Sesshoumaru ' The Path to Destiny '
by PurePower
Summary: A Powerful Cold Taiyoukai with command over the Sword of Life. A Powerful Cold Miko with the ultimate Power of Purity. When they clash the result could be ‘Deadly’ or ‘Destiny’. All.. will Tremble, in Fear of them…!
1. The Call of the Cloud Tree

Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny

**Please read this Introduction**

**Important things to note on how to Follow the Story**.

Hey!

This is my first fan-fic. Never written a story this big before, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Sesshoumaru is definitely my favorite character in the series. Being a guy, I loved to see that he had so much power and an attitude to go with it. But I always felt that there was another side to him, a side that most of us fans know; the side in which he actually has the ability to care and probably even love. In fact strong evidence of one if not both of these have been shown in quite a few episodes –but only for Rin and perhaps a little for Inuyasha.

Now what I understood was that, only people who are very, very special, could cause him to feel, anything. Rin is definitely special; a little girl, with a heart of gold and overflowing innocence. She undoubtedly affected Sesshoumaru in certain ways, though this is visible only through his actions. That is another thing I found hard to do when writing this story. Most, if not all, of Sesshoumaru's personality and character is reflected through his actions. Very rarely can we find out anything about him when he speaks. So naturally when putting the character of Sesshoumaru into words, I knew it was not going to be easy.

I felt it quite logical to choose Kikyo as the heroine. We don't really know much about Kikyo and her personality, as she appears only sometimes, and also she does have the cold persona thing going. But hey, she is the undead. But even in the series, other than being absolutely beautiful, she also shows herself to be mature, and calm, and knowledgeable. We are free to assume that her personality may have been quite different before her life changed because of the jewel and its consequences.

The first person that hit me when I thought of a girl for Sesshoumaru was Kikyo. I thought about this way before, Kagura's small scene and before the series ended. It was one of those 'Two Lost Lonely Souls' things. They are portrayed in quite a similar manner; aloof and mysterious. They are both strong in mind and confident in their own abilities, and have a talent for judging people and events, and figuring out and understanding hidden meanings and signs. They both have the passion to stop at nothing in order to do what they have to do. 'One driven by Honor and the other by Duty…' Sure not all the things about them are good, but hey it isn't black and white either.

I think it is pretty obvious that Sesshoumaru will have a major role to play, in the end of the manga story, especially with Tenseiga now re-forged into a weapon. Another thing that impressed me a lot about him was the fact that he considers Honor, and things like struggling to earn power, a code to live by. It shows that he has a highly sophisticated mind and has no ordinary personality. Also that he respected his Father the most -perhaps the only person he respects at all, and his father's sword secondly. Well I can't say more, it might ruin the story.

But remember this, Kikyo is portrayed as an extremely special person, which she is on her own, but for the sake of the story it has been raised a few levels more, to be able to affect Sesshoumaru. Sometimes it may seem out of character, when it seems as if he talks more than he normally would, but it would usually be with Kikyo that he does this. Also, in some instances it may seem like I am repeating certain things, when actually there are small differences that give a broader perspective. This is true when I describe places or events. I am merely trying to show you how big and different things are, but when put together they form quite a nice picture, if I do say so myself. Remember I am a guy who lives on imagination, and my story would be best enjoyed if you are able to form a picture in your mind of the events and characters as the story goes along. Occasionally you might find a sentence where it might appear that no character said it. Those are my ways of pointing out something to you, the readers. As I said it may not always be obvious and is usually written as part of the story itself. You are free to think that one of the characters noted or made that statement, provided it makes sense.

I took the chance of using a lot of words to describe intimate scenes, so that they may provide a clear picture of how warmly and closely the couple(s) is/are actually interacting. Also I believe that beauty is very important in any story. So I also take a lot of time to describe the surroundings and how the characters especially, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, look in it.

**DISCLAIMER**

The Characters in Inuyasha that I have used in this story do not belong to me in any way or respect. This is only a piece of FanFiction.

**Claimer**

The characters that are not of the original series or manga do belong to me and so does this weird plot – now only if I could make some money off of them… : )

**Point to Note**

There are definite sexual references and adult situations. Expect bloodshed and gore. You have been WARNED.

**On a personal note,**

I might not be able to submit chapters in a regular period of time every time, but I will finish the story, one way or another. And bear with me on this one. I look forward to your reviews. You are more than welcome to makes points and suggestions, but please don't tell me to change the way I write. I love constructive criticism. If you feel it isn't up to your standard, you are free to stop reading. Also although I may have used strong language in the story, I am sincerely asking or rather insisting that you do not use crude language in your reviews. If you do think that I should know how you feel about something that you found displeasing, please say it in a non-offensive manner or say nothing at all.

I know that these are a lot of demands, and may seem unreasonable to some, especially with me being a first time writer and all. Heck you may find that my story sucks. Every story has truth, fact and imagination -how the reader interprets it is what makes it special or not so special to him or her. But remember to imagine, let your mind wander, and keep in mind that this story is about the beauty found in power, love, and life. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 1: - 'The Call, of the Cloud Tree'**

-:-

The night air was infused with a chill, as was expected at the beginning of every spring season. A slow but steady breeze blew across the lands, touching the long green blades of grass and the rich greenery that held onto the trees, prodding them gently to sway and dance to natures' beautiful rhythm. The deep blue skies were clear and the countless number of stars sparkled brightly, only outshined by the translucent blue light from the half moon. Bluish-white clouds that were far and wide apart, gave the illusion of fantastically small mystic islands, floating across the sky.

The quiet of the night was interrupted when, suddenly, a blazing maroon pink light streaked through the woods, illuminating the trees and thereby casting eerie shadows against a dark backdrop. The intensity and the brightness of the light, was to be noted for its underlying power.

The blazing streak traveled a long way, leaving behind it a trail of the magnificent light, before it made a sudden impact and radiated energy before dying out -like a star losing its glow. Slowly, the figure of a woman became apparent, approaching the point of contact, from the direction in which the light had originated.

Her cold blue eyes stared at the ground and at what were, undoubtedly, the ashy remains of the demon that she had just disposed of with her arrow. The beast had been a large one, with tough skin and bony armor that had covered most of its body.

Dressed in her usual Miko garbs, which were a white top and red bottom, that hid most of her curves, she stood still, eyes remaining downcast, as memories ran through her mind.

It had been almost a month since she and the Inutachi had finally defeated the vile Naraku. The battle had been hard and long, especially since the Hanyou's power had increased tremendously when he had become a full demon. Somehow, she and Kagome had managed to purify the completed Shikon jewel with a combined effort, before Naraku could make any further use of it. She had then finally been able to send him to hell and rescue the jewel.

Kikyo's expressionless face remained unchanged as she re-replayed the events that had taken place after Naraku had been sent to oblivion by the power of the Jewel. She vividly remembered the Shikon jewel start to glow, as she had held it in the palm of her hand…

-)…Kagome, who was kneeling of exhaustion a few feet away, had an expression of fear, as did the rest of the members in her group. They all stood still, a good distance away from the two. The jewel glowed, covering first her and then Kagome, in its brilliant pink aura. She felt a warmth course through her, surprising her, for her clay and bone body was incapable of feeling anything at all. The glow covered them both whole, before it died out and disappeared, taking the jewel with it.

"Are you alright?!" Inuyasha had called out loudly, leaping to where his past love and present love remained motionless with their eyes closed. He shook Kagome forcefully, repeating the question.

Kikyo opened her eyes slowly, feeling some difference within her. She didn't move, until she was sure she heard it, felt it, again. _(Thump) _Yes, there it was; a steady beat sounding from her chest. She gently planted her right hand on her chest, blinking, to make sure that she was not imagining things. She wasn't. She could feel it, hear it echoing throughout her. It was a heart beat, and she could almost feel the blood that didn't exist before now, coursing through every tissue and organ in her body. She slowly inhaled, and realized, she was actually breathing …her chest heaving up and down.

Having recovered, Kagome, and the others, watched in shock at what the powerful Miko was experiencing.

Kikyo looked up to find the small blue spheres that contained the souls she needed to survive escaping her body. After the last one had left, she still remained standing. Her body did not collapse like it usually would have by now. That was when it dawned on her. She had somehow received her complete soul back without Kagome having to die for this to have happened. She was now a complete human being again… **_mind_**, **_body_** and **_soul_**. It was all there. Her knees became weak and she slumped to the cold cave floor as the realization struck her that she was now truly alive once again.

The light from the jewel -it must have done this to her, granted an undead Miko _life_. …(-

Kikyo frowned as she recalled the events that followed. Inuyasha had said that he was happy for her, before turning around, and leaving with her reincarnation. She had just stared at the group that was leaving without uttering a word, as waves of emotion swept across her. She knew that Inuyasha now loved Kagome, and she had come to accept that without much deliberation. But now when she had been restored, him walking away somehow seemed wrong to her. It hurt. Shouldn't this change something between them? She was overjoyed at the chance of real life, but crushed when she realized that this still wouldn't mean that Inuyasha would love her as he once had.

The somewhat colder personality that she bore after having been brought back to life into a body made of clay and soil returned, as if the joy she had felt only moments before _never_ happened. She was strong in mind, and knew that the new circumstance that she was in now should not affect her understanding that Inuyasha no longer loved her as he once had. She lost him more than fifty years ago, never to have him back, in a body of clay or a body of flesh. _Perhaps he was never hers to begin with…_

_My Miko powers are increasing, slowly but steadily,_ Kikyo noted to herself. Was this another effect of the jewel? The particular demon she had purified would normally have required about two or three of her purification arrows, but she had had to use only one, and she wasn't the least bit drained of energy. Would her powers increase any further, and if it did, then up to what extent?

She pondered on all possible reasons for the increase in her power, as she replaced her bow across her right shoulder and resumed her trek through the peaceful and quiet woods that watched her in silence.

-)-

It was under the same night sky, far away from the Miko's path, that a tall, lean figure stood by a gently flowing river. His sharp amber eyes stared into the skies, never blinking. Even a human, if wise enough, would have been able to tell that this dignitary embodied great power, commanded respect and was meant to be feared. The posture of this silent specter boasted of arrogance, but not without reason. He was perfection at its finest.

His long silver white hair hung back almost up to his knees, and along with the short locks that fell over his forehead and eyes, it swayed gently, as if in perfect rhythm to the flow of the wind. His eyes, the golden color of the rising sun, were darker now –under the light of the moon. His upper eyelids were the color of reddish pink clouds when they dared to block the sun. Two magenta stripes flashed across his cheeks on either side of his face, and a Prussian blue crescent moon adorned the center of his forehead. It was almost as if a being from the heavens had come down to the earth. But this Youkai, _Tai_youkai, was absolutely deadly and a force that not even the bravest and the strongest of beings, Youkai, human or otherwise, dared to go against. This ethereal being walked the path of _Conquest_, and none could stand in his way.

Sesshoumaru, the Taiyoukai Lord of the Western Lands, and first born son of the _mighty_ 'Inu No Taisho', kept his gaze directed at the stars, and remained unmoving, as if frozen in place, in time. The empty left sleeve of his silk kimono and the cream fur pelt that hung down from his right shoulder joined lazily in the dance of the wind, each with their own stories and their own places in time.

The quiet of the night was yet again interrupted, when, with a monstrous roar, a demon landed several meters further down the bank of the river. It's most notable features were the heavy bone armor and the single horn on its forehead. Its two clawed hands were spread apart as its tail swung behind its massive body that towered above the trees.

"Ahh… fresh meat!" The demon spat out cynically, eyeing the figure that stood before it. "Small, but you will do fine for an early snack!" The demons grave laughter echoed through the night air. However it stopped abruptly when it noticed no change in the man's posture, or sensed any fear emanate from him. This was unusual. Most creatures would usually be on their knees by now, begging for mercy and life, both of which he would not give.

Sesshoumaru paid little attention to the threats of the demon. This was what happened when he kept his aura concealed so that he could be left without notice: those that did manage to find him by luck, attacked foolishly, and paid for it with their lives. This was beginning to irritate him. How unfortunate for the Youkai who dared to interrupt his peace.

The demon, surprised, charged at the little man that apparently sought to ignore him completely.

When the demon was almost upon him, Sesshoumaru glanced at the approaching beast out of the corner of his eye. At the last possible second, with gentle grace, but blinding speed, he leapt towards the demon that barreled down on him.

The enormous Youkai's eyes went wide with shock when the man, seemingly, appeared right under his arms. And then all he saw was a white blur with sharp glowing green lights following.

Green claw marks appeared on the Youkai's body like a fresh tattoo, before the demon was ripped from his torso up and through his head, shattering the horn in the process. It was all over within the blink of an eye, the demon at a total loss as to what had happened.

Sesshoumaru landed softly a few meters behind the demon, as blood spurted upwards and the demon slumped to the ground, _dead_, covered in its own blood, ripped in two, with chunks of its flesh falling around it.

Sesshoumaru flexed the clawed fingers of his only arm. "Impudent insect…"

It was at this point that his thoughts turned to his little ward Rin, whom he had left behind with his trusted vassal Jaken and the two headed dragon. Concern for her safety, came unbidden to his mind. She had been asleep when he had left, after exerting herself from the games she had played the whole day. But, he soon decided, no one would dare attack creatures that were under his protection. Moreover, Ah-Un was there, and if anything did happen, he wasn't too far away.

At the end of this mental deliberation, he casually glanced ahead, and saw the river curve to the right almost near the edge of the hill that seemed to slowly rise above the ground in a constant angle of elevation, starting from a few meters of the forest that was on his right. The thickness of the trees didn't seem to lessen, but from his angle it was as if the forest came to a complete and sudden halt a good twenty to thirty meters before the semi-circular edge of the hill.

And in the center of the clear grassy ground, between the edge of the hill and where the forest trees ended, a single giant tree grew, easily fifty times taller than the rest in the forest, which stood at probably three hundred feet or so. It was a giant tree to put it lightly, and its bark was several meters thick. What was rather different about this tree was that its' big branches started only a few meters above the ground. The long thick limbs grew in all directions before splitting into smaller braches, forming something like an open palm. On the palm the greenery grew thick and strong. The branches closest to the ground were not that long, but they gradually extended more and more in accordance with the height of the tree –with the biggest at the very top.

It gave him the impression of a tree that had green clouds at the end of the branches. In fact, that was exactly what it looked like; a tree on which clouds grew. It was not exceptionally interesting, but the thought that he had never seen this tree, or any other like it, did deem it worthy enough of closer inspection.

Rather serene and out of place, he thought before beginning to walking in that direction. His gently and perfectly spaced steps seemed purposely arrogant to the shrewd eye, but was fitting for this Lord of the Western Lands. Where his usual two swords were placed, only one was found: the _Tenseiga_. Toukijin had been destroyed in a battle with Mouryamaru. It was later that Totosai, the sword maker, had found him and informed him that the Sword of Life, the Tenseiga, which could only heal and neither cut nor kill, had called out to him, for the time had come for it to be re-forged into a weapon, as it had felt a slight change in his heart when he had felt sympathy and anger for the sake of another, namely Kagura, and wished to save her with it.

After reclaiming the re-forged Tenseiga, he had gained the ability to open the gate to the world of the dead, and send his enemy straight to the next world. Now he was more than a binger of death, he was death itself.

The pleased mood that he had been in had been somewhat ruined when he happened to hear that his idiot, younger half-brother and his group, along with that undead Miko, had put an end to Naraku before he had a chance to. But he had exacted his revenge on Mouryamaru by killing him easily.

As for the Tenseiga, it could now take lives, as well as restore it. The balance had been found… but it and its' master was only one part of the equation…

-(-

On the other side of the valley, Kikyo too noticed the strange tree that seemed to have dropped out of the sky and taken root on earth. It seemed warm and safe; a perfect tree to spend the night under. It had been a long time since she had felt the warmth of anything or anyone, and this thought suddenly made her feel a little cold.

The lower hanging cloud like branches and leaves of the tree would easily shelter her from any possible rain, and still give her an unhindered view of the grassy fields and eventual forest that stretched down in the valley below. But the climb to the top of the mountain, she noticed, was rather steep. A problem easily overcome, she thought to herself, before summoning her soul stealers, that used to bring souls, but now served her no purpose, except to keep her company and to give her the occasional lift by curling themselves around her and carrying her into the skies, as they proceeded to do so right then.

The creatures gently set her down on the mountain, a little below the almost flat plane at the top, where the giant tree grew. When the serpents disappeared, she slowly began her ascent. She noticed the bark of the giant tree, and the several thick roots that were visible above ground around it, before they disappeared back into the earth.

When she was within reach, she softly placed her hand on the bark which, amazingly, didn't feel as hard as she thought it would for such a strong tree. She gently dragged the palm of her hand along its base, moving towards the front and the view of the valley below. She stepped over another giant root before she froze in place.

A short distance away, near the edge of the grassy mountain, stood a tall figure -firm and still, staring into the skies above. It was Sesshoumaru! There was no mistaking him. He was on the other side of the tree but further ahead, engrossed in watching the stars, or so she suspected.

'_How could I have not felt his Youkai?'_ She asked herself. She should have been able to feel it some distance away. Reflexively, she concentrated her power and in a short while she felt his powerful Youkai energy. She didn't dare take her eyes off him.

Surely, he must have sensed her approach, and yet, he didn't seem to care! Did he think that she was of no threat to him… because he was Taiyoukai? Kikyo's eyes narrowed. She would show him!

She immediately placed an arrow on her bow and was about to shoot, when she remembered the incident that had taken place at Mount Hakurei. He had been protecting a little girl, a little _human_ girl, when she had encountered him the first time. He had been inside a barrier that diminished a fair amount of his Youkai power, yet he had fought a jewel infused member of the 'Band of Seven' to protect that little girl.

She remembered having noticed him, as she had destroyed another member of the 'Band of Seven' before he could kill the child. She hadn't taken care to notice anything about his features, and she had talked only to the little girl when she expressed her thanks for helping her. But she had heard from many about the powerful Taiyoukai, even before she had met Inuyasha more than fifty years ago.

There were stories and legends about this Taiyoukai that her people used to talk about. They told of his power, his heritage, his ruthlessness, the fact that he wouldn't think twice before killing anything that stood against him, and… of-course, his eternal hate for human beings. But that child… she had been a human. Kikyo strained on her bow, keeping it aimed directly at his neck.

-)-

He smelt the pine like scent of the trees around him, but the giant tree behind him gave off a much stronger, yet sweeter smell. It was then that he sensed approaching demons, not powerful, quite a distance away. He had gotten the same scent off that undead Miko when she had appeared and killed one of the two that had kidnapped Rin. Then he realized that he could not smell the bones and clay like last time. Instead he inhaled an absolutely sweet aroma, like the scent of the sweetest rose, after a short shower of rain, together with a slight but clear scent of fresh apple.

He then heard the padding of feet on the grass, approaching the tree from the other side. He inhaled her scent deeply. It had to be her, since he had smelt those demons of hers. But how was it that he could smell flesh and human blood from her? She must have been transformed somehow. Perhaps the power of that damned jewel. He could not be certain… but she did smell rather nice, for a human.

She had destroyed Naraku before he could and stolen his prey from him, but she did help save Rin. For that he would not kill her, this time.

He then heard her stop and in an instant, heard her bow stretch and felt her Miko powers charge up, probably on an arrow. If he ignored her, then perhaps she would go away, he hoped. But if she insisted on trying to shoot him with those arrows of hers, he would have no choice but to end her life.

Rin would be upset, he supposed, if she found out. He slightly raised an eyebrow at the thought. _'She'll get over it,'_ he told himself, before he felt the Miko's power charge up some more. She knew he was powerful.

-)-

Kikyo kept increasing the charge on her arrow, which now glowed in a pink and maroon aura. _'But he's still not making a move…'_ she noticed, and wondered why. Regardless, she had only one shot, and she could not afford to miss.

She moved forward slowly, so that she was to his right -a good several meters away. She then noticed him study her out of the corner of one eye without turning his head even slightly, and look away as if he saw nothing there, or nothing that interested him at least. She frowned, her right eyebrow curving upwards. Surely he must have sensed her purification power, yet he continued to stand there, completely ignoring her presence, she thought with a slight hint of edgy anger at his complete disregard for her. She was a powerful Miko, and he had to respect that, and if not, then she would make him.

Her concentration at her full, she slowly ran her eyes down his figure, taking in every, surprisingly, beautiful detail. She saw only a little more than his right side. She did notice that the dark magenta stripes were also present on his fore-arm, when the wind pushed his kimono's sleeve back ever so slightly. This was the first time she had been able to notice his features this closely.

Though one could say he appeared feminine in certain aspects, his masculinity radiated off him in waves. Without much thought, she compared Inuyasha's rough wild features, to his brothers' beautiful chiseled perfect-ness and beaming elegance. His thin long eyebrows were perfect for his thin lean face and long sharp nose. His fury pelt swayed gently behind him, almost like a cape: he reminded her of the pictures that were drawn on the walls of the shrines in her town when she was young, telling tales of Princesses falling in love with handsome dashing Princes, though he was more handsome than any of the Princes' that adorned those walls. Suddenly she mentally berated herself. What was she thinking!? She couldn't get distracted by such… deranged thoughts. She quickly focused the tip of her arrow at his head, and concentrated even harder in focusing her power into it.

-(-

Sesshoumaru felt her move forward from the tree till she was standing perpendicular to him on his right. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. This was the first time he was able to see what she looked like from the front. He had glanced at her, that day at the mountain, as she had made her way back to her horse, and had wondered whether this _was_ actually the Miko that had sealed his Hanyou half brother to a tree. He had only seen her back and the length of her hair as it had hung behind her and the short strands that fell at the sides. Now he had a clear view of her.

Her hair had grown longer, probably because she had returned to flesh. It was still tied loosely with a red ribbon, like on that day. The two thick locks of hair that hung more loosely on either side of her face had also obviously grown, and they curved up, just a little above her breasts to meet the rest of her hair and the ribbon at the back. The features on her perfect fair skinned face were rather beautiful, for a human. In fact she was probably the most beautiful human he had ever come across. He had no qualms about seeing things as they were. Of course he had had seen a few demon princesses who managed to, just barely, outshine the female figure that stood near him.

Her eyes, he noticed, were a deep blue. She had a small perfectly sized nose, high cheek bones -shaping her face beautifully, and her lips… _Her lips…_

They were clearly not laced with any of the substances that females wore to redden and beautify them, yet still, were as pink as a rose. They looked smooth, whilst they shined and glistened under the moon light, much like his hair did with its silver-like glow. She had a perfect body. Her curves, to his keen eyesight, were quite visible, even through her Miko garb. She was, of course, young, surely twenty, and he was certain that her Miko powers would naturally keep her youth a long time.

There was just something about her…

-)-

Sesshoumaru stoically remained facing the stars. The priestess, determined and cold in her own right, strained on her bow, as her eyes beheld the Taiyoukai. They were both still, captured in the moment. It was only the wind that played with their hair and their clothes, reminding them that time was still passing by.

The cold she had felt before seemed to increase, especially with her stiff muscles. The hair that fell across the front of her head moved to the left and right, their edges gently rubbing against her eyebrows and cheeks.

It was the same with the Taiyoukai, and she caught glimpses of the crescent moon adorning his forehead when the breeze moved aside his sharp bangs of hair that fell at the front.

As silence and time passed between them, she eventually began to feel the muscles in her right shoulder start to hurt and then burn, as she kept pulling on the string of the bow. A normal human, even a strong one, would have collapsed by now, unable to hold a bow extended for this long, but her Miko power gave her strength. Even then, she couldn't carry on this strain for much longer. Her arms began to shake due to the pressure, but she wasn't going to relax with the Taiyoukai standing only a few feet away from her.

Suddenly a large, noisy bird whizzed out of one of the trees from the forest behind them. It startled her, breaking her concentration. Her right hand that held the butt of the glowing arrow, tensed ever so slightly and her arm jerked, but that was enough. The arrow, glowing with energy, left the bow in a 'swoosh' of energy and headed straight for the demon Lord's head.

Her eyes shimmered in worry, though she did not know why, as the arrow left her bow without her will and headed for the Taiyoukai who continued to remain rooted to the spot…


	2. Emotions Set Free

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**::::---**

**::::---**

**::::---**

**--**_E.D.I.T.E.D:_--_--:B.E.T.A Version:-- (**March 02nd 2007**) (Thanks Alix) :)  
_

* * *

****

****

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

(S_ometimes, **Fear** can bring out one's **true emotions.** **Do not ignore them,** **instead accept them**, and you _**will**_ be _set **free…!**_ – PurePower_)

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 2 : -- 'Emotions Set Free'**

---:-

Sesshoumaru heard the bird and the noise it made and then the immediate sound that followed, of the arrow leaving the bow. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the arrow sail towards his head, incredible purification power resonating from it, leaving an increasing arc of light behind it. His eyes, partially reflecting the pink light headed towards him in all its fury, showed a hint of irritation before it was masked to complete indifference.

When it seemed that the arrow was almost upon him, with incredible grace and timing, Sesshoumaru whipped out Tenseiga, and knocked the arrow away with little effort, and, like a powerful majestic bird taking flight, he then dove into the sky, only his right leg folded beneath him as he remained still in his earlier posture.

The arrow embedded itself into the ground, hissing, as its energy died out. Kikyo could not believe that a demon had been able to deflect one of her arrows with such ease, let alone to do so when it was that close, and to do so with the least of efforts. Automatically, her right hand reached into the quiver of arrows behind her right shoulder, and then placed one on the bow and string. She looked up into the skies at the rising figure that was silhouetted against the moon, beyond the edge of the mountain. She kept her eyes trained on the moving target, whose hair and sword were glistening under the moonlight, and ran in an arc towards the center of the base of the tree, that had two giant roots also in an arc that spread on two sides of it -leaving space in-between; almost like a giant armchair. She released the arrow at the target that had now moved vertically in front of the tree, floating on air, high above over the edge.

Sesshoumaru's hair flowed a little more fluidly as the wind speed was high at this altitude, and some locks that had separated themselves, flowed a bit out order, but certainly not wildly. The sword at his side was pointed down, at the river that was several hundred feet below and flowed between the bottom of the sharply sloping mountain and the forest in the valley behind him. As another arrow sped towards him with light and energy he saw the figure of the miko darting towards the tree in an arc, which would probably lead her to the very center of the giant tree. His sword glistened again as the moonlight flowed over the top long edge of the blade when it was raised at an angle of about forty degrees to his side. Again he deflected the arrow by moving the sword across his body from the bottom of his right to the center of his left, the tip going over the side of his left arm's stump. The sword was now positioned across the front of his body, in a form of defense against another possible and likely attack. But this Sesshoumaru was not going to wait for **_another_** attack, for he had felt the heat from the last arrow. _'Persistent ningen.'_ he remarked to himself, again with no show of emotion on his face.

Kikyo witnessed Sesshoumaru deflect the second arrow too with the greatest of ease. She was about to take another arrow as she took a step back, with her eyes firmly on Sesshoumaru, when she lost her balance. Apparently there was quite a prominent depression in the ground near the base of the tree between the two giant roots, though the grass cleverly hid it. It truly gave the impression of an easy armchair. But Kikyo, had only a little more than a foot of distance between the bark of the tree and her back, as she placed another arrow on the bow. What she saw unfolding next made her already tense muscles tense up even more. Sesshoumaru swooped down from the skies and was now moving towards her, flying horizontal to the ground like a spear, at an incredible speed. He was flying straight at her, sword in front. One backhand slash and she would be cut in two!

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose up ever so slightly at the very edges, as he saw the miko almost stumble, but recover quickly before firing off another arrow. He couldn't be bothered to swat it away, so he gracefully swooped to the left letting the arrow pass by harmlessly, then resumed his original path. He chose not to fly as fast as he could since he was sure that she wouldn't possibly be able to place another arrow on her bow, before he covered the fifty feet or so between them.

Kikyo knew this too, but she wasn't beaten yet, she threw her bow to one side, slid off her quiver of arrows and threw them, too, in the same direction, but took out one arrow in a fluid motion. Holding the single arrow firmly in her right hand, she charged it with her purification power. _'I have only one chance at this. No mistakes.'_ She warned herself, her eyebrows narrowing in concentration, in anger, and for the first time since she died decades ago, in fear.

Sesshoumaru saw her dispose of her bow and arrows. '_Armed with one arrow? …A final assault…? Typical human behavior!'_ The ends of his mouth curved with the microscopic hint of an evil smile, as he closed in on the human that was only a few feet away.

Kikyo aimed for his neck, and plunged the arrow forward. It was at that instant, in a fleeting second, that she realized, by the unmoving emotionless eyes of the Taiyoukai, that he had expected exactly this. Her anger burned, and the reaction unleashed more power into the arrow, as she began to glow with a dark pink light.

Sesshoumaru only half expected this. He placed the broad side of his sword directly in the path of the plunging arrow tip. There was a burst of energy from the sword and the arrow as they made impact, blue and pink light radiating both ways.

Kikyo closed her eyes unable to bear the blinding light. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, merely narrowed his eyes and didn't blink even once. He placed his feet firmly on the ground, just as the arrow turned to ashes and the opposing force was destroyed, but not before a blast of white energy consumed them, through which only his face and hers were visible.

His hair and fury pelt along with the sleeve that dangled from his missing left arm were thrown back, and fluttered in the air as if caught in deadly winds. Kikyo was thrown back against the tree. The ribbon holding her hair gave way, as the dark tresses were pushed back by the force of the energy expelled and they fluttered about her face like a black flame about to be extinguished, just like her life.

As the blinding light died out and the energy from the impact receded, she opened her eyes slowly, hoping for the best. At first she saw white. _'Maybe I'm in heaven'_ she thought, before her vision cleared and she saw the glinting sword placed just above her chest, and the cold golden eyes staring at her impassively. It was then that she fully realized her actual situation. Her final hope had been shattered.

She was leaning against the tree, her hands holding onto it behind her, and the Taiyoukai's face was no more than a foot away from hers, with, of course, the sword hovering in between, its hilt a little above her left breast. It was placed at an angle across her chest, the tip ending up above her right shoulder. She saw his hair settle back to its former glorious position behind him as if nothing had happened and with no need of a comb. Even the front sharp locks of hair gently glided down the sides of his forehead before resting quietly, exposing completely the crescent moon to her eyes. His empty left sleeve continued to play in the breeze though, along with the two long ends of the yellow and blue sash that was securely and elegantly wrapped around his waist.

Her eyes then rose to focus on his face. It had that blank look that was also mentioned in the stories her people told. They believed that even in pain his expression wouldn't falter and that led to their belief that he didn't have a soul, but of course none of them had ever heard of _him_ being the one in _pain_. _'No expression at all.'_ She then looked directly into his steel gold eyes which were much like the rising sun, and held her breath, as her heart suddenly increased its pace when she felt as though his eyes was staring straight into her soul.

--)-

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes opened slowly, and her wildly flowing shining black hair, slowly settled down around her, and a few strands flapped on both sides of her face and swayed to the right, as the wind blew across them. She looked like a goddess, or what he thought a goddess would look like, with the pink glow that surrounded her, which she probably used to protect herself, slowly starting to fade away.

'_I must forget that I compared this ningen to a Goddess.'_ Sesshoumaru made firm a mental note. He noticed her arms, that were curved backwards, slowly relax and fall to her sides, and then he saw her eyes studying him, clearly unintentionally, up and down his body. He saw her chest heave up and down ever so slightly. Then her eyes slowly focused on his. Those deep blue eyes… it seemed as if she was staring into his very being. He didn't like it. He then clearly heard her heart beat increase as her chest stopped heaving. Her eyes didn't break away from his and held on unwaveringly, as if she had found she could read something about him. This greatly irritated him.

His irritation had begun when her burst of energy at the very end surprised him slightly. He was never surprised, and he didn't like it even if it was a little bit. He knew at the back of his mind that she could purify him and kill him if she held onto him long enough, so he should probably slice her in two before she could move, or just jump back out of her reach. But he never backed out of anything or away from anyone. _'If I see her hands move towards me, I will destroy her.'_ It should be no problem with the speed he possessed. He could skip the wait and kill her now, but if Rin learned of this, it would probably upset her. He however, silently hoped that she would attack him, giving him reason to destroy her. By going up against him, she had crossed many of the limits he had on when to spare life, hers in this case.

--(-

Kikyo just stared at his eyes, looking to find that anger he was supposedly so famous for, before he killed her. Yes, death was inevitable. As she absent mindedly kept looking _at_, and then _into_ his eyes, she found that she was able to read them, just barely. There was no anger, but what there _was_ something…? Wait, it was …irritation!? _'He is irritated!?'_ This particular emotion was not was she was expecting from him. _'Of course he is. He must consider me a tiny insect that he is about to squash!'_ She could try and purify him, but to do that she would have to grab hold of him, and judging by the way he moved before, he would probably tear her apart before she could blink. Besides, with his sword only inches from her body, she stood no chance.

'_I die, then become undead, then am given life only to die again. I must be cursed.'_ They had once said that her life had a great destiny once she possessed her true powers, but she had had nothing but death and suffering after she became a miko. She had had no opportunity to live a normal life, and even death toyed with her. She was taught to be strong, but this was more than any woman, dead or alive, could take. She fell in love and almost gave her whole heart to Inuyasha, and then fate crossed her, killing her. She knew that she shouldn't have given her trust and love away. Thank God she hadn't given her heart. And now, when she have been granted life once more, she was about to be killed again, and incidentally, by Inuyasha's older brother.

This Sesshoumaru had very, very few similarities to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was arrogant and proud. Of course, possessing great power can cause pride and arrogance. Being royalty didn't help that cause much. She could feel… his Youkai power. It was incredible, almost… seductive. _'No! What am I thinking? This is not fair. I have never felt this helpless! Never!'_

Kikyo felt her blood begin to boil. She had wanted to feel the warmth of life again, had wanted to feel the warmth of some one, and had wanted to be held by someone when she slept at night! It didn't have to be because of love! She was tired of being alone and ignored. Now after fifty years, she had a chance again, and this Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, was going to take that away. She didn't even have a chance to have her first kiss. _'Fine! If you want me dead, then I will take something from you too, but I will hate you for it and for taking my life, demon!!'_ As the thoughts ran through her mind she became angrier, but the fear of impending death was ever present somewhere in the depths of her heart. But she knew what she wanted, and she would get it before she died, or so she hoped.

Sesshoumaru watched her and her eyes as they narrowed. He could hear her heart begin to beat even faster. Her blood was rushing through her. _'The miko is angry?'_ he thought with some amusement. Her fear of him had greatly decreased, and her anger… it was very strong. There was not the slightest hint of her powers being involved. This was quite interesting. _'A human that does not tremble in the presence of this Sesshoumaru?_'

She was either very brave, or very stupid. He would decide which. What ever she intended to do, he hoped, for Rin's sake, that he wouldn't have to kill her. But he would certainly not take a step back. This could be interesting. There certainly was something about her that made him curious, and he was no cat, but a dog, so he was covered that way. '_I must find out, and I will.'_

The two continued to stare into each others eyes. But when Kikyo had made up her mind, she slowly raised her right hand and touched the sword! This certainly surprised Sesshoumaru, but one could never tell.

Hm, what was this Miko trying to do, he wondered, his curiosity rising. She _had_ sparked his curiosity; he had to respect her for that.

Don't kill me yet, Kikyo wished silently from Sesshoumaru, as she slowly slid her hand down the blunt side of the blade. For some reason his hand relaxed. Holding the edge of the blade and making use of the opportunity, with still visible anger written on her face, she slowly guided it to the sash that held the blade's scabbard and gently made him sheath it in place.

Sesshoumaru could still see the anger on her face, but decided to let her proceed with whatever she was planning, as he had already decided that he would respect her for her braveness and not kill her for the moment, _'and this is because it would make Rin sad'_ was the excuse he made up, although his veneration for the Miko's boldness was true enough. But really, in fact, he could not kill her because he knew for certain that Rin, though she would never admit it to him, would indeed be upset. He was honor bound not to kill her, for having saved Rin when she did.

Seething now, Kikyo glared at the Taiyoukai's angelic face, and then at his thin, lean, strong lips before carefully placing both her hands on his chest. As she did this, the chill she was feeling immediately disappeared. It was as if the heat from his body passed through her hand and then went on to the rest of her body. This feeling surprised her. Ignoring it, she straightened herself, and leaned against the tree, and raised her head to up to just a few inches below his nose. She then looked down at his lips and then back up at his eyes.

'_She wouldn't dare!'_ Sesshoumaru mentally glared at the Miko. How unfortunate it was that he could not kill her right now. She was braver than he thought possible. Her miko powers must surely have made it known to her, what he was capable of doing. Yet, she did not care? Ah, of course not. She was probably of the presumption that he was about to kill her, and wanted this one last thing before she died. _'A final wish…'_ She did not know or understand that he was honor bound to spare her life. But he would certainly not tell her of this. His weakness when it came to matters concerning Rin would remain his secret. It was only this one thing she seemed to want. _'I will allow it.'_

He kept his hand at his side, and only inches separated the Miko's face from his, her lips from his, as she put more weight against him.

'_Wait!'_ Kikyo halted, looking into his expressionless eyes. He knew what she was about to do!? Yet, he had not attempted to stop her? Had he realized that this was her last wish before death? Would he actually grant her this wish!? He, a pure demon who hates humans, was willing to grant her this wish, before he ended her life!? She could tell by the look in his eyes that he did not desire her in that way, not in the least, and he probably had dozens of females, demon females, to obey his every command and do his every bidding, so it was certain that he did not want her body. Perhaps something about her had made him decide to grant her, her last request.

She would make as much use of this as she could, after all she would be dead in a short while. At least the fates were kind enough to let her die somewhat satisfied. But, even though he was granting her wish, she would hate him. She would hate what he was… a killer, a murderer… and she would hate him for the innocent lives that he would take in the future, just as he would take hers tonight!

* * *


	3. The Warmth of The Cold

* * *

**::::---****  
**

**--**_E.D.I.T.E.D:_--_--:B.E.T.A Version:-- (**March 2nd 2007**)_

**::::---**

**::::---**

* * *

**Author's Corner**

**Point to Note**

I've read my share of stories and I know it's sometimes easy to predict what happens next. But this being my first story, you might not find exactly what you thought would happen next. What I'm trying to say is if you make a prediction about the next chapter and it comes true then I'm glad for you, but remember you might be headed for disappointment too if it has a twist. To get to the point, you might want to take each chapter for what it is, and not think about what happens next. I personally am incapable of doing that, but, it's only an off the hand suggestion to my dear readers.

**Important**

Though I have taken the anime series and manga as a background for information, I am writing an original story. So if I have altered or reversed something that took place in the Series or Manga, it could be for several reasons. But mainly I would do this to give characters more power in the story; Sesshoumaru fighting demons is a lot better than him fighting humans, or it would be to invoke a deeper sense of something. It is to improve the play of the story, to my will.

**  
******

* * *

****

****

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

(_Sometimes, the _**Coldest**_ of people may have the _warmest_ of hearts and the most to offer. **Do not judge them.** _**Instead,**_**take a chance on them**. _**They _just_ might _pleasantly_ surprise you…! – **_PurePower_)

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 3 : -- '_The_ Warmth _of the_ Cold'**

---:-

Kikyo slowly pushed her hands upwards along his chest. This increased the heat sensation in her body… the chill of the night air seemed to dissipate to almost nothing. Her left hand slowly graced across his neck, and then moved to his cheek. She covered the stripes with the palm of her hands, and in the meantime her right hand, having reached his neck, went behind and her fingers threaded through his strong silky hair, and then rested in a half hug position. She took a tiny step forward, leaving contact with the tree by only a few inches, so that her body was now touching his, her firm breasts pushing into his defined stomach and chest.

She was glad that he wasn't wearing the spiky armor that she had barely noticed him wearing the last time she had seen him. It was as if every gap was filled between them when they stood there, bodies touching. The Taiyoukai's hand remained adamantly still at his side. Still consumed by undying anger and frustration, her right hand tightened around his shoulder and back, and her fist turned into a ball, catching thick strands of his hair between each finger and a lot more in her closed palm. Her left hand however remained soft upon his right cheek. It was then that she suddenly realized how appealing the Taiyoukai's scent was. It was a thick strong musk, mixed with an equal amount of a sweet scent, like the fresh _wild _flowers that grew on the highest green mountains. It was a double doze, making her senses reel.

He too smelled her heavenly odor that was now flooding his nose… the smell of roses and apple.

Kikyo parted her lips ever so slightly, her eyes remaining on his, as she felt his pure warm breath on her cold chest. And then, when she lifted herself up a little by standing on her toes, her lips touched his…

She was tentative at first, but soon passion clouded doubt. She increased the pressure on her lips and kissed him harder. With her eyes closed, she didn't stop to take a breath. The more she thought about her end, the harder she kissed him. His lips, though, hadn't parted and didn't move, even though hers closed and opened on his. Giving way to her anger again, she pulled her left hand back till it touched his pointed ear. She lightly pressed it against his head, causing him to involuntarily part his lips and relax. She now had total control over them.

Stopping, without parting lips, she took a deep breath through her nose, and now with his lips at her mercy -however unintended on his part- she continued the kiss more passionately. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and this fuelled her with more zeal, not for him, but for the kiss. She then bravely let her tongue slide into his mouth, running the tip along his sharp teeth, feeling every unblunted point, and then retracting it back into her own. She vigorously raised and lowered her chin, sucking on his surprisingly soft yet masculine lips.

Sesshoumaru stood still without objecting to how this human female was practically trying to suck his lips out. He wondered how a woman, who thought that she was going to die, could possibly be this passionate. She must be fuelled by her anger, he presumed. And… of course! He should have realized earlier. She was experiencing her _first_ kiss! Hmm… how pathetic. She had never been kissed before.

Kikyo was now lost in her frenzy. With closed eyes, she had no chance to read the growing irritation in the cold unblinking eyes of the Taiyoukai. But she was concentrating only on enjoying her first and last kiss, her kiss of death.

Frustrated, and feeling like she could be a little more comfortable, she tugged on the Taiyoukai's haori. When he didn't comply, she kept tugging until he finally let her pull him back towards the tree and then, suddenly, to turn and pin him against it in the same fluid motion.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, showing a little anger -the only emotion he had no qualms about showing, even though nothing usually survived long enough to bring forth his wrath. But this miko had _done that_, _survived_ and _furthermore_, continued to lead her blind assault on his lips. She had put her weight around his neck as her body pressed against him and across his torso. He, of course, could let her even hang from his neck -her weight was quite comforting. But _she_ bent her knees, and leaned into him fully, and then began trying to pull him down into a sitting position! Whether this was her exact intention or not, he did not know. '_Again with the continuous tugging!_' His anger again turned into irritation, but he complied.

Kikyo, though, did not know what she was making the Lord of the Western Lands do, per say. She instinctively leaned to the left, easily coming to sit on his right lap as he came to sit in a lotus position.

Again Sesshoumaru was angry. Where had her fear gone, he mused. He had never seen a human lose herself like this over a mere thing as a kiss. She must have led a lonely, unsatisfying life, even before her death. She had not been shown passion it seemed. Of course that was to be expected from his idiot half brother. She had probably lived a life that she had felt was forced on her. But right now she was starting to show herself as quite a curious creature.

Kikyo slightly turned the Taiyoukai's face to the left and down, giving her more comfort in kissing from her seated position. Her left hand was leaning against his chest, and she had her right hand on his left cheek while leaning on him with her left shoulder. Her thoughts of death and the passion from her first kiss began to make her feel heavy, and dizziness soon came forth.

She would remember that she was going to be killed soon, and then she would also feel the warmth of his chest. It was getting to be too much for her. Unknown to her, her left hand that was leaning against his chest started glowing with energy, and as her right hand moved down to rest on his left thigh, the Taiyoukai began feeling the heat, to which his right arm reacted, by instinct or some other force, by holding her around her waist swiftly, but not too tightly.

At this Kikyo's body jerked, and the glow left her hand. Her mind and body felt so tired and, in the middle of her kiss, she felt herself loose consciousness and enter into another world. He had probably had enough and killed her, and now she was dying, she thought, though she was aware that she could feel no pain. It was ironic that she would die in _his _arms. Slowly, her lips that were locked around his lower one pulled on it. And when her neck lost its strength and her head fell into the crook in his neck, they finally parted, releasing his lips from hers.

Sesshoumaru's left eye brow arched upwards on his face that was void of expression. She had fallen asleep, he realized in irritation and surprise. This wretched woman had made more use of him than he would care to remember, and all because of his mercy in view of Rin, and his duty to uphold his honor. And now the wench was sleeping on him, completely forgetting the death she thought she was about to meet! She was strange! Was she playing with him? Had she somehow figured out that he could not kill her? No, impossible. She was just… just being a …human! Despicable Humans! They had such weak emotions and minds.

Just then, Kikyo, in her sleep, rubbed her head gently against his neck, enjoying the warmth, and the feeling of the soft silkiness of his haori on her cheek and the gentle fur from his fury pelt brushing against the back of her neck. She finally rested again, her head now cramped into his neck, her nose leaning against the spot where his neck joined with his chest and her forehead leaning against his lower right cheek.

Sesshoumaru's golden pupils shrank to the center, his anger intensifying, but again Rin, and his duty to uphold his honor, forced him to calm himself. Shortly after, he decided to place the miko on the ground and leave. She would leave when she woke up in the morning, and then he would return to this place, alone, for he certainly found it a fine place to be as such.

A plan in mind, he slowly began removing his hand from the hold he had around her waist when the oblivious Miko, even in her deep, deep sleep, sensed the tiny movement and grumbled. He stopped, not willing to wake her up, lest she have another last wish. When she made no further noise, he again attempted to extricate his hand. But this time, the Miko not only grumbled, but both her hands began to glow with energy that slowly continued to increase in power.

At this, both Sesshoumaru's eyebrows arched upwards. The wench was _pleading_ to be killed by his hands, and she was doing it in her sleep no less!! Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to mumble. As the power in her hands steadily grew and he felt the heat once more, for the first time in his life of eight hundred years, he heaved a sigh. Growling inside his chest, he wrapped his right arm around her waist again. Immediately, as if on cue, the glow in her hands died out. He grunted at this, in clear irritation, thinking of how 'not being able to kill', had almost killed him, twice!

Deciding to make the best out of, what he thought was an unfortunate situation; he allowed his head to rest against the bark of the tree behind him. A large cloud branch lay protectively over their heads, large enough to keep them dry if it rained. And in front of him… the sky stretched over the valley below and beyond. He was sure that the view of the skies would take his mind off the irritating wench of a woman that was sound asleep, sitting on _his_ lap, and leaning against _his_ chest.

…--…

It was the early hours of morning, just before dawn. Sesshoumaru had managed to push aside any thoughts of the offending creature that was leaning against him, and thoughts of how insulting all this was. No one had ever got this close and comfortable with him, not even Rin! If any _one_ of the demons under his rule saw this, he would have to do something drastic, to erase the memory from their heads. Perhaps removing the heads of a few gossiping demons would do the trick. He was brought out of his thoughts when his sensitive ears heard the woman mumble something about Princes' and walls, before she snuggled closer into him. When he glanced down at her peaceful face, and noticed the way in which the moonlight reflected off her skin, he, in a tiny part some where in his heart, felt momentary delight that he could provide her such a sleep. No way in hell he would admit it, even to himself.

…--…

Slowly, ever so slowly, consciousness began to flow back to her, and even with her eyes still closed, she recognized the warmth that was constantly with her. She barely recalled the events of the previous night except for certain things, such as a blade at her throat. _'Surely this time… I must be in heaven…?'_ Without opening her eyes, she somehow managed to remember every thought and action she had let herself experience. It then immediately struck her that she was in _his_ arms, or arm, as it was the case, and she felt his only right arm holding her around her waist, and remembered how comfortable that was, and is. And as she realized she was leaning against his chest, she felt the strong beat of his heart -the sound that had kept her dreamless through the night, after so long…

Well she certainly wasn't dead. That much was also clear. She then inhaled his strong scent, as the pure cleansing morning breeze washed across her face. She resisted the urge to shiver when the long strands from his fury pelt tickled the back of her neck. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the first thing she laid her eyes on being his ever fresh face. It was a perfect time to wake up… the sun was rising, its first rays falling across his chest and then upon his face. His golden eyes glinted as if they were what were giving the sun its color. A few strands of long hair that had fallen in front of his shoulder moving in the wind, as did the short locks that fell across his forehead. This time, it was her turn to wear an expressionless face as she looked up at him without moving.

Sesshoumaru stared, till the rising sun was completely visible. He had sensed her muscles tense up ever so slightly, after her heart beat increased to signal she was stirring. This was good. She was awake. Now, if only she would get the heck off of him! He slowly looked down at her and her eyes seemed to sparkle at him, before she closed them because of the birth of the strong rays from the morning sun.

Kikyo felt a little… scandalized when she realized she was holding onto one of the two folds of his haori, and that her other hand was someplace it ought not be. She knew he was looking down at her. She averted her gaze from the dawning day to the hand she had embedded quite deep inside his haori. Then it struck her that for having been with him this way, he should have surely killed her. _'He must consider my insolent behavior an insult and a complete disrespect for whom and what he is.'_ But… he hadn't laid a hand on her, well …not to _kill_ her anyway. _'That's it!'_ For some reason, he could not kill her! _'But why…?'_ It didn't matter right now, because if that was the case, she had a chance to get out of this alive.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed him look away, back to the skies, just like he had ignored her the previous night. _'Pompous ass…!'_ Her face was adorned with a slight frown -one could only tell by the shape of her eyebrows. At-least he wouldn't kill her. But she _would_ hate him and everything that he was, for he was still a killer Youkai. _'Make no mistake demon._'

She removed her hand out of his chest, and gently let her legs slide off his lap where they had been comfortably tucked away. Putting weight on her feet, she raised herself off his body and stood on her own. She then noticed the slight dark patches on his kimono which seamed to be closing up on their own. She had burnt him, she realized with a start. _'That's probably why he couldn't leave me in the night…!'_ Huh, she smirked to herself. She had kept the Lord of the Western Lands under her control in her _sleep_! He deserved every bit of that humiliation. It also meant that his reason for not being able to kill her was a very strong one. _'He must be fuming inside…'_ Kikyo smiled to herself, thinking of what she had unintentionally put the Taiyoukai through. _'Filthy demon!'_

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he stared silently into the clear blue morning skies. His senses were heightened, and he was able to smell everything that the morning brought along with it. He could still smell _her_ scent too, and it was all over his kimono. He had to have a bath as soon as he could, he thought darkly. _'I don't want any trace of this human on me…'_

Kikyo caught sight of her white ribbon lying on the ground a short distance away from him, and gently picked it up before tying her hair back as she usually did. She thought she saw a hint of disapproval from the Taiyoukai. She then saw her bow and arrows. She wearily glanced back at Sesshoumaru before slowly walking towards them. When she successfully picked them, without incident, she placed them on her shoulder, and started back down the mountain, in the same direction she had come from last night. Due to a sudden urge, she stopped and looked back, one last time… He was gone! _'Hh!'_ Kikyo scoffed with a glare, before turning and going on her own way.

* * *


	4. The Trouble with Demons

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for the Reviews.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 4 : The Trouble with Demons**

**+Scene Change+**

"Jaken sama!" screamed a little girl's voice. The little green imp was sleeping soundly face down on a small rock. When he heard the scream, he jumped into the air in surprise, took a step forward forgetting where he was, and …crashed into the ground… face first.

"Curse you child!" his muffled voice came out from where his face was buried in the dirt.

The little girl screamed out laughing. "Jaken Sama, you wake up like this every day!" This really was how poor Jaken was made to get up every morning, worse if he happened to be sleeping next to a stream or river.

"Sesshoumaru sama hasn't returned yet?" Jaken asked getting up and dusting himself. "Have you seen m..y…" Jaken couldn't finish his sentence because in yawning he had taken a step forward and tripped on his own staff. Plonk! Face first into the ground again. "…st..a…ff!" he finished from inside the earth.

"Oh, Jaken Sama, you are so funny." the little girl was now in fits of laughter, even Ah-Un the two headed dragon seemed to smirk at Jaken's clumsiness.

The little girl finally being able to control her laughter ran around in circles, singing a little song about how the flowers smelt best in the morning.

"That girl makes me age faster everyday!" Jaken muttered under his breath before running after the girl to stop her from making such a racket that would cause unwanted attention to them, which was dangerous with Sesshoumaru Sama not around. The little imp no matter how much he hated it and complained endlessly would never let anything hurt Rin, for if that happened Sesshoumaru himself had said that he would end Jaken's life, and Jaken knew Sesshoumaru never made threats if he didn't intend on keeping them. Jaken, now huffing and panting, stopped to see the girl run in small circles around him just out of his reach, saying how slow he was. This morning exercise Jaken did not need!

Suddenly the girl stopped in her tracks before making a mad dash in a beeline, Jaken was about to follow when he saw that she was headed for the returning Sesshoumaru Sama. Rin stopped just in front of her Sesshoumaru Sama, and wished him a good morning to which he made no reply. She then noticed a few drops of water fallen on the scabbard of the sword and a few drops on his boot.

"Sesshoumaru sama had a bath." Rin said smiling. "Then Rin will also have a bath." she said excitedly.

Jaken having recovered his breath was now slowly making his way towards his Lord, when he saw Rin headed for him at full speed. Jaken braced himself for impact, instead he felt his hand almost pulled out and be dragged away. Looking at Sesshoumaru Sama, he suddenly realized what Rin wanted. "No.. wait Ri.." (Too late) Splash! Rin had jumped with him into the freezing river that ran a few feet from where they made camp yesterday. Jaken freezing his ass off, was about to protest when he saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, meaning to see to her every need. He hung his shoulders down in misery, when fresh water was splashed onto his face, almost making him choke.

After her bath and having had breakfast, Rin ran to stand beside her Sesshoumaru Sama. It wasn't unusual that Sesshoumaru Sama went on his midnight strolls, but he seemed to be a little agitated that particular morning.

"Is Sesshoumaru sama upset with Rin?" the girl asked innocently. "Rin didn't misbehave… much." She said looking down and then back up at his face. "Rin is sorry."

Sesshoumaru, who was looking up, looked down, before turning to leave. That look down at her, was all Rin needed to know that her Sesshoumaru Sama wasn't angry at her. Rin smiling happily continued the song she had begun a while back and fell into step behind Sesshoumaru. Jaken, who was trying to dry himself off, suddenly noticed that his Lord and the girl were leaving; even Ah-Un had got up and was following closely behind Rin.

"Sesshoumaru sama…. Wait for me!" Jaken squawked, when he tripped and fell again, before scurrying off behind them, as fast as his little legs could carry him.

**+Scene Change+**

Kikyo, having finished washing herself with some cold water at the river at the bottom of Cloud Mountain (the mountain with the giant cloud tree), was irritated, as she felt the right side of her waist; it was as if the warmth of his arm was still spread across it, like he was still holding her. The thought made her shudder, and she splashed more water onto her face and wet her chest a little. It was then that she realized that she could smell the tiniest bit of his scent on her. Almost untraceable.

"Infernal youkai scent!" she said out loud …before trying to catch a whiff of it _again_! She then crossed the river using the rocks that stuck out of them as a means of a bridge, and entered the thick forest beyond leaving Cloud Mountain behind her.

OOOO

She must have walked for about half an hour, before she saw a small amount of smoke rising through the forest; a camp fire. She entered a small clearing where several temporary shacks were built in a semicircle to one side. There were several people, engaged in their own work, -they were traveling cloth sellers. There were quite a few children playing at the center of the camp, when they stopped what they were doing to look at her. She smiled - all the children ran towards her. Slowly the adults approached her as well. On learning that she was a miko and a healer, they asked if she could try and help some of their men who had been seriously injured after a battle with a small demon. Kikyo was more than willing to help. She tended to the injured who were in a separate shack.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was now late afternoon, but the skies were as bright as could be. Kikyo was outside with the children seated around her, in eager anticipation of her next story. One of the littlest was curled in her lap and fast asleep. Kikyo looked to notice that several of the campers were composed of young couples, probably not married still. She saw several of them arm in arm, stroking each others hair, and simply enjoying each others company. How she wished she could have even a little of that experience, her head automatically turned to look over the trees, and see the well visible Cloud Tree, that was faraway…..rising into the skies.

"Demon soldiers." someone yelled, breaking her trail of thought. The whole camp was suddenly in a state of panic. Men and woman were scurrying about. The children drew closer to her, the fear evident in their eyes. Kikyo immediately grabbed hold of her bow and arrow, just as one of the shacks were overturned in a heap of dust. Everyone gathered on the other side of the camp. As the dust settled, she could see about a dozen demons standing there, with deadly intentions. The demons who were in human form, looked like a type of panther, with black and white fur covering their entire body, and they wore thick armor that covered their abdomen, shoulders and knees. They stood up on two legs just like humans, nothing to be amused about. Most powerful demons had human form with certain features of their true demon form displayed.

"You have no authorization to make camp here." shouted one of the soldiers, probably their commander. "For your insolence we will destroy your property but will spare your pitiful lives, unless you plan on trying to stop us!" The soldier smirked, a dangerous smile made evident by the twist of his lips.

As one of the soldiers moved towards the shack closest to him and was about to rip it apart, a purification arrow sailed smoothly just above his head to lodge itself in a tree. The demon yelled back in being burned by the energy that had radiated from the passing arrow.

"gaaah…what the hell!" he screamed as he fell to the ground writhing in pain from the burns. All the soldiers with surprise and confusion written all over their faces twisted their heads to the direction of the woman with her bow and another arrow, ready to fire.

Kikyo knew that there were too many of them, and demons of this type were very fast, she was hoping that they would be intimidated enough to leave. If they stood together she might be able to destroy all of them in one arrow, however if they split up, she could probably kill only a few, before one of them sunk their teeth into one of the villagers or worse, the children. She was quite safe because she could extend a purification barrier around her and none of them seemed powerful enough to break it. Now all the campers were also looking at the miko with surprised.

"What do we have here? A miko ha? Quite powerful aren't you." the soldier remarked sarcastically.

"More powerful than you think demon!"

"You have quite a sharp tongue. I think I'll cut it out for you."

"Hh,.. I'll turn you to dust before you could get anywhere near me." Kikyo replied calm as ever, but with anger in her tone.

The demon commander was now angry, having been talked down in front of his squad and some filthy human beings. That was when one of the girls who had been hiding in another shack all alone, made a dart to where the rest of her people were standing. One of the soldiers got down on all fours before leaping into the air, covering the distance in a second, and held the girl by her throat. She was struggling and squirming in his death grip, tears sliding down her terrified red face.

"Let her go!" Kikyo yelled, almost like a command.

The demon commander laughed out loud, and took a few steps towards the miko. "And what if we don't?"

"I will make sure you regret it." Kikyo's words echoed threateningly, it almost sent a shiver down the soldier holding the girl, even the humans seemed a bit taken back. Her voice meant what she was saying, no fear in her eyes. Everyone stood still.

A sudden but small gust of wind blew across them. The soldier holding the girl, angry that the other human had almost scared him, tightened the grip around the girl. The commander who was closest to Kikyo suddenly went white in the eye. Kikyo and some of the villagers noticed this. It was as if fear rooted him to the ground.

"STOP!" he shouted to the soldier. "Drop the girl, now!" he ordered the soldier behind him.

Kikyo was now a little surprised, but didn't show it …she knew better.

The soldiers were even more confused at their commander's order, to let the girl go. The demon took another step forward, and sniffed the air. Again a look of fear this time together with confusion dropped on his face. To the utter shock of everyone, he went down on one knee and bowed his head at Kikyo.

"Forgive me, my Lady! I did not know who you were. Punish me in any way you see fit, I will accept gladly." said the soldier, head still bowed.

The soldiers had no idea what was happening, but their duty was to follow their commander, so they all dropped down to bow to Kikyo as well. Now even Kikyo showed a little surprise at what was happening. 'This must be some demon trick.'

The commander lifted his head ever so slightly, to look at the miko who still had an angry expression as far as he could tell. "May I approach, my Lady?"

Kikyo could sense the tension and the very audible fear in his voice. 'If this situation can be settled without any blood shed its worth taking a chance. I do not understand what exactly is going on, but I have to play along.'

Kikyo lowered her bow and arrow, but still holding it firmly, looked at the soldier. "You may approach."

The commander stood up but still with his head bowed down, walked closer to the miko, before kneeling down in front of her again. Now he spoke only loud enough for Kikyo to hear. "I beg for your forgiveness, I did not know that my Lady was so closely or even _remotely_ associated with our Lord. I should have been able to sense My Lord's scent on you the moment we came here."

Kikyo was now at a loss.

The commander then looked up at her again. "I humbly ask that you would be merciful enough not to tell Lord Sesshoumaru about out insolent behavior towards you. He will have our heads sliced off. We will leave immediately."

Now Kikyo understood everything. "Leave now!" she ordered. The commander immediately got up, bowed down and removed himself and his still confused soldiers from the area. The people cheered in happiness.

One of the elders appeared in front of Kikyo. "I don't know how you had that much power over them, but we are eternally grateful to you for having saved all our lives.

"Think nothing of it." Kikyo replied politely. 'It was that Sesshoumaru's scent on me, that made his soldiers tremble in fear. If only Sesshoumaru knew, he would probably be steaming. I had no idea that your scent alone on another being commanded this much power.' Kikyo then again remembered how she had herself comfortably seated on the Demon Lord. She looked down at her clothes, even though she could not smell it much, she deduced that to demons, his scent on her must be clearly sensed. 'But even that soldier made a comment about _remotely_ connected, must be because he didn't expect Sesshoumaru to be with a human. Huh! Demon sarcasm! Maybe I should have threatened him a little.'

Everyone was just about settling, when "Demon!" someone yelled.

"Not again." Kikyo voiced, frustration creeping into her eyes.

Again a scream erupted, "Child eating demon!"

Kikyo's eyes widened, for this was worse than the soldiers. The children were no longer around her, in fact they were scattered all over the camp grounds. A huge demon crashed into the camp, knocking down a tree, and screams were heard, followed by frantic disarray. The demon instantly spotted a target, when Kikyo fired an arrow aimed straight at its chest. This demon somehow, sensed the purification power and managed to duck it. It in fear and anger, very much aware of the purification power, jumped over Kikyo, and although it wasn't very fast, disappeared into the forest in the direction in which she had come. The campers graciously gave her one of the fastest horses they had, when she said that she was going to pursue the demon and kill it. A child eater must be hunted down and killed!

Kikyo galloped through the forest, the demon had left an easy enough trail to follow. She remembered that she had encountered this type of demon before; it expels a poisonous gas in a fine mist that instantly paralyses anything human or demon, therefore human children have no chance what so ever, and are usually swallowed whole. This demon can attack and eat almost anything, the poison if used in its full force and potency can dissolve rock, like melting ice. 'I have to find it, I have to.'

OO

Kikyo had been traveling on horse back for quite a while before she could faintly hear the breaking of trees, and roots being overturned; it was not much further ahead. Suddenly though the noise stopped and Kikyo brought her horse to a halt, and decided to proceed on foot. Using the trees for cover she followed the path of destruction. Further up ahead there seemed to be a clearing and a small mountain to the right. The demon had stopped in its tracks and seemed to be looking at something intently. She decided to circle around…, hiding behind a tree she was able to see the demon on her right, and it was looking at none other than Sesshoumaru. She was in between them, the thick foliage giving her enough cover. The demon didn't notice or sense her presence. A large amount of space was between Sesshoumaru and the demon. Even further beyond Sesshoumaru, there was a two headed dragon, a green imp, and… the little girl!

'It's the same girl that I helped rescue. She is still with him.' Kikyo looked back at the demon, saliva dropping from its mouth. 'Of course, it must have seen the little girl.'

"Get out of my way, puny demon!" bellowed the demon at Sesshoumaru, to which he did not reply.

"How dare you insult Lord Sesshoumaru!" yelled the little imp that was standing behind the little girl.

'How annoying.' Kikyo thought.

"He's going to rip you apart, you piece of crap!" continued the imp.

"Is that so?" the demon asked sarcastically. "Well let's see what he can do after I melt him down. You'll probably have to put him in a flask and take him home. So why don't you save yourself and give me the child!"

"Sesshoumaru Sama won't let you take me, you dirty, slimy, disgusting beast!" the little girl said calmly. "So just go away."

"I have had enough of this!" the demon shouted. "I am afraid I will have to give you a pain-full death, puny demon. …Prepare to be liquefied."

'I wonder if Sesshoumaru knows that this demon could melt him into nothing.' Kikyo wondered.

Sesshoumaru just stood still, looking up at the demon that was so openly threatening him and the girl under his protection. 'Absurd.' Sesshoumaru commented in his head.

Then with a deafening cry the giant demon moved closer to Sesshoumaru, who stood still. The beast's mouth was charging up with a grayish light.

'It's going to use its full power!' Kikyo realized, clutching the branch in front of her… somewhere deep inside, in a small place in the cores of her soul…… she was worried about Sesshoumaru. Of course it was too small for her mind to take notice of, but it did exist.

The giant demon released the toxic poison straight at Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo's eyes widened when the Taiyoukai didn't even make an effort to evade the dangerous gas. 'Arrogant ass, he's going to just stand there and get melted!'

The gas flew straight at Sesshoumaru, completely covering him, and the ground beneath charred and turned black and dead. The Taiyoukai vanished under the cloud of poison. The giant demon bent forward to see the melted liquid run down. But what came into view next made him almost gag, and a certain other person hiding in the bushes stare wide eyed. The cloud slowly parted, settling down, Sesshoumaru was standing as still as ever, his hair blowing in the breeze and no expression on his face except, for a pinch of boredom...

"Rin.", Sesshoumaru called, his voice firm and authoritative. "Turn around and cover your ears."

The girl obeyed immediately. The imp was smiling evilly, like he knew what his master was going to do. The demon now scared that his deadly poison had absolutely no effect on this puny demon, took a step back realizing that there maybe more to him than he had assumed.

Kikyo, over the slight shock of Sesshoumaru's incredible resistance to poison, had a curious frown on her face. 'What's he going to do?'

Sesshoumaru flexed his clawed fingers, suddenly, three green Light Whips appeared from his fingers and fell onto the ground, sizzling as they touched the grass. The demon looked at the energy whips and decided to rip apart the puny demon before he was surprised again. He lunged forward. **Snap!** The whips had crackled; one of the giant arms of the demon had fallen to the ground, blood spurting out of the exposed limb. The demon was in shock ...so was Kikyo. Before he could react the whip cracked again, this time his other arm dropped to the ground. The demon was staggering back. Two more cracks. **Snap! Snap! **This, Sesshoumaru did with his eyes narrowed, after which the whips slowly went back into his fingers leaving a circular curving green lighted pattern in the air before disappearing. The demon removed of all limbs, crashed into the ground. It's hand and legs were scattered on the ground separately, blood spurting out from them. Sesshoumaru avoided trampling the gross smelling blood and moved to where the demons head was attached to what remained of the rest of his struggling body.

'Deserves every bit, the damn child eater!' thought Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the demon in pain. 'Let me, show you poison.' He stretched his hand forward, and green luminous, liquid poison, spurted directly onto the demons head, melting it slowly but completely. The demon screamed in agonizing pain, before dying.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, from the dead demons and it's very strong smelling blood, he reached Rin and while passing her, lightly touched her on the shoulder. She instantly opened her eyes and took her hands off her ears. Sesshoumaru had now walked several meters away and Jaken was at his side praising his Lord on his brilliant execution of the demon. Rin took hold of Ah-Un and started after them, when she suddenly remembered that a crown of flowers she had made, she had left near the boulder. She left Ah-Un and ran back to get it. Just as she reached the boulder and took hold of the crown, she heard a noise behind her. The dead demons stomach burst open, releasing a not so toxic cloud of poison in an **_increasing_** circle around it!

* * *


	5. The Wisdom of the Sword

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for the Reviews.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_Sometimes the **answer** of the **wise** may be **silence**, but the _**silence is in itself an answer**_, and only _**time will reveal its significance**_ – PurePower_)

**Chapter 5 : _The_ Wisdom _of the_ Sword**

Instantly Sesshoumaru turned around, saw that Rin was nowhere near them and then saw the cloud heading for her. She was quite far from it, but he thought that the cloud might reach her. In a blinding whiz Sesshoumaru was off…; the gust of wind he created with the sudden burst of Youkai power threw Jaken high into the air. Kikyo also knew what was going to happen, but she was too far away to get to the girl in time. Rin turned to see a cloud of grey almost on top of her, when suddenly an arm wrapped around her lifting her into the sky and away. But unfortunately she had taken in a small breath of the poisonous gas. Well away from the gas that had now become nothing, Sesshoumaru gently laid down the unconscious girl. Jaken then landed with a thump, on the ground a few feet away. A bump the size of a coconut sticking up from his head, he focused on his master who was kneeling beside an unconscious Rin.

'The Poison!' Fear gripped Jaken's heart. The fear that his master might torture him to death for not watching the girl and thus letting her get hurt, and for the first time with such intensity, fear for the girl, that **_she_** might suffer or die. Jaken remembered that when he was injected with a poison, Rin without the slightest hesitation went to look for the antidote on her own, nearly falling to her death in the process, before by some strange power Sesshoumaru had heard her call his name, and flew to her rescue just in time. 'This can't be happening, not to her.' Jaken pleaded and knelt down where he was, tears falling down and drenching his kimono.

"Get some water." Sesshoumaru snapped at Jaken.

Jaken immediately got onto Ah-Un and flew to the river that he hoped was nearby. Sesshoumaru gently placed the back of his hand on the innocent little girl's forehead. For a human, it was burning! She seemed to be cringing in pain, her face twisted in agony. Sesshoumaru was getting angry, how could he have not thought about the demon expelling the remaining gas after death, a final attempt to kill whatever that had killed it provided it was still around. Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled Tenseiga out of its scabbard.

Kikyo watched everything that was happening; the child lying unconscious and in pain on the ground, the first clear emotion she ever saw on Sesshoumaru - anger, and it was growing. She saw him pull out Tenseiga, 'Of course, the sword that can give life.'

Although the girl wasn't dead yet he could for some reason, already see the pole bearers.

Sesshoumaru holding the sword seemed to get angrier, the sword would not activate, and it remained a cold piece of steel in his hand, refusing to help the girl. Sesshoumaru always knew that like all powerful swords, Tenseiga had a mind of its own; it was after all forged from his powerful father's fang. Sesshoumaru also knew for a fact that the Tenseiga was wise, so much more than its counterpart Tessaiga. In truth it was like his father's essence was guiding his eldest son and heir to his kingdom, **_through_** the sword. Even though Sesshoumaru _had,_ seen the sword his father left him as useless, he had always kept it at his side. It was his father who gave it to him, and he would keep it, no matter how useless. That was until it was re-forged into a weapon. But now the Tenseiga that had pulsed, telling Sesshoumaru to use it for the first time, revealing it's power, to bring back to life little Rin, who had laid dead in that forest and who had inadvertently brought some level of kindness into the cold heart of the Demon Prince, refused to save the girl this time! Sesshoumaru respected few things in life, his greatest being his father Inutaisho, the greatest Dog Demon and one of the most powerful youkai to have ever existed, and the second was Tenseiga, no matter how much he hated doing the things that the sword would sometimes tell him to do. He always acknowledged the sword his father had given him. There must be a reason why Tenseiga was not willing to help but what? 'Damn!' Sesshoumaru cursed, looking down. His anger intensifying, and that's when he heard something dash out of some bushes heading straight for him and the girl. 'I don't have time for this.'

He shot forward and took hold of the creature from its throat, lifting his head he saw somewhat with annoyance, what he had actually caught. Feet dangling several feet from the ground, the miko was gasping for breath. "Grrr" he growled, low but soundly.

"I saw that the sword…couldn't…..help." Kikyo choked, speaking to Sesshoumaru for the first time. "Maybe…I can help! Please!... Let me….try!"

Sesshoumaru dropped the girl. Taking deep breaths and feeling the impression of his strong hand on her neck, she looked up at him. Then she crawled away from him and ran towards the child lying on the grass. Like a mother would hold a new born baby, Kikyo gently lifted the girl and laid her on her lap. Then putting her left arm underneath and around her she lifted the girl, from her waist up, to just above her breasts. Then she placed her right hand slowly on the girls' forehead.

"What's her name?"

"Rin.", Sesshoumaru's voice replied; speaking to Kikyo for the first time, with a coldness meaning that if the miko only increased the girls' pain, he would instantly end her life, honorable or not. Kikyo understood this.

"Don't worry."

"This Sesshoumaru is not worried. But perhaps you had better be."

'Another threat!' Kikyo thought to herself. This girl might mean more to him than I thought, perhaps more than he thought. I have to concentrate.'

Sesshoumaru watched on intently, as a pink glowing energy transferred from the miko's hand to the girl's forehead and then to the rest of her body. The two females were now bathed in a light pink, light. Kikyo could feel the girl healing, the poison disappearing, but then she felt something within her, like a part of her was transferring into the girl. This was the first person she was using her **_miko_** powers to heal after the jewel's influence on her. She could feel it, the girl had healed completely, but when she tried to remove her hand off the child's forehead she found that she could not. 'What's happening?' Now she was a little worried. The pink aura intensified, more of something within her was being transferred to the child, and she couldn't stop it, she couldn't even open her mouth.

"What are you doing wench?" she heard Sesshoumaru's angry voice.

Just then the pink aura formed a sphere around them enveloping the both of them, just like back at the cave. Then as suddenly and uncontrollably as the pure pink energy had taken come to life, it died out. Kikyo still holding onto the child feared the worst. Sesshoumaru appeared right above Kikyo and was about to tear her head off, when he saw Rin open her eyes. Rin looked directly at Kikyo, a little dazed, and then at her Sesshoumaru Sama standing tall and protective over them.

"It's you." Rin said in a weak voice. "Did…you save Rin again?"

"Yes." Kikyo said in a way to answer both questions and in a way a mother would comfortingly whisper to her child. "Go back to sleep. Don't worry about anything."

Rin quietly closed her tired eyes, entering a dream world of flowers and beautiful skies. She was asleep.

OOOOO

A while later, Jaken arrived with plenty of water, but almost spilled it all when he saw Rin sound asleep in the arms of some strange human female, and Sesshoumaru sama some distance away as usual looking up into the skies, night skies. But he saw that Rin was well, and he heaved a sigh of relief. But immediately reminded him-self to never allow Rin to know that he was this worried. He sat quietly. Yes quietly, like he hasn't done in centuries, and he was also still too scared to go anywhere near Sesshoumaru, in fear he might feel his wrath.

Kikyo, sure that the child was fast asleep, laid her down in her sleeping cloths that had been kept folded in one of Ah-Un's saddle's huge pockets. She looked like a little princess sleeping in warm snow, the way her rich and fine silk cloths wrapped around her. Kikyo thought she saw innocence in this little girl like she had never seen in anyone else before.

Jaken had lit a fire using his staff and Ah-Un was a distance away, watching the little girl sleep. Having made sure the girl was warm and cozy; Kikyo looked behind her to see Sesshoumaru quite far away, head in the stars. She suddenly felt very cold, even with the fire burning in front of her. She remembered how he had sliced apart the demon earlier that evening. 'That demon deserved to be met by Sesshoumaru's cruel nature. Though it's not surprising at all that Sesshoumaru might enjoy slicing something into pieces, but… the way he did it, with such ease, with such grace, every movement of his hand and fingers so precise and accurate, like the dancers with their silk strings. Well whatever said and done, and even if he apparently has a rather strange affection for Rin, he is still a cold blooded killer who has no values or respect for life.'

Her anger again apparent on her face, she picked up her bow and arrow and started walking away back into the forest. When she was quite a distance away from the little camp and just about to enter the forest, a figure appeared in front of her, making her stagger back in surprise. She recovered to see Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked angrily.

"I should be asking you that." Sesshoumaru spoke, sending a chill down Kikyo's back.

"What do you mean?"

"You have saved my ward, for the second time."

"So?"

"So, I am in your debt. However much repulsing I find that to be."

"Well consider yourself freed from your debt, I didn't do it for you, I did it for the child." Kikyo spat out; angry at his remark about repulsive. "Besides I wouldn't expect a cold blooded demon like you or any other to actually keep his word!"

"And what made you presume this about me?"

"You said I saved her for the **_second_** time, what about your debt to me for having saved her the first time? Tell me that demon, if you want me to believe that you actually believe in repaying debts and keeping your word."

"I have already repaid my first debt." replied Sesshoumaru calmly, but coldly, warning Kikyo to assess her words carefully before speaking.

"What! And how exactly did you repay me demon?"

"I spared your life."

"What?" Kikyo asked stunned.

"Yesterday, I could have easily ended your life, but instead chose to spare you and therefore repay my debt."

Kikyo stood there unbelievingly. 'So that's why he didn't kill me. I knew there must be a reason, but never imagined it would be this. That means I've already lost this argument. Huh, I'll be damned if I let a youkai think he beat me into a loss for words. Never!'

"You try to kill me, and then supposedly chose to spare me and that's supposed to be repaying my debt?"

"Think before you talk woman." Sesshoumaru said coldly but as calm as ever. "I did nothing to provoke a fight. It was you who initiated the entire event by firing an arrow at me."

"That wasn't my fault …exactly. The bird startled me!"

"It changes nothing because again it was you who fired the second arrow at me, and as for your pathetic, lame excuse for not being able to handle your own weapon because of a distraction, is simply reason enough for me to kill you."

"Oh and why is it such a simple reason?"

"Because when you were **_distracted_** and lost control of your weapon, it was pointed at this Sesshoumaru's head. Stupid, perplexed human! Can't you even see the illogicalness of your own actions?"

"Don't call me stupid and perplexed, Demon!" Kikyo said almost shouting; the worry that the demon she was arguing with, could easily rip her apart, not the least present in her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru now slightly amused at how far the miko thinks she can go on muttering nonsense, before she admits that he is right, or least that she was wrong, decided to continue with the conversion instead of getting back to the point. This was very unlikely of Sesshoumaru.

"If that is how you are acting and being, what else should I call you?"

"I am most certainly not being anything like that!" Kikyo spat, narrowing the gap between them. This she thought never possible. Arguing with a full demon about, _who_ was right? But she didn't expect to sleep the night away on one either, so logically this shouldn't be very surprising, but it was still unnatural. Kikyo her palms in tight fists, was inching closer to Sesshoumaru, if left to angry instinct alone she would probably try to slap him.

"And now I will call you a liar, because that is what you just did." stated Sesshoumaru deathly calm, his right eyebrow arching upwards ever so slightly - a sign of showing slight interest and/or amusement.

Suddenly Kikyo's face reddened, which Sesshoumaru noticed even under the night sky. 'I am behaving like a spoiled stubborn child. What is wrong with me? This is not how I was raised to be. The way I am behaving in front, in front of **_him,_** I behaved when I was twelve or thirteen. It's him. He is making me act like this. Wait…. He may make me feel like acting like that, but it is not his fault. If anything; compared to the cruel image of him I had painted, he has been more than patient with me ...among …other things.'

"Hm, silence?" Sesshoumaru mocked questioningly. "So you finally accept the defeat that was inevitable. It's about time wench! Now to get back to the point."

But Kikyo had stopped listening when she had heard him call her wench. She wasn't an ordinary girl, she was the most powerful miko, but even if he didn't respect that about her, he damn well shouldn't call her wench. The next few actions and thoughts she did without putting much thought into them.

She was about to do something irrational.

Her right palm that was clutched into a fist opened up instantly, she pulled her outstretched arm behind her, and put all her weight onto it and slung it forward aimed directly at Sesshoumaru's left cheek. The anger from her face, almost pouring out...

Sesshoumaru could see her actions almost in slow motion. 'From what I know about this miko, however little that maybe, she does not act irrationally or out of emotion, certainly not like this. How interesting, I have caused a change in her character. But she will learn that she is dealing with Sesshoumaru and she will respect that!'

Kikyo's open palm was nearing its target, when she suddenly saw a flicker in Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, it was as if the gold became more tightened, more cold, more….deadly! He was telling her that compared to his power she was nothing, and in this situation, utterly helpless. Her actions would be met with deadly repercussions! Her hand stopped just inches from his face, and just stayed there.

'Good, she knows her place.' Sesshoumaru thought, slightly surprised that she was able to read the change in his eyes. 'If she could read this, what else can she comprehend by looking into my eyes? This is a rather unexpected talent she seems to possess. Hm... No one should be able to tell what this Sesshoumaru is thinking.'

Kikyo let out a sigh, realizing what she was about to do, she slowly let her hand drop to her side. She could feel a little of his warmth, on her. 'I am going to be cold again tonight. Wait! What if? But! Could I ask him to repay his debt by…Would he even agree to something that unheard of, …would I? But yesterday….. I have never slept like that before. Besides I will still hate him, it's just a mutual agreement, nothing more. That is **_if_** he agrees, considering how much regard he has for honor and upholding it, he probably can't refuse. I'll be making use of him, but a demon like this deserves to be treated like a thing, an object. And it won't be hard to maintain and keep in control, since he despises humans as well. Well I have to take a chance and ask him.'

"Okay, I have decided how you are to repay the debt you owe me." Kikyo said slowly looking up into his face again, and in doing so, added some more confidence to herself and in an instant her frown was back on.

"So let's hear it wench." Sesshoumaru said hoping to get this done and over with. But as he was about to find out, it was far from being over.

Kikyo's hands balled into fists again as she heard that word again. But she decided she'll handle that later. "I have been alone for a long time now, and even before I died, I never had the simple pleasures in life. It didn't matter much when I was undead, but now I can feel again and I want to feel what I've never felt before, before last night that is."

Sesshoumaru's right eyebrow now openly rose above his left. "Get to the point."

"I am! I know how much you hate humans, and I certainly hate demons, meaning you too, but the events of last night and today may have compromised that somewhat. But one thing I can't deny is that when I fell asleep on you, unknowingly, it was so peaceful, and I liked it. I wasn't too excited that you were the one who made me feel that warmth, but it was."

'She had better not be trying to ask, what I think she is going to ask.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself a little angrily.

"It felt nice just to be held, and even the….kiss." Kikyo continued and now stood herself up straight and looked straight at his eyes. "I want you just to hold me every night, keep me warm, protect me, listen to me, and if I feel like it, kiss me, but nothing else. This is how you must repay my debt."

Kikyo noticed that Sesshoumaru's youkai energy was slowly building around him in a light blue aura. Two thin stripes or red flashed across both eyes from one end to another. He was angry! Very Angry! Kikyo took a step back, getting ready for the worst. She could slightly see his sharp teeth. He was growling. But just as suddenly everything stopped. He calmed down, and his cold expression returned to his face, and then it was no expression.

She noticed him look at her, and then turned slightly to look at the child sleeping a distance away from where they were standing. She noticed him look at her for a while, before turning to look back at her.

"I am honor bound to repay my debt." He said very coldly. "Therefore I shall comply with your request. But remember the exact words you spoke …nothing more will happen!"

"Trust me! NOTHING more **_will_** happen. So we are agreed?"

Sesshoumaru made a slight nod and looked away. 'Father must be laughing at my predicament.'

It was well into the night now, Kikyo was standing about two meters inside the edge of Cloud Mountain, the Cloud Tree behind her, her arms wrapped around her chest, and even her lips were cold and slightly shivering. She had left to start back to the mountain, giving Sesshoumaru a little time to calm down. But now she was getting restless and very cold. Her anticipation of his warmth made her feel even colder. Her bow and arrow lay against one side of the tree. She was looking up at the sky to her right hugging herself tighter. 'Where the heck is that demon?' Just then a strong gust of wind blew across her, sending a chill down her spine. 'That must be him.'

She turned to look and saw Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away, as cold as ever. But she knew no matter how cold his expression was, his body was warm and that's all she needed.

"I am here wench, so how do you wish to proceed?" asked Sesshoumaru in so cold a voice that it would have frozen the sun.

Kikyo was too cold to retort and immediately she skipped towards him and just before she reached out to him she said "You will not address me as wench."

"And what should I…" Sesshoumaru had been cut off.

Kikyo had wrapped her arms around his waist and covered his lips with hers. "Mmmm" she hummed, and then stopped her lips from moving and just held them against his, absorbing the warmth. She could recall the way his lips had felt last night, they felt even better now.

Just then Sesshoumaru took his eyes off the girls head, looked into the now clearing skies and heaved the second sigh of his life. Sesshoumaru what's happening to you?

Parting her lips with his, she now put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to his body. In between kisses she said,

"You…will….call… me… …Kikyo." She kept softly pecking his lips with hers. "Now kiss me back."

Sesshoumaru looked at her like he had never seen her before.

"Don't intend on keeping your word?" Kikyo asked mockingly.

Sesshoumaru again a little angry, put his arm around her and pulled her close with force, and landed his lips on hers and flexed the muscles in his mouth in a way that looked like he was going to suck her mouth out. But in fact he was extending and relaxing every muscle around her lips and mouth. For Kikyo it was incredible, the way he manipulated her lips, she gripped his haori at his back and crushed it in her tight closed palms. She had never felt anything like this before, never. He suddenly pulled his lips and face away from her, and she tried to follow, but he raised his head so that she couldn't reach.

"I always keep my word and protect my honor, but, you shall not mock this Sesshoumaru. It was not in your request."

"I thought it came with the package?" Kikyo replied mockingly. Oh OH! She did it again. Sesshoumaru looked at her sternly. "I apologize." Kikyo said bowing her head slightly not in respect but in irritation at her own behavior. She kicked herself in her mind. 'Kami, I am behaving like a child again!'

* * *


	6. Bitter Sweet Tears

**Author's Corner**

Hey everyone – Thanks for all the reviews, and a special thanks to those who take time to review each chapter as I go along. It's wonderful to hear what you think about the chapters and _even_ how each one made you feel. I hope to hear all your comments and thoughts. Thanks again for all your support and encouragement.

**Point to Note**

Sometimes certain chapters in a row have a certain familiar flow to them. To better grasp or feel the content you might want to read them again once the new chapter is updated. **(Chapters 5-7)**.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_sometimes the most **hurtful** of statements may make one fully **realize and understand** what one was too **afraid** or **stubborn** to **accept about one's own life**, don't ignore it, instead be _**bold enough to analyze it**_, **and**_** one may find answers to one's life's questions**_. – PurePower_)

**Chapter 6 : Bitter Sweet Tears**

OOOOO

Several slow moving clouds had now passed over Cloud Mountain. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the Cloud Tree, his left leg stretched straight on the ground and his right half bent at his knee, the heel of the boot digging into the grass. Kikyo was sitting on the ground beside him on his right; she was leaning against his chest, her left hand placed on his right knee, her head placed between his neck and right shoulder, looking at the sky that stretched out in front of them. Sesshoumaru was looking to his left, of course at the night sky that sparkled with stars, when Kikyo reached behind her to find his hand that was just lying on the ground. She took it with her right hand and placed it around her waist, his palm coming to rest a little over the left side of her middle. Sesshoumaru looked down at this.

Kikyo could feel his head turn as his chin graced the top of her head.

"Comfort, remember?"

She saw that he didn't bother to reply.

"Its not supposed to be this chilly at night during the spring season. Do you know why?"

"The snow at the top of the mountains that surround us has not melted yet. The chillness will be no more in a day or two."

"You seem to know a lot demon."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her again; too bad he couldn't see her face. 'Is she mocking me again?' "These are my lands, is it not obvious I would know?"

"I suppose so, but I did not know that these were your lands. So how long have you been coming to stand under the Cloud tree?"

"Only, since yesterday. The tree did not exist before last night."

"What? Are you telling me this tree grew so big in one day? And you don't find it strange?" Kikyo leaned forward to turn her head around and look at him, her palm sliding down to his thigh from the knee, the silk material of his hakama's were a delight to touch.

"This Sesshoumaru does not question nature. Yes the tree probably grew in a single day or less, but I sensed no danger, so I accepted that this tree, however mysterious its appearance, is just that, a tree" Sesshoumaru said looking into space.

"And you have that much faith in your ability to sense something like that?" Kikyo asked resting her head back into the comfortable portion it was in before.

"This Sesshoumaru was born with that ability. It is in my blood. Tell me miko; don't your powers give you the ability to sense such things?"

Kikyo didn't mind him calling her miko. "I am not naturally aware of such things, as your demon blood gives you the power to do so. If I concentrate my powers, then yes I can sense such things. I am sometimes able to naturally sense the presence of demon aura's that are a close distance from me. But I couldn't sense you when I walked towards the tree."

"I am in the highest ranking of Youkai's. I have the ability to completely mask my scent and Youkai aura."

"But when I did concentrate my power I was able to feel your aura."

"That was because this Sesshoumaru intended it to be so. I didn't hide my aura when I felt you use your miko power."

"Arrogant demon." Kikyo whispered under her breath.

"As a demon I can easily hear your whispering. If you did not know that, you are far more incompetent in knowledge than it thought."

"I know far more, than you presume I know Taiyoukai!" Kikyo said tightening her grip on his right hand that lay across her stomach.

"I highly doubt that." Sesshoumaru said bored.

"Oh, and what fact makes you doubt that?"

"The simple fact that you have lived for only twenty years, excluding the time you spent as the undead."

"And just how old are you?" Kikyo asked turning around on her knees and pressing them against his waist, looking at his face angrily.

"Eight hundred." Sesshoumaru simply said, not facing Kikyo.

"Eight hundred! But…but, you look so….." Kikyo looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"This Sesshoumaru is no mind reader miko, so finish you sentence." he said, now looking at Kikyo.

"You look so young!"

"Hm." Sesshoumaru grunted getting bored again. "This surprises you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Getting over her amazement Kikyo looked at the devilishly handsome youkai prince that sat in front of her, no matter how powerful, because of his regard for honor, he was at her mercy as long as the night lasted. "I'm glad you took your armor off before coming to me. Make sure you do that every night. I can now hold you any way I choose to." Sesshoumaru sat there with his stoic expression looking again into the skies.

Kikyo laughed inside, and then couldn't believe she laughed even on the inside. Sure she had smiled, when with the children, but even before she died she never remembered having laughed. And all he had to do was…'nothing' to make her laugh. Still on her knees, Kikyo slowly placed both her arms on his strong chest and then slid them down slowly, onto either side of his waist, as she placed her forehead on his left chest. She breathed in his magnificent scent. 'I never knew a demon could smell this good.' She then slowly stood up on her knees and rested her bottom on his lap making him stretch out his right leg a little. Now she hugged him tightly around his waist as she pushed her head upwards gently, still taking in his scent, as well as feeling the fine silk on her skin, and finally stopped when she had reached his neck. There she tickled her nose by rubbing it against the soft smoothness of the skin at the base of his neck. She then closed her eyes, snuggled deeper into his warmth, and before he knew it, she was out like a light.

Early next morning, Kikyo woke up **_just _**before dawn. This time she was too deep in his neck, so she knew she wouldn't be able to see the rays of sun fall on his face. She then kicked herself mentally as to why she would want to see that anyway. She could see the first rays of the sun break through the disappearing night. 'I love waking up to the rising sun.'

Kikyo was about to snuggle herself again; when in an instant Sesshoumaru was up on his feet. Bump! Kikyo landed on the ground, eyes dazed and wide, wondering what happened. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru to see that the sun was fully on him now and his magnificent hair sparkled. "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking down at her. "Your terms was that I only stay with you the night. As you can see it is day. Your terms expire when the first rays of the sun are made visible."

"You could have told me to get off you, instead of just getting up on your own."

"You were awake before dawn, you could have got off on your own, but you chose not to."

"I didn't know you would stick to the terms, to the letter!"

"Now you know." Sesshoumaru said as he calmly made his way to the left of the tree and the edge of the mountain.

"I'll make you pay for this tonight, Taiyoukai!" Kikyo shouted rubbing her bottom gently.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his head back ever so slightly so that he could see the miko with the corner of his eyes. "I'm sure you will."

Kikyo was about to insult the demon when she noticed that he was gone, completely disappeared. 'Oh, trust me demon, I will get back at you. Nobody treats a miko like that!' Then without her realizing why or how, she slightly giggled out loud. But as soon, as it had come out, it disappeared. Kikyo just sat there, trying to understand what had just happened to her and about her giggling fit.

**+Scene Change+**

Ah-Un was sleeping peacefully at the base of a mountain. Jaken was sleeping noisily in a seated position while leaning against a nearby tree, holding his staff in both hands.

"Jaken sama!" Rin's voice yelled out cheerfully.

Jaken got up with a jerk, and was instantly on his feet. 'Ha' he thought nothing to fall down from today. Jaken was very excited, this was among the very few times he woke up and didn't immediately hurt himself, since Rin joined their group. Before that of course he never slept, maybe once in a week or so. Jaken was very excited; Rin would almost always make fun of what would happen to him as soon as he got up, but not this time. But unfortunately Jaken was a little **_too _**excited for his own good. Jaken turned and ran to go to Rin. Thump! Jaken had run himself right into the very tree he was sleeping under. He slowly slid to the ground, like a tire without air.

"Curse…you…child!..." Jaken was unconscious on the ground.

Several minutes later, Sesshoumaru arrived. Rin ran to greet him. 'The child seems to have completely recovered. Good.'

"Sesshoumaru sama, see." said Rin turning herself around in front of Sesshoumaru. "Rin already had a bath, and breakfast too." Then Rin suddenly remembered something. "Jaken sama, where did the lady that helped Rin go?"

"Who knows? She probably, creped back under what ever rock she slithered out from!" Jaken replied, eyes closed and an indignant look on his face.

Thwick! Jaken had a huge red bump on his head. He opened his eyes as he saw that Sesshoumaru Sama had just passed him and continued walking. Rin got onto to Ah-Un and began following him. Jaken stood there wondering what happened, to make Sesshoumaru Sama angry, when he suddenly realized that he was being left behind.

"Sesshoumaru sama… wait for me!" Jaken still a little dizzy from the bump on his head in trying to follow the group, ran straight into another tree. Thump! He got up, shook his head to clear it and then scurried off after his master.

Sesshoumaru certainly did not discipline Jaken for having referred to the miko in comparison with creatures that don't have legs, but it was because he was with her, that made him angry. 'To think that this Sesshoumaru would be with a human who was compared to such a creature. Of course Jaken did have a rather insolent tone against anyone but me. And the miko is rather…..beautiful, especially for a human. Jaken won't insult her again! This, I have decided.'

OOOOO

When the sun was at about a quarter of it's way through the sky, Rin was running ahead of the group towards a gigantic set of doors, that were wedged in a even bigger wall that ran on both sides, further than even a demon eye could see. The wall and the doors were ten times bigger than if Sesshoumaru stood up on two legs in his true demon form. This was the great wall built centuries ago by Sesshoumaru's great ancestor that ran around the entire castle and all its hundred gardens, countless rivers, hot springs, mountains, the subject's houses, the family graveyard and all that belonged to the Dog Demon family. Now all this was Sesshoumaru's. The wall was completely impenetrable as it was several meters thick and built with ancient stones. The wall itself being impassable, the stones generated a protective barrier, that no demon or magic could break. The Only way through was if the massive gates were opened. Each door required fifty strong demons, to be opened. But the massive gates were usually opened only when a Lord of another land visited with his troops, or if one of their own armies were leaving or returning. At the gates inside the walls, a thousand demon guards were stationed, who were replaced every week, till then no food and no sleep, not they needed it. At the very bottom of the massive door on the right was a smaller door, to allow the few demons that passed through every so often, but Sesshoumaru of course used it a lot more.

"Obina sama." Rin called out having reached the smaller door.

A few moments later a loud rumbling sound was heard as the path through the small door was revealed when a giant, square block was lifted. A huge demon appeared in the entrance easily covering half the space that was held by the giant block. Covered in armor and a giant sword on his waist, he towered above Rin. This demon in the presence of the child was a gentle giant, but if anything threatened to pass through the gates without permission he would be a raging force of demon muscles of steel and power. He was the demon in charge of the main gates. He didn't always stay there, but it was his usual post. The demon with huge yellow eyes laid out an open palm on the ground. Rin ran and got onto it slowly as she was lifted into the air and brought near the demons face.

"Good morning Rin." the demon greeted in such a gentle voice that you could hardly say it belonged to a giant demon.

Rin giggled as always when the giant smiled, revealing his huge teeth.

"Look Obina sama." Rin said showing up a small brilliantly sparkling stone in her palm. "Rin found it exactly where Obina Sama said it would be."

The demon looked at the stone. He knew the child had a liking for shiny stones, and when he remembered where he had seen a kind she didn't have he mentioned it to Rin. Lucky that Sesshoumaru had chosen to travel in that path. "It is very nice Rin." the giant said revealing his teeth again.

"Will Obina sama tell Rin if he remembers where more shiny stones are?"

"I most certainly will."

Just then Sesshoumaru arrived at the gate. Obina still with child in hand bowed as he greeted his Lord, and stepped aside for him to pass. Obina set down the little girl so she could catch up to their Lord.

"You really shouldn't encourage her Obina!" Jaken said walking up behind him with a high-up look on his face and eyes closed.

Obina looked down at the miniscule imp and growled.

Jaken was last seen running and yelling, "Sesshoumaru Sama, wait for me….!"

The castle and its private grounds were in the center and spreading back wards a little. The surrounding area was where all the nobles in demon rank lived. The caste had within itself about twenty of the hundred gardens and several of the other natural beauties outside. Among the gardens was also the biggest in the land. The castle itself had a protective barrier, which was raised only when there was an attack from a foreign demon army. But for centuries now, no-one would dare attack the Kingdom of the Demon Lords, for it would be suicide to do so. But entrance into the castle grounds was very strict. When all the demons, that were busy doing their daily work, saw their Lord going to the castle, they bowed and waited for him to pass. Rin was the only human in the entire grounds of the Demon Lord. Even though some of the demons outside the castle hated the very sight of her, they wouldn't dare say nor do anything. Sesshoumaru had instantly killed several demons for merely looking at her with malicious eyes. They all knew the power of the son of Inutaisho, the last demon Lord. Rin was not allowed outside the castle unless she was with Sesshoumaru. The demon subjects within the castle however had grown to love the spirited child. Whatever differences or grievances the demons had, they would without a moment's hesitation lay down their lives for Lord Sesshoumaru, the same for the several hundred thousand soldiers, and hundreds of generals. When Sesshoumaru was away and Rin was left behind in the castle, which happened rarely, his personal bodyguards were to see to her complete protection.

Rin who had been born poor, became an orphan, and then had to steal to eat food, now lived the incredible life of a little princess. She had her own room, playroom, study room, and a garden of her own. Sesshoumaru spoils her like anything. But he doesn't see it that way nor has he even thought about it. To him for some unknown reason the child's happiness is what is important. Besides Rin is quite disciplined and though she may not always obey everyone in the castle, there was one being she obeyed without hesitation, without doubt and without question, and that was of course her Sesshoumaru Sama.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was late evening now; Sesshoumaru had just finished his weapons training, and was heading to have a wash. Sesshoumaru then went to the private dining room. Sesshoumaru ate not because he needed food, but because he liked the taste of certain kinds. Only Rin was allowed to eat with him. After dinner Sesshoumaru was standing on one of the many balconies, as he watched the sun set. A _record **third**_ time in three days, he heaved a barely visible sigh. Soon he would have to go to the miko. Just as night was about to fall he turned and went to Rin's room. Since the day that Sesshoumaru saved Rin, she refused to go to sleep without seeing his face when he was there, unless he was away on a long trip. Sesshoumaru opened the door of her room to see Rin, with several servants around her, on her giant bed sitting up straight. Sesshoumaru did not enter the room, but looked at Rin, she immediately let the servants tuck her in and she instantly fell asleep. He went back to the balcony, having told the head demon in charge of the matters of the castle that he'll be back at dawn. Sesshoumaru engulfed himself in the bright blue transport orb of his and darted into the sky leaving behind a tail of bluish haze in the darkening sky.

**+Scene Change+**

Kikyo was making her way towards Cloud Mountain, feeling a little down. She had completed her duty of protecting the Jewel. She was now free of that responsibility, but most of her life had been about being the guardian of the jewel. But now what was she supposed to do, what was her purpose. Was she really free to make her life the way she chose? But why did the jewel give her life instead of ending it and giving her rest. For the first time since she became a miko she felt like crying. 'Where is that demon?'

She was nearing the river now, when the ground behind her erupted into the air, a huge demon clawed its way out of the earth. It was too close to Kikyo, when she tried to use her bow the demon tapped it out of her hands splitting it in two in the process. Another swing of the giant demons arm, and Kikyo was knocked back towards the edge of the river. She slowly sat up to see the demon lunge at her. Suddenly Kikyo felt self pity. She was just wondering whether she was finally free to live a life the way she chose, and whether there was any meaning to her life without the jewel to protect. 'Maybe it's not so bad if this demon kills me. I just don't know.'

She looked to see the demon now almost upon her, when suddenly it crashed into the ground just barely out of reach of her, and just as soon was dragged back through the earth. Suddenly lifted into the air with the same force and thrown back into the sky. As the dust cleared Kikyo saw Sesshoumaru, with his back towards her looking at the demon that was covered in scratches and was bleeding. The demon stood up and was about to launch itself on Sesshoumaru, when green whips flew at him slicing him in several places, and his body parts fell on the ground like a tower being brought down.

Kikyo a light bruise on her left hand just sat there as Sesshoumaru turned to look at her, slight curiosity in his eyes. He walked as he normally would, like a Taiyoukai prince, and stood looking down at the miko who just stared at him.

"Looks like you got here just in time." Kikyo said looking down at the ground and not standing up. "But why did you save me?"

"It was my duty to protect you, as per the agreement." Sesshoumaru replied looking up at the stars. "But I was here well before the demon appeared."

"What!" Kikyo said her head shooting up to look at him. "You waited till it attacked me, before rescuing me!"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking down instead he went closer to the river's edge and sat himself down in a lotus position, a short distance from Kikyo. "The night had not formed completely when I arrived. I sensed the demon move towards you below ground. I was hoping it would kill you, but instead the blundering demon sought to play with its food. By the time the demon tossed you around and then chose to kill you, unfortunately, the night was completely formed. Therefore it was this Sesshoumaru's duty to save you then, so I did." Sesshoumaru turned to see the miko still sitting on her bottom, a stunned expression on her face. 'If only she'd stay frozen like that forever.' A fourth sigh.

"You knew the demon would attack, and you were **_hoping_** it would kill me!" Kikyo suddenly stood up anger flowing out from her like a damn that had been broken. She ran to where the Taiyoukai was sitting calm as usual.

"You son of a..." Kikyo had landed her knees on his lap and was now furiously pounding his chest with her tight small fists. Kikyo was too emotionally weak to use her powers. 'Even he thinks I would be better off dead! This Taiyoukai would like nothing better than that, to free himself of his debt to me.'

Sesshoumaru felt nothing as she continued her crazed pounding on him. 'Maybe she's finally flipped. But….if she is not of sane mind then she could never set me free of my duties to her, ...that is not until she grows old and dies.'

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who was still pounding away. 'No, I can feel her anger. It is too concentrated to be of an insane mind.'

Kikyo was furious and at the same time so sad. Nobody thought of her worthy enough to live. Nobody **_loved_** her…. Now for the first time since her early years as a child, tears began to appear in the corners of her eyes. It wasn't long before they were falling freely and uncontrollably. She was now sobbing without much noise. Her hands that she had propped up between herself and his chest to try and control her emotions suddenly gave way, and she collapsed into him. Her head got deeply embedded within his chest as her arms lifelessly fell onto her laps and the sides of his waist. As soon as her head touched his body, she started crying openly and honestly. She couldn't help it, the softness of his clothing and the warmth of his body; she just had to let it all out. The noises of her crying were now loud, like that of a little girl who couldn't find her mother. The tears came like rivers, dampening his haori as they slid down the silky material. He could smell the salt in her tears and even feel her trembling lips against his chest.

Kikyo didn't care about anything now, not the fact that she was crying, not the fact that she was crying into the chest of a Taiyoukai, she just didn't care. She was just going to let it all out. She remembered that when she was a child, she always felt better after a good cry.

'Humans and their emotions. No control what so ever.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'It's not surprising that they are so weak.'

OOOOO

It was quite a while later; Kikyo's sobs were gently decreasing. She leaned herself in and sat on his right lap, her left hand holding her own haori tightly and her right arm placed flat on his lower left chest, her head was leaning high against his right chest. She was taking deep breaths, because she felt so weak and a lot of energy was spent on crying, through her mouth and let out the occasional sniffle. She just sat there, her eyes now open, looking at the silk that the demon Lord wore and the view of the open night beyond, her cheeks still having trails of fresh tears. Sesshoumaru looked down to see her red tear smeared face. Still she was beautiful.

"If you are done whimpering, shall we make way to the Cloud Tree? We are in the open, and I don't want to be seen with the likes of you."

Fresh tears formed in her eyes. 'The likes of me…' Kikyo said nothing.

'She surely does not expect this Sesshoumaru to carry her.' he thought. 'But if I say something she might start shedding those damned tears all over me again. Hmmm.. It would seem I have no choice. He lifted his palm from where it sat flat on the side of his right knee and placed it around her waist holding her securely. Kikyo made no movement or said anything, still looking at his silks as if she found something only she could see, either that or she just didn't want to turn her head, her heart was too weak to allow such movement. Swiftly but slowly the fury pelt wrapped around Kikyo's folded legs going between them and around to give her support. Sesshoumaru stood up. Kikyo was strapped like a baby on Sesshoumaru's front right side. He turned around and looked up at the mountain. With a gentle push with the tips of his boots, he lifted off into the air. The wind blowing down on them, Kikyo closed her eyes when she felt the wind cool her face and dry her tears. She then slowly turned her head to see them rising higher and higher, and the stars shining brightly and the cool blue moon. It was so peaceful, like she was being lifted off into the heavens. His hair long silver locks falling around her like a curtain of silver shimmering light, bending and flowing with an impeccable rhythm as if in perfect tune to natures breathing. She lifted her chin a little higher to see the branches at the very top of the Cloud Tree; they were also partly bathed with the moons light. They were now almost at the top. They flew up over the edge, before he landed as soft as a feather a few feet from the tree. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl nestled in his chest, she still made no movement nor did she hint any sign of saying anything. So he went to the base of the tree and sat himself down comfortably. The fury pelt relaxed letting his laps accept her gentle weight again, but when it tried to unwrap Kikyo held onto it with a firm grip.

"It feels nice. Keep it wrapped around me." Kikyo finally spoke ever so softly.

Sesshoumaru ignored her completely, and attempted to retract his magical fury pelt. Kikyo though held on tighter refusing to let go, she looked up angrily into his face.

Sesshoumaru returned her look with a cold killer look, his naturally long and narrow eyes, seemed to freeze her from inside. "This Sesshoumaru expects an answer when he asks a question."

Kikyo suddenly remembered her not answering his question near the river. 'I didn't think he'd get this angry because I didn't answer his question. I suppose everybody else answers him immediately and he isn't used to being ignored, who would when everyone is afraid of him. He wouldn't care the slightest about how I was emotionally. Cold beast!' "I am sorry." Kikyo said looking away from his emotionless face, but still not letting go of the pelt.

"Your apologies are of no use to me miko." Sesshoumaru said coldly in his ever unchanging tone. Kikyo had unintentionally noticed many times how sexy and alluring his voice was.

"You don't have to get so angry, just because I didn't answer your question." Kikyo said still looking away and in a still recovering voice.

"Miko, I am not in the least angry, merely irritated. However this Sesshoumaru getting angry is not something your human eyes are capable of handling."

'I misread his eyes. No, I didn't even bother to look at them. I judged him in the way I would judge anyone else when he made the remark about me not answering him. I forgot he's different, even among demons probably.' Kikyo realized.

"So you're not angry?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat what he has already said."

"Then why are you irritated?"

"Isn't that obvious? It's the display of your weak human emotions in my presence."

"Emotions don't make you weak."

"So you gasping for breath and your body shivering **_after_** you cried were a result of the warmth from my body." That wasn't a question it was a sarcastic statement. Yes, that _was_ sarcasm.

'Was that Sarcasm from Sesshoumaru?' Kikyo pondered only for a second, before getting back to the subject at hand. "That is a normal human response. I wouldn't expect a demon to understand."

"Demons cry too, miko. But your **_human_** response did make you weak, too weak to fight, too weak to call on your powers, and too week to defend yourself. ….. Perhaps too weak to want to live..."

Kikyo snapped her head around to look at him, and he met her gaze with no problem. "What's that supposed to mean Sesshoumaru?"

"It means exactly that. When the demon was almost upon you, I sensed no fear, no increase in heart beat or adrenaline. You just sat there, awaiting your death, uncertainty in your eyes."

"Okay, so maybe some human emotions make you weak. But if demons have the similar emotions doesn't that make them weak too?"

"It does, and that's what brings about their death …or_ the death of others_." Sesshoumaru said turning to look back up at the skies.

Kikyo thought she caught an ever so slight change in his voice at the last five words of his sentence. "But there's nothing to be ashamed of in expressing your emotions, not all emotions make a human, or demon, weak."

"If one allows oneself to express or feel emotion, he then has no control over what emotions to feel and what to suppress. Just as some may make a being stronger, certainly some will make him weaker. So is it not better, to feel no emotion, rather than to feel emotion and thus risk your very life?"

Kikyo was very wise, much wiser than most would believe and she was intellectually very apt too. But as hard as Kikyo thought for the first time in her life, she didn't have an answer to what must have seemed a simple question. This Taiyoukai, this arrogant demon Lord that she unexpectedly ran into, had her stumped. "I don't have an answer to that question." Kikyo replied honestly looking down, upset partly that she didn't have an answer, and partly because as a human Miko she lost to a demon Prince in a harmless yet life rethinking conversation. 'He is much more than he allows people to see.' Then something suddenly occurred to her, about something he had said before!

* * *


	7. And so it Begins

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for the Reviews.

**Point to remember**

Please, please, don't take this the wrong way – it's just something to remember.

Some of my friends have had this problem, and they couldn't get the full picture and the actual-real meaning of the content of the chapter(s).

In the story I hate putting commas, but when and if I have, it means that you should stop, and perhaps even read that part again, because it is something of importance, great significance or **very necessary, for you to get a clear picture of in your mind** – before proceeding further, so that you may not get confused with what's in the rest of the chapter(s). This is so, especially, when it comes to descriptions.

**Point to note**

There are several identifiable **_unique_** small things or hints that I give in chapters, they **_are important_** and certainly not insignificant (most of the time – (lol), and many of them **_will_** be called upon in later chapters, with a degree of greater importance than thought possible or expected. It will be to your benefit if you try to remember the little things too; if you want to follow the story in a perfectly clear way, (or you could refer back, but finding the correct chapter might be a hassle).

Once again; no disrespect meant to the readers.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 7 : _And so_ it Begins…**

"What about anger? You told me you feel anger, isn't anger an emotion?" Kikyo asked looking back up at his face again.

"Miko you are more lacking in knowledge than this Sesshoumaru thought." Sesshoumaru stated. Kikyo had a scowl on her face as she looked at him, but said nothing. "Anger is in itself not an emotion, it is a state of mind, a built in natural characteristic of any creature with a mind of its own. Anger may be caused by certain emotions but it is something that has very little to do with feelings. And anger, is a **_strength_**."

"Then do you feel fear?"

"Fear was lost to this Sesshoumaru a long time ago. Now tell me miko, do you still want to live, or are you still having doubts?"

"I want to live." Kikyo replied softly looking up at the skies that Sesshoumaru found so fascinating. "**I**f for any reason, it's to find an answer to your question.**"** Kikyo gently leaned her head against him. "And I will find an answer. You can count on it"

"Hm." grunted Sesshoumaru. "I shall see."

"You know Sesshoumaru..." Kikyo said placing her palm on his left cheek and pulling his face down to look at her, "for a demon, you have managed to amaze me endlessly."

"That was never one of this Sesshoumaru's intentions. But with your crude mind I doubt it'll take more than a demon pup to **_amaze_** you miko."

"Just like a demon." Kikyo said sitting up straight on his lap, to face him chest to chest. "Can't take a compliment when it's from a human? But know this demon; that was the only compliment I gave you and it will also be the last."

Kikyo then launched herself into his face, meeting him lip to lip, nose to nose. She closed her eyes as she reveled in his scent, and on the pleasure she was feeling from his firm masculine lips. Placing her hands on his shoulders for support, she stood on her knees, slowly pulled her palms up to cup his face between them, and then she pulled her head up before bending again to feel his now moistened lips on hers. She cupped his head a little harder to make him allow her tongue access to his mouth. Her hot tongue reached inside, first gliding along his perfectly shaped and uniformly placed upper teeth and gum, before proceeding further inside to meet his motionless tongue. She felt his tongue and made little ripples on them with the tip of her own, before retracting it and giving her full attention to his lips once again. Stopping to take a few deep breaths, she looked down at his face; his eyes seemed to stare right into space even though they were looking at her. 'Probably trying not to think about how I am making use of him.' She thought he looked like he would let her do anything to him. Kikyo covered his eyes slowly with her left palm and let out a slight smile, she crossed her right arm around his neck, and hugging him… she placed a light peck on his upper left cheek... before slowly moving into another passionate kiss. "Mm…" she moaned softly as she relaxed herself upon him, brining her left hand around his neck and on top of her right. A little while later she had her legs folded downwards and under her, on his lap, and her hands were still hugging him around his neck as her head rested against her upper right arm and the base of his neck. She was fast asleep, breathing lightly into his hair that immaculately flowed behind him. 'How could this miko, sleep so soundly when she is sleeping in a position such as this.' Sesshoumaru mused to himself. 'She is a strange one.'

OOOOO

It was several hours later. Kikyo felt soft strange warmth, but she couldn't smell Sesshoumaru's strong fresh scent clearly, so she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself comfortably wrapped in his fury pelt that was also filling in the depression in the ground, making a soft comfortable bed. Since her head was on the side of the tree, she quietly tilted it down and out. An end of her fur bed, was leading out in its normal size and shape, floating in the wind before it went round his waist and connected to his right shoulder. (Sesshoumaru is able to make the fury pelt grow to any size or shape and manipulate it into holding, carrying, covering or even attacking something) The lengthy body between His shoulder and her current bed, swayed in the wind, coming to rest on the ground every once in a while. Sesshoumaru was looking up into the skies, standing motionless as he normally would, parts of his clothing and most of his hair flowed gently in the light breeze. She quietly sat up covering her unexposed chest with a layer of the fury pelt of her makeshift bed, and looked at the ethereal figure standing with his back to her, near the edge of the mountain.

"Why did you wake up miko?" his voice suddenly asked her, his highly acute senses having picked up her movements.

"I…I couldn't smell your scent." Kikyo replied a little shocked at the answer she had just given him.

Sesshoumaru turned his head only ever so slightly so that he could look at her with the corner of his left eye. "You are capable of smelling this Sesshoumaru's natural body scent?" he questioned, somewhat amused.

"Yes." Kikyo said looking up at the barely visible stars; but she could feel him still looking at her with the corner of his eye. "Your scent is strong and different. It's quite easy to recognize, by any human. It's rather nice."

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore her last comment and turned to look back up at the night sky. "Do you require my body to go back to sleep?"

Kikyo noticed that he, if at all possible, seemed to enjoy looking at the sky. "No, your fury pelt will do. It's only a short while before dawn." Kikyo said, lying back down and gathering some of the fur within her arms. "It has enough of your scent." Kikyo added under her breath.

Sesshoumaru of course heard this. 'She is allowing me time alone, even if it is out of **_her_** time.' Without looking behind him, he made more of the fury pelt grow and enlarge, forming a thin blanket around and over her, and transferred his scent through it. (Powerful demons are capable of leaving their scent on any object, usually to mark their presence or as a sign to show that the object the scent was on belonged to them) Like sparkling dust he let his scent move through the pelt, instantly covering the bed and blanket. His scent hit Kikyo's nose like a fresh cool breeze.

"Thank you." she said without realizing, slowly drifting off into sleep.

Sesshoumaru would have made a comment saying that her gratitude was unnecessary because it was his duty to see to her comfort, but sensing that she was already asleep, he said nothing.

OOOOOO

Kikyo later got up just before the sun was about to rise, she sat herself on the giant root on the left side of the tree to look at Sesshoumaru who hadn't moved an inch since she last saw him when she awoke missing his scent. She could just barley see his left cheek from the view she had. She sat silently, waiting, waiting for the sun to wash over his form. 'So I like to see the sun rise on him. It does not mean anything. I simply plan to observe something that I find….beautiful. That's all! I will never let him know I enjoy such an event with him involved. The demon would probably say it was another of my weaknesses. But I did make a mistake in judging him before, nevertheless I have no intention of telling a demon about what I like and enjoy. I will certainly not degrade myself. Now, just shut up and enjoy the show.' Some small thing somewhere inside her knew that there wasn't a complete truth to one of the thoughts that had gone through her mind, but alas, too small for Kikyo to ponder about.

The first rays of the sun cut through the night sky, creating first a pinkish and then a yellowish horizon in the distance. The immediate clouds around it turned a light blush of pink. The sun seemed to rush its rise today. A strong breeze blew across the mountain, shaking the branches of the Cloud Tree, which released multitudes of its small green leaves that floated down before the same breeze trapped it, and carried it away off the side of the mountain. It was a little unusual to see so many of the tree's firm green leaves fall, but fall magnificently they did, like slow green rain. A few leaves got stuck onto Kikyo's long hair, but none would **_dare_** attach themselves to Sesshoumaru's silver streams, instead they briefly floated all around him, before being carried away by the wind. The rays of the sun reflected off his face and hair, and his white clothing, making it look like his whole body was shining in a white light. Yes, Kikyo was right in waiting patiently to see something beautiful. His shadow slowly grew till it stopped at her chest. Then with a flash of energy; blue spread around him in a circle, like new forming waves till he was completely enclosed in his transport orb. The orb took off into the sky, heading a short distance in the direction of the rising sun, before making a wide left turn in a uniform arc, and disappearing past the side of the mountain.

**+Scene Change+**

Somewhere in ancient Japan, deep, deep underground, a rather large scorpion demon, was making its way through a dark tunnel, to a giant cavern that had a light yellowish red illumination. This demon was about seventeen feet tall, yellow in color, walked on four legs, had two arms that seemed too big for its body, had a tough outer skin that was dark yellow in color, had red eyes, two horns on the front of his head, a giant tail with the end looking like the end of an arrow, and was well built with an evil grin on his face. The demon entered the cavern. The cavern was huge, mostly shrouded in darkness, and at the center was a pool of steady lava, the only source of light. There was probably a volcano directly below, probably several hundred feet below. There was also what seemed like a bottomless pit at one corner. At the far end of the wall was what seemed like a large chair, made out of the bones of a past demon. There was something seated on the chair but was not the least visible because of the darkness. The scorpion demon bowed, before the shadowy figure seated on the chair.

"Gintaku, how is the search proceeding?" a broken dark voice emanated from the shadowy figure.

"We are close my darkness. It will be less than a day, before we have located its exact position." the scorpion demon answered with a dark voice, second only to his master.

"Good. You know how important it is that I find all seven dark orbs if I am to gain ultimate power and claim the surface as part of my dark kingdom. Here take this." An ivory horn appeared in front of Gintaku. "Dip the tip in the lava of the pit of darkness. Gintaku did as he was told, the ivory horn hissed, as the lava touched it, but it didn't melt, instead it glowed with a dark aura.

"What is this for my Lord?" Gintaku asked placing the horn safely on his body.

"Each orb is said to have a powerful demon sealed inside along with seven of its warriors. They are demons of darkness; they will help me in my conquest. Mind you Gintaku, the head demon of each army is very powerful and even their warriors might be too much for you to handle. Once freed, they will obey only me, so I have inserted part of my essence into that horn so that they will not attack you. When you find the first orb pierce it with the horn to free the demon within, if you come across any disturbance use them to handle the situation, but bring the orb to me! The orbs are what matter to me. And when I have all seven orbs, I will be unstoppable. Ahha…hha…….hahaha……" His evil laughter echoed through the cavern almost making it shake.

**+Scene Change+**

Kikyo was now walking through another part of the forest, enjoying the warm sunshine that occasionally fell on her face; when the breeze moved the branches high above her, the chirping of birds and the smell of the green forest. It was just after the sun reached the middle of the sky; Kikyo had treated herself to some fruits and saved a few berries in a little pouch to eat later. She was feeling a little thirsty, so she was making her way to where she remembered having seen a stream. 'Some nice cool water is exactly what I need.' She could hear the water running its course only a short distance away. All of a sudden she heard running footsteps, headed straight towards her, the noise from the stream was too much of a distraction for her human ears to figure out which way exactly the noise was coming from. It was too late by the time she could identify the direction in which the sounds were coming, a body crashed into her, knocking her down to the ground, as its arms tightened around her stomach. Her quiver of arrows had fallen behind her. But she suddenly felt the grip around her stomach loosen. She lifted her head off the ground slowly, to see the smiling little face of a girl. It was Rin! On seeing the Priestess the little girl had left Jaken's side to go and hug her.

"You scared me little one." Kikyo said smiling at Rin who had now knelt down beside her.

"Rin is sorry. Rin is just glad to see you." Rin said smiling ever so sweetly.

Kikyo sat up and ruffled the little girl's hair. "I am glad to see you too. My name is Kikyo."

"Rin thanks Kikyo chan for saving Rin." Rin said her smile growing.

"And I am glad I was able to help." said Kikyo standing up, the child getting up with her.

As the two were making their way towards the stream, Jaken came running along, huffing and panting as usual. He stopped just short of the two, and on seeing the miko he was about to hurl an insult, when they completely ignored him and walked past him. Kikyo had had a good drink and was sitting at the edge of the stream with Rin beside her.

"You'd better leave before Sesshoumaru Sama, comes back." Jaken said from where he was standing and watching the two females intently.

Jaken never trusted humans, and even though Kikyo had saved the child's life, he still couldn't help but wonder if she was casting some sort of spell on her.

"That's Jaken sama." Rin said pointing at the little imp with her little fingers. "He is always worried." she continued smiling.

"I can see that." Kikyo said turning to look at Jaken. "Don't worry your little green head Jaken, I will handle Sesshoumaru." Kikyo could easily sense that Jaken was at unease in her presence. "Are you scared of me Jaken?"

"What! Of course not! Why would I be scared of a human?" Jaken retorted; surprised that she had correctly guessed exactly what he was feeling. Jaken knew that she must be a strong miko to be able to revive the child after an attack like that, which meant her purification power must also be strong. She could instantly turn him to dust. 'Yikes!'

Kikyo looked away from the imp to focus on the girl who was admiring her hair.

"You have beautiful hair Kikyo chan." Rin said, feeling Kikyo's hair in her fingers. "It's so silky."

"You have beautiful hair too Rin, I think the little pony tail on the top is very cute."

Rin smiled, pleased to hear this remark. Just then the breeze picked up. Rin instantly looked around.

"Sesshoumaru sama is coming." she said excitedly.

Kikyo was fascinated at how well Rin knew when Sesshoumaru was coming. She hadn't finished pondering, when he appeared right in front of them.

"Look Sesshoumaru sama, I found Kikyo chan walking in the forest."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyo, obviously displeased at her presence in his group. Kikyo understood exactly what his stern glare meant. She was sure that he wouldn't be rough with her in the presence of Rin, but she couldn't be sure. Sesshoumaru then glanced at Jaken who was now hiding behind a tree, only his color drained face exposed.

"I tried to tell her that you wouldn't be pleased to find her here, but she wouldn't listen." Jaken stammered in fear.

Jaken then looked at Kikyo who didn't seem to be afraid; Jaken knew that this would only make his master angrier. Rin oblivious to the tension in the air was all smiles. She had her Sesshoumaru Sama and also Kikyo chan, she couldn't be happier.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kikyo, who put on a frown. 'What is this miko doing here?' Kikyo was about to say something when the Taiyoukai turned his back to her, he was looking further down stream. The stream made a sudden turn to the right behind a huge boulder. The Taiyoukai was staring intently at the stream. 'He has sensed something.' Kikyo thought following his gaze. Then everybody even Ah-Un looked down stream.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered. "Take Rin and go back, now."

"But Sesshoumaru sama..." Jaken began to protest, but stopped mid sentence when his master gave him a sharp glance. "At once my Lord. Rin get on Ah-Un."

Rin immediately climbed on Ah-Un, followed by Jaken. The two headed dragon that was still staring down stream, looked at their master before powerfully lifting itself into the air. Jaken was too busy trying to see what had made his master send Rin to safety and forgot to hold on properly. As Ah-Un climbed into the sky, Jaken lost his grip and rolled down over and over along the back of the dragon, "Ahh…aaak..." and was just about to fall when he managed to grab hold of the end of its tail.

"Damn... two headed dragon…..woah!" Jaken muttered as he held on for dear life.

Rin waved good bye to Kikyo as they disappeared out of sight. That was when the most shocking thing took place.

The steady peaceful stream stopped flowing! The water stood still, like it would in a closed pool with nowhere to go. Sesshoumaru stood still, not the least bit bothered about the stationery stream, Kikyo though moved towards the stream and touched the water, it seemed normal enough, then she noticed Sesshoumaru distance himself form the stream but still did not avert his gaze. Kikyo stood puzzled, when suddenly there was a sound like gushing water, with a lurch and plenty of water sprayed into the air in all directions, the stream started again. Kikyo now more than a little wet, watched in shock; though one wouldn't be able to tell by looking at the calm expression on her face. The stream was flowing alright, but only it was flowing in the wrong direction! The stream was running back wards!

* * *


	8. Demon of the First Dark Orb

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for all the Reviews.

**Q&A – and Important**

To: TheDisruptiveOne

To answer your question simply: "No, he won't"

I can understand why you asked the question. I have read a lot of Sesshoumaru fictions, but most of them, if not all of them, tend to change Sesshoumaru's natural cold personality, way too fast (For my liking), after he meets the heroine. I personally felt that it should take more than just the presence of a woman to change him. They should have a lot of important experiences and trials to even begin, a change in personality. Sesshoumaru is very smart; he won't admire a woman just because she has a wild side or is childish at heart, to earn his respect and admiration would require far more than that. He has been around for centuries and isn't going to change because of any-one in a matter of days (no matter how beautiful she is). I wish I could explain more, but that would require information from future chapters. I completely understand your concern though, so don't worry, he'll come around, taking his own cold, slow, seductive time…

(The story has just begun…..)

**Point to note – Very Important**

In chapters, usually when both characters are involved, I may sometimes refer to one of them by name (Kikyo, Sesshoumaru) and the other by title (Miko, Taiyoukai). When this happens, it means to give greater importance and have more concentration on the actions or speech of the character with the name, than the one referred to by title. His or her (named character's) **_contribution/act/feeling/importance/look/history/influence/point of view or power_** is of greater significance and importance at such a point. It may sound confusing, but you'll have no problem understanding as your read on.

Thanks again to everyone.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 8 : _The_ Demon, _of the _First Dark Orb**

Kikyo stood motionless, watching the unnatural event that was taking place in front of her very eyes. Kikyo was pretty accustomed to unnatural things but this was just bizarre. Suddenly Kikyo's powers became restless, her forearms and palms were glowing with her purification power, only she didn't initiate it. Kikyo's miko training gave her the ability to understand, at least to a certain, extent; that her powers were reacting like a reflex action to some one or something. Sesshoumaru noticed the display of her power, which was apparently acting on its own, out of her _complete_ control. But he had more disturbing things to keep his mind on; he could sense the presence of another youkai close by, very close. He seemed to have several lesser demons, not very powerful. He had to find out what was happening, after all these were his lands. Sesshoumaru started to walk down stream, when he sensed the miko follow him. 'Her powers, they are trying to tell her something. Obviously she has no clue as to what. I am starting to like this less and less.'

Kikyo didn't know what her powers were trying to tell her, but she knew it was leading her somewhere, and apparently Sesshoumaru who was walking in front of her was headed in the same direction. 'Should I ask him what his senses are telling him? No! Since it is day, he'd probably ignore me or give me one of his death glares. I think this is something I have to find out for myself. My powers never reacted like this before, but after the Shikon no Tama brought me back to life, it somehow has affected my powers too, what did that jewel do to me? But I must confess I have never felt this much power in me before. I like it.'

**+Scene Change+**

Gintaku was standing at the edge of a high rock; several of his lesser demons were gathered around him, staring at the now empty pool that the stream used to flow through. Two of his demons were deep down in the pool, digging through the muddy soil, they were looking for something. Suddenly a stream of purple black light flashed into the sky briefly lighting it up, and then in the muddy earth there was a orb the same color as the light it had emitted, lightning seemed to flash all over the surface in dark blue flashes. One of the demons carefully picked the glowing orb in his hands and leapt to where his master was standing several feet above. Gintaku held the orb in his hands; he could feel its dark power. Just then he looked up to the other side of the drying pool. He saw a Taiyoukai looking at him and behind him a miko, her hands seemed to be glowing.

"Ahhh, the great Sesshoumaru Sama, I presume?" Gintaku hissed from the safety of being on the opposite side of the pool. "I have heard a lot about you, and your power."

Sesshoumaru barely paid any attention to the demon, instead he was focusing on the glowing orb that he held in his hand. Being a Taiyoukai, he was able to easily sense the dark power the orb was emitting, it was intense. It seemed to have more darkness than his last sword Toukijin. Sesshoumaru was slightly amused.

"I apologize for having to dig around in your land like this, but alas I have a master I must obey." the demon continued not knowing that Sesshoumaru was barely paying any attention to him. "And my master is more powerful than even you!"

Now that last part, Sesshoumaru took notice of. 'This demon dared to think that this Sesshoumaru's power was second to someone. I shall enjoy ripping his throat out.' Kikyo stood there quietly, trying to understand what her powers were trying to show her. She could also feel the terrible darkness from the orb. 'What the hell is going on?'

"If this orb is as powerful as my master says it is, I am going to test it out on you first." Gintaku snapped, noticing that Sesshoumaru was not in the least bothered.

Gintaku slowly took out the ivory horn, and with a strong grip, he plunged the tip into the orb. And then………there was….nothing! Sweat appeared on the face of Gintaku. 'This does not look good!' He looked up at Sesshoumaru far on the other side; he seemed to be flexing his claws. Gulp!

Then suddenly Gintaku could hear the gush of water, the stream was flowing back into the pool. The water rushed down filling the pool in a matter of a few seconds, before continuing on its path that ran down from the pool on the other side. Immediately a light beam like the one from before, was shot into the pool of water by the orb. Kikyo's arms started to glow furiously, even Sesshoumaru could feel the heat, and he was standing several feet in front of her. Sesshoumaru's natural instincts told him that the events that were about to unfold, would definitely get on his nerves.

The pool started bubbling. A slight smile grew across Gintaku's face. A burst of the dark light was released from within the pool, the water started turning like a whirlpool, faster and faster, then without warning the water rushed into the air, like an upside down fountain. The dark light was glowing from the middle, and then the water was torn apart, revealing a demon!

The demon was in human form, had pale dark blue skin, his eyes were glowing purplish black, and his hair was messy strands falling over his face and shoulders. But the disturbing part, his hair was made out of water, clear, pulsating, water. His skin seemed to sparkle, probably because of the thousand little miniscule droplets of water covering it. He wore black hakama's and haori. His clawed bare feet and clawed arms were exposed. A curved saber was placed on the left side of his waist; it seemed like a normal blade, only it was black in color, even the blade. No one said anything, there was silence in the air, and even the noise from the stream seemed to have died out.

Finally Gintaku broke the silence that had spread like a blanket around them.

"Sesshoumaru Sama, meet the Water Demon of the Dark-side, Waturaka!"

Sesshoumaru already bored, casually noted that Waturaka's blade could have been better forged, the curve at the end was too much, probably making control a little harder than it need be. 'He should kill the sword-smith who made that sword for him, I know I would.'

Kikyo's hands were increasing with purification power; she could feel that the powers of purity were at unrest. It wanted this new evil destroyed.

Gintaku pointed the horn at Waturaka. "Kill that Taiyoukai and the miko." he said.

Waturaka acknowledged the horn in Gintaku's hand and the orb in the other. He faced Sesshoumaru, and the miko. Waturaka could easily sense the incredible youkai power of Sesshoumaru. "You have a **_strong_** blood line I assume?"

Sesshoumaru did not reply.

Then something within Waturaka stirred, the darkness within, was telling him something. The Miko! She had Purification power, very strong too, she must be destroyed. 'But first... the Taiyoukai.' The water demon grinned, exposing his sharp triangular teeth. As he was standing on water, he pointed his right hand down, and emitted a thin ray of dark light. Again the water began to bubble. "Arise my minions and serve your master."

Slowly seven demons appeared out of the water to stand around Waturaka. They too could float on water. Waturaka's minions looked a lot like him, except they weren't as tall as him, their skin was much lighter, and their hair was not made of water. Waturaka was taller and much bigger in build than Sesshoumaru, and his shoulders were extremely broad.

"Kill them!" Waturaka said pointing at Sesshoumaru and the miko.

His demon minions unsheathed their swords, exact duplicates of their masters' but smaller, and charged at Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. Kikyo quickly ducked well behind Sesshoumaru. The demons ran across the water, and as the first one was almost upon Sesshoumaru, a razor thin blue light flashed across his stomach, when he was in mid air, about to bring down his sword. The demon had been sliced in two, and fell to the ground dead, and soon there was nothing of him left. Sesshoumaru stood there with Tenseiga glowing lightly. Sesshoumaru wondered why the demon had not been taken into the next word by the Meidou Zangetsu Ha, and had been cut instead. 'This has never happened before.' The remaining six demons stopped in their tracks, surprised. Then simultaneously, they all leapt into the air, and brought down their swords, which now glowed with dark light, suddenly waves of water that were glowing were released from their swords, heading straight for the Taiyoukai prince. 'They plan on killing me with, water. How absurd, almost childish.' Sesshoumaru placed his sword in front in a defensive position, creating a shield from its power, behind him the miko also had put up a barrier around her. The six waves crashed into his power shield one after the other, shattering the rocks and splitting the trees that were around and behind him. Sesshoumaru just held his sword in front wondering when the damn waves would come to an end. The water crackling with dark energy, even cracked the ground, but when they made contact with the miko's barrier they hissed and vaporized immediately.

Mean while Waturaka stared, his eyes widening a bit when he saw Sesshoumaru's image appear between each wave. 'Not a single drop of water has touched him. The shield his sword is generating is very strong, much stronger than I thought. Even the miko is not as effected as I thought, she is straining, but her barrier is holding strong.'

The last of the six waves, crashed against Sesshoumaru's energy shield, he stood calm and still, but as the power died down, it was time to act. Sesshoumaru slid into the air, six easy cuts, and the demon minions were gone..., but he didn't stop there, he effortlessly aimed for Waturaka and brought his charged up blade down. Waturaka though somersaulted back and out of the way. Sesshoumaru landed in the pool of water, but he didn't sink, and looked at Waturaka landing several feet away on dry land. 'I hate it when they run.' Sesshoumaru though stopped all immediate thought when he felt the Tenseiga pulse, before dying out. 'I can't send this demon straight into the next world? But why?'

"I'll admit, your sword is very powerful, Taiyoukai. It connects this world with the next." Waturaka said in a stern but arrogant manner. "But you cannot cut me like that, because I am created from both this world and the next. To kill me, or rather to try to kill me, you will have to do battle with me. Can you battle with that sword?"

As if in immediate response to the sniveling demon, Tenseiga **pulsed** in Sesshoumaru's hand, ready for battle! This was no ordinary sword, it was a sword of two worlds, the sword of life, the sword of heaven, and if its master so chose, a sword of death, how dare they question Tenseiga's Battle-worthiness! They will pay with their lives…

When ever a powerful sword, especially one's as powerful as Tessaiga and Tenseiga are about to unleash a new type of attack with its power, their master would require a considerable amount of time to be able to master or even initiate a special attack. But Sesshoumaru was no ordinary swordsman, he had an incredible level of understanding and presence of mind along with respect for any weapon he held in his hand. This was an incredible gift, and talent that Sesshoumaru possessed, because of years of training and learning to look beyond what one can see, and to feel the power and to let the power guide him, but he was always in control of that power. Where as Inuyasha would take several battles and near death experiences to be able to activate a special attack from his sword, or to even know that his sword was capable of such an attack. This was one of the reasons why Sesshoumaru thought, and still thinks that Inuyasha doesn't deserve such power in his hands. At least he somehow always manages to stay alive, even if it means discovering power at the very last second before disaster. Tessaiga was a sword that had to be discovered every step of the way, because of Inuyasha's immaturity, which probably wasn't going to go anywhere for centuries. But Tenseiga knew, and always has known even before it revealed it's control over death, that Sesshoumaru was a higher being, as in he just **_knows_**, therefore Tenseiga would reveal a special attack only if it chose to, because it knew that's it's owner would master or even perfect it, instantly.

Sesshoumaru could feel _new **power**_, coursing through his blade. The Tenseiga was ready! 'Well, well, well… what other things have you hidden in this sword father?' Sesshoumaru mused in his mind.

"That's right Sesshoumaru Sama, you can't stop us! No one can! Haha..ahaa a.." Gintaku hooted. Big mistake!

Sesshoumaru raised his sword above his head and brought it down in an arc across the pool, energy radiating out of the sword. The pool **_exploded_** in front of him, a huge wave of water rose into the air, before crashing down into Gintaku and his minions. They were literally swept away, not in a good way though, in fact rather painfully. The force of the wave knocked them back, and then crushed them into the ground and dragged them several feet across the rugged land. Some of Gintaku's minions died instantly when their bodies were crushed between the force of the wave and rocks. 'Loud mouth scum.' Sesshoumaru agreed with himself.

"Not bad… Sesshoumaru!" Waturaka said appearing out of the passing wave unscathed.

Kikyo, who had marveled at Sesshoumaru's sudden display of incredible power, felt a sinking feeling when she saw Waturaka unharmed. 'I guess you **_can't_** fight water with water.' Kikyo brought down her barrier and slowly took a few steps toward the pool that was now filling in again.

With a splutter and cough, Gintaku raised his soaked self, from behind a bush, that was apparently the only thing that remained rooted even though trees behind it had been uprooted and thrashed into pieces by the wave caused by the power blast of Tenseiga. 'Now that's a wave.' Gintaku thought secretly to himself, while turning to look at Sesshoumaru who was…… wa...l...k...i...n…g… on water! 'Is there **_anything_** he can't, do?'

Sesshoumaru gracefully made his way across the pool and jumped, onto dry land, because the pool was still not filled up-to the brim. Landing softly he watched as Waturaka unsheathed his black sword, it was glowing with dark energy. How ironic that he was now about to fight with a sword of pure energy, instead of Toukijin.

Waturaka leaped into the air towards Sesshoumaru, bringing his sword down to meet Tenseiga. Energy crackled as the two swords made contact. Waturaka was applying pressure, a slight smile appearing as it seemed that he was forcing down Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. 'Does he actually think that he, a water-demon, could win this Sesshoumaru, in a battle of strength? How overly conceited. He will have to be taught who he is dealing with.' Without warning or possibility Sesshoumaru pushed forward his only arm. Waturaka caught by surprise but not having time to react was sent hurtling into the side of a small mountain. He crashed into it, loosening the rocks that were above and brought them crashing down on him. Sesshoumaru knew better than to turn his back, and watched as the rocks virtually crushed the demon, but it was not to be. Water steamed out form under the rubble and reformed the demon.

"Sesshoumaru… you'll have to do better than that." Waturaka snickered.

Now Sesshoumaru was irritated, a lot, this demon not only refused to die, but was now mocking him. Waturaka unleashed a wave of water with dark power, Sesshoumaru sent a **_blast_** of energy as well, blue crashed into darkness. The blue blast from Tenseiga ripped through the dark wave, shining with brilliance. Waturaka stared wide eyed at the blue energy that was ripping apart and disintegrating everything that stood in it's way as it headed straight towards him. 'His power is incredible!' The power creamed Waturaka erasing his form, before destroying earth several meters behind and dying out. Sesshoumaru looked at the black scorched remains. His senses picked up the demons scent again. 'Damn! It's still alive!'

Kikyo had also thought that the demon had perished, when again water streamed forward and took the shape of Waturaka. Suddenly her powers kicked into high gear covering her entire arm, with only half knowledge of what she was doing, she stretched out both arms, and the purification power sped across the pool like water out of a geyser, only in a thick almost solid mist out of both her palms. It flew in a controlled thick cylindrical shape with a diameter of about the size of Tenseiga's hilt, not spreading out even a little. Sesshoumaru could feel the power approaching him from behind and instinctively shot into the air as two cylindrical beams flew under him and towards Waturaka. Sesshoumaru landed on a rocky ledge that was sticking out of the side of the mountain. He glared at Kikyo. 'What did the miko think she was doing, interfering in my battle?' That was when he was able to conceive that what she was doing was only partly in her control, but more importantly that she was actually **_expelling_** purification power in beams and the power had increased tenfold. He turned to see that Waturaka had just leapt out of the way, but one of the beams had hit the bottom of his left leg, but seemed to be undamaged even though it gave a hissing sound.

Waturaka landed out of balance on some pieces of broken rock, but soon steadied himself. But Sesshoumaru, who was always sharp, noticed the tiny trickle of blood that appeared from the side of his left legs heel. 'He is bleeding. The first time he has shown the presence of blood. The miko's purification beam! It must have made his body take form. If she hits him with a strong enough dose, his whole body might take form.' Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly and showed nothing on his stoic face.

He leapt over the pool towards the miko with a single smooth bound. Kikyo could see, Sesshoumaru sailing through the air towards her. 'He's probably going to cut me in two for almost hitting him with my purification beam. But wait, the beams are very powerful; maybe I can take him on.' Kikyo was jarred out of her thoughts when she suddenly found herself standing face to face with the great youkai.

"Miko, I know not how your power increased so much, so quickly, and I do not care." Sesshoumaru said in his usual cold tone, but he was stern. "But your beam, when it made contact with his leg gave it form. You have to hit him again, and hit him hard!"

The last part came out a little louder. Kikyo was about to answer when she saw another dark powered wave of water head towards them.

"Prepare your self miko." Sesshoumaru said as he sent another blast of energy without even looking behind.

Then without a word he disappeared right in front of her, but Kikyo felt the sudden gust of wind as her hair, leaves, and small trees, some water from the edge of the pool, and dust were hurtled in the air. Sesshoumaru had used his incredible speed to fly into the air and away, somewhere. She was left alone. 'Bastard!' Kikyo thought. 'At least he silenced the last dark wave before leaving.'

That was when Kikyo noticed that Waturaka was heading straight for her. Now having the slightest bit of control, and hopeful confidence in her power, Kikyo stretched out her arms and she wasn't disappointed. Two thick beams flashed towards the oncoming demon. The demon was fast but not that fast, incidentally though he managed to duck both beams by landing a quarter of the way in the pool. Waturaka had disappeared under the water.

Kikyo took more than a few steps back. Suddenly the demon appeared out of the water again; only from below his waist down was water, dark black and purple color water. The entire pool was that color.

"That Sesshoumaru may have escaped for now, but your life, I will take miko!" the demon snarled.

Without warning the demon lifted him self higher and higher into the air, emptying the pool completely and dragging the water behind him. Having reached a well enough height above the small mountains that seemed to surround the pool, he formed a huge circle in the air, a circle of water. It was spinning round and round, like a whirlpool. It glowed with the dark power, as the demon had **_become_** the twisting current, the dark blue lightning shot across from one end of the circle to the other. Faster than it had risen it came crashing down over Kikyo placing her right in the middle of it. All the trees and small rocks were being dragged to the spinning vortex and were ripped apart and crushed as they touched it.

"You cannot hit what you cannot see miko." the demon sniveled from somewhere within the tornado of water.

Kikyo shot out her beams, it seemed to make a slight dent but nothing happened to the whirling mass of water around her.

"Hah ah..h.ah.h now you die!" the demon shouted.

That is when Kikyo remembered Sesshoumaru's last words, '….hit him hard!'

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, as strong look of determination took over her face. The walls of water had started to close in on her; she could feel the dark energy. Kikyo stretched out her arms again, and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. 'I have power…..!... I have to use it…..!... I have to destroy this evil…..!... Only I can do it…..!...I won't die….I won't let myself die…..because….because…' "**_I want to live_**…!" Kikyo's eyes opened, but they weren't her deep blue beautiful eyes anymore, they were completely dark pink and glowing like her purification power, purification beams shot out of her hands, glowing, more powerfully, more depth, the beams crashed against the wall….., but nothing happened…………………………….immediately.!

Slowly though the purification power seemed to seep into the walls of water, slowly spreading, in all directions.

"No! What's happening?" Waturaka's panicked voice could be heard some where in the turning mass.

The dark power was slowly being over taken and patches of crystal clear, pure water appeared here and there. Kikyo increased her concentration, the power flowing out from her increased in intensity, the ground was now shaking below her. This was an incredible battle of power, light against darkness, good versus evil and human against demon! Just as suddenly as the whirlpool was formed the spinning water rushed into the clear blue skies, throwing the demon roughly out to a side. The rising tornado of water kept spinning till it spread like a fountain of water, and then came back down, as small droplets,…. as little glistening crystals, ….as pink rain…..

* * *


	9. The Demon and The Deer

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for all the Reviews.

**Point to Note**

Do not, I repeat, Do Not, mistake; attraction, liking, intimacy, physical contact, respect and trust, for LOVE – when it involves the two main characters. They haven't even come close to such thought, even vaguely. One is merely taking what she wants, and the other is giving because he is honor bound to do so. (But you can still enjoy what happens between them)

**Fact**

People with strong personalities and who are fiercely independent are not easily succumbed into letting their guard down, or changing their already ascertained responsiveness and attitude, to a person that they merely have physical intimacy with, no matter the passion. But eventually even the strongest wills will break under the pressures of realization of how much a person actually means to them – given enough time.

**Points to Remember**

Remember, one is not responsible, for the most part, of what one does when he or **_she, _**is unconscious – sleeping. But I am trying to form a more powerful and unnaturally significant connection between them, before I get to the matter of their hearts. Bear with me please.

Also, remember what I said about taking each chapter as it is, don't try to make too much out of the content of any _one_ chapter (it might lead you on a completely irrelevant track) – but every chapter will have an intricate and delicately carved pattern(s), revealing a certain hidden or true character of the Hero or Heroine, that will reach into the depth of the epitome of the story.

Thanks again to everyone.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_sometimes it is **easy to blame** someone for something, when the **victim looks innocent**, but the **truth** maybe that they are **both innocent**, _**one should not put blame based on another's past history, for then it might well be, that that one, has become the victimizer**_ – PurePower_)

**Chapter 9 : The Demon, and the Deer**

The rain droplets cast out luminous pink lights as the rays of the sun passed though them, creating a true to the heart rainbow over the sky above them and behind. It was pink and hazy and seemed to glisten because of the purification power still in the droplets. As the droplets reached the ground and the trees and the leaves, they too sparkled and seemed to come alive with freshness and nature's scent. It was a sight to see……

Kikyo was thoroughly exhausted, never before in her life had she, been able to produce this much power, and she couldn't stop to take a rest in fear that the demon might attack, so she had to keep at it. Kikyo didn't feel drained of her power, but she felt weak, her body was tired, too tired to stand, she collapsed, her knees folding under her. But Waturaka wasn't dead yet! Kikyo looked to her side, placing both her hands on the ground for support; the demon was getting back up on his feet, his hair of water was gone. He was weakened but most certainly not dead. Kikyo could see that he had lost his ability to dematerialize, he was completely solid, and he seemed to have been slightly bruised when the whirlpool threw him out. The rain was still falling around them, dampening Kikyo's hair and clothes.

"You witch!" Waturaka screamed from where he stood. "What the hell did you do to me? I am going to kill you for this!"

With that Waturaka unsheathed his sword and charged toward the miko, who was too tired to even stand. Her body was shivering, trying to forcefully relax her tensed up muscles. Kikyo could barely turn her head anymore. Suddenly there was a gust of wind, Kikyo closed her eyes, when she opened them again Sesshoumaru was standing a few feet in front, with his back towards her. He had placed himself neatly between Kikyo and the demon.

"You! I thought you ran away?" Waturaka questioned coming to a stop and panic in his voice.

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru grunted. "This Sesshoumaru runs away from nothing. Your ability to dissolve your body was affected only by the miko's power. As long as I was here, you would attack only me. But I knew if I left, you will foolhardily expend all your effort to kill the miko. You might have succeeded but you will undoubtedly have been affected. And now when I bring about your death, you will stay dead."

"You took a chance on the miko's life?" Waturaka asked trying desperately to stall the Taiyoukai.

Without his ability to dissolve and reform, he was done for. This Taiyoukai's powers were unmatchable.

"The miko's life is of no importance to me. I have already wasted enough of my words on you……. It is time for you to die." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he started walking towards the demon sword in hand. Behind him Kikyo glared at Sesshoumaru. 'That again!'

Waturaka was now scared, and the fact that he was scared made him angry, letting his anger take control, he let go of all sanity. That was pretty easy to do since he was already pretty insane. Waturaka leaped into the air releasing a powerful wave crackling with dark energy, the earth seemed to shake and shatter. The rising wave obscured his view of Sesshoumaru, and the wave kept moving forward. Suddenly everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Waturaka was still in the air, seeing the wave keep moving forward uninterrupted, a slight smile graced his face, his eyes narrowing. But soon they were forced to go wide with fear, a thin blue flash of energy flashed upwards through the center of the wave, neatly dissecting it and ripping it in two directions. Far behind Sesshoumaru he could see the miko getting up with a glare on her face.

Still moving in slow motion, Waturaka saw Sesshoumaru's image lifting of into the air, it was as if he was rising out of the broken wave, like a creature of another dimension showing its power and form, then a white blur, suddenly he was right in front of him, his sword made a slash and then he was gone. Waturaka finally landed on one knee… he was still breathing. He could see the miko look at him from the distance, and then could sense Sesshoumaru land softly on the ground behind him. 'I am not dead. His sword still couldn't cut me!' A smile spreading across his face Waturaka turned his head to look behind.

"I told you that you can't hu…..rt" Waturaka's vision suddenly blurred, his voice had been cut off, and that's when he realized what was going on.

A thin line of blood appeared across his neck. When he turned to look at Sesshoumaru, his head began sliding of the rest of his body. He had been neatly decapitated. Sesshoumaru made a cut with his sword in the air, removing Waturaka's blood, behind him, the demons head fell of and the body slowly crumpled to the ground, and moments later melted into nothing. The rain stopped.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, and kept walking, leaving Kikyo where she stood wiping the water off her face.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kikyo voiced out after him.

Sesshoumaru stopped but didn't turn around to look at her.

"As much as I hate to say this, I don't think that this is over. That ugly scorpion demon escaped with that dark orb." Kikyo continued.

As soon as she finished Sesshoumaru started walking away again. This angered Kikyo, he was ignoring her again. 'Arrogant youkai ass!'

"Listen Sesshoumaru, this is serious, that orb had an incredible amount of dark power!"

"I know." Sesshoumaru said, still walking.

That's when his senses alerted him. Sesshoumaru stood still, as a beam of purification power shot past him, missing him by quite a distance. 'Is she that sloppy in controlling the direction of her power, or did she miss on purpose.' Sesshoumaru thought only for half a second before deciding that it was probably the first. 'I maybe honor bound not to kill her, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt her.' With that Sesshoumaru whizzed around and was standing in front of her, before she even had time to think. Kikyo looked up into his golden eyes …they were cold. Kikyo knew Sesshoumaru was thinking about how to hurt her. But before either of them had any further time to think, a voice echoed through the forest.

"Well done Sesshoumaru sama. And you too Kikyo sama." the voice said.

Sesshoumaru didn't take his eyes off Kikyo, he was still angry at her, but this voice disturbed him even more, since he could find no trace of a demon or human scent anywhere around them. Kikyo still angry as well, kept her eyes concentrated on Sesshoumaru's, but she too was concerned about the mysterious voice.

"Do not be alarmed." the voice continued. "I am on your side."

"This Sesshoumaru will not listen to a voice, if you have something to say, show yourself." Sesshoumaru said, a tone hinting danger in his voice. 'As soon as he shows himself, I will kill him for interrupting me.'

"Ah, but if I do that, you will not think twice about killing me. And I am more valuable to you and the miko, if I remain alive." the voice said. "Besides, my body is nowhere near here."

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were still glaring at each other, but it seemed like Sesshoumaru was winning. Finally Kikyo looked away.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked.

"I am called Shirinousai."

"What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru had had enough, and unnoticed to Kikyo, he had started walking back in the direction they came from.

"I need to speak to you…the _both_ of you."

That's when Kikyo noticed that Sesshoumaru was not standing beside her anymore.

"What about?" Kikyo asked watching Sesshoumaru walk away.

"It's about the black orb. There are more of them."

Sesshoumaru stopped; he didn't turn but now paid full attention to the voice. Kikyo turned away from Sesshoumaru as she heard this.

"I can't explain everything, not here. I need the both of you to come and meet me at my place."

"The both of us?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes. As you saw, only the two of you together, were able to defeat the Water Demon."

As soon as Sesshoumaru had heard the words '_two of you together_' he had started walking again. 'I'll be damned if I spend the day with her as well.'

"This is important Sesshoumaru sama!" the voice said a little seriously. But Sesshoumaru didn't stop. "I knew your father Sesshoumaru Sama; I am an old friend of his. You can trust me."

At hearing this Sesshoumaru came to an immediate halt. "And how do I know that you speak the truth?"

"Well if it is proof you need, I can tell you that the sword you have was made from your father's fang. And I know that you have a half brother. Also that you used to love racing demon hares. And…."

"That is enough." Sesshoumaru said immediately.

There was a good chance that he was laying, because a lot of people had come to know about his father's fang and his half brother, but know one knew about his childhood passion for racing demon hares except his father. It was confirmed, this voice knew his father alright, but for the life of him, Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out why his father had told the owner of this mysterious voice, about his childhood. 'Who knows what else father has told him. The way he seems to like talking, he might spill more details and I certainly don't want that, especially not with the damn miko listening.'

So Sesshoumaru turned gracefully on one foot and walked back to stand next to the miko, but with plenty of distance between them.

Kikyo had raised an eyebrow when the voice had mentioned something about Sesshoumaru and demon hares, but decided not to think about it.

"This is a serious matter, and it concerns the both of you, as well as the fate of all the lands and all creatures living in them. My home is at Mount Hakurei. You must come and meet me as soon as possible." the voice said. "I am looking forward to seeing the both of you." With that the voice disappeared.

"Are you still there?" Kikyo asked. She assumed the voice was gone because silence was the reply.

Kikyo then glanced side ways to look at Sesshoumaru. He was staring into the clouds, and appeared to be deep in thought. 'I'd love nothing better than to interrupt him, but I already pissed him off with the purification beam incident, which he has …apparently chosen to forget about. I suppose I should wait for him to speak.'

Sesshoumaru was indeed deep in thought. 'Today is not a good day. Everything started after this miko appeared. But, if what that voice says is true and if indeed my lands are in danger I should hear what he has to say. Strange though, I didn't know that anyone lived on Mount Hakurei and even stranger that I have not heard of the name Shirinousai, father certainly didn't make any mention of him. And if there are more of these orbs it could mean trouble. Well at-least these demons offer somewhat of a challenge. This miko's involvement in all of this is not going to make it pleasant for me. Wretched Human.'

"Let's Go." Sesshoumaru said.

Kikyo silently followed behind him. 'I have to figure out what exactly is going on, I know for certain that such a thing as that black orb could be a great force of evil, and if there are more, it only worsens the situation. I think that voice can be trusted, but what I don't get is Sesshoumaru's involvement in this, he just killed the demon after I used my powers. Though his sword, it glowed, twice. I suppose I'll find out soon enough. I've never heard of Mount Hakurei, Sesshoumaru seems to know where it is. Well Kikyo just when you thought you had no purpose. Hahmm..'

Kikyo kept pondering about her increase in power and her ability to expel them in such powerful blasts, as she walked behind Sesshoumaru. Pretty soon she began to take in the vast beauty of nature that surrounded them. The wind was blowing, there was green all around her, birds were singing, it was simply a beautiful day. They passed through hills and flat grassy plains and through thick forests. Then slowly her gaze fell upon the white figure that was walking ahead of her. She noticed that he was never in a hurry, his steps were always paced evenly and every motion graceful, but she had to take two quick small steps to every one of his or she would have been left trailing behind. His hair swayed gently from one side to another, rising if the wind happened to pass across them. Kikyo would usually feel a little uncomfortable without her bow and arrows, but she felt safe, after all she had incredible power now, but something deep inside kept trying to tell her that that wasn't the only reason she felt safe, and it might have something to do with the powerful being walking a few feet in front of her. But the minds constant upbringing of thoughts like, 'he is a youkai, he didn't care for her life, had almost let her die…said that she was….nothing to him….' yes that was enough not to listen to anything else. Who could blame her?

OOOOO

It was a while later when they were walking through a forest, that Kikyo saw, a long distance directly in their way was a group of demon deer. They were enjoying the soft green grass and chewing away noiselessly, when one of them pricked up its ears and then turned its head immediately to spot the two beings headed their way. Soon most of the adult deer were looking at them, but their young kept chewing on the grass. When the two travelers got nearer all the deer ran away except for one of the young. These deer were very much like normal deer, only they were a lot larger, perhaps the size of Kirara. The young one that remained behind was about the size of normal deer, but it had long yellow fur around its neck. The rest of the deer using their incredible speed moved very far away, before stopping and looking back at the young one left behind. The young deer which was still probably close to a baby when compared in age with the others looked at the approaching Demon with its all black, shiny eyes, its ears pointing down.

'Those deer could probably sense Sesshoumaru's Youki (demon power), that's why they ran, but this little one, why isn't it getting out of his way.' Kikyo nervously thought. She stopped walking and watched as Sesshoumaru continued in his path, the path which the young deer was standing in. Kikyo knew Sesshoumaru's nature, and all the stories she had heard about him and his ruthlessness resurfaced. 'Run away little one, run away.' Kikyo although she hated demons, had nothing against the harmless types, especially not one as cute and innocent as this. Sesshoumaru stopped a few feet from the deer. Kikyo could see only his back but had a very good view of the deer. The deer, could sense his Youki, but didn't move. Kikyo could see its legs tremble as it lifted its head to probably look directly at Sesshoumaru's eyes. The deer stared at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru seemed to look at it with interest. Then to Kikyo's anguish, the deer took small shaky steps towards Sesshoumaru, almost touching his hakama's. A sudden gust of wind passed across the three. Then suddenly the deer sprinted away behind a huge rock in the forest to the left, Sesshoumaru flexed his claws. Kikyo prepared for the worst.

"Stay here, Miko." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the forest following the deer's path.

Kikyo stood still. 'He's going to kill it!' Kikyo didn't know what to do, so she just stood there watching the rock behind which they disappeared. A while later she heard a 'crunch' sound like a tree being cracked through… by claws! Kikyo's hands fisted, anger seething through her body, and her face had no problem showing it. 'The demon, he must have killed it, and probably brought down a tree when attacking it. That sick, inhuman, cold ….demon…!'

Sesshoumaru appeared shortly after, his stoic expression ever present, as if nothing happened. Sesshoumaru didn't look at Kikyo, but he could hear her rapid heart beat, and feel the heat from her body. 'So she is angry. Typical human judgment.' Sesshoumaru was about to turn to continue on the path he had left, when Kikyo shouted at him.

"You beast! How could you kill a little animal like that? Just because, it stood in your way! You had no better way to spend your power than to kill a defenseless animal, a young one at that! You are nothing but a cold blooded murderer! Tell me Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, was it really worth killing that deer demon?"

"Do not question what I do, and why I do it, miko. This Sesshoumaru has no reason to explain himself to a human." Sesshoumaru said dangerously, but he was facing away from Kikyo and was walking forward. "It will be wise for you to stop your incessant babbling and mindless ranting. Do not presume that you understand this Sesshoumaru…you never will. Now shut your cantankerous mouth and walk."

Sesshoumaru said all this like he was talking about the weather, cool calm and collected. Had anyone else even dared to talk like this to Sesshoumaru, they would have been melted by poison, and sent dripping on the ground. But Sesshoumaru had to keep his honor, and the fact that the miko was able to affect the demon from the orb also played in the back of his mind. But he was beginning to hate her more and more. 'Damn! If I had only been able to prevent, Rin's kidnapping. But dwelling on the past serves no purpose, I will have to face the consequences, no matter how terribly human like they are.'

Kikyo watched Sesshoumaru walk away, the last few comments he made had stung her, but what made her even angrier was that he wasn't the least affected by what she had told him, or what he had done. 'Maybe they are right, maybe he is just a soulless demon.' Kikyo still as angry as before, remembered the threat the black orbs presented, having no choice she followed Sesshoumaru looking down. If she even caught sight of him, her anger would certainly burst out again. As she walked she remembered the face of the little deer demon, so clean and pure…. Again her anger grew, so she decided not to think about it anymore, there was nothing she could do. She decided to concentrate on something else to take her mind off the sad incident, so she looked at the trees, and she noticed that the majority of them were Cocolaam trees. Huge trees that secreted thick yellow sap, which incidentally many people apply on the walls of their wooden houses to keep the water from weakening the wood. But, soon enough though, her thoughts flowed back to the dead deer. Suddenly Kikyo hated the fact, that since she was brought back to flesh she felt things more, maybe because she had a heart again and a complete soul. 'Maybe I should try and fry the demon walking in front of me. No, I'd only end up hurt really bad, since he can't kill me!'

"Schuck…." Kikyo heard a small sound behind her, well behind her. For some reason her heart started beating faster, as if she already knew what had made that noise. Kikyo stopped mid-step and slowly turned her head around, looking down. Slowly she lifted her gaze up….. Several feet ahead stood the little deer, healthy as ever, its ears up and its little bushy tail wagging furiously. Kikyo stared open mouthed, not knowing whether her mind was making things up or whether she was seeing a ghost. But soon enough she realized that the young deer was indeed well and alive. Pretty soon, an extremely large deer, much bigger than the others, limped up to it and stood behind. It was holding its back right leg off the ground, there was dried blood and……lots of dried sap! Then realization hit Kikyo like a bolt of lightning.

The broken leg, the sap from the tree, the sound of claws breaking through a tree! 'He rescued its mother which must have been trapped under a Cocolaam tree! But...if…. I thought…oh no… Kikyo swung around to see Sesshoumaru walking further away from her. She looked back at the deer and its mother. 'But he could have said something. If he had just told me. Why didn't he say anything when I accused him? Of course he doesn't care what I think…., but still how can anyone do 'good', and then not defend themselves when falsely accused. I know my opinion of him doesn't matter but still ...to walk away from false blame….' Kikyo then let out a slight smile as the two deer walked away in the other direction. Kikyo again looked back to see the form of Sesshoumaru fading into the distance, fading out of her anger, fading out and over the level of human goodness.

Kikyo took off on a slight run to catch up with Sesshoumaru, her hair shifting and changing shape, her heart beat slowing down, her face red, cool air rushing across her face, easy deep breaths of air going in and coming out, her eyes sparkling. Kikyo was wrong, she misjudged him, she shouldn't have judged him at all, after all it wasn't the first time that he had proved that he was not like other beings, human or demon, yet Kikyo let her emotions get the better of her, her need to see this Taiyoukai as something of pure evil and cruelness out weighed her ability to reason. To take the time to understand, or at-least to try to understand, but no, he was evil; she had made up her mind. Maybe he is evil, but she used that against him at the wrong time, at the wrong instant, and definitely for the wrong reason, and Kikyo realized that. She had no problem admitting when she was wrong, but in this case with **_this_** Taiyoukai, what will that cost her…..

She broke into a walk when she was about five feet behind him, she could see the left side of his face as they continued their journey. She sneaked a peek at him by slowly shifting her gaze towards him from under the safety of her bangs at the front. Sesshoumaru seemed as cold as usual, and it looked like nothing could bother him.

"Sesshoumaru…." Kikyo began. "…. I am sorry, I …… misjudged you. I shouldn't have said those things."

"Your apologies are of no use to me human, neither are they any worth."

"But I insulted you by saying all those things. How could you not care?"

"Hm! I have better things to care about than what an insignificant **_human_** being thinks about me. And as for your pathetic off the hand insults, consider yourself lucky, for having been in a position to save Rin, if not for that, I would have scattered the parts of your body all over this land and fed your blood to demon bats."

Kikyo stood still, shocked at how well he had planned her death in his head, and at how calmly he told her about it. Kikyo's eyes narrowed again, as she started walking again. 'He is not used to anyone insulting him and letting them live. Demons!' But Kikyo knew that after what she did to him, if not for his sense of honor, he would have done exactly what he said. 'Thank you Rin.'

Kikyo still looked at him from under her bangs. She wanted to think about something else other than the demon who just described how she might have died at his hands, but her brain wouldn't let her…she had to know, …why?

"Sesshoumaru tell me why, you didn't tell me that you helped save a life, that you did a good deed, even after I accused you of the opposite?"

"This Sesshoumaru need not explain anything to you human, my reasons are my own. Now **_stop…_**, talking."

Kikyo almost stopped walking again, but she managed to control her anger. 'I will figure out why Taiyoukai, I will.'

Kikyo couldn't explain her incredible urge to find out why. She had been overcome with this urge to somehow figure out Sesshoumaru. Maybe it was because he said that she couldn't, or that she didn't like, not knowing….about him. Either way Kikyo was determined to find out...

* * *


	10. Peace, Poison and Hurt

**Author's Corner** – "Thank You." – To all my Reviewers.

Hello to all my Reviewers. Since I reached the tenth chapter, I thought I'd take a little space to thank all of you. Unless there is a question or doubt, I don't actually communicate per say with you all. But I purposely took this opportunity to thank each and every reviewer from the very first chapter onwards. I read each and every one of your reviews, and I suck up all the advise, criticism (of which I haven't received any – being a first time writer; I don't know whether that's a good thing or a not so good thing), complements and thoughts from them. I know I don't say much, 'Thanks for all the Reviews' is what I usually or rather mostly say. But I am indeed very thankful to all of you and for all that you have to say, and all the undeniable support you provide me with, because of that. I'll be honest; Sesshoumaru's incredible character and power is entirely what inspired me to **_begin writing_** this story, but it is the support you provide, that makes me **_keep writing_**. So, my sincere thanks to each and every one of you. And then next time I go back to my usual way of thanking you, just remember, I mean all of what I have said above, each and every time.

"Thank You." to all my Readers too. I hope you are enjoying yourselves. I encourage you to, review………

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 10 : _A little_ Peace, _a little_ Poison _and a lot of _Hurt **

Evening was almost upon them. The sky was hued with yellow and red and a mix of both. The rays of the evening sun seemed to light, the green of the trees and the plains, on fire. They were walking through an area that was not heavily covered with trees. Instead plenty of small plants and shrubs dotted the plains, with the occasional bed of a type of wildflower. They hadn't stopped walking since they left the forest of the deer, but Kikyo was too busy thinking to even consider a notion that she might need rest.

'He is always cold and cares for nothing, yet there must be a reason why he didn't tell when he did something to help another creature. Does he think I would consider him weak if he shows kindness? No, he doesn't care in the least what I think of him, he told me so himself. And somehow I know that he never lies or at least he hasn't to me so far. Honor and respect are very important to him. He has a strange affection for little Rin, probably the only human he cares for, even a bit. And he was angry when his sword refused to help her. She is so little and yet full of life….That's it! The deer was a young. But still that doesn't explain why he didn't tell me. I just know it cannot be because he does not **_want_** to tell me, maybe he thinks I being a human would not be capable of understanding. I just know it.'

**+Scene change+**

The dark cavern was dark as usual with the burning pool of lava in the center. Gintaku was looking expectantly at the shadowy figure that sat on the skeleton chair.

"How goes the progress, have you located the next orb?" the voice asked from the shadows.

"No my Lord, we haven't found the location of the next orb, it seems to be well concealed. But master shouldn't the orb we have, be able to tell us where the next orb is?" Gintaku asked.

"It would seem that the orbs are hidden with a concealment barrier over them, so the orb cannot detect its whereabouts. But you keep searching in all the possible places; it _should_ turn up sooner or later.

"My Lord… what about …Sesshoumaru Sama? ...And the miko?"

There was silence in the cavern.

"They might pose a problem. If indeed they were able to defeat the water demon as easily as you said, they must be kept under watch. Where are they now?"

"They seemed to have disappeared, my Lord. They must be on the move somewhere. I have already deployed scouts to find them."

"But what is the great Sesshoumaru Sama doing with a human miko? Doesn't he hate humans?"

"He does. Maybe he is using the miko for her power. If not for her Sesshoumaru sama may not have been able to kill Waturaka."

"Hmmm… No matter. They will not stop us. Inform me as soon as you have located the next orb."

"Yes my Lord."

A hand with huge claws for fingers, surfacing from the shadows of the skeleton chair, opened up revealing the first orb; it seemed to glow in the cold fingers of darkness. Soon a hideous laugh filled the dark room….

**+Scene Change+**

"You know Sesshoumaru I don't exactly know how or even _why_, but I think I have figured it out." Kikyo said looking up at the Taiyoukai who was staring into the skies again.

Kikyo had seated herself under a tree; it was nothing like the Cloud tree, but it would do for the night. Sesshoumaru was a few feet away cold and quiet.

"You don't help others very often or at all, but when you do, you do it when nobody sees you. Because…. You think that a good deed is only a good deed if it is done without an audience and receive no praise or thanks for it, thus honoring your actions and the intention. Otherwise it's just something you….did. And you don't just do things." Sesshoumaru glanced at her for a minute before returning to the skies. "I am right am I not? Well I thought a lot of things about you, but never something like this… never."

"You may not be as imprudent as I thought." Sesshoumaru said carelessly.

Kikyo almost smiled, but stopped herself.

"And the **_reason_** you helped the deer was because it was a young one…am I correct?"

"No." was the short unhesitant answer.

"What! But then why?"

Kikyo got up, careful not to disturb his armor that lay by her side, and took a few steps forward so that she could get a sideways look at Sesshoumaru's face in anticipation of his answer, though she didn't know why she thought he'd actually answer her question.

…..Sesshoumaru closed his eyes! Kikyo had never seen him do that. She saw him in a whole different way. With his eyes closed, revealing in full blow his magenta red shaded eyelids, he looked so peaceful. His peace seemed to emanate from him and spread all around them. He somehow reminded her of the mighty and powerful ocean when it was calm and quiet.

Everything seemed to be attracted to the sense of peace and calm coming from him, his hair gently moving in the light breeze. If anything he seemed ever more beautiful now, if that was possible. Kikyo had just remembered her father. But it felt like a thousand people could instantly feel at peace and lose all their worries if they just looked at the figure of Sesshoumaru like this; incredible power at ease.

Small animals gathered around the tree behind them and some even showed their little heads from under several bushes. And then…and then bright glowing insects that produced light in ripples, like when the moon light is seen under shallow rippling water, left the trees and moved towards him, as if been drawn by some irresistible force. They lingered near him before spreading around the entire space of the height of his body. He seemed to glow with the light they produced. The half of Kikyo's body with her heart froze while the other half grew with warmth. The rippling and moving lights on his face made him look like a being not of this world. Sesshoumaru could sense the different creatures that had gathered around him, but with his eyes closed he was oblivious to how truthfully and magnificently he was affecting them. Kikyo... just …watched…

"The young deer knew my power, yet it dared to approach." Sesshoumaru began. His voice seemed to spread through the forest like a melody of sleep and peace. "It knew that my power could save its mother, so for the sake of her it decided to ask me for help, even though it knew that I could cut it to shreds. This Sesshoumaru **_respected_** its boldness, and that was the **_only_** reason I rescued its mother. Nothing more……nothing less….."

Kikyo's body had started shaking with a want of some kind ...when Sesshoumaru had begun to speak. It slowly returned to normal, when he stopped talking. She was still just watching him, like all the other creatures around them. They seemed to be in an enchanted trance. A few moments after Sesshoumaru had finished answering the question he snapped open his eyes… The light insects darted away. The night air seemed to chill. All the creatures around them snapped out of their trance, Kikyo felt very cold. Creatures seemed to run away, clearing the forest for miles. How the atmosphere had changed, from warm to cold, just by opening his eyes. Kikyo took a while longer to recover from her apparent unworldly experience.

Sesshoumaru was back to staring at the skies; the peace that he had seemed to cause must have shrunk back into him. Kikyo gently rubbed her upper left arm with the palm of her right hand while leaning her chin on her right shoulder as if to study Sesshoumaru somewhat awkwardly. 'He has no idea how he affects everyone and everything around him, when he just **_relaxes_**. He would probably hate it if he knew that he was making it nice for other people and creatures, making them feel warm….safe…' Kikyo smirked with a slight smile, before walking up towards him. Sesshoumaru made no move, concentrating on things that didn't touch the earth, or him. Kikyo moved directly in front of him, and looked into his eyes. She was trying to maybe read something in them, to maybe catch a glimpse of what he is thinking or what he _was_ thinking. Sesshoumaru was on guard though; he easily kept his eyes completely unreadable. Kikyo knew he was making an effort to do so, which led her to make another smirk, this time without the faintest trace of a smile. 'Arrogant ass.' Kikyo suddenly realized how tired she was and that her legs hurt, and so did most of her body. She was completely exhausted.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned herself against him. She took two deep breaths and then, she was asleep. Sesshoumaru immediately recognized her steady breathing and looked down both eyebrows arched upwards. 'Confounding human. How does she do it? She just leans in and, like magic, she's asleep. Maybe she has a spell that she casts on herself, but then how does she wake up? ……Grrr.. I don't know why I bother thinking about such human traits, especially her ones.' Just then Kikyo's grip around him loosened. 'Hmmm..' Sesshoumaru mused, his eyes narrowing. Soon after, her hands fell to her side, and a while after that her whole body started leaning to his right, her left cheek gracing across his haori. Sesshoumaru for a fleeting second actually didn't know what was happening, but instinctively his right hand reached out under her and grabbed her around the waist. She was literally **_falling_** in her sleep. A hazy cloud that had been obscuring the moon, finally began to move, the moon light raced from the skies as if in desperate search of her face. As she laid leaning against his arm, her body slightly arching backwards, some of her hair danced between his clawed fingers and her eyes peacefully resting; the moon light shone on her face and white haori with all its might. It was almost as if the moon was trying its best to make Sesshoumaru look at her a while longer.

Her right hand that was dangling peacefully by her side was suddenly called to work by something in her heart. It refused at first but the invisible order kept coming, so finally, in the laziest of ways, her hand rose softly, crossed her body and felt for Sesshoumaru's chest. Slowly feeling about, her hand found one of the two folds of his haori, and as if with practiced ease, it slid under it coming to rest at his right chest muscle. With her hand now comfortably lying between his outer and inner haori's, she turned her head to rest on his upper arm. This time Sesshoumaru wasn't angry or irritated. 'She does sleep peacefully, even though her sleeping postures are questionable. Maybe she isn't a human, for I have never seen one like this.' But soon enough, a damned cloud covered the moonlight again, bringing Sesshoumaru out of his distraction. He was irritated again at how he managed to lose focus and let himself be distracted, and to be distracted by a sleeping human none the less. His fury pelt wrapped around her knees, lifting her up as he walked back to the tree and sat down.

OOOOOOOOOO

It was well into the next morning, and Kikyo found it hard to keep up with Sesshoumaru while looking for edible fruits to have for breakfast. Sesshoumaru didn't mind at first, but she kept darting in and out of thickets of trees, his keen senses were put on alert every time she brushed against a tree or tried throwing stones to hit a fruit that was high above her.

"Can you not make such a ruckus?" Sesshoumaru asked, finally getting irritated.

"I am not a demon and therefore cannot go without food." Kikyo said barely looking at the demon walking quite a distance ahead of her. "Why don't you help me get some fruit?"

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to say anything, wasn't the answer to that question obvious. 'Well, well, she is starting to make demands in the day too. Does she not fear me anymore? I may have to do something about that ...and I will.'

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru who just kept walking, pretending like he had never heard her ask the question. 'Of course, what was I thinking? Ask a Taiyoukai to gather fruit for a human …_preposterous_. Demons and their egos.'

Soon enough Kikyo's hunt for fruits began again, irritating the Taiyoukai to no end. 'Damn that woman.' Sesshoumaru had managed to notice that with all the darting in and out of the trees, she had managed to get only two small fruits. Sesshoumaru then remembered that she hadn't eaten at all yesterday. 'I suppose her body requires food.'

Kikyo almost on the verge of finishing the last of her two small fruit noticed Sesshoumaru look at her with the corner of his eye, but only for a few seconds. As she watched, Sesshoumaru cut right from the path he was on, and as he was passing a random tree, with the speed of lightning he slammed his fist into the bark of the tree. Kikyo stopped munching and stood still. The Taiyoukai got back to the original path and kept walking. Kikyo then looked at the bark of the tree that he had just assaulted, it seemed to have almost cracked right through; the tree may take years to heal. Soon after, she heard a rumbling sound and instantly hundreds of fruits; the size of small apples, came falling down to the ground. They almost piled up. She looked to the side to see Sesshoumaru slowing his pace ever so slightly.

"They are edible." He said.

Kikyo gathered as many fruit as she could into her little pouch, before catching up with Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you, you're too kind." Kikyo said while placing a fruit in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. 'Is she mocking me again?'

"I did myself a favor miko, nothing else."

"And how is getting me fruit, a favor to you?" asked Kikyo, walking abreast of him.

"Because, you will be too weak to gather fruit to replenish your strength and therefore delay, reaching Mount Hakurei."

"And tell me demon, why _will_ I be too weak to gather fruit?"

"Because you are going to throw-up in a short while, and then will be weak, therefore the fruits will help you recover soon."

"And what makes you think I am going to throw up?" Kikyo asked suspiciously while slowing her walk.

"Because the two fruits you ate before are poisonous during spring time." Sesshoumaru said casually.

Kikyo's eyes went wide, and immediately her tummy made a sound, Kikyo darted into the forest, a thin evil smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's face. Kikyo caught up to him in a little while and gave him one of her very best glares. Sesshoumaru completely ignored her, which just fuelled her temper more. He could almost sense flames raging around her.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was poison before I ate it?" Kikyo almost screamed at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if amused. "It is not this Sesshoumaru's business to see that you don't poison yourself. A miko should know what fruits are edible during what seasons. I saw an opportunity to teach you a valuable lesson, so I took it."

"You mean you saw an opportunity to see me suffer, so you took it!"

"There is a difference?" Sesshoumaru mocked coolly.

Kikyo stood still, her body shaking with anger as she watched him carry on. The wind passed through them again, some leaves came unhinged and were loitering in the air, the long thick grass that was all around them, bent precariously before straightening up again. Kikyo stopped shaking; she slowly lifted her head to the Taiyoukai who was now several feet away and moving. A single sparkling tear ran down her right cheek.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. The sixth sigh was up. He could smell the salt coming behind him, tears. 'Not again!' he thought on edge. Nobody moved. Suddenly everything around them seemed to have come to a stand still, as if they were all waiting to see what happened next. Sesshoumaru still with his back towards her narrowed his eyes, while Kikyo just looked at his form.

"What if I had died of the poison?" she asked gently, her voice somewhat cracked.

Moments passed, and Sesshoumaru said nothing. 'This is more difficult than all the battle plans I thought of. If I say the wrong thing she may start that infernal crying of hers. Damn humans, even worse, human women!' Nothing around them still moved, not even the wind.

"Its poison is nowhere near strong enough to kill; it merely causes indigestion, nothing else." Sesshoumaru's golden pupils went to the right corners of his eyes. 'I can't believe I am nervous. This girl is making me weak.'

Again no sound or movement as moments passed by.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Kikyo asked with a bit more steady voice.

"This Sesshoumaru does not lie, miko." was the simple answer.

Kikyo wiped away her tear with the palm of her hand, and walked forward. But Sesshoumaru did not move. Sesshoumaru remembered that out of the many one sided conversations about humans, that he and his father had, his father had mentioned that women, human or demon, could be very unpredictable. "You can almost never tell what a strong willed women was going to do next, she may conquer a land, and when you least expect it, she may break down and cry." his father had said, much to a younger Sesshoumaru's annoyance. Although Sesshoumaru hated it when his father made it a daily habit to talk to him about human behavior, especially women, Sesshoumaru was incapable of not listening when his father spoke to him. Sesshoumaru had always heeded his fathers advice, and he wasn't about to stop now.

He could sense her nearing him, as if in slow motion he saw her walk past by, completely ignoring him, looking forward, she seemed to move gracefully and unhindered. He trailed her every movement with his sharp golden eyes. 'Don't break down and cry…' But Kikyo just kept walking. Just then everything around them released themselves from their frozen state. The wind crossed their paths again and nature's movement was everywhere. 'That was close.' Sesshoumaru looked up at a white cloud directly above him that looked like a partial impression of a huge dog. 'You are enjoying this aren't you father. You're probably bending over in laughter!' Sesshoumaru smirked, and followed the miko.

OOOOO

It was just after noon. Kikyo had found a stream and had washed her hands, legs and face, she still hadn't talked to Sesshoumaru or even looked at him. Sesshoumaru found this to be very pleasing, because now he found it much easier to forget that she was traveling with him. It seemed that the coldness between them had doubled, and anything that happened to pass the air between their bodies would fall frozen. They had just cleared a thick edge of the forest, when they saw a huge black mountain, rise from the ground, its' peak well beyond visible sight. The mountain was like any other, hard surfaces, jagged edges and small crevices, but a small path had been cut into the mountain along the edge, circling upwards. There was a long climb ahead of them. Kikyo took the outer edge as they slowly began their curving way up Mount Hakurei. The path was not that wide, three people could just barely stand abreast of each other, and over the edge of the path was nothing but a deep fall back to the ground. Kikyo still ignored Sesshoumaru, not that he noticed, he kept his eyes forward and concentrated on what was in front of him as he always did. They had made a quarter of their way up the mountain, but that was already several hundreds of feet above ground.

The wind seemed to be growing stronger as they made their way up, the sky turned a little cloudy, the rumble of thunder could be heard far away, and soon enough there were bolts of lightning streaking across the sky but nowhere near the mountain. It was unusual to see signs of a thunderstorm in the beginning of the spring season, but then again, unusual things happened here all the time. Because Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered to look at Kikyo and had no intention of doing so in the future, he wasn't able to notice her narrowed eyes that she wore for most of the afternoon, her eyebrows seemed to be stuck permanently arching upwards. Kikyo on the other hand didn't need to look at Sesshoumaru, and she was not going to do so anytime soon – maybe forever, but she knew that he would have his usual smooth, charming, poker-face. But all of that was about to change, maybe not in the smoothest of ways, but all the same, change they will.

Kikyo wasn't paying attention to the path right in front of her, instead she chose to look straight and up at the path that seemed to forever continue around the mountain. Suddenly a rock that was loosely held and was part of the paths footing, gave way as Kikyo placed her right foot on it. Like cracking ice it slid down the side of the mountain carrying the weight of Kikyo's foot along with it. Kikyo lost her balance and went over the edge...the light mist that surrounded the mountain, swallowing her……

* * *


	11. The Gift of the Essence of Life

**Author's Corner**

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.

**Very Important**

The whole poison fruits deal has a lot of depth and importance to it, as comical as it was. The Characters' reactions both physical and mental are significantly important to take note of. Sesshoumaru was just dealing with the situation (coldly) like he normally would have, but what's important here is that; **_he_** managed to draw out a tear from the cold and usually unemotional miko, by simply being himself. Kikyo, **_affected_** by him; **_her_** reaction managed to make him remember the past and recall childhood memories and moments that he had shared with his father.

Thanks again to everyone.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_sometimes the **essence of life**; **to have**, **to want**, **to hold**, **to love**, **to feel**, **to cherish**…., is a gift that not all receive; _**it maybe found by means of a simple truth or an obvious realization but only a few**, **have the power to find it in others**_ - PurePower_)

**Chapter 11 : The Gift, of the Essence of Life**

Kikyo's long hair was thrown up as her head went slanting down, but because her left leg had been on secure footing she was able to twist herself and just barely grab onto the edge of the path with both her hands. She was holding onto the two edges that were now revealed because of the missing rock, but her hands had jerked hard when they halted her body from falling, all the muscles were pulled, and now they were straining. The expression on Kikyo's face still remained the same. They could both be so stubborn sometimes.

Now the edges were beginning to give way as well, with the corner of her eyes, she could see Sesshoumaru standing there quietly. 'I'll be damned if I ask that cold youkai for help, especially not after what he did this morning.' Kikyo strained her muscles and tried to lift herself up, and it was working, but then the edges gave way, Kikyo slid down the mountain, loosening small rocks and sending them tumbling down; breaking into smaller pieces as they hit its wall. In a desperate attempt she was able to grab hold of a rough protrusion of cold hard rock that was untidily sticking out from the mountain wall. Now her hands had absorbed double shocks, it was too much… Looking up at her shaking fingers she could see Sesshoumaru standing at the edge, only he wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking at the great forest that stretched out behind her. Kikyo was still angry, stubborn as ever, she noticed that her fingers were starting to loose their grip. First one, then another, and another, but the weight was too much for the rest of her smooth perfectly shaped fingers to bear. They all released the grip on the rock, throwing Kikyo back and down. She was falling horizontally, the mist that hung around the mountain slowly hiding her form, still with the same expression on her face, she saw that Sesshoumaru still hadn't looked at her, instead he turned and walked away, disappearing out of her sight.

No emotions were running through Kikyo. It was still just anger. She would never look at that cruel demon again no matter what. The air was rushing through her, her hair, and the loose parts of her clothes fluttered in the wind like crazy. Kikyo wouldn't close her eyes this time, she just fell…..eyes open and narrow. There was a blur of white that appeared almost beside her, leaving a trail behind, like a snake it was rushing down, when it wrapped itself around her waist, first slowing her speed and then coming to a complete stop in mid air. Kikyo was being held up by the end of Sesshoumaru's fury pelt. The pelt just held her in the air; as her hair fell down to obey the laws of gravity. The wind was still strong. The pelt didn't move. Kikyo frowned some more, then with a lurch, it shot back up with her. It moved so very fast, faster than when she was falling, so fast that Kikyo couldn't breathe, she could see the edge of the path where she had fallen. She was carried over it and with a flick, held right in front of Sesshoumaru, feet still in the air. He just stared at her, his eyes level with hers, because she was held up by the pelt, and just about a foot apart. Kikyo narrowed her eyes some more, but Sesshoumaru's were his usual cold suns.

"So miko, you finally decided you want to live. Quite an effort you made to pull yourself back up." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly.

Silence. Only the howling of the wind was heard.

But it was impossible for Kikyo to keep quiet, the way he questioned her, the way he looked at her, something inside Kikyo just had to talk, even if it was just meaningless babble, it had to let him hear her voice. So the words just came out, and it came out meaningfully.

"I decided I wanted to live when I blasted that water demon." Kikyo yelled in anger, her cheeks flushed. "It was my **_need to live_** that helped me survive his damned whirlpool attack and destroy his dark power. So what the hell do you mean by saying that 'I finally decided to live', **now**, after all this time!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You humans are so oblivious to what you do, and even more so to what you have accomplished. Foolish girl. What helped defeat that demon was your purification power and nothing else, it was acting on its own well before we saw the demon, and did the same when the demon was getting close to killing you. It had absolutely nothing to do with your want to live, your desire to live, it simply had nothing to do with your will."

Kikyo now stared at him a little wide eyed and her muscles relaxed in the grip of the fury pelt. She looked at him with confusion that was very apparent in her eyes. 'Is he trying to confuse me? No. He has no reason to do that. Besides if he does say something it usually proves right, but I don't understand what he is saying about me.' Kikyo thought, the nausea caused from the ride back up still swimming in her. The normal beautiful face of Kikyo returned, but the confusion was still visible in her eyes.

'Are all humans this ignorant, or is it just her.' Sesshoumaru mused seeing the questioning look in her eyes. He heaved a sigh, yes…a seventh sigh. "Back there, when you were hanging from the edge, that is when you were fighting to stay alive, that is when you truly decided you want to live." Sesshoumaru began explaining. He hated talking too much, but it would seem that her near death experience would be wasted if she didn't learn or realize what could probably be one of the important things she'll learn about herself and her life. "Your powers couldn't help you, I wouldn't help you, all you had to rely on, was yourself, the strength of your heart, and the undeniable urge to survive, and you did just that, you gave it your all, perhaps even more, finally letting, out your true will to survive, to live. And I'm sure the anger you had for me only gave you more strength, and that's what helped you grab onto the rock the second time……..…Do you understand?"

Kikyo felt mesmerized and she looked it too. Everything the Taiyoukai had just said washed over her in a serenade wave of realization. Kikyo had been struggling to stay alive, her every fiber burning and struggling to keep her body from falling, struggling to keep her away from deaths black hand. She didn't have any power to help her, the pain that seamed to sear through her entire upper body made it impossible for her to concentrate long enough to summon her silk serpents, her purification power utterly useless against a mountain, it was sheer determination that had helped her hang on for as long as she did. The anger, the anger that plagued within her, the anger that she felt towards the Taiyoukai, turned into that last bit of fury, numbing her senses, numbing her pain, giving just enough of a burst of strength to grab on the second time. Kikyo remembered what the figure that stood before her had said that one night, 'anger is a strength.' Kikyo suddenly felt a warmth rush through her body, it wasn't power, it wasn't magic, it was her blood, blood that relished the thought of being able to course through her body, pumping her heart….keeping her alive. Joy spread like a vibrant force of energy, drenching Kikyo with that simple pleasure called happiness, at long last, for the first time in her life, in all her lives, she was set free…, now she really did want to live and looked forward to the future; a thought that she cringed away from in the past, but now she was finally ready to explore. And she owed it all to the Demon Lord's simple observation and comments. Inwardly Kikyo sighed at what the demon had just done to her, the affect he had made, the impression he had left,…. the **_gift_** that he had given her, and looking at his face she knew that he had know idea that he had just freed her from a prison that seemed to have a key but no door. He had blown through every wall; the walls that she built up to make her forget that she was the undead and when given life that she was not wanted still, shattering everything, ripping apart the iron that had bound her, crushing everything that seemed to hold her back, and now….he stood before her, totally oblivious to what exactly he had done. His words of steel like a sword that existed in the realm of the minds, melted by the cold and forged by the wisdom he seemed to possess in over whelming abundance, had first cut her down leaving her vulnerable and now…filled her with her the truth of her own actions and desires finally making her truly whole…. 'How could a youkai cut through the messes of life and get straight to the core, seemingly with the ease of picking a flower? …It's just inhuman.' Kikyo thought, looking at his stoic smooth face. 'And he doesn't even know what he has done for me……and he calls me ignorant. Hm! ….You certainly are something special…..even when you are acting like nothing but a cold demon hell hound. If you only knew Sesshoumaru…' The anger that had burned for him since that morning dissipated into nothing….all traces vanished. 'Damn you Taiyoukai.' Kikyo cursed in secret admiration. 'How can I stay mad at you….when you just made me realize that I have gained the greatest aspect of life……**_the want to live it_**….'

"Yes… I do." Kikyo replied softly, her voice coming from the bottom of her heart, filled with gratitude and after a long, long time, perhaps even the first time….joy! Her words seemed to echo softly through out the land, as the wind carried it away. It was always pure melody to hear words from a heart of joy. Kikyo for the first time, looking directly at the Taiyoukai, with all her heart…smiled.

Like a dying flame being given air to ignite again, p**_ure_** radiant sunlight, cut through a patch in the dark storm clouds, and shone on the beautiful miko and the handsome prince like a spotlight, making their features stand out. To their eyes, everything around them seemed dark; only the being in front of them seemed to be illuminated. The fierce winds instantly died out, morphing into a gentle breeze, as more rays of sunlight cut through the dark clouds, creating patches of clearly visible green trees glowing with their natural green in the darkened forest below. Soon enough all the storm clouds had completely disappeared, if at all possible it seemed like the white and blue skies were brighter now, than in the morning.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru without meaning to, compared Kikyo to how he had seen her that day; like a Goddess, and now with that smile of hers she looked like …an angel, the thick long sleeves of her haori almost seemed like wings as the sunlight was sharply reflected off the white material that rippled in the light breeze. 'She's never smiled before,' Sesshoumaru thought seriously. She looks like a different person, hmmm…strange yet fresh and warm…. She on occasion does fascinate me …for a human.'

The fury pelt set Kikyo down gently, and unintentionally teasingly unwrapped from around her waist, before settling down behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's right eyebrow arched upwards at hearing that the human miko's reply, as if surprised that she was able to grasp the point. Sesshoumaru decided to get back to walking, thinking strongly that there had been enough of distractions already, so he took a step in an angle, to the left, to continue up the path.

Kikyo realized that Sesshoumaru might never realize how much his words had affected her, and also that from his point of view he was just stating the obvious. 'Still I wish he knew how much in gratitude I am to him.' Kikyo nimbly thought.' Kikyo looked away from Sesshoumaru; another small smile escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and looked down and to a side, a small plan having been thought of. She could feel him take a step and walk past by her. 'Not this time, Taiyoukai.' With that Kikyo reached behind with her right hand and took hold of his arm with white, silk sleeve. Since this was still day, it was a dangerous thing to do. Immediately he let out a slight growl. But the day had already been won. Kikyo didn't let go, and she stood with her back to him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, for saving me." Kikyo said gently and then let his hand go. As the Taiyoukai made his way up the path she whispered, "In more ways than you know."

Sesshoumaru heard this, and Kikyo thought he might. Sesshoumaru mused over it for a few moments before thinking it pointless and again set his concentration on the path before him.

Kikyo glanced back at him, wondering if she had successfully distracted him for even a second. She knew she had when he stopped walking and stood still. Soon though he was walking again, and the complete living being, that was the miko, turned around and followed him, proud.

A good while later Sesshoumaru came to a gentle stop, ahead of Kikyo.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply immediately. Instead from where he was, he turned to face the wall of the mountain. "We're here."

Kikyo looked at the hard, blank, mountain wall. 'Am I missing something?' But if Kikyo had learnt anything for sure, about Sesshoumaru, it was to never doubt his word. With a grating sound, a large section of the wall was lifted up and inside. Two porcupine demons in their demon form approached the two visitors. They bowed before showing them in. They were led along a narrow passage way and into a small room cut within the core of the mountain itself.

The guards stayed back as Sesshoumaru and Kikyo made their way forward. The room was lighted by torches that were placed along the lengths of the walls. At the other end was an unbelievable sight. A demon, looking a lot like Totosai except for the fact that he was completely bald, was sitting at the other end, only he was sitting on his beard. His thick yellow beard was very long, and was folded in circular layers beneath him for several feet, giving him a good height even when sitting, with knees bent and legs crossed. Kikyo forgetting her manners stared at him a while before being brought out of it by the form of Sesshoumaru moving in front of her and heading towards the old demon. When they were standing a few feet from his mound of beard they noticed that his eyes were still closed.

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws, hearing the sound Shirinousai first opened his left eye, and studied both of them, before opening his right, and scrutinizing them further. This greatly irritated Sesshoumaru but he didn't show it.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru sama, Kikyo sama, welcome to my humble abode." Shirinousai said. "Strange weather we've been having. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

Nobody answered him.

"Of course, straight to the matter at hand. This may take a while to explain so you should make yourselves comfortable. "

"Get to the point old man. I don't like being delayed." Sesshoumaru said calmly but commandingly.

"You're just like your father Sesshoumaru Sama, always want to get to the point. Well then….this is how the legend goes…" Shirinousai began.

* * *


	12. The Legend, The Legacy, The Revelation

**Author's Corner**

Took my time with this one, after all it shapes the rest of the story. Mind you, I have made this chapter purposely vague in a way; Secrets will be revealed in future chapters.

Hey there is this new rule on fan fiction that say's that Author's aren't allowed to reply to reviewers on the chapter page, but can reply to them in the reviews themselves. (Reply address) i.e. e-mail, so I did. If any of you don't want me to reply to your reviews like that please tell me and I won't.

Thanks for all the great reviews.

To those of you have reviewed and are not registered members, I have no way to reply unless you give me your e-mail address.

**Important**

Remember, information found in this chapter is very important to the plot of the story. Nothing mentioned here is insignificant. If something does not answer to the future then it answers to the past.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 12 : The Legend, The Legacy _and_ Revelation**

Tens of millenniums ago, in an age when demons lived with an impeccable code of honor and respect, four Ancient and Powerful Kings ruled over their separate kingdoms in peace. Under their rule the kingdoms flourished and were at peace with one another; the first time this happened since the beginning of time. To mark this achievement and to show their Power and Might as demons, the Kings agreed to make six Orbs of Power. The orbs of power were created by fusing the raw Youki of several of the most powerful demons in their kingdoms and magically combining them. Each orb from the first to the sixth was made to be more powerful than the previous. Later the four Kings sacrificed their lives to prevent a calamity that would have destroyed their kind, but before dying they created a Seventh Orb of Power; fusing their four incredibly powerful Youki into one. This orb was easily the most powerful, and the one that glowed, the brightest. Thus there came to be **_Seven Orbs of Power_**.

For thousands of years after that, the successors to the kingdoms safe-guarded the legacy of the four great Kings of the past and maintained peace, but all was shattered when one of them was killed. Confusion and disagreement spread through all the kingdoms, one blamed the other and eventually war broke out. All sides encountered heavy losses; several of the most powerful demons were killed, permanently ending their blood line. During this mass of confusion and chaos, several small groups of demons from all kingdoms combined in an attempt to steal the Seven Orbs of Power that was securely placed in a memorial situated at the point where all the four kingdoms met. Somehow their secret plan was discovered and the kings managed to put aside their differences to stop a common and greater threat. The traitors were caught and killed, and peace resided over the kingdoms once again.

The current four kings came to a realization that as long as the Seven Orbs of Power were there for the taking, greed and thirst for power would lead demons to try and steal them again. Finally coming to a difficult but firm decision the kings called upon the spirits of their ancestors, with whose help they cut open a small dimension and placed the orbs inside, dubbing the dimension 'The Dimension of Powers'. The ancient spirits however refused to seal the dimension permanently, because the orbs were a part of demon history and heritage. The spirits placed a seal that could be broken only by a demon who had proved his strength and power by defeating and drinking the blood of seven hundred and seventy seven of the strongest blood-lined demons. The spirits made a mistake in assuming that if such a feat was attempted that the fights would be fair and official, a mistake that they would later come to deeply regret.

"…a mistake that they would later come to deeply regret." Shirinousai said with a shake of his head.

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo gave their full concentration to what the pink bearded demon was saying; they knew that the bad part was yet to come…

With a grave expression he continued, "A little over a thousand years ago…."

A little over a thousand years ago; when the Legend of the Seven Orbs had already been lost and forgotten in time, the demon code of honor and respect had long been lost, and only a few bloodlines still followed the ancient ways, there lived a demon called Tounga. Tounga the Terrible was a powerful demon, a ruthless killer who craved power and dominance over all, and was not bound to any land. Tounga attacked and killed powerful demons for the sake of claiming their lands, usually not by fair means. After he had killed his victims Tounga made it a habit to drink their blood; to prove to others how powerful he was.

Exactly about a thousand years ago Tounga had killed more than nine hundred demons of powerful blood lines, and unfortunately quite by accident he stumbled upon the gateway to the Dimension of Powers. The seal broke and granted him alone, access into the Dimension of Powers. Once inside, his senses alerted him of the incredible power held within the glowing orbs. Having hidden himself and the orbs, Tounga secretly referred to ancient scrolls of history until he found out exactly what he had in his possession; 'The means to become the most powerful demon of all time, past, present and quite possibly ….the future'.

Tounga went onto learn that each orb had come to be protected by a magic; gaining its power from the Youki within, when sealed in the Dimension of Powers, that prevented him from absorbing them. Tounga knew there was only one solution; he had to corrupt the orbs thus weakening the magic. Tounga's own dark magic wasn't powerful enough, therefore he summoned seven powerful souls along with seven of their minions from the great Abyss of Darkness, and giving each a powerful body, he fused them into the orbs with some difficulty. The end result was that the first six orbs were completely turned into 'Dark Orbs'. The seventh orb however was far too powerful; the Youki essence of the Kings completely destroyed the dark souls. Tounga realized that he needed much more powerful dark souls and probably more than one to corrupt the seventh orb, but until he did so, he decided not to absorb any of the other orbs. 'A foolish Decision'

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

There exists a plane above our world called 'Serenity'; the kingdom of the Gods. The gods and demons are natural enemies, of course the gods had different strengths too but if battle did occur, they were almost always the winners unless the demon was a very powerful one from a strong blood line. Gods never interfered with demons and humans, because it was forbidden to do so, and any who did would be stripped of their Godly powers by the King of the Gods himself, and would not be allowed to enter Serenity again. Only their pure Gods blood would remain as a symbol of what they once were.

The King of the gods had an only daughter, who simply loved the beauty of the lands and the creatures that existed in them. This goddess refused to stand by and do nothing, 'if Tounga absorbed all seven orbs neither god nor demon would be able to stop him from conquering all', so she willfully disobeyed her father's wishes and secretly came down to earth, even though demons were her enemies she had no choice but to go to them and warn them in time of the impending doom. Having alerted the most powerful demons, she successfully led them to Tounga's secret hiding place.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Tounga was in the process of corrupting the seventh orb, when the demons found and killed him in a terrible battle. The seventh orb had been corrupted halfway through, but with the remaining uncorrupted Youki within the orb and her own pure gods' blood she was able to turn the orb back into its original state of pure youkai power. The other six orbs with the combined powers of the dark souls and the corrupted Youki, was too strong for her to purify; so they would forever remain dark orbs. Knowing that the orbs could not be destroyed, they were hidden in secret locations far too dangerous to go to without risking one's life and then placed inside a concealment barrier. The seventh orb was said to be hidden by the goddess herself.

"…hidden by the goddess herself." Shirinousai finished, and looked up at the one stunned human miko and the other mildly amused Taiyoukai prince.

Not a sound was heard as both the Taiyoukai and the miko thought about what they had learned so far, while Shirinousai waited patiently for them.

"How did the orb with the water demon come to be discovered?" Sesshoumaru questioned, cutting the silence and making the chill of the cave worsen.

Kikyo had been thinking the same thing so she eagerly looked at the old demon while he pondered the answer.

"Well... six demons were chosen to hide the orbs, and one of them must have failed." Shirinousai said squinting one eye. "Either that or he was a coward and refused to die while trying to hide the orb."

"What do you mean by that?" Kikyo asked, seating herself on a nearby cold, stone chair.

"You see the demons were ordered to hide the orbs in places that were almost unreachable, which meant that they would most certainly loose their lives while trying to do so." Shirinousai explained. "One of them must have had mixed feelings and backed out. He probably placed the orb into the pool and went into hiding for the rest of his life. ….Since the mud of the pool has certain magical properties it must have prevented anyone from sensing the power of the orb." Shirinousai thought out loud. "No one would have found it unless they knew what they were looking for. And I am guessing that that was the first power orb."

"Who would have known about them?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Only one demon I can think of." Shirinousai replied stroking a length of the beard just below his chin. "I believe it is the work of Tounga's son… Bakarryuu. Tounga was said to have sealed his son, only to awaken a thousand years later, I suppose it was a safety precaution. Though I can't believe that damn fool Tounga actually thought about that, after all he waited foolishly to absorb all the orbs at once. But I suppose we are lucky that it turned out the way it did."

"So all we have to do is get the orb back, and if Bakarryuu has already absorbed it we have to kill him and then get the orb back. Right?" Kikyo asked leaning forward.

"I am afraid it is not as simple as that." Shirinousai sighed.

"Explain old man."

"The orbs are interconnected by the very same magic that fused the Youki of the demons." Shirinousai mumbled. "The first orb, concealment barrier or not, will pin point the exact location of the second orb, and so on, if it gets close enough. So Bakarryuu will probably try and search for the rest of the six orbs."

"I can't believe I never thought to ask this but, what makes you think that I can help?" Kikyo asked suddenly, realizing that after the whole disaster with Naraku she really didn't want to get involved in something that was even worse.

Even Sesshoumaru had been wondering about that so he focused on the old demon awaiting his answer.

"Ahh… I see that you still haven't completely realized what exactly the Shikon No tama did to you other than return you to flesh." Shirinousai said smiling. "But before I tell you that there is something else that you should know to better understand the situation. After the orbs were hidden…"

After the orbs were hidden and all was well, the goddess had no choice but to stay here. She was happy here but on occasion missed her father and he her. One day though sadly, she was killed. The king of the gods became furious, at himself and especially at the demons who she had gone to warn. He mourned the loss of his only child and the princess of Serenity, 'if only he hadn't been so strict about the rules and let her come home'. His sorrow was too great that he blamed it all on the demons. He exacted revenge by placing a permanent curse on all demons and at the same time made it into an everlasting symbol and form of remembrance of his beautiful daughter and the **_power and purity of the blood_** she shed. The curse: …he chose several human females and blessed them, with the Power of Purity, giving them the means to destroy demons…. **_That_** is how the first true Miko's were born. The Power would be passed on from one female to another, from one generation to the next, usually in the same family like mother to daughter or sister to sister.

"…or sister to sister." explained the old man with a smile still adorning his face.

'So….a god is responsible for the damn purification powers. I should have known." Sesshoumaru smirked secretly to himself.

Kikyo had never questioned how these powers came to be, but the new knowledge that it was a blessing from a god made her feel somewhat….blessed. 'And only women have this power, ha, a good kick in the face for arrogant men.' she thought.

"The Shikon No Tama not only gave you a body of flesh, but it also prepared you for exactly this threat." Shirinousai continued, noticing on the sly that Sesshoumaru seemed somewhat peeved when he mentioned the God and his Blessing or rather his Curse. "Even though you have human blood it completely turned it into 'Pure blood', meaning your blood is… 'Purity'. It is not simply a power that you possess anymore but it has become one with you."

Kikyo looked at Shirinousai with an almost shocked expression, which soon faded away and led to her asking another question, "Why me?"

"Because you had become the most powerful miko of all time and only you would be able to handle such power." Shirinousai replied seriously. 'And because it is your destiny.' he mentally added before continuing, "Since it has become part of you, the powers will act on their own when you are in danger, and only from the dark orbs and all things spawned from it. Until you understand and are able to control the power, it will not come in powerful blasts like before. It is something like starting from the beginning."

Kikyo didn't bother to heave a sigh; instead she immediately asked another question, "These powers will help me defeat the power of the dark orbs?"

"Most definitely, but not the orbs themselves, but any and all demons that are released from it or any spawn made from the orbs powers. But there is another plus point."

"Which is…?"

"Your powers will react in the same way they did yesterday when you yourself get close to an orb. So you will have a chance of finding them before Bakarryuu." Shirinousai said happily.

"I doubt it." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly, which earned him a glare from Kikyo.

"And tell me Shirinousai… what made you bring **_Sesshoumaru_** into this?" Kikyo asked in a cold tone, not taking her eyes off the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru ignored her.

"There is a simple reason for that." Shirinousai said smiling again. "Lord Sesshoumaru is one of the strongest demons I know…and his battle skills are certainly beyond compare. Kikyo sama you take away their power to reform and weaken them and the rest is up to Sesshoumaru sama." Shirinousai looked eagerly at the Taiyoukai.

At hearing this Sesshoumaru merely grunted. "I will kill them all." he said, boredom slightly creeping onto his face.

"Beware Sesshoumaru, the power of the demons vary, depending on how powerful their dark soul is. Also you should remember that the first demon had the power of an element. It would be wise to proceed with caution." Shirinousai said without thinking. Oh! Oh!

Sesshoumaru shot him a firm glare, that if continued might have made his beard catch fire.

"Are you trying to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do?" Sesshoumaru asked flexing his claws where they lay beside him.

Shirinousai began to sweat a little. '**_Just _**like his father.' he thought before making up an excuse, "Ahh..No! No! Of-course not! I wouldn't dare do that. I was ...just thinking out loud."

Kikyo smiled inwardly at the little exchange between the young prince and the old demon.

"How do you know all this?" Kikyo asked out of the blue.

"I have what you could call a third eye; it shows me certain things and gives me understanding of them." Shirinousai said glad to given the chance to divert his attention away from the Taiyoukai.

"You are not telling us everything." Sesshoumaru stated, unquestioningly.

"I have told you all you have to know for now." Shirinousai said; the sweat drops that appeared all over his bald head making it shine under the light of the flames from the torches. "The rest I can only reveal when the time comes, I am sure you understand the nature of these things."

Sesshoumaru not pursing the matter further was his answer that he did, no matter how irritating he found it to be.

"But Sesshoumaru Sama, I hope you understand that Lady Kikyo's protection is very important now." the old demon said, silently saying that it was he who had to do the protecting. Both his guests understood his silent request.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything immediately, his mind as always, processed the matter, considering all possible and probable outcomes of, complying with the damned request and not doing so. After which to his greatest displeasure he realized, 'First I have to submit to her at night, and now I have to **_protect_** her during the day as well. The fates seem to be adamant to torture me, but….if she will play an important part in destroying this new threat to my lands, I suppose her life is more valuable. …. I must do what I have to.' Finally he said, "Very well, the miko will stay alive, under my protection."

Kikyo glanced at Sesshoumaru, silently enjoying the thoughts that were going through her, 'He must be so upset at having to protect me both night **_and _**day. But I don't think it will be that bad, not anymore.' Kikyo's lips made a gentle curve upwards as she thought of how she was going to have the protection of probably, the **_mightiest_** Taiyoukai alive.

The two of them however didn't notice that Shirinousai was overly excited at the Taiyoukai's words.

"Remember the two of you are our only hope." Shirinousai said becoming serious again, and stroking his beard.

"We will do our best." Kikyo said with firm resolve and stood.

Sesshoumaru turned to leave but stopped abruptly near the entrance to the passageway as a sudden bizarre question popped into his head - almost like an eerie sense of deja vu. Both Kikyo and Shirinousai noticed his sudden halt but were put to complete shock with what he asked.

"You are certain; this is not something Inuyasha and his entourage should be doing?" Sesshoumaru asked half amused that he even thought to ask such a question.

Shirinousai and Kikyo stared at the back of his tall firm frame, in confusion and shock.

Finally Shirinousai spoke up, "No… I am afraid your brother is nowhere near capable of handling the current threat. Even with the new powers of Tessaiga, I doubt he'll even come close to defeating this evil. This is a path that the eldest son of Inutaisho Sama must travel."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer to his unusual question, Sesshoumaru walked out.

Kikyo was about to follow him, when she remembered a question that she had been jumbling about in her mind.

"Shirinousai," she called quietly looking back to make sure a certain Taiyoukai had left the room and the passage. "I have a question to ask you."

Shirinousai noticing that Kikyo was worried about Sesshoumaru hearing her smiled and said, "Don't worry, in this place whispers cannot be heard, not even by Sesshoumaru Sama. Now what is the question you seem so eager to ask?"

"Sesshoumaru said that he was eight hundred years old, but… he looks so young." Kikyo said, one eyebrow going above the other as a picture of his handsome face floated through her mind. "I know demons are immortal, but don't they all age physically, like you?"

Shirinousai let out a little laugh before replying, "It is true, pure demons are immortal, unless they get killed. But you must understand that the Youki (demon power) of a demon is part of his essence. A demon's Youki is also what controls his physical aging. When the Youki of a demon naturally increases to a certain level, it prevents the body from aging any further. Most demons take centuries to achieve this level of Youki. But demons, who are born of strong blood lines, with powerful parents, are able to achieve this Youki level much quicker and therefore their physical aging stops when they are young and strong. But there was a problem with Sesshoumaru Sama in this matter."

"What was that?" Kikyo questioned, interest and confusion written all over her face. "He looks to be about twenty odd? I don't see any problem." 'Demons could be so confusing, they are never simple.' her mind reminded her.

Shirinousai let out another little laugh. "The level of Youki can also be increased, when the demon is able to master his body and engage in battle." he said matter-of-factly.

"Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru Sama, in accordance with your human growth rate, he had mastered all his natural physical attacks when he was about fifteen and therefore his body stopped growing into that of an adult. It was amazing to see that a child could achieve that level so quickly, even though his bloodline was one of the strongest ever, being Inutaisho Sama's son. But as proud as Inutaisho Sama was, there was the down side, so he had to suck out Sesshoumaru Sama's Youki several times before he reached his physical peak; in human growth rate, that was around twenty years of age." Shirinousai finished and looked at the girl.

"I hope my explanation was satisfactory?"

"Yes, thank you." Kikyo said turning to leave and pondering what Sesshoumaru would have looked like when he was young.

But that's when Shirinousai called out to her in a tone that hinted both sorrow and happiness.

"The past is the past, but it is what brought you here Kikyo Sama ….only now, have you gained your true powers. **This** is where your **_true…destiny…begins…_**." Shirinousai said, silently reminding himself, '….**_and his is yet to begin…_**'

* * *

Hope I answered some of the questions that were twirling around in your head. If not, ask me and I shall tell…. 


	13. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Corner**

Hey Guys. Thanks for all the Reviews. Remember, the previous chapter outlines the plot somewhat, but with me; you can never really tell, and I am going to try my best to keep you in the dark about how the story proceeds and unfolds.

**Point to Note**

This chapter and the beginning of the next are slow, with good reason. The journey is about to begin, but like Kaede's Village, this setting (chapter 13) is kind of like base camp for the main characters, and therefore the moods and settings are important. Quite a lot of important events will unfold here later on, molding the characters and the story.

**Important**

The descriptions in this chapter are to the dot on some things while others are left open to **_your imagination_**. Keep the basic layout of the structure (from gate to rooms) in mind, and the rest like colors and designs of certain parts of the structure(s) are entirely left to your imagination. But please imagine it or you might get confused with details I associate with the structure later on. (Not a big deal really – lol)

Thanks again to everyone.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 13 : Home, Sweet Home**

Kikyo could see the form of Sesshoumaru, standing just outside the entrance into the mountain. The two porcupine demons stayed well clear of him, apparently the Youki they sensed from him, and the stories their master had told them about this Taiyoukai's ability to shred an opponent into pieces, in less time than one needed to think, scared them to their bones. Kikyo swore she saw one of the guards' knees shake. 'If he is actually attacking or just standing quietly in place, he still makes almost everyone around him tremble in fear. He must enjoy it.' Kikyo thought with a slight smirk while she walked to stand next to him, and then looked at him, expecting him to ask her about what she talked with Shirinousai. Kikyo should have learned by now; Sesshoumaru ignored her presence and turned to look at the path leading back down the mountain, and then up at the still bright skies.

"It would appear that I have no choice but to take you to the castle."

"Castle? You live in a castle?"

'Maybe if I push her off this mountain it'll look like an accident.' Sesshoumaru could feel his anger rising. "I am a demon **_Lord_**, isn't it obvious that I would have a castle." That was a statement, not a question.

"I have never known demons to own castles, except that damnable Naraku. I always thought that they roam around the lands."

'I could always drop her in the middle of an ocean, no one will ever know.' Sesshoumaru pretended that he hadn't heard that last remark from the miko. "You will stay inside the castle grounds at all times. All the rules that apply to Rin will apply to you."

"You are setting the same rules, for me as that of a child?" Kikyo asked a little angrily. "I am no child! And I will not be treated like one."

'An endless pit! Yes, and she wouldn't be dead, she'll just be falling, for ever. And I don't know why humans talk before thinking. Inuyasha has that habit, must be because of his mother. Yes... that would explain a lot.' Sesshoumaru turned in the blink of an eye to face Kikyo. "I don't care in the least, what, you are. Right now you are a human, and you will be surrounded by demons at all times in the castle. They won't harm you, but I can't say the same for the ones outside, so you **_will_** follow all the rules set for Rin." Sesshoumaru turned his stoic face to look at the distant horizon. "We will leave now."

Kikyo stood silent. She couldn't argue with reason, as much as she would have loved to, especially since the voice of reason belonged to none other than the arrogant Taiyoukai. A slight shuffling sound was heard as one of the guards cautiously moved forward, but on seeing Sesshoumaru look at him with the corner of his eye, he immediately stopped and then looked pleadingly at Kikyo. The two demons were surprised that a human would dare to stand beside Sesshoumaru Sama so boldly, and without fear, so they automatically assumed that she must have some hold over the Taiyoukai. They weren't that far off.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked understanding the guard's fear of her now protector.

"My master has told me to offer you the service of his pet to transport you to where ever you need to go."

"What exactly is his pet?" Kikyo asked wondering what an old demon would have for a pet.

The sun was blocked suddenly, as a large figure flew by the side of the mountain. As it got closer it revealed itself to be a large demon of the eagle type, its feathers the color of the white snow, its claws burning with fire, and eyes that were completely black. Using its Youki it floated near the edge of the mountain and placed the end of its right wing neatly on the narrow mountain passage. Kikyo was not so sure about this at first, but she noticed that Sesshoumaru only gave it a bored look, so she cautiously walked across the wing and placed herself on the back of its neck. Heeding the guards' advice she held on to the bird's neck tightly. She had thought that Sesshoumaru would join her on the back of the demon bird, but instead he enclosed himself in his transport orb, and took off into the skies. Kikyo expected a lurch from the bird, but instead it moved easily and softly as it followed the trail of the brilliant blue orb.

OOOOOOO

They had been flying for a long time now. Kikyo watched as forests, plains, rivers, and waterfalls, endlessly passed beneath them. Kikyo had never seen many of them, and she felt like she was going off to some far and mystical land. Kikyo had never in her life ridden a demon before, or even touched one unless it was to purify and kill it, and then she thought of the fact that Sesshoumaru was the only pure demon she had touched, truly touched, and even kissed. And some how, she didn't feel any regret, not anymore. She sneaked a peak at the blue orb that was quite a distance ahead, its blue surface changing and swirling like waves.

'There is **_nothing_** that's not beautiful about him.' she noted to herself. 'How ironic, the most feared demon, happens to have the very essence of beauty, all about him.'

Kikyo was brought out of the wandering thoughts of her mind, when she saw a wall, far off in the distance spreading both ways, even at this height she couldn't see the end of the walls; it just seemed to go on for ever. It was when she got closer that she realized how gigantic it truly was, and as the bird landed in front of the gate, she still sat on it, staring.

"Remove yourself from the bird miko." Sesshoumaru said, irritated. "The bird will not come inside."

Kikyo slowly slid down its wing just as the entrance was revealed and Obina appeared. Kikyo took a step back, but on seeing Sesshoumaru move forward, she willingly followed. She could feel the demons big yellow eyes follow her even as it bowed to Sesshoumaru, she didn't like the feeling. But the worse was yet to come; just inside, a thousand pairs of eyes stared at Kikyo, five hundred on each side. She couldn't tell how many soldiers there were, but she knew for a fact that every eye was on her. Kikyo was glad to move away from the demons but soon she would be looked upon by many more. With the clear stone path heading straight for what Kikyo thought was the most beautiful castle, on either side were houses and stalls of many different types. They were much like the humans houses, but they seemed more well built with a lot more attention to detail and beauty. Every house and stall was covered in green, like the grass that spread everywhere, not leaving a single patch of visible dirt ground. The houses seemed to be built as part of nature itself, fitting perfectly with its folds and colors. It truly was beautiful and serene. But then Kikyo saw the demons; there were demons all around her, and they were all staring at her, some with curiosity, some with anger and hate, and some with everything in-between. Suddenly Kikyo felt singled out and alone, very alone…

It was then that she realized what exactly she had agreed to when Sesshoumaru said she had to come to his castle. 'I agreed to go to a place that is filled with demons! What was I thinking?' she mentally scolded herself. 'I must have been mad! How did I ever agree to something like this? Look at them, all of them staring at me with scorn and hatred, like I am some kind of dirt that had just entered their territory. No doubt, to them, that is exactly what I am. Who knows how long I will have to wait here. I...I don't think I can do this. I hate demons; I am supposed to kill them, not live with them. This is wrong. Isn't, this wrong? Sure, Sesshoumaru said that there weren't any human eating demons allowed inside the walls, but still they are demons and they kill. Just because most of them are in human form, doesn't change what they are underneath; it's just a concealment spell that is hiding their true forms. I know that the threat of Bakarryuu takes precedence over everything else, and it is true that I would be safest under the Taiyoukai's protection, but still, this…this is too much. I should just turn and walk out of here.'

Kikyo almost acted on her thoughts until another realization hit her, 'But wait, what about Rin? She is the only human here. She didn't seem affected by that at all. She is always happy and she has managed to stay here, without a single human companion! I am a grown woman for Kami's sake, I should be able to handle myself, and I will. I just have to focus, keep my mind on what's important, and everything else……everything else…doesn't matter. Kami... help me.' With that, Kikyo's frown came back, and she narrowed her eyes as she followed Sesshoumaru, she looked nowhere else but at Sesshoumaru's clean white back. It truly was amazing how Kikyo's face didn't have a single line and was always smooth and peachy, with all the frowning she did.

She was greeted with a spectacular view as they entered the castle grounds. The all white castle had, several towers rising into the skies, with the tallest in the very center. Like the outside the entire ground was covered in thick clean grass, but in a lighter shade of green. It amazed her at how these demons considered beauty as something of such importance. Kikyo couldn't tell how many levels the castle had, but she noticed a lot of windows, built into the stone. It was nearing the late evening and the sun shone its lazy rays of yellow, onto the white walls of the castle, giving it a calm, peaceful and very appealing look. It somehow, in the depths of Kikyo made her to; briefly think of it…as… …**_home_**….

They climbed several steps and entered an immense hall. Kikyo immediately noticed that from the floors to the walls, everything was finished with the finest marble of an off white and with the four corners having triangles of silver. The inside of the _castle_ somehow seemed much more peaceful, quiet and…..free. There were several female demons, dressed in the traditional kimono, and looking quite beautiful, Sesshoumaru as sharp as he was, didn't know why he immediately thought that they paled in beauty compared to the miko walking behind him. 'Maybe it has something to do with the old man's cave, I knew it smelled funny. I sensed that some spell had been cast on that cave.'

The large open curving windows brought in plenty of sunlight, and being repeatedly reflected by the surface of the tiles it filled the entire hall and made the lighting of the giant torches that hung high on the walls unnecessary for quite some time. 'This place is so beautiful.' Kikyo mentally registered. 'The designs are so simple yet so provocative and alluring…..like everything else here. Perhaps it's some kind of demon magic, but I can't sense anything like that.'

Kikyo was again interrupted from her thoughts when quite an old looking demon walked hurriedly towards Sesshoumaru. The demon eyed Kikyo carefully before bowing to Sesshoumaru.

"My lord it is true then. You **_have_** bought another human into the castle." the demon remarked.

"What of it?" Sesshoumaru asked in irritation. Kikyo stood behind him; silently amazed at how quickly news traveled in this place.

"My Lord, it's just that all your subjects are wondering why you have bought yet another human into our courts. I suggest giving them firm answers before they gossip and unwanted, untrue rumors are spread through out the land, as they undoubtedly will. My Lord…what **_is_** the reason that you have bought this human female here, if I may ask?"

"There is a new and powerful evil that is threatening my lands, as well as all the others. She is no ordinary human. She is a powerful and important ally, but she needs protection, so I have agreed to give her safety till we destroy the threat." Sesshoumaru said in such rapid succession that it looked like he had practiced the lines over and over again. Kikyo looked at the old demon who was studying her intently.

"My Lord, shall I officially announce your exact words?" the demon asked.

"Yes Gansoku, my exact words." Sesshoumaru said, starting to walk again.

"Very well my Lord." Gansoku said as he bowed first to his Lord and then as Kikyo passed by, he bowed to her as well.

Kikyo following Sesshoumaru turned to look at Gansoku, who was heading to leave through the main entrance, and didn't notice Sesshoumaru stand still in front of her. Kikyo managed to stop before fully crashing into him, but her breasts made slight impact with his back. Sesshoumaru gave out a slight growl, and Kikyo was about to apologize to him when he called back to Gansoku.

"Gansoku." Sesshoumaru called his face still looking forward. "Make sure you stress the part where she is under **_my_** protection."

"Ah... yes, that is wise my Lord. I will make sure they get the message." Gansoku said, before bowing again and continuing on his way out.

Kikyo heard Sesshoumaru grunt; it was as if he was saying, 'Like that's going to help'.

"You think they will attack me?" Kikyo asked seriously.

Sesshoumaru starting to walk again, answered her nonchalantly. "There is high probability of that occurring."

Kikyo sighed, she had known the risks, and it couldn't be helped.

Soon a very pretty female demon, walked up-to Sesshoumaru and bowed to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't look at her. "See to it that this human is taken care of. Give her the Rose room. All the rules that apply to Rin apply to her. See to it that she follows them"

Kikyo felt like grabbing the Taiyoukai's silver hair and cutting it off. 'He is embarrassing me. Damn youkai. As if I need to some one to tell me how to follow rules. I should have a talk with him about this.' 'But not now.' She decided.

"Yes my Lord." the demoness said bowing again.

Without another word Sesshoumaru walked away, disappearing through one of the corridors leading into what was undoubtedly another section of the castle.

"My name is Samaege." the female demon said.

"My name is Kikyo."

"If you will follow me Lady Kikyo, I will show you to your room."

Kikyo immediately felt a liking to Samaege, even if she was a demon. She had the deepest brown eyes, so open and big. Kikyo could read people well, but demons were different, but still Kikyo could not help but like her. "Please call me Kikyo."

"Oh no, Lady Kikyo. I can't do that. You are a guest of Lord Sesshoumaru."

Samaege also felt the same liking for Kikyo. 'She has the sweetest voice.' Samaege thought. Samaege never understood why her kind hated humans and she didn't care. This lady seemed so kind and beautiful, that it was impossible for her to not like her. Besides this was Samaege's chance to find out more about human beings. As sweet as little Rin was, she wasn't exactly old enough to explain such things.

Kikyo smiled as she followed Samaege. Kikyo made a mental observation, that since her experiences with the Taiyoukai she found it easier to smile and show emotion. 'Damn you Taiyoukai.' Kikyo cursed smiling to herself. She was led up a set of stairs on the right side of the hall which led into a large and long corridor. The corridor was adorned with paintings of war's and battles. She marveled at the depiction of the paintings, they looked so real and detailed. The stretch of the corridor was lit with torches that gave off a strong yellowish light. She remembered having heard of certain crystals when placed with a certain magical liquid, gave off a bright light, and the crystals apparently could be used for a long, long time (crystal torches). Only the liquid needed to be replaced every once in a while. There were several passages leading out from the corridor, but Samaege kept a straight path and when the passage turned left, they still kept going until two large oak doors stopped them. The two armed guards on each side of the door opened them for the two females.

They stepped into a large circular room with three huge doors, much like the first, but the one in the center was pure silver. The room had decorative red carpeting and even better paintings. Kikyo marveled at the silver doors that had the picture of a giant demon dog embossed on them equally. Kikyo was surprised to find that even though they looked very strong and sturdy they swung open very easily. The corridor beyond was simply astounding!

There seemed to be several rooms on each side, going down the length of the corridor. But what was so breath taking was that each room, seemed to have a specific color and design, being that of a flower or a type of pearl, and the color and design seemed to pour out of the room covering a good part of the walls on each side of the doors, half the floor of the corridor and half the roof of the corridor. This was the same for each room as their colors and designs flowed out from them and mixed in a beautiful haze with the colors and designs of the room directly in front of it and the rooms adjoining it. It seemed like a passage way, of the colors of the world, beauty spreading across every inch. They passed several rooms, till they came to two rooms facing each other and were separated by quite a distance from the rest of the rooms they had passed. The room on the left had the designs of the most beautiful Daisies flowing out from them. The colors came and mixed with the sweetest pink on the floor of the corridor in front of them and on the roof above. Kikyo then looked to the right to see a pure white set of doors that tried desperately to stop the overflowing giant roses and the color that came with them. It was simply beautiful. Samaege stood silently letting Kikyo enjoy the scene before her.

"Sesshoumaru allows such colors and decorations in his castle?" Kikyo asked unbelievingly after taking plenty of time to look at the outside of the Rose Room.

"Oh no! This wasn't the Lords idea at all. It was all Rin's!" Samaege said smiling.

"Rin's?" Kikyo questioned.

"Yes. These rooms used to be well designed but they weren't all-that colorful, well at least not colorful enough for Rin. Rin loves flowers and certain types of shiny stones, so she got permission from Lord Sesshoumaru to change the color of the rooms the way she wanted. I think that since no one comes into the Royal Quarters he didn't mind it being turned into a wild forest of sorts. He made the best painters and decorators in the land take orders from a little human child. It certainly was a sight to see. Only Lord Sesshoumaru's room remained untouched."

That was when Kikyo noticed that a good distance ahead there was a room that faced the length of the corridor. Kikyo walked towards the room. At first sight she saw the two gold plated doors; two large swords that resembled Tenseiga were embossed on each door. The hilts of the swords; a fine blue, made of what she thought was rubies and the blades were of the finest pure white silver. As she got within a few meters of the doors she noticed that this room too overflowed with a certain design and color, which apparently had been there for centuries. It was the pattern of the night! The darkness of the night flowed out, with thousands of little stars, and patches of the dark blue of a clear night sky. Between the ceiling and the top ends of the doors was a crescent moon on the wall, perfectly placed above the very center of both doors. Kikyo was amazed at how the painter was able to mix colors in such a way to make it look exactly like the color of the moon. In fact the color of the moon seemed to change in shades as Kikyo looked at it from slightly different angles. She took a few more steps forward, and held her breath, she honestly thought she was looking at an actual night sky, everything seemed so realistic and proportional to one another, and even the doors seemed to disappear in the darkness of the blue night. With the night all around and behind her, the dimly visible doors seemed like they would lead directly into the world above the **_stars….._**

Kikyo thought about opening the doors and taking a peak into his room but she soon changed her mind. 'The Taiyoukai might throw me out of one of the towers if I nosed around in his room.' she thought rationally. 'Besides, I will not lower myself to sneaking around. And I am sure that Sesshoumaru purposely had the torches near the entrance to his room, removed; to give it that dark, do not enter sign. It certainly would be interesting to see what the inside of the cold Taiyoukai's room looks like.' Finally after her mental deliberation Kikyo turned around to notice that Samaege was still far down the corridor, standing in front of the last two rooms, not daring to walk this way. So Kikyo walked back to her.

"I suppose nobody is allowed in there. Am I right?" Kikyo asked smiling, seeing the tension in the female's face.

"Yes Lady Kikyo. Nobody is allowed into Lord Sesshoumaru's room. Not even the cleaning maids. Even little Rin has been unable to get Lord Sesshoumaru to let her in, and that means everybody else have no chance. A lot of us are curious to see what the inside looks like; apparently the Lord hasn't allowed anybody in, for centuries."

Kikyo looked back at the entrance to his room, only the golden glow of the doors were visible now, because the light from the torches that now surrounded where she was standing couldn't reflect off the unnatural painting of the night. It seemed that the night skies and stars, and crescent moon were only made visible in **_darkness_**.

Kikyo took a deep breath as she opened the doors to her room. The rosy atmosphere was very inviting and warm, and the room had every thing she would need and more. At the far corner of the room was a futon in the shape and color of a light shade of red rose. 'Perfect, I hate beds anyway. Little Rin certainly has an amazing appreciation for the beauty of nature. She is a talented little girl.'

"Lady Kikyo, the bath-room is to the left, and your wardrobe will be placed in the dressing room to your right."

Kikyo wasn't able to pay much attention to what Samaege was saying, as she was still looking at the beauty of **_her_** **_room_**.

Samaege prepared the bath for Kikyo, and promptly left to get clothes for Kikyo. Kikyo undressed, leaving her miko garbs on the bed and wrapping a white towel around her, she entered the bath. The large white bathing tub shaped like an open oyster-shell, was filled with clear water, and there were several herbal liquids placed beside the tub on a shelf. Kikyo smelled the liquids, which gave off a fresh essence of nature's bounty and were very good for the body and hair. Placing her towel on a hook near the tub, she slid into the cool water. It felt a little chilly at first, but soon Kikyo was comfortable and relaxed. With her left arm she reached for one of the bottles that had a pink liquid in it and putting some on the palm of her right hand, she gently and delicately applied it all over her smooth skin, including what was submerged below water. Her skin glistened in an oily sort of shininess. Now that Kikyo was back to flesh, her fair radiant skin required a lot of attention and care, and with all the things available on the shelf beside her, she decided to treat her self well. When the foam was created by the liquid, it covered most of the tub, covering the surface of the water and hiding her beautiful, curvaceous, sizzling body…..

Soon there was a knock at the door of the bathroom. "May I come in Lady Kikyo?" Samaege asked from the other side.

Kikyo making sure that the white and rose foam was hiding her body well, she gave permission to enter.

"I will apply the liquids for your beautiful hair lady Kikyo." Samaege said coming around and taking another bottle that hard a dark liquid.

"No, I can do it myself." Kikyo insisted.

"Oh no Lady Kikyo, your beautiful hair deserves special treatment, and I can give your scalp a relaxing massage as well. I am very good."

Before Kikyo could protest any further Samaege had moved behind her and had sat herself on a low bunk. Kikyo lowered herself a little more into the cover of the foams, only the beautiful rise, of her breasts could be seen before they were covered by the white mass. Kikyo's hair was already soaked, so Samaege poured the dark liquid that was almost black in color, onto her scalp. Kikyo felt the cool…., thick liquid cover a large part of the top of her head. Soon Samaege had spread the liquid neatly and evenly from the base of Kikyo's hair to the tips. After treatment and a massage Samaege got up to leave.

"Lady Kikyo, when you are ready to wash up just pull that chain slowly." Samaege said pointing to a silver chain that hung above the shelves.

Kikyo nodded and after spending several more minutes in the bath, she slowly pulled on the chain. The water level started receding and from the slits in the sides of the tub fresh water started pouring in. 'There must be a complex system of springs below this castle.' Kikyo thought, impressively. Soon enough Kikyo got out of the bath looking more radiant and her natural scent easily increased, she dried her hair and then wrapped the white towel around her body. Kikyo walked back into the room to find a beautiful kimono of sorts lying in the bed next to her miko garbs.

"I hope you like the dress Lady Kikyo. Your wardrobe is mostly filled with exactly the same kind."

"No that's okay, I prefer my Miko Garbs."

"But Lady Kikyo, you are a guest, Lord Sesshoumaru would want you to wear dresses fitting a guest of his." Samaege said. "He might take it personally if you don't wear them."

Kikyo noticed that Samaege looked a little scared. "Don't worry I'm sure he won't mind."

"But…" Samaege couldn't finish because the doors to the room opened, revealing Sesshoumaru's form.

Kikyo with a surprised frown on her face clutched her towel wrapped body around her breasts, unintentionally revealing their awesome shape and form like an impression through the not so thick, white material. Sesshoumaru didn't notice; all he noticed was the water dripping from her body. 'Apparently the miko seems to use towels to cover her body, and not to dry her self.' Sesshoumaru noted mentally. He didn't look at her face, but he could easily sense that she was upset and perhaps even angry that he had entered her room without permission. Sesshoumaru's thoughts on the other hand, were that this was his castle and he needed no ones permission to go when and where he pleases.

JJJJJOOOJJJJJ

A short while before

JJJJJOOOJJJJJ

Sesshoumaru was walking past Kikyo's room when his demon powered hearing abilities had alerted him to the discussion about the matter of the clothes. 'If the miko thinks she can walk about in my castle with the poor quality traditional garbs of a miko, then she is mistaken. I suppose I will have to convince her, in my own way.' Smiling dangerously within himself, Sesshoumaru opened the doors of the Rose Room.

JJJJJOOOJJJJJ

Back to the present

JJJJJOOOJJJJJ

Sesshoumaru not looking at either female, walked straight to the Rose Futon, and picked up all the miko's garbs. Kikyo watched as Sesshoumaru stood with her clothes in his hands, even her underclothes that she had placed in-between them had been caught in his clawed grasp. Then in a lightning motion he whipped his hand up and then downwards in an angle. Before the girls could fathom what had just happened or what Sesshoumaru had actually done, small pieces from all her clothing were falling down to settle on the dark-red carpet. He had completely shredded her clothes into tiny pieces. Kikyo stood there, not knowing whether to marvel at the incredible display of skill and timing, or whether to **_try_** and shout at him for ruining her only miko garb!

Samaege had shrunk back into a corner of the room, trembling and sweat covering her forehead. She didn't see skill; all she saw was a tiny fraction of the Lord's Power. Without a word or expression Sesshoumaru turned and walked out of the room, as calm and collected as ever, closing the two doors using his powerful telekinesis. Sesshoumaru made a mental note that he would much rather enjoy using his psionic powers to hurl skulls at his brother like he did in their father's grave than use it to close doors, ….but the closing of the doors was a sign that there was no room for argument, and it had to be done.

Neither female spoke for several minutes after Sesshoumaru had left in an equally if not more striking way than he had entered.

"Are you all well Lady Kikyo?" Samaege asked nervously.

But Kikyo was deep in thought. 'You not only walk into my room unannounced but you shred my clothes and then leave without a word. And again you embarrassed me in front of your servant. Arrogant ass of a youkai. Looks like I'll have a lot more to say to you when I get the chance.' But Kikyo hadn't even thought of the fact as to why she was so bothered about the cold demon, _who though she didn't hate anymore – certainly did not like_, embarrassing her in front of a member of his workforce.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kikyo replied coming out of her thoughts. "Looks like I have no choice but to wear the new dress. Hmm…."

Samaege stood nodding and agreeing full heartedly.

* * *


	14. Analogy of a Blade

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for the reviews. Story picks up again from the bottom half of this chapter…

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 14 : Analogy _of a_ Blade **

It was late into the night. Sesshoumaru was gazing at the skies with no more intensity than usual, from one of the many towers, the main central one to be precise, and was deep in thought. 'It's almost time for dinner. Should I let the miko eat in the main dining room or, should I have her come to my private dining room to eat with Rin. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions. She _might_ not adjust well to eating with the kind that she usually purifies, and if she does actually purify someone, keeping her here will become all the more bothersome. Hmm… I suppose she might be able to teach Rin proper etiquette in eating, and she would also give the child some human company. Yes, Rin will have a lot to gain if the miko has dinner with us, so she shall….'

Several minutes later, Sesshoumaru stood with his back to the dining table in his private dining room, looking out the window again. He had sent word to bring the miko to have dinner here. Soon there was a knock at the door, to which Sesshoumaru announced permission to enter. Kikyo gracefully walked in. Sesshoumaru even while standing outside the Rose room earlier, had gotten the increased scent of the miko, now she instantly filled the dining room with her sweet tang, making him take unintended deep breaths of air. Sesshoumaru turned only his head to the right, to see the miko in full view, his sharp eyes taking in every detail of the new look of the miko.

He saw that she was wearing the pink and white kimono that had been lying on her bed. But this was no ordinary kimono; it was a royal piece of clothing made from the finest silk and cotton material, and dipped in a certain liquid that gave it more then ten times the strength and durability. The top consisted of a brilliant white inner haori that held her loosely around the base of her neck and left a small opening at the front that stretched down for about two inches. The outer haori was very similar to the outer haori of her white miko top - overflowing and spacious sleeves, it was the shiny luminescent shade of white with pure pink luminescent designs of falling flowers at the ends of the sleeves, three downwards curving pink stripes on each side of the area that covered her stomach from below her breasts, and on the frontal top of each shoulder - intricately stitched dark red roses were sewn in. The bottoms too were the same as the bottoms of her miko garb, but much more elegant, and again only the color was darker and thicker than the top and the ends of the bow; that was a dark pink, were longer and hung loosely, like that of his own sash. There were long slits, of light shaded pink, along the outer length of the bottoms, with luminescent pink flames erupting at the very bottom and spreading up to her knees in the front. She was also wearing pure white stocking that probably started from just above her knees but completely concealed her legs from that point below, her beautiful feet were on display to the public no more and were well protected and cared for now by the soft cotton material. She also wore something very much in likeness to a slipper, but was much more, well designed, with rich decorative styling, ensuring complete comfort and safety to her feet from just below the ankle on all sides.

Kikyo looked like a royal princess ...beauty and elegance visibly radiating from every inch of her.

Not more than a few moments had passed, and Sesshoumaru turned his head back to the view through the window.

Kikyo walked into the well lit room, a dining table for six with two on each length sat in the middle, and its chairs looked expensive and comfortable with the one on the other side of the breath of the table looking bigger and more lavishly decorated than the other five. 'Undoubtedly that must be Sesshoumaru's chair.' Kikyo perceived. 'I wonder why he had me brought to his private dining room. Samaege told me that only Rin was allowed to eat here.' Kikyo then looked to her right to see the handsome Taiyoukai standing in front of an arching window. As cool wind flowed in through the window, she could smell his scent; strong and powerful, sweet and deadly. But his scent died out from her human nose as soon as the breeze stopped coming through the window. She noticed him take a quick yet graceful glance at her before looking out the window again. It was night now, so Kikyo had nothing much to fear from him, so she slowly made her way to the left side of the room, dragging her fingers across the smooth surface of the table.

Sesshoumaru sensed Kikyo moving to the other side of the room, his golden orbs moved to the right corners of his eyes, and he immediately noticed that the miko's usual red ribbon had been replaced by a light magenta one that had long ends and several outgrowths that intertwined with her silky straight black strands.

"You will have dinner with Rin, and informally, teach her the etiquettes of dining." Sesshoumaru said in an indifferent tone.

"I understand." Kikyo said in an off manner, noticing that Sesshoumaru didn't have his armor on. "Ahmm.. You don't need to stay with me for tonight."

Sesshoumaru knew better than to ask her why, in case she changed her mind. 'Finally. A night alone. Nothing but peace and quiet. Maybe the miko will feel this way as long as she stays in the castle. I doubt it, but maybe the fates will be kind with me.' "Very well."

Soon there was another knock on the door and little Rin entered.

"Kikyo chan! You are here. Rin is very happy to see you." the child said hugging Kikyo. "No one told Rin that you were here."

"Sesshoumaru sama probably wanted to surprise you Rin." Kikyo said cupping one of the child's cheeks.

With the corner of her eyes Kikyo saw Sesshoumaru shoot her a brief quizzical look. Rin looked at her Sesshoumaru Sama and smiled.

"Sesshoumaru sama, is Kikyo chan going to have dinner with us?"

As if in answer to her question Sesshoumaru took his place at the head of the table. Rin sat to the immediate right of Sesshoumaru and Kikyo beside her. Soon servants bought in numerous types of dishes. Kikyo was shocked to see so much of food bought in. Sesshoumaru noticed this.

"Rin can be picky." he simply stated.

"Oh." Kikyo whispered, and looked at Rin who was carefully resting her eyes on each plate of food.

Kikyo helped Rin serve the food she wanted, and soon both were enjoying the well prepared meal. Only half way through, did Kikyo notice that the demon prince was eating as well. Without trying to make it too obvious she stole a peek at what the Taiyoukai was eating. It was fruits! Several different types of the freshest fruits were cut up into pieces and served on his plate. 'So he only eats fruits.' Kikyo reflected. 'I suppose he only eats because of the taste of them.'

Kikyo had to stop Rin several times from putting her hand into the plates of food. Slowly she taught Rin how to use all the correct utensils properly and was even able to stop her from chewing noisily. Sesshoumaru carefully noticed all of this and made a mental note of what Kikyo had been able to accomplish with Rin in one sit at the dinner table. Sesshoumaru also secretly noted how gracefully Kikyo served the food and even ate it, taking small pieces and chewing well before swallowing. 'Well at least she has good table manners, compared to her rather odd sleeping postures.'

Sesshoumaru finished his dinner and quietly watched till Rin and Kikyo finished theirs. 'The miko certainly has an appetite.' Sesshoumaru remarked to himself. After they finished, knowing the routine Rin wished the two adults good night, hugged Kikyo, and went to have her wash before bed.

"You may take to bed as well." Sesshoumaru said, going to stand near the window.

"Yes, I am rather tired and given the amount of food I ate, I should fall asleep instantly." Kikyo said smiling uneasily and standing near the table.

For a while there was silence, Kikyo didn't leave. Sesshoumaru started remembering again what his father had said about women's unpredictability and Sesshoumaru tensed up. 'She isn't going to change her mind and ask me to stay with her, is she? Damn! How I hate being in such a position. It's an insult beyond description by words.' Sesshoumaru grumbled in his head. Kikyo just stood there looking at his back.

"Do you want something?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

"No."

"Good." Sesshoumaru said. "Now go to sleep."

"I want to… but… …I don't think I can find my way back to my room."(!)

Sesshoumaru felt like slamming his head against the wall………… 'Damn. Damn them all. Damn humans have no sense of direction. Maybe if I close my eyes long enough she will just up and disappear. You better not be laughing from where ever you are father, I mean it. Damn miko and her pestering presence.' Sesshoumaru grumbled; something he had never done before, not even within himself, and he found it to be rather relaxing. 'Perhaps I shall destroy a few acres of forests, and then maybe I will find my brother and beat him up. Yes…that should take my mind of the human in this room.'

Kikyo saw that Sesshoumaru said nothing, and apparently seemed to be looking at the wall that was a little to his left beside the window, with great interest. He then turned and walked towards the door, and summoned a servant and ordered her to show Kikyo the way to her room. 'He seems a little on edge, wonder why.' Kikyo thought as she left Sesshoumaru in the room and followed the servant.

**+Scene Change+**

Sesshoumaru was standing near the edge of Cloud Mountain, reflecting on what irrational and trivial thoughts he had had back at the castle, though the thought of beating up Inuyasha seemed to have a certain cooling effect on the Taiyoukai. 'I haven't seen or heard of that half breed since the destruction of Naraku. Still it surprises me that he was able to defeat him. Of course after I destroyed that pest Mouryamaru, Naraku was just a shell with no heart and merely needed enough power to be destroyed. The half breed must have finally learnt how to use the Tessaiga after putting all those outer powers into it, though I still don't think he comprehends the sword itself. Idiot.' Sesshoumaru stole a glance at the Tenseiga that hung by his sash. 'The Tessaiga certainly has become very, very powerful, after all it has absorbed or been given the power of many powerful demons. But **_Tenseiga_** apparently has more hidden power, that it is not yet willing to share with me…Hmm….' Sesshoumaru immediately began to analyze, 'The difference between the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga; the Tessaiga gains new power from outside, sometimes because of its ability to absorb Youki, and the Tenseiga's new power comes from within the sword itself. This must mean something, surely. What were your intentions when you forged had this sword forged for me father? No matter, this Sesshoumaru will find out….sooner or later.'

'But there is something else that is different about the two swords.' Sesshoumaru remembered. 'The Tessaiga un-transforms when hit by those damned purification arrows. But the Tenseiga is un-affected; it even protected me from the miko's power that night. Perhaps since the Tenseiga is a sword that can grant life, it cannot be affected by the powers of purity. Yes, that would probably be it. …. Ahh… it is incredible the levels of thinking and realization one can achieve when one does not have a female sleeping in one's arms.' Sesshoumaru thought calmly.

That last thought though, reminded Sesshoumaru of the miko back at his castle. Being out alone he was able to vent out his frustration without anybody having to see him loose his cool over a woman – or at all. His claws flexed, his lips parted to reveal sharp rows of clenched, glistening white teeth. His eyes narrowed, his hair seemed to come to life and danced about him as a sharp red slit passed across each golden orb.

Far off in the distance Sesshoumaru abruptly sensed a possible hundred demons or more, moving across the sky. 'This is the perfect time to fully test the limits of Tenseiga's new power. And let out a little steam……' With an evil smile Sesshoumaru looked to his far right, and then with the sound that a torch would make when it was lit and flames erupted from it by absorbing the air around, Sesshoumaru took into the skies, and was instantly beyond sight….

**+Scene Change+**

Meanwhile back at the castle Kikyo had slipped into a comfortable and light one piece sleeping gown. Even though the gown covered her up to her feet Kikyo had felt cold so she had covered herself with the thick soft sheet of her futon. Kikyo entertained no thoughts of the Taiyoukai what so ever, though if her body could think, it would surely have been doing so. Kikyo remembered having peeked into Rin's beautiful room and seen her sleeping soundly. 'She is a very lucky little girl. But I still don't understand how she came to stay here, in this place. I must ask someone about it, perhaps if I threaten to purify that imp he will spill it all out.' Suddenly Kikyo's thoughts turned to the fact that she was sleeping in a kingdom full of demons. 'I heard that no demons, except for Samaege, Jaken and a few others, are allowed into the royal quarters after Rin goes to bed, but still… Maybe I should place a barrier in this room.' Kikyo though soon realized that she was very tired and taking one last look at the beam of moonlight that was coming into her room from one of the windows, she fell asleep.

**+Scene Change+**

Sesshoumaru was a little cross with himself as he stood on solid ground, glowing sword in hand. A very good part of the forest before him had been almost completely incinerated. Sesshoumaru was right, there were much more than a hundred demons, but to the Taiyoukai's greatest displeasure, a single blast of the new power of Tenseiga had destroyed each and every last one of them. 'It is impossible that I underestimated Tenseiga's power, it must have increased since the last time I used it. But, how?' There were very few things that Sesshoumaru didn't understand and almost nothing when it came to the power of his sword, but Sesshoumaru just couldn't understand how Tenseiga's power had increased so much when it remained un-used and in its sheath. Sesshoumaru had felt the increase in power only moments before he had unleashed the blast, but it not only killed the demons but also took a good part of the forest as well, since he had unleashed its power while standing on the ground.

But soon enough Sesshoumaru was pleased to sense that more demons were headed in this direction. 'Yes, more of the flying snake like demons. Since Tenseiga seems to have increased its power then I suppose it would be prudent to test its **_new_** limits.' Sesshoumaru thought, his eyes focusing, the glow of the sword increasing in his hand, as the wind and the dust unsettled in an increasing invisible circle around him – all the signs of a mighty predator about to take on his prey.

The skies ahead of him were completely filled with demons, more than three hundred of them. Sesshoumaru was displeased that he could not have been more personally involved in the destruction of the previous cluster of demons, but Tenseiga's new raw power had sparked his interest and soothed his anger somewhat. Sesshoumaru rose into the air coming to level with the small army of demon monsters heading his way. Sesshoumaru perfectly sliced the air with Tenseiga in an arc in front of his body, blue energy whizzed through the air, in a fashion much similar to the Kaze-no-Kizu of Tessaiga, but the intensity of the power was so great that many of the frontal demons had already perished before the blast even got near them. The sound similar to a recurring explosion rocked the little forest as the wind created from the blast shook the tops of the trees that surrounded the burnt area. The skies were cleared completely of all the demons, but the blue blast continued to move through empty sky before it finally came to an end.

Touching down on soft earth again, Sesshoumaru marveled at the sword he held in his hand, inwardly of-course. He stood gazing at the blade with his cold expression, one eyebrow arched above the other, for several moments before sheathing it again. 'True these demons were not strong and quite small in size, but Tenseiga did exceptionally well. But what does this mean?'

OOO

After some careful thinking, the Lord of the Western Lands came to a decision. 'I think it's about time I paid a visit to that insufferable old man who re-forged Tenseiga. Yes…I will leave tomorrow, no delays.' With that Sesshoumaru turned gracefully and walked away, leaving the decimated forest behind him. The light mist that was hiding in fear a few moments before seeped back into the area, making the white clad predator with his smooth strides, look like he was floating away, as he faded into the veils of the blue night…

* * *


	15. On the way to see Totosai

**Author's Corner**

Things start moving from here on in terms of character development.

Thanks for the Review

**Point to Note – (To Read or not – your choice entirely)**

As a writer and a fan of anime, I strongly believe that anime and real life coincide in more ways than we care to or want to acknowledge. The similarities may not be as flashy or unbelievable but they do exist, and this is very true when it comes to characters and their personalities. Life is not easy, not simple and far too complicated than we'd like to admit. Understanding doesn't hit us straight in the face; we have to be willing to listen and learn to get there and to get through life.

Why am I saying all this?

Well, I've already told you that I'm new to fan fiction writing, and that I write my stories the way I feel I should write it. My story may seem simple on the surface when you read it, but always remember that nothing is ever that simple. I don't believe in giving or getting straight answers to life questions and easy solutions to the curve balls it throws at us – the same for the characters in my story and any other out there... I (may) have written and will write entire chapters for the sole purpose of showing the true meaning of a few words or a simple action. There is always depth to most of my chapters if not all; meanings hidden within simple words or to show the affect or importance of someone or something. A lot of little things combined with a lot of time is what makes life, life. So remember to look beyond what you read.

(it is not the one or two big things that make our lives meaningful, but it is the **thousands of little memories and experiences **that give us understanding and** fill up the void of life, thus giving it fruitful meaning **- my personal belief)

**Important**

In this chapter I have put a **flashback**. I'll take the risk of getting some of you mad at me ( but please don't be mad at me), and say that most of you didn't think much about what was said in that chapter and probably forgot – the flashback part, at all. **_If,_** I'm right, then you know why I gave the whole explanation above…

(You might want to read the rest of the flashback chapter)

**Flashback (Rdr)** – means a flash back for the reader only and not the character(s).

**Bold** – the words that are bold indicate the important part to remember.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 15 : On the way _to see_ Totosai…. **

Kikyo as always woke up just before dawn, stretching her muscles she sat herself up on the soft futon. Unconsciously her body noted that it was much more comfortable sleeping on the warm Taiyoukai than on this futon. Kikyo wasted no time in having a bath in the cool refreshing water, and taking another of the identical white and pink kimonos from her dressing room and beautifully fitting it onto her body. She rushed out of the room only to come to a stand still outside her door. Kikyo had remembered that she knew next to nothing about the layout of the castle and certainly didn't know how the demons who stayed in the castle went about their daily business. As she was pondering what to do, Samaege walked up to her.

"I am glad to see you are already awake lady Kikyo." Samaege said opening the doors to Rin's room. "Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to wake you up because you are to accompany him on a journey. I will wake Rin up and have her ready."

"Do you know where we are said to journey to?" Kikyo asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru made no mention of it. He just told me to have you and the child ready to leave immediately." Samaege replied softly.

"I understand." Kikyo said smiling.

A short while later Kikyo and Rin made their way down to the giant frontal hall of the castle. Sesshoumaru had just arrived there himself and was standing at the doorway at the end of the hall, looking out into the castle grounds. Jaken was faithfully standing beside his master, but immediately started muttering something when he saw the two humans make their way towards himself and his master.

As the group made their way towards the main gates, Kikyo felt all those eyes staring at her again, and again she looked only at Sesshoumaru's back and nowhere else. She silently noted that Rin who was riding the two headed dragon behind her, seemed not the least bit afraid or intimidated. Kikyo then noticed that the Kappa demon was most pleased to walk behind his master as every demon head bowed. Soon enough they reached the giant doors, and the miko's eyes widened slightly in surprise when see the giant demon smiled at Rin and the child giggled in reply. Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief after they had put some distance between themselves and the massive walls that surrounded Sesshoumaru's Castle.

Soon Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un fell behind Kikyo who in turn was behind Sesshoumaru, who was much further ahead. It was undoubtedly going to be a beautiful day, but the word _day_ was the key thing to remember, Kikyo noted to herself.

"Sesshoumaru… Where are we journeying to?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Now that was more like him.

Kikyo waited and waited but an answer never came. Soon enough all the thoughts she had entertained the previous day about not being mad at him disappeared,…. and somehow something deep within her made her feel that she had a **_right_**, to be mad at him, even without good reason. 'Arrogant demon! Just who do you think you are? When I ask a question, you better damn well answer it. Understand? If not, then I'll purify you till you are nothing more than mere ashes!' All this sounded very good and brave in Kikyo's mind, but she knew very well that her health would depend on it staying exactly where it was. 'One rude remark and the Taiyoukai might go demon on me.'

Kikyo felt much better, when Rin began a never ending conversation with her on a variety of different subjects, ranging from the different types of flowers to the songs she sings about her Sesshoumaru Sama and Jaken Sama. Kikyo was kept busy with no problem all through out lunch as well.

Sesshoumaru remained aloof as usual, but Kikyo was only now experiencing his true, cold, non-talkative nature in full force. Finally around early afternoon Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Keep aware for the slightest hint of your powers acting up. We are entering one of the possible areas where an orb might be hidden." he said monotonously.

This time Kikyo didn't answer, but unfortunately Sesshoumaru never expected one.

Meanwhile Jaken, who had been told about the threat of the orbs by Sesshoumaru himself, because of the safety precautions that might need to be put on Rin, remembered the tale of the Goddess himself. After all, Jaken was very well versed in ancient history, probably one of the only worthy attributes that made Sesshoumaru keep the green imp around, other than his loyalty of-course. Worry lines spread across Jaken's face as he thought of the power of the ancient orbs, 'Even Lord Sesshoumaru might have difficulty fighting these forces of darkness. Aiyo! There is never rest for my Lord, or me.'

Jaken worrying within him didn't notice Sesshoumaru stop walking in front of him, and bumped into his leg and fell back onto the ground. Immediately beads of sweat appeared on Jaken's face.

"Wha... What is it Sesshoumaru Sama?" he asked, afraid that he might receive one of the usual bumps on his head that follow right after he walks into his master's legs.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but remained motionless, head tilted down a bit.

"Rin stay here." Sesshoumaru said before cutting to the right and disappearing into a part of the forest. His command was also a silent command for Jaken and Ah-Un to stay with her.

Kikyo looked at the disappearing form of Sesshoumaru and decided to follow. She just hoped that the demon wouldn't get upset because of her trailing him. Leaving the group behind, Kikyo followed Sesshoumaru closely. Soon he came to a stop at a clearing and looked down from where he was standing, and Kikyo went to stand beside him.

"No..o..o..o…." a woman's scream erupted from the clearing below them. Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

In the clearing below there stood about forty men armed with swords and spears. Scattered about them were several bodies of young women, dead young girls, with their clothes torn and ripped apart in several places. The young women had been raped and killed. The female who had screamed had a sword sticking out through her back, and as one of the men pulled it out splattering blood all over the green grass, she fell, dead.

The men were all thieves and murderers, a disgrace to human kind. They had probably kidnapped the women from a nearby village to have their perverted pleasures fulfilled, and once that was done to have the greater pleasure of seeing them squirm and beg for mercy before torturously killing them all.

Kikyo's fists tightened. Just when Kikyo thought that all the fifteen or so women had died, one of them got up and made a mad dash for the cover of the forest. A large toothless man began pursuit of her.

Sesshoumaru had only been curious as to the smell of blood and death and that's what led him to where he was standing now, but the weak displays of pathetic human behavior caused him to get bored and completely lose what little interest he had had initially. 'These humans gang up on women, how absolutely degrading.' he thought with disgust. With that Sesshoumaru turned to leave, but what Kikyo did next, caused him to stay a while longer.

Seeing the woman trying to escape Kikyo ran down the sloping hill and neatly stepped between the man and the fleeing female. The female stopped to see what had stopped the man pursuing her, but on seeing that it was only another female, she began running again. A spear shot into the sky from somewhere at the back of the group of men and soon plunged itself through the chest of the fleeing girl. Blood spurted from her mouth as she tried to exhale air, and within seconds she too was lying dead on the forest floor.

Kikyo picked up a spear that was lying on the ground next to her. All the forty or so men turned their sights away from the body of their latest victim, to focus on the incredible beauty that stood before them in an attacking posture. In all their times of traveling and plundering they had never come across such an exquisite woman. The toothless man's mouth started watering.

"See men, we have been blessed with a fine looking women today." he said in the most disgusting of tones. But before long a look of surprise shot onto his face.

Kikyo bought the end of the spear in an upwards forward arc, straight in-between the man's legs. The man let out a muffled yelp as he collapsed onto his knees clutching his privates. Kikyo spun the spear several times in the air above her head before slamming one end into the side of the man's face with a precision blow. Blood spurted out from his mouth and face as he fell unconscious to the ground.

The other men only saw this as a turn on and slowly began advancing on Kikyo who had the spear held firmly in front of her. Six men charged at her with bare hands. Kikyo's actions that followed caused Sesshoumaru to turn back with a slightly surprised look hidden deep on his face. Kikyo expertly maneuvered the spear; in incredible and fluid motion, knocking unconscious all six men and making sure to draw plenty of blood from them before they fell hard onto the cold earth.

'So the miko's expertise is not limited to the bow and arrow.' Sesshoumaru remarked silently. 'I did not expect such display of skill from a miko. So she _is_ capable of channeling her anger…. Hmm. Her skill ensures that she will emerge the victor without losing her life or …too much blood.' A slight smile appeared on the lips of the Taiyoukai, at the thought of her getting hurt. 'She might even be too weak to stay conscious through the night.' The slight smile seemed to widen ever so slightly.

The men had now surrounded her and were endlessly taunting her. Kikyo knew that the men were not particularly skilled in battle but still there were so many of them and she could feel that they were slowly beginning to close in on her. 'This is going to get messy.' she predicted as she sent another man spinning head first into the ground. At the last moment she realized that one of the men directly behind her had managed to get very close, too close...close enough to touch. (**Crack!) **Kikyo heard the sound of bones being crushed behind her. She whirled around to see……

Sesshoumaru was standing behind Kikyo having a bone crushing grip on the wrist of one of the men and dangling him from the air. With no effort, Sesshoumaru pulled his arm back, sending the man crashing into the bark of a tree, the force of the impact shattering his bones and knocking him unconscious.

Nobody moved! Even the surprised Kikyo stood still. The men though stunned by the strength of this unexpected enemy who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere didn't realize immediately that he was a youkai. Too bad for them!

One of the men charged at Sesshoumaru with a sword. Sesshoumaru made a light flick with his claws and the sword broke into pieces, only the hilt remaining in the man's hands. That was when the men realized exactly what they were dealing with. The man, who had had his sword shattered, ran into the forests as fast as he could. Before the men knew what was happening Sesshoumaru's light whips dazzled then dizzied them with bright interchanging and overlapping circular designs; all the spears and swords had been either broken or shattered whilst still in their hands. Any thoughts that the men entertained about the possibility of taking this youkai on, was annihilated, and they sped away in all directions of the forest. Kikyo stood there, speechless, wondering why Sesshoumaru had involved himself in this, and more importantly why he hadn't just killed them all. It would have been like swatting flies for him.

Sesshoumaru without the slightest of expressions turned and started making his way back up the low incline.

"Why didn't you kill them all? I thought that you would relish the chance to draw blood?" Kikyo voiced out.

Half way up the incline, Sesshoumaru stopped, with his back to the miko. Sesshoumaru was irritated that the miko was asking absurd questions about what he thought had obvious answers. 'The miko is wearing thin on my patience.' he mentally noted to himself. 'Since she is going to journey with me, she will have to learn certain things about me, lest she embarrass me by asking unintelligent questions about why I do things the way I do, in front of others. Who would have thought that the day would come where this Sesshoumaru had to explain his actions to a mere human?' Sesshoumaru relaxed. 'I will have to answer her in such a way that will not expose too much of me.'

"It is true. I enjoy a good kill." Sesshoumaru replied impersonally. "But I have a good kill only when I have a worthy or at-least honorable opponent. I will not degrade myself by killing weak, insignificant, unworthy, filth, and certainly if not only, because of a human miko and her complete inability to mind her own business." The last part came out very frostily.

Kikyo glared at him. He was being the cold, heartless Taiyoukai that she had heard of.

"They are murderers and I had to save that woman. I couldn't just stand by and watch injustice being done, especially to a woman." she retorted. "You saw what they had done, how could you not care!"

If Sesshoumaru was a person who openly expressed emotion he might have burst out laughing at the miko's question, but Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"Have you mistaken me for someone or something else miko? Or have you just chosen to ignore what you already know about me, the fact that I care not for humans and what they do."

Kikyo chilled. 'He's showing how much of a true demon he is.' She realized. For the first time Kikyo was actually unsure of Sesshoumaru. Not because of his hate for humans, but because he wasn't in the least bit affected by the murderous and treacherous scenes that had taken place a little while back. Kikyo was very affected after seeing the tortured bodies of those women, but Sesshoumaru was merely bored. 'His heart must indeed be made of solid ice. How could he not be even the least bit concerned? How is it that he hates humans, yet keeps Rin with him and even protects her? I just don't understand….'

"With all your bravery and actions you still failed to save the human woman." Sesshoumaru continued. "So not only did you fail to accomplish your initial objective, but you foolishly put yourself in danger as well. That was a sad ending to an even sadder beginning was it not miko." That was a statement not a question. Sesshoumaru's tall elegant frame resumed walking.

Kikyo started shaking with anger, her pupils shivering and showing plenty of emotion. "AT LEAST I TRIED!" Kikyo shouted at him, before racing up the incline to block Sesshoumaru's path and stand in front of him.

"Yes... you did...quite miserably." Sesshoumaru said stoically turning to look up at the pristine white clouds. "There are three ways to act in such circumstances. Kill… be killed… or… stay uninvolved. You miko, did neither of the three. You involved yourself, you didn't kill the first human you attacked or any of the others, and your level of skill automatically ensured that you wouldn't be killed either. You completely disregarded all three concepts and in the end achieved nothing. All you did was…._try_, but apparently you didn't even know what you were _trying_."

Kikyo just looked at him. "What are you saying?" she snapped at him; her anger seething now, because she couldn't understand what the Taiyoukai was saying.

Sesshoumaru carelessly looked her in the eye. "The girl died, the humans went unpunished, and you were on your way to getting hurt. You were not strong enough to kill the men before they killed the girl; **_kill_**, you were not able to sacrifice your life as a diversion for the female to escape; **_be killed_**, because of this the end result was the same as that if you had done nothing at all; **_stay uninvolved_**"

Kikyo thought she understood. "So you're saying I shouldn't have tried?" she asked scornfully.

"No. I am saying if you decide to try, you should be prepared to do anything to achieve your objective, no matter the cost to yourself."

Kikyo calmed down. 'I can almost never understand how this Taiyoukai thinks, but he always has a truth in what ever he says. Damn him! I can never tell when he is going to take an event and turn it into a lesson to be learnt or something like that.' Kikyo was now secretly admiring the Taiyoukai again, her anger reducing mostly because he had put her at a loss for words – at least for the moment. But Sesshoumaru was still looking into her eyes to see if the silly miko could understand what he was saying. Kikyo realized this, and seeing his eyes search hers she thought he looked a lot less menacing and even a little……cute.

Sesshoumaru soon enough picked up that she was enjoying seeing him search for an answer in her eyes and immediately turned away. 'She is not taking me seriously? Why does she seem amused? This miko never ceases to irritate me.' With that Sesshoumaru sidestepped Kikyo and began walking back to where they had left their little group.

"So what's the lesson?" Kikyo asked turning to see the receding figure of the Lord of the Western Lands.

'So she actually understood that there is a lesson to be learnt here. Hmm…Must be that intelligence of hers that acts up every once in a while.'

The light shadows, dotted with yellow spots of sunlight, cast by the trees swept across his white haori and form. The trees on either side of the path he was taking seemed to arch towards the inside, the clouds passing above slowed as if trying to hear what was going to be said, and the spectacular green living forest that surrounded them seemed to quieten. A soft white mist seemed to appear between the arched trees; an effort by the living forest to absorb his words…..

"When one **_truly_** wants to save someone……only that person's safety should matter…. above everything else in this world……" Sesshoumaru said in a voice that though may not have been warm, was anything except cold.

The heat around Kikyo's chest rose.

"If one believes that with all one's might and lives on that belief, then there is no one that he or she, cannot save… …**_life... and…soul…_**" Sesshoumaru finished.

The mist vanished like it was never there, the clouds seemed to pick up speed, Sesshoumaru disappeared among the green of the forest. Kikyo took in a deep breath lifting her head towards the clear blue skies, as the gentle breeze played around her. Kikyo's eyes had turned watery. She remembered how she had lost both life and soul. The 'nights' that would never end, and the 'day' that would never come, how she had been put through hell, suffering and pain at every corner, that was her existence. Suffering because she had once loved, and suffering because she didn't love anymore, her clay body and lost soul had seen to that. Kikyo remembered those moments when she wished that she had been able to shed a single drop of tear to show someone, to show herself, that she still felt, that she still had emotion, she wasn't just clay and bones to be ignored and thought less of, by everyone else. Yes, Kikyo could feel freely now, and could shed a pure tear, and this unasked, unfelt gift, came to her body of flesh only after the cold words of a demon prince had shot through to her own cold heart, releasing a torrent of warmth in its place and leaving it vulnerable, only to be built into a strong life-loving place that was finally **_set free_**… Kikyo knew she was still alone… but when the image of Sesshoumaru standing under the cloud tree that night when they first met, formed in her head, she saw him so clearly and remembered every beautiful detail, and then she knew... she knew **_she_** **_wasn't alone, in being alone…._**

But something deep within Kikyo repeatedly tried to tell her that there was something more to what Sesshoumaru had said, something that had a deeper meaning, the way he had said those last few words – he had said something else in an almost similar tone just once before…..

**Flashback (Rdr); _Chapter 6 : Bitter Sweet Tears_**

"_Okay, so maybe some human emotions make you weak. But if demons have the same emotions doesn't that make them weak too?"_

"_It does, and that's what brings about their death ...**or the death of others**." Sesshoumaru said turning to look back up at the skies._

_Kikyo thought she caught an ever so slight change in his voice at the last five words of his sentence. "But there's nothing to be ashamed of in expressing your emotions, not all emotions make a human, or demon, weak."_

**End Flashback**

…..there was a connection; in those words... there was something about **_him….._** Alas Kikyo was too wrapped up in her own thoughts and emotions. But this deep feeling within Kikyo would once again remind her about his words, at the right time….at the right place….

Till then it would remain a melancholy stream that only the strongest and the purest, of the ancient spirits of the earth, could see and feel, emanating… from the **_master_** of the Sword of Life……………..

* * *

Just to make sure you got it; from the flashback and below, is used as a means of hinting that there is a deep story hidden in his past… (To be revealed in the future) Aww…that was a spoiler but oh, what the heck (lol). 


	16. The Promise, under the Stars

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 16 : _The_ Promise, under the Stars**

The group was making camp for the night, Kikyo remembered the gruesome event that had taken place earlier, and the fact that Sesshoumaru had somehow unintentionally with his powers of reason made it clear to her that, there was nothing she could have done. Kikyo felt bad that she couldn't bury the bodies, but the Taiyoukai refused to waste time.

Kikyo had unpacked the sleeping cloths for both her self and Rin, from the bundle that Jaken had removed off Ah-Un. Though Kikyo walked along side the two headed dragon, she never got too close. The thing looked like a total monster. 'All it does is carry Rin around and can fly, and perhaps protects her much like a pet wood. It also seems rather small to be a dragon; perhaps its Youki is not very strong. Though, I doubt that Sesshoumaru would allow something supposedly so weak to look after Rin when he was away.' Kikyo still couldn't help feeling a little queasy when ever she pictured the two heads and the four eyes and the scaly skin. 'I know I won't turn my back to it, just in case.'

Kikyo then turned to see Rin sitting in the middle of a bed of flowers with Jaken sitting beside her. The child was merrily picking flowers and making soft petal crowns with them. Jaken had his worry face on as he unwillingly stretched out his Staff of Two Heads for Rin to place her crowns, so that they wouldn't get crushed. Sesshoumaru was doing what he almost always does. Soon enough it was time to go to sleep. Kikyo tucked Rin in and gave the little child a well deserved kiss on the forehead as she fell into sleep. Jaken had found a nearby flat bedded rock and was already asleep. A little while later, feeling an odd cold, around her body, Kikyo slipped out of her sleeping pack and headed towards Sesshoumaru who was standing with his back towards the little camp.

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh; he had had so many, that he lost count. He could sense her approaching him from behind. 'There goes the night.'

Kikyo walked up to him and stood facing him. With all the practice she had had she could now easily tell that Sesshoumaru was at unease because of her presence.

"Something wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked teasingly.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, instead he kept his gaze and focus on the night sky above him.

Kikyo placed her soft palms against his un-armored chest. 'Here it comes.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Can we go somewhere….a little more private?" Kikyo asked.

'And there it is.' Sesshoumaru commented. "Very well."

Sesshoumaru turned his head back towards the camp and focused his eyes one of the two heads of the dragon. Ah lifted its head up before bringing it down again, a silent gesture that it understood what its master meant by that look. Sesshoumaru then turned to the left and started walking. Kikyo neatly fell to his right side and grasped his fingers with her own. This made Sesshoumaru stop instantly. Without turning his head to look at the miko who was holding onto his hand, he asked her a question.

"Do you consider yourself to be a child, that you need to hold my hand when walking?"

Kikyo smiled. "With you, sometimes yes." was her simple answer.

Sesshoumaru mentally cursed himself for being him. The two walked under the moon lit sky, hand in hand - And there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was just open night sky. Kikyo put more weight on his hand and held his upper arm with her free right hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. 'She had better not fall asleep like that.' Sesshoumaru warned the fates. Kikyo's body felt tired, like the night she had slept on the futon never happened, his warmth, the feel of his smooth perfect skin; her body was aching to relax on his. Soon enough they cleared some trees and Kikyo spotted a gently sloping hill that lead to a meadow of flowers far below. Kikyo tugged on his arm, making him stop. She looked at the slope that was filled with soft green grass, while Sesshoumaru stood there with slight surprise in the very center of his eyes.

"This will do perfectly." Kikyo said pulling on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"This is not private. This is out in the open miko." Sesshoumaru said a little angrily. "Do not presume for one moment that this Sesshoumaru will keep you warm in an open place such as this."

"Sesshoumaru I am sure that you will be able to sense if someone is coming, and no one will see us unless they are flying through the sky. Now come on."

'Damn honor and damn everything else.' Sesshoumaru thought as he let the miko lead him to a comfortable place on the giant grassy slope. Sesshoumaru sat down in his usual lotus position as Kikyo sat beside him with her legs stretched forward and slightly bent at the knees.

"It is a beautiful night is not Sesshoumaru?"

No answer.

"It is a beautiful night is it not, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm." he voiced.

"I want you to lie down." Kikyo said after a few moments of looking at the stars.

"This Sesshoumaru is perfectly comfortable like this." Sesshoumaru remarked with his eyes narrowed. 'If I am sitting up, even with her on my lap, I have a better view of the surroundings, but if I lie down all I could see is the sky. Pestering miko, why could she not have picked a place with a tree to lean against?' Sesshoumaru was snapped out of his thoughts by what the miko said next.

"Well **_I_** am not comfortable like this, and **_I_** do not care if you are comfortable or not!" Kikyo said firmly but elegantly.

Sesshoumaru methodically turned his head to the right to look at Kikyo's milky white face. Kikyo was expecting that and what followed next. The two red slits of crimson fire flashed across his eyes, showing his anger, and at that instant Kikyo turned her seated self more towards him, and the knees of her legs that were folded sideways to the right, graced his left thigh. She gracefully swooped her right hand across his right cheek, and slipped her fingers into his thick silvery hair and pulled her face close to his, looking directly into his eyes, only an inch apart.

"I fear you Sesshoumaru. But I do not have the fear that you will hurt me." She whispered to him, her hot breath covering his face like a coat of warmth.

"Maybe you should." he replied in a dangerous and extremely sexually stimulating, deep, cool, voice. Kikyo saw that his eyes now had a thin layer of red on them. Kikyo's last few actions had angered the Taiyoukai even more.

"Well… I don't." Kikyo whispered softly, balling her hands with his hair in-between it, she pressed her lips against his. If Kikyo's eyes had been open she would have seen that even though his golden pupils were still visible, the red around it was growing. But as Kikyo was almost at right angles to the Taiyoukai, she leaned her chest against his right chest partially, while his palm that lay to the side squeezed the juice out of the grass, she could literally feel the anger, and certainly feel his Youki increasing. Kikyo had come this far, and she was hoping that she would be able to win this round, unscathed.

Kikyo increased the motion of her lips against his, she didn't make use of her tongue in fear it might get nicked by one of his sharp teeth when he was angry like this. Sesshoumaru could feel the controlled anger escalating, but the damn woman refused to stop what she was doing or even take notice.

Kikyo slowly pulled her right hand back from his hair and in the process felt his left ear. For some reason her hand found his ear extremely interesting. Her fingers slid down to his surprisingly soft ear lobe and placing it in-between her thumb and her fore-finger she gently rubbed it……………… Like a flame going out, his eyes turned completely normal, his Youki died down instantly, he released the crushed blades of grass and his anger was gone.

Kikyo felt the change immediately and while still in the process of kissing him she opened her eyes, immediately noting the changes. For a moment Kikyo thought that his eyes went a little wide, like in surprise, but it was too short for her to be sure. All Kikyo needed to know was that he wasn't angry anymore. Seizing her chance she gently pushed him back, making him lie down, his back flat against the soft green grassy ground, and his hair like a wave of water spread itself upon the thick green grass. Kikyo was already relaxed but she decided to let the Taiyoukai, have some air.

Soon his eyes were glazed with that molten gold color, and he became his usual stoic self again. 'Damn. How did she do that?' he mentally cursed. 'It's my sensitive ears, her touch… when she rubbed it like that… damn. How is this possible? When I was young I hated it when anyone touched them, even mother. But how is it that it is different with her, her touch is so soothing and dare I think ...relaxing. She caused me to lose my anger in an instant. This is not good. Not good at all. If I pretend like nothing happened I'm sure she'll forget all about playing with my ear. Yes that would be the best course of action to prevent her from realizing what and how she affected _this Sesshoumaru_. Still… her touch was so….refreshingly comfortable, I must admit, the human miko, has a certain, enchanting, soft touch.'

Sesshoumaru gently tilted his head to the right to look at the miko. Kikyo had rested her head on his right chest, her right arm curving up from below his left chest, and her softly placed palm resting against his upper left chest, almost directly above his heart. Her eyes were closed and head tilted down ever so slightly, her left hand folded and caught between her stomach and the side of his upper body. Kikyo rubbed her cheek against his haori; one of her favorite things to do. A light breeze made several of her black locks of hair rise in the air and settle across her body and partly on his. Something deep within Sesshoumaru that had made its presence known, once before, made him feel like ripping apart the damn ribbon, that bound her hair at the back, instead of letting it flow freely and majestically, and allowing it to play royally in the wind. 'The miko's hair is her business.' he told himself, irritated at the thoughts that he was entertaining in his head. With that Sesshoumaru let his palm come to rest near the top of his head on the ground, and looked up into the dark blue.

Kikyo though after having decided to give the Taiyoukai a little space decided to get comfortable on his chest and snuggle in closely. She was mulling over some thoughts of her own, 'When I rubbed his ear lobe, I felt his body ….vibrate, I'm sure of it. His anger died out too. And...' Kikyo inwardly blushed, '…I actually liked the feel of his ear lobe between my fingers. I wonder whether he enjoyed it.' Kikyo opened her eyes and tilted her head up to find the Taiyoukai looking up. A gentle mischievous smile spreading across her face, she slid the palm of her right hand across his chest, then his neck, and finally reached his left ear. She felt him tense up at first, but as she gently began rubbing his lobe, gradually all his muscles relaxed involuntarily. (A weakness? – I wonder…) She could see him fight hard to keep his eyes from closing, in relaxation.

"You like it, don't you" Kikyo asked in a muffled voice, as the left corners of her lips were sticking to his haori. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but finally let his eyes close. "I have a confession to make." His eyes remained closed. "I like doing it." His eyes opened for a brief moment before he surrendered again to the pleasurable feeling caused by his lobe being rubbed. Kikyo just kept her eyes focused on him, there was no moon light shining on him, no insects with lights were attracted to him, it was just his handsome face under a normal night sky, and her. Yes, she was glad to be beside him, just to be near him in a moment such as this. Kikyo knew that he liked her rubbing his ear lobe, even though he would probably never admit it to her.

Her eyes gazed upon his peaceful look and rested form, and for a fleeting but clear moment she saw his lips curve up marginally, a microscopic smile…. As Kikyo adjusted her head on his chest, tears started flowing out from her eyes, before running across her smooth, soft skin and wetting his haori. She was happy…happy for him, that she was able to give him at-least this simple pleasure, compared to all the great and wonderful things he had given her, to her life, with no effort or realization at all. He had given her so much, so much more than anyone could ever give her or could be compared to anything else of this world… and this cold prince, that roamed the lands a lost soul, protecting no one but an innocent little child, had no-one…., wanted nothing…… Tears started flowing out faster from her eyes, as she thought of all the suffering she had been through and then to have finally found happiness in life thanks to a demon, a demon that was as mysterious as the night sky and stars, yet so down to earth, and so gifted…..yet he had no happiness……………………

Kikyo knew this now. She understood. Her mind started showering her with images and realization; 'How the most powerful Demon Lord, who feared nothing and cared for nothing, saw something so precious in that little child that he would go against every code he had as a demon, and would risk his very life just to see that child smile again, to see her alive and playing in fields of flowers, to see her come running to him, just because she is glad to see him, because she is the only soul brave enough not to fear him….. She had no reason to fear him, she…she…saw something in him, in his soul, that no other living being had seen, how could the girl who feared bugs not fear what was undoubtedly the most powerful demon she had ever met…yes... she knew… she must have always known… ...there is something more to Sesshoumaru, something beautiful, something so wonderfully sweet, that it would put a smile on her face just to hear her Lord's name…..' Now Kikyo could see it as well….his power-his gentleness, his strength-his grace, his coldness…-…. **_a long lost pain……….._**

Kikyo suddenly saw that Sesshoumaru was looking at her, slightly confused. With tears still falling, she smiled at him……

"It's nothing. Close your eyes." Kikyo removed her hand off his lobe, to close his eyes for him, and then returned to massaging it.

Sesshoumaru had let himself enjoy the feeling, but before long he had smelt her tears. 'Why is the miko crying now? I see no reason as to why she would cry. This is strange; she is still rubbing my ear…. Hmmm… she hasn't said anything to me, or indicated that she required something of me. Must be one of those unpredictable things that father said women sometimes do.' It was when the smell of tears kept getting stronger that Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to assess the situation.

Seeing that Sesshoumaru took her word for it, and let himself…enjoy again, Kikyo was free to let out her tears again. She smiled as she wiped the tears off her cheek on his haori, for this wasn't the first time. Now she knew what she had to do... She had to somehow stick by him and help him find 'happiness'… the one thing as strong and powerful as he was, he could not find and conquer, whatever that happiness may be. 'Knowing you Taiyoukai, it's going to be very hard, but I can be stubborn too…and I won't give up on you…this is a solemn promise I make to you with the stars and the night sky as witnesses. But till that day comes when I have to let you go, I am going to hold you to your debt, no matter how uncomfortable you feel.' With a lip tight smile on her face, Kikyo slowly pulled herself closer to him, and placed a long, soft, kiss, on his right cheek; and that's when she also realized with a shock, that Sesshoumaru was actually **_sleeping._** The angelic woman who had finally surpassed **_all_** others, in understanding the cold Sesshoumaru, settled into his lower neck and continued her rubbing of his ear lobe, as her eyes closed in content.

The forms lay on that grassy plain, as the stars above watched them in shining brilliance. One cold in heart, the other warm, one asleep, one drifting off, one a demon prince, the other a human miko, one a man…the other a woman, both powerful. The ancients spirits of the earth were somewhat at rest this night,…. for they had **_finally_** found another soul,…. who actually understood, cared and was gifted enough to be able to see beyond what was visible, beyond the coldness… of the **_lone figure, who would stare out into the skies…..every day……every night………………_**

* * *


	17. Tenseiga: 'To Protect and to Save'

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for the reviews.

**Point to Note**

The previous chapter, this chapter and the next have the same flow: (**Chapters** **16** to **18**)

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 17 : Tenseiga; To Protect and To Save...**

OOOOOOOOOO

It was a little after dawn, and the bright blue sky was dotted with clean white clouds that stretched far and wide. The scent of the flowers from the meadow below, spread through the air as the morning freshness rekindled their production of sweet aroma. Morning insects were busy, jumping from flower to flower with the occasional bird flying over them. A small bee, zipped quietly, past two forms that lay peacefully on a sloping green plain.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. In seconds he assessed everything around him. 'Curses. I actually fell asleep... and worse, I slept till this late after the sun has risen.' he mentally reprimanded himself. 'It's because the miko rubbed my ear, it's entirely her fault. I would have never slept, let alone slept in such an open place without keeping my senses on alert.'

Sesshoumaru was indeed very cross, at how he had slept the night and a good part of the morning away. Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly grew **_wide,_** as he realized something else. Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze, to find the miko sleeping **_on_** him! Unknowingly sometime during the night, in an effort to be more comfortable and so that she didn't have to let go of his lobe, Kikyo had lifted the entire length of her body, onto his!

Kikyo's head lay softly at the center of his chest facing his left, her petite fingers still gently holding onto his lobe, her left palm clutching his right shoulder as the arm rested softly on top of his own; which lay close and parallel to his body. Her torso against his and her legs with the cotton covered ends of her feet lay directly over his. Kikyo's slippers had come off sometime during the night and lay by a side.

The miko was sleeping peacefully on him, pressing her breasts into his lower chest every-time she exhaled, her hair falling behind her and some strands mysteriously having found themselves intertwined in Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers, lay trapped between his palm and the ground. A mass of Sesshoumaru's own long silvery white locks had by a mind of their own, slipped across his right shoulder, passed over the miko's left, and critically embedded themselves into her thick shiny veil of beautiful black hair, …and still the ends of her magenta ribbon managed to expose themselves here and there. The Taiyoukai's white light emanating fury pelt, had formed an arc around the top of his head on the grass, ending a little far but between the top of his left shoulder and the end of his empty sleeve; which the miko had crushed, under the weight of her arm that had its five fingered ends, on his ear.

As Kikyo lay upon him, her body weight spreading comfortably across his, Sesshoumaru repeatedly went through the events of the previous night in his head. 'I knew I was asking for trouble when I let myself close my eyes. I could not resist. This is a weakness, most certainly, and one which I must overcome. But first… to get the miko off of me! She should know better than to make use of me after it has become day, asleep or not, didn't she learn the first time.'

Sesshoumaru was really pissed now. Using his incredible strength he was on his feet in one unbelievably quick, yet graceful motion. As a result Kikyo's body, that was holding onto nothing firmly, was flung….into the air….high and far...towards the meadow of flowers far below.

Kikyo had just woken up, feeling his muscles tense under her, she opened one eye secretly and that's when the unknowing Taiyoukai inadvertently flung her body into the air when he stood up.

Time moved slowly, as Kikyo went sailing through the air, her back heading towards the skies before gravity started acting, and began pulling her down, now heading to crash into the ground in the field of flowers. Kikyo was awake now, but pretended to be asleep, hoping against hope that the Taiyoukai would catch her, before she met with solid ground and hurt herself. Kikyo could feel the wind rushing across her, yes; she was flung a long… distance.

Sesshoumaru stood there, as time slowed down, watching the miko, as her body began its speedy, arching descent to the ground. He smirked in irritation. With such perfect form; he cruised into the air with a single leap and all the style befitting no one but a demon prince, and with all the time in the world, the powerful demon was now horizontal and directly above the falling miko… his body blocking the rays of the sun and casting a cool shadow across her body. Looking down at her, he remembered that day; when he watched as Naraku plunged one of his tentacles into the clay body of the miko after shattering her bow, and when she was thrown over the ledge by the impact, falling… falling…, falling straight into the river of miasma below. Her eyes were open that day, unlike today, no heart beat that day, …._unlike_ the **_rapid_** heart beats his sensitive ears could pick up coming from deep within her chest. 'So… the miko is pretending to be asleep. What is that human mind of hers brewing up now?'

If Kikyo had only opened her eyes at that instant, time would have definitely come to a crawl, so she could have seen his powerfully intoxicating form, sailing smoothly over her, with the clear morning rays of the sun making his hair give off a white illumination as it flowed behind him like a sparkling cape, his golden orbs concentrating on her beautiful form, his ears listening to every beat of her heart, his sense of smell taking in her deep scent that drowned the scent of all the flowers around them, his mind racing through the images of what he had thought was the end of her that day outside the living mountain of Naraku, and his curiosity sparked by her false pretense to be asleep and helpless. It was a scene of beauty, a scene that happens only in the greatest of epics, where two hearts have searched for each other since before time, a scene… outlining the essence of the first few small steps that leads to love, and only members of true love… could see it.

Kikyo's body crossed over the boundary of the meadow of flowers, the distance to the ground; shortening every moment. Sesshoumaru landed softly in the field, the long stemmed yellow flowers that reached up-to just above his knee, danced around him nervously, as he waited for the miko's arrival from the air.

Kikyo thought she was done for, when a strong arm grabbed her around just above her waist, allowing the left side of her body to softly crash into his right. Sesshoumaru made sure to relax his arm so that the impact of when he caught her wouldn't break any of her bones. Time finally picked up speed again.

"You may stop pretending to be still asleep miko." Sesshoumaru said, still supporting her weight, as the yellow sun like flowers swayed around them.

"I should have known I wouldn't be able to fool you, demon." Kikyo remarked dryly, opening her eyes, and immediately breathing out a sigh of relief. Kikyo cramped her head up to look, at the cold face of the demon in contrast to the bright sun above, as his eyes lay completely hidden behind his bangs.

"So what have you learnt miko?" he asked in a low tone.

"That you will …catch me if I fall…." Kikyo said, hoping for the best.

Kikyo thought she saw a tiny evil smile grace his lips. And then his eyes were made visible as they narrowed, as if in satisfaction.

"Wrong." Sesshoumaru said, slipping his arm out of around her waist in a blur, sending the miko who was leaning on it, off balance and crashing into the thick bedded flowers.

Luckily for Kikyo, no part of her body was hurt because the flowers that were now crushed under her, had given her a soft landing. Kikyo looked up angrily at the demon that was clearly ignoring her and looking at the skies. If Kikyo had found a big enough stick near by, she would have surely tried to beat him with it; though all knew - she wouldn't be able to get _that_ far with _this_ demon.

"The only reason I _caught_ you, this time miko, was because if you had suffered any broken bones, which you undoubtedly would have, you would have slowed my progress, and I don't want to waste any time in getting to where I want to go." Sesshoumaru said calmly and never forgetting coldly. "The next time you _fall,_ miko, you had best be prepared to catch your-self, and if not, I will give enough you enough time to pick yourself up and are ready to keep moving. Broken bones or otherwise." Sesshoumaru finished plainly, before turning to show his back to her.

"Is that understood miko." he 'stated' in conclusion with an acid tone, and then started walking back up the plane and towards their camp that was a distance away.

"Fine!" Kikyo shouted after him. 'Cold, arrogant, selfish, heartless youkai. Just for that I am going to take my time in finding you your damn happiness and make you suffer every-night with me till then. Let's see how you like that! Ha!'

Having finished her ramblings Kikyo made her way back up the plane; the thick green grass automatically ensuring that no dirt discolored the bottoms of her white clothed feet, slipped on her slippers and followed the path the Taiyoukai had taken.

"Sesshoumaru sama." Rin greeted happily. Then seeing Kikyo approach behind him, she ran to her. "Kikyo chan, where did you and Sesshoumaru Sama go? Can Rin know?"

"Of course you can Rin." Kikyo said, kneeling to hold the girl by the sides of her tiny shoulders. Sesshoumaru stopped instantly, but didn't turn to look at them. Kikyo noticed this, and then an evil smile of her own cut across her lips. "I wanted to take a walk…," Kikyo said as she looked up ahead at the motionless figure of the Taiyoukai. "…but Sesshoumaru insisted that he go with me to protect me." Kikyo saw Sesshoumaru's claws flex. "Wasn't that sweet of him Rin?" Rin gave her a wide smile in complete agreement.

To Rin, what Kikyo said seemed like a perfectly normal thing that Sesshoumaru would do, after all… he never let _her_ go off anywhere alone, …ever.

On hearing the last few words of the miko, Sesshoumaru felt like ripping apart a thousand heads. 'Sweet! Curse that miko, how dare she call me sweet. She is very lucky that she referred to me in this way only in front of Rin, if it had been anyone else…' Sesshoumaru immediately calmed himself down by thinking of nothing. Sesshoumaru then realized that he had made a habit of talking to himself too much, about things that frustrated him, especially the miko, no…, only when it came to the miko. 'Sesshoumaru, too many things about you, are changing too quickly, all since the cursed day you ran into the miko. Hmm… I must do something to regain my focus, perhaps some meditation. Yes. That is exactly what I need, to besiege these new habits, and to be able to manage the perturbing actions of one miko.'

(In fact this was very true, a lot of things had begun to change about Sesshoumaru, especially the dwelling about things too much, and apparently there was no way of stopping it as long as the miko was around him.) 'Damn the fates. If you were flesh and bone I would personally rip you apart.'

Kikyo noticed that Sesshoumaru's claws had frozen in a half flexed position. 'Mission accomplished. Now I know exactly how to irritate you and still be safe.' she thought. (But the Taiyoukai wasn't the only one who was undergoing changes in character. Kikyo too had changed, a lot, she was more outspoken now, not too serious, had a fun side, yes a fun side, enjoyed things, and had no problem expressing exactly how she felt – _whether_ the Taiyoukai actually wanted to know or not - was of no consequence. And certainly this would only increase, the more she hung around the Taiyoukai.)

Soon enough, after breakfast, the group continued on their way. Around mid afternoon, Kikyo found herself standing in front of a giant skeleton, in a foggy, almost deserted area. Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were to her immediate right and Sesshoumaru was standing a few feet in front, also to her right. Kikyo had managed to learn a little from Rin about the sword maker, when the child recognized the part of the area they were walking through.

"Ahhh…Sesshoumaru Sama, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Totosai asked as he walked out of the mouth of the skeleton. That was when the sword maker noticed a woman, standing among Sesshoumaru's group. Totosai decided that it would be in his best interest, 'health wise', to respectfully wait for Sesshoumaru to say something; be that a threat or otherwise, before he greeted the human miko.

"Do not play games with me old man." Sesshoumaru said in one of his usual cold and deadly tones. "You know that I would have no reason to come to this disgusting place other than to question you about Tenseiga."

"Now why do you have to be like that Sesshoumaru Sama, I was just being polite." Totosai said closing his eyes, and pretending to be a little upset. Totosai knew that he could now afford to be a _little_ cocky, because when he had re-forged Tenseiga into a weapon, he had pleased Sesshoumaru, thereby earning him a little lenience. "And you must be Kikyo Sama." Totosai then said looking at Kikyo.

Kikyo immediately registered in her mind that she liked the old demon, 'If anyone could get away with talking to Sesshoumaru like that, and not earn an immediate death sentence, then he is obviously some one who knows Sesshoumaru quite well, and perhaps has even earned a bit of his respect. Besides, the demon has a nice smile and looks like he couldn't hurt a fly.' Kikyo nodded her head slightly in response, not to give away too much.

Sesshoumaru was getting irritated. "Now old man, tell me what has happened to Tenseiga. I am sure you know what I mean."

'So something has happened to Sesshoumaru's sword.' Kikyo thought. 'It seems fine to me.'

"I would guess, that Tenseiga has allowed you access to its next power level, which is called, the **_'Soul Claw'_**."

Sesshoumaru was mentally pleased at the name of the new power of his sword, 'Soul Claw…. I like it.'

"The Soul Claw is equal in power to two times that of Tessaiga's 'Wind Scar'. …_The new power comes from within the sword_." Totosai informed, with a pleased look on his face at the last few words he had said, and looked expectantly to see a sign of surprise appear on Sesshoumaru's face. But it never came….

"You already new this?" Totosai asked, clearly displeased that Sesshoumaru was **_once_** again able to understand the sword, like the time he instantly was able to open the Meidou Zangetsu Ha and defeat the huge demon (Oni); only moments after the re-forged sword had been placed in his hand.

"Don't irritate me old man, by asking questions that you undoubtedly already know the answer to." Sesshoumaru replied harshly. "You said, _'next power level'_, that confirms my suspicion that the Tenseiga has more hidden powers concealed in it. How do I gain access to them?"

"Now, now Sesshoumaru, you know that unlike Tessaiga, Tenseiga will reveal its powers only when it chooses to do so."

That last statement made by Totosai angered Sesshoumaru very much, but he knew that it was true, but he just didn't like hearing it.

"Yes, I do. Tell me this old man, what made Tenseiga reveal this power **_now_**. Do not tell me that it sensed me feeling anger and rage for the sake of someone else, like the first time, because I did not."

"Perhaps, but that was only when re-forging the harmless sword into a weapon, was concerned." Totosai explained. "**_This_** is about its power…. I am afraid I don't know why it chose to expose it to you now, especially with you not softening up. Exactly at what instance did Tenseiga reveal this to you?"

"When I happened upon demons, who could not be killed by the Meidou Zangetsu Ha, the sword _pulsed_. But still their leader could not be killed by the Soul Claw."

"Then did you manage to defeat him?"

Sesshoumaru replied very coldly, "With the help of the miko's powers, yes."

Totosai's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Kikyo sama was with you **_during_** the battle?"

Sesshoumaru just stared at him, eyes narrowed. "Yes." 'What the hell, does that have anything to do with the sword? Perhaps I should spew some acid on the old man to get some proper answers.'

"Is it possible that even if Tenseiga couldn't kill the demon, its new power served as a form of, **_protection_**?" Totosai asked, looking up in deep thought.

"Yes, the Soul Claw easily defeated the power of the demons' swords when they attacked, but this Sesshoumaru was never in any danger, to need protection." Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly.

'Tenseiga only looks out for the interests of its master, whether the master knows it or not, and therefore… the sword must have acted on its own and unlocked its power, so that Sesshoumaru would be able to protect…..what or **_who_**, it wanted **_protected by him_**.' Totosai deciphered mentally. 'He probably has no idea, what the **_pulse_** actually meant. It was the same when the sword **_chose_** to pulse for the child Rin, showing him its power for the first time and **_making_** him bring her back to life. How big of an affect the human child has had on him and how much she means to him now…. Hmm…'

"No Sesshoumaru, I am afraid I don't exactly know why the sword chose to reveal its power when it did, sorry." Totosai half lied, putting his hands out in defeat. Totosai then shifted his gaze to the miko; the only woman, to have ever stood beside Sesshoumaru without fear and without doubt, and he secretly thought to himself, 'Finally, after all this time.' '**_……She….._must be_ the one……….._**'

**

* * *

Important**

The last line is definitely important, and has a specific meaning. But for now, I'll leave it to you to guess what it could mean. But just remember not to forget it.

**Points to Note**

This chapter in specific acts like a thin red line, that certainly but vaguely, separates their attitude towards one another, from what it was up to this point, and the future.

I purposely put out more information, by means of their thoughts instead of narrating it to you. I know it kinda gets weird, especially with Sesshoumaru, but I thought it was the best way to put the message across; "People – they are learning to put up with and understand each other – well kind of…"


	18. The Key to Unleash Tenseiga's Power

**Author's Corner**

I think I have started to make and already have made fatal grammar mistakes – please excuse. I will re-edit them…. Someday... (he he)

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 18 : The Only Key, to Unleashing Tenseiga's Powers**

"The Wind Scar is Tessaiga's basic yet powerful attack." Sesshoumaru stated to Totosai without looking at the old demon. "If the Tenseiga has already doubled that power, and it still has more power levels hidden within it, wouldn't that make it more powerful than Tessaiga?" Sesshoumaru questioned, his eyes now taking sharp focus on Totosai.

"Hmm…. you don't intend on fighting your brother do you?" Totosai asked with a glum expression on his face.

Kikyo glanced at Sesshoumaru hearing the sword makers' question.

"What I do, is my business old man." Sesshoumaru warned, sending a chill up Totosai's spine.

"Answer the question."

"Remember this Sesshoumaru, Tessaiga's 'Backlash Wave' has the ability to reflect a demons powers… and Tenseiga doesn't, but well… **_if_** Tenseiga allows you access to its hidden power levels, then yes, it might become more powerful than Tessaiga. Also remember that Tessaiga has gained a lot of new powers…" Totosai pointed out miserably. 'If Sesshoumaru actually does plan to fight Inuyasha, then even with the current new power of Tenseiga and Sesshoumaru's own power…Inuyasha has a good chance of loosing.' Totosai shifted the position of his eyes to look at Kikyo again; who in turn happened to be looking at Sesshoumaru. 'I suppose the sword knows what it is doing, but I still think that it was too early to allow Sesshoumaru access to such power. I hope Inutaisho Sama knew what he was doing when he gave Tenseiga to Sesshoumaru of all people.'

A slightly pleased look fell on Sesshoumaru's face. 'The ability of Tenseiga to send an opponent straight into the world of the dead is very battle worthy, but unfortunately very fatal, leaving no room to enjoy a good fight. But with the Soul Claw, I can fight Inuyasha without killing him, and I was getting tired of beating him with my hand every-time he irritated me or did something stupid. ….Won't you be surprised the next time you try mouthing off at me, little brother.' Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt two eyes intently looking at him from behind. Turning his head ever so little, Sesshoumaru looked at the miko from the corner of his eyes, his bangs lightly moving across his eyes. 'So…the question the old man asked, about me fighting Inuyasha has caused you concern has it?' Sesshoumaru pondered. 'Now this I must make use of, the next time she tries to sweeten me up in front of Rin or anyone else. How easily you let yourself be open and vulnerable for an outside attack, miko.' This time the right side of his lips curved up in a microscopic smile.

But Sesshoumaru was as always sharp and kept his mind in constant check as he refocused his eyes on Totosai. "You know that demon that lives on Mount Hakurei, don't you….?"

Totosai was a little taken back at the sudden question. "Wha..wha.. what made you ask such a question?"

"Never mind what, answer the question." Sesshoumaru said monotonously.

Totosai knew very well that Sesshoumaru would never, say or ask anything unless he had a good enough reason to. "Ah..aaahh..you mean Shirinousai. …Yes…we are what you could call …old friends."

"And…"

"..And… he mentioned that you might visit me…" Totosai said swallowing. "..and... he told me about the black orbs and what you two had to do…"

'I was right. The two old men are definitely keeping secrets from me…. There is a lot that the demon at the mountain cleverly passed off as not knowing about the story he told us, and this old man is doing the same when it concerns Tenseiga. They were faithful to father, and still are to his wishes, they would only conceal information from his eldest son if they thought that I didn't need to know yet. I have no reason to distrust them... But I must remember to pay even closer attention to what these fossilized old men say in the future, they will probably slip and let out a few things that they shouldn't have. Yes, that would be the wisest course of action...' Sesshoumaru decided and looked at Totosai again.

"I smell a rat." Sesshoumaru announced, bringing his claws in front of his chest and flexing them.

"Whaaa.. what? It's the truth Sesshoumaru Sama. I swear." Totosai stammered, beads of sweat appearing all over his face.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru grunted, flexing his claws again. "I meant demon…rat."

In seconds a huge demon rat crashed into the vicinity, in all its disgusting demon form. The hairy thing had five blue eyes in a line on its forehead.

Rin and Jaken screamed in unison as they each huddled themselves underneath Ah-Un. Kikyo, who was just as surprised, backed herself against the dragon.

"Ahh… Totosai you old twit, did you make a sword for me like I told you to?" the rat demon asked looking down at the trembling Totosai.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times you stinking fur rug, I won't make a sword for the likes of you." Totosai said sternly, but with all the signs of a cowardly old man.

"Now get out of here, or Sesshoumaru Sama here will cut you to ribbons." Totosai received a death glare from Sesshoumaru. 'Damn! Where is that three eyed ox of mine when I need it.' Totosai desperately wondered.

"What did you call me you old piece of trash!" the rat demon sneered and made a swipe at Totosai with his clawed, fury hand.

Totosai sent out a burst of flames from his mouth and darted behind Sesshoumaru and soon after placed himself behind Ah-Un.

The rat demon had a few hairs singed, and roared out loud in anger. He turned to see Totosai duck behind the dragon; the ground shook beneath him because of his immense weight.

"You heard the old man, you walking garbage disposal, get out of here before Sesshoumaru Sama …..ahhhh!" Jaken yelped as he saw the rat turn menacingly towards them.

Sesshoumaru's ears had had just about enough of the insults that continued to be hurled to and fro from the rat demon and the teamed up pair of Jaken and Totosai. As soon as the rat took the first step towards**_ his_** group, Sesshoumaru pulled out Tenseiga and in seconds moved his blade across its middle. Landing softly a little distance away, to the right of the demon, he put Tenseiga back in its scabbard. Kikyo had seen the blue line flash across the rat demon, but it appeared uncut.

"How's that you filthy rat!" Jaken hooted from under Ah-Un.

Kikyo still didn't see what Jaken was so excited about when the demon hadn't been harmed at all. Suddenly a large black circle appeared behind the rat demon. It silently moved over the body of the demon, swallowing it into complete darkness, and then there was nothing. The demon had completely vanished, all traces of it gone... Kikyo didn't move, she hadn't spoken a word up until now but she had to know what just happened.

"Where did it go?"

"It was sent into the dimension of the dead." Totosai answered, coming out from behind Ah-Un. "Kikyo sama, you didn't know that Sesshoumaru Sama is able to do this?"

Kikyo just shook her head repeatedly, her mouth a little open. Kikyo glanced at the Taiyoukai who was facing away from them all, and seemed content to remain that way. 'When I saw him send that blast of power from his sword I was amazed, but finding out that he has the ability to open a doorway into darkness and make it swallow anyone he chooses…….that's just so scary.' Kikyo didn't remove her eyes from the figure of the deadly Taiyoukai.

"Of course she didn't." Jaken scoffed. "She has no idea the power, Lord Sesshoumaru has."

"Are you alright?" Totosai asked Kikyo, ignoring the imp who was continuing to praise Sesshoumaru.

"Ahm.. yes. I'm fine." Kikyo finally said, breaking her gaze off of Sesshoumaru.

Rin came to stand beside Kikyo and took her hand in both of her tiny ones, "Rin was scared too."

Kikyo smiled and gently stroked the child's head. 'It wasn't the demon that scared me little Rin, it was your Lord Sesshoumaru that scared me…'

Totosai then noticed that Sesshoumaru seemed to be thinking about something. "Is there something else that is bothering you Sesshoumaru sama?"

Everyone turned to look at the silent figure of Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, there is." He said finally. "The full power of the Soul Claw was achieved much later…. Why is that?"

"I don't understand what you are asking." Totosai said a little seriously.

"When I first used the Soul Cutter, it was not up to its full power, though I did not know this at the time. It was much later when I used it, that Tenseiga unleashed its full power. I know the power comes from within the sword, and therefore the power increase must have also, but how or what made it increase?" Sesshoumaru asked in a calm tone.

Totosai smiled. "Is that what is bothering you so much? And I thought it was something serious."

There was a gust of wind, and Sesshoumaru was suddenly standing right in front of Totosai, his eyes narrowed and looking down at him. "Don't test my patience old man. This is serious. Now answer me."

Totosai immediately ducked behind Kikyo, putting her face to face with the cold youkai.

"You see the answer is very simple Sesshoumaru Sama." Totosai said from behind Kikyo. "If Tenseiga allows you access to a new level, it won't supply the full power immediately. The power is increased only when its master becomes angry, provided that the anger caused was because of something that came from your heart. The sword becomes part of you, and grows stronger as you grow angrier, till it achieves full power, for that level."

Kikyo who was facing the Taiyoukai, noticed that he was intently looking at Totosai, who was standing right behind her; only his head visible near her right shoulder, as he gave his explanation. Kikyo felt a little uneasy, she still couldn't get over the power, the power that Sesshoumaru has, to have command over the circle of life, to have to the power to send anyone into the world of the dead in an instant, and all with a single slash from a sword that would apparently only accept him as its master. 'How could a demon, especially one like Sesshoumaru, be given such deadly power?' True she had feared him before, but that seemed like it was a long time ago, but after she had stopped fearing him; thinking that she knew all of the Taiyoukai's abilities and then to have seen what he did today, the fear caused by that was worse than her initial fear. Because the fear came as a result of false security, because she hadn't expected it, because she had been stubborn in thinking that she knew the demon, and because…. who knew what else he was capable of……

Sesshoumaru was thinking about the explanation Totosai had just given him. 'Anger? Hmm… ah yes. I was angry at the miko; it was slowly building up too. So, I owe the miko for being able to fully power the Soul Claw. How interesting. But how was my anger towards the miko connected to something that came from my heart?' Sesshoumaru asked himself, before figuring mentally deriving an answer. 'As long as the miko was staying at the castle I wanted her to fit in so as not to start trouble with the demons. But I suppose I, expected or rather wanted, too much from her. Her not being able to find her own room in my castle infuriated me more than it should have. She is only a human, and is not supposed to be able to have excellent senses, like demons… That is it! I perhaps wished from my heart, that she was a demon instead of a human, for that would have made a lot of things easier for me. The fact that my wish would not come true …is what truly angered me. Yes….that makes sense. I believe that is fair assessment of what happened.'

"Your answer is satisfactory." Sesshoumaru said indifferently. "How many power levels more does Tenseiga have?"

Totosai had stopped sweating, now that Sesshoumaru didn't seem so threatening. "That I don't know. Even when your father used it, it was never a weapon, I only knew of the Meidou Zangetsu Ha. The power levels that come after that however, I can only tell you about when the sword unlocks it, and speaks to me, like it did about the Soul Claw. Though I know you won't need my help in knowing how to use it, if you want names and specifics, I can help."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru grunted. "We leave." he ordered.

Soon Sesshoumaru and his group had left the sword-smith behind and were walking through another part of the forest. Some time later, late in the night, Kikyo found herself alone with the Taiyoukai in an undisturbed part of the forest. She had brought him here but she didn't know exactly why. The Taiyoukai had immediately found a large tree, and sat himself neatly underneath it, leaning against the bark. Kikyo was a few feet away, her body shrouded in shadows and her eyes focused on the demon who was looking at the skies. 'He is as un-affected as ever.' she remarked to herself. Just look at him, sitting there all high and mighty, not a care in the world, not worried about anything. Why would he be? If anyone gets in his way he'll just send them straight to hell. Bastard, cold demon bastard.' Suddenly something sparked in Kikyo's memory. She bravely stepped forward and seated herself next to the Taiyoukai, her left arm leaning against his right.

"Sesshoumaru…" she slowly started. "...when I was fighting those men, you knew I would only suffer injuries, but why did you help me?"

Kikyo fully turned her head, to look at the side of his face. Her eyes narrowing she stared intently at him, waiting for his reply.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru grunted. "I did not want any of those filthy, disgusting, smelly humans touching you, that is all."

Kikyo sat there, a shocked expression on her face. "Why didn't you want them touching me?" she asked softly.

"If they had, then when you laid on me at night, my sensitive nose would have smelled them all over you. I merely did not want to spend the night, holding my breath." Sesshoumaru replied in a, can't be bothered with details, kind of way.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly when the miko sitting next to him, burst out laughing.

He turned his head to the right, tilting it slightly in a way considered awkward for humans but not the canine species; the miko was trying desperately to stop her laughter, she even tried cupping her mouth but to no avail. Sesshoumaru had been curious as to the reason of the fear he smelt coming from her, for some time now. But since he was enjoying the quietness, as a result of the miko not speaking; probably because of whatever fear that had gripped her, he decided not to ask her about it. But now the fear had completely vanished, there was warmth and energy radiating from her laughter. 'Damn. What happened?' he questioned. 'Has she flipped? She was in fear all this time, but where the hell did it go all of a sudden. And why is she laughing like that. Humans are more confusing than I care to take notice of. How can she change like that so suddenly? There has to be a plausible reason. ….Was it something I said?' Sesshoumaru was irritated and trying very hard to figure out what happened to the miko to change her behavior like this.

Kikyo was still in fits of laughter, and seeing the funny way, in which Sesshoumaru had tilted his head and was looking at her with utter confusion, only made her clutch her stomach and laugh out even more. 'Of course I feared him.' she admitted. 'But I forgot all about this side of him… How adorable he looks when he is confused… I don't think I have ever seen him confused before... I should try to make him do it more often. True he has some very scary power, but when I see him like this, it is difficult if not impossible to look beyond this point.'

"Care to tell me what you find so amusing, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked a little coldly. He didn't like being in confusion and it irritated him more when he realized that the miko knew his state of mind.

Kikyo finally collected herself, but almost went into another fit when she saw the Taiyoukai still keep his head in that same position. "I got scared of you when I saw what you were capable of doing with that dark circle…."

'So she was scared of me… Daaaamn. If only I had known, I might have been able to keep her scared of me…' the Taiyoukai immediately reminisced.

"…and then I remembered that I wanted to ask you about why you helped me that day, but you made me so angry that I forgot all about it. So when I asked you just now, and on hearing the answer you gave me, I remembered how **_sensitive_** you can be..." Kikyo let out another small giggle (yep 'giggle's' the word) "...and the fear that I had for you completely disappeared as a result of that..." Kikyo looked at him, and removed her slippers. "Is my answer satisfactory?" she mocked him with a smile, recalling the way he had spoken to Totosai.

"Hmph." Sesshoumaru grunted clearly and turned his head away. 'So it _was_ what I said. If I had only chosen to ignore her question... of all the times I ignore her, why couldn't I have done so now. Curses.' Sesshoumaru had been so busy thinking about this that unknowing to him a grumbling look came upon his face. "I am **_not_** sensitive."

That was enough.

Kikyo was set off into another fit of laughter, moving forward she easily lifted up his arm that was resting in the middle of his folded laps and laid her shoulder and head in its place instead. She lay in an angle to the front of the Taiyoukai, her legs flat against the ground and away, and her shoulders and head comfortable positioned in the folds of his legs. Kikyo knew she was irritating him beyond her normal capability and then an acid sweet thought struck her, on how to reply. "Yes you are……sweetheart."

His arm that she was holding in place, in an angle across her stomach tensed, and his eyes twitched. Kikyo had struck gold! 'He _does_ hate being referred to in a soft and adorable way… got you now Taiyoukai.' Seeing his reaction and hearing another irritated grunt from him, she turned herself on her side facing away from his body, buried her face into his left thigh, her hands covering her face and her tied up hair falling across her shoulders to the front, she began another string of unstoppable convulsions that accompanied her laughter.

Sesshoumaru was very irritated, but surprisingly even unknown to him; he wasn't the least bit angry, just very, very irritated. 'Curses. Not only has she lost all fear of me but she has started mocking me again. Curses. And worse, now she is calling me names. I already warned her about mocking me but it looks like there is no hope of her even bothering to remember that, let alone heeding it. Damn, how did you get yourself into such a position? You call yourself a Taiyoukai. You should hang your head in shame. To be treated in this… this…. improper way by a human, never mind that be a woman.' Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide her laughter, with a mask of coldness that seemed to be increasing in depth. His fangs became bared as his eyes took on a predatory look….

**+Scene Change+**

Totosai was sitting inside; blowing fire over the blade of a sword he was forging and hitting it with his hammer. He stopped work to look outside at the night sky. He remembered that many centuries ago, when like Sesshoumaru, his father had just finished visiting, and had given him his fang, telling him to create the Tenseiga. 'Sesshoumaru reminds me a lot of his father, except his attitude that is. Both powerful demons, both smart, both very gifted….' Totosai heaved a sigh at remembering the questions Sesshoumaru had asked about Tenseiga's powers and how to gain it. 'Ahh… my dear boy, as wise as you are and with all that has happened to you since Rin, why are you still not able to understand that the powers of the sword, powers far greater than you imagined can only be accessed by your will. The incredible powers, of the Fang of Heaven, can only **_truly_** be unleashed and controlled….by the **Strength….and…Power……….of Your _HEART………_**'

_(Sometimes **the strength to fight, survive and protect**, cannot be achieved by practice or endurance, but only by an **undying** and **unquestioned power**; **the power produced and fuelled by **_**one's heart**_ – PurePower)_

* * *


	19. Loosing Your Freedom

**Author's Corner**

Hey all. Thanks for the Reviews. Ignore the rating confusion. This is M rated stuff and will stay that way. I have edited chapters up to a certain extent. Heh heh. Story details and warnings for content have been re-posted on chapter 1.

My profile page, now actually has my profile… (yeah, facts about me… now don't laugh….)

**Story Breakdown**

No, no, the story isn't broken or going to end. I'm just putting out a certain facet of the story.

I decided to put this out, since I think most of you have recognized the comical side of the story. My plan was always to make this into an adventure like Inuyasha; don't worry I am not going to write 500 chapters or anything like that, but I needed to put some humor in the story, without breaking Sesshoumaru's mode of speech. So that is when, by some luck, I found that his 'thoughts' are the perfect way to bring out that side in him. Who says Sesshoumaru and Kikyo can't be humorous?

**For Your Information**

I realize that maybe some or most of you want to see Sesshoumaru plant one on Kikyo, instead of her having to do all the work, but I want to make that time very special, since I will have to write what he thinks and feels about Kikyo – as a woman. But Sesshoumaru won't do anything without fully understanding the reason, the cause or whatever, whether it's about a battle or a woman. Also keep in mind that Kikyo maybe attracted to him and may express that on occasion, but that's not love. But whether love will come or not, you'll have to wait and see. The emotions that run through a man and a woman when in love, is way, way complex or at least that's what I've heard, and it can't be put into words easily. But if and when such a time comes in the story, I want it to be big, so please bear with me till then… Or maybe I'll surprise you before that… he he.

Also, refer to Author's Notes on chapters 8 and 9

Point to Note

The following chapters have the same flow (**19 – 21**)

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 19 : Loosing Your Freedom**

'There it is again, that damned, damned, ribbon of hers. How absolutely irritating it is…' Sesshoumaru growled mentally. Sesshoumaru had been caused more irritation by the magenta ribbon that was holding tightly onto the miko's hair and dancing about tauntingly as she laughed. Sesshoumaru couldn't understand how such a little thing could be causing him so much distress at a time like this. His eyes narrowed, his fangs became slightly visible, as a deep silent growl echoed within his chest.

Kikyo finally controlling her laughter, suddenly realized that his arm that she still held onto was becoming more and more tense, and with the corner of her eyes she saw him flexing his claws. Tightening her grip on his arm, she turned only her head to look up at him; a few bangs falling across her face. Kikyo saw that his eyes were narrowed and he seemed to be concentrating on something and most importantly that his fangs were bared. She looked at him intently and it took her a while to realize that it wasn't her exactly, that his eyes were focused on…

The wind played around the forest that was covered with thick long grass and dotted with trees spaced almost equally from each other. A dark blue and silvery white haze had lit the forest in an even celestial pattern. But the wind was also playing with a certain ribbon that held onto a beautiful woman who lay on the lap of a demon prince, under that blessed night sky.

Kikyo finally noted that his eyes were following the ribbon that held her hair and moved to and fro when the wind passed across them. His eyes had a look of when a predator found its prey. Suddenly like a flash, Kikyo remembered that first morning when she had woken up in his arms; she had reached for her red ribbon and was tying her hair when she thought she saw a look of disapproval on his face. Now she was sure that that was exactly what it was. 'So he does not like me tying my hair, and I suppose in his irritated mood, the ribbon I am wearing must seem like a deadly foe to him. The way his eyes are following the ribbon…'

Suddenly, _Sesshoumaru_ felt the deep, lovely blue eyes looking at him. Immediately he recomposed himself, mentally admonishing himself for letting a mere worthless ribbon irritate him to the point where he was about to rip it to shreds. Blocking all thoughts he looked up into the skies, and relaxed… but he could still feel the miko's eyes studying him. 'I wonder how long she noticed me looking at her ribbon. Curses…'

"Sesshou..maru…." Kikyo called from her position on his lap. "..you do not like it when I have my hair tied up?" She looked at him with the softest of eyes and the earnest of looks.

'What the hell do I say to a question like that?' Sesshoumaru thought _calmly_. "What you do with you hair is your business, it does not concern me."

"The way you were looking at my ribbon… I think it does..." Kikyo said smoothly.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He'd made a mistake by opening his mouth once. 'I am not going to involve myself, in a conversation about her damned ribbon. Let her keep talking, she'll eventually stop... I hope…'

"Well I can plainly see that it does, and since you are being so nice to me, I will not tie my hair when I am with you at night… okay." Kikyo informed teasingly.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, boredom and his usual stoic nature, covering his face. "Get it through your skull miko, this Sesshoumaru does… not… care..."

Kikyo didn't become angry. She sat up straight, comfortably folding her legs to one side, and making full use of the space on his laps, she placed her entire weight on them. Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru who in turn was looking at her stoically. Kikyo smiled, she was starting to get better and better at reading the unreadable Taiyoukai. 'He'll never admit how much he hates my ribbon. But it is a real wonder why he hates my hair being tied up. I should ask him about that one of these days, he probably has some deep mystical answer.'

Kikyo was facing him chest to chest, even though the front of her waist was facing a little away to his right, in the position she was sitting. Kikyo sat up straighter, and Sesshoumaru trailed her head with his eyes as it reached a silhouetted position against the visible blue night sky behind and above her, …slowly she reached behind with her right hand and caught an end of the ribbon. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a little at the next few things that took place.

Kikyo pulled on the end of the ribbon making it instantly release her beautiful black tresses, Kikyo shook her head to the left and right ever so gracefully and her hair spread like majestic shimmering black wings against the background of a sky that tried to rival the blue of her eyes, …Sesshoumaru thought he saw small stars being released by her locks because of the way the moonlight reflected off the shining silky surface. Her ocean deep blue eyes opened… as the ecliptic wings gently folded around her... covering her head and shoulders like a veil of night.

She smiled…, the air was getting too warm for Sesshoumaru, she tilted her head down ever so slightly…, Sesshoumaru was sure that the tree he was leaning against was on fire, she focused her blue orbs on his gold…, his damn lungs refused to take in the next breath of air, she gently clutched the silk on both sides of his chest as she gently leaned in…, his palm tightened around his right knee, she softly but deeply pressed her lips against his - as her scented, free flowing locks came to rest against the side of his left cheek…, for the first time since he was born – …**_Sesshoumaru's heart_**… **_skipped a beat_**………

**Deep and hidden, within its' scabbard and unknowing to its master; Tenseiga's blade glowed and hummed softly…**

**+Scene Change+**

Totosai sat up from his sleep, and looked around. A noise… a noise of a sword…very faint… had just managed to wake him up. Totosai was confused, he wasn't sure he had heard anything at all, but the call reminded him faintly of Tenseiga and one of its _supposed powers_. 'Could it be…?' After some rather messy deliberation, "Naaaah, it couldn't." Totosai was immediately down again, snoring loudly and scratching his bald head. Mo Mo his three eyed ox looked at him curiously before it went back to sleep as well.

**+ Scene Change+**

OOO

Kikyo was sleeping soundly, leaning against his chest, as Sesshoumaru looked up to see the moon. Her right arm going around him and clutching his haori at the back just as it met the ground, her left hand had automatically found itself between his inner and outer haori and lay pressed against him just above his lower chest on the right side, her head resting against his left upper chest, her hair drooping around her and her breathing steady and so peaceful…

Sesshoumaru was busy entranced in thought. 'What happened to me…? What ever it was, it has never happened to me before… The miko, she is responsible for this…? She did nothing abnormal, but there was something different tonight, something I have not seen… or noticed about her…? But what? Curses! I sincerely dislike not knowing how exactly it is that I was affected. She did not cast a spell, this I know. Hmm... strange... very strange… I had best be cautious. I will not know how to deal with whatever this is, till I find out exactly what it is that I have to deal with.' Sesshoumaru tilted his head down to look at the sleeping woman out of mere curiosity, but this movement made the underside of his chin graze the top front of her temple. Kikyo moaned in her sleep… Sesshoumaru froze instantly, in fear that she might wake up and do a repeat of what she had done and maybe cause him to again feel something and not have any idea about what it was – he was no ordinary person so whatever it is that he saw in her, must be something beyond normal understanding and vision. But Kikyo didn't wake up but instead she gently rubbed the top of her head against the feel of his chin a few times, before comfortably falling into a deeper form of sleep. Sesshoumaru slowly tilted his head back up, but was again was put to the test when a stray wind pushed one of his long silver locks off the back of his shoulder; Sesshoumaru caught it just before it touched her face and slowly pushed it back behind him. 'The little things that I have been made to worry about… unbelievable…'

OOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Kikyo didn't need to make up any excuses to Rin; the Taiyoukai had made sure that they were back at camp as soon as the first rays of the sun had taken flight over the sky, much to a sleepy miko's annoyance. She was finding it harder and harder to wake up before dawn like she usually does, when ever she slept on the Taiyoukai.

Another day and a half of traveling and the group had got back to the castle. Sesshoumaru had suddenly been covered up in matters that concerned the welfare of his lands. And blast it all…, the kingdom of the Western Lands had to hold an official get-together for the high ranking nobles; a final sign of agreement to all the decisions that had been made about the lands. These matters were always handled by Gansoku; the head councilor and adviser, but the Lords' presence was imperative, to make sure the subjects respected the decisions and were going to fulfill what was required of them. So the group couldn't leave again until the function was over with. The last time, Kikyo had had barely any time to look around the castle and make herself familiar with it, not that she was going to have to stay there long or anything, but because it would be useful to know the ins and outs of the massive structure as long as she did stay there. To Kikyo's relief Samaege had been assigned as her personal maid, and the maid wouldn't have been happier to have it any other way. Sesshoumaru hadn't placed many restrictions on Kikyo, so she was free to roam almost anywhere, as long as it was inside the castle grounds and outside his room.

Kikyo soon learnt that many of the demons, the female demons, were just as friendly as Samaege. When the time came to eat she would always join Rin in Sesshoumaru's private dining room. The little child started getting closer and closer to the only other human around her. Kikyo found the biggest garden to be her personal favorite, and she would spend several hours a day in it, usually just relaxing or talking to Samaege or playing with Rin.

One late morning, Kikyo walked into the garden expecting to be alone... The hundreds of different types of colors of the flowers and the refreshingly sweet aroma's they gave away were enough to calm even the most agitated of demons. Flowers swayed to and fro in the light winds, as some of the leaves of the larger trees, that gave plenty of shade to the garden, danced, twisted and spiraled as they made their way to the smooth green grassy ground. At the far end of the garden was a particularly large tree (Pink Chanuna Tree), that had no leaves, only pure small pink flowers that clung together in bunches, covering the entire tree perfectly and with depth. Kikyo loved the shade underneath this particular tree as it seemed to _radiate_ a certain kind of _warmth and comfort_. As Kikyo was making her way towards it, she noticed long silver locks floating in the wind beyond it; the source was on the other side of the thick bark.

Kikyo hadn't asked Sesshoumaru to keep her company since they had returned to the castle, and had spent the nights alone. She felt uncomfortable asking him to keep her warm when she was staying in _his_ castle, plus if any of his subjects had found out it might possibly have made her stay here all the more uneasy. So the only times she saw the Taiyoukai was if he joined Rin for dinner, and that was four days ago. Slowly though, her not seeing the Taiyoukai much, was making her feel a little alone in this giant place with so many faces she didn't know. So when she knew that he was standing under the tree, she felt a little contentment wash over her.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." Kikyo greeted as she rounded the tree to stand a few feet next to him, him who seemed to be interested in a particular white cloud that looked like an _upside down bell_.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with the corner of his left eye; his way of acknowledging her presence.

"Is something bothering you?" Kikyo continued, hoping the demon would answer her.

Before these past few days she had never really thought about Sesshoumaru's voice, but the more she didn't hear him hurl insults at her, scold her, or even coldly talk to her ...she missed it. Among the giant empty halls, the absence of his voice made her feel very cold and lonely, if she ever happened to think about it. She slowly and dedicatedly placed together that in his usual tone, his voice… sounded like… - the first rays of the morning sun when it sweetly and gently woke up every sleeping thing, giving it life, replenishing its strength and _giving_ it the beauty and warmth of _another day, to blossom_. When he was mocking her or insulting her, he sounded like - the undying wind, invisible, always free, sometimes all the force of the coldest gale, sometimes teasing like a gentle summer breeze; and having graced everything touchable in all the lands; so complex. ''Kikyo had smiled at that realization.'' When he was angry - like the crack of a powerful bolt of lightning and the rumble of rolling thunder, radiating intense heat and power, a spectrally blinding illumination; making every living thing with the power to see look up at him, rattling the strongest bones and making the most powerful, tremble in fear. But somewhere along the way Kikyo had began wondering what he would sound like if he ever spoke nicely with someone, -openly--unguardedly---caringly-----lovingly. But she knew that only Rin received a tiny bit of even a fraction of all that. A day that he speaks like that would probably never come. (Or would it?...)

Kikyo was disappointed, Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Suddenly all that loneliness she had felt, being in a place filled with demons, trying her best to fit in, pretending not to hear the whispering insults that were passed sometimes between the attendants of the castle, all in all a form of having _lost her** freedom**_… He was the only one who used to say whatever he had to say, straight to her face, never lied, never whispered, was the only one who she could count on – even if it was not by his choice and was only for the night, held her no matter how much he hated hit, protected her no matter how much he didn't want to, taught her, gifted her without realizing it, and all because of the respect he had for her actions in saving something that was his. He hated her, she didn't like him, yet when night came she was in his arms. He was the only thing she knew in this entire place. However much she didn't or hadn't wanted to admit it, when it came to this place he was her one true way out of loneliness, he was her freedom...

She really needed to hear his voice, so she continued...

"Are all the preparations and paperwork making you restless?"

No answer.

"I suppose it is a lot of work. Will you be finished before the function starts today?"

No answer..

"About how many of your subjects are supposed to come?"

No answer…

Kikyo's voice was stretching

"Should I…should I stay in my room during the function?"

No answer……

"Do you want me to be seen when they come?"

No answer………

Kikyo's voice was cracking here and there…

Still no answer…………

"I… suppose my presence as a human, in your castle during a function like this, is causing you a lot of problems?"

No answer………………… He looked at her with the corner of his eye again at the end of the last question, but soon looked away and further up into the skies.

Silence ensued…

"I…" Kikyo was cut off, like a sword cutting through thread. He completely ignored her, like she wasn't even there, and walked away…… leaving her behind…

Kikyo, who had her mouth open when at the beginning of her next desperate question, stood watching him leaving, putting more and more distance between them, increasing her loneliness more and more and taking her freedom with him…

Kikyo leaned against the tree, and slid down to sit underneath it, her hands shaking slightly, she refused to let a single drop of tear form in her eyes so she looked into the skies. She was strong, she was always strong, she was the expert at being alone, she didn't need anyone before, she didn't need anyone now – certainly not a demon or his voice. She would be fine, just fine; just another day… that's all… she would be fine…

A melancholy frown on her face, a frown that hadn't been seen for days, appeared now in the clear of the morn, and she turned her head and her eyes to see the path the Taiyoukai had taken when he left… she looked; _one last hopeful look_… **_but he was already gone………_**

* * *


	20. When Her Heart is Vulnerable

**Author's Corner**

I am really sorry about the grammar mistakes. I never realized how many there were! Looks like the work of a fourth grader! (wearing a red face now) My lack of patience to check my work is to blame… I guess I have a lot more re-editing to do than I thought. But I managed to fix this chapter and the next. (a little). But it's hard for me to find the mistakes at the speed I read. I know, I know (excuses), but I'll be more careful from now on. Promise!

Did any of you think twice about the part where Sesshoumaru was concentrating on a cloud that looked like an upside down bell- in the last chapter? (Well it's close to a bellfower). I put that little part to show (on the sly) that his subconscious might have been missing Kikyo's presence… (get it?-lol) Crude… perhaps…. But prominent – don't you think?

Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to **lonely-dreamlover**, for some much needed criticism.

**Point to Note**

Okay so Kikyo is OOC in these two chapters. But keep in mind that I am still breaking her, and her OOC'ness is mostly only around Sesh. But I hope to make her more ahmmm… (fearsome) soon. It'll happen when Sesshoumaru completes building her up. Don't understand what I am saying? – that's good. You can follow the story then. (LoL).

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 20 : When Her Heart is Vulnerable…**

It was early evening when Samaege, having got permission, entered the Rose Room to find Kikyo sitting on her futon staring at the left wall of her room. Samaege purposely moved across her line of vision and opened the large windows on the wall on the side of the head of her futon, to Kikyo's right. The move worked as Kikyo turned to look at Samaege.

"Is something the matter Lady Kikyo?" Samaege asked, concern showing on her face.

Kikyo almost got lost in her neutral thoughts but managed to come out of it and answer the demoness. "No... I'm fine." The last word came out a little more forcefully than Kikyo had meant it to.

Samaege just stood there nervously, but a few moments later knelt down in front of Kikyo, and placed her palms comfortingly over hers. Kikyo smiled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants you dressed and down in exactly an hour Lady Kikyo. Are you up for it?"

"I had better not disobey him. I am up for it."

"As a guest, I suspect Lord Sesshoumaru wants everyone to know that you are here. I am sure that he wants everyone to know that you are human, so that they don't say anything later. But, I doubt anyone would dare question Lord Sesshoumaru." Samaege said with a smile.

This time Kikyo had to wear an extra piece of clothing; a long flowing coat like an open robe that reached down to the floor, over her clothes, and it mixed wonderfully with her pink and white clothes as it hung loose and gentle, around her. Kikyo refused to wear any facial creams or substances to make her look prettier. But Samaege had to admit that nothing could possibly make Lady Kikyo any prettier than she already was; the creams would only lessen her natural glow and beauty.

Samaege then slowly escorted Kikyo down the passage way and stopped at the top of the stairs that lead down to a hall further inside the castle. Kikyo heard the noise of the large crowd that had gathered in the hall downstairs and felt a little nervousness creep inside her. Kikyo never remembered being this weak, and certainly not because of some demons. A part of her knew that it had a lot to do with what happened that morning or rather what didn't happen. Kikyo saw a flash back and in it Sesshoumaru turned and walked away... leaving her to be consumed by her loneliness and her loss of freedom.

Suddenly Kikyo remembered that she had promised herself that she would be fine and didn't need anything, certainly not the companionship of the arrogant cold Taiyoukai. Kikyo smoothed the crease of her dress and began her slow descent to the main hall.

As soon as Kikyo reached the bottom, she was completely exposed to the demon crowd. The crowd was pierced by a spear of silence; immobility had seemed to strike every demon in the room. This was the first time that most, if not all of them had got a close and clear view of the human woman who was said to be their Lord's ally. Some were in shock, some in disgust, some in amazement, some in wonder, but many in awe at her beauty – clearly uncovered by the color and design of the clothes she wore.

Many of the female demons had blazing eyes and jealously swirling all around them. They knew she was a human, but still her pure beauty had seemed to shock many of their males into stilled silence. They didn't like her; they didn't like her at all.

Still, some others had malice in their eyes and craving in the wickedest of ways.

Kikyo felt like all her energy to stand was being drained out, purely by the permanently open windows to their souls.

Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sight.

Gansoku was standing at one side of the hall; a worried look on his face. Jaken was the only one, having sensed her tension, stood smiling at her; reassuringly.

"Everyone… this is Lady Kikyo." Gansoku announced in a serious tone, turning everyone's attention away from Kikyo for at least a while. "She is our Lord's Guest as I have said before, and our ally. Make sure that you don't make Lady Kikyo feel the least bit uncomfortable….."

The crowd was thrown into a storm of whispering and smirks.

"…or you will have to answer to Lord Sesshoumaru personally!" Gansoku finished sternly.

The crowd became dead silent; Jaken happily noted that some of the demon nobles had held their breath after hearing Gansoku's last few words.

'Still, this will not be an easy night for the miko.' Jaken realized dejectedly. 'For the sake of Sesshoumaru Sama's pride, I hope that she is as strong as she shows herself to be. If she starts shedding tears……'

Jaken didn't even want to think of the consequences of such a weakness being openly shown by a human in the presence of all these demons, not to mention the fact that some of them might lose respect for Sesshoumaru when his supposed guest and ally breaks down in tears. But Jaken had spent enough time around these demons to know that they could much easily slit someone with insults than with a sword; not that they couldn't do any less with a sword either.

Slowly the hush of the crowd seemed to dissipate, and there was a blur of noise again. Samaege led Kikyo to sit at a special table that was meant only for her. Kikyo felt eyes staring at her again; just like when she had to walk from the giant gates to the castle, only those were less ranking demons and these were nobles, and there was no Sesshoumaru's back to focus on. Kikyo closed her eyes and forced herself into not thinking about them.

"Samaege, where is Rin?" Kikyo asked her maid, who was standing next to her.

"Rin was sent to bed early today Lady Kikyo. The Lord usually has Rin settled for bed early when ever any functions involving the subjects coming into the castle, is involved."

"Maybe I should check on her." Kikyo said trying to stand up.

Samaege immediately placed her palm on Kikyo's shoulders. "Don't Lady Kikyo. The subjects might take it as an insult if you left as soon as you arrived. Besides, Rin is well and safe within the Royal chambers, the two guards stationed outside the passage way doors are very capable and…lethal. No one will get past them. So don't worry and try to relax" Samaege added.

Kikyo smiled a little uneasily before making herself comfortable in her seat. "Where………where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked in a hushed tone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru made his official appearance a while back, and then disappeared soon after." replied Samaege, but only after that did she notice Kikyo begin to fidget with her sleeves.

"I think Lord Sesshoumaru hates crowds, he'd rather enjoy fighting one than talking." Samaege whispered to Kikyo trying to lighten her up.

But Samaege and Kikyo were made to become nervous when some of the demons near their table looked sternly at the maid. They were demons who had a heightened sense of hearing; though not nearly as powerful as Sesshoumaru's; they had heard the maid's whispering!

But thankfully, none of them dared to approach the table; who knew what their Lord might do if they got too close to the human in an effort to get to her maid.

Kikyo and Samaege let out a sigh of relief as the demons moved away.

Kikyo finally a little at ease… concentrated on the look of the large hall that she was seated in.

'Interesting how I never came in here before.' she puzzled. 'It is much bigger than the hall at the front. I suppose it is only opened for special occasions.'

Kikyo let her eyes wander over the interior of the plushy hall. The hall was a giant rectangle with the lengths filled with evenly spaced stone columns, leaving plenty of space in between them and decorated with rich patterns. As one breadth held the main entrance in the middle, the other had a large stage with bright yellow curtains that were pulled to the sides in an arc; revealing two large and finely decorated chairs that seemed to purposely stand out.

They were the chairs that Sesshoumaru's Father and Mother used to sit in when they had similar functions. Kikyo gazed at the chairs a little longer than she had with every other thing.

One slightly larger than the other, they both seemed to miss their previous users, but fate knew that if it had its way, they wouldn't be kept empty and unused for too much longer; A Mighty King and his Beautiful Queen would use them… one day in the future….

The soft dim yellow light, produced by the crystal torches, that filled the hall with dim warmth, gave Kikyo a little sheltered comfort. She looked up to notice several crystal torches built into a circular frame and hung quite a distance above by a chain connected to the high ceiling of the hall; many of them in a row lit the center of the hall. Kikyo was about to look at the designs of the table cloths that had been spread across the tables which dotted the hall, when Samaege interrupted her.

"Lady Kikyo, may I be excused? I believe Gansoku Sama is beckoning me."

"Of course, go ahead."

"I will return very shortly Lady Kikyo." Samaege said bowing. "Just ignore them if they actually dare to say anything to you."

With that Samaege made haste in the direction of Gansoku, leaving Kikyo alone. Kikyo focused on the designs of the table cloth that spread across her table, and nowhere else.

Only a short while later, a few female demons, seated themselves at a table directly behind Kikyo's.

"I don't why that filthy human was allowed in here in the first place?" a voice sounded from that table.

"She is supposed to have some powers." spat another voice.

"She doesn't look powerful at all to me. She's just a pathetic human weakling." a third voice said.

"Just look at her sitting there, all high and mighty, she should be gutted out and left to die. Miserable wench!" the first voice said.

Kikyo's fists clenched; every insult thrown at her hit her like a bolt of lightning. She couldn't use her purification power; no that was out of the question – so many demons – in Sesshoumaru's castle – their territory and there was no one to defend her honor. She couldn't say anything to them; lest the entire hall of demons gang up on her with insults and taunts.

Kikyo knew that they wouldn't touch her, but their words hurt her more than being stabbed by a hundred knives. Kikyo's mind was dazed, she became so confused as thoughts of why; she was in this position, how had she become so weak, where was that ever cold Kikyo who didn't care about herself much less what others thought about anything, ripped through her mentally anguished being.

They didn't stop hurling insults at her and Kikyo couldn't ignore them, neither could she just stay there. Kikyo got up slowly and moved away from the table, heading in a random direction so long as it drowned their voices.

Kikyo's head hurt, her mind troubled, her soul, that's right, her soul, screamed in pain. Kikyo suddenly hated everything, everyone, it was everyone else's fault, yes that should make it a lot easier to exist – wasn't that what she was doing before, staying away from everyone and everything that reminded her of how alone she truly was. A lost soul, perhaps destined to forever roam the lands till it finally and unbearably burst out - erupting into flames that couldn't light a leaf, and dying out – meaningless - worthless, a lost cause and dead…

Kikyo's blood was unsettled, her breathing raspy and hard, she was suffocating in this place. She remembered the Taiyoukai - that damn, damn, damn, damn Taiyoukai.

Yes, he was the one who made her realize that she had finally let go of the past and wanted to move ahead, wanted to look forward to the future, wanted to see the rise of the beautiful sun in all its glory as each new morn came, and the endless starry nights that followed when the lights began to fade and the earth went to sleep, wanted to feel, wanted to breathe the beautiful air, wanted to live life, truly, madly, deeply. It was completely his fault!

But there was no helping that now and Kikyo knew it, it was too late and too hard for her, with all the things she had experienced in this short time, she could never go back to being the cold hating person she was before – too late – too hard – too painful.

Without the slightest bit of care, Kikyo made her way through the thick of the demon crowd. More insults were thrown her way, more taunts and more audible whispers. They were calling her names, they were insulting her existence, they were questioning her virtue, they were disgusted with her, and Kikyo was still alone…

Kikyo cursed the Taiyoukai again for having made her so weak, so weak. 'Why can't I handle it, why am I feeling so much pain, why am I always so alone…?' her mind wondered in vain.

Tears formed in her eyes, but Kikyo was not that weak; she wouldn't let a single drop fall, wouldn't let _them_ have the satisfaction of seeing her face soaked in tears, wouldn't give _them_ the opportunity to make an example of her and shout out how weak and useless humans were.

Jaken worriedly tried to stop Kikyo but she barely noticed as she made her way past him …she was still alone, she was still trapped.

Next came Gansoku with worry and concern, and pleaded in whisper's for Kikyo to calm down, to stop, to relax, not to worry, but she passed him too without a moments delay …she was still alone, she was still without freedom.

Samaege caught up with her, her pleading requests; for Kikyo to stop, to come with her back to the room, but Kikyo pulled her arm free from her grasp without even looking behind and kept walking in a daze ……she was still alone, still bound.

She needed to find her way out; out of the way she was feeling. She didn't know what she needed to help her in this wakened state; **_but her soul did – it always knew…_**

In her eyes the hall looked like it was spinning; its colors twisting and spiraling, trying to catch her in its vortex of confusion and blindness, but Kikyo wouldn't give in, no, not in front of _them…_ she would hold off fainting.

The demons voices seemed to grow and grow, increasing in volume, till all she could hear was a rough and loud screeching noise, driving her already weak mind crazy and making it writhe in pain; pulling the sides of her head inwards.

Tears were increasing in her eyes, but still…..she would not let a single drop fall or stain her fresh rosy cheeks. But that had a price; the tears in her eyes, blurred her vision making everything she saw appear hazy and out of form. She knocked into several demons in her path, unable to fully control the movements of her body because of the weakened state of her mind.

'This would have never happened if I had stayed the way I was.' she realized in agony.

Patches of thoughts flashed across Kikyo's mind, it was all getting jumbled now, confusion rooting itself, making clear and rational thought hard to do, very hard.

Suddenly up ahead in the corner of her vision, to her left, she saw strong blue light. It was the only thing that was different from the heavy haze of yellow, so she stumbled her way towards it. Slowly the blue light seemed to increase across her line of vision… it was a refreshing change, but she couldn't be sure because her mind was numb now from the pain, from the hurt … and she was still alone.

Kikyo stumbled herself again, and again she didn't fall, as she set foot on the green of the giant garden. The fresh breeze hit her, the blue…? That was the moonlight, so Kikyo kept moving, her hazy vision seemed to worsen as the volume of the tears increased in her eyes, but still she wouldn't let them fall, still she was alone……

No one had followed her out to the garden. No one was following her, no one was there, no one cared, they had left her alone…

Kikyo didn't know where she was, she just knew she was out. Out where? That didn't matter. She was out; her long robe made it hard for her to take long strides as she made her way across the green, not knowing whether she should stop now and give into the faint, or just keep walking till she eventually passed out on her own, till her consciousness broke down, till her heart stopped beating, till her blood boiled and killed her.

But no, her heart couldn't stop – it couldn't stop – it was beating faster and faster; for one day… it would be required to _beat_ for _some one else_. Her breaths became shorter and shorter – her blood; was now boiling, but no warmth, no energy.

Kikyo walked and walked, still not a single drop from the wells that had formed in her eyes fell out. Finally the robe cut short her attempted next long stride; Kikyo crashed onto the ground on all fours… the wind blew her hair freely and wildly because her ribbon had come off somewhere, sometime.

When she fell down on all fours the tears were almost jerked out from their wells, but the hurt, the pain, her soul burning… it was all still there… and she was still alone. 'Why? Why? Why? How much longer…' she wondered.

Kikyo didn't know anything anymore. The loneliness that had been building up inside of her had now completely wrecked her. Even though she was now very far away from that hall, away from all those demons, away from all those taunts and insults; her mind was wrecked and now cruelly turned on her; making her think that their laughter was still reaching her ears…

Kikyo's hands were shaking now…… she looked up at what was probably the moon, and then as she brought her head and her gaze down; there… far in front of her, in the distance…? Pink…yes pure pink… the Pink Chanuna Tree! Suddenly a flicker passed across her hazy vision, cutting her colors right through but only for a moment… But then it appeared again before disappearing…

'What is that?' her mind tiredly tried to comprehend. Kikyo strained her teary eyes, one last time, for one last look… just one, before she gave into the deep sleep. Her vision seemed to clear for just a second… but that was enough… on the other side of the tree…… there was a partial image of a figure seated… with long brilliantly sparkling silver locks of hair flowing in the wind…

* * *

Was that nice or what? - I'm just asking (lol)  



	21. Where We Belong

**Author's Corner**

"Thank you" – to everyone who reviewed. This is the last chapter with the same flow (**19-21**).

**Song for the Chapter **:** "Vulnerable" – **by Roxette. (Oh, it's beautiful. Not the exact meaning for this chapter, but very close for Sesh and Kikyo. It kinda applies to the first half of this chapter in relation to the last) – you'll see what I mean.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 21 : Where We Belong…**

_(important note: chapter title refers more specifically to the bottom half of the chapter_)

**+Scene Change+**

The night was cool and the wind was soft, as a certain Taiyoukai sat gazing at the night skies.

Like always, Sesshoumaru hated crowds, and therefore as soon as he had made his official appearance, he had left the immediate vicinity to be by himself. Sesshoumaru had strolled into the giant garden, without sword and without armor, when his sharp eyes had caught sight of the tree which had been his _**mother's** favorite_. Sesshoumaru remembered that his mother used to spend a lot of time taking care of that particular tree; the _Pink Chanuna Tree_. Sesshoumaru always believed that part of his _mother's warmth_ had been instilled in the tree; the way she had taken care of it, and it was his most liked spot in the entire garden. He had been a little irritated to find out that the miko had been spending time underneath this tree. 'As if there are no other trees in the garden that she had to choose this particular one.' he had thought.

But now, seated very comfortably; his shoulders leaning against the tree, his right leg stretched out completely while his left lay bent very slightly at the knee - leaving plenty of space in between them and his arm resting at the top of his right thigh… he felt warm. His fury pelt went behind his shoulder as usual and on reaching the ground behind him, it snaked its way forward; running along almost the entire length of his right leg before coming to an end.

Some of the fur of the pelt rose, every time the wind breezed across them; also making the bangs that fell across his forehead and the long locks that he had pulled in front and over his left shoulder, flow and move in a specific way and sequence that nature seemed to have written specifically for them.

Sesshoumaru thought of how the past few days had kept him in his study for most of the day; the damn paper work seemed never ending! Sesshoumaru's thoughts then finally turned to the events of the night and how the final agreement had gone. Sesshoumaru really didn't like appointing nobles to watch over particular parts of his lands, but even the most powerful Lord in all the lands couldn't be in more than one place at a time. Sesshoumaru concluded that it was the best and easiest way to take care of his lands, and it would also mean that he wouldn't personally have to go and settle or take care of each and every small problem. If it was a matter of great importance his subjects would inform him.

'I don't know why father made it a rule that we have a function when we make final agreements?' he mused in obvious irritation. 'I am certain that Rin does not like being sent to bed early.' A slight smile almost spread across his lips as images of the smiling little girl passed across his mind. 'At least she is enjoying the company of the miko. She seems to be getting very attached. I wonder if this will cause a problem when the miko has to leave. Hmm…' Sesshoumaru hadn't finished his thoughts when his sensitive nose picked up _her_ scent far away. 'Damn! Maybe I am cursed.'

Sesshoumaru sensed her heading in his direction.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, and as she got closer and closer, he sensed that something was wrong. Slowly he began to hear her ragged breathing and smell the salt of tears.

Sesshoumaru relaxed his eyes. 'So she is about to cry again.' he deduced uninterestingly. 'Nothing serious must have happened, or either Jaken or Gansoku would have informed me of such… I wonder what happened to make the strong willed miko cry… No, no, on second thought, I do not want to know. Maybe she won't see me behind this tree…'

Sesshoumaru waited quietly, as he sensed her getting closer and closer, but then he heard her suddenly drop to the ground…

**+Scene Change+**

Kikyo's mind immediately recognized the owner of the long silver locks. The tears that had been gathering up in her eyes broke loose, causing several of them to run down in streams on both cheeks. Her vision cleared and Kikyo saw **_him_** seated comfortably underneath **_her_** favorite tree.

"Sesshoumaru….." her voice rasped weakly. "Sesshoumaru…" she called out again weakly.

He didn't answer. Her blood had already begun to settle when her eyes had captured his form. Her breathing became a little regular, but the tears were now flowing out uncontrollably. Kikyo stood up groggily, and then with the last amount of energy she had, she lifted her robe slightly from both sides and sprinted towards him …calling out his name every few steps.

'Damn! This means another crying session I suppose.' Sesshoumaru thought nimbly.

Kikyo didn't think about how much she had been angry at him only a few moments before, for all the things she was going through, but as she felt herself getting closer and closer to him… she felt her loneliness getting further and further away from her.

Kikyo almost tripped again in her sane frenzy but she kept going and after crossing a small winding bridge that ran over a small pond; he was now in her full view, every step bringing her closer and closer to him, to his warmth, to his familiar company, to his powerful intoxicating scent- the scent of pure luminescent moonlight cast from a full moon combined with the scent of pure night air found at the very top of the greenest mountain and having all the essences of nature in all its mightiest and rawest forms. His scent was everywhere around her, but not powerful like his. Tears drops glistened in the night like sparkling stars as they were thrown from the ends of her cheeks and flung into the night air that was pierced with moonbeams.

Only about three feet of grassy ground separating his familiar body from hers; she flung herself onto his resting form! The landing was softer than expected and she had him instantly caught in a tight embrace; her head buried in his left chest rekindled that eternal flame that was dying out on her. She lay almost completely fallen on him. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, she wept and she wept and she wept……

All that loneliness had instantly been kicked out of her system as her body felt the warmth of his; his cool free scent extinguishing the fiery hate that burned within her. Her mind cleared and was rejuvenating itself, her soul, yes, _her_ soul, calmed and fell silent in peace… What had been building up over the course of many days of being surrounded by nothing but demons, was finally released, as she wept, and wept and wept.

Sesshoumaru had seen her cry before, but this was worse than the first time. He could feel her tremble and tremble against his body, all because of the sheer force of the tears that were falling and again soaking his pure white haori.

In the process of crying Kikyo purposely pulled herself up a little more, so that she could clearly hear the steady sound of his heart beat. This was her first conscious effort to do so, but any thoughts of why or what didn't interrupt her as she was still crying; it just seemed like the natural thing to do!

**OOO**

Her left hand now lay; a tight fist on top of his right chest. Kikyo didn't know for how long she had been crying but she finally slowed down to gentle sobs.

"Why? Why? Why?" Kikyo asked in a cracked voice; her face still embedded in his chest.

For the first time Sesshoumaru softened for her ever so slightly. But he was Sesshoumaru and would not change the manner, in which he spoke, 'but maybe just this…once……' he decided.

"Why what, miko?" he asked gently. That's right, gently.

Kikyo's sobs stopped as she heard his voice; the voice that reverberated through her and the voice that she had been longing to hear.

As she lay against him, torso on torso, her legs in-between his, her breasts against his lower chest muscles, her head at his heart; his voice… directed at her… shook the foundations of all the negativity that had taken structure in her heart, bringing them crashing down and turning them to dust.

Kikyo didn't have an answer to his question. It was far too difficult to explain all that she had felt and even harder to try to sort them out and present them one by one, so she said something else.

"They were insulting and taunting me." she said resting the right side of her face against his chest.

Sesshoumaru didn't mind not being answered this time, but only this time. "I am not surprised." he said. "You knew they would." he added.

Kikyo gently wiped away her tears with the sleeve that covered her left hand. "Yes… But I didn't think that it would affect me like this, that… it would hurt me like this."

"Why do you care, what they say?" Sesshoumaru asked in curiosity.

"I don't know. Maybe it was because there was nobody to stand by me." Kikyo said. Then she suddenly; her hands still leaning against him, half sat up. "Why weren't you there, beside me?" she shouted. "You are supposed to come to me when it is night. Why didn't you come? If you had been there they wouldn't have dared say anything to me. It is your fault!"

Sesshoumaru let his gaze shift down to the miko, away from the stars. Her sudden burst of anger and questions hadn't surprised him. He was expecting them, in fact he expected that to be the first thing to be expressed from the miko when she found him.

"It was you who said that you would tell me when you needed me. You said nothing, so it is not this Sesshoumaru's fault, it is your own."

Kikyo crashed back into him again. "Fine! It's my fault then!" She said a little angrily. Then she started sobbing again, and Sesshoumaru didn't mind.

**OO**

A while later she had calmed down again.

"You have made me weak Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said gently, tilting her head up to look at his face.

"Likewise." he simply stated.

"I have made you weak?" Kikyo asked, her teary eyes widening a little.

"To a certain extent, yes." he replied, looking back up to the skies.

"**Hmm…**" Kikyo mused. Suddenly both she and Sesshoumaru realized that she had done it exactly like him! A smile forced itself across Kikyo's face, but Sesshoumaru grunted and looked away. Kikyo's heart was warm again.

Kikyo slowly pulled up the fury pelt, and spread it across her, covering her body partially. Sesshoumaru ignored her actions. Kikyo closed her eyes and got comfortable. But even after a while the Taiyoukai couldn't hear steady breathing; she was still awake.

"I felt lonely Sesshoumaru…" Kikyo admitted suddenly. "…that's why it hurt so much."

"You were always surrounded by someone or the other except for when you were sleeping." he reminded.

"Yes. But they were all demons and Rin as wonderful as she is, is only a child. I can't talk freely to her."

Sesshoumaru thought about what Kikyo had said, trying to make sense of it. "You said 'felt lonely', so you do not feel like that now?"

"No." she answered.

"Why not?" he questioned; his mind twitching!

"Because I am with you." she answered instantly with no problems.

Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to be insulted or angry. "What does that mean miko? I am a demon too." he said with an edgy tone.

"But you are different." she answered in a completely relaxed manner.

Sesshoumaru was really confused now, and he didn't like that, but he chose to go with the flow. "Different how?"

Kikyo's eyes shot open at his question. "I don't know… you just are." And she added, "In a good way."

Both of them enjoyed the silence of the night for a while.

"You were alone before, why do you feel it more now?" Sesshoumaru asked Kikyo, while he watched her draw imaginary lines on his chest.

Kikyo didn't have to think much to answer him. "I suppose it's because I now have a body of flesh and a complete soul."

"So you require adult human company, to not feel lonely?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kikyo had to think about this question a bit more.

"No." she answered. "I think I'll be fine as long as I spend the nights with you, and stay away from those demons."

Sesshoumaru chose to ignore the middle part of her answer as he thought about the frailness of the human mind.

"Let me ask you this miko."

Kikyo who had now started to draw imaginary circles on the silk that covered his chest, stopped and looked up at him, but he was looking up too.

"If you had been else where, that is to say not in my castle, what would you have done if some demons insulted you?"

Kikyo wasted no time in thinking about that because she had the answer at the tip of her tongue.

"I'd have purified them and turned them into dust!" Kikyo spat out.

"Why did you not do that now?" he challenged.

Kikyo got back to drawing her imaginary creations as she wondered whether he was asking her a trick question. "Because this is your castle, their land and I am outnumbered."

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru mused. "You are sure it was not because you were scared?"

"Ha! Those ignorant demons, nobles or not, do not frighten me." Kikyo replied in distaste.

"Hmm…." Sesshoumaru mused again. "The way I see it miko, you are not being yourself. You are letting outside factors prevent you from doing what you would normally do. It is no wonder that you feel you are weak."

"But what about the consequences of doing that?" Kikyo asked him as she put her palms on his chest to hold her in place as she faced him; face to face.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru gave out a weary sigh. "One should always believe in oneself, stand up for what he or she believes is right or wrong, provided it is justifiable, and always, always, defend his or her honor – at any cost."

Kikyo leaned back into his warmth. "Is honor worth dying for…" Kikyo asked as she closed her eyes.

"Always…" he replied.

Now the Taiyoukai heard her breathing getting steadier and steadier.

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru called in his normal tone, loosing the former gentle pitch.

"Uhmm…?" Kikyo acknowledged sleepily.

"Make sure you have a bath tomorrow morning, before you exit your room. You have my scent all over you."

"Uhm." she voiced in agreement, before falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru was sure that none of the guests; who were probably still merry making inside, would come into the garden, so he decided to spend some more time outside, under the stars, even with the miko on him.

**OOO**

It was a few hours later, late in the night that he decided to retire to his room. But Sesshoumaru had managed to forget about the miko who was sleeping on him.

'Oh, yes, she's still here.' he realized with a sigh.

'This means I have to carry her again.' Sesshoumaru thought.

Sesshoumaru certainly wasn't about to carry her through the castle, or let anyone see her with him… in such a manner as this. 'This woman has caused me to sneak around my own castle. Damn.' he cursed.

But it was impossible for the Taiyoukai to sneak; he never did anything sneakily - no! That just wasn't his style. The fury pelt was immediately put to work as it curled itself around her legs, unfortunately the robe prevented it from going in-between them, therefore Sesshoumaru was forced to shift her body to his right side so that he could snake his only arm around her to support her body equally. With a type of deliberation and effort that he never had to go through before, he finally stood up only like a prince would… holding _her_ in his arm.

The figure in white turned around and soared into the air, sailing over the tops of his castle, like a knight carrying away a princess through the night; every bound and landing, smooth and soft. Escaping all eyes he made it to the side where the Royal quarters were. Finally landing on the grass again, he saw that he had only one leap to make to the Rose Room through the open window, and so he did.

He landed softly inside the Rose Room that was only lit with the moonlight that let itself in through the windows. But he froze as soon as he turned left and saw her bed.

'I am actually in a bedroom at night, with a woman in my arm. A human woman.' he added.

Sesshoumaru looked out at the night sky again, and far, far in the distance, he thought he saw the same white cloud that he had seen on his way to Mount Hakurei; the partial impression of the giant dog.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he stood there looking out the window; the wind blowing the silky white curtains that were gathered at the sides. He suddenly remembered how much he hated humans and their weaknesses; he was above and beyond them all.

'But what about Rin?' he wondered in slight confusion. 'If I have allowed her to come into my pack, allowed myself to… …protect her, and she is a human, doesn't that make me weaker than them? No. No. Rin is not like the others of her kind. She is different….she is… special. Yes. That is why I have Rin. But what about this damned miko, how in the hell did I get myself into such a position? Yes, it's Rin's fault. No, no, she is only a child. It is my fault for letting her get kidnapped so easily. Damn. I can't believe I have put myself into such a position as this.'

With still narrowed and dangerous eyes, the great youkai looked down at the human miko who had made herself very comfortable in-between his arm and chest, and was sound asleep; her right hand again inside his haori.

'I mustn't lose focus and needlessly frustrate myself.' he planned. 'I have already accepted the circumstances and will not be swayed by these irritating thoughts that I get. The sooner we destroy this threat, the sooner I can get her out of this place.'

(**SHHHHSHHHOOOO……… SHUT!**)

Immediately after that thought had passed through Sesshoumaru's mind, the wind shifted direction, shutting close the giant windows, and _trapping_ the two beings inside the walls of the castle. Sesshoumaru thought it rather strange that the wind shifted so suddenly, but he decided not to give it any further thought.

He gracefully made his way to the futon, and for a moment actually contemplated the consequences of just dumping her on it, but decided against it. Sesshoumaru immediately realized that he had another dilemma. If he laid the miko on the futon and then tried to remove his pelt that was curled around her, there was a chance that she would wake up. So after careful planning, he first set her feet on the futon, then snaked his arm around her upper body and released his fury pelt of its load.

When Sesshoumaru had made up his mind to do something, he always gave his best effort.

Then climbing onto the futon with his knees, he gently dragged her body up, and with her head cradled against his chest he gently leaned down and laid her to rest; her head fell softly onto a pillow. After which, he slowly began pulling his arm out from under her, but his youkai senses went on alert! Her steady breathing had become interrupted; Sesshoumaru froze for what must have been the third or fourth time, completely settling his youkai aura. He hoped for the best. But it was too late, Kikyo's hands that were lying on either side of her, gently snaked themselves around his neck and pulled his face down.

'I will not spend the night in the same bed with her!' he told himself vehemently. But alas, there was very little even a demon as powerful as he could do against a woman who wasn't afraid, who he was in debt to and who was stubborn and powerful.

Sesshoumaru increased his youkai aura a little making the sheets of the futon slightly rise and fall, to try and intimidate her, but it didn't work. She pulled him down and made him plant his lips squarely on hers, and she pressed and sucked on them in a heated fusion.

Opening her eyes, she saw his narrowed eyes.

"Stay." she said softly, raking her left hand through his hair starting from the front and going behind.

Sesshoumaru had had enough, not only was she trying to force him to sleep in the same bed as her, but her 'stay', sounded like a command – as gentle as it was. His youkai aura increased around him, making the sheets flutter and her free wild hair tremble in the air.

But Kikyo was a sleepy and tired woman, she didn't have time to remind him that he had to do whatever she asked him to, so she opted to push her head up, meet his lips with hers and simultaneously attack his ear lobe.

Sesshoumaru knew that she was only asking of what was in the terms of agreement, and the massaging of his ear was a finisher. He let her drag him down with her; his body relaxing on the futon crushed close to her body.

She finally let go of his lips and as expected was met with the cold expressionless face.

"Stay." she said even more softly, her warm breath calming the hidden anger on his face. She then gently pulled him down to her right, his head, coming to rest face down on the soft pillow next to her own. Her right arm going underneath his neck and palm resting on the top of his head; her fingers embedded themselves in his thick locks. Her left hand reached for his exposed and reachable right earlobe and soothingly began massaging it, and this time his entire ear was treated.

Sesshoumaru had managed to pull his arm from underneath her, but since he didn't have another arm on the other side to support any movement or shifting of weight, he had to let it lay across her middle; made to feel her intake and output of air as she breathed. But Sesshoumaru, even though he was a demon, needed to breathe at some time or the other, so he turned his head in the only direction he could; to face the side of hers. His nose picked up her fresh scent and the perfumed smell of her hair, as he closed his eyes.

But Sesshoumaru's mind was still at work. ' 'Stay' she says… as if I had a choice! I can see that she is treating herself well. The liquids she has used to wash her hair do smell good. She must be the only human I have come across that smells this good, other than Rin. That wench of Inuyasha's smells good too, but her scent has a lot of artificial properties added to it, but this miko's is natural. Hmmm… curious.'

With those thoughts his mind went to rest too.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

_And so it came to be, that on the night when; the wind was soft, the sky was starry and beautiful, the spirits of the earth were at peace and the full moon shone the brightest, a powerful Taiyoukai Prince and a beautiful Human Miko shared a bed, in almost complete innocence, in a beautiful and powerful castle, in an ancient and mystic land…………………………… and thus…another part of an ancient prophecy…… came to be fulfilled…!_

* * *

So this is one of those chapters; you know, one that is a small part of a big picture. Don't you think the last part was a little sad/sweet; where Sesshoumaru found out that he couldn't move because he didn't have an arm to support such a movement. I had to mention that part, to show that even with his disability Kikyo treats him like she would a normal person (where some might feel sorry and consider his situation when in bed). And his disability was also what forced him to keep his other arm around her middle… (with the prophecy being mentioned there, it kinda makes you wonder whether his arm got lobbed off just for this reason, on this particular night. Hmmm….) 

**Important, Important.**

Well anyway, I am very sad to say that it seems that most people don't respond well to this story (perhaps you find it boring or something like that – coz I got only two or three reviews for the last chapter and almost every chapter before that). Anyway I'll wait and look for your response to this chapter but if it is indeed failing to make a lot of you read it every time it is updated – then I am going to stop for a while. This story is my first and my favorite, so I will finish it, but I'll take my own time in doing it and not worry myself about updating as quickly as possible. You guys have to realize that I put a lot of effort and time into writing this, and your reviews are the only way for me to know how many of you might be reading it and enjoying it. (don't mean to be grumpy – but it's the truth). But anyway, the rate of progression of this story is in your hands – I am going to devote time for oneshots (I have got a sudden interest for them – lol)


	22. Kikyo's Day Out

**Author's Corner**

Thank you so much for reviewing! Believe me, it was really encouraging (for me as an author) to hear that you guys follow my story this interestingly… It was also nice to hear from some of my earliest reviewers and new ones too. My "thanks" to all of you…

(unfortunately… sweatdrop - I think I've got writers block… I know where I want to go – but how to get there is a problem…) But I'll think of something…! I thought I'd let you know in case you suddenly don't hear from me for a while…

**Point to Note**

This chapter is a little dry in the 'flow of writing' department (I wrote it when I was in the doubting my story stage) I tried to fix it as best I could. But be aware that this is a filler chapter to separate the last chapter from the next one. This chapter's greatest purpose is to lead to the next… But as always, this chapter and its content is significant to the story as a whole.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 22 : Kikyo's Day Out**

_(Sometimes one must **beak free** of the **chains that restrain**, and **go forth into the unknown world**; _**to find its reality and where one fits in it…**_ - PurePower)_

A morning breeze made its way across the gardens of flowers and plants, gently rising and finally entering a window in the Royal Quarters. The breeze was timidly cold, but as it passed over the sleeping form of a certain beautiful woman, it made parts of her body shiver from lack of a particular type of warmth. Kikyo's eyes fluttered open lazily, but gracefully, as she felt the sudden chill along certain lengths of her body; perfectly fitting across the impression of the Taiyoukai's missing body along her side and his arm across her middle. Covering herself with the silk sheet that had a giant red rose encrusted on it, Kikyo stared up at the high ceiling, recalling the events of the previous night, all the way from the trash talking demons to her conversation with Sesshoumaru.

'The Taiyoukai is right,' Kikyo admitted in deep thought. 'I haven't been acting like myself. True, certain changes in me are for the better, but I have to remember that I am still Kikyo, and not to brag but fact is fact and I am the most powerful miko around. It should be those demons shedding tears and not me.'

As these thoughts went through Kikyo's mind, a tiny smile crept its way to her lips. All of a sudden, Kikyo realized that she felt very relaxed and that her mind was completely rested and clear. Her face flushed a bright pink as she remembered the fact that she had actually made the Taiyoukai sleep in the same bed with her! Kikyo immediately shrugged it off as the affects of the weakened state of mind she was in, last night.

Since she was alone in the room, Kikyo let out a wide yawn, stretching her arms and arching herself backwards on the futon. Kikyo's attention was then turned to the sound of a light knock at the door…

"Lady Kikyo," Samaege's muffled voice called. "Are you awake?"

Kikyo thought hard before answering.

"Yes I am… Could you come back in a little while?" Kikyo asked, sitting up on the bed, the sheet still covering her up-to her waist as she pulled her knees up, to rest her chin on them.

"Of course," Samaege replied.

Kikyo wasn't sure what type of demon Samaege was, but remembering the Taiyoukai's last few words, she decided that it would be safer to have a bath and put her clothes in water, before she let the maid in.

'Youkai's sense of smell can be a really irritating thing,' Kikyo whined to herself as she stepped into the bath-room. A short while later Kikyo had just put on new clothes and was sitting on one side of the bed; _drying her hair_, when a gentle knock sounded at the door.

"Come in…" Kikyo voiced, thinking that it was Samaege.

The door opened to reveal not Samaege but the little form of Rin, as fresh as a morning daisy and a smile that could light up the room.

"Rin is happy that you are awake Kikyo chan," Rin said happily as she ran towards the futon and planted herself flat on the sheets next to Kikyo. "Did Kikyo chan sleep well?"

"Oh yes, little Rin, I had a very good nights sleep," Kikyo replied, as two thin shades of red ran across both cheeks, in an elegant blush. "And did you sleep well?" Kikyo asked, _stopping_ to look at the child.

"Rin had to go to bed early yesterday, but Rin always sleeps well," Rin replied with closed eyes and a smile.

Kikyo placed her towel on the bed, and pulling her hair over her right shoulder, she fondled Rin with her free hand. "Have you had breakfast yet Rin?"

"No… Rin was waiting for Kikyo chan," the child answered in-between giggles, enjoying the way Kikyo weaved her fingers through her hair in an attempt to remove the knots.

"Oh… you shouldn't have. Let us go and get breakfast as soon as we can," Kikyo said smilingly, marveling at how Rin's hair naturally curved outwards at the ends so perfectly, making her look very cute and at the same time, rather elegantly distinguished.

Samaege entered without knocking as Rin had left the door to the room open. "Good morning Lady Kikyo, Good morning Rin," Samaege greeted with a smile.

"Good morning," greeted back the two on the bed.

"How are you feeling today Lady Kikyo?" Samaege asked in a tone indicating worry.

"I feel wonderful Samaege," Kikyo replied honestly, with a slight smile of her own.

"Was Kikyo chan sick?" Rin asked with that ever so sweet curious face, wondering why Samaege seemed so concerned.

"I just had a headache Rin, but I am fine now," Kikyo assured, putting an arm around the child's small shoulders and pulling her in for a half hug, causing her to give another wide smile.

"Breakfast is ready," Samaege announced, while noting that the two humans had quite a few similar features, which might cause someone to mistake them for mother and daughter; Samaege thought that there could be nothing better than that.

A short while later, the three females were in Sesshoumaru's private dining room. Kikyo and Rin were enjoying the very heavy breakfast that had been laid out for them while Samaege stood by a side and helped serve the food.

An awkward sound of small tiny footsteps approaching them in a hurry made them turn their attention to the door;

Jaken burst in with a red face from fatigue, and worry written all over it, and soon after …Jaken being Jaken… tripped… stumbled… and crashed head first into a chair.

Jaken recovered, stepped back, and felt the giant bump on his temple as he waited for the room to stop spinning.

"Rin! Where did you go?" Jaken scolded. "One moment you were in the garden and the next you were gone… I have been searching all over for you child!"

"Rin is sorry," the child said with a mouth full of sweet potato, which after seeing Kikyo look at her, she swallowed before continuing. "Rin went to find Kikyo chan."

Kikyo decided to intervene and so she politely asked, "Would you like some food Jaken?"

"Hah! I don't eat human food!" Jaken snapped, closing his eyes and giving that indignant look, his staff of two heads placed in-between his folded arms.

Suddenly the door burst open inwards and one of the guards peeked in; having heard the sound of a crash. Unfortunately poor Jaken who had been standing in front of the door was booted clear over the dining table and out through a window on the other side.

Jaken disappeared in a ball of green and brown. "That child is the death of meee…" Jaken managed to voice out as his scream got fainter and fainter…

The guard, who stood blinking, apologized for the intrusion and stepped back outside. Kikyo and Samaege couldn't help but let out stifled laughs. Rin on the other hand ran to the window, climbed onto a chair and looked down to find Jaken's green body.

"Jaken sama…? Are you okay?" Rin shouted down.

Kikyo and Samaege came to stand beside Rin and looked down to see Jaken pull him self out of the pond that he had landed in; all the while muttering something inaudible. Looking up at them Jaken shouted something that couldn't be understood, then grabbed his Staff of Heads and stepped onto a piece of rock, to dry him self off. Ahh… but alas the rock was covered in slippery moss; Jaken slipped backwards; his head bounced off the rock and he landed head first into the pool. Bubbles erupted onto the surface of the pond when Jaken kept muttering something as his body began to sink into the depths.

**oooOO**

After eating breakfast and fishing out a soaking Jaken, the three of them went to Rin's garden and played for a while; Jaken watched them engage in what he thought was utterly meaningless games and immediately began mumbling about how his time would have been better spent beside Lord Sesshoumaru, instead of watching the three females dance about.

"Aiyo…" Jaken sighed. Poor Jaken.

High above them, in the central tower, the owner of two cool golden eyes watched with secret and unapparent amusement at what his ward, the miko and even the maid was doing. Sesshoumaru noted that the miko had no objections to running about like a child and trying to catch the other two.

The Lord of the Western Lands had come up to the tower that morning, to spend the day meditating and improve upon the strength of his mind. Apparently he had finally got the chance to clear his head like he had been wanting to, after his many ….ahmm… conflicting, times with the miko.

Sesshoumaru was at the very top of the tower; a circular wall that reached up-to about just below his waist, sprouted evenly spaced circular columns that went up to hold the giant roof firmly in place. Sesshoumaru had a clear and unhindered view of everything that was around him, and was exposed to the almost constant, calm smooth wind, that existed at that height.

He walked towards a large circular, flat stone structure that was built in the very middle of the tower, and seating himself on top of it; he assumed the normal meditating posture and closed his eyes; leaving the world of the physical and entering the realm of the mind.

**OOoOO**

Kikyo found herself roaming through the castle; Rin had got herself covered in dirt after playing in her garden so Samaege had taken her to give her a wash, and Jaken had disappeared soon after. Kikyo wished that she had gone to help bathe Rin, but she realized that she did indeed need some time alone, as Samaege suggested, to mull over the few decisions she had made to make.

Eventually Kikyo found herself near the front gates of the castle, beyond which she saw the demons going about their daily work and their children playing happily. That was when a determined look fell on her face.

'The best way to overcome my uneasiness… is to face it head on,' Kikyo thought to herself.

The several armed guards who were standing by the gate sensed and saw, their Lord's human guest approaching them. These guards were the best of the best and Sesshoumaru had chosen them personally because they were never ones to be conceited.

"Lady Kikyo, may we help you?" one of the in-charge demons asked, as Kikyo came to stand in front of the gate.

Kikyo openly ignored him and stared at what was beyond. "Yes," Kikyo said firmly. "Open the gate."

Several of the guards stood there with shock written all over their faces.

"Lady Kikyo, it is not safe for you outside, and we have strict orders not to let you out," the demon said in an even tone.

"I know what I am doing, open the gates." Kikyo ordered, turning to face the demon with narrowed eyes.

Thoughts of being melted alive by Sesshoumaru flew across the minds of all the guards. Sure enough they hadn't received the order directly from Lord Sesshoumaru but from Gansoku Sama. Still, they knew their Lord would be most displeased if his guest was allowed to be put in any danger.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that Lady Kikyo," the demon said in an equally firm tone.

Now Kikyo was getting irritated. Her right palm glowed with purification power as she held it in a fist in front of the demon and the other guards.

"There are two choices demon," Kikyo made known coldly. "Either you open the gates for me, or I purify you and open them myself. Either way… I am going out."

The guards were shocked into silence; a human was threatening to kill them all if they didn't comply with her request, or was it an order? The demon in charge thought well about this; Gansoku sama had made it clear that the human woman was under Sesshoumaru Sama's personal protection and that meant that they could not lay a hand on her to try and stop her, so all they could do in this situation was..

"Open the gates," the demon ordered. The guards complied and soon the gates were swung open.

"Thank you," Kikyo said politely to the demon before walking out of the castle grounds.

The demon just stood there not knowing what to say. 'She threatened to kill us and then she says thank you,' he thought unbelievingly.

"She is a strange one, that one," he said just above a whisper. All the guards behind him heard and immediately nodded in agreement.

'But she is powerful,' the demon acknowledged to himself afterwards. 'Very… powerful.'

With her hair flowing behind her along with the ends of her ribbon, her sleeves dancing, and face plastered with a simple nut well hidden look of determination, the human miko walked ahead, leaving the safety of the castle behind and entering a place of very possible danger.

Several of the demons immediately stopped what they were doing to look at her. As she passed by them, one of them bowed… and soon enough the rest followed; 'Lord Sesshoumaru's guest'- automatically meant that she was to be acknowledged with the utmost of respect.

Stepping off the stone path and entering the grassy grounds, Kikyo relaxed a little as she went about looking at the various stalls that dotted the grassy grounds.

'So far so good,' Kikyo thought, as she forced herself to relax further.

As Kikyo kept wandering, she remembered how much she missed her bow and arrows, and needed to find replacements.

&&

Meanwhile, Jaken had just finished searching for Sesshoumaru unsuccessfully, when he noticed the castle gates open and the guards looking out - scratching their heads.

"What is going on here Choru?" Jaken asked the demon in charge. "Why are the gates open?"

"Ahhmmm… Lady Kikyo went out for a walk." Choru finally replied, hesitantly.

"Whaaaat…!" (PLOK!) Jaken fainted with fear.

Choru knelt down and shook the little green imp. "Jaken Sama, wake up, wake up," Choru prodded nervously.

Regaining consciousness the imp dusted him self up and began scolding Choru and the guards.

"She threatened to purify us! We didn't have much of a choice," Choru and the guards said in their defense.

Hearing that, Jaken sighed in worry.

'I don't know what will happen if Lord Sesshoumaru finds out about this,' Jaken thought to himself. 'And what does that human think she is doing? Ohhh… I just know I am going to get a kick in the ass for this…ammmm.'

"Aiyo!" Jaken shouted, scurrying out of the gates. Tripping and falling three times; he set out to locate the miko, who was undoubtedly going to stir some trouble, or so he thought.

&&

Kikyo had found a weapons shop and was engaged in an interesting conversation with the polite demon who owned it. The demon was showing Kikyo a weapon called the flying disk; a circular piece of wood about three quarters of a foot in diameter with sharpened edges, and three wooden spikes sticking out from three sides with one side left free to hold it.

"…and you throw it like this," the demon explained, throwing the disk, which sliced through the air, moving in an arc, before it hit a tree several meters away. "These wooden ones are not used in battle but are almost always used in the training sessions that our soldiers go through."

"And the ones used in battle are these metal ones?" Kikyo asked, pointing to a few metal disks.

"Yes, they are very effective in taking out small groups of enemies with the least amount of noise, over great distances. That is provided that they can master the art of throwing the disk," the demon challenged Kikyo, handing her another wooden disk and pointing to the tree.

Kikyo smiled as she took the disk. She had studied the technique the demon used to throw the disk, and was sure that she could pull it off.

Kikyo pushed back her arm and then pulled it forward; releasing the disk with a flick. The disk cut through the air in a light 'whizz..' and firmly planted itself on the tree, just above the disk the demon had thrown.

"Very impressive," the demon remarked with a clap. "The strength you have… I presume you are an expert archer."

"I manage," Kikyo said modestly. "Do you have any bows?"

"I am afraid not Lady Kikyo," the demon sighed. "But I can get one brought down for you."

"That would be most helpful," Kikyo admitted with a smile, finally at complete ease in her surroundings. "Thank you."

The two of them then turned to see a pale looking Jaken running towards them at full speed. Unable to stop in time, he crashed into the front of the stall, rattling the display board on which the metal disks had been placed. (DING! DING!) - Jaken had two red bumps sticking out of the top of his head on either side of his little black headwear.

"Are you alright Jaken sama?" the demon asked, while behind him Kikyo fought hard not to laugh.

Dusting him self off… _again_… Jaken reclaimed his fallen staff and glared at Kikyo as best his big yellow eyes would allow him. "Lady Kikyo, do you have any idea what trouble could arise from your coming out of the castle grounds?"

"Now, now, Jaken Sama, don't be rude to Lord Sesshoumaru's guest," the demon reprimanded.

"Stay out of this Osubani… ouwww!" Jaken whined, feeling the bumps on his head. "She is out here without Lord Sesshoumaru's permission!"

In Kikyo's defense Osubani insistently said, "I am sure Lady Kikyo knows what she is doing"

"Do not worry yourself Jaken, I will handle Lord Sesshoumaru," Kikyo put in, smiling at the little green imp, who she clearly remembered; had been the only one who smiled at her the night of the function… despite his fake dislike of her.

"Ahh…" Jaken squeaked and fell on his butt, almost going white in fear. "The last time you said that, we didn't see Sesshoumaru Sama for nearly two days!"

Kikyo stifled another laugh as she folded her arms across her chest. To Jaken's greatest terror and surprise, Osubani's stall was soon surrounded by other demons and a short while later everyone was talking to the miko with the greatest of interest. Giant drops of sweat appeared on his head as more and more demons gathered around. Even their children seemed very interested with the human miko; who was the perfect picture of royal beauty.

**(ooOOoo)**

Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere was ripped, as the cry of a demon child in pain filled the air. Everyone turned in the direction of the scream and darted forward, to find a plump, bear demon child (no bigger than Shippou) hugging the pavement of the stone path; his left arm twisted in an unnatural manner.

Towering over him, a huge boar demon bellowed menacingly.

"How dare you lower class demon touch me!" he shouted.

"I… I didn't see you…" the demon child whimpered. "It was an accident."

A demon woman ran out of the thickets of crowds and knelt down in front of the boar, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please forgive him Bunaraku Sama," she pleaded. "I beg you…"

Bunaraku swung his left arm out; sending the pleading mother flying into the bystanders.

"Stupid woman, your child will pay with his life for his insolence," he barked.

The demon child with his broken arm, tried desperately to drag himself away from the boar that was advancing on him.

Not a single figure in the crowd stirred.

"Why isn't anybody attempting to stop him?" Kikyo asked Osubani and Jaken, with reserved anger.

"He is a demon of a higher class," Osubani explained. "Only a demon higher than him can stop this but I doubt anybody will. There is nothing we can do."

"But he is only a child, how can you just stand by and do nothing?" Kikyo asked angrily.

"If we try, the demons who serve under him will attack us," Jaken replied with a tinge of sadness for the fate of the child. "If Lord Sesshoumaru was here, he could stop this."

The three of them watched as the boar demon took another step forward to place the child in-between his legs.

Having seen enough Kikyo said, "Well he isn't and I am not going to just stand by and watch," Her eyes narrowed and palms fisted.

The boar demon was about to crush the child when a whizzing sound made all motion seize, …a disk sliced through the air and firmly lodged itself into the right fore-arm of the demon.

The demon bellowed out in pain; a spike had gone its full length into his arm. All eyes went wide, as Kikyo stepped out of the crowd, another disk held firmly in her right hand.

"Leave the child alone," Kikyo demanded coldly.

"You human piece of filth!" the demon shouted, his eyes changing color as he pulled out the disk; blood dripped onto the pavement from the open wound. "You would dare to attack me!"

In a tone dangerously similar to the deadly Sesshoumaru, Kikyo repeated, "Leave, the child alone."

"And if I don't?" the demon asked cynically, making sure to keep the demon child within his reach. "What are you going to do, wench?"

"Lady Kikyo don't, don't, don't!" Jaken pleaded, his face turning pale and body shaking. Even Osubani was dripping sweat, at what the human was doing; interfering with the ways of demons.

'Kill, be killed or stay uninvolved,' Kikyo remembered. 'These are demons… so I choose the first. _…And only _Sesshoumaru_ calls me _wench No boar with an attitude is going to get away with calling me that.'

"This is you last warning, if you don't step away from the child, the next disk will be through your neck."

The demon's eyes widened for just over a second. But Lord Sesshoumaru's guest or not, the human had threatened him in front of everyone and therefore… 'She must die'.

"I am going to gore you till there is nothing of you left," Bunaraku proclaimed furiously, turning to face the human.

"Not if I kill you first!" Kikyo snapped back with acid in every word, and readied the disk.

The crowd stepped back.

A human had not only interfered, but challenged the demon to a fight to the death.

They knew Bunaraku was powerful and merciless, and she was just a human but also one who happened to be Lord Sesshoumaru's guest.

They knew … one of them would die… and their bets… were on the miko;

Kikyo, was going to loose her life…

* * *

In case anyone didn't get what the chapter is about; It's about facing your fear and taking a step of faith… no matter the consequence… Coz it's the only way to move forward and leave your insecurities behind (I'm talking about Kikyo… lol) 


	23. The Power Within

**Author's Notes**

Thanks for all the reviews. I was really happy to hear your thoughts and your encouragement. I couldn't personally thank you all by replying to your reviews. But I am now, and please, please keep reviewing (that means everyone – lol)... – it does amazing things to my writing and thoughts…

**Points to Note**

You might get involved in the excitement of this chapter, but be aware to notice the different reactions from the different demons… This chapter is mainly about Kikyo and a fraction of what her powers are like… But it is also ideally meant to change the perspective in which you, (the readers) see her and make understand the finality of her change…

All those who wanted to see Bunaraku's ass get kicked, I'm sorry – there will be none of that – well not exactly that - lol. But I hope you enjoy what I have put into this chapter…

The word: **shadows, **indicated below; refers to a lot of the problems that affect people in a personal level. Kikyo's shadows are her past history, her doubts, her fears, the few incidents in the last few chapters, and everything else you can relate to her… (Just in case you were wondering..lol)

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

_(Sometimes, the journey out of the **shadows** is a difficult path, but those who **decide** to take it **alone,** _**will**_ **unlock their true potential,** and **if strong and focused enough**; **overcome all that holds them back;** to _**release… the power… _Within_ - **_PurePower)_

**Chapter 23 :** **The Power Within…**

All was deathly quiet within the great wall; not a creature stirred nor did the wind make its presence known. The demons watched the scene in front of them with fear and nervousness.

Before them stood a boar demon; his true form on the verge of coming out… and then there was the human woman, standing no less than a few dozen feet away from him… armed only with a wooden disk!

Kikyo refrained from blinking as she kept her eyes focused on the demon, and using her new powers, she was able to sense that this demon had an incredible amount of Youki. Kikyo had already decided wisely that she wasn't going to make the first move. But Kikyo was made to feel surprise, when the boar demon relaxed and a tiny insidious grin spread across his lips.

"Get her!" he suddenly ordered to seemingly no one.

Kikyo stood motionless. Within moments several demons leapt onto the stone pavement from numerous places within the crowds.

'Of course! Those who serve under him! I should have realized! Damn!' Kikyo thought with frustration that was not the least bit apparent to anyone.

But the one thing Kikyo didn't have or think about, was _fear_…

The demon on her left side charged at her; instantly the disk had been launched into the air.

One of the spikes embedded itself right in the middle of his neck and said demon crashed back down into a stall, sending splinters of wood flying into the air. He died instantly.

But now Kikyo was unarmed!

She immediately remembered what Shirinousai had said about understanding and learning to control, the power. 'This is as good a time as any,' she told herself. Narrowing her eyes, Kikyo concentrated, 'It's like starting from the beginning.'

…slowly a pink glow began to outline Kikyo's entire body. She knew the new demons were not nearly as powerful as Bunaraku, but their Youki was strong.

Suddenly Kikyo's head became heavy, her eyes were forcing themselves shut, her body began trembling slightly, and her insides began burning. But Kikyo kept strong and never faltered from her concentration. She had done enough of crying and showed enough of weakness, she was going to prove to herself how strong she always was and **_is…_**

**OoOoOoOo**

With her eyes shut, Kikyo could feel the insides of her chest burn, like acid burning skin, her knuckles turned white, and her knees began to give way… She was on the verge of falling down unconscious.

**OoOoOoOo**

The rest of the demons, including Bunaraku and his servants stared at the miko, whose body was glowing in slight pink.

'So, she is a miko…' Bunaraku thought angrily. 'Her powers are unsteady…'

"What are you waiting for? Get her!" he ordered again.

Another demon charged at her, claws pushed forward.

Kikyo could sense him approaching her, but she needed to find something, something that could give her control… the pain though wasn't getting any lesser.

'Where is it? Where is it!' she mentally screamed. 'There… I found it!'

The burning feeling immediately vanished, and she opened her eyes. Now **_she_** was controlling her new power…

As the demon neared the human, the pink glow intensified for a brief moment, and then with a sound of lightning hitting something metal and sparks flying, a mist like dome enveloped her body, before pulsing… and then increasing in size without warning!

The demon's speed was too much for him to stop; he crashed through the almost light pink mist like bubble.

…Pink lightning flashed across his body; suddenly his body felt very drained and weak, his movements slowed and all the while the dome kept increasing in size…

Kikyo felt his Youki weaken the instant he entered the 'Purification Energy Dome' she had created.

But Kikyo had no idea the powers she had attained herself, within the dome.

Kikyo suddenly felt her weight decreasing, and the demon who was caught in her sphere… began moving in slow motion!

Kikyo ducked his right armed swipe more easily than could have been possible, and by instinct she threw a punch into his gut; her fist glowing a stronger pink. Energy flared, as pink lightning rocked the sphere. Kikyo's human fist and hand should have instantly broken on impact with the demons body because of the force of her punch. But instead, with a sound of dry leaves being stepped on, her fist fractured most of the bones in his body, with a **(Crunch!).**

The demon was moving in slow motion and his scream of pain sounded like a drowning yelp. The pink glow from her fist ripped his body, momentarily throwing it back up into the air, before being shred into pieces and being turned to dust; the dome pulsed and rippled because of the purification energy released…

**+Scene Change+**

Eyelids shot open to reveal golden pupils. Sesshoumaru had been ripped out of his meditative state, when his own demon aura had suddenly felt the powerful discharge of purification energy. He instantly realized that the discharge had been quite controlled and powerful.

'The Miko!' he growled inwardly. 'What the hell is she doing?'

'Her aura has shifted somewhat; …she has become more powerful,' he deduced.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he got up and walked towards the wall of the tower. Far below him and outside the castle grounds, he saw huge crowds gathered around a section of the stone pathway, and in the middle stood some demons and Kikyo with a light pink dome; almost invisible like fine mist, surrounding them and rippling with pink sparks.

His heightened Taiyoukai senses were picking up her aura's signature all the way from here. "Hmm…"

**+Scene Change+**

Kikyo's hair danced about her, much like Sesshoumaru's would when his Youki spiked. Her blue eyes were shining in a brilliant contrast to her rather pinkish surroundings.

All demon eyes watched in utter shock, finding themselves unable to recover from the event they had witnessed several moments earlier. Jaken would definitely have fainted if his fear hadn't paralyzed him in an upright standing posture. Osubani had his mouth open enough to let a bird fly in.

The demon child, who now lay in his mother's arms, a good distance away, stared with wonderstruck eyes; awe and admiration written all over his tiny fury face. That lady had not only saved him, but had so much of power… 'A true heroine and a perfect idol' …Before he knew what he was doing, he cheered out in excitement.

Some of the demons looked at the excitedly cheering boy, and soon enough, many of them joined in.

Bunaraku stood rooted to the spot, half in shock and half in disbelief.

'Only moments before, her powers were too weak to even burn a small demon! But now she completely incinerated my servant. How… how is this possible?' he wondered, as he sought to find an answer.

"KILL HER!" he shouted.

Four of his servants made a beeline for her, crisscrossing and changing their positions to confuse the suddenly very, very, deadly, human female.

Kikyo could feel the power rushing through her, and seeing the demons come for her, an almost microscopic dangerous smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

The demons passed through the wall of the dome, their Youki at their full, now that they had seen what had happened to the last servant that had gone rushing in.

Immediately, small jagged and irregular pink lines of energy crackled across their bodies; their own demon Youki was fighting back. The two demons that were at the front leapt up and back, into the air, in a surprise maneuver, leaving the path open and clear for the two demons who were immediately behind them.

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly at the sudden tactic employed by the demons, but again she felt her weight lessen; instantly the demons began moving slowly, not as slowly as the one before, but still slower than their normal demon speed.

But when Kikyo looked outside the dome, she noticed that the others were moving slower too!

That's when she realized that the enclosed dome wasn't causing the demons to slow down, but was actually giving her incredible speed! With this new knowledge, Kikyo rushed forward in an almost pink blur …

She neatly avoided their first line of attack and then, again with open fingers bent and held strong, with the nails pointed out in front, she dug into the two demons' chests.

Their demon aura's crackled to life, trying to deflect or shield the purification power, but the aura was soon over come with a burst of light; the skin in their chest ripped apart, the blood boiled to an incredible temperature, **(Thoom!) …**before their bodies exploded!

…The rim of the sphere again pulsed in brilliant pink.

**OooOooO**

Two steel gold eyes, hidden from all other eyes and completely masking its aura, but very near the battle area, watched intently at what was going on. Gold pupils enlarged marginally, when they saw the miko destroy the two demons. Sesshoumaru would have stopped the battle, but he was curious to see what else the miko could do. A little too interested than he would have liked, but he wasn't going anywhere till the battle ended.

If need be, he could always stop the battle if the miko was about to get killed, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was the boar demon who would need the saving. "Hmm…"

**OooOooO**

The demons that had leapt back, watched in horror as their fellow comrades were incinerated before their very eyes. Their heart rate quickened even more when the human turned her gaze towards them. Drawing out their swords… they charged at her.

Just as they were almost upon her, Kikyo stretched out her arms and erected a barrier in front of her; the swords that were covered by their Youki crackled, sending sparks into the mist of the dome when they crashed into the barrier.

Without warning, the barrier disappeared and the demons went rolling to the floor; the human wasn't in front of them anymore!

They were about to get up, when she suddenly appeared behind them - their tongues shot out of their mouths as they were impaled from behind. The swords clattered onto the stone pavement; their masters gone…

Kikyo's eyes shot up when she sensed a sudden increase in demon energy. The boar demon was covered in slits of a dull orange light; his snout became longer, and his limbs became larger, and his teeth grew to three times their previous size. After the light died down, Kikyo stared at the demon boar that now stood on all fours and towered above the crowds. The air it expelled from its snout was strong enough to blow away the leaves and disturb the dust on the stone pavement that had cracked under the demons weight.

The Purification Energy Dome had now grown to stretch from one end of the breadth of the giant stone pavement to the other, and reached a height of about forty meters. The demon charged through the walls of the dome, tiny bolts of pink crackling all over its body, its tusks crashed into the pavement, creating two large craters on either side and cracking the stone surface in jagged lines…

The boar completely missed Kikyo. Kikyo appeared well away from the back of the boar. She instantly knew that she would need much more power to even hope of destroying this demon. Taking the two swords that lay on the ground, she powered them with purification energy.

The boar turned and made another charge at her.

Her newly achieved speed within the dome, enabled her to side step and plant both blades - with a burst of energy and flashes of light, into the bottom of the side of his neck.

The demon bellowed in pain and crashed into the earth, its body sliding across the surface; half its body inside the dome and the other half outside. Kikyo was about to dash forward and purify it by laying her hands on it, but the demon bellowed out in pain again and rose to its feet.

Blood was flowing down the side of its neck from where the swords were embedded, coating its brown fur with a deep red before dripping onto the ground.

The boar was in frenzy; it charged at Kikyo again.

A new wave of energy suddenly flowed through Kikyo... She dashed forward and before the demon realized, she was standing right in between its front legs.

Bunaraku stopped immediately.

Kikyo plunged her hand up and forwards into his giant chest. Purification power flowed out from her, the pink light intensifying every second. The demons aura spiked and struggled against hers, crackling with such intensity that the even the crowds could feel the clash of the two powers. The demon couldn't move as Kikyo increased the power from below the boar; the pink light started growing and expanding in a circle.

Suddenly the dome pulsed a strong shade of pink, momentarily hiding the two forms inside from the eyes outside. When they reappeared, the pink light had turned a thicker shade and was now streaking down her body in beams of energy!

**+Scene Change+ - dark background**

Sesshoumaru's teeth clenched. His demon aura had become restless; it recognized an incredible power in its territory and it wanted desperately to be set free so that it could fight and destroy it. No power dared to challenge the great demon dogs of the Western lands.

Sesshoumaru's mental exercises earlier that day, gave him enough strength to control the raging beast within him …with some difficulty. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed crimson red a few times, and his magenta stripes became jagged, as a deep growl emanated from within him.

His heightened state though, enabled him to catch the scent of the human **_female_** combined with that of her purification power. Suddenly something deeper within Sesshoumaru, something beyond his knowledge; the very primal and true nature of the demon beast within him… stirred. It had sensed the incredible power, but the **_female scent_** had evoked something else within it. After all it was a powerful being, and it saw this powerful female as a potential mate, purification power or not… This feeling and power was something that Sesshoumaru failed to recognize. To him, it was only his demon side trying to dispose of what it saw as a possible threat - that's all.

**+Scene Change+**

The dome suddenly cracked, as the light increased to an almost blinding intensity. The wind stirred around the dome as dust and leaves were lifted up into the air and thrashed about - the demon crowds retreated.

Kikyo's mind suddenly showed her images of the demons that had snickered and insulted her; her anger erupted… - the light between her and the demon exploded, **(BOOOOM!)**, filling the dome. The top of was ripped apart, unable to contain its own power, and soon the sides gave way.

As the demon screamed, it was blasted straight into hell with one final surge of power, but that released a huge shockwave in an increasing, circular, pink, glow of **_power_** and **_heat_**!

The shockwave broke through the dome - the demon crowds ran away, jumping over each other and diving into stalls for protection. The outwardly expanding circular wave that should only be able to affect demons and their aura's, suddenly achieved the ability to affect physical objects.

The resonating wave broke through the tops of stalls and cracked right through trees, decapitating everything that stood above five meters in height and twirling the wind mercilessly.

**+Scene Change+ - somewhat, of a dark background**

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes trained on the shadowy impression of the miko behind the light, ignoring the glowing shock wave that was heading towards him as well. The wave broke and turned into pink mist as it touched him; it wasn't nearly as powerful enough to affect a pure blooded Taiyoukai. For a brief moment, Sesshoumaru thought he felt Tenseiga pulse, but soon his concentration was on the miko again. Her figure finally appeared beyond the veil of light; she was fine - but the boar demon was gone. "Hmm…"

Soon, golden eyes had disappeared from the spot too…

**+Scene Change+**

Kikyo had got so caught up in her anger and destroying the demon that she took a while to realize the extent of the damage her powers had caused. With wide eyes, Kikyo scanned the surrounding area.

Stalls were overturned, trees had been cracked in half and demons were hiding in fear. If not for the current state of circumstances Kikyo would have smiled at how she had destroyed the boar demon, but on seeing the terrified faces looking at her, she opted not to.

"I… I am so sorry," Kikyo said to no one in particular, but rather to the general crowd. "Jaken, Osubani, are you well?"

"We are fine lady Kikyo," Osubani assured, appearing from behind a stall which had its roof missing, carrying an unconscious Jaken who had his eyes and mouth wide open, and his arms and legs paralyzed in the form of a mid run.

"I am so sorry," Kikyo apologized again. "I did not mean for this to happen."

Slowly all the demons who had ducked for cover, began crowding around Kikyo again.

"Are… you okay?" Kikyo asked, eyeing the demon child clinging onto his mother.

"I am fine lady Kikyo, thanks to you," the child exclaimed, smiling excitedly. "That was incredible."

"Thank you Lady Kikyo, for saving my son," the demon child's mother expressed gratitude and bowed.

"I could not stand by and watch a child get hurt," Kikyo reasoned.

Suddenly a good part of the crowd erupted in cheers.

This was certainly not the reaction Kikyo had expected from them.

But as the cheers continued, Kikyo couldn't help but smile, in a non-apparent manner.

It was nice to be… finally appreciated…

And who would have thought, that after all this time, it would be the demons to express it and not her kind.

Kikyo had been shunned by far too many people, and had had a lonely road to travel. A road that had seemed never ending and had always lead her away from her destination; if there was such a thing back then.

The path through the shadows of her past and her hate was what led her astray, and was also what led her to the darkness that she had created around herself.

But still, the people who should have been grateful to her for having helped save all their lives from Naraku, allowed her to continue on that dark path, leaving her to be consumed by the fiery darkness that she herself had bred.

After all, it was her soul that fate had bound to an eternity of longing and roaming through the lands...

But, No more!

The day the Shikon No Tama had thrust new life upon her, her fate had been overpowered by the one that had been pre-ordained for her… the fate where fate… had very little influence over her… She was now free… And it is with that freedom… that she reached her destination and finally found… _a place**… to belong…**_

* * *

Now wasn't that better than just ass kicking – lol. 

**Special Note**

From this chapter on, more emphasis will be given to the characters thoughts and ideals, about themselves and others. Kikyo is now on the same plane as Sesshoumaru… - meaning; I've done building her up and she has no weaknesses (mentally/emotionally speaking). But hey that could change (or not – lol)… Anyhow, the main point is that… Kikyo isn't going to be intimidated by Sesshoumaru anymore…

Don't forget to review… "Please"……


	24. Rin: 'The Child of Hope'

**Author's Corner**

Woah! Thanks so much for the reviews. I got a lot of input and thoughts from all of you – it was fabulous to read them. I am also glad to see that some of you are really getting a deep understanding of the points that I'm trying to put across. Sorry that I couldn't thank each of you personally (Really busy now that holidays are over). But I thank you now, and if there is a question in your reviews I'll make sure to answer it then.

**Point to Note – Very Important/Remember**

The paragraph inside the (**O…** **…O**), close to the end of this chapter is very significant because it refers to (**Chapter 5 : _The_ Wisdom _of the_ Sword) **and explains how/why it enabled Kikyo and Sesshoumaru to get together after parting that morning, and also is a unfaltering guide to the rest of the story. The saying I put at the top of chapter 5 also refers to the content of this chapter. This specific point to note is put here so that you (the readers), will understand how most of the things that happen between them are part of a greater plan and how even the simplest things or actions (like Tenseiga refusing to save Rin, so that Kikyo could do it) are all interconnected in one way or another leading to whatever final conclusion. (Strong piece of advice; Re-read chapter 5/ at least the beginning part of it) – it will help you understand the correlation better.

And just in case any of you didn't figure it out by now; my sayings are integral parts of the storyline and more specifically to the content of that particular chapter. It always points, reveals or acts as a guide to one or both characters or the devices (Tenseiga/Rin/their powers, etc.) that affect them over prolonged periods of time… Don't forget to think about the sayings and what they could mean or imply… Like always; nothing, is Insignificant.

All in all, this chapter is major important and one of those things that help define the story as a whole… Now, don't say I didn't tell you - lol

* * *

**Sesshoumaru - The Path to Destiny**

(Sometimes, a _**child with a pure soul**,_ is capable of seeping through the tiniest of spaces into a _heart of darkness_, and **_embedding in it a single flame_**, whose **_light_** cannot be **_extinguished_**; but will **burn through eternity**… spreading its **warmth of good** – _PurePower_)

**Chapter 24 : Rin; The Child of Hope...**

As the late afternoon light, pierced the tiny gaps between the branches and leaves of the large tree, to create dull yellow sparkles on the white and pink material of the Miko's clothes, and on the kimono of the tiny form, fast asleep on her lap, the Lord of the castle silently made his way towards them. Kikyo was caught up in watching the shadows of the leaves and branches dance on the small white wall that ran behind the tree she was leaning against. Kikyo snapped out of her musings only, when she noticed another light shadow appear on the wall.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kikyo called turning to look up at him. His eyes were hidden under the shadows of his bangs.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he watched Kikyo guide her fingers through the sleeping Rin's hair. Rin had comfortably snuggled her entire body except for the soles of her feet onto the miko's lap.

"After lunch siesta, I presume?" he asked taking his own time.

"Yes…" Kikyo concurred looking down at Rin, who had her head rested on Kikyo's left thigh and mouth partially open, with a smile. "She was running about a lot today."

"She wasn't the only one…" he indifferently stated, his eyes still hidden, his hair lazily sailing behind him, with a partial view of one part of the castle in the background.

Kikyo looked up at him again, her smile growing. "So you were watching…?"

"Hmmm…" was all he voiced.

Kikyo returned to combing Rin's hair, as she leaned her head back against the bark of the tree, to look at the figure of Sesshoumaru, who was standing only partially in the shade, and watched the soft blades of grass lazily lick the sides of his boots. Another soft breeze passed across them, making all their hair sway to the left and created even more yellow sparkles on their bodies.

"It's a lazy afternoon…" Kikyo noted.

"…Indeed…" he noted back. His hidden eyes, still watching the sleeping form of Rin, as the miko continued to rake her fingers softly through her hair.

"She is getting very attached to you…" he observed.

"I think I am getting very attached to her too…" Kikyo informed without averting her gaze from the Taiyoukai - standing tall only a few feet away from her and a little to her left.

"…Hmmm…" he voiced out again, finally turning to the left and up, to look at the thick and large, bright white clouds lazily crawl across the intense blue sky.

A tiny smile grazed Kikyo's lips as his golden orbs came out of hiding when he looked up. "You have already learned of what I did today morning, have you not…?"

"…Hmm…"

"Did Jaken tell you…?" Kikyo asked softly.

"Nobody told me, surprisingly…" he replied with a hint of amusement. "…They have become… protective of you…"

"Really…" Kikyo thought out loud with a hint of amusement herself. "So then how did you find out?"

He took some time before he answered, "I was watching…"

"I should have known…" she said, more amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Indeed…" he said lazily.

"So you are not livid with me…?" she asked with a smile, for she already knew the answer. If anything Sesshoumaru never beat around the bush, if he was angry, that would have been the first thing to be expressed; Kikyo was starting understand Sesshoumaru better. (Don't you think?).

Sesshoumaru looked down and straight into the miko's glistening blue eyes. After a while he said, "Hmm… don't ask questions to which you already know the answer to, miko."

"…I was just teasing you…" Kikyo admitted, momentarily showing her iridescent white and perfectly sized teeth.

"I failed to notice…" he said sarcastically. (Yep, sarcasm)

After a few quiet moments of Kikyo looking at the shadows again and Sesshoumaru looking at the skies, Kikyo asked, "…So…what did you think…?"

"Amateur." he said without a moment's delay, almost like he had been expecting the question for some time.

Kikyo turned to look up at him again. She smiled; she knew that she could only expect the truth from him, nothing more and nothing less. "…What about my power…?"

He looked down at her, and then at Rin. "Increased …Considerably." Then he looked at her again, "You let your true power's _sleep_ too much…"

Kikyo with slightly surprised eyes looked down at Rin and then looked back at him.

"…Why do you say that…?" she asked with a gentle smile, and an excited sense of expectancy hidden deep within her, to hear how he came to such a conclusion and how he was going to relate it to the _sleep_ing Rin.

Sesshoumaru noticed her hand stop going through Rin's hair as soon as she asked the question. 'Interested, are you miko…?' he thought with amusement. "…Hmmm…You only tap into your true powers when the danger is extreme. At all other times, you rely on your old miko powers, which are too weak now. When you don't use your true powers regularly or… at least stay in touch with it, you let it lie dormant, that is to say you let it sleep…" He looked back at Rin. "When you tap into your powers after long intervals like that, they become hard to control… like a person becomes more and crankier when he… or she is induced to large quantities of sleep and then disturbed…"

His golden orbs slowly made their way back to the center of his eyes, to look at the miko.

Kikyo shook her head, a smile appearing on her fair rosy face. "I cannot believe I let myself doubt that you could pull of answering that question in that manner…"

"…Hmmm…" was all he really could say this time, his right eyebrow going above the other.

'What is she talking about?' he wondered.

Sesshoumaru really had no idea what she was saying, but he was silently grateful that he had started his, '…Hmmm…'s, a long time back and not when the miko had just said something to leave him confused.

"…So I should practice with my powers as much as possible. That makes sense." she said more to herself than Sesshoumaru.

"Shirinousai did say that it was like starting from the beginning." she continued. Just then Rin stirred, then adjusted herself, and was soon in deep sleep again. Kikyo began sliding her fingers over the front of Rin's temple and back through her hair. Rin sighed in her sleep as she turned her body towards Kikyo.

Both adults kept quiet for a while, not willing to risk disturbing the little girls' sleep.

After making sure that Rin was deep in sleep, they resumed their easy going and light conversation.

"Sesshoumaru… did you notice that my power was able to affect physical objects?" Kikyo asked, a little concern showing in her eyes.

"Yes." he said turning away from Rin to look at her again. "…Undoubtedly the affects of your new power, but finding out its limits and _how much_ it can affect physical objects is something you have to do."

Kikyo sighed at the thought of having to practice all that; the burning feeling she had felt and almost fainting before her powers were released, was etched well into her mind. But Kikyo refused to show weakness or even admit it now, especially not to the Taiyoukai who she remembered had mastered his powers at the mere age of fifteen.

'I can do it, like today… I just have to concentrate hard and not think about the pain. Hopefully the pain won't be there the next time…' Kikyo wished mentally. She looked back up at the Taiyoukai who was studying her intently. She smiled again.

"…Will… will you help me Sesshoumaru…?" she asked in a gentle and earnest voice that could have made the moon melt if she had asked it to.

But Sesshoumaru was Sesshoumaru. His heart was about to skip a beat, but he immediately rose above it. Only logic would decide his answer and not the miko's sweet melodious voice.

'The sooner she is able to master her powers then the easier it will be to defeat any demons of the orbs that we might and probably will come across.' Sesshoumaru considered. 'I could help, but the manners in which her powers develop are different from demons, not to forget that it is Purification power that I have to work with.'

Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully; he noticed that she had on a very, very pleading look, one he had never seen her wear before. It was strangely intimidating, yet soft and innocent. He immediately turned his eyes to focus on Rin. Sesshoumaru instantly wondered whether intimidating demons and affecting their mental state was part of the arsenal of her new powers, but what he thought most strange was that her look almost made him feel guilty when he imagined refusing her plea…

'Hm. This Sesshoumaru will not fall for these tricks...' he assured himself. 'Since there is no one else capable enough to help her, I suppose I will have to... But I'll be damned if I say that I am going to **_help _**her…'

"This Sesshoumaru will lend you assistance in your training, provided you listen." he finally said, turning to face her.

"Agreed." Kikyo accepted with a winning smile.

Instinctively Sesshoumaru got a sneaking suspicion that the miko had already known that he was going to comply with her request.

'Damn her, I haven't even lasted a night, and already she has put my meditation to waste.' Sesshoumaru mentally cursed. 'She is confusing me again… Are all women like this? Father did say that human women were far more mysterious than demon women, because they didn't have demon instinct. I suppose demon women are not much of a mystery because most of their base actions are driven by instinct. Hmm… damn humans.'

**+Scene Change+**

Gintaku, the scorpion demon, worriedly made his way to the dark cavern. His body language didn't let off much but his face was twisted in frustration and fury. Upon entering the cave though, he was forced to cringe and step back, because of the sudden and immense dark power he felt. Composing himself, he realized what had happened.

"My Lord, have you done what I think you've done?" Gintaku asked the darkness that surrounded the Skeleton chair, all the while smiling in malice.

A dark and heavy blast of power in the form of a bolt of purple shimmering lightning, erupted out of the darkness, avoided Gintaku marginally and struck the pool of lava; momentarily causing the burning yellow to change into a dark black shade of purple.

Gintaku who had covered his eyes to shield them from the sudden illumination, watched with awe at the clawed hand of his Lord that had the dark power swirling around it in an irregular crackling sphere.

"You have absorbed the first orb!" Gintaku exclaimed with excitement suitable to a demon of his stature.

"I am not a fool like my father to wait around for all the orbs," Bakarryuu informed cynically. "Absorbing the orb was harder than I thought it would be, but the result was worth the effort. My power has increased tremendously."

Maniacal laughter blended well with the cold darkness and Gintaku couldn't help but take a step back.

But my Lord," Gintaku interrupted as the laughter died down. "How can we locate the other orbs when you have absorbed this one?"

"Fool!" Bakarryuu snapped sharply. "Did you think that I was not aware of such?"

Gintaku immediately bowed his head in silent apology.

"Bring forth four of your fastest and most versatile soldiers." Bakarryuu ordered with shadowy anger.

&&

"What do you need them for my Lord?" Gintaku asked with frigid curiosity, eyeing the four soldiers that stood in front of the pool of lava.

"Watch!" was the reply that echoed from the darkness.

Purple blasts of power in beams, crashed into the four soldiers with more glow than force.

Gintaku watched in terror as his soldiers convulsed and writhed in pain.

&&

"I did not expect this," Bakarryuu announced in slight discontent.

Before him, on the cold cave floor, lay the demon soldiers; their bodies almost completely paralyzed and their eyes blind.

"It would seem that since the orbs power has fused with my own blood, the resulting energy is too powerful to be absorbed into their bodies," he explained to a confused looking Gintaku. "Thus, having the results we see before us."

Suddenly one of the soldiers opened his eyes to reveal black glowing spheres within them. The remaining soldiers did the same and then to the surprise of Gintaku, and his master, they started squirming their way towards the skeleton chair.

"How curious," Bakarryuu stated as he thought of an explanation to their behavior.

Going on a whim, he completely masked his aura that had the orbs power and essence intertwined in it.

The soldiers immediately stopped still and once again remained visibly dead.

"So, even though they cannot see, they are able to sense the power of the orb I have within me," the dark Lord remarked. "They should be able to sense the next orb as well. Perhaps this wasn't a waste of my planning and time."

In doubt, Gintaku prodded one of the soldiers with his foot, but he remained as cold and unmoving as the floor.

"Gintaku," the dark raspy voice called. "Place each soldier with a small party of your men and send them in four directions. One of them should sniff out the next orb for me."

"This was your intention from the beginning…" Gintaku stated in realization of what his master had tried to do. "Your father would have been most proud."

A bolt of power snapped near Gintaku's front two feet, making him rely on his back two to keep him standing. The blast had managed to singe his two front feet as he held them in the air.

Gintaku nervously glanced at the shadowy figure seated on the skeleton chair.

"Don't ever compare me to my father," the dark voice echoed dangerously. "I am beyond him in power and intelligence. That fool was my father only by blood and nothing else. Is that understood?"

Gintaku shakily bowed in agreement.

Once again, the cavern was washed in horrible laughter that made Gintaku cover his ears…

**+Scene Change+**

Another gentle breeze wound its way through the castle grounds, gently unhinging half faded leaves and certain soft multicolored flowers, and carried them in sinuous articulate waves towards and beyond the three figures that made their presence known below a lush, flowering tree…

Focusing on Rin, Kikyo all of a sudden remembered a question she had meant to ask from Jaken. But on seeing how apparently well she was getting along with Sesshoumaru – for the moment at least, she decided to ask him. After all, Jaken did have a habit of extending the truth of what happened when it involved his great Lord Sesshoumaru, though he could do nothing to falter or make doubt the sublime course of action Sesshoumaru probably had taken.

"Sesshoumaru…" she called, to turn his attention to her and away from the skies that hogged his interest for most of the time.

He glanced at her with indifference.

"How did Rin come to stay with you…?" she asked as politely as possible, lowering her pitch and tone to emulate a submissive manner of speaking.

She had learnt that she could more often get what she wanted without too much hassle if she gave him the proper respect that he expected from everyone, or at least pretend to give him as such.

But false and pretend notions, was something Sesshoumaru had the ability to catch, but as fate would have it, Kikyo was gaining the ability to hide her motives well from him and he was loosing the ability to hide things from her – after all, it had been that way for centuries; the women of the house more often than not had to solace their men into doing something good or necessary by not divulging the exact reason or intent for a thing they wanted done. It was remarkable to see that all this correlation was taking place with the use of their eyes alone.

Of course fate had mountains to climb and seas to part before it could had even the slightest chance of getting two people as stubborn and unwilling as them, to even consider a mutual partnership based on more than trust and faith…

Destiny could only hope that fate's knack for being relentless and persuasive would lead them to its embrace, one day…

But as far as honest secrecy went, Kikyo could only go so far. Her voice wouldn't allow her to lie to him and he was more than well apt in discerning a lie or a false impression from the truth or the actual cause, when spoken to.

Sesshoumaru hadn't expected that question from her and he wondered whether she had any ulterior motive for asking of such. He studied her eyes carefully but saw no intent that resembled anything else other than the thirst for knowledge. He had caught the difference in her tone but failed to mark the _affect_ it was going to have on him.

She had asked about Rin, so he saw no harm in divulging to her the incident that eventually led to Rin trailing behind him like his tail and him not minding it… much.

Sesshoumaru, with very limited detail, divulged to her the facts of how he got injured, before he hurriedly moved onto how it was Rin who had found him and not the other way around. Of course it wouldn't be the other way around; this was Sesshoumaru after all…

He blatantly explained how Rin kept persisting in her efforts to give him food and water, not forgetting to mention that he had ignored her or at least had tried to.

But the pestering child kept bothering him with her frequent visits and her childish presence. It was on one of her attempts to find him food he did not need, that she had experienced severe beatings. Sesshoumaru out of mild curiosity spoke to her, asking her what happened. But the child who he later went on to learn was mute, **_smiled_**…………… _at** him**_.

&&

Then and there, destiny saw its chance of becoming his reality. No one had dared to smile at Sesshoumaru, with innocence and joy that flowed out like abounding rain in the splendor of spring. Its chances more than doubled when Sesshoumaru did no more than frown and turn away. He could not say or do anything to make the child stop coming in search of him or stop her from filling his vision with her pure smiling face, that she gave freely, in unrequited amounts; gracing and soothing the wounds on his body and lubricating the tough girth that encased his heart – no matter however unwilling he was to allow it. _The_ simple **_child_**, who was beyond special, with inexplicable lack of fear and gentleness that made feathers seem like swords, had permeated through his walls of coldness ineffectively, but etched within him a blessing, that his demon blood with all its power, pride and beliefs, refused to let erase or forget. It was a permanent mark that had been placed by the spirits of the earth and sealed by the power of good and not even the sands of time nor the fire of evil could destroy. It was a mark, though Sesshoumaru may not have been worthy enough to bear or be blessed with at the time, was placed upon him, the chosen one, for reasons unknown at the time but with the simple knowledge and faithful belief that it (Rin), would spread its roots through him and change him slowly, till the time came when another presence would add another mark to him, and thus prepare him for the destiny that was his alone and was waiting for him to willingly accept it.

The path to destiny was asserted, when the 'Life Fang', called out to her beautiful pure soul and claimed it as something that belonged neither to death nor the heavens that were more than willing to accept her. Tenseiga had lived up to its name and the purpose for which it had been forged, that day - using the gift that Sesshoumaru possessed to see the pole bearers, it used him as a tool to destroy that which tried to separate her from him and her claim on him.

Tenseiga was his destiny's right hand, and **_Rin was his destiny's child of hope_**.

**O…** Together, they were the elements that would lead the way to another vital entity, entering Sesshoumaru's life and hopefully fulfilling the promise that would open the gateway to his predestined absoluteness. **…O**

&&

Kikyo noted that Sesshoumaru had cleverly avoided explaining why he had allowed Rin to follow him in the beginning, but she supposed that the mystic sword had used the respect Sesshoumaru had for it, and its own unfathomable powers of persuasion to convince him to do so.

Tears threatened to form in her eyes when Kikyo looked down at the peaceful form of Rin and imagined what she must have felt when the wolves attacked and killed her. But her eyes didn't turn watery, for she knew that Rin was safe now, and she knew that in the care of Sesshoumaru, nothing like that could ever befall her again. Kikyo's love however, was unsatisfied with thoughts alone, so she cradled Rin further into her embrace and held her close to her body in a protective manner, in guard against anything that could taker her away from her.

Sesshoumaru watched Kikyo's actions and unhidden expressions with more than average curiosity. When Kikyo suddenly looked up at him with cold anger written on her face he was able to understand her fear, though he had not come to expect of such from her.

"She will not come to any harm," he assured her, not knowing why he bothered to.

In his defense to why he had had extinguished her fears, he put it off to the surprise of the angry, fierce and very intimidating look she had given. He had never seen such fury, no… such _protective_ fury… in her eyes and he immediately had to put and end to it… by any means necessary.

Sesshoumaru wondered whether that was a weakness on his part.

Kikyo managed out a smile at his definitive statement – he knew what to say to a woman at the correct time. She had to give him that...

Rin, oblivious to the world or reality, wrapped one arm around Kikyo's middle and snuggled her face into the very welcoming warmth.

"You are lucky to have found her Sesshoumaru," Kikyo informed, looking him straight in the eye with some sort of fiery conviction.

Sesshoumaru got the feeling that she strongly wanted him to admit to that.

But Sesshoumaru figured that there were a vast number of truths to that statement and numerous ways of looking at them, and on mentally deciding on one which did not show him as weak, he voiced, "…Hmmm…"

Kikyo accepted his acknowledgement, and returned to grooming Rin's hair – in content.

Sesshoumaru watched her without lack of indifference for a while, before turning back to the skies – they were far less imposing than the woman sitting under the tree who had suddenly become that.

'She has achieved a more than secure mental state.' Sesshoumaru noted to himself. 'I wonder if this is going to end up giving me more trouble and irritation…'

Pushing aside those thoughts, and even with present company included, Sesshoumaru decided to seek silent contentment, while waiting for the sky to be set ablaze by the dying rays of a then soft… warm… sun…

**

* * *

Point to note**

So yes, this chapter is mainly about Rin and her affects on both of them, but especially Sesshoumaru. It is also designed to show that now there is one thing (that being Rin), that both of them would do anything for and have in common. However unwilling or unknowing; a bond has already been formed between them – and it's a strong one too…

Okay, now I deserve lots and lots of reviews for that chapter (don't you think?).lol

Thanks to **D Savage**, I learnt something about readers, but I'm telling you now; you don't have to hesitate to comment on my work. All I need is a few simple thoughts from you and like if a particular part interested you more than the others – stuff like that. As long as you don't flame and use crude language… I'd love to hear whatever you have to say… Don't be shy and besides the benefits are mine if you review. And honestly, I was able to write this chapter after I read the reviews I got for chapter 21 and since then (sigh – still have writers block, it keeps coming and going!). See how reviews can affect/encourage a writer…

So don't forget to review…


	25. The Man from the 'Blessed Valley'

**Author's Corner**

My thanks for the reviews, and the new reviewers too. I hope that the ones who haven't reviewed and don't plan on doing so in the future, review at least once; so that I can have a permanent record of the people who like this story… (not wishful thinking I hope – lol). And hey, my old reviewers;… don't forget about me now… (lol).

So thanks for the acknowledgement, it really is a booster upper for me…

**Points to Note**

This chapter is fairly long, (I didn't intend for it to, but it just got that way… sweatdrop) and I would advise you'll to take it slow and stop every once in a while so that it won't get boring and so that you won't miss any of the important things spread through the chapter…

This chapter has a lot of things to take note of and remember, but too many for me to mention – so again, be careful to find and remember those…

Warning; This chapter sets the theme for the content of the next two chapters (and some relate to the story as a whole)… and that is why there is more information than story in the content. You might want to re-read this chapter again… (lol - sweatdrop)

Be sure to note the interactions between Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kikyo and Ah-Un. (don't say I didn't tell you…lol)

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 25 : The Man from the Blessed Valley**

Red and orange flames lapped at the wooden roofs with growing intensity, their luminous shapes shifting in the strong wind, carelessly singing anything that they made contact with and on several occasions creating more of its kind, to help unleash their full potential to burn and destroy. Thick black smoke climbed into the sky without restraint, helped by the strong currents, carrying a strong mordant smell, produced from the flames burning through the sap of the Cocolaam tree that covered the burning walls in thick layers, and signaling the current state of the large village, that lay hidden, in a valley surrounded by high hills.

The village, had lay protected and hidden from most evil eyes for years, it's dwellers blessed with rich soil and frequent rain that was specific to the location, thanks wholly to the lush green hills that completely surrounded the valley in which they lived. A single great river fell from the highest hill and ran almost three quarters of the way around the valley before slipping off into the earth through an underground opening at the base of a low rising hill. Any who wished to leave or enter the valley (which wasn't allowed) had to make a quarter of a days hike to get from one side of the lowest peaking hill to the other.

Quite a distance away from the hidden valley, a middle aged man, adorning pallid silver armor tightly fitted around a black inner suit and shoulder length braided hair that was smudged with blood that was not his own, made his way through a forest with ragged breathing and a heavily gashed left leg. He had made good time in getting this far, but was constantly loosing blood from the open wound, making it difficult to continue on in his search.

He was the strongest and most skilled of all the warriors in his village, thus he had been the logical choice to go search for help. He had braved the odds of going alone and had fought the several demons he encountered on the way to get this far, …but the last had got lucky; making contact on his leg with it's claws, just before he slit it's throat.

Seating himself against the base of a tree, he hurriedly emptied the water in the small container that hung at his waist. Catching his breath, he scanned the surroundings for any traces of a demon, and then in the second sweep, searched for any edible fruits that would provide him with some source of energy.

His eyes having glanced over a certain part of the forest suddenly darted back; his tired state causing his brain to over look something…

Not too far away from him, a little girl with lively brown eyes stood, holding some beautiful red, white and blue flowers, dressed in an expensive looking orange kimono, and having a sweet, curious look on her face.

Studying her for a moment he asked, "What is your name little girl?"

The child smiled before replying, "Rin."

"What are you doing in the forest?" he questioned softly, trying not to scare her.

His leg was covered in blood and he wasn't in the most presentable of states. He thought it might frighten the little girl.

"Rin was picking flowers," the child replied, her smile never fading.

He thought it odd that she didn't seem the least bit affected by all the blood and remained so calm and steady.

"Where are your parents Rin?" he asked curiously. "You shouldn't wander the forests alone…"

The child's smile faded for a brief moment. But it was soon back again.

Holding the flowers closer to her, she replied, "Rin is not alone."

Now the man was more than a little curious. He wondered what kind of people would allow a child to wander alone in a forest as dangerous as this. But before he could think any further on the matter, a giant lizard - like one he had never seen before, rumbled out of a thicket of trees, placing the little girl in-between them.

The demon eyed the child dangerously and then glanced at him with the same intensity; it was planning on a two course meal!

The man was on his feet in a flash and drew out his finely made sword, which glinted when the sunlight that escaped through the braches of the tree behind him reflected off its surface. Holding the sword with one hand, he boldly pointed it at the demon, but the demon narrowed its eyes, ignoring his fearless posture.

The warrior estimated that the child was at an almost equal distance from the both of them, with the advantage slightly going to him. But even if that wasn't the case, he could still get to her before the lumbering lizard did; he was sure of it.

As soon as the menacing demon took the first step towards the child, the man took off in the blink of an eye. The demon, not second to the task, eased into a run itself, but it's large down to earth body slowed it considerably.

With a smile gracing his lips and sword held back to give him more speed, the man neared the child with ease. But with only a few yards separating him from the child, the demon made a surprise move.

It leapt towards the girl, with bared teeth.

The man knew that he had a very good chance of colliding into the demon head on… and in the process; the child would be crushed in between them...

But on the other hand, if he didn't try, there would be no saving her at all from the fast approaching demon. Having only moments to spare, with added determination for the sake of the girl and using all the training he had undergone, he darted forward in a sudden burst of speed.

The child that had been paralyzed with fear, closed her eyes and let the flowers she held in her hand drop to the earth as she cupped her ears.

The man's hopes were dashed… when the demon reached the child… a moment before he did.

The demon instantly had the child wrapped in its long tail and then lifted her high into the air behind it. The man slid to a stop, just inches away from the suddenly very large lizard.

The demon let out a powerful roar, its iron muscles tightening as it prepared to completely shred the puny man that had dared try to attack Rin!

Ah-Un, ignored the tiny sword the man held and crashed into him with its bodyweight.

The sword was jerked out of his hand and the man went sliding through the earth; back towards the tree he had been leaning against. As he attempted to stand, his injured leg gave out on him; bringing him down on one knee. Before he could even lift his head up, the demon appeared before him and raised one of its paws to crush him.

The man closed his eyes and awaited his fate.

Moments passed by, but the killing blow never came…

In fear and confusion, he opened his eyes to find the lizard standing a few feet away from him with all its eyes staring at him, in menacing, narrowed, slits.

The deeply wounded man wondered whether he was imagining things… when the little girl, was set down by the giant lizard without a single scratch, on her body.

As the girl attempted to come to him, the two headed demon let out a low rumble, apparently trying to dissuade her from doing so.

The man watched with wide eyes and an open mouth, as the little girl gently stroked the giant beast that towered above her, without the even the slightest hesitation or fear. What surprised him even more was the visible fact that the beast actually seemed to calm down and obey her command to stand down.

The man remained unable to speak as the child approached him and knelt down at his side.

"Are you hurt too much?" Rin asked with a lot of concern.

Finally finding his voice he answered, "I'll survive."

Seeing the man's hesitation, the child followed his gaze to Ah-Un who stood in an attack position, ready to spring into action if need be.

"That is Ah and the other one is Un," Rin said to the man, first pointing at one head and then the other.

Turning to face the child again he asked, "What… what is it?"

With a smile Rin replied, "It's a dragon."

'No wonder,' the man thought. 'There is no possible way that a lizard demon could move as fast as that. I should have realized sooner.'

"But it… doesn't look like any dragon I've seen," the man said in slight apprehension. Ah-Un's tail wriggled in slow pensive movements behind it; ready to lash it out like a whip…

Rin thought for a moment before simply saying, "It's special."

The man accepted the answer.

"What is your name?" Rin asked after giving him a little more time to get comfortable against the tree.

"I am called Rankoru," he answered with a smile. "When you said you weren't alone… did you mean you were with Ah…Un…?"

Rin nodded with a smile.

"Ah-Un is sorry," Rin explained, pointing to the dragon. "Ah-Un thought that Rankoru Sama was trying to hurt Rin."

Rankoru managed a smile. "And I thought Ah-Un was trying to hurt you," he explained.

"Rin thought so…" the child confessed. "But Rin got scared when Rankoru Sama drew his sword."

Rin then noticed the amount of blood that covered the ends of his feet and a good part of the ground in a small pool of red.

"Rin will go get help," the child offered.

But before Rankoru could protest, he was made to look surprised again, as the two headed dragon smirked at him and then with a powerful launch, flew off into the skies, blowing away leaves and creating a strong gust of wind!

Hoping that the child who rode a demon dragon could get him some help, he let fatigue overcome him and soon… slipped off into unconsciousness…

**OoOoOoOo**

The air was filed with the sweet aromas of new spring in full bloom. Cool golden sunlight shimmered over the polished blades of grass. The bright tinted flowers that spread across the land acted like precious jewels adorning a field of gold and green. Pristine white clouds glazed with silver linings floated in the clear blue skies, without a care in the world.

A large yellow and red butterfly glided over the land, first heading in the direction of an alluring color of silver and then turning, to come to a rest on a less intimidating shade of pink and white.

With the greatest of care, Kikyo prodded the butterfly off her shoulder and onto the palm of her hand. Holding it in front of her, she studied it with interest. She had never seen a butterfly of this size and color since her childhood. She let the butterfly take its rest before it spread its wings and took off into the gentle breeze to look for more sweet flowers. Kikyo then glanced towards the Taiyoukai who had his back to her and was standing a few feet away from the tree she had chosen to sit under, and wondered what was so damn interesting about clouds!

She wondered why he always had to think and wonder about things that other beings, human or demon, just took for granted. She found his relentless interest for the things that seemed out of reach for everyone, more and more irritating, even though she was not involved in the matter in any way.

Perhaps… that was why she was irritated…?

But Kikyo did have reason to be proud of her self; she had spent the previous night without him. Sure enough she hadn't been alone since she had a snuggled up Rin by her side, but still, she didn't _need_ him. But she did wonder at one point in the night, whether she didn't _want_ him either. However before she could think on the matter any further, Rin's soft breathing had put her to sleep.

Thinking of Rin, where was the girl, she wondered. Rin had left with Ah-Un a short while back to go to one of her favorite spots that had the best wildflowers. Kikyo still had doubts about Ah-Un, but she wasn't about to argue with Sesshoumaru when he nodded to Rin, giving her permission to go on her flower picking operation.

Jaken, who was now standing a few feet behind his Lord and Master, had been busy preparing lunch at that time so was unable to leave it half way and accompany the child on one of her little escapades. Kikyo wondered if Jaken knew what he was feeding Rin, but on remembering what Samaege had said about Jaken being very knowledgeable in things like the types of plants and fruits that grew almost anywhere in the lands, she decided not to second guess him.

Only moments later, Rin arrived in a hurry, and upon landing, ran straight towards her.

Seeing the worry in her face Kikyo asked, "What is wrong Rin?"

"Rin found a man who is hurt and bleeding," Rin announced. "He and Ah-Un got into a fight over Rin and now he is hurt worse."

Kikyo, with narrowed eyes, glanced towards the two headed dragon that kept its eyes on its master.

Getting up in place, Kikyo asked, "Where is this man Rin?"

"Not far from here," Rin said pointing to the east, and then immediately turned her head in the opposite direction to look at her Sesshoumaru Sama.

Following her gaze, Kikyo realized that the situation maybe more complicated than she'd care to acknowledge. They needed his permission to do anything! That fact infuriated Kikyo, but she didn't let out any appearance of it.

Understanding Kikyo's hesitation to speak to Sesshoumaru, Rin ran to stand behind beside him.

Sesshoumaru had well heard the little conversation, but like it was in his nature, he decided to drown the uninteresting news out of his thoughts.

But here she was… the little girl who also knew that he had heard what had transpired; standing beside him without uttering a word.

Hiding the movement, Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered to a partial view of the little girl; who was looking up at him expectantly; her eyes wide open, almost as if he could bring the sky down to her if she asked. But she never asked anything that required him to move from wherever he was standing – it was always the simple things that she wanted. But it was this absence, of purposeful want… that made Sesshoumaru wonder, whether there was something that she wanted from him with all her heart – which he, with all his power and strength, couldn't give her. The answer to such a thought, always eluded Sesshoumaru, but the lack of that knowledge was also what somehow… indescribably rendered him unable to refuse her very rare, silent, wordless pleas…

Knowing Rin's nature, Sesshoumaru realized that she must be feeling guilty for allowing the dragon to harm the human.

Kikyo watched in silent wonder at what exactly was transpiring between the two. Neither spoke a word and remained rooted to the spot. Kikyo couldn't understand the silence or what it signified.

But to her wonderment, Sesshoumaru briefly removed his gaze from the clouds to look at the empty green ground and after a few more moments of silence, he looked back up.

Immediately Rin smiled, and ran back to her.

"Rin will show Kikyo chan where the man is," the child offered, pulling on Kikyo's arm.

Kikyo momentarily looked at Sesshoumaru's form in hidden anger. How is that all Rin had to do was stand still in silence and he complied with whatever she wanted?

Turning away from him, she allowed Rin to lead her through the forest.

Kikyo's eyes flickered to the side, when she heard the dragon begin to follow them.

**OoOoOoOo**

The heat on his forehead was dulled when he felt something cold wipe across it. Struggling to open his heavy eyes, his vision cleared and focused on the face of the little girl. Taking a few more moments to adjust his eyes to the light, he turned to see a woman holding a wet cloth on his other side.

"Who… who are you?" Rankoru rasped weakly.

Wetting the cloth again, she answered, "Someone who can help."

Rankoru noticed the woman regard him with indifference. He thought that perhaps she was the child's mother. He hadn't studied the woman carefully, but he was sure that they had quite a few resemblances.

"Where is it that you come from?" Kikyo dropped the question without seeming to be appreciatively curious.

Rankoru was sworn to secrecy of the whereabouts of his village, so he wondered how to avoid answering the question, without offending the woman who had just helped him and probably even saved his life.

Noticing his hesitation Kikyo declared, "You do not have to tell, if you do not wish to."

Rankoru nodded in appreciation, and then his eyes moved to take in the sight of his bandaged leg. It seemed to be the work of an expert.

Wondering if his question would go unanswered like he had done with hers, he asked, "Are you a healer?"

Standing up gracefully, Kikyo replied, "I am a miko."

Rin, who had waited silently, for the two adults to finish their small exchange, eyed Rankoru in worry.

"Is Rankoru Sama going to be okay?" Rin asked, looking up at Kikyo.

"He is going to be fine," Kikyo informed turning to look at the man. "My name is Kikyo."

Rankoru nodded and said, "I am glad to have met you Lady Kikyo." Her elegant and expensive looking attire meant that she was of high ranking nobles. That was what anybody who saw her now would think.

Watching the woman and the child walk away while he drank the water that he had been supplied with, something occurred to him.

"Lady Kikyo," he called.

As Kikyo turned to face him he asked, "Can you destroy demons?"

Kikyo's eyebrow arched upwards at his sudden question but she answered, "I can."

Seeing his trepidation Kikyo walked back towards him.

"My village is being attacked by mysterious demons that appeared out of the blue, about a month ago," he explained. "Our soldiers fight them off, but they keep coming and every time more of our people fall. They have burned some of our homes to the ground. Could you… perhaps … be able to destroy them?"

"How many are they in number?" Kikyo asked in response.

"We've never seen more than fifty at a time," the man said in doubt. "But we're positive that there are many more of them somewhere."

"A nest," Kikyo offered.

The man nodded. "That's what we thought too," he explained. "But we never found it."

&&

From a distance, even though his eyes were focused somewhere else, Sesshoumaru's ears were listening to everything being said. He had decided to follow the two females, since it was the direction in which they were to continue their trek, after the females had had their lunch.

Now though, he wished he hadn't. The miko was getting too interested in the affairs of the human's problems. And the very next moment he heard her ask how far it was to the man's village!

&&

Hesitating a moment, he answered, "We can reach it just before nightfall."

Then eyeing the state of his leg, he added, "Maybe a little later than that, in my current state."

Kikyo was always ready to help, especially if it meant helping humans from the menace of demons, but she remembered his hesitation in revealing the location of his village, so she questioned, "Now can you tell me where it is you come from, since I have volunteered to help?"

"My village is situated in the 'Blessed Valley'," the man said finally.

&&

Thin long eyebrows narrowed at the man's words. Sesshoumaru had always thought that the 'Blessed Valley' was no more than a legend. Then it immediately struck him that, if it indeed existed –like it was supposed to have for centuries, it would have made a suitable hiding spot for a Black Orb. If he remembered the stories correctly, the Blessed valley was supposed to have a great river that disappeared right into the ground.

That certainly would be an un-reachable place, except for him that is...

Sesshoumaru smirked at his luck. He knew that it worked out well for him, more of often that not, when he complied with Rin's pleas to do good.

'Strange,' he thought in amusement. 'But …rewarding'

&&

Kikyo thought nothing in particular about the man's words, but did think it an odd name for a valley. 'Perhaps the village is blessed with rain and food,' she reasoned. 'So they call it the Blessed Valley.' Most people saw that as the greatest blessing, except for the ones with wealth of course. She decided that his village must be a poor one, but she noticed that the glinting armor Rankoru wore, contradicted with that assumption.

She then suddenly remembered that this new situation was just as completed as the one before.

They needed Sesshoumaru's permission!

She was sure he wouldn't comply to, 'helping some pathetic humans', as he would put it.

"We leave now," Sesshoumaru announced, appearing without anyone except Ah-Un and Rin knowing.

Jaken peeked out from behind Sesshoumaru and glared at Rankoru. He was clearly displeased of his master's decision to go to this man's village. Who knew what kind of sorcery they had. Jaken, thought he would never admit it, seemed to have some type of phobia for Sorcery. But of-course he wasn't about to complain to Sesshoumaru – he knew better than to do that.

Kikyo studied Sesshoumaru with surprise that only he, could read.

"Yay!" Rin cheered excitedly. "We are going to see Rankoru Sama's home."

oOoo

Rankoru immediately knew that the tall figure was pure youkai; his golden orbs were a dead give away, more so than people of that time knew. If he was confused before, he didn't know what he was now. First there was the child, then there was the dragon, then came the beautiful miko and now a pure youkai… not to mention that strange little Kappa demon!

Rankoru wondered whether he had been caught in some kind of illusion; where nothing was impossible.

Seeing the markings that adorned his face; the symbols that reflected the incredible power he had within, Rankoru realized that he would meet death in moments if the youkai decided to attack him. Rankoru also realized that he was Taiyoukai, but he still couldn't put together a plausible explanation as to how such a group of misfits came to be together.

Rankoru's notions that Kikyo might be the Taiyoukai's mate didn't pan out well, because he couldn't understand how Rin would be a normal human if so. This really was confusing, but putting all that aside, had the Taiyoukai just offered to come back to his village?

He was about to ask a few questions when he noticed Kikyo's fisted palms and her staring at him… apparently in confusion… or was it anger?

oOoo

"Why?" Kikyo questioned in an indifferent tone.

Sesshoumaru regarded her momentarily before saying, "We might find what we have been looking for."

Kikyo's eyebrows settled into their normal posture as she realized what he meant by those words.

The warrior from the hidden village on the other hand …was still confused, more so now, than ever before in his life!

Rankoru wasn't so happy about taking this many people back to his hidden village, especially a demon or three, but the cold piercing look Sesshoumaru had given him at his suggestion of only taking the miko, he shut his mouth.

Full of excitement, Rin asked, "Are we going to fly, Sesshoumaru Sama?"

He hadn't thought about that, but on projecting how much of a delay the injured man would cause if they decided to walk, he irritatingly admitted to himself that flying was the best option.

Rankoru almost jumped on his injured leg when Rin told him that he was to ride on Ah-Un.

But he wasn't the only with problems. Kikyo didn't like Ah-Un and even if she had no problems about riding it, there was not much space to sit like a lady would, with the injured man taking a lot of space on its back.

Both Sesshoumaru and Kikyo came to this realization together, and they turned looked at each other in irritation at the same time.

Seeing the problem that Kikyo had, Jaken quickly made Ah-Un lift off into the air; afraid that Sesshoumaru might tell him to get down and walk while the miko took his place on the dragon. Even though Jaken could fit anywhere on the strong dragon; even on top of one of its heads, he preferred a dignified position on its saddle.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking as Ah-Un sailed off into the air; headed eastwards.

Sesshoumaru considered getting another beast to help with the transport problems that they often encountered, now that the miko was with them.

"Well," Kikyo exclaimed openly, now that there wasn't anybody else around except for him. "What are we going to do?"

Sesshoumaru fought hard, but he couldn't resist, so giving in to his temptation he said, "I am going to fly and you… you are going to walk."

Kikyo's eyes widened at his suggestion. He was so good at looking absolutely serious when he really wasn't – too bad Kikyo didn't know that.

"Are you crazy!" she shouted loud enough to scare the birds and send them flying out of the surrounding trees.

Sesshoumaru immediately regretted having given into his temptation. He thought he might get a chance to see her feel hurt or feel helpless, but he certainly didn't expect her to react like this.

'Damn!' he mentally cursed. 'She isn't weak anymore. Things like this don't affect her like they would have in the past. She's even learning to fight for her comforts. Hmm… impressive! She's no more the miko who gets shunned away, by anyone… I certainly did not expect her to be this strong willed about herself after her change.'

ooOooo

Sesshoumaru saw within her, the untamed fury that had taken root since recently. It was stronger than ever before and it glowed with an undying brightness. It would no longer allow her to get hurt or be used as a tool for anyone or anything. It would lash out any who took her for granted……… even him!

Sesshoumaru phased out her shouting, and watched with mild amusement at how different she was now, from the broken doll that he had seen that first day. How much life she had in her now! Her beauty seemed to have grown ten times and she always seemed to glow with a certain indescribable light – unlike the darkness she had created around herself before.

He wondered what a fool Inuyasha had to be to allow her to destroy herself like that – not that he cared. But he realized how right he was about foolish things like love; they were insignificant feelings that would always lead to one or both people involved getting hurt in one way or another. There was nobody strong enough to love and still live with that love. Love always faded away, and if it didn't it would turn into something else – like hate, which was true in her case, however misguided it may have been. Even people in love doubt each other – even more so than people who weren't. Love was just a frailty that people developed when they were too scared to face life alone; they sought someone else's help and then called that mutual relationship, love. How absurd! Man wouldn't need love if he was strong and brave enough to face everything that life threw at him.

As he watched her approach him, he couldn't help but wonder what that half-breed had seen in her, all those years ago. Whatever it was, it must not have been much, after all… Inuyasha always was a little light headed. Sesshoumaru wondered what Inuyasha's reaction would be if he saw the Miko now, like this. The idiot would probably accuse him of making some kind of copy of the miko and putting someone else's mind in it.

On that thought, he wondered what the miko had seen in Inuyasha to fall in love with him. Having seen her previous attitude and outlook to life, he doubted whether she had been in love at all… With all her complaints about feeling lonely, she probably picked the half-breed because he was feeling the same as her. Their fear of ending up alone probably drove them straight into each others arms. How pathetic, he thought.

But then here she was, having gone through all that and now… **_glowing_** in front of him. Sesshoumaru wondered for a moment if he was the only one who could see it. Did _she_ even see it in her? She had to be the one thing that Sesshoumaru, the most intelligent of his bloodline, could not figure out. Was she an answer to something, or was she just another question? What was so different about her?

ooOooo

'Damn!' Sesshoumaru cursed again. 'Of all people, why did _she_ have to have the ultimate power of purity? If she didn't, I would never have had to put up with her and think of such things, like I am now. Damn the powers that be!'

But then again, _she was a mystery to solve_…

"Are you listening to me?" Kikyo interrupted his thoughts, coming to stand just a few inches in front of him.

Sesshoumaru tilted his down to search her oceans of blue. There were so many waves, some gentle, others tidal, yet deep within them, under the surface… there was peace. The blue waters were warm and gentle when she looked up into his cool suns. The oceans seemed endless and ever living, but he thought it odd that his suns were reflected so cleanly on their surface, where it colored the waves a warm gold. For an instant, his mind losing control of reality; thought that the oceans tried to reach out and touch his suns!

Sesshoumaru made a mental note to avoid studying her eyes too closely. He was afraid of getting lost in them.

'That's an odd thought to have…' he thought immediately after the previous one.

"You had best take me seriously demon," Kikyo warned. "Or I won't be so nice to you."

Finally stepping out of his thoughts he said, "Indeed."

Kikyo was surprised by that. She hadn't expected him to say anything, in fact she had expected him to smirk at her or make a rude comment about her that always ended up being the truth.

She wondered what he had been thinking about.

Having no choice and seeing no other way around the situation, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest in a heated, yet, _simply graceful…_ manner.

Kikyo's breath hitched in her chest as she collided against him, her face narrowly missing the frontal spikes of his armor. She had been closer than this with him several times now, but it seemed completely different when it was him who put them in such a position. Kikyo's mind lashed at her viciously, forcibly making her remember the first and only time he had kissed her; that one moonlit night when it was he who had pulled her close and kissed her, like she had never been able to kiss him back, even with all her practice.

Kikyo lowered her gaze to his lips; still as strong and masculine as ever, but so much more different under the sunlight, so much more tempting…

Kikyo kicked herself hard for thinking that. But on accepting the truth of her thoughts; she decided that is was purely physical attraction and nothing more.

And in truth… to the dismay of fate… that is exactly what it was. But whether it was momentary or not; only time would tell.

Her right hand, uncontrollably, yet carefully, avoided the spikes on his armor and made its way to his face!

Realizing what she was doing, and more importantly at what time she was trying to do it, her hands gracefully, without missing a beat, turned course and slid over his shoulder to encircle his neck. Her left hand followed suit, thankfully without the slight detour.

Sesshoumaru wondered why she was taking so long to hold onto him properly, but shrugged it off as one of the odd things that women sometimes do. He was on the other hand, inwardly fuming at how he had to carry her for the length of their journey. A human in his hand! The utter distaste of it!

His fury pelt wove itself around her hip and below, covering the spikes, and lifted her up in a standing posture so that she could be more comfortable, or more specifically so that he wouldn't be distracted by her blue eyes.

At her new height off the ground, she tightened her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder, most comfortably. She smiled, thinking of how Sesshoumaru would have reacted if he knew the thoughts that had run through her mind only a few moments before. But be it day or not, he was partly responsible for the situation she was in right now, so she snuggled into his neck at her own will. His silverish white hair fell across her downwards tilted head; carefully shielding her fair face from the rays of the sun that began its descent to the West.

Out of mere precaution, he tightened his grip around her middle as he blew away some of her hair that got in his way; almost growling at the sight of her damned magenta ribbon. Kikyo tensed for a moment, which Sesshoumaru felt very clearly because of the positions they were in, when blue waves of demon energy rose up into the skies and then covered them inside the sphere it formed.

Kikyo had flown before; with the help of her Soul Skimmers, but that was nothing like what she was experiencing now. Even though eyes on the outside couldn't see into the sphere, from within, Kikyo was able to see a whole world outside. There were no strong winds, even though the ground beneath them passed by in a steady blur at this height, everything in the distance; the mountains, the plains, the forests, the rivers and the hazy yellow sky just below the clouds… …was absolutely, _breathtaking_…

**Flashback (Kikyo);** **_Chapter 7: And so it Begins…_**

"_You know Sesshoumaru..." Kikyo said placing her palm on his left cheek and pulling his face down to look at her, "for a demon, you have managed to amaze me endlessly."_

"_That was never one of this Sesshoumaru's intentions. But with your crude mind I doubt it'll take more than a demon pup to **amaze** you miko."_

"_Just like a demon." Kikyo said sitting up straight on his lap, to face him chest to chest. "Can't take a compliment when it's from a human? But know this demon; that was the only compliment I gave you and it will also be the last."_

**End Flashback**

Kikyo surreptitiously smiled at the secret memory…

Holding him tighter around his neck and leaning her head against the side of his, she couldn't help but realize that… no matter what she said or didn't say, and no matter what he accepted or denied, he had shown her a whole new world, that probably no woman… had ever seen, and everyday… he continued to take her to new heights… and show her things that were beyond amazing… things that were… the closest, to heavens beauty… on earth…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

Yes, you would have guessed by now; The latter part of the chapter is very important. It shows that Sesshoumaru is dwelling deeper into the miko not out of forced circumstance but because she is making him question why… - (a lot of things…). Hope you noted the fact that Kikyo is more open and free spirited without fear or regret when she is alone with him… (major; pointer/thing to remember…)

**Forgotten** - **Point to Note**

I hope you'll were able to realize what that thing was when Sesshoumaru thought he got the feeling that Rin wanted something from him with all of her heart – something that he couldn't give her with all his power and strength. Sesh still doesn't know, but if you didn't figure out what I was saying either; I'm trying to show that what Rin may really want… is a father. To make it crystal; she wants the love and acknowledgment of Sesshoumaru not merely as her protector, but with the true love and care of a father. Be aware, Rin will never ask… and we can only hope that Sesshoumaru will one day realize that it is not his power or strength that can give Rin what she truly desires, but his heart. (Poor Taiyoukai, it's not his fault he's not used to emotion and human want… (don't blame him) sweat drop -don't blame me either-lol)

So I sign off again, with the words; "Be kind enough to leave a review and hope I hear from my old reviewers and new ones too…"


	26. The Great Dragon of Legend?

**Author's Corner**

Hey all. Thanks so much for all the reviews. As always, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to review and sharing your thoughts.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru - The Path to Destiny **

**Chapter 26 : The Great Dragon of Legend?**

The glowing transport orb, landed softly among the long wild blades of grass, at the end of a dark and ominous looking forest. Before the small group, bubbling pools of acidic liquid flowed out both ways from the towering mountain that more than filled their vision both horizontally and vertically, leaving only a small path in the middle that led to a large cave.

Upon entering the cave, Rankoru reached into what must have been a slit in the wall and pulled out a torch. Lighting it with the use of two stones that gave off flaming sparks, he led the group into the abounding darkness of the cave. Traveling through a complicated maze of tunnels that zigzagged endlessly, and avoiding all the ones that lead either to dead ends or death traps, they finally made it the other side, where they were greeted with another obstacle.

Sesshoumaru looked up with irritation at the hill that ran into the skies. The hill… looked nothing like a hill; it was pure rock mountain with sharp, downward pointing protrusions, covering its jagged surface. However, he had to admit that the mountain served as a great means of defense against any who would try to attack the village beyond, provided that they could find their way through the mess of tunnels first.

Ah-Un, who seemed to be a little distracted, allowed the human man to climb back on it and set off after the flaming ball of blue that was its master.

On the other side of the mountain, with quite a lot of time left for before nightfall, the group was greeted with a sight that greatly contradicted with the dark forest they had left behind. Before them, a raging river with a sturdy stone bridge separated them from the beautiful land that lay beyond.

Sesshoumaru wondered whether these humans had trouble understanding the concept of size and its appropriate term of use, for beyond the river lay not a village, but something at least four times the size of one!

Lush green plains encircled a beautiful rich forest, which in turn circled the hundreds of finely built large wooden houses. A single large stone structure that seemed to be some kind of shrine, stood out as the magnificent centerpiece of the Blessed Valley.

Having no need for the human's guidance anymore, Kikyo watched as Sesshoumaru took the lead with that air of authority and leadership, that he somehow seemed to be born with. Turning her head away from him, Kikyo breathed in the soul soothing fresh air, enjoying the surprisingly cool wind that washed over her and the others in intermittent gentle waves.

"Isn't it beautiful Kikyo chan?" Rin asked as she took hold of her hand.

Turning to look down at her Kikyo said, "It certainly is Rin."

"It's not that bad!" Jaken announced when no one asked him for his opinion.

&&

A man in his mid sixties, with long white hair that hung up to his shoulders, a gold armband on his left hand, a finely crafted staff in his right hand and dressed in long white and blue robes, watched the skies with nervousness as he sat on the front steps of the shrine.

"Master Waokuru, Master Waokuru!" a nine year old boy, with his hair tied behind in a small pony tail called, as he ran towards the wise old man who was the head of their village and also the guardian of the shrine. "Rankoru Sama has returned!"

Immediately standing, he asked, "Has he brought someone with him?"

The little boy thoughtfully put his palm under his chin before replying, "He has brought a lot of people."

Waokuru's eyes widened in panic! His nephew was supposed to bring back one person strong enough to help them, not a group! "How many has he brought with him?"

The boy's dimple on his left cheek appeared as he worked the answer in his mind. There was a tall man, then there was a woman, a small green thing, a lizard with two heads – he wondered whether that counted as one or two, and a little girl. That was about it, so he counted with his fingers and answered, "Six!"

'Six people!' Waokuru thought angrily. 'What was that boy thinking?'

"Here he is!" the boy exclaimed excitedly as his hero appeared from behind the side of a house.

"Have you been a good boy Pintu?" Rankoru asked bowing to his uncle and then patting the boy on the head.

As the boy nodded his head, Waokuru gave his nephew a very stern glare.

"Is it true that you have brought six people with you?"

"Six?"

"The boy told me that you have brought six people!" Waokuru informed in anger.

Rankoru glanced at the smiling boy before smiling at his uncle. "I brought two humans and three demons."

Waokuru almost lost his footing on the step at the shock he got. "Demons!" Rankoru's uncle yelled in open anger and surprise. "You brought demons into the Blessed Valley!"

"I found a miko who could help us," Rankoru explained as he helped steady his uncle. "But the demon refused to let her come alone."

Before Waokuru could shout at his nephew again, Sesshoumaru walked up to the front of the shrine and looked at it with limited interest, completely ignoring the bewildered old man who clutched onto the warrior in fear.

Soon Kikyo and Rin, along with Jaken appeared as well. The uncle had the same confused look that his nephew had had a while back in the forest.

"This is Lady Kikyo," Rankoru introduced. "Lady Kikyo, this is my uncle Waokuru, the head of the shrine and our village.

Waokuru returned Kikyo's polite gesture by bowing in return.

Soon the rest of the visitors were introduced, after which Waokuru nervously glanced back at the Taiyoukai, who seemed lost in his thoughts – though it was barely apparent even to a man as wise as him, and thought that there was something that he reminded him of. But Waokuru couldn't put a finger on what it was about this Taiyoukai that made his mind try to recollect old memories…

"You said that there were five," Waokuru remembered. "Where's the other one?"

However, before Rankoru could explain about the fifth demon, Ah-Un strode out into sight, scaring all the people that had gathered around the front of the shrine.

Waokuru on the other hand froze in shock! 'It can't be!' he thought. Before him stood a two headed dragon of an abnormal size for creatures of its kind. But this was no ordinary dragon, he realized. For centuries the story had been passed down from father to son, from one generation of the heads of the shrine to the next. A story so mystical and unbelievable, that over time it had turned into a bed time story, diminishing its true value and power of how real it was. It was quite possibly the greatest story of his ancestors! As a boy, he had always wanted to find the truth of the tale, but unfortunately wasn't allowed outside the Hidden Valley. But now, before him, in every possible form of reality, stood the very enigma of the story… the **_Great Dragon of Legend_**!

It was said that, centuries ago, a dragon of great power, bearing two heads; the one on the right representing… fire and the other… light, streaked through the night sky in a burning flame of blue, before it crashed into the earth. Nobody knew where it had come from or how it came to be, but it was said that the dragon had landed in a place where the earth had dried up and the people were dying of starvation. But upon the dragon's arrival, it was said that the land had been brought back to life overnight, by its power. The dragon had disappeared soon after, but the land continued to flourish, saving all the people in the process, and since that day, it had come to be called… The Blessed Valley…

The very valley that both the dragon and he were in now…

Waokuru suddenly noticed the dragon eyeing him carefully. Before he could react, Rankoru explained how Ah-Un belonged to Sesshoumaru and helped in transportation and carrying supplies. Waokuru was again put into shock. How could the Dragon of Legend come to serve a demon, especially as something that served as a mere means of transport? Perhaps he was mistaken. Perhaps this dragon was not the Dragon that he thought it was…

**OoOoOoOo**

Kikyo made her way through the forest, her powers leading her toward that unmistakable demon aura.

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyo called, looking up into a tree. "Are you there?"

Silence…

"Don't ask questions to which you already know the answer, miko," his stern cold voice dropped from somewhere up in the thickets of the tree.

Kikyo scowled. "I was merely being polite," she said in an equally cold tone.

"Indeed," he responded.

"If I may ask, what are you doing up in the tree?" Kikyo questioned after a few moments had passed.

Silence…

Finally he replied, "I hate humans."

Kikyo let a small smile slip out. She knew that there had to be a good reason for the demon to have disappeared the moment Waokuru had invited them into his house;

Sesshoumaru would never step into a human's house…

'It is beneath me,' he'd say…

Thinking a while longer, Kikyo asked, "Do you intend on coming down from that tree any time soon?"

He replied, "When I see it fit to do so."

"Hm…" Kikyo voiced thoughtfully, in her own tone which sounded very dead pan and subtle, like a smoothly flowing river that didn't care where it was headed, just as long as it knew it was moving.

Sitting down with crossed legs and leaning against the base of the tree, Kikyo asked, "Did you see the houses that were burnt down?"

"I noticed," Sesshoumaru replied with no interest. "It is of no concern to us. We are here only to learn whether a dark orb is hidden in this valley or not."

Kikyo glared up into the green of the trees. How she wished that he could see how angry he had just made her. 'Damnable youkai!' she thought scathingly.

"It is of concern to me!" she informed coolly, but her voiced seemed to rip through the leaves as it traveled up to reach him. "I have given them my word and I am going to honor that and help them."

Tense silence…

"If you do so, you do so at your own risk," Sesshoumaru informed in a tone that couldn't be described with a single word, but sounded something like the waves of the ocean crashing against rock when a storm was brewing up in the horizon.

Kikyo looked up at the distant orange skies before saying, "I am well aware of the risks demon. I am more than used to them, or have you forgotten who I am?"

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked in what could have been condescension or a distant form of impressiveness.

"If I sense a dark orb, I will inform you of such." Kikyo said coldly, before getting up and walking back in the direction of Waokuru's house.

As Sesshoumaru spared her a glance just before she disappeared under the cover of the trees he thought, 'This might take longer than I had anticipated. Damn Woman!'

**+Scene Change+**

In a secret gargantuan cave, well below the shrine, Waokuru hurriedly pulled out scrolls detailing the information about the Dragon of Legend. He just couldn't let it go. For years, even as a young man, he had dreamed about coming across the mystical and powerful creature; the great two-headed dragon. It was his child hood wish and his ambition; to one day meet the legendary beast. It was his passion and it was his greatest desire…

It was his obsession…

On finding a particular scroll that he had been looking for, he leaned against the cold cave wall, beside the large, gold carved figure of a two headed dragon that was placed in the center of the cave against the back wall. He found writings that talked about how his great ancestor had been the only one that the dragon had been willing to communicate with. Details of what exactly had been said between the man and the beast were not written down, causing Waokuru a little disappointment. But it had been mentioned that the dragon would one day return to the Blessed Valley, but no one knew when. Placing the scrolls back in their place, he looked at the statue of the dragon; it's two front feet held in the air as it stood on its hind ones, the two heads roaring up and its tail curving in the air. An image of Ah-Un, the scaly, green, ugly looking demon, passed across his mind. With a dejected sigh, he got up, picked up his staff and left the secret cave…

**+Scene Change+**

"Rankoru Sama!" Pintu yelled as he ran towards him.

"What is it Pintu?" Rankoru asked in all seriousness, seeing the worried look on the boy's face.

"The demons!" Pintu yelled. "The demons are coming!"

Suddenly the air was filled with distant but loud screeching noises that made people look up in fear, for they knew what was coming.

&&

Kikyo watched with narrowed eyes, as Rin lovingly patted Ah-Un. The dragon, though it showed no emotion like its master, (and Kikyo scowled at the thought), seemed to willingly lie in its seated position, as the child stood on one of its front legs and groomed the two heads.

Rin knew well that Ah-Un didn't require grooming, especially since it didn't have any hair, but she knew that it loved being treated anyway. After all, she was the only one who knew the dragon better than anyone else, except for maybe her Sesshoumaru Sama. But still, Rin knew a different side of the beast; the gentle and beautiful side to it, while Sesshoumaru knew the side to it that held the power and the heart of a warrior beast.

Kikyo though, was unaware of either of these sides of the scaly beast. She had no idea of how many times it had protected Rin and how on the one occasion, had carried and protected the girl, when she went to find the antidote for Jaken - without Sesshoumaru's knowledge. The beast that was considered ugly by most, had a beautiful heart, one which only two beings had been able to see; in their own different ways.

The priestess was not one of them. Kikyo couldn't help but see the dragon as a threat to Rin's safety and was sure that even with its strength, couldn't protect Rin that well. What unnerved her the most, was that she couldn't get a read for it; she couldn't get a sense of what its true nature was. It was something that gave her doubts, and she naturally tended to be a little reserved with any and all creatures that gave her such a feeling; except for Sesshoumaru somehow…

Kikyo was about to call Rin away from the dragon when she heard Pintu's yell and his message…

"Rin," Kikyo called hurriedly. "Get inside the house and stay there. You'll be safe."

A wide eyed Rin obeyed immediately, but on reaching the front door she turned around to ask where her Sesshoumaru Sama was.

"He will come soon Rin," Kikyo said with averted eyes, hoping that she hadn't just lied to the girl.

Kikyo was greeted with the sight of about a hundred and fifty soldiers, armed with shields and spears, as she made her way towards the front of the shrine.

"Are you prepared Lady Kikyo?" Rankoru asked as he saw the priestess approach.

"I am." Kikyo informed in visible readiness.

Looking around, Rankoru asked, "Isn't Sesshoumaru Sama going to help us?"

"I don't know," Kikyo replied honestly. "He is here for another reason…"

Rankoru nodded in response, even though he hadn't understood what she had meant by that.

"Prepare your-selves men!" he ordered as the screeching noise got louder.

In the light fading horizon, Kikyo faintly discerned wings that resembled a bats'. In fact they were bats, bats that were bigger than Rin and very strong, with sharp fangs that protruded outwards from their mouth and flaming bodies.

"Charge!" Rankoru shouted, as the demon bats crossed the village boundary.

The men charged forward with their spears poised to attack.

The bats suddenly flew up into the skies, and then just as fast, dove down into the village.

Kikyo stood firm in front of the shrine, while behind her, Waokuru stood with his staff at the top of the stairs to the shrine.

Soon the bloody, flaming battle had begun.

Spears soared through the sky, but only a fraction of them hit the constantly moving bats. Several of the bats dove down and carried struggling men away before sucking their blood out in mid flight. The drained bodies were then dropped to the ground.

The bats that landed on the tops of the houses instantly set their roofs on fire.

The people who had been seeking safety in their houses now stumbled out of them and darted out into the open, where they were easy targets to pick off. The bats may have been ugly, but they weren't unintelligent.

"This way!" Kikyo shouted to the people that were fleeing hither and thither.

Kikyo used her old miko powers to erect a barrier that spread forwards in an arc from the top of the roof of the shrine; she still wasn't strong enough to erect a barrier with her new powers…

As the people took up space within the protection of the shrine and the barrier, several of the bats charged towards them.

But as soon as the bat in the lead was repelled off the barrier, the others behind it stopped.

Several screeches were let out from several of them as they hovered in the air above the barrier.

When the screeching stopped, the bats at the front floated closer to the barrier. Their eyes began to glow a dark shade of red and immediately powerful concentrated flames in beams, shot out of their mouths.

The orange and red beams made the barrier shiver under their force and power. Kikyo had no way to use her new powers to attack them without having contact with them; her beam of purification energy was something she wasn't close to controlling – yet!

How she wished she had her bow and arrows…

She realized that she should have thought of that earlier.

But going on a whim, she turned around to face the old man and asked, "Waokuru Sama, do you have a bow and some arrows anywhere inside the shrine?"

Indeed there were. A single bow and a dozen arrows were placed in a section of the shrine as a symbol of the people's willingness to protect it.

"Pintu," Waokuru called to the boy who stood beside him holding a wooden sword. "Go get them for Lady Kikyo. Hurry!"

Pintu disappeared into the shrine and arrived moments later with a beautiful bow and a dozen arrows.

Kikyo immediately began notching the arrows onto her bow and firing them at the bats. Since she had already learnt the art of channeling her new powers into objects that she touched, the arrows glowed a simply brilliant pink as they streaked across the now night skies and incinerated their targets. On a few occasions, if another bat had been too close, it too was destroyed in explosions of pink!

By the time Kikyo had fired off all twelve arrows she had destroyed about twenty or so of the demons. The soldiers had killed off about six or seven…

But there were still plenty of them left…

Suddenly Kikyo's expression turned to one of horror;

Rin was running towards her from the distance…

Kikyo's heart almost stopped when Rin tripped and fell flat on the ground!

If the demons didn't get her, then there was the risk of her getting trampled by the people who were still running about in a blind rush!

Dropping the bow, Kikyo ran through the barrier, heading towards the fallen girl…

Avoiding colliding into the people on the way, she made it to Rin and cradled her in her arms…

"The house started burning…" Rin explained tiredly, form the exhaustion of running.

"It's okay…" Kikyo soothed.

Seeing as how vulnerable they were, Kikyo closed her eyes; immediately her body began to glow and after a brief moment of feeling the burning sensation, the purification energy dome pulsed powerfully and enlarged around her and Rin.

The dome enlarged more quickly than last time, feeding off the rapid heart rate Kikyo had as a result of her fear of Rin getting hurt.

Panicked people paused momentarily as some of them got enveloped in the dome that did no harm to them, but on seeing that it had no forceful effect on the demons but merely caused sparks to appear around their bodies, they continued on in their mindless running.

Waokuru watched with fear at the two females who were left open to attacks…

Rankoru saw them as well, but he was in no position to get to them or help in anyway…

Holding a still conscious Rin in her arms, Kikyo sensed a demon circle the dome and then suddenly plunge into it… headed straight towards them!

Kikyo tried using her speed within the dome, but it didn't work! She supposed that she didn't possess the mastery of controlling that particular power when she had another body attached to her; Rin…

The bat landed a few feet away from the two females; small lines of pink lightning flashing across its body.

Kikyo wasn't willing to stretch out her arms and try to make contact with the bat, in fear that it might leave Rin vulnerable for even a moment…

Waokuru and the people inside the barrier and the shrine, watched in horror as the bat tried to bite into Kikyo.

Several of the women screamed…

Kikyo turned on her side at the last moment…

The bats teeth made a small cut on her right arm…

But when some of her blood spurted into the air in the process, it landed on the bats face…

Upon contact with the demons skin, the blood drops glowed a bright, thick pink and burned into it horribly…

The demon screeched in pain and pulled back…

All the other bats were immediately alerted and they all left what they were doing to circle the dome…

The injured bat's eyes flickered a bright red, as it thought of avoiding Kikyo; her blood was not drinkable… in fact it would kill it if it tried…

Blood eyes then focused on the tiny form of Rin, cuddled in Kikyo's arms…

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, so the previous chapter was the last one in which I gave my Author's 'Point to Note' and such. I think that all of you now know well enough of how I write this story and how to follow it and what to notice and remember. (Some of you know **_exactly_** what the purpose of a certain chapter is and that makes me very happy). I am really stuck with my project work, (that's why I got a little late in updating). Unfortunately it will be this way till about the end of June or July. Expect about a week and a half to two weeks interval between updates. (sorry).

Even though I have stopped the Author's Notes, you can always ask me any questions or doubts you have about anything. I'll somehow reply to them before I post the next chapter.

But hey, this way you'll have plenty of time to review – lol. Seriously though, I hope more and more of you guys review, it'll be a great help to get off my frustration for my computer project… (and I thought it was going to be easy… sigh). Anyway thanks again to those who review…

Till next time then… (can anyone guess from what program I got the title…?)


	27. The Beauty of the BEAST

**Author's Corner**

Hey, not as many reviews (but I'm thankful and happy for the ones I did get-lol. If I was a girl, I'd be blushing… - lol), was something wrong in the last chapter that some of you regular guys/girls didn't review? (One, mainly me, can only wonder…) And very important, I missed a crucially important point to note in, **Chapter 25 : The Man from the Blessed Valley.** I have added it at the end of that particular chapter under; **Forgotten** – **Point to Note**. It's really important to the story as a whole, but is an issue that even though mentioned now… is left for future in-depth analysis. Trust me, you want to go back and read that before you read this chapter. For those who think that Kikyo's dislike for Ah-Un is sudden; well it's not. First paragraph of **Chapter 16 : _The_ Promise, under the Stars**, shows such an instant (might want to read _that_ para alone – if you've forgotten). (Sorry for the inconveniences – My sincere apologies), got so much on my mind with projects and stuff.

And if any author's are reading this, where did everyone go? I found nearly week old updates of other stories when I checked my fanfiction inbox. Pls. update…

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_Sometimes_, true**_ beauty_**, in one form or another, _is_ hidden deep within _a_ shell _that is_ its' opposite _for what is sometimes_ a divine purpose; _**only** to be_**_found_** _and_ **_experienced by those who are willing to _see_ with their _hearts_ and _notwith_ their eyes_** – _PurePower)_

**Chapter 27 : The Beauty of the BEAST**

The mass of bats circled the purification dome like vultures around a dying life. The injured bat screeched at Kikyo, trying to intimidate her into leaving the child and moving away.

Kikyo on the other hand realized that the bats were fast, too fast to let go of Rin for even a moment, so she could do nothing more than cover Rin with her own body.

Ignoring the glowing body and power of the being that stood between it and its' prey, the bat prepared to fire its flames at the both of them…

But as it was about to do so… its sensitive ears picked up a sound that only it could hear among the screams and the noise, of the village on fire…

It sounded like the wind being thrashed apart…

Realizing that the sound was getting closer and closer, the bat turned to look behind.

Kikyo sat up on her knees as the bat, turned away…

She prepared to touch the bat and purify it, but before she could reach her hand out, the bat was literally _ripped_ off the ground that it was standing on and swatted into the air in a twisting mass of broken bones and dripping blood.

Kikyo slowly focused her eyes, on the dark image of a creature that towered above both her and Rin against a flaming background, its chest firmly held out, massive body covered in pulsing lines of pink energy from the attack of the purification dome, and its eyes reflecting the flames that danced about them…

It was **_Ah-Un_**……

Kikyo, still in surprise, remained motionless as one of the two heads bent down to sniff Rin to see whether she was injured. She couldn't believe that Ah-Un had just saved them, but she found it even harder to believe that it could stand inside her purification dome without the slightest apparent discomfort… and for the first time, Kikyo had a realization of just how powerful the supposedly worthless dragon might be…

"Look out!" Waokuru shouted as another bat swooped down behind Ah-Un.

Both he and Kikyo watched in shock as Ah-Un turned around and intercepted the demon in mid air and brought it crashing down to the floor with its' weight, sending small tremors through the earth in all directions…

But the shocks were just beginning…

The bat that was pinned under the dragon erupted into flames – burning the dragon in an effort to try and repel or kill it…

Kikyo remained unable to speak, as she watched the dragon get completely covered in burning flames; it had sacrificed its life to save them…

The shadow of Ah-Un remained still through the furious flames until it slowly began to waver, as if it was about to crumple to the ground… _but…_ when it was least expected, the shadow slammed its front paw into the head of the bat, crushing its skull like a melon and splattering blood in all directions along with pieces of its gooey brain.

Forgetting to breathe, Waokuru watched in gaping amazement as Ah-Un's imposing body rumbled out through the flames of the burning corpse in slow predatory strides, it's iron whip of a tail twirling dangerously high in the air, dripping with the blood of the first bat that it had swatted, all in all… completely unhurt and exuding an aura of raw unshakable power…

Both Ah and Un narrowed their eyes in glazed anger as their iron muscles tightened. These flying insects dared to attack the child! It simply could not be allowed. Both the humans _will_ be protected… **_fiercely_**…

As was the way of the mighty dragons of the past and the present, Ah-Un looked up into the skies and let out a deafeningly mighty roar, signaling their intent to kill and destroy…

The old man, who still had the heart of a small boy, watched in awe and wonder, when the creature stood up on its hinds legs, raised its two heads into the skies… and let out a fierce roar… a roar that sounded more powerful than the rumble of thunder, a roar that made all the people running about freeze on the spot… and a roar that made the bats with their sensitive ears – pull back in haste and fear of the creatures war cry…

Bright blue flames erupted around Ah-Un's feet, and burned with ferocious power…

Kikyo's eyes slowly grew wide, when the dragon's mouths started to glow a sharp blue…

Kikyo hurriedly held Rin closer to her, when powerful beams of power sped out of Ah and Un's mouths, ripping the wind in the dome; almost creating a spiraling vortex because of the sudden pressure and force exerted in the atmosphere, and burned streaks into the night sky like two sabers of blue…

The surprised bats that were caught in the beams were pushed back momentarily before they were first burned and then ripped through and shredded to pieces that rained down from the skies…

Ah-Un's front paws crashed into the earth, creating two large craters, as it continued to destroy the demons in threes and fours…

…ooo…

The blue streaks that illuminated the dark sky over the village seized only when all the bats were either crushed or completely burnt into nothing…

**UooooU – **_a while later_

The darkness of the night was worried only by the few houses that still remained burning… The quarter moon had hidden under the cover of some misty blue clouds and the stars seemed to have lost their shine; they had lost face today against the brilliant flaming blue power of a mighty dragon that many had underestimated and perhaps even failed to acknowledge as an important presence in the immaculately mightier Taiyoukai's group, due to ignorance or lack of apathy towards a creature that was deemed… Ugly and a Monster…

But the ignorant had learned today that the two headed dragon, whether it was indeed the Dragon of Legend or nothing more than a creature that had an unfortunate birth with two heads, had enough power to make them question its true purpose of existence and had a heart that was strong enough… to protect the child that loved it for what it was, and protect the woman who scorned it for her inability to look beyond its yellow eyes…

**UooooU**

Waokuru sat silently on the white stone steps, watching the dragon with transfixed eyes as it lay on a side with its legs folded underneath it, watching in boredom at how the humans that it had ended up saving, were going about their business of trying to straighten up their houses and property…

The old man couldn't get the image of Ah-Un roaring into the skies, out of his head… It had had looked exactly like the gold statue back in the underground cave. But he still had doubts, doubts that couldn't be overcome because he could not come up with plausible explanations to them. Again the question of, how the dragon of legend; if it indeed was that, could come to serve such a lowly position to a demon of all beings, squirmed its way through his head. Besides, according to the legend, the great dragon was supposed be beautiful in anyone's eyes, and said to have intelligence or more accurately; said to have wisdom that was greater than what most creatures that had the inability to talk possessed… And such a magnificent creature like that certainly couldn't be a demon…

…Could it?

Waokuru stepped out of his thoughts again, as he watched Rin run up to Ah-Un with a smile and begin to stroke both its' heads. His eyes slightly widened when the creature lowered both heads so as to make it easier for her to reach them…

'Strange,' he thought. 'How could a mere child have such an influential hold over the powerful Demon beast? Did she have this power over other demons as well?' Waokuru, with his human wisdom; though he had not been with the child long, knew that there had to be something more to her than what meets the eye…

'Perhaps… perhaps the demon knows that too,' he thought immediately.

Glancing back towards the sweet little girl, he felt rather envious of her… She didn't seem to have the least bit of worry or concern about the mysteries of the world or the uncertainties of her future.

'It's wonderful to be a child,' he remembered.

He couldn't help but wonder what power was strong enough to provide her with that sort of strength and security, give her soul that much freedom and apparently be capable of erasing all and any troubles that would come her way…

"Waokuru Sama, are you well?" The old man was gently pulled out of his thoughts and he turned to look up the maiden that carried the gentle voice.

"I am fine Lady Kikyo," the old man assured. "I was just… lost in thought."

Following his gaze Kikyo identified the cause of his musings.

"They _are_ special." Kikyo admitted.

"Special… yes," Waokuru agreed. "The _both_ of them…"

"You noticed too… that they have an uncommon bond?" Kikyo asked with slightly surprised interest.

Waokuru smiled and said, "It's not easy to see. But, one only has to look hard enough."

"It took me longer than it should have," Kikyo admitted, feeling guilty on a small level. "I failed to look beyond appearance."

"Perhaps… it's a bond that not all are meant to see or understand," Waokuru informed, with the power of his wisdom. "At least… not till they are meant to…"

"Perhaps…" Kikyo agreed.

The two adults watched Rin and the dragon for a few moments in silence…

"She has a gift." Waokuru suddenly informed.

Kikyo nodded, "Yes… she does."

"And so do you." Waokuru said tuning to face her again and clasping his aged hands together.

Kikyo looked down at him, not having expected such a remark about her.

"I don't mean your powers…" Waokuru added. "You have another gift. Of that I'm sure."

Kikyo stared at him blankly. She would never question a man of his age, possessing his wisdom, so she listened with great care.

"And I believe that… whatever that gift is, you alone have been blessed with the authority to use it to effect. Nobody else…"

Kikyo placed his words in her permanent memory as the aged man bowed and excused himself before walking into the shrine…

OoOoOoOo

"Where were you when the village was being attacked?" Kikyo demanded coldly from the Taiyoukai who was leaning against a tree in a shrouded part of the forest.

Glancing at the woman, whose face shined with a pale yet somehow warm glow from the light of the now visible moon, he replied, "I explored the point of exit of the river into the ground."

"What did you find?" Kikyo asked with interest, forgetting her anger for the moment and her normal melodious voice returning, as she unfolded her stiff arms.

Keeping his eyes trained on her, he replied in obvious irritation, "A giant bat and nothing more."

"A giant bat…" Kikyo repeated with slight surprise.

Seeing as she wished him to explain further and with the recently acquired knowledge that she wouldn't let something go until she had her thirst for knowledge satisfied, he explained, "The underground pathway that leads the river out of the valley had a side opening that connects to the tunnel that we used to get here. The queen bat and its spawns had probably entered the cavern through the mouth of the waterfall that the river flows out of, which exists quite a distance away from here on another side of the dark forest. Having built their nest underground, they probably discovered the opening that led to the main tunnel."

Kikyo frowned in thought after Sesshoumaru's explanation.

"How did you manage to go underground with the raging river flowing down whatever opening there is at the base of the valley?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I have my ways."

"Did you close the side tunnel between the cavern and the main tunnel?" Kikyo asked, ignoring his previous comment.

"It got covered up when I used Tenseiga to kill the queen bat." Sesshoumaru admitted.

"So there is no more threat to the villagers?" Kikyo questioned with a pleased smile.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her mention of the insignificant villagers.

"There isn't." Sesshoumaru informed impassively.

"There also isn't any possibility of a dark orb being hidden in the cavern," Sesshoumaru added. "The river fills up the entire underground cavern in the rain season."

Stepping over his armor, she sat before him in the traditional Japanese style and asked, "How did you come to that presumption?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her. Was she questioning his level of intelligence and ability to place together facts to provide factual accounts? 'How dare she!' he thought angrily.

Relaxing under his glare, Kikyo reached out and softly touched the side of his face…

"It was a question out of curiosity and nothing more," Kikyo informed gently.

Raising one eyebrow above the other he said, "The roof of the cavern showed signs of having been worn away by water."

Her smile increasing, Kikyo repositioned herself on his lap and rested her head against his right shoulder.

**+Scene Change+**

Gintaku made his way through the tunnel and into the cavern in excitement.

"Give it to me!" Bakarryuu's voice commanded before Gintaku even had a chance to open his mouth.

Reaching into his pouch, the scorpion demon brought out the second Dark Orb! Its dark glow distinctively more powerful than the last orb…

Holding the orb in his clawed hands, Bakarryuu's eyes appeared; glowing a bright purple mixed with a faint trace of ash.

"You have not released the demon within…" the dark Lord stated.

"Ahh… No master," Gintaku admitted. "There was no need to. But we could release it now!"

"Yes," Bakarryuu agreed. "Lets…"

Suddenly the cave was filled with an ominous light as Bakarryuu plunged his index finger into the orb… to release the next demon…

**+Scene Change+**

Kikyo tucked behind some of her free flowing hair, as she looked up at the moon. Glancing back down to look at Sesshoumaru, she noticed that he had his eyes closed, but certainly was not asleep.

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyo called softly, not wishing to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that seemed to have befallen the night forest. "Did you check on Rin?"

Narrowing his eyebrows at her question, he answered, "I did."

Kikyo moved her head deep into the crook of his neck, "She almost got hurt today…"

"So I heard," Sesshoumaru responded coolly. "Apparently you saved her from such an occurrence."

"I tried," Kikyo explained. "But it was Ah-Un who saved the both of us…"

"Hm…" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Kikyo immediately readjusted herself on his lap to study his face and to find out just what his smirk had meant…

After some quiet contemplation and some extensive thinking about Sesshoumaru's intelligence she came to a sudden realization.

She frowned at him, even though he had his eyes closed.

"You knew the demons were bats didn't you?" she accused, poking him in the chest with her finger.

One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose at the undignified physical contact, but magenta eyelids remained closed.

"And you KNEW they would attack after dusk!" Kikyo almost shouted, in anger.

His prolonged silence was all she needed to know that her suspicions were right.

"How could you?" she asked angrily, poking him again. "You could have warned us."

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked again, but this time it was firm. "It is not my problem if the humans were too stupid to realize that the demons were bats by nature and would attack only after dusk, after a month of being attacked by them."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "You cold demon!" she yelled, but somehow even then, failed to disturb the peace that seemed glued to the night.

Kikyo fisted her palm and punched him on the shoulder!

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows knitted together in obvious irritation. He knew he was right, at that moment. Her new attitude and behavior _was_ definitely causing him trouble and irritation, and he could already see a bleak looking future for him in that aspect. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. 'Damn everything,' he thought in unapparent irritation.

"If you had warned us, Rin and I might not have been in the position we were in today!" she continued.

Receiving no reaction from him, she again threw a punch at him…

This time however, even with closed eyes, Sesshoumaru caught her fist perfectly and stopped her arm dead still.

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise at his completely unexpected reaction, but soon they narrowed into slits and she tried pulling her fist out of his palm.

"Let… go, Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo struggled to get her fist free, pushing against his chest with the other.

"Cease your struggling woman!" Sesshoumaru's voice dripped out like chilling ice, leaving Kikyo frozen. The peace of the forest seemed to ripple, but remained intact.

"Rin was never in any danger," he informed coolly. "Why do you think I left the dragon?"

Kikyo couldn't answer because he made it sound like a statement and not a question.

"I don't know why it chose to save you," he continued. "But if anyone was responsible for putting Rin in danger, then that would be you."

Before Kikyo could protest, argue or simply hit him again, he added, "I already warned you not to get involved with the humans and their measly problems, but you chose to ignore my heeding."

Magenta eyelids flashed open, destroying the sublime peace, his cold eyes stared straight into hers, ignoring the possibility that they might get lost in them, and dared her to challenge what he had said or tell him he was wrong.

Midnight blue eyes shivered under his intense gaze that seemed to burn right into them.

Kikyo snapped her head away from him. She had to admit that he was right on some level, but he didn't have to be so callous and obnoxious about it. 'Cold heartless bastard,' she fumed mentally.

Seeing as she didn't deny his accusation, he released her palm and let it fall against his lower stomach. He watched with slight amusement as Kikyo remained with her head turned away from him, her face bearing a frown that seemed to highlight her features against the light of the moon.

'Now I know how to get on your nerves', he thought in satisfaction. 'See how you like it!'

Kikyo felt like getting of his lap and stomping off, leaving him alone in the forest while she went back to spend the rest of the night on a warm bed next to Rin in Waokuru's sister's house. But then who was she fooling, she always preferred sleeping on him rather than any bed or futon. She had come out there more out of her need than to prevent the Taiyoukai from spending the night alone in a strange forest; not that he wasn't used to it, but she had insisted that Rin spend the night inside rather than outside -with Sesshoumaru, and she perhaps felt a little guilty, personally, about separating her from him in a foreign land.

Giving up on her apparently fruitless show of stubbornness and hurt; that had stopped moments after it had begun, Kikyo turned back to look at him, knowing full well that his eyes had never left their view of her face. Failing to intimidate him with another angry stare, she huffed and then turned around on his lap roughly and leaned her back against his chest with more force than necessary.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow – he had expected her to storm off or do whatever it was that women did when they got angry like she had. But he was quite amused when she did nothing more than puff out her cheeks at him and then turn around and settle herself completely on him. 'Strange,' he thought. 'Just plain strange!'

ooo…ooo

After quite a while of silence and staring into the deep blue shaded night skies, and completely forgetting how angry she was supposed to be at him, Kikyo asked, "How did you know that Ah-Un would be strong enough to protect Rin from the demons?"

Sesshoumaru, who had been studying the skies and the stars himself, tilted his head down to get a partial view of her in her 'in deep thought' look. 'Where did that question come from?' he wondered.

Knowing full well that she wouldn't even think about sleeping till she received an answer to her question, Sesshoumaru replied, "When I got the smell of the old blood of the demons that had been shed in the village and realized that they were bats and using the claw prints to estimate their size, I knew that even a nest full of them couldn't match up to the power of the dragon. So I knew it would have no problem keeping Rin safe.'

As an afterthought he added, "Things would have been smoother if you had let Rin stay with Jaken and the dragon, outside the village."

Kikyo spent some more time in silence, going through what Sesshoumaru had just divulged, forcefully pushing back his last comment of course, while she absent mindedly curled the few of his silver locks that had fallen in front, around her finger.

"How did you come across Ah-Un Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked in complete and very apparent curiosity.

'Why is she so interested in the dragon all of a sudden?' Sesshoumaru had to wonder. 'I had the idea that she couldn't stand the sight of it, so why all these questions about it now?'

"Well?" Kikyo pressed, waiting for an answer, and gathering more of his hair around her finger.

Kikyo smiled when she felt him sigh against her.

"The dragon happened upon me out of the blue one day and destroyed a small party of demons that I was about to kill myself for trying to invade a small part of my lands." Sesshoumaru explained with boredom. "But it seemed to me like it was, for some reason, trying to prove itself to me. It was willing to obey my every command and was powerful and intelligent enough, so I let it serve me."

After a few moments of silence Kikyo asked, "How did you learn to trust it? I mean, how did you trust it enough to leave Rin alone with it?"

Sesshoumaru unintentionally narrowed his eyes at hearing the two questions. He had never really thought about that before. Trust was never an issue with the scaly dragon, but till now he had never wondered why or even briefly thought it strange. He was never one to trust others, not even after centuries of knowing one another, but the dragon had been on the first day; the same as it was now.

That was indeed peculiar and Sesshoumaru wondered why it had been the miko to make him realize as such and why he had never realized or wondered about it on his own.

Finally arriving at the answer to his questions and hers, he replied, "I was always able to read into the mind of the dragon. Its eyes always allowed easy access to the nature of the workings of its mind."

Kikyo's eyebrows narrowed in slight confusion. How was it that he could read it so easily, when she found it so difficult to do and was still unsuccessful in breaking that barrier?

As she kept pondering, she suddenly felt his warm breath along the side of her neck, and suddenly felt very sleepy. Deciding that she would pursue her thoughts at a later time, she placed his hand across her middle, doing the same with his fury white pelt, and then snuggled into him, like a child would in a cot, and settled in for a peaceful night of slumber…

Sesshoumaru watched with indifference as she made herself comfortable without bothering to be polite about it with him, but after he felt her steady breathing… he let out a barely visible, weary sigh of relief.

'She could be a handful sometimes', he thought. 'And it's worse since I have only one hand. Damn that Inuyasha!'

His eyes revealing nothing, he glanced up into the dark blue night skies and wondered why he got stuck with such ordinary beings…

**+Scene Change+**

Waokuru sat staring at the gold statue of the two headed dragon, his face showing his age as he kept turning things over in his head. In actuality, he didn't know what to think anymore. The demon dragon had saved the entire village single handedly, but it was apparent to anyone that it saw no importance in anyone but Rin and the priestess.

A small part of him however wished that it had indeed been the Dragon of Legend that had saved them and not a two headed demon that served another. Reclaiming the staff that he had left leaning against the wall of the cave, he turned to leave…

But his heart almost stopped when he saw Ah-Un standing a few feet in front of him!

'How in the world did it find its way into the secret cave?' he wondered in fear and in fear.

Ah-Un stood strong and powerful in front of him, both heads held high and their eyes focused solely on him.

Waokuru gripped his staff and held it out in a defensive manner. He had bared witness to how the dragon had ripped apart the other demons like they were dried up leaves. Its iron body withstanding their onslaughts and their flame covered bodies, as it flew through the sky thrashing everything that moved. Its eyes had held a determination that was unnatural for a demon of its level of intelligence, and had skillfully avoided every single blast of fire from its adversaries…

The old man couldn't shake the image of Ah-Un breathing out blue fire as its body crackled with pink sparks from the effects of the purification dome it had been standing in initially. He himself had felt the power of the dome the priestess had created, yet the demon had flew in without hesitation, almost as if it had known that it wouldn't be hurt too much or loose its strength and power. But one fact was definitive; Ah-Un was devoted to saving Rin at all and any costs. But the strange thing about that was that he was sure that the Taiyoukai hadn't trained it much with that particular instruction in mind. The dragon's commitment to the safety of the child seemed to be something that it had spawned in its own… for some reason…

Waokuru watched as the eyes of the dragon that stood no more than four feet away from him, left him… to study the golden statue. Waokuru took that chance to wonder how the surely very heavy dragon had crept up behind him without the slightest bit of noise.

Seeing as the dragon was still busy concentrating on the shiny statue, he slowly began slipping away to his left side to pass the dragon.

But he had taken no more than two quiet steps, when its tails blocked his path and the right head; which if he remembered correctly was Ah, roared at him, pushing him back towards the statue and making the walls of the cave almost tremble.

Waokuru, dripping with sweat, watched as the demon dragon took a few step towards him. Both the heads studied him intently, as if contemplating something…

Standing up shakily, Waokuru backed himself against the wall of the cave behind him -to the immediate right of the statue.

Bright light suddenly filled the dark cave, blowing out the torches that had been placed along the ground. Waokuru covered his eyes, but soon opened them to see the scaly green dragon erupt into two different colors. One half of the dragon turned a flaming red while the other turned a brilliant white…

As the gusts of wind pushed him against the wall, he strained to watch the dragon loose its scaly skin and grow thick long fur of the same two colors. Their eyes turned a bright blue, and the tail grew to nearly four times its original length, with what looked like steel spikes along the top side heading all the way to the tip before fanning out into long wild fur. Its body steadily began increasing in size till it had to bend its much longer necks downwards to avoid hitting the roof of the cave. After the light died out, the two headed demon had completely transformed and stood with its long furs dancing wildly, glowing in two different colors, and looking very, very powerful as a bright glow surrounded its steel body…

The two headed demon was gone…

Before him, in all its awe and power, stood the **_Great Dragon of Legend…_**

The mighty creature seemed to fill the entire gigantic cave, filling it with red, white and yellow lights, making darkness hide in fear…

Waokuru collapsed on his knees, his mouth agape…

"How long I have waited to see you," he voiced softly in amazement and joy. "And now finally, you have shown yourself to me…"

Un, the head that represented light, brought its head down within touching distance of the man…

Trembling hands, reached out to touch it…

It felt like soft wool covering iron…

But before he could experience more, the head pulled back and once again the cave was filled with blinding light…

After it died out, the scaly two headed demon stood in the place of the Legendary Dragon of Fire and Light.

Ah-Un had granted the man his last wish, for before the week was over… Waokuru was going to die… a peaceful death…

Waokuru remained speechless as the demon turned and walked away, disappearing into the darkness that had now flooded the cave…

He didn't know for how long he had been staring into the darkness, but once he stepped out of his trance, he relit the torches…

His wisdom told him to question why the dragon had chosen to reveal itself to him…

Looking back at the gold statue, that was an insult to the majestic beauty of the real dragon, he couldn't help but wonder why it chose to serve a demon – who he knew for certain; didn't know the truth about Ah-Un. His memory again flipped back through time… trying to recollect something that he knew reminded him of Sesshoumaru…

Suddenly it hit him…

That particular feature of the Taiyoukai that had troubled him when he first laid eyes on Sesshoumaru…

Scrambling to the floor on his knees, he pulled back scroll upon scroll, till the bottom of the base of the statue was revealed. Placing his hand at a particular point, he slid back a panel…

Carefully reaching inside… he pulled out a thick gold plate…

With shivering hands, he stared at with wide eyes and disbelief…

'It can't be!' he thought shaking his head. 'Why would the great dragon… What connection… What could this mean?'

He studied the image that been imprinted on the plate by his ancestor; the only one to have communicated with the dragon upon its immediate arrival…

He then brushed his fingers across the image; the image of the Dragon of Legend standing on its hind legs, roaring into the skies… as the **_two heads respectfully encircled_**…… _a single**, Crescent, Moon…**_ ?...?...?

**

* * *

Author's Corner**

Well, if that doesn't make you either narrow or widen your eyes in at least a little surprise or mysterious curiosity, then I don't know what will - lol. So I'll try to update as early as I can, and please leave your questions (if any), and thoughts, in any reviews that you wish to gift me with - lol. Till next time…


	28. Power Surge 'The Flaming Aura'

**Author's Corner**

Hey all. So sorry that it took this long, but my projects are really starting to take their toll on my personal time. This chapter, as long as it is, is not as full as it could be, but its okay I guess. 'Thanks' to all those who reviewed, the new reviewers as well as the old ones. I really appreciate you taking the time.

**Author's Notes - Important**

Wow, some of you are really understanding the story and picking it apart to get to the important themes. I am so happy about that!

Remember that I said this was like an adventure, (running in the same format as Inuyasha). Some chapters, (like how one of you have already identified as somewhat of a peculiarity when compared to the plot and theme of the entire story), are just simply stories within the story, with a beginning and an end. The Ah-Un focused chapters; (26 and 27) (I love that scaly dragon – lol), are of that type. Many inside stories like this will probably occur through out the full story. But, they serve as a means of further dipping into the characters and their reactions with the added effect of having to deal with each other. I think most of you identified the parts of their interactions and different reactions. (Again, I am so excited about that he he he). But note; if I have focused strongly or a large part to a particular character (Ah-Un in the last cast), then yes, there will be an effect of them in the entirety of the story, though not always prominent.

And if you're wondering about the two dragon heads circling a crescent moon, well, like so many such questions and mysteries (in case you haven't noticed) that have been spread from the start up to now, will be answered later on – (when? "I can't really say…"). You are free to make you own assumptions (lol), but the mysteries will continue, answered only when the time comes for them to be exposed. Mainly because, for example; even if you (the reader know about the gold plate of the dragon with the crescent moon), the main characters don't. I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to put across.

If you still have doubts or need further clarification pls. ask me. Now I have to rest, before classes in the morning and then I can read all the new stories as well as old. (I love the weekend – heh heh heh).

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_Sometimes_, _it is with a_ **_gentle touch_** _and/or a_**_willingness to care_**, _that even the most_ **_powerful forms of violence_** are **subdued**; **_provided_**, _that the_ **link**… _is_ **pure** _and_ **true - **_PurePower_)

**Chapter 28 : 'Power Surge' - The Flame of an Aura **

Leaves that burned with red, orange and pink shades from the sunset rays, flapped in the wind, making the silent plain at the very end of the back of the castle, shimmer with color along its outer rim. The thin long blades of clean grass were washed almost wholly with gold, as the sun kissed the earth in the distant horizon, and a few impressions of large stars were faintly discerned in the multicolor hazed sky.

Easy, light, and graceful steps led a fair Lady, to the center of the field, her face tanned with the same gold, but it seemed so much more beautiful on her. The dying light tried its best to overpower her deep blue eyes… but failed miserably as they never faltered in their power or their color.

Having reached her destination, Kikyo watched the powerful beast lazily chewing away on the grass, its sharp teeth peeking out only slightly, hiding their true size and steel deep inside, only to be used when it was ordered to or to protect that which belonged to its cold master.

Un lifted its' head to regard the human woman as she stood silent, watching them closely; once again trying to get a feel for them… unsuccessfully though…

Ah, the other head spared the miko only a moment's glance before going back to busily gulping down the tasty spring born grass. However, as it continued eating, it remembered how powerful the human's purification dome had been that night. Powerful as in not with force of destruction, but a force that burned in the pink mist itself, a burn that symbolized the opposite of the intent to hurt… a burn that was born of the heart's desire… to protect…

Ah, though it was rougher and less lenient than it's brother, had a keen sense of being able to look beyond the moment of a human's actions. Looking at the sun that had only a fraction of itself showing in the distant horizon, it thought that perhaps, the human female could indeed… be the one… Even though she seemed distant and cold sometimes, her emotions were very much alive inside of her, more so now than before their master had _fatefully_ intervened…

…oOoOo…

Wondering if she would be considered as mentally unfit, if anybody was to see what she was about to do, she moved a little more closer to Sesshoumaru's Dragon.

"I am sorry," Kikyo said loud enough for the scaly creature to hear. "It was wrong of me to judge you."

Having said that, she again wondered what she had been thinking when she decided to do this. Perhaps it was the wrong she had done to the dragon; a creature as powerful as it would surely have been able to understand her intense dislike of it. Kikyo never made mistakes when in came to treating people or creatures the way they were meant to… but on this one occasion, she realized that she had failed in that respect.

Her conscience wouldn't let her be, until she righted her wrong, even if it meant apologizing to a creature that wouldn't be able to understand a word she uttered. But hoping that it would understand her intentions, and hoping that this would make her feel more comfortable around it, she had opted to speak to it - of sorts…

Taking a quick but gracefully unapparent glance to check on her surroundings, she continued, "My inability to see your true nature was no reason for me to have viewed you so harshly. It was wrong on my part…"

On seeing that the dragon made no attempt to give her any sign that things could change between them, she sighed and said, "Thank you… for saving me and Rin."

Kikyo was about to turn away, when Un let out a soft rumble, making her look back at it in surprise. Kikyo watched as Un rose to its full height, high above her and then let out another rumble…

…oOoOo…

A very few short moments later, Un was pushing its nose against Kikyo's hand playfully, enjoying her soft strokes against the roughness of the skin on its neck.

Ah watched with pretend disinterest as its brother continued to enjoy the human's gentle petting. Ah, had on more than one occasion, seen the scornful and hateful looks she had given them; it wasn't about to let it go or forget that easily!

But on watching how Un continued to enjoy her petting, Ah began to wonder whether she could pat as wonderfully as Rin could. She did seem to be sorry… so why not!

Pushing Un out of the way, it too put its head forward to let the miko pet it.

"I suppose this means that we are friends now," Kikyo said with a smile. "Now only if your master could be that way…"

''_Patience Child,' Fate comforted; in the form of a gentle, soothing spring breeze. 'The time **will** come… I promise you…''_

Soon Ah-Un was enjoying a very good petting; their more than ordinary dragon powers enabled them to feel the warm power that she held within her, through the tips of her fingers…

'Perhaps, she is indeed… _the one_!'

…oOoOo…

"What are you doing?" a cold voice that she knew well, asked her from behind, almost making her jump.

She hated it when he masked his aura and surprised her from behind, though that may not have been his intention. She had let it go the first few times, but he seemed to be making a habit out of it!

"Is it not obvious?" she retorted in response.

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked. "I do not ask questions about the obvious, miko."

Of course, what was she thinking? He had never questioned the obvious and never bothered talking about it or giving it any of his precious interest! 'Damn him', she thought. 'Why does he always have to see beyond the obvious?'

"Reconciling," Kikyo replied finally.

"Is that so," he stated icily, making Ah-Un stand back in attention.

Knowing that no living creature, except for Rin, would be at ease in his sometimes chilling presence, she turned away from Ah-Un to face him.

"Why so annoyed?" Kikyo asked him with a mock smile.

Sesshoumaru would have glared at her, but when they seemed to have less and less of an effect on her since recently, he decided to stick with cold and uninterested.

"Your training," he announced, not wishing to repeat what he had already told her that morning.

"There's still time," Kikyo announced in reply, glancing back at the sun that disappeared completely from view.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows narrowed in irritation. 'She should be more attentive,' he scolded mentally.

"I said at sunset," Sesshoumaru stated. "Not after."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow of her own. Daringly, she asked with amusement, "Are you going to punish me for being late Sesshoumaru?"

**(SLING!)**

Sesshoumaru had pulled out Tenseiga in movements too quick to be seen with the normal eye, and moved to within inches of her face, its blade dangerously close to Kikyo's neck!

"Lesson number one," he said icily, almost in a whisper; making shivers go down Kikyo's back. "Respect your teacher…"

Kikyo had iced-up in place; her pupils almost tiny dots. It had been a while since he had scared her like that. It irked her that he could still do that to her, and even more that she couldn't do anything about it… yet…

Smelling her fear; as sweet as it was, Sesshoumaru smirked in satisfaction and retracted his blade, placing it back in its scabbard with quick and practiced ease, without taking his cold eyes off of her less than warm ones.

Turning gracefully, he walked back in the direction of the castle.

Kikyo glared daggers at his back, sighed, and followed behind him.

…oOoOo…

She had never been in, what he called, the 'Sphere of War', before. Kikyo stared at the inside of the giant circular structure, with its thick walls and very, very, very high ceiling. Hundreds of rough images, of battles and figures standing in different attack positions covered the wall. The wall did however have its share of cracks and damages.

Kikyo was quick to notice that none of the images showed any positions used for defense against attack. She wondered why that was so. 'Do the Lord's of the Western Lands think that they can kill anyone before they have the need to defend?' Kikyo wondered. 'Sesshoumaru _is_ arrogant about his power and his abilities.'

Sesshoumaru placed his armor by a side and walked wordlessly to the very center of the polished floor before sitting down with his legs crossed. Kikyo followed and was about to sit down a few feet in front of him, but was told to move further back.

A good ten meters separating them, Kikyo finally settled down in a lotus position.

Kikyo remained uneasily silent as Sesshoumaru studied her intently.

"Can we begin?" Kikyo asked exasperatedly.

"Not yet," he voiced coolly. "You are not ready yet."

Kikyo was about to argue but she thought better of it and kept quiet, looking at anywhere but his intense gold eyes, that she could see clearly even from this distance.

Nearly an hour later; and Sesshoumaru still hadn't spoken a word or started the lesson. Kikyo found her-self unable to remain patient… or was it just around him that she was like this? She was born a mirror of patience, patience that could rival the Taiyoukai's, but sitting in the cold hard floor and having nothing to look at except the images on the wall; which were too far away to see clearly, and Sesshoumaru, it was waning.

Out of frustration, she let her perfect upright sitting posture relax, her spine bending slightly and her arms drooping as they reached to hold her knees.

"Miko………" Sesshoumaru called softly, not willing to surprise her even a bit.

Kikyo looked at him with surprise but in her weak posture.

"Now… you are ready," he announced.

"But.."

"Beings that have powers like us can only control it with our minds and not our bodies," Sesshoumaru said, cutting her off. "That is lesson number two."

Kikyo realized with irritation that he was waiting all this time for her to relax. She wondered why he hadn't just told her to do that. She thought of asking him but decided that she would be better off not knowing and if Sesshoumaru thought it important for her to know, he would tell her.

"Now," Sesshoumaru called her attention. "Let me see your aura."

"See, my aura?"

Kikyo thought that making her aura appear was not under her control but just a side effect of when she used her powers.

'This is going to take longer than I thought,' Sesshoumaru sighed mentally. 'Damn humans.'

"Do not be alarmed by what I am about to do." Sesshoumaru warned.

"What are you going to do?" Kikyo asked a little uneasily, without showing it in her face or her voice.

Kikyo watched as Sesshoumaru flexed his claws and then brought out his Light Whips. One of her eyebrows arched upwards in calculating measures.

Slowly the whips extended towards her along the ground till they reached and then circled her almost all the way around.

"You can feel the power of the whips." Sesshoumaru pointed out, instead of asking. He wasn't one to waste time in asking useless questions, especially when it was for someone else's benefit.

Kikyo nodded tensely; the whips, even though they were very dull now compared to how she had seen them on the two occasions before, were a little too close for her liking.

"You can feel the power of the whips because your aura also has power, even if not the same kind," he pointed out again.

And Kikyo nodded again.

"I will steadily increase the power in the whips. When you feel like the power is too overwhelming for your aura, you will use your powers to counter it. But when you do, concentrate on the aura and not the power… if you remain calm you will sense your aura just before you release your powers. Understood?"

"Yes," Kikyo replied.

"When you feel your aura, concentrate on it and _do not_ loose focus. Since you have never accessed your aura before, it might be slightly overwhelming but you have to remain calm and control it. If you don't, since it has been tapped into - and is therefore free to act of its own accord, may react violently."

"What do you mean 'Violent'?" Kikyo asked with narrowed eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed… 'Perhaps I should not have used that particular word,' he thought. 'But, she should be aware of the risks of what she is about to do.'

"Simply that it may, cause you harm." Sesshoumaru answered nonchalantly, hoping that she wouldn't think too much about that possibility of the lesson.

Kikyo looked down at the floor in thought. There was something in his tone that told her that he was holding back in giving her an accurate description of the exact nature of what the word 'violent' meant in her case.

Mentally shrugging that thought off, she said, "Continue."

Sesshoumaru's pupils were washed over with a cold storm that made them glint in the well lit hall after she said 'continue'.

He didn't like her tone one bit! She made it sound like he had been waiting on her, to assess the thoughts of continuing with the lesson or not -once she learnt of the risk involved.

The five light whips slowly floated into the air leaving enough space between them as they surrounded her like a palm that was almost closed.

"Close your eyes and see with your mind," Sesshoumaru instructed and Kikyo followed.

Slowly the dull whips began to glow with growing intensity as Sesshoumaru increased its power, holding back the poison that itched to course the shimmering lines of green.

Slowly Kikyo began to feel the growing aura that was a fragment of Sesshoumaru's complete one. Relaxing herself further, she tapped into her aura just before she readied her powers to protect her from the aura that was not hers. Having accessed her aura; the 'heart' that controlled the flow of her powers, she concentrated on it…

Sesshoumaru watched as the air around her body began to shake and become slightly distorted, like the effects of evaporation of water. What seemed like pink fumes began to appear all around her until it looked like she was sitting inside a misty flame of pink.

The lengthy material of her clothes and her hair started rising slowly and flowing ever so smoothly, resisting gravity to a certain extent.

But just as Kikyo was gaining a fair amount of confidence in what she had achieved so far, that which Sesshoumaru had warned about, happened!

The same burning feeling that Kikyo had experienced twice before; when she had tapped into her new powers to first fight Bunaraku and the second time against the demon bats, flooded her chest. But the pain did not vanish like the last two times. Instead it seemed to increase… uncontrollably. Kikyo felt her mind weakening and loosing control.

Kikyo tried to close the access she had on her aura, but the pain stood in her way and seemed to diminish all her efforts to do so.

The neutral expression on Kikyo's face was replaced with one that showed extreme pain.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he instantly pulled the light whips back into his hand.

"Concentrate…" he urged coldly.

Kikyo heard him clearly but her concentration was failing rapidly because of the still increasing pain. It felt like her insides were on fire!

Kikyo found that she was unable to open her eyes… Her mouth though, appeared to be functioning…

"Sess.. Sesshoumaru… he.. help…" Kikyo managed to get the words out with very apparent difficulty.

'She is loosing her body to her powers.' Sesshoumaru realized. 'Damn! This could get complicated.'

Finally, unable to bear the pain –she let go, hoping that whatever was happening to her would stop. The intense burn and the power she felt in the middle of her chest died…

Sesshoumaru was on his feet in an instant and watched as the pink flame began to dim around her…

However, his own aura began to send him alerts. Pausing in his stride, Sesshoumaru frowned. He could feel her power decrease but that very same demon aura was signaling him of danger. 'What the hell?' he asked himself in annoyance.

Kikyo's hair and her clothes began to settle down softly.

Sesshoumaru watched as the pained expression vanished from her face.

The Taiyoukai concentrated on her closed eyes, but his eyes almost… almost widened in surprise by what happened next.

Kikyo's eyes shot open! Her eyes were completely filled and glowing with an incredibly brilliant white-pink glow! Her blue eyes were no more, gone, lost to the glare of her powers.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Kikyo let out an ear splitting scream, her normally smooth flowing voice superimposed with a strong ethereal tone that indicated the incredible amount of power suddenly flowing through her, without restraint

Just when Kikyo had thought that the pain subsided, it had come back with unexpected and incredible force to consume her completely…

The dimming flame, that was her aura, suddenly **_ignited_**; it's light blinding. Pink power in fierce crackling thick jagged lines, flew out of her in all directions with the same intensity and almost the same speed as real lightning.

The Sphere of War was filled with the powerful resonating sound of her energy cracking around her; beautiful… wild… free… and totally out of control…

Sesshoumaru leapt back as a blast of energy headed his way. He could feel the heat from it well before it got even close to him…

Her power was incredible…!

The several guards outside the structure ran in with weapons at the ready. They halted immediately upon entering. The whole structure seemed to be filled with purification power in unreal quantities.

Without warning, the blasts of power that were disorganized until now and shooting out in random directions, suddenly changed course and headed straight for the guards.

Some of the guard's skins burned off their bodies even before the crackling jagged beams made contact with them. Some were melted in seconds, other pushed back against the wall and held in place till they were burnt alive and instantaneously turned to ashes.

Every single demon that had entered the structure was killed with merciless ferocity.

Kikyo was aware of what was happening but she had absolutely no way of stopping it or controlling it. Her powers had been set free and now they would attack anyone who had demon blood… - thus accomplishing its purpose…

Sesshoumaru watched as all his guards were completely destroyed, and worse; her power was still growing… by leaps and bounds, no less!

Sesshoumaru evaded several of the crackling beams as he thought of what to do. He now knew well that the miko had completely lost her control over her aura. There was no way of stopping it… other than by………… killing her!

'Damn!' Sesshoumaru cursed with intensity. 'I should have realized that she had this much power, especially since it is now part of her blood! Damn! If I do end her life then there might not be a sure way of eliminating the threat of the dark orbs."

Sesshoumaru sailed into the air as two beams crashed together below him; missing their target.

The dome structure was starting to get filled with the blinding light…

…oOoOo

Outside the structure and outside the castle walls, demons watched the pink glow that was very visible against the darkness of the night. They could feel the purification power all the way here! They watched in shocked silence as the glow seemed to increase in intensity and power…

…oOoOo…

'I have no choice!' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I _have_ to kill her!'

But he frowned when he thought of how he was going to accomplish that. He was sure that Tenseiga would protect him from the beams, but the problem was that the beams were all about and coming at him in every possible direction! He was also quite certain that he could not kill her using his own powers because he doubted that he could get close enough to attempt that. The other problem was that he would need to withdraw any barrier that Tenseiga provided him with in order to release the Soul Cutter; the only way to destroy her.

Despite him-self, Sesshoumaru actually wondered for a moment whether the Soul Cutter would be able to defeat her constantly increasing power on the way and still have enough power to reach and destroy her. …The air in the circular structure was beginning to burn and increase in temperature.

Suddenly the Power of Purity exploded from within Kikyo, cracking the thick wall of the dome all-round.

Her head shot up and her body with her sideways outstretched arms was lifted into the air where she remained floating in position! Kikyo was _flying_, in place of-course, but still… **_flying_**! Her hair broke free and rose up into the air to dance above her like wild dancing flames that were pink instead of red. Her entire body started to be bathed in an intense, thick pink light!

Kikyo looked ghostly beautiful, but she also looked absolutely terrifying. Her whitish pink eyes only added to the truth of how incredibly frightening she was!

Sensing the danger its' master was in, the Tenseiga prepared to help in what ever way it could. But it **_refused_** to harm her!

The powerful mystic sword suddenly pulsed, alerting Sesshoumaru to its readiness to handle the situation the way **_it_** saw fit.

Floating in the air, Sesshoumaru let out a low growl as he unsheathed his sword; he could already tell that it was going to act according to its own will, especially when he couldn't feel the power of destruction flowing through its thin sharp blade.

"There is no way to stop her but to kill her." Sesshoumaru growled at the sword, knowing full well that it wouldn't listen.

With a surge of energy, the blade flowed with an incredible amount of pure energy. Like electricity, it flowed through the hilt and entered Sesshoumaru through his hand.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red repeatedly when his body was filled by the power of the sword.

The primal beast that had once again stirred having sensed her power was made to settle down, by the influence of the power of the sword that was now flowing through his very being. The primal beast had stirred this time with the intension of killing and killing alone. It hadn't got any female scent; only the incredible threatening and almost overwhelming power.

The magenta stripes in Sesshoumaru's face became jagged, but the sword managed to settle his aura that fought to be released so that it could set free the powerful demon beast within.

The Tenseiga fused with his aura and using his own natural barrier, it formed a brilliant blue see-through glowing sphere around him.

Seven beams of purification beams collided into the sphere, but the powerful sword neutralized the power and prevented any of them from reaching its' master.

Sesshoumaru's superior Taiyoukai abilities and the power of his mind helped him compose him-self quickly and get accustomed to the borrowed power that was flowing through him.

'Now what?' he asked the sword with a calculative look.

In response, the 'sword of two worlds' pulsed and then did something it had never done before!

It pushed or rather pulled, Sesshoumaru towards the hovering miko!

The large number of purification beams crashed into the steadily approaching orb, but they _seemed_ to have little or no effect.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the sphere that he was engulfed in –unwillingly, shivered and vibrated each time a beam crashed into it.

The purification power turned almost white as it fought to repel the approaching orb, even if it meant completely exhausting the body that it was trapped in!

The front of the sphere ignited into a fiery blue that kept flowing backwards, across the surface, in tarnished waves.

The sphere finally made contact with Kikyo's body… and then began pulling her inside towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru immediately glared at the sword. He couldn't understand why it was making such an effort to save her. That angered him, but he had no time to express it as Kikyo's body was constantly being absorbed into the sphere.

The purification power was starting to course out through the parts of her body that weren't inside the orb yet.

Tenseiga was straining under the force and intensity of the purification powers; its' master didn't have the **_will_** to let it save her, so it was fighting the battle alone…

Kikyo regained a small amount of control over her body, and she immediately reached out with her hands and clutched onto Sesshoumaru's haori. The pain seemed to be getting worse… almost unbearable…

Tenseiga pulsed when it realized that Kikyo had made some sort of physical contact with its' master. With renewed determination, and giving Sesshoumaru only a moment to understand what it was about to do, it covered his body with pure blue crackling energy and infused in him, with his own aura, the power to bring Kikyo back in control…

Kikyo felt the slight regaining of control the closer she got to Sesshoumaru, so mustering up all the effort she could, she crushed herself against him, her arms tightly grasping him around his middle body.

Heeding the swords persuasion to get even closer to her, Sesshoumaru put his sword holding hand around her to support her, bent his head down, and captured her soft lips in a kiss… that invoked mental consciousness…

Kikyo's otherworldly eyes were covered over as her soft eyelids with their long petite eyelashes folded… unable to remain open, as a blissfully cool wave coursed through her body… closing the opened aura and giving her back control of her body.

With timorous resistance, the powers of purity that were constantly being held at bay with the greatest difficulty by the Tenseiga, pulsed and retreated back into she who carried it…

Tenseiga had never before fought such an incredible amount of power to protect, its' master and the one who was the cause of the near disaster, and it pulsed weakly before once again becoming a cold piece of steel. It had warned Sesshoumaru never to let that happen again, for if it did, her powers would be too great for it to protect her or him!

The protective sphere vanished like mist into the air, revealing with all clearness the man and woman who floated high above the ground… embraced in a kiss…

To further disconcert an already ticked off Taiyoukai, Kikyo refused to let go of his person or his lips as they slowly descended down to earth, afraid that her powers might resurface when she thought that they had been suppressed, only to come out kicking… like last time.

The intense burning sensation was completely gone… like it had never been there. Kikyo knew that that was nothing to ponder about since the same thing had happened on the two occasions that _she_ had used the Powers of Purity.

As the couple touched the ground ever so gently, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and let out a deep but placid growl from within his chest as his mouth was still rendered unusable for anything other than what she wanted them for at the moment.

Hearing his gentle rumble Kikyo parted her lips with his and loosened the almost death like grip she had around him.

Holding the sword down at his side, Sesshoumaru watched as the miko ever so slowly, opened her eyes to look at his…

His golden eyes were met with the pure true-blue eyes that were colored with the essence of the moonlit night skies and the deepest soul soothing oceans…

For a moment in a moment, seeing her soft deep blue eyes instead of the powerful but unnatural glowing pink orbs, Sesshoumaru almost considered, in a small recess of his mind, to let out a miniscule smile that was coated with that unfamiliar feeling of 'gladness,' …to see her well…

But Sesshoumaru had gotten rid of the habit of pondering over miniscule and unimportant thoughts a long time ago, so he sliced apart those feelings and sheathed his sword.

'Here it comes,' Sesshoumaru thought somewhat irritatedly, thinking that she was going to start accusing him of things, that he was in no way responsible for, and all the while increasing the volume of her speech!

But he was caught quite unaware when Kikyo smothered her face into his chest and once again wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

Kikyo didn't want to think about what had just happened to her and the lives that she had taken, and willed those thoughts away as she took comfort in attaching herself to the Taiyoukai; even as cold and uncaring as he was, he was the one sure thing that she knew, he had become her rock –however jagged and unfriendly it was…

Sesshoumaru was about to growl in protest, thinking of the compromising situation he would be put into when the other guards came in to check on what had happened, but he felt the miko go limp and caught her as she began sliding down… unconscious.

"Her body must be exhausted,' Sesshoumaru thought in realization. 'Curses! Could she not have held on till she got back to her room?'

Having no choice, he carried her in his arm and steadied her in her horizontal placing with the help of his fury pelt. Kikyo, in her unconscious state, reacted immediately and placed her right hand against his chest, just above her breast and below where her head lay rested against his right shoulder.

'Damn!' Sesshoumaru inwardly cursed again, watching her peaceful and perfectly unworried face. 'Does she always have to put me in such predicaments?'

Knowing that his question might very well go unanswered, for he doubted that anyone could have answers to what this miko did, he began walking to the entrance of the structure; his movements so graceful and soft that Kikyo didn't feel it in the slightest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Gansoku called loudly as he and nearly three hundred soldiers hurriedly made their way into the gravely damaged Sphere of War, only to come to a complete stand still with utter shock literally exploding onto all of their faces, the skin almost ripping off their faces.

Their Lord was carrying the human woman… and he seemed to be doing it very gently… almost as if he was unwilling to let her feel any discomfort whatsoever!

"My Lord! What happened?" Gansoku exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru shot him and all the soldiers a death glare, completely silencing them and leaving them immobile.

"She had an accident and briefly lost control of her powers," Sesshoumaru informed with withheld anger in having to waste his words on measly soldiers. "She is minimally hurt but will require rest as she has exhausted herself. Inform the subjects as such. That is all."

Sesshoumaru then continued forward without any further words, as the soldiers made a path in-between them and bowed when he passed through.

Once his Lord had left, Gansoku scanned the almost crumpling stone structure that had stood for centuries. 'If this is what she is capable of doing when she has an accident,' Gansoku thought nervously. '…I would hate to see what she would do if angered!'

…oOooo…

All the servants did a double take when they saw their Lord enter the castle with the human miko, snug in his arm.

They couldn't help but stare open mouthed as Sesshoumaru passed them wordlessly.

While Jaken's eyes bulged out of their sockets, Samaege almost tripped, and had to hold onto the wall to steady herself.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not even Rin had been in such a position as this with their Great Lord! Samaege studied Kikyo who lay comfortably in the Lord's grasp, even though she seemed to unconscious, her black hair trailing down over his arm, her head resting softly against his shoulder and her right palm gently fisting the silk of his haori on his chest. It occurred to Samaege that she seemed a little too comfortable... as if completely accustomed to being held by him, as if this wasn't the first time!

Samaege kept her thoughts to herself as she watched the Lord make his way towards the Royal Chambers.

The two guards that stood outside the Giant Silver doors exchanged silent looks as they opened the doors for their Lord to enter. They were ready to attack thinking that this was an imposter, but their sense of smell and their ability to identify his unique Youki; which was almost completely suppressed for some reason, was what prevented them from doing so.

…oOooo…

Standing in the dimly lit broad passageway and facing the doors to the Rose Room, Sesshoumaru looked at the miko with narrowed eyes and chill winds flowing out of them in a flurry; With her in his arm, he had no way to open the door!

Looking up at the offending pieces of wood, the Lord of the Western Lands felt like kicking them open. But even though such thoughts, that were very unlikely of him, were starting to increase in number since the miko's involvement in his life, he would still not show them or act them out. Kicking down doors was something that low class mutts - like Inuyasha, did when they could not think of a better way or lacked the patience to work out a solution.

Concentrating on the large silver handle of the door, he used his psionic abilities to open one door; which opened a big enough path way to let him in sideways…

Once in, Sesshoumaru smirked in satisfaction at that fact that he hadn't used excessive force to work around the problem.

With the aggravating memory of what had happened the last time he had attempted this, he was extra cautious in laying her to sleep.

Immediately after, Sesshoumaru realized with a grim sigh that his pelt was caught underneath her and held tightly in one of her hands.

He knew that desperate measures had to be taken in such a circumstance, especially and only since it involved a perturbing Miko, whose face and the skin on her neck and arms, was washed with a light blue hue from the distilled beams of the moonlight that lit the otherwise dark room.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru realized what he had to do.

A randomly flickering glow filled his upper body from beneath the pelt and moments after… it slid off his body and fell onto the futon.

He growled inwardly at the thought of having to leave his pelt, which was a part of his body, in her hands for the night… but it was either that or the risk of him having to sleep in the same bed with her, again.

Taking a glance back at the sleeping miko, Sesshoumaru raised a curious eyebrow as he watched her smother her face into his clean white pelt, then smirked and closed the door behind him…

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note**

I was wondering whether it was a good idea (on my part), to stop the Author's - **Point to Note**'s. If any of you guys think that it maybe helpful to you, please tell me (I don't want you to be confused or miss the important parts). Out of whatever reviews I get, I'll decide on whether to put the notes again, based on what the majority of you'll say.

Also, if you have a question (and are not a fan fiction member), pls. leave an e-mail address for me to reply to. I am not allowed to answer questions on the chapter page. If you leave your address, I'll make sure to answer any questions or doubts you have, even from the past chapters. Thanks.

The answer to what I think about the different pairings; I will put it up on my profile the first chance I get some free time. That way anyone who wants to know can read up on it (if you really want to know). Lol.

Anyway, thanks again, to every single reviewer from last time. Pls. bear with me, if I get delayed with the next chapter. Thanks


	29. Midnight Banter

**Author's Corner**

Thanks to all those who reviewed, both old and new. Still busy busy busy. (Sweatdrop)- I make it a point to mention how busy I am, just so you guys remember that I am still doing my project work, and that's why I sometimes get delayed with updates. But I won't mention my project anymore – lol. Thanks for being patient with me, for whenever I get really late. I am really happy to hear your thoughts about the story and thanks for the support…

**Author's Note**

This chapter is kinda connected (not necessarily), to the next. Or rather, the next chapter is kind of a continuation to this (again, not necessarily).

If you get confused about the night and crescent moon inside the passage, read (**Chapter 13 : Home, Sweet Home**). I think the description for the passageway is somewhere in the middle of that chapter. (Just a suggestion, but I think that you should at least skim through the middle part of that chapter). If you remember the description of the passage and outer room designs, then you should not get confused. (Am I being troublesome? – lol)

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 29 : Midnight Banter **

Blinding pure pink light, erupted into all directions, destroying everything that it came across. Trees were gashed and ignited in flames. The clear cut grass sizzled before it charred away. The beams that latched onto the feeling demons ripped back their skin as it dissolved them into bubbling smoky liquids that singed the black ground in gross puddles. The little bear demon child scampered away, but the powers of purity lashed out at him mercilessly and incinerated him with excruciating pain –his big black eyes staring at Kikyo, silently asking… 'Why?'

…Oooo…

Kikyo sat up on the futon and held her hand against her heaving chest. She had just awoken from a terrible nightmare… A nightmare in which she had again lost control of her powers and they had run wild, killing and destroying everything that she had come to tolerate and even care for –to a certain extent.

Looking around the space that was profoundly covered in darkness, she realized that she was back in her room.

'Sesshoumaru must have brought me here.' Kikyo thought; the possibility that someone else might have touched her and brought her here not occurring to her in the least. She somehow had no doubts, that no matter whatever said and done, Sesshoumaru would never let any demon touch or lay a finger on her – even if it was to help! Her ability to come to such a conclusion without realization may be questionable, but it had somehow been burned into her mind that the cold demon Lord of the West, would rather cut off his other arm than let anyone touch her; her who came to rest on him when the moon shone and secret silence reigned through the milieus.

A sudden chill ran down her spine and Kikyo realized that she was drenched in sweat and still in her pink and white royal clothing. Wiping off the beads of perspiration, that made her face look oily and shiny, with the sleeve of her outfit, she gracefully put her feet down from the side of the futon.

She was about to stand up when her hand caught the soft fur that was wrapped around her middle.

'Sesshoumaru's Pelt,' Kikyo thought with surprise as she disentangled it from her body. 'I did not know that he could part it from his body.'

Holding the soft mass in her lap, Kikyo couldn't help but wonder whether Sesshoumaru had left the pelt just for her.

Kikyo smiled under the moonlight that seeped in through the window next to her futon; 'perhaps the Demon Lord could be considerate sometimes.'

Carefully placing the pelt on the futon, Kikyo stepped into the bathroom for a late night shower. Kikyo opted to bathe in the cold water and after a little while of slight discomfort, she soon got used to the temperature. Slowly, her body was cooled and revitalized.

Wiping herself off and drying her hair, the miko slipped on her undergarment for the lower part of her body and then a thin arm-cut night gown that was light blue in color, making it glow a dull bluish-white, every time she moved across a window that poured in the translucent blue moon light.

Now with her hair streaming around her, Kikyo stared, with arms folded, at the mass of delicate soft fur on the futon.

The Miko's body was cool but it was starting to get slightly chilly. Kikyo frowned briefly as she revised the thoughts that had gone through her head when she embraced herself to protect herself from the slight cold.

'It is not like he can stop me anyway.' Kikyo thought finally, after quiet consideration.

Having made up her mind, she tiptoed to the futon with bare feet, picked up the pelt and made her way towards the doors.

Gently turning the handle of the door she eased herself into the passageway. Once outside, Kikyo frowned again. Was she really sneaking around in the dark?

She shrugged it off as nonsense and told herself that she was merely being quiet so as to not alert anyone else of what she was attempting to do. And she was about to attempt something that was very dangerous at that – even one with a firm and steady frame of mind would have considered what she was about to do as completely suicidal. But Kikyo, even though she had a far steadier mindset than most, didn't really think about the consequences of what she was about to do. With the subject matter that was involved in this instance, said consequences, to her, would be nothing more than growls and perhaps a cold remark or two and maybe an insult or three.

Kikyo smirked silently at that thought of being bombarded with taunts and insults; they had no power and were useless against her now.

However, Kikyo took a deep breath, before noiselessly walking towards the night within the passageway. Standing under the night, she looked at the crescent moon that glimmered in the dark, her blue eyes watching it with a curiosity that it hadn't been graced with the first time around.

Focusing back on her current course of action, she took another deep breath and then placed her hand against one of the two giant gold doors. Slowly she slid them to the handle and taking hold of it, gently turned…

The door swung open easily to reveal darkness beyond. Not being able to see further than her nose, Kikyo cautiously stepped into… Sesshoumaru's Room!

Having closed the door, she felt the wall on her left and used it as a means of support as she made her way through the darkness. Kikyo stopped when she barely discerned two silver doors; one to her right and one to her left.

…Oooo…

Sesshoumaru lay on his large King's Bed, wearing loosely fitting white hakama's and his inner haori. His bare feet placed less than a foot away from each other as they lay relaxed and straight. His eyes, not surprisingly, were open and looking into space; even though the design of the ceiling was very close to that – a complete night with what seemed like countless stars that could only be seen in darkness.

Sesshoumaru had been resting, with his head on a soft pillow and his hand placed on his lower chest, when his senses alerted him of the miko's approach towards his room – with his pelt.

Sesshoumaru growled inwardly. 'What does she want now?' he thought angrily. 'She had better not be attempting to enter this Sesshoumaru's Room!'

A few moments later, Sesshoumaru mentally winced when he sensed her open the door and enter. Growling inwardly again, his sharp eyes and powerful senses enabled him to get a clear mental picture of where exactly the miko was in his room. 'Damn it!' he cursed when he saw her nearing his bed.

…Oooo…

Passing the two doors and then another two, along what was a small passageway; Kikyo froze when she realized how big his chamber really was. It was nearly three times the size of hers and _hers_ was big! 'Too much space for one person,' Kikyo noted immediately.

There were several open windows with silky _black_ curtains pulled across them, flowing mesmerizingly in the wind. The room was evenly lit with dim moonlight on both sides that somehow seemed to increase the chill of the room. It was then that she noticed the large, high bed that was covered in black sheets and pillows.

Kikyo was now more than aware of Sesshoumaru's sleeping habits; which were basically that he had none. The only time she had ever seen him sleep was on the two occasions that she had rubbed his ear for him; at her insistence and his attempted dismissal of-course.

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyo called in a whisper.

No answer.

It was amazing how quickly Kikyo got angry now when he refused to acknowledge her. But she had been that way since the first time they had spent the night together, under the Cloud Tree, and it wasn't that much of a surprise that that habit had increased with all the time that had passed between then and now.

Eyeing the almost shadowy figure of the irritating human woman a few feet away from the foot of his bed to his left, the Taiyoukai kept quiet in hopes of discouraging her from proceeding any further. He hadn't let anyone enter his room for centuries! And now here she was, strolling in on her own without even having the decency to ask him for his permission!

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows narrowed after that thought. He realized that the miko was intelligent enough to know that he wouldn't give her permission even if she had indeed asked for it.

His eyes narrowed further when she called his name in a whisper and then slowly began approaching the bed. "Damn…" he cursed under his breath.

"I heard that Sesshoumaru," Kikyo informed, a little above a whisper, with a wry smile. "I do not take kindly to being greeted in such a manner from a demon of all things.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said after a smirk, making the chill of the room more than triple.

"May I approach?" Kikyo asked teasingly.

"You ask as if though I have a say in the matter," Sesshoumaru retorted coolly.

"I was merely being polite," Kikyo said in defense, still standing in the shadows and still unable to see head or foot of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked again and said, "That is what you keep saying. But I have yet to understand how your supposed politeness oversteps the boundaries of my privacy."

"You know well that you are supposed to spend the night with me," Kikyo reminded calmly.

"Yes, but you did not request my presence tonight." Sesshoumaru informed equally calmly.

"I was unconscious," Kikyo stated dryly. "I had no opportunity to make said request."

"And who's fault is that?" the Taiyoukai asked in a low and slightly dangerous voice, which held traces of faintly discernable amusement around the edges.

No answer came for a while but then the shadowy figure, with a little hesitation, asked in a low tone, "Did I… hurt anyone?"

Sesshoumaru thought it strange that she appeared to be concerned about the demons.

"You exterminated thirty seven of my guards," Sesshoumaru replied without the slightest care.

After another spell of silence she asked, "Did they have… families?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes this time as he again wondered why she was suddenly so concerned about the demons that she hates.

"No." Sesshoumaru replied curtly, speculating as to what was going on in the miko's head.

After more careful pondering, Sesshoumaru asked, "Do you feel sorry for them?"

"I do," Kikyo admitted a little dejectedly.

"Why is that?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Do you not relish your opportunities to destroy demon kind?"

Kikyo glared at him through the shadows. He could be such a dolt sometimes! Sesshoumaru may understand perfectly well her personality but he was not so well understanding of her character. Of all the times she hated Sesshoumaru the demon, she hated him the most when he acted like a cold and heartless bastard and worse when he sometimes wondered out loud why she acted differently, even when he knew perfectly well that she was human.

"I do not take the lives of the innocent," Kikyo replied a little heatedly. "I only kill demons that have taken innocent lives and I most certainly do not relish in what I do."

"Hmm…" Sesshoumaru mused. With the images of the battle between her and Bunaraku at the back of his head, he could have easily argued with what she had just said, but decided against it; The miko seemed to be a little angry…

Pushing back her glare, Kikyo stepped towards the bed till she was standing right next to it and looking down at Sesshoumaru.

He didn't look at her, but kept his eyes trained on the 'night' ceiling, like he must have been doing since he came to bed.

"Here is your pelt," Kikyo said placing the soft mass on his chest. "Thank yo.."

Before she could finish expressing thanks, his chest, started glowing a bright green and the pelt slithered across his body and connected itself to his person across his right shoulder.

Kikyo stood silent, somewhat surprised by what she had just seen.

Finally stepping out of her thoughts, she eased herself onto the bed and snuggled in next to the warm body of the Taiyoukai.

Kikyo managed to hide her smile when he let out a warning growl for having stepped into his space.

Seeing as she was on his left side, she softly crushed the stump of his hand under her breasts as she shifted to rest her head comfortably against his chest.

'Irritating woman," Sesshoumaru mumbled in his thoughts with a sigh.

The very light material of her night gown still allowed some of the cold to seep in, so Kikyo sat up on the bed and looked about for a sheet to cover herself with. On finding a large, almost silky black sheet, she fluffed it out and pulled it over herself and the Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru of-course, growled again…

"You will be back in your room before sunrise tomorrow." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Fine," Kikyo said with the least bit of bother, snuggling closer into his warmth and placing her left hand across his middle.

Kikyo had come to Sesshoumaru to enjoy a good night's sleep, but the large dark room somehow made her keep her eyes open.

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyo called while her eyes lazily tried to scan the room that was dimly lit in a foggy shade of blue. "Why haven't you allowed anyone into your room all these years?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head down to look at the top of hers. 'How did she know about that?' he wondered with a little surprise.

On working out the answer he thought that he should have a strong word with the servants about telling the miko about things that were not of her concern or theirs.

"None of your business." Sesshoumaru snapped out coldly.

"Hmp!" Kikyo exhaled. "Come now demon, you can tell me."

"I can," Sesshoumaru informed coolly. "I simply choose not to."

"Snob," Kikyo voiced fearlessly.

Sesshoumaru was getting really riled about how her lack of respect for him just kept growing.

'The woman has practically lost all her fear of me,' Sesshoumaru thought crossly. 'The only times she does fear me now is when she knows she did something wrong or took her games with me too far. Damn it."

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyo called again after a while, to his greatest irritation. "Will I be having future lessons with my powers?"

Sesshoumaru almost smiled sardonically at hearing that, and said, "Unlikely."

With a sigh Kikyo pressed her face into his chest and asked, "What do I do now?"

"Sleep," Sesshoumaru suggested coolly, knowing full well that that wasn't what she was referring to.

"Very funny," Kikyo retorted a little scathingly, her words almost inaudible since her lips were crushed against his chest.

Putting her head up, she pulled herself upwards till she rested her head on her palm as the elbow lay crushed into the soft material of the bed, a few inches from his head, and looked at his quite clearly visible golden eyes with a solemn expression.

"I am being serious Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said with both frustration and a little worry. "How will I learn to control my powers now?"

After a few moments of careful and precision thought, Sesshoumaru suggested, "Perhaps since you have experienced the power of your aura in its raw form, your mind will be able to better control your powers now."

"You can't be sure of that," Kikyo said somewhat dejectedly.

"No," Sesshoumaru agreed.

"That's not what you're supposed to say…" Kikyo complained grumblingly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that…

"You're supposed to say; 'We'll find a way.'" Kikyo continued, after which she once again buried her face, this time in his neck.

'What the hell does she mean by that?' Sesshoumaru thought in confusion.

"Oh Sesshoumaru, _sometimes_ you just don't know what to say to a woman." Kikyo informed him gloomily.

This was another one of those times when the great and wise Lord of the Western Lands had no idea what the perturbing miko was talking about. If he was anyone else, his eyebrow would have started twitching.

After a time of peaceful silence, Kikyo's idle left hand began to trace the markings on his face.

"Do you have to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked irritatedly.

"No, but I like doing it."

Kikyo once again rested her head on her palm as the softly traced the stripes on his cheeks.

Her now extremely powerful miko senses, gave her the ability to more easily sense the incredible demon power hidden under the magenta stripes. It still unnerved her knowing that it was demon power, but all the same, it was exciting to touch it like she was doing now; to know that such power existed and somehow comforting to know that it wouldn't hurt her.

Daring herself, her soft fingers left his check and slowly made their way to his lips, tracing over them gently. She had never touched his lips with anything but her own ones, and they had seemed soft yet strong somehow, but under her fingers, they were just soft and supple.

Sesshoumaru moved his golden orbs to look at her blue ones, under the presumed safe assumption that they were concentrating else where. He watched with some amusement at how her eyes seemed to be so focused on what seemed to be his lips, this time. He was quite intrigued at how she could possibly place so much of her concentration on something as simple as his lips and how she was so focused on what ever thoughts that were surely going through her head.

Kikyo delicately parted his lips to reveal the sharp white fangs underneath them. Without the slightest fear or introversion, she placed her pinky finger over the daggers of death and traced them from top to bottom and even felt how sharp they were at the end.

His fangs seemed to fascinate her somehow, for some reason…

Perhaps it was since she had never been given the opportunity to study such fangs before, or because it was an odd thing to do, or perhaps since she was shy before… and she wasn't why _with him_, anymore…

"Doesn't your tongue get cut out when you accidentally bite them?" Kikyo suddenly asked with complete and utter curiosity.

Sesshoumaru felt like biting off her finger that was invading his mouth, after hearing her question!

"Why would I bite my tongue?" he asked in response.

"Everyone bites their tongue by accident one time or another," Kikyo replied casually.

"I am not like everyone else." Sesshoumaru told her with the same casualness.

"Indeed," Kikyo mocked.

Kikyo gasped when the sharp knife like fangs snapped shut.

He had almost bitten off her finger!

Kikyo glared Chinese canons at him…

Sesshoumaru simply smirked in reaction.

"You ass!" Kikyo screamed at him. "You almost bit my finger off."

Before Kikyo could yell any further, iron fingers wrapped around her neck and lifted her up into the air, only her knees and below remaining in contact with the bed.

"Watch your words wench," Sesshoumaru said in an almost feral growl, sending shivers all over the miko who was gasping for breath high above his body.

With the choke hold still on her, Kikyo put one leg on the other side, straddling him so as to relieve some of the strain on her neck.

The thin material of her night gown, in its crushed position, clearly revealed the imprint of her firm and well rounded breasts and buds as she struggled and squirmed in his iron grip, the bottom sliding up to reveal smooth perfectly formed silken thighs…

Kikyo refused to apologize and glared at him vehemently, her hands tightly gripping his.

Sesshoumaru studied her unwillingness to apologize with some amusement. Finally on learning that she wasn't going to come forth with one, he released his grip on her neck.

Kikyo collapsed onto his chest, taking in deep breaths, her face resting just below his head, her palms now fisting the sheets of the bed.

Sesshoumaru thought that she looked quite funny sprawled across his chest with her legs on either side of him.

Kikyo's anger blew its top when she felt and heard him make another smirk, probably at seeing the state that she was in now.

Kikyo waited patiently for her body to recover before she could proceed with showing her aggravation towards the Taiyoukai.

Placing her palms on his chest she pushed her body up so that she could sit up straight on him.

Having know that this wasn't over, Sesshoumaru hadn't bothered going back to his musings, and now he fearlessly glared into her blue eyes that were frosted over and showing no emotion what so ever except for anger, but surprisingly not hate…

"You're the one who almost bit my finger off!" she shouted at him, the palms that lay on his chest fisting the soft material of his inner haori.

Sesshoumaru gave her one of those, 'incompetent unintelligent humans' looks before saying, "You really think that if I had indeed wanted to bite your finger off, I would have failed?"

Kikyo's already narrowed eyes narrowed further at his statement. She hated it when he turned a question into a statement. It was as if he was mocking her.

"You need not have choked me!" Kikyo argued.

"You need to have resorted to using foul language with me." Sesshoumaru argued in response, with all the calm of a giant ocean; mocking the two in her eyes, making them break free of their frozen state and flicker with several vibrant emotions.

There were a lot of things going through her head and unable to come to a definitive thought of how to proceed, she closed her eyes and calmed herself, taking slow easy breaths.

The Taiyoukai cocked his head to a side and watched with interest; -only because the miko's eyes were closed, at what she was doing.

However, he was made to frown when a smile spread across the maiden's face, and he felt her tense body relax.

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes to find him looking at her like a confused puppy, the true ferocious cold beast, hidden for the moment.

Sliding her hands up his chest till they were near his neck, she leaned down to within centimeters of his face.

Trapping his suns, she whispered, "One day Sesshoumaru, when I have mastered my powers… I will be the one holding your neck and you will be the one gasping for breath…" (Some how sexually suggestive; yes? – lol)

There was something in her words that made him want to plunge his hand through her chest, but there was also something strangely appealing about it. No one had dared to speak to him like that, with such assured conviction and not the least bit of fear.

Pushing those thoughts aside however, he said, "Is that so?"

"It is." Kikyo confirmed assuredly, before filling the small gap between their faces, and delicately placing her moistened lips against his.

Resting her upper body completely on his, Kikyo stretched out her legs and placed them on top of his; lying down along the length of his body. She positioned her elbows on his shoulders and placing both palms on his forehead, gently pushed up his bangs, all the timed playing with his lips; running her tongue over them, sucking them till they were dry and then moistening them again with the sweet liquid of her own mouth. –Kikyo was getting to be quite the voracious one-.

A little surprised and on the sly; feeling a little violated, Sesshoumaru tried to smirk to show his dislike of what was happening at that moment, but Kikyo used the chance to slide into his mouth, their sweet liquids mixing instantly as if destined to join and then create the perfect elixir, that had the indicative power to do more than just turn metal into gold or cure all illnesses… It was a potion that, if mixed with all the other essences of its respective source bodies; had the power to create something that could reassure **_hope_** and **_light_**, to all the creatures of all the lands; both human and demon…

…ooOoo…

Just outside the Doors to the chamber of the Lord of the Western Lands, the night with it's irreproducible crescent moon, that had been created by a foreseeing old painter centuries ago after being hired to do so by the great Inutaisho, had secretly used his demon magic to give his masterpiece the ability to form a barrier around the chamber walls to protect the young Lord, when and if, one day… something that could bring back happiness to his life, passed through…

A thin bright yellow line passed across the crescent moon, above the two doors, three times, before pulsing undetectably -momentarily illuminating the dark empty main passageway and turning one full circle before going back to its original state. The protective barrier had been unlocked; the fated one had passed through… and nothing that sought to harm them could enter… for they would be repelled powerfully. The unbreakable barrier created of ancient power and wisdom… had finally been unlocked…

* * *


	30. Dark Thoughts : A Snake in the Wind

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for reviewing you guys, old and new. Thanks for the reviews for my one-shot too; am surprised that you guys liked it as much as you said – am really glad. Thanks for being patient with me.

I put up what I personally feel about Sesshoumaru and pairings on my profile and also added a note about reviews. – To read or not, is entirely up to you. I thought I'd mention certain things so I did. (Don't any of you dare take it personally- lol). I don't want to get spammed or anything like that, so "Peace". (Gives Lee's good guy pose).

_Important:_

Did you guys figure out what the paragraph before the last two, in the previous chapter, was saying without actually saying it? You know, about the sweet liquids mixing? Though only a (maybe or there is slight chance), I was talking about them having a child; (something that could reassure **_hope_** and **_light)_**. Did you guys get that, or just think that it was part of a description? I gotta ask again, especially if you didn't pick up on that; whether I should start to put author's 'point to notes' again?

**Note**

This chapter and the next are connected and have the same flow.

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 30 : Dark Thoughts, a Snake in the Wind, and Grim Discoveries**

Soft, partly open, pink lips… lay a hairs distance away from a cheek with deep magenta colored stripes running across it's smooth flawless skin, in a dangerously powerful but insatiably alluring manner. An arm, that grew out of a midnight blue gown, with silken unblemished skin, lay comfortably, across a chest of toned muscle covered by a haori, its' fingers fisted in strikingly elegant silver locks in a selfish grasp, that somehow seemed possessive in nature. A single clawed hand lay unusually soft, on an exposed voluptuous thigh that ran across the middle of the body that was perfectly positioned below it, while its counterpart, though covered by the same midnight blue gown that hid the rest of a simply breathtaking female body, lay adamantly crushed against the side of the demons'. Black tresses independently covered both bodies to a certain extent, faring much better than the black sheet that lay crumpled and useless on a side.

Sesshoumaru cursed with closed eyes, knowing full well what had happened.

He had fallen asleep once again!

With a sigh, he slowly opened his eyes to the still fairly dark room. 'When did I fall asleep?' he wondered.

He just couldn't remember, and what frustrated him even more was the fact that no ear rubbing had taken place to blame his dozing off on.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew slightly wide, before narrowing and then ever so slightly widening again, when he felt the soft breathing of the miko against his cheek. He had to think really hard as to how he had managed to sleep with her breathing against him like she was doing right now, but could not however arrive at answer. His senses should have more than easily awoken him, he thought, especially since it was his face that was being attacked by the gentle, soothing expulsions of air, unless… that was what put him to sleep in the first place! 'Hmm…'

Although indiscernible, the Taiyoukai's eyes grew wider when he tipped his head down slightly and saw his palm having made 'home sweet home', on the miko's thigh! Mentally scowling at himself, he removed his disobedient, undisciplined hand from the milk fair flesh of the miko.

But no sooner had he removed his sulking palm that Kikyo grumbled in her sleep, clearly displeased about the sudden lack of warmth that seemed to come in at one point but spread through her entire leg. Sesshoumaru, through the corner of his eyebrow arched eye, with rare curiosity for something so simple and withheld interest but forthcoming surprise, watched the miko pout with her luscious lips, narrow her eyes, mumble something incoherent, and when the miniscule movements of her head put her lips in contact with his skin; placed a light peck on his cheek, before burrowing her face deep into the crook of his neck, while her exposed thigh traveled further up his body in what could be assumed a lazy search for the offensive palm, and finally settle back into her soft breathing sleep, not forgetting to further tighten the grip she had on his already traumatized hair.

'I hate you.' Sesshoumaru mentally peeved. That seemed to be the only thing he could come up with to retort against the miko's strange behavior. She seemed the most odd when she was asleep and Sesshoumaru was certain of that fact now. He realized that not even Rin, on the several occasions that he had watched her sleeping soundly when in the forests on their travels, moved about as much as this grown woman did. Her actions when she was asleep seemed to greatly contradict her actions and attitude when she was wide awake. But then again, he really had no clue as to what to make of her sometimes suddenly affectionate actions and sometimes very forward actions that saw to her comfort more so than his, and of-course there was the incorrigible mumbling when asleep.

The Taiyoukai wondered, hadn't she been very angry at him last night? Sure she had kissed him, but then she does that all the time after dusk, whether she is angry, happy, sad or engrossed in whatever other hapless emotions that humans had. It then suddenly occurred to him that she had never stayed angry at him for too long, in fact never for longer than a night.

However, being the demon that Sesshoumaru was, he assumed that that too was a human trait and if not, then it was her trait, after all, how could he know when a human never lived long enough to hate him and the only human he did know well of, never hated or even got angry at him a moment or a day since they first met. Rin could never in a million years be associated with the word hate or anything remotely having the same meaning –that was how she was made in this world, that is why she shines the way she does…

Coming out of his thoughts, Sesshoumaru noticed that his room was slowly filling with light and the stars on the ceiling disappear as a result of that; the sun was rising.

"Wake up miko," Sesshoumaru prodded with words in his usual cold tone. "It is sunrise. Get back to your room."

Kikyo stirred but didn't show any signs of acknowledging him as she buried her face deeper into the soft warmth of his neck.

"Wake up." Sesshoumaru commanded a little more firmly, _after_ letting out an irritated growl.

"Uhhmmm…" Kikyo grumbled in clear displeasure at being disturbed, not like a grown woman would but more like a child when forced to get up to do her chores.

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked before pushing her off himself rudely but softly, and getting up from bed.

Kikyo's eyes fluttered open lazily to focus on the image of Sesshoumaru, fully dressed with armor, give her one of the cold glares that he had in stock just for her.

Frowning in irritation, and knowing exactly what the glare was all about, she slid herself off bed and was about to make her way towards the door when she realized just how see through her night gown was.

With a gasp, she quickly pulled the crumpled up black sheet and covered herself up with it, after which she looked up at a confused or rather amused Sesshoumaru who had one of his eyebrows arching up.

"What are you looking at?" Kikyo asked with a heated glare.

"My sheet, around your body," Sesshoumaru replied coolly. "You will not be leaving this room with that in your possession."

"You were not even using the sheet." Kikyo argued, wrapping the sheet tighter around her body.

"That is beside the point." Sesshoumaru declared.

"And what _is_ the point?" Kikyo asked with narrowed eyes.

After a sigh Sesshoumaru answered. "The servants will find the sheet in your room, and they are not unintelligent enough to not come to the conclusion that it is my sheet, since it is covered in my scent, not to mention it has my symbol encrusted on it."

Kikyo looked to the bed to find the other black sheet that covered the mattress, encrusted with a large crescent moon in a very dark blue color that almost made it look like it was black.

"Still, I am walking out of here with this sheet," Kikyo insisted. "I will not leave otherwise."

Sesshoumaru growled in anger, "Would you rather me throw you out?"

"You wouldn't dare." Kikyo challenged, hoping that he would get irritated enough to send her out of his sight.

"Wouldn't I?" Sesshoumaru mocked dangerously, coming to stand less than an inch away from her and look down at her with sharp eyes, his head held high.

Her first plan backfiring, Kikyo scowled at him in defiance, tightening the sheet around her as she folded her arms across her chest.

The intimidation of her blue eyes was crushed by the anger of his golden ones; he was in no mood to argue with a human early in the morning, and certainly not in _his bedroom_!

"Please Sesshoumaru," Kikyo finally spoke, in what could almost, almost be described as a pleading tone as she looked down and away. "I have my dignity. I do not wish for anyone to see me in the state I am with only my night gown on."

A little confused, Sesshoumaru said, "You did not seem to have any problem with that last night."

Kikyo's head shot up to look at his with incredible anger. "I did not know that is was see through!" she yelled. "Do you think I would have put it on if I had known?"

Sesshoumaru was a little taken back, even though it didn't show on his face, at how she considered the showing of her flesh as a blow to her dignity and self respect. He knew plenty of women who felt the same way, but to know that this miko was one of them, even if she was human, and to know that she fiercely protected that belief was somehow… impressive, impressive enough to earn a fare share of his respect to give more thought to her opinions and reservations about how she presented herself in the eyes of others.

With a sigh, and knowing that he was once again letting her win, he said, "Very well. You may go. But try and see to it that no one learns of your being in my room."

The anger disappeared instantly and a quaint smile spread across her face.

Out of what she later thought was either paranormal influence or possessing of some kind, she almost stood on her toes to place a light peck on his cheek, just to show him her appreciation.

However stopping well in time, and without embarrassing herself, she sidestepped the expressionless Taiyoukai, who was then regarding her with disinterest, and lifted up the sheet to avoid tripping on them while hurriedly rushing out of the room after making sure that there was no one in the passage way outside.

After Kikyo had gone, taking her sweet scent with her, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he realized that her anger might have disappeared to make way for her smile, just a little too quickly. It was almost like the time she had asked for his help in training, only that day it had been a soft pleasing tone and today was hot and angry and accusative!

The wind that played in through the window a little to his right, flipped back his clothes and hair in smooth but somehow dangerous looking movements, indicative of the nature of the thoughts that were playing around in his head.

The more he thought about it, the more sure he became that she had somehow manipulated him with her words and fashion of expression and speaking. It was as if she had known exactly what to say and how to act in order to get her desired reaction from him!

Sesshoumaru fisted his palm as he came to the conclusion that the miko had played him in some way, and worse… he had fallen victim to it! The last bit of realization infuriated him! How could he who was far more intelligent than any living creature he had met, be so easily manipulated by a mere exchange of words with a simple human woman?

What further intensified his anger was the fact that, on the two occasions that this had happened, he had only realized or caught suspicion of being taken advantage of after he had given her what she wanted.

A small part of his mind brought up the notion of respecting and being impressed about the miko's ability to do such a thing to him, with apparently no effort at all, but that side was immediately kicked, trampled, crushed and locked away in the furthest and darkest recesses of his head.

Nothing and no one had ever been able to take advantage of him like that ever before, and he felt disgusted at how he had let himself be fooled so easily by a human. Further frustration was caused when the thought of the possibility that he might never be able to catch onto any future plays by her; after all, he had only caught on because of her immediate smiles soon after the incidents.

Sesshoumaru's aura began to spike, but he realized that he had to sort things out as much as possible now itself, before things got any further complicated and messy. Thoughts, after all, were things that were liable to be easily forgotten and unintentionally muddled.

Taking a deep breath, the Taiyoukai once again thought of the effects of the realization he had had, and the miko's influence over him – there seemed to be only a few more things to make a note of;

There was the consideration that this might be a serious weakness on his part and maybe used against him at anytime. Sesshoumaru haphazardly (which is very, very, unlikely of him) wondered for a moment whether to deny every request and plea that the miko would make. But on clearing his mind and bringing his rationalization to that steady, sharp and powerfully calculative form only moments later, he knew that that would be unwise and unproductive.

There was also the issue of trust! Sesshoumaru was one who trusted very few people, and for a large part of the time, he had no need to lay his trust on anyone because he depended on no one and was affected by nothing that was caused by another's attempted influence over him. The issue of trust, between himself and the miko, had never come up before and was not brought into intensive thought or careful consideration. He hadn't had the need to entrust her with things that would affect only him, and what affected them both, like the manner in which they spent the nights were not given much thought because he knew that the miko would never allow anyone to learn that she, a priestess, lay in the arm of a demon because that was how she requested a debt to be repaid.

Her involvement with Rin?

'No, there is nothing clearer than her intentions about Rin.' Sesshoumaru thought. In fact, that was the only thing about the miko that he was sure of. Her intent to protect Rin from anything was very clear, as clear as a drop of water, so clear that even a blind human could tell just by the way she spoke, about or to the little girl.

In the end, Sesshoumaru realized that _he_… was the one that was at risk! _He_ was the one with the doubts and the slight fear of being exploited somehow. He knew that he had to be very cautious around the miko in future and study her every movement and change in tone very carefully to have a chance of uncovering any deceit.

Clenching his jaw after his thoughts, he cracked his knuckles to relieve some of the wound up tension

At that moment, the scent of fresh roses and apple that covered the bed and the room in heavy dozes seeped into the InuYoukai's nose, and as he turned to look down at the bed, he felt like ripping it to pieces to rid her scent from it and then maybe destroy his room and build a new one.

Sesshoumaru had put on his armor because he had planned on going to the forest outside the great wall to have a little alone time, but now that he severely need it, he thought of another place to go.

With a growl, not wishing to see or run into anyone, he leapt out of the room through one of the larger windows, ignored Obina's questioning look, and flew… towards Cloud Mountain.

…ooOooo…

Cool winds contaminated with springs sweet scent, that was no match to the miko's, washed over him in wave after wave of tranquility, trying its' utmost best to calm him down and remove all the anger he suddenly had for a certain priestess. Nature, with its sweet melody of singing birds, the sound of the river flowing smoothly at the foot of the mountain and the gentle almost inaudible sound of blades of grass sliding against each other in slick yet tantalizing movements, tried its best to suspend, or at least distract him, from the thoughts of seeing to a certain person's suffering and or demise.

"Sesshoumaru Sama," a voice suddenly called from apparently nowhere. "You seem to be very troubled."

The Taiyoukai was definitely caught off guard, but hid it perfectly well. He hadn't sensed anyone or anything and couldn't even get a scent or an aura to identify. He was certain that this wasn't Shirinousai's voice.

"Is the priestess to blame for your foul mood?" the smooth voice asked, like the eerie howling of a wind on a stormy night.

Always being the intimidator and not the intimidated, Sesshoumaru asked, "Have you no other demon to go and bother that you ended up with this Sesshoumaru?"

"Aaah… but Sesshoumaru Sama, other demons are nothing compared to you," the voiced replied, from what Sesshoumaru thought was somewhere up in the Cloud Tree, behind him. "And I am here to assist you, not hinder you."

"What are you?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly, keeping his eyes trained on the distant horizon, but ears, nose and aura keeping constant vigil for a scent or a demon signature of some kind.

"I am… the air… I am… the _wind_…" the voice replied, from what could now be assumed as a position directly in front of Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked next.

"To help you," the voice replied, now from somewhere above the Taiyoukai.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru smirked. "You are foolish to assume that this Sesshoumaru would need anybody's help."

"Now we both know that that is not true Sesshoumaru Sama," the voice said with a little amusement. "You have a worthless human woman helping you after all."

Sesshoumaru remained silently angry, not able to argue with what the voice had just said.

"I understand how you must hate having to seek assistance from a human to protect your lands from the darkness of Bakarryuu," the voice explained in a respectably sympathetic tone.

"And how would you know the circumstances surrounding me, the priestess and this Bakarryuu?" Sesshoumaru questioned again.

"Aaahhh… I know a lot of things," the voice replied calmly. "I am the wind; I go places and hear things."

"So you have been spying on me." Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

"No, no… I was merely watching over you," the voice said in its defense, once again moving to emanate from behind him. "I have to see to your protection."

"Why would you want to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked, his gaze still concentrated on the distant horizon and seemingly showing very little interest in the conversation that he was engaged in, but inside his mind was streaking this way and that; processing different ideas, thoughts and probable outcomes of following through with a particular course of action and choosing to do nothing at all.

"I am no fool Lord Sesshoumaru," the voice said a little strongly in reply. "I know that once this war against the darkness is waged, you will emerge victorious. I merely ask that you see me in favor after your victory, in exchange for the help that I can give you now."

Taking a few moments to think, Sesshoumaru asked, "And in what way could _you_ help me?"

"The first way I could help you is by convincing you to kill the miko," the voice said eagerly.

Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes to one corner at the mention of the miko and her possible demise at his hands.

"The miko is the only means I have to destroy Bakarryuu." Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

"Can you be sure of that?" the voice asked, from next to him.

"Can you be sure that she is not?" Sesshoumaru challenged in immediate response. "You must have seen the extent of her power."

After a few moments of silence, the voice said, "I _have_ seen her power. That is why I insist that you kill her. I never thought I would say this, but, she is strong enough to destroy you. It is only your sword that serves as some sort of protection against her powers."

Sesshoumaru felt like ripping apart the owner of the voice and crushing his neck for what he just said. How dare he say that a mere human could destroy him? Sesshoumaru inwardly fumed at the realization that it was indeed _the sword_ that protected him from her powers. 'Since when did I need to wholly depend on a sword to protect myself?' Sesshoumaru wondered angrily. 'Damn!'

"Sesshoumaru sama…" the voice called when the Taiyoukai remained silent for a long time.

"This Sesshoumaru does not and will not need your help," he stated firmly. "Be gone."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru… I can be the wind around you and guide you along…" the voice insisted, a little peeved and desperate because none of his plans to befriend the Taiyoukai had worked.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky……… as vivid memories of a Wind Sorceress came to him. Before the miko, she had been the one woman that had not entirely feared him. She was cocky, but somehow worth putting up with, given the useful information that she sometimes provided…

Sesshoumaru was no fool, he was aware that she had had a romantic interest in him for quite some time… up until her very last breath.

The wind demon had struggled for her freedom for a long time. Sesshoumaru knew without a doubt that it was the affect that she had had on him that made Tenseiga reveal its ability to destroy, in order to protect. It was a shame that the life fang could not grant life to the one person that Sesshoumaru personally thought worthy to live.

Sesshoumaru clearly remembered her smiling face as she withered away into an eternity of peaceful bliss, an eternity to roam the lands like him, an eternity… to be free…

Sesshoumaru had never battled more furiously than the time he had fought with Mouryamaru. She was constantly behind him, willing him forward to destroy the one that had once almost killed him and once degraded her existence and death. She was no longer living, but she swam around him making his hair flow smoothly and beautifully as he delivered each and every single killing blow. She was the one who softly danced about him as he stood tall and powerful over the lands, doing what she couldn't when she had breath in her.

Kagura was a lot of things, but to Sesshoumaru; the Lord of the Western Lands, she was a friend… a constant companion… she was _his_ Wind…

"That position has already and permanently been filled." Sesshoumaru informed monotonously. "Now leave."

"Very well Sesshoumaru Sama," the voice said in slight anger. "But I'll be around. Remember my name if you need to call me. It is Winkoaru…"

And the voice disappeared…

The ever vigil Sesshoumaru smirked immediately. His aura that had been constantly searching for some kind of signature, suddenly noted an ever so minute but distinct decrease in temperature… as soon as Winkoaru left.

'Fool,' Sesshoumaru thought evilly. 'You may not have a scent or a readable aura, but you have a heat signature that _I_ can detect.'

The Taiyoukai immediately closed his eyes and memorized the heat signature.

Opening his eyes slowly in calculative measure, Sesshoumaru focused on the new revelation that Winkoaru had just unintentionally alerted him to; the matter of the Tenseiga and the Miko.

The previous night Tenseiga had fought very hard to save the miko instead of killing her or to put it more plainly, chose _her safety_ over _obeying him_! He could understand when Tenseiga sometimes made him do things, but the previous night, it had put him in direct line of extreme danger, just to save her.

That thought alone… infuriated him.

Tenseiga was his sword; it was supposed to see to his protection alone! What was so damn important about the miko!

His golden orbs flashing crimson blood red, he pulled out the Mystic Sword and held it pointed out in front of him, the early morning rays of sun, making the metal glint.

With bared fangs he waited for the blade to acknowledge him and shed some answers, but to his further irritation, it adamantly remained a cold piece of steel.

Regaining his cool demeanor, he put the sword back in its place and glared up at the skies to see whether he could find a trace of the cloud that looked like the head of a giant dog demon. It always seemed to be around when he was extremely irritated. The sky though, offered only hazes of pristine misty white that had no form…

Things had just got a whole lot more complicated. Early that morning all he had to deal with, was the miko, but now, his sword's loyalty was under question as well. Sesshoumaru actually considered rubbing his forehead, but on reassuring himself that he would never be bought to such a position, he once again trained his eyes on the distant horizon.

'I should go meet the old man,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Surely he must be able to provide some answers or at least clear a few things up.'

With a contemptuous look towards the west, and with the knowledge that he would eventually have to run into the miko, he took off in a slow blur… heading home, with more questions instead of answers than when he had left his castle that morning.

'I should have stayed in bed!' the Taiyoukai hidden within the glowing sphere of blue, thought with a sigh.

* * *


	31. On the Bright side of Things

**Author's Corner**

My thanks to all those who took the time to review. I really enjoyed reading them and hearing your thoughts. Now I'm gonna start the 'Author's Points to Note', again. I stopped it 'cause I was afraid that I might restrict the way you interpret the story in your own personal way, but, I think it necessary to make clear certain things. So, if you happen to feel that the 'Author's Points to Note', is giving you trouble, please skip to the story straight away. However, if I have labeled some of it as 'Important', pls. read it. That's all I have to say, and thanks for the reviews again guys.

P.S.: I need e-mail addresses from anonymous reviewers, if I am to respond to their questions. I am not allowed to reply to review questions in my chapter content. If you give me an e-mail address in the review, I can answer any and all questions you may have.

**Point to Note – 'Important'**

When considering why the characters haven't still got together, other than the obvious reason that they are still not in love, you guys have to remember that certain things and signs, (like the barrier outside the room, what Ah-Un think about Kikyo, what Totosai thinks about Kikyo, e.t.c…), are all things that you the readers know. In the story, the (main) characters themselves haven't been told or are unaware of such things. What I'm saying is; even though you (the reader), may know certain things, and the taking place of certain events and the meanings of certain occurrences, it does not mean that the characters in the story know them as well. For example; Sesh doesn't know the other form of Ah-Un, but you guys do.

I know most of you want to get to the 'I love you', part, but don't rush it. It's getting there, and it has already started (Astute readers should know what I mean), and if and when it happens, I'll make it so that you don't have any doubt as to the relationship (from both views) and where they stand with each other.

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_Sometimes, it is** a single spark** that can lead to **a** **contently burning fire**, but _in the beginning_, **one must be content with the spark**, _but**be brave enough to hope**and**struggle for more**** if one is to receive the light and the warmth of fire** – _PurePower_)

**Chapter 31 : On the Bright side of things…**

The wind played around his silvery streams, as a certain Taiyoukai stood under the shade of a flowering tree, watching a little girl with glossed earthen eyes dance about her garden, as she moved from one type of flower to the next, carefully placing the ones she picked in a little basket.

Completely frosted over golden eyes, then moved to watch the figure of a woman, with perfect eyebrows and long eyelashes that adorned a rosy face, sitting under a tree on the other side of the garden, apparently engaged in reading some scrolls, in-between glancing up every once in a while to regard the little girl, with what could only be described as a 'warm', smile.

The Lord of the Western Lands, studied her intently, listening to the steady beat of her heart, watching her every move; all the way from how she delicately handled the pages of the ancient text with soft fingers, to how many times her eyelids closed in a given period of time in connection to when she found something interesting in the texts, and when she found something disinteresting. Smelling her sweet scent; to detect any changes in them like fear or distress, and the likely causes of such feelings, sensing her aura with his masked one; to learn of how it reacted when she was calm and settled so that he could compare it to when she was angry and frustrated.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when he began to feel all his anger for her, leave, the longer he kept watching her. She was far beyond complication to him and the more time he spent with her, the more aware he became of that fact. He wondered how she had the power to do such things to him; to make him unbelievably angry by talking or shouting at him, and then dispelling that anger into the wind, to be carried away like a dried leaf, never to be seen again, just by sitting silently in front of him, engaged in her own little, but far from simple world.

The great Taiyoukai cocked his head to a side to see if that would change the perspective he had on her, but no, in whatever way he looked at her… his anger was constantly being drained away to leave a strange sensation of insomnia in its stead. Unwillingly taking a step back in the assumptions he had made about her so far, he asserted that she was strong willed and very independent, coupled with powerful and very intelligent. But then, how did that fit in with how unbearably calm she was at times, and at others inexplicably angry without viable cause?

Sesshoumaru was irked by the fact that she only seemed to display such behavior with him, where as the others were treated in one particular chosen and constant manner of interaction, with changes caused, due to logical reasons and reactions from those who interacted with her. Rin, for example, was always, always, treated with warmth radiating off her body and a smile on her face, which sometimes remained hidden in her eyes when disciplining the child for something.

But with him… she seemed to flip back and forth from scorning him like she would the pits of hell and then suddenly treating him with the utmost respect and benevolence. Her eyes would go from being raging waves that sought to either drown him or thrash him against a hard surface, to being warm and glossed over like flowing honey, seeking to pull him into its sweet matter and keep him there with tenderness.

Then there were the instances when she would push him away like he was poison, for being a demon, for being of the kind that she hated the most, she would insult him for being him, she would openly bash and ridicule the beliefs that he had lived by for centuries, like it was nothing more than dirt under her feet.

And then… there were the times that she clung on to him with dear life, sometimes unwilling to let go for hours, times when she rested in his demon arm, treating his demon aura like a constant warm blanket that kept her from feeling the chill of the cold world, …and times when she would crush her head against his chest and listen to his heart, treating it like a gentle melody that had the power to lull her to sleep within moments.

Straightening his neck, he pondered as to whether there was even one thing that she seemed to have constancy for, in regards to him. He couldn't think of a single thing!

Studying her more closely, it suddenly hit him that, when he found it so hard to figure out what she was or unravel anything about her, she might very well be having the same problem about herself. 'A lot of things have happened to her,' he remembered apathetically. 'And since recent developments, she must undoubtedly be trying to find herself again. She must be trying to find out her identity for the new life that she has been given.' The obvious conclusion that eluded him up until now… 'Even she doesn't know why she does the things she does or reacts the way she reacts.' Dying and coming back to life… is a cruel and harsh journey.

Sesshoumaru thought that that might be a hard thing to do; 'finding oneself'. It was something that would require time and patience. But still, she was a human, perhaps an unstable one in certain regards to add to that, but the fact was the she was a liability to him in more ways than one, and since having obtained enough power since of recently, was a threat.

Remembering Winkoaru's suggestion to kill her, he dismissed it, and then put things into perspective –as much as they could be-, and dropped back to the initial notion of destroying Bakarryuu as soon as possible, and then removing her from his life as well as all memories of her. Till then, he would proceed with caution and use given opportunities to gain a better understanding of her, in order to cope with her presence and the effects she had in his life and everything involved in it.

The Taiyoukai smirked mentally, he may not have found any answers to the questions he had or perhaps he did find some, but either way, he was now somewhat at ease about the whole matter concerning her. He would handle whatever problem or circumstance that would erupt because of the miko, when it happened and not waste precious energy by thinking about it in advance. After all… he was the son of the Great Inutaisho, there was nothing that he couldn't handle, and certainly… a mere _human woman_, was nothing to be too concerned about. (A/N; _could he be more wrong? – lol_)

Satisfied with himself, Sesshoumaru suddenly became alert to someone calling him; her aura so familiar, that he sometimes forgot to acknowledge it unless a there was a threat of danger. Funny but, her aura somehow seemed different for a while now. But minor changes were to be expected he supposed, since she was still growing.

"Sesshoumaru Sama?" Rin called with a curious face, a bunch of colorful flowers carefully held in-between her fists as she held them against her chest, and looked up at him with doe like eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with his usual indifference, moving his eyes alone, his head straight and held high.

Rin regarded him with curiosity only for a few short moments, before excitedly showing him the flowers she had picked especially for Kikyo chan.

Rin had come to this side of the garden when she had spotted her Sesshoumaru Sama, standing tall and powerful as always, but with a distant look in his eyes. She had seen him like that on countless number of occasions to know that he was thinking about something that probably caused him some form of irritation.

When he removed his expressionless gaze from her, she gave him a wide smile, before continuing on her way to pick more flowers. When his tensed up hand had relaxed at his side, Rin had known that she had accomplished her mission.

Her Sesshoumaru Sama sometimes took things too seriously, she thought, before merrily heading in the direction of Jaken Sama, who was muttering to himself as he sat on a small rock to the far right, to ask him about the oddly colored flower she had just picked.

Sesshoumaru glanced back to Rin's skipping form and took the time to wonder if she had had her afternoon nap yet. On deciding that it was unnecessary to worry about the girl who had more energy than Tenseiga, his indiscernible warm eyes, frosted over, as he once again focused on the miko.

Slowly unmasking his aura, he elegantly walked towards the tree that the miko was seated under, with perfectly placed soft strides, and to anyone who was watching from a distance, it would look like he was floating over the soft, light green grass.

As she sat under the tree, Kikyo's thoughts, no matter how hard she tried not to, kept going back to the fact that she had, by her own choice and in a perfectly sane state of mind, crept into the _bedroom_ of the Demon Lord of the entire Western Lands, and slept snuggled up to him till the dawn of the next day. Her mind, very capable of concentrating on more than one thing at the same time, flowed smoothly from the inscriptions of the scroll, to Rin, to her thoughts about the midnight activities.

Kikyo, with all seriousness, tried to figure out why she always seemed to regret having done things to the Taiyoukai or with the Taiyoukai, _after_, she had done them and not before, or at least _as_ she was just about to do it. She had blamed the first time she had ended up sharing a bed with the Taiyoukai on her weakened state of mind, but she really had nothing to pin last night's actions on. If she did, she knew that she would just be trying to lie to herself, and she had learnt early that that was not a good thing to do, no matter how or what the circumstances were or are.

The most powerful miko in the world, briefly tried to consider what she had done as nothing more than an act of defiance or some sort of a rebellion, against a force that always tried to subdue her. It was true after all. Sesshoumaru was always trying to put her down and crush her underneath his feet and if that wasn't the case, he would be trying to show her how much greater he was than her. 'No wait,' she thought, 'That last part is not true.' Sesshoumaru never intentionally tried to show her how much better he was than humans, or her, to be more specific, but, there was absolutely no shortage of put downs when it came to a conversation between them.

But still, she was the one who was always acting quite immaturely around him, she realized, frowning inwardly. It was almost as if she enjoyed being scolded by him and him pointing out her mistakes and him trying to teach her things. In some strange sort of way… that showed her that he cared and perhaps… that's what she wanted. She wanted to be cared for, she wanted someone to be concerned about her. With a slight sinking feeling, Kikyo realized that she pretty well might resort to anything to get him to give her some attention. After all, when it all comes down to it, _except for Sesshoumaru_, even with the demons that seemed to like her and sweet little Rin giving her lots of love, who else did she have that she could stake a claim on? He was bound to her by the simple yet complicated matter of repaying a debt of life, but the best thing about him was that he was intelligent, skilled, powerful, well respected, admired and feared. He was someone who mattered a lot to thousands and thousands of lives, demon and human, and in some small way… that meant that she mattered too, because she was _bound_ to him by that debt, or at least that was how she thought to see it.

Her face not betraying her thoughts, a sad smile formed inside her. She really was in quite a pathetic state of existence. But that was her secret and she wouldn't let anyone know, she promised herself. She was strong, but… everyone has a weakness and this was hers. She had perhaps found a place to belong, within the great wall of the Western Lord, but when and if their task was complete, even if the demons wished her to stay, Sesshoumaru would still send her away and once again she would be on the road… wandering… having to find some other beings who would be concerned about what happened or did not happen to her.

Glancing back down at the scroll, she willingly embraced the fact that at the moment, Sesshoumaru was her freedom, but one day in the future… he would also be her poison.

At least she could enjoy it while it lasted and have the pleasure of antagonizing a Taiyoukai at the same time, she thought. 'It may not last, but it was going to be interesting till it did.'

Finally ending that trail of thought, Kikyo, who was just about to turn a page, was suddenly alerted to the powerful demon aura that she was now so familiar with. She slowly turned her head to the left, to see the Lord of the Western Lands himself, approaching her, that usual cold look plastered on his face. 'Speak of the devil', she thought with an inward smile.

After her powers had run wild the previous night, she was now somehow more sensitive to detecting demon aura's, and Sesshoumaru's had just hit her a little too powerfully a little too quickly – the only explanation; he had been masking his aura.

Kikyo smiled in thought and wondered how long he had been watching her.

She remained quiet and impassive, as he came to stand beside her, deliberate over something, and then expertly lower himself to sit next to her in an all too graceful movement, and lean back against the tree, making sure to keep plenty of distance in-between them.

Kikyo studied the face of the Taiyoukai carefully, as he looked straight ahead; his sharp eyes focused elsewhere, on Rin and then Jaken, as the imp smelled a flower and sneezed when an insect went up his nose, causing him to fall backwards from the rock he had been sitting on, and land on his head.

Failing in her attempt to remain silent till he spoke first, Kikyo asked "Where have you been all morning Sesshoumaru?"

Gold eyes snapped to the right to regard her.

"Cloud Mountain," he replied after a while, carefully taking note of the changes in her eyes, before and after he answered her.

"Cloud Mountain," Kikyo repeated, a little surprised. "I would have come with you if you had told me you were going there."

"It was not planned," Sesshoumaru said monotonously, not allowing any of the irritation that threatened to seep into his face, to come out, as he remembered the cause for him to have gone to Cloud Mountain in the first place; her!

Keeping his eyes steady on her face he added cynically, "Even if you had wanted to go, I would not have taken you."

He later though that that sounded a bit childish. He smirked.

Kikyo's blue eyes remained steady and unwavering as she kept her gaze locked on him for a few moments. She then let out a small smile, before turning back to concentrate on the scrolls.

'This is perhaps going to be more difficult than I assumed,' Sesshoumaru thought, closing his eyes with an inward sigh, his attempt to get her riled up having failed.

…ooo…

"Are you not going to ask me about the scrolls?" Kikyo asked a short while later, unable to remain silent. She turned her head to face him.

"I have no intention of doing as such." Sesshoumaru informed evenly, keeping his gaze on the skies.

He discerned what could have been a snort, before he heard her say, "I will tell you anyway."

"I asked Gansoku to find me any scrolls there were about learning how to control great power, and he gave me these," Kikyo explained, motioning to the scrolls that were spread about her, with her eyes. "Hopefully I can find one which will teach me how to master my powers or at least, about how to prevent them from acting on their own."

"Hm." Sesshoumaru smirked. "You won't find anything in there that will be of help to you."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Why do you say that?" she asked, placing the ancient parchments she had on the ground beside her as she turned her head towards him again, folding her arms across her chest in the process.

"Those texts only deal with demon power," he explained. "They cannot help you since you are human."

"But isn't the art of power… just power, be it demon or human?" Kikyo asked, her eyebrows now narrowing in suspicious curiosity. She was after all well versed in using her previous miko powers and had a fair knowledge about it, but she had always thought that demons had many similarities in the _use_ of power.

"No." he simply answered and left it at that.

Kikyo remained quiet for a while, looking at him, but on realizing that he had no intention of explaining further, she moved closer to him, till their shoulders were almost touching.

"Explain Sesshoumaru." she said a little firmly. The damn Taiyoukai was going to explain it to her even if she had to irritate it out of him.

Shifting his gaze from the simple sky to her eagerly awaiting face, just inches from his right shoulder, he almost sighed again. "Demon instinct plays the most important part in the development and control of demon power. Humans do not have that type of instinct so the growth and control of their powers, if they have any, depends on their physical strength and the strength of their minds. Those texts will provide information about what to do, but not how to do it, because the how part comes naturally to demons."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in cold calculation as the human woman looked down and narrowed hers in consideration, apparently giving what he had just said some serious thought.

Finally, straightening her back, she leaned against the tree and let out a sigh of exasperation. "There is no way then for me to master my powers."

Sesshoumaru snapped his head to look at her, his stoic façade elegantly hiding his surprise and Kikyo too distracted with her own musings, to have noticed.

'Is that all?' he thought unbelievably. 'She is going to give up that easily?'

Sesshoumaru was no fool, and anyone with a shred of intelligence would know that this woman hadn't become as powerful and as well known as she had those fifty or so years ago, by just relying on what she knew. She must have driven herself to become stronger and powerful enough to guard the cursed jewel against all the demons that must have definitely tried to attain it for themselves. She wouldn't have given up under any circumstances and would have kept pushing forward even with all the hardships she probably had with the added disadvantage of being nothing more than a human, who had been given the duty to protect the jewel. At the instant, Sesshoumaru realized that she _deserved_ a precious little of his respect, for having done that for as long as she had, that is till his brother involved himself and unintentionally but surely led her to weaken her defenses, especially emotionally.

With a slight tinge of disgust at that thought, before getting back to the matter at hand, what Sesshoumaru found hard to comprehend, was how she would give up so easily just because he had said that the scrolls were useless.

It was a few moments after that, with a little more surprise, that Sesshoumaru realized that… she trusted his every word and his thoughts on what he could do, and the knowledge he possessed! All in all, she thought that whatever he said to her, could never be a lie!

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

'Is she just being foolish and naive, or is she actually that trusting of me?' Sesshoumaru wondered, with a little more hidden surprise than before.

Watching her grumble about what she was going to do now as she completely ignored the scrolls, he became quite certain that she did indeed trust his words.

Drowning out her mumbling, he looked back up at the blue and white skies, thinking that perhaps, this was the one thing that she had constancy for in regards to him. She trusted him. To what extent was questionable, but she actually believed in him.

His golden orbs slowly moved to the side edge of their rim, and he clandestinely watched her as she ignored the midnight black bangs of hair that danced about the front of her forehead; some long enough to reach down beyond her sapphire eyes and rest as pointed tips on her upper check, and continued to mumble something about useless demon libraries.

At that singular moment, when the human woman had the audacity to sit next to him, a more than powerful _Demon_ Lord, and unaffectedly voice out her complaints in inattentive calmness, when she had unintentionally and unwarily, made known of her respect for him, in certain aspects at least, the roaring beast within, although primal but sometimes the closest in flow with nature itself, rumbled with silent approval, for it had for the first time come across power, fearlessness, wisdom and the most intriguing; Her natural belief that she had a right to him and sometimes, as was in the nature of demons, acted possessively over him …when _unconscious_, and all this… in the form of a more than beautiful… _female_ body and mind.

Oblivious to the cause of the recognition by the beast within him, Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that he was on the verge of letting out a soft growl. But being the master of emotion and iron will, he suppressed it and unaffectedly turned his head away from the miko, his frown nothing more than the slight narrowing of eyes in unobvious concentration. 'What the hell was that?' The open palm that was resting on his right thigh almost fisted. 'What is my blood reacting to?'

Of all the demons, Taiyoukai had the most control over their demon blood - the beast within, but over centuries of control and discipline, the primal responses were sealed tightly by the power of the mind. The line of the Inu's especially, had mastered their ability to completely drown out the demonic urges and had learnt to draw from their all consuming powerful blood, without having to relinquish their intelligence in order to do so. It was known fact, that when demons transform into their true forms, their mental capacity takes a step behind blood instinct. While many of the powerful demons had also learned this art of mind over blood, the Inu line had perfected it, thus the reason they were always or mostly, victorious in a battle in their true forms. Sesshoumaru was certainly no exception to the line that he was born of, if anything, he was the prodigy.

The only time he had failed to emerge victorious in his true form, was the time when that hanyou brother of his had used their father's sword to cut off his frontal paw. The looming white dog demon, had not been prepared for the sword to suddenly ignite into blazing light and grow in size, bringing out its power to destroy. It was the one time he had lost a battle in his true form and it had cost him an arm. The Inu blood had rippled that day, but despite the pain, Sesshoumaru had made it subside.

But now, since the miko's arrival in his life, the blood had started to ripple more, sometimes heating up his body but never struggling to take control. It was as if the blood was trying to acknowledge something, trying to tell him something. But the Taiyoukai squashed the thought. What would his primal demon beast know that he didn't? 'Ridiculous.' It was however, worth mulling over as to how the blood never fought to take complete control and push back his mind. If he remembered correctly, which he did, his father had told him that his great, great grandfather was the last of their line to have lost control to the blood, and in that instance the blood had burned with fury, unleashing its carnal rage of destruction as it overpowered the mind and consumed it whole. Such was the affect of their powerful blood.

Sesshoumaru had smirked at the revelation that even though his ancestor had lost control he was far too powerful and had emerged completely victorious, having utterly decimated his opponents into bloody smears on the singed earth that was covered with the acidic poison that was unique to their blood line and the most potent. Sesshoumaru had frowned later when his father had told him that it was his great, great grandmother who had had managed to calm the raging beast that was her husband, before he destroyed everything in sight.

Sesshoumaru never doubted his father's words and certainly not his accounts of their family history, but he still had a hard time believing that a female Inu had managed to stop a male Inu, knowing how strong the males in their family were, when it had lost control of its blood, and without a fight no less! 'Perhaps the females of the family, who were powerful and in a league of their own, had some sort of binding over the males.' That had to be the only explanation, even though his father had never revealed such a thing to him. Sesshoumaru wondered what he was going to do when he joined with a female Inu. Of course there was always the possibility that the females knew how to make such a bond or spell with the male, and he had nothing to be worried about. 'Strange though, what could a female possibly have or do, to soothe raging demon blood?'

On that thought, the current InuYoukai who was the Lord of the Western Lands, doubted that such a thing would be necessary, whether it came naturally to the female or not, because he would never loose complete control. With the added help of the maintained tradition of locking up the demon blood since his great, great, grandfather and the training he had undergone since he was just a pup, the true fiery and all powerful Demon BLOOD BEAST, was sealed inside iron willed bars, never once awoken or disturbed since its creation in this world. But being the powerful executioner he was, and lacking any emotion when bringing death upon any who dared to rise against him, Sesshoumaru – Taiyoukai of the West – Son of Inutaisho, for a few **_insane_** moments, wondered what it would be like, if the true and ultimate creature within him ever surfaced and took complete control. It was a common belief that, the more the true nature of the demon beast was kept sealed away, and not allowed to surface at least once in a while, its powers and ferociousness would keep growing, having no way to release or give out the energy. Four generations of sealing the beast, and every time their off spring got a more powerful beast within; him being the last… his true demon was the most powerful and with the most energy trapped within it. –If his father had been alive, even the currently still young Sesshoumaru could have posed quite a challenge in battle-

Sesshoumaru felt like letting out a smile of pure evil, when he thought of the power he had locked within him, but with present company, which was of the easily riled and demon purifying nature, he decided to remain a stone statue with a cold façade. 'Too bad though that the beast within me can never be released without the danger of me loosing my mind and loosing control. The bloodlust however, should be quite enjoyable I suppose, if it ever happened. Hmm…'

Getting back to the not so minor irritation at hand, Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Kikyo as she finished gathering up the last of the ancient texts.

So she trusted him, but he didn't like the strong willed miko giving up so easily in the search for a way to control her powers and opting to wait for the solution instead, especially since she was considered to be _his_ ally.

"Miko."

Kikyo casually glanced at him as she bound the texts with some thick thread. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow we leave to scourer another part of the lands." His voice remained unattached and his eyes were cool but not chilling. "I know of someone who might have a solution to your inability to control your own powers. We will meet him somewhere along the way."

Kikyo glared at him heatedly. 'Did he have to say _inability_ to control _my own_ powers? He is just rubbing it in. Arrogant Youkai! Hmph!'

"Why can't you get him down here?" Kikyo demanded after pushing back the fiery irritation.

Sesshoumaru delicately quirked an eyebrow at her challenging question. The tinge of amusement that had caused his eyes to be washed over by sparkling gold as a result of her less than intimidating glare, remained hidden, but with a little more sparkle after her question. She apparently had no problem with assuming that his power and authority could be used for her purposes and to make things easier for her. 'Is she being lazy or is she just being smart? I can never tell with this one.'

"Well?" Kikyo was getting more irritated. This was the second time she had to push him for an answer. She thought that the cold bastard sometimes took his own cool sweet time to answer her, just to rile her up. 'But this is Sesshoumaru, what interest would he have in riling me up? Unless he did have a dubiously good one! You can never tell what goes on in that head of his.'

Sesshoumaru watched her slightly flickering eyes with intensity. His plan to understand her was finally being put into play. 'Number one; it is easier to get a read of her when she is angry. That information should suffice for now, after all… I've just begun.'

"We have to go to him." Sesshoumaru stood up in one quick and fluid motion, pushing the wind, forcing her to brush to a side the bangs that strayed to cover her left eye.

"But why?" Kikyo asked more softly, her plan of being nice to get information being put into action.

But her brief show of emotion a few moments earlier had alerted Sesshoumaru, and he wasn't going to fall for it – this time.

He turned wordlessly and started walking back the way he came, his long silvery hair flowing behind him, taunting her defeat. Sesshoumaru being Sesshoumaru, decided to answer her question in his own mocking way, with silent tease and demanding respect, for who he was. "Because…" he said like a whisper in the wind, "…he won't come to us."

Kikyo watched with a huff as the great youkai disappeared over a climb in the garden. A smile kissed her lips after he vanished from her line of sight. Sure she felt like yelling at him for the way in which he had answered, or rather not answered her question, but she chose to fall back to a simple, perhaps foolish, thought, in light of his offer to get her help; 'He cares…' She knew that he didn't, but in a way, a way in which it had nothing to do with tenderness or concern for emotion, but attention to her well being as a tool that could help him, and concern for the growth of her powers so that she could help him in the war against those who threatened his lands as well… he did. He cared.

Kikyo's smile turned warm and content when a giggling little girl bounced into her lap with flowers picked just for her. As she snuggled the little girl and kissed her forehead, she remembered a saying she had had when she was that age, a saying that became more and truer as the desolate years went by;

'_Something_… is _always_ better… than _nothing_…'

**

* * *

**

**Point to Note – Important**

There are several (about three or four), sides, or personalities in this case, to Sesshoumaru. There are two forms to Sesshoumaru (mainly his human form and his true demon form), but I am trying to split his mind into further parts and also his true demon form based on different instinctual reactions, extent of powers and abilities. Don't worry if you didn't understand the different forms of the Inu-demons of Sesshoumaru's family. But be aware that there is a definite difference in the way his mind reacts to certain things and how the demon beast within him; which has a different will and mind of its own, reacts to different things. All in all it's like several different parts or personalities of Sesshoumaru, which will react and behave in different ways, and as a result there will be (in the future) inner conflict within himself (ahh… see where I'm going with this…?) Especially from the side of him that he has locked inside; which incidentally has begun showing up first time emerged in; **Chapter 23 :** **The Power Within…; **when Sesh was watching Kikyo fight the boar demon with her powers. He doesn't know that that part of him is starting to escape or rather awaken, but he has noticed his strange reactions. More sides of him might emerge eventually, and it all has to do with the main story. Like I say, Love is damn complicated, but it's even harder if you're a pure demon with one the most powerful bloodlines and have a demon mind.

Things will eventually slide into the story as usual. (Astute readers should be able to pick up when exactly).

Well that's it for this time. Hope you enjoyed. Adios.


	32. Immortal Thoughts

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope I answered any questions satisfactorily. If not, do not hesitate to clear things up further with me.

**Point to Note**

This chapter is a little slow, but be aware that it points out, raises many questions and brings up possibilities of the future. You might get a little bored, but this is sort of a fact supplying chapter that will eventually branch out several chapters, based on its content.

**Important**

Sesh. acts out of character a little – only because he talks a lot in this chapter. Notice certain differences/statements or signs and you will be able to formulate why?

The content and certain explanations are purposeful and important to the story. Though it is not necessary that you understand what exactly I am talking about, pls. try and see the significance of it in light of the interaction between Sesh. and Kikyo and how it is an impassive, but firm, step forward.

Many things are given somewhat in the form of actions, but the meanings are up to you to solve and understand. I am not doing this purposely to you guys, but it's just the way I write. I will come back and take things out of this chapter, so don't worry if you happened not to understand. (though most of you guys know how I write inside and out – shouldn't be a problem – lol)

This chapter and the next have a direct link and an almost unbreakable flow. (chapters 32 & 33)

The only reason I have not put the next chapter in this one, is because I have to edit it, for which I don't have the time. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting.

**Remember**

The content in this chapter is important, especially the concluding paragraph.

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 32 : Immortal Thoughts**

Kikyo stared at the ceiling with a grumpy look on her face. Having learnt from the early morning embarrassment, she was now wearing a much thicker material, of the same type and color, of the night gown. Her arms crossed just below her breasts, her eyes, even under the thin shade of moonlight that lighted her room, flickered with irritation and misplaced regret. 'How could I have been so lacking in concentration?' she scolded herself. 'Centuries gone by and I had the chance, but I completely let it pass!'

The cause of her mid - night chagrin; last night she had crept into the private Chambers of the Demon Lord himself, slept there and then left before the sun rose fully, and all the while she had been there… she hadn't gotten one good look at what it was like inside! She could have been the envy of Samaege and almost all the other demons who stayed in the castle, if and only if, she had just been focused enough to take a look around. But then again, she couldn't really tell anyone that she had been in his room, and it _had_ been nearly impossible to see anything in his room in the night, and only slightly less difficult when she left in the morning.

All she could remember was a partially accurate description of the giant bed and the black sheets, one of which she had washed and placed deep at the back of her dressing room, inside a small concealment barrier.

Kikyo turned on her side and absently picked at the silk sheets, which if were to be compared, were nowhere as near as soft as the royal black sheets. The thought of having had the chance to have seen what the personal chamber of the Cold Lord of the Western Lands excited her, but it also agitated her since she had missed the opportunity. She thought that if she had got a look at the state that he kept his room in, she could have got a close and uninhibited glimpse as to what went on in the mind of the Taiyoukai that so many feared. She quite playfully, which was unnatural for her, especially when she was alone and without the Taiyoukai himself, allowed herself to imagine that he had some childhood toys neatly kept hidden somewhere. The thought made her plainly giggle, though it was more like quick and short expulsions of gentle air with a refined smile held in place (A/N: I'll call it 'giggling', but it is not boisterous or unattractive; in her case, that is), which she attempted to hide from the ever intrusive pale darkness, by elegantly placing a palm over her mouth.

Her eyebrows then went up and her eyes widened when she realized that she had actually just, 'giggled'.

For what could have been assumed an obvious or an unobvious reason, that revelation scared the miko, causing her to narrow her eyes and fist the palm that she still held against her now tightly pursed mouth. She was never one to openly display emotion, with the exception of anger and scorn. Sure enough she had begun to smile since she had had crossed paths with the Taiyoukai, but she never giggled! That was just plain childish. She swore she sounded almost like Rin, if not just a little held back. 'Kami, what is that Taiyoukai doing to me?'

Kikyo immediately receded into her cold demeanor; all expression washing away from her fair and delicately soft looking face. After some careful thought, in which certain things were left to insightful assumptions, which she had forced herself not to do after she found out that it wasn't Inuyasha that killed her but Naraku, she let it pass that giggling, even though quite abnormal for her and certainly not very lady like, was not bad and wasn't something that would weaken her somehow. Besides, nobody would find out, except there was the chance that she might get caught to a certain straight-faced demon, but even then it wouldn't matter, because he most certainly wasn't going to tell anyone, without exposing himself.

Kikyo frowned at the absurdity of that thought. 'Exposed or not… Sesshoumaru never gossiped. Or maybe he does but hides it well.' That caused her to giggle again, and this time she made no attempt to stop or dissuade her actions. 'Giggling was… quite invigorating, if anything else.'

Turning to rest on her back again, Kikyo pulled her sheet to stop just above the rise of her breasts and once again turned her gaze to the almost pitch black ceiling, and her thoughts, to Sesshoumaru's Room.

She had had a slight argument with Sesshoumaru after dinner, earlier that night, in which he ended up on top with a calculative smirk to finish. And in anger of that, she had told him that she could sleep just fine alone, to which he had again smirked just as she was about to exit the private dining room. In response, she had stood at the doorway and given him a warning glare, trying to look serious, but it went purposely unnoticed as the Taiyoukai looked out through one of the windows, completely ignoring her.

Now, lying on her futon, Kikyo sighed at the thought of having missed an opportunity to ask him to spend the night with her, and in his room perhaps. Frowning, she had to wonder whether the Taiyoukai would have allowed that. He had already warned her to never step into his chambers again, and had added that if she happened to change her mind about not wanting to sleep alone, in the middle of the night, to refrain from attempting to come to him.

'Damn youkai!' Kikyo scolded. 'Who does he think he is to tell me what I can and cannot do? I should give him an earful.'

Relaxing, Kikyo sighed yet again. She still had the habit of imagining saying things to him, but how unfortunate it was that his piercing cold, gold gaze, always managed to make her forget half the things she wanted to shout at him, all in an effort to keep him from uncovering too much of herself. She was well aware that he had an uncanny ability to reach into the depths of any person's soul by gazing unblinkingly into their eyes. Kikyo had to wonder how he did that. She swore that she would shake sometimes when he concentrated those suns at her, almost as if he had the ability to play the very strings of her soul and read every single note as it hummed to him in melody, betraying her, and speaking to him with all familiarity and openness.

'Maybe that has something to do with how he is the only one that can use Tenseiga's ability to save souls.' Kikyo thought, an interested look adorning her face, wondering on the sly, …why she had taken this long to see the connection.

'He's so……… …impossibly intricate…' She sighed. That was the best way in which she could describe him at the moment. To most, and up until recently, to her, he was the enigma that bordered on the limits of a completely single tracked mind. He was the lone demon who, by his own choice, traveled the lone path, in his honorable quest for power, and journey to attain something that always seemed to lie beyond reach and quite simply blinding, even to the wisest of eyes. She had already told herself that she wouldn't question, or rather, wouldn't waste time in unsuccessfully trying to learn about why he was concerned about the things that he was, but she did however, want to find out, or at least, attempt to find out, what made him… him. (A/N: what makes him tick?)

She hoped that the answer would just come to her, like the time with the matter of deer, but no answer was forth coming. Irritation having knocked back all the attempts of the sleep that tried to overtake her, Kikyo sat up, then slowly ran her fingers through her hair in an effort both massage her scalp as well as free any tangles in her smooth black hair. Almost unnoticeably, a rather chill wind blew in threw a window that was closest to her futon, gently twisting to settle around her, and then secretly communicated with the nerves in her body, beckoning her, calling for her.

Totally unaware of the universes' mysterious powers and unfathomable actions, she embraced herself as a shiver went down her spine, completely removing all signs of approaching sleep and instilling within her a certain feel of unrest. Breathing out softly in a sigh of defeat, Kikyo gently slid off the bed and attained the much thicker robe for her nightgown. Pulling it on and securing the loose knot around her waist, she found the sandal that she wore for regular use inside the castle, slipped them on and slowly left the room.

Kikyo felt a little odd about walking through the castle in the middle of the night, but continued on, dismissing the offer of one of the guards outside the entrance to the royal chambers, to escort her. She noted that the lower levels of the castle had a better atmosphere than the shadowy trails of the upper ones. Ignoring the glances of the few guards that stood about, she made her way to one of the gardens.

Taking a fresh breath of air once outside, she pulled the robe tighter around her, before lazily walking through the garden, gazing up at the stars that twinkled with affection to all those who cared to gaze at them. She had walked quite a distance, her focus mostly on the beauty of the night, before she was made to freeze in place when another chill wind managed to creep through her robe and attack her again, successfully diverting her attention away from the night, and instead …to what she would later come to think of as one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Far to her right, on a slight rise of the green ground, surrounded by a few trees that were partially shrouded in shadow, a snow white fur cloth teased her eye as it moved in the wind, in small sensuous waves, stretching above the earth, but never once touching it. Glimmering silver hair rippled in smaller waves as it cascaded down the back of the tall figure, in perfect harmony with the white pelt that had grown to what must have been at least five times its original size, thinning out and spreading behind him like an exaggerated cape, still never once touching the green earth, although coming very close. Sharp locks of short hair of the same shine, danced about a forehead marked with a crescent moon, laughing at the whispers of the wind, and flicking to and fro across warm immaculate skin, never reaching farther down than the bottom of a partially visible golden eye, but always, always, adding to that air of beautiful mystery. She noticed the fireflies announce their presence in the surroundings, lighting the trees and the closed flowers intermittently, but never daring to get too close to the damnably enticing, yet powerfully dangerous aura, that hid beneath the white clothes and the silken skin, all in a effort to remain anonymous to the universe and watch it unfold before it instead.

The almost full moon against which the figure was silhouetted, showered him with its light, making the white clothes glisten and the silver hair appear as bright or brighter than the trails of the souls that her silk serpents used to leave behind as they slithered through the air.

She would hold the image of what she saw, forever in her mind. The chill wind vanished, its work… done.

Calm, intelligent gold eyes, stared at the one distinctive star that seemed to come to life, only to die the next moment, and then the cycle would repeat itself. He ignored the moon that loomed above him on his right in favor of that one star. That one star appeared to be different from the rest, even though there were probably countless numbers of others like it. But still, this star was different. It seemed to stand out, purposely. 'Odd,' he thought. 'But… intriguing.'

The star almost seemed to be beckoning for something… or someone. The call was strong, perhaps one that would last for ever, if one was able to not loose sight of it for that long. The star had to be powerful, evident with the intensity of its glow. But the call, it was still coming. He thought that a call like that, deserved to be answered. But there was nothing that he could do, was there? He certainly couldn't fly up to it. But, maybe the star could come to him. 'No,' he thought. Why would a star come to him? He was beyond special, but, not that special. Golden orbs tightened around its center, making it flicker under the moon light, as he wondered why he seemed to be noticing more and more things that seemed to stand out. Be that a star, a flower, a cloud, a breeze… or a color. '_Why_?'

Curious gold was suddenly washed over with liquid that froze on its surface, the chill not coming from the outside, but from the inside. '_The Miko_,' he thought. No, he knew. He could feel her aura, powerful, pure and… different. His eyes immediately snapped back to the star, the gaze turning hard. The star was still there, blinking. He relaxed. There was no connection. He almost smirked at the absurdity of his thoughts.

He felt her come nearer and nearer to where he was standing, accompanied by a chill wind, and then she stopped suddenly, her aura shifting somehow. She had seen him. He doubted that she felt the shift in her own aura. 'Ignorant', he reproached mentally.

She seemed to have frozen in place. He was of course irritated after a while, as she remained perfectly still, as apparently something had caused her to have more than a few thoughts. Irritation giving way to curiosity, he tilted his head down ever so little, and slowly, painfully slowly, shifted his suns to the extreme left, to catch a glimpse of her. But what he saw wasn't something to look away from easily. It had captured his eyes, rendering it… defenseless. Unable to turn away, what he saw, stormed his eyes, splitting the frozen plane on the surface of his eyes, before breaking it into a million pieces and releasing the natural gold underneath, and with unrelenting persistence… warmed them.

She stood there, not a miko, not a human, but… a woman. A woman who could not be placed under a type or definition. She didn't look like anything he had ever seen before. He had seen her, but, he hadn't seen her like this. 'No, never like this,' he was sure. She didn't belong here, not on this earth. She… she belonged with that star he had been looking at. 'Yes, that is where she should be.' He couldn't see the star up close, but he could see her. So he did.

He had to lighten his gaze, to allow his eyes to adjust to the bluish moonlight glow that she was surrounded in. Her blue nightgown, accented by the slightly thicker robe that flowed behind her in curves, reflected the moonlight in an unearthly radiance, as it shimmered with sparkles. It looked like the cloth had trapped miniscule amounts of water, from the midnight fog, giving the illusion of having captured the stars in the sky to adorn her figure, from neck to toe.

Her hair was free, free to flaunt itself in front of nature's jealous green bending strips that sprang from the ground and shot out of trees. Free to tease his eyes as it ignored the winds temptations and stayed loyally close to her back, in a waterfall of black tinted cerulean. Her exposed skin; her neck and just below, her arms from the elbow down, and her face, …glowed a warm, light translucent blue. Her eyes, clear as crystal and blue, reflected the moon behind him and the small cloud that had cut across, making her eyes seem lighter and at the same time, so much deeper.

Upon sharper inspection, he found that her eyes seemed to have come across a similar affliction as his. It seemed to have used her innocence to its advantage and locked her in place, as it did its work and infected her. There was curiosity in them, but that was pushed behind wave after wave of… what was it, surprise, confusion, wonder? As he watched her, the only thought he could come up with was …'Beautiful.'

At that moment, there was no mystery, no puzzle, no suspicion or anger. In fact… there was no emotion of any type. It was just a picture and a single word; 'Beautiful'. The warmth in his eyes, for some reason, turned into a torrent of power and heat, the longer he kept looking at her. And before long, seeped into his eyes before rushing past the back in a whirlwind, spiraling down, flooding every nerve that it came across with sensations they had never felt before. But the rush never stopped, bending, twisting, turning, …it kept moving, coursing lower and lower, getting closer and closer to that thick muscle that kept pumping, blissfully unaware of what was heading towards it.

Outside, blue eyes suddenly noticed that a pair of gold was watching her, this time not burning into her, but rather trying to absorb her. She had never seen his eyes like that. For some reason, it unnerved her. Though she was unaware, her aura spiked!

He on the other hand, felt it immediately; the spike in her powers, the unrest, and the radiation of power. Immediately, magenta eyelids snapped shut to stop the trance. The torrent that was rushing through him, almost upon its target, was cut off. It spluttered and choked, and died, dispelling into nothing, mere fractions of an emotion away, from his _heart_. Fate sighed. 'Close, but not close enough. Good, but not good enough.'

Magenta, almost red, eyelids, slid back, revealing gold that resembled a frozen tundra, even seeming to have jagged outcrops of hard ice that tried to skewer and cut. All warmth had been completely snuffed out.

The cold glare knocked her out of her own trance. The infection however, had given her a memory, but failed to make a significant impact because she, even though nowhere near as closed off as him, had already warmed up to him, but the pathway stopped there. There was nothing beyond, for it to infect. Emotions ran this way and that, but they were in a jumble, completely messed up, not to mention the memories of the past were always trying to worsen the situation, and she didn't give the slightest sign of being aware of this or even bothering to sort things out. She was content to be where she was, never dwelling deeper than that. She was aware of many things, and hade made many discoveries, but knew not what to do with them or how to use them, and certainly not how to absorb them enough to allow her heart to arrive to many a realization.

Fate sighed again. Nothing before was ever this hard. Fate seethed, 'They are just too stubborn and too damn smart for their own good!'

Composing herself, as much as a person could under a glare of the likes that he was giving her, and in spite of herself, she smiled. "I did not expect to find you here, least of all at this hour." She thought that he must be masking his aura for to her have not felt him, as that was the only logical possibility.

His glare neither waned nor faltered. "Indeed." he said, as if only half believing her, his voice smooth as silk, but one only needed to listen harder to hear the raging storm behind the veil.

Kikyo felt like frowning at him, or at least returning his glare, but instead, she forced herself to keep her smile for a while longer. She knew that even though his first thoughts, after seeing her, weren't resentful, but his one worded response and the glare that he had on now, was very indicative of displeasure.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked, genuinely fearing that she had and feeling sorry for it.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, and his fury pelt rippled violently before settling its expanded and fanned out length on the grass, before he turned away from her, showing her his back, and his eyes now settling to watch the moon.

Not feeling the chill anymore, she untied the knot at her waist and let the robe slip away from her waist, leaving it to trail behind her. She slightly tilted her head to a side as she watched Sesshoumaru with an elegant lopsided smile. Whether he realized it or not, he had just acted very much like a human for having turned his back to her in anger. Kikyo briefly wondered whether to tease him about it, but he was angry, so she decided against it.

"Star gazing?" Kikyo asked, slowly making her way towards him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Unseen to her, the great Taiyoukai's eyes, widened fractionally at her innocent question that described exactly what he had been doing. Sensing her walk toward him, he narrowed his eyes and refrained from answering.

Kikyo on the other hand, paid little attention to whether he was answering her or not, instead, her focus was on the mass of white that lay across the ground. She felt like snuggling into the white fur and star gazing herself, as sleep slowly overtook her. Resisting the urge follow her thoughts with actions, she instead refocused on the owner of said pelt.

Coming to stand right next to him on his left, she too looked up at the moon that seemed very close and very large.

Sesshoumaru watched her with the corner of his eyes in silence, studying her features carefully, wondering how to _put his plan into effect_.

"Beautiful is it not?" she said absently, taking in a breath of fresh night air. Her eyes never left the sight of the almost whitish moon.

"Yes," he agreed, somewhat hesitantly, though know one would have never known. "Beautiful…"

Purely on detecting his softened tone, she slowly turned her head to face him. He wasn't looking at the moon! He was looking straight at her!

Blood rushed to her cheeks, shading her skin a dark violet thanks to the light from the moon.

"Wer… were you referring to the moon… or… to me?" she asked a little nervously, unknowingly mimicking his earlier hesitance.

Sesshoumaru frowned. His eyes narrowed in concentration. A stray wind rushed past them, from left to right, lifting her hair so that it covered her face. And as she used her right hand to push back the hair and push it behind her, her fingers tucking a few tresses behind her ear, he found his answer. He never feared the truth, nor did he ever lie, and he wasn't about to start now.

"You…" he replied, his eyes still narrowed, like he wasn't happy about what he was admitting to, and not understanding why he was answering when he could simply choose not to. "You are …_beautiful_."

Her mouth slightly open, she stared at him, slightly in shock at what he had just said, at what he had just said about… her.

Shortly after his words, he looked away from her and back at the moon. 'That felt right.' he thought. 'Nothing wrong in seeing things as they are and openly acknowledging it, once in a while.'

Kikyo was still in surprise. She never thought that he would complement a human, much less her. Watching him, she became envious of him. 'He says something out of the ordinary and he is not the least bit affected by it,' she thought. Her mouth still open though her eyes had narrowed, '…And I end up being the one who is! Is he playing some sort of sick game with me!'

Loosing herself to her thoughts, she stepped in front of him and crushed the silk near his chest in both her palms, as she looked up at his face sternly.

When he tilted his head down to regard her strange behavior, she asked, "Did… did you mean what you said, or is this another one of your attempts to insult me later on by giving me a complement now."

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked in displeasure. "It is your business if you take what I said as a complement or not. I merely expressed what I see for what it is. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kikyo frowned, unsatisfied with his answer. "What does that mean!" She tightened her grip on his silk.

Sesshoumaru's displeasure had now grown into icy irritation. "You are beautiful. That is fact. Whether I said it or not, is of no consequence. I merely attested to a fact in a manner that was already established by everything that creatures with intelligence refer to, with the word 'Beautiful'. If you choose to perceive that word or the manner in which I expressed it, with another meaning, or question its level of validity, then that is your concern, not mine." That said, he lifted his head up and returned to the view of the moon, mentally cursing the human woman and her human ways of regarding all things in general.

Loosening the grip on his haori, but not letting go, Kikyo played back what he had just said in her head. She had understood everything he said, but she felt as though she still didn't understand his answer, especially in relation to the complement he had given her. And according to him, what he had given her hadn't been a complement but a mere state of fact. She definitely needed him to elaborate. Even if she never found out whether he thought she was beautiful or not, she had to find out what he associated with when referring to the word.

"Sesshoumaru…!" she called, lightly tugging on his haori to get his attention, thinking that calling to get his attention wasn't good enough. "What do you mean by 'the validity' of the word?"

Feeling the tug on his silk, the Taiyoukai sighed, closing his eyes, he let the cool wind ease some of his irritation, before he did something regrettable to the pestering human who was leaning plush against his body.

Finally opening his eyes and looking down at her, he gave her one of his glares before he set out to satiate the woman's curiosity. "The word 'beautiful' is nothing more than a word." he explained first off. "Words are nothing more than sounds that beings with intelligence use as a form of communication."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed again, wondering where the demon was going with this.

"A _definition_ of a word, is also nothing more than sounds, used to express an effective use of the word with an accepted _mode_ of use in suitable instances. However, such words used to describe things, are more often than not, derived from the emotions and the affects, that intelligent beings, especially humans, experience. When a number of people recognize or feel the same way about something, they come up with a word to explain it, even though the fools forget that no two beings feel exactly the same way about anything, but still, that is the basic concept of how words are formed. But the fact is that whether people invent a word or not, what ever meaning that exists, in what ever form or concept of understanding, will always exist, past present and future. No exceptions."

Very interested, Kikyo placed one flat palm over the other on the middle of his chest, and rested her chin on them, looking up at his face in concentration.

"We call the moon, 'Moon'. But the moon has existed since long before humans appeared and then finally gave it the name 'Moon'. A word and a language, is nothing more than a form of communication to prevent chaos and misunderstanding. Something doesn't stop existing just because it is not yet given a name, or called a word. If beings give something new a name tomorrow, it does not mean that that particular thing has not existed before tomorrow, it just means that that was when it was discovered by us. Existence has no relation to time or understanding. It is especially of no consequence when in regard to what is perceived by the senses. What one being sees is what another sees, but the way in which they interpret it is different, though there are bound to be similarities. Therefore, a word, when used by a particular person, is quite different to when it is used by another individual, but the existence of its' meaning, however looked at, is real and true to all. So when _I_ used the word beautiful, I did not express the definition of the word, but the existence of its truth, _in you_. Did you follow what I said?" Sesshoumaru asked with a barely hidden amused gaze.

Kikyo closed her eyes in concentration. She was able to grasp what he was saying. Finally opening her eyes, she said, "I think so. What you are saying is that things are the way they are because we see it that way, but it is also true that things are the way they are no matter if we see them in one particular way or not see them at all. The words we use are nothing more than an attempt to make sense of something that exists, but the definitions are our own and do not and cannot always capture the true essence of such an existence, because where we may be knowledgeable about something, we aren't so in everything else that exists, and, everything in the universe… is always connected to the other."

Kikyo looked up at him with wide eyes and a smile. "Am I correct?"

Sesshoumaru had a raised eyebrow, and did not attempt to hide the slight amused surprise he had, because she had managed to grasp what he had explained.

"As much as is definable by us, yes." he replied with a slight nod.

Slipping her arms back to encircle his body, and leaning her head against his chest, she thought about what she had just learnt from him. "It is so… big!" she said thoughtfully, meaning the concept of what he had just said. "It is not easy to think about, and certainly not easy to comprehend. The Universe is a big place, and knowledge that big, cannot possibly be learnt and therefore we can never completely separate what exists from that which doesn't. We can only live on the knowledge that we have and on what others know. And we can never be certain about whether what we see is the truth or simply a different form of existence, because that is as far as our knowledge will take us and allow us to see. It is almost unreal when I think that we actually live like that. It makes me feel… weak and vulnerable."

Sesshoumaru, though he refrained from showing it much, was quite pleased with the miko's ability to sort out what he had said and break it down to a different level of understanding, and connect the dots to come to the eventual conclusion that; _Our reality is intangible in the expanse of the Universe and its' Existence, or lack there of_.

"Mortals are weak and vulnerable," Sesshoumaru both agreed and pointed out. "They most certainly cannot even begin to identify the secrets of the universe, but………"

He let the word hang in the night air as he looked up at the stars. Kikyo snapped her head up to look at him, realization hitting her like a mountain of rock.

The demon finished with the words, "…an immortal… may have a chance…………"

Kikyo had to hold on tight to him to prevent herself from falling because of the thoughts going on in her head. This was it! This was that seemingly unattainable goal that she and many others knew he had, but never knew what. Something that not even the Gods could accomplish! This was one of the **_defining characteristics;_** of Sesshoumaru, of The Lord of the Western Lands, of The most intelligent and open minded being she ever knew, of The one who never let emotion blind him from the truth. It was the defining characteristic of… Sesshoumaru; _The_… **_Immortal_**!

**

* * *

Author's Corner**

The last paragraph is fitting for how I see Sesshoumaru and in light of his characteristics. Every anti-hero(- perhaps not the best term), needs a impossible goal ne?

Remember that you don't need all the answers to any questions you might have. Most of them will be answered in future chapters. However, you can ask any doubts, and if it is not a spoiler, I'll answer them.

Sorry, if this chapter bored any of you. Promise next one's more interesting.


	33. Beautiful

**Author's Corner**

Hey, thanks for the so many reviews guys and I really appreciated your inputs/views and thoughts. I am glad you guys liked the content of the last chapter and didn't think that it was boring. (Phew!)

**Points to Note - Important**

Remember I said in the previous chapters' 'Points to Note', that there is a sign/clue to why Sesh might be acting out of character? The sign/statement was ; 'Sesshoumaru watched her with the corner of his eyes in silence, studying her features carefully, wondering how to _put his plan into effect_.'

What plan and why; you can find out in this chapter. After that you won't be too surprised with his behavior before. But for what ever reason he did what he did, there is a definite effect/change, from what he said, in relation to him and Kikyo.

But be aware that although Sesshoumaru may know that certain things may affect the miko, he particularly won't care if it serves his purposes. He's not mean, he's just Sesshoumaru. But for how long? (lol).

(In relation to the last paragraph of this chapter)

The mention of certain things; (Kikyo), in relation/connection to another thing; (- - - - ), is not the literal meaning. It is merely a ploy to form a connection, however unnatural, between (Kikyo) and something special. Interpretations may differ (as it should), but the main thing is the 'perspective' it puts on Kikyo.

**Important**

The subject/content and interaction in this chapter is important, (probably more than the last one), in relation to the development of Sesh and Kikyo, into something more than what it is now. The affects of this won't be immediate, but will be a gradual realization.

Note that; no matter how things go in-between them in this chapter, they have come a long way from how they would have reacted in the past, and how they are reacting now.

Direct Flow from the last chapter.

_(All in all read this chapter and take it for what it is; 'another chapter in the story', and 'another step forward between two beings in relation to each other'.)_

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_Sometimes_, _a simple word in relation to a person, is more complicated in its' meaning than thought possible, but the_ **_undeniable connection it has to anything special_**, is a reflection of said persons'**_ true nature to shine and standout_**; **for in everything created, there is always something 'beautiful'** – _PurePower_)**  
**

**Chapter 33 : _…Beautiful…_"**

Kikyo did not realize it, but hot tears started streaming down her face, drawing glistening rivers downs her skin. Smelling the salt, Sesshoumaru tilted his head down to look at her with an arched eyebrow, wondering why she was crying, though it did not exactly look like that. It was just tears falling down. 'Strange,' he thought. 'Just plain strange.'

'His goal is certainly unattainable.' Kikyo realized. 'Not even he can achieve something like that!'

"Sesshoumaru… why?" she asked simply, her teary eyes intensifying the question, as she stared up at his golden unfazed ones.

"Why?" he repeated with a questioning gaze. "Why what?"

"Wh.. why have you set yourself such a unimaginable and impossible goal?" Kikyo asked, bringing her palms back in front and sliding them up his chest, to rest just below his neck on either side. "Is it because you too feel... weak and vulnerable?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at hearing her implication that he was weak. "I am not weak, and certainly not vulnerable in the sense that there are very few who could even attempt to bring me to such a state." he replied coldly.

"But then why do you think about it and pursue it?" she pressed.

"Hm!" His trade mark smirk came out in all its force and elegance. "I do not think about what I do not know. I merely attempt to learn it. There is a difference. My immortality gives me that opportunity. I may never gain the knowledge there is to gain, or even get near it, but attempting for something such as that, is better than any other form of measly objective, is it not?"

More tears flowed out of her eyes, and she was still unaware of them. "Perhaps, but shouldn't you have more achievable objectives?"

"Are you trying to tell this Sesshoumaru, what he should and should not attempt to do, wench?" Sesshoumaru asked heatedly, clearly displeased that she had taken in it upon herself to suggest to him what to do and what not to do.

Her eyes widened briefly at his tone and his use of the word 'wench', after what seemed like such a long time. "No. No, I.."

"Silence!" he snapped at her, though his voice never rose above its usual silkiness. "It is not your business nor is it any of your concern as to what objectives I have, but for your information, I am not without achievable goals in relative time spans. When I have achieved one, I move to the next. I am no fool miko, I know what is possible and what is not. Do not foolishly think otherwise, for it would cost you dearly! I will make certain of that."

"No Sesshoumaru! I did not mean it like that!" Kikyo pleaded, now openly sobbing, though still very unaware of the tears and the gasps for breath, too busy trying to figure out how a peaceful conversation had turned into him getting very angry at her.

"Se.. Sesshoumaru, please, sit down…" Kikyo once again fisted his silk, and she tugged down on them, her eyes pleading with him.

Sesshoumaru did no more than look away.

"Remember… our agreement. Please…" She didn't realize it but she was finding it hard to breath with her sobs. She tugged a little harder.

Sesshoumaru had again glared down at her as she mentioned 'agreement', but he slowly lowered himself to the ground, his legs crossing each other below him.

Kikyo fell into his lap, and leaned heavily against his chest, taking in some much needed oxygen as her tears trailed along her jaw line, before dropping onto his silk haori. Only after feeling the wetness in her hand that was leaning against his neck, did she realize that she was shedding tears, and apparently had been for quite some time. She did not know 'why', however.

Forgetting about why she had been crying, for the moment, she called to him again. "Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru!"

When he plainly ignored her, she cupped his face in between her hands and moved her face so that her nose was no more than mere inches away from his. "Sesshoumaru look at me!" she almost yelled.

"Could you not shriek." he told her calmly, his irritation at the boiling point again.

"Sesshoumaru, I apologize for before. I meant no insult." Kikyo said firmly, looking him in the eye.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that. He certainly hadn't been expecting an apology from her. 'Is that why she is crying?' he wondered briefly. '…Because she is sorry?' He mentally scoffed at the thought, thinking it absurd and highly unlikely. But could he be sure…

"Hmm…" he mused seriously. "I accept your apology, this time, and only because you displayed enough intelligence to understand the topic of our conversation, otherwise, your apologies and your thoughts, mean nothing to me. This was an exception, do not forget that."

Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you…" she said as she let out another heavy breath, and then buried her face in the crook of his neck, her arms wrapping around it and tightening.

"Thank you?" Sesshoumaru repeated what she had just said. He had no idea what she was thanking him for. So he asked, "What for?"

Kikyo removed her face from the warmth of his neck to regard him with a smile. "For accepting my apology." she answered.

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow, with a slight tilt of his head. 'Strange humans…' he thought.

Seeing that, and taking a look at his at his mouth, that was indicative of a frown he was trying hard to prevent from appearing, Kikyo, unable to help herself, giggled lightly.

Surprised again, to say the least, though still elegant and regal, he smirked in admonishment.

The reaction from the miko, like on the night after they had met the old sword maker, was almost unbearably the same; Kikyo burst into full blown giggling that clashed inharmoniously with the night air. Unable to control herself, and enjoying what she was experiencing for the first time in life, with this much force and passion, she had to hold her stomach to relive the growing pain from the tightening of the muscles there.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, regarded her with indifference, and before she woke the whole castle up, though they were very far from the nearest guard, placed his palm at the back of her head and pulled her down into his chest, to muffle her laughter. He had initially thought of placing his palm against her mouth, but that didn't seem wise since she wasn't holding on to him and would probably have fallen backwards off his lap if he had tried.

Unwilling to the kill the miko, _yet_, he did not put too much force on the back of her head, but held her against his chest hard enough to muffle the sounds of her giggling, which oddly sounded a little like Rin, but even Rin was never this loud. 'Insatiable Ningen," he thought disapprovingly.

Just then, his aura picked up a slight decrease in temperature in a certain area that lied within the unbelievable scope of his aura's range. Sesshoumaru smiled evilly, on the inside. He had discovered Winkoaru, probably watching him, quite a while before the miko had arrived, and then he had played the part of a vulnerable demon who shared his ideals with a human miko. 'A very good idea,' he thought. 'He must think me weak now.' He had after all shared things with a human woman, but with reservations that weren't identifiable by neither the miko nor the spy in the wind.

One thing his father had taught him in tactical warfare is to show vulnerability when there is none, for it would be absorbed by a spy and that could be used against the enemy. And because he was sure that Winkoaru was a demon, he was certain that he would have noticed even the smallest thing about him, and that was what Sesshoumaru was hoping for. 'You will play right into my hand,' Sesshoumaru thought cynically. 'Pathetic fool…'

On making sure that they were really alone, Sesshoumaru straightened from his purposely relaxed, and honestly uncomfortable, posture. He never slouched, unlike his idiot brother.

Feeling the muscles tighten underneath her, Kikyo managed to compose herself enough to look up at him questioningly.

Sesshoumaru merely spared her a neutral gaze before looking towards the sky that stretched out in front of him. He was done playing concerned/emotional demon, for the night.

"You've changed." Kikyo noted with slight confusion.

"Have I?" he asked, feigning ignorance, in an almost mocking tone.

"You have…" Kikyo was sure this time, but she couldn't understand why or what happened.

When Sesshoumaru did nothing to deny what she had said, Kikyo immediately thought of all the reasons that would cause him to, 'what was it; act?'

A thought occurring to her, she leaned forward, her cheek almost brushing against his, and whisperingly asked, "Were we being watched?"

Free to be himself, he easily hid the surprise he felt at the accuracy of her assumption, and then merely said, "Perhaps."

"Yes, or no, demon?" Kikyo asked in a cold tone.

Seeing no harm in the miko learning about the snake in the wind, he simply said, "Yes."

Kikyo scrambled out his lap like she had been burned, and stood up straight.

"Everything what you said tonight, was it all just an act!" she asked scathingly, her temper rising, and her aura spiking.

Sesshoumaru briefly brought his eyes down to look at her and then looked back up. "No."

"So what we talked about wasn't an act or some sort of a ploy?" Kikyo was unsure of what to think. She felt like she had been played; a mere instrument, between a Lord and an enemy spy.

Narrowing his eyes at being questioned like this, he almost smirked. "In certain terms, it was a ploy, but what I spoke about cannot be considered as 'lies'."

With a heavy sigh, Kikyo stepped closer to him and knelt down in front of him in the traditional Japanese way. "Why do you have to be so difficult Sesshoumaru? Just when I think that you are being open about something, I instead find that you've been playing mind games with an enemy spy."

Sesshoumaru leveled his gaze at her, his eyes piercing through her. "And what made you assume that I would open up to you without having something to gain? I thought you would have known me better than that by now. You are still an ignorant a miko, as ever."

Ignoring the glare that flared up on her face, he looked back up.

"I hate you Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said in an icy voice, almost resembling his own.

"Hm!" he smirked dismissively. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

Sesshoumaru again felt her aura spike. The behavior of her aura was starting to catch more and more of his attention. It was unusual for an aura to be acting the way it was, for a human, especially when they didn't have control over it. It was almost as if the aura was reacting to her emotions, much like that of demons' aura's reacting to their instincts. 'Hmm…' he mused inwardly. 'This could turn out to be an interesting discovery, _if_ it proves to be true.'

Watching him for a while, and realizing that Sesshoumaru was just being Sesshoumaru, she let her glare soften, though she was still angry. Turning and resettling herself on his lap, so that she could lean comfortably against his chest, and let her head rest in between his head and shoulder, she sighed for the umpteenth time.

Silence easily passed between them, enjoying its freedom, before it was cut short a little while later.

"I had a nightmare last night." Kikyo said casually, trying to make conversation. "It was horrible. I had again lost control of my powers, and they destroyed everyone and everything."

That got his attention. "You dreamt about your powers?"

"Yes, but it was a nightmare Sesshoumaru, not a dream." Kikyo was irritated that he was not interested in what she wanted him to be, but was interested about her powers. 'Insensitive demons!' she scoffed in thought.

Sesshoumaru, wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, even though he could hear her complaining. He was thinking back to the first time that he had experienced just a brief touch of his own aura, when he was just a pup. The power that he had inherited from his all powerful father, had overwhelmed him the first time he had attempted to tap into it, almost causing him to transform. That very night, he had had a dream; he called it a dream because he wasn't in the least affected by the havoc his powers had caused – to any other it would have been a terrible nightmare, full of blood, gnashing teeth, bloodcurdling screams and inner red demon eyes that raged in surrounded darkness. After that however, his instincts had a lot more control over his aura. It was as if the dream had subconsciously unlocked a part of him that naturally gave him more control over his aura. Of course, having control over his aura was one thing, and unleashing its' power and grooming it, was a completely different thing; something that required intense training of the mind and body.

'Is that what has happened to the miko?' he wondered. 'Such things only happen to powerful _demons_. Could this be because her powers far exceed the limitations of her human mind, and thus it is forcing a change in her so that it could be connected to her emotions rather than the conscious mind, so as to relieve it of its' stress? That _would_ be an efficient way of enabling her to control the intensity of her power, leaving the mind to only direct its' path and formation. I suppose eventually she will be able to control her aura with her mind alone. That is… _if_ she learns to hone her mind.'

'That could take a while…' he thought with irritation, as he watched her absent mindedly twirl a few strands of his hair around her finger, as she gazed up at the dark blue of the night.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru called.

"Hmmm?" Kikyo voiced, only partly interested, caught up in her own thoughts.

Risking the possibility that she might not be paying attention, he asked, "Have you sensed any changes in you powers after last nights' events?"

Kikyo lowered her head, her eyes settling on the grass in front of her, close to her partially bent, sideways resting legs that overlapped his neatly folded ones. "I haven't tried to use them." she admitted. "But I am extremely sensitive to demon auras, unless they are masked and have powerful blood, like your elite guards."

'Just like what happened to me…' Sesshoumaru thought contemplatively.

"On the other hand, when _you_ unmask your aura when I am near, I almost get overwhelmed by its sudden intensity."

'As it should be!' The Taiyoukai thought. 'But wait, does that mean she knew that I was watching her earlier today? If she is as sensitive as she says she is then surely…'

"Miko, you knew I was watching you." he stated, already aware of the answer.

Kikyo smiled. 'So he wants confirmation does he…' "Yes Sesshoumaru. I suspected as much."

Now this was something that the Taiyoukai had to think about. Not only had the miko known that he had been watching her, but she had made no mention of it or questioned his motives. He did not know whether to be inwardly appreciative of the fact that she had not made a fuss of it, or whether to wonder if she had had a reason for staying quiet for as long as she had. 'It could not be that she did not care if I was watching or not, could it?' Even though he could not see her face due to the position that she was seated in, he was sure that she was smiling, probably from knowing what irritation causing thoughts were going through his mind.

"Why?" he asked indifferently, knowing that the miko would be aware of what he was talking about.

And she was.

"I so no incentive to complain." she explained smoothly. "I am a guest in your castle, and I cannot tell you what to do and what not to do. And you have every right to do as you please, even if that is watching me in your own garden. I did not mind in the least. Though, I was quite flattered that something about me held your interest for as long as it did, or that is what I assumed. _Do you_ find something about me to be …interesting, oh Lord of the West?"

Sesshoumaru raised his left eyebrow in calculative reasoning. "First of all miko, you cannot tell me what to do or what not to do, even if we were not in my castle. Secondly, there is no particular 'one' thing about you that interests me. It so happens to be that, your entire existence captures a good deal of my interest, regrettably might I add."

Kikyo turned on his lap, looking up at him in a semi reserved smile, putting her weight on her left hand where it rested on his right thigh. The index finger of her right hand, trailed a soft path from the middle of his chest to his chin, where it made small circles before moving up to trace his pursed lips. "Indulge me Sesshoumaru. Tell me some of the things that you find interesting about me."

The Taiyoukai had to wonder if he was being led into some sort of trap. Cursing, he recalled something his father had said about women;

"There is nothing more dangerous than a woman's scorn, so much so that one would not wish it upon even his greatest enemy." the great Inutaisho had told him once, shivering at what must have been a flash back of a past memory.

The miko was a not demon like the females his father had been talking about, but her powers were certainly in a league of their own, and enough to put to shame the power of any demon female.

"But you see son, it is not usually unfaithfulness or a betrayal of some sort that brings about such a horrendous experience." Inutaisho had gone on to explain, rubbing his chin in thought. "Usually females lead unsuspecting males into such traps by asking seemingly innocent questions like, 'What do you like about me?', 'What do you find interesting about me?' and the worst of all… 'Why do you love me?'. Being pure blooded demons Sesshoumaru, it is not easy for us to express our selves in words. I honestly have not met a single male who passed answering that question without altercations of some sort."

By this point, the young Sesshoumaru who had been in the middle of a spar, when his somewhat since recently aloof father had interrupted, had begun to wonder if his father was feeling ill, mentally. After all, he thought it was unusual for his father to suddenly talk to him about the scorn of a woman. Sesshoumaru found it hard to believe that a female could be that deadly to a male, just for failing to answer what he thought was meaningless questions. But his father seemed to be talking from experience, which meant his mother, so he had decided to store the information as always. Turning to face him, the then Lord of the Western Lands had cast a worried gaze, which was an action that was very, _very_ rare to be done in regards to the powerful Prince of the West. "Son, be wary of such traps. You won't know till you've fallen in. But, if one day the time comes when a woman asks you, 'why you love her', think carefully before you answer. Be honest. Don't think about that moment, but remember all the ones that came before, and then perhaps, if luck is with you, you may become the first demon to give an answer that she'll accept the first time itself." With a deep sigh; an action strange and very unlike him, he last words that day had been, "Remember son, you will find the answers, to **_all_ **your questions, if you treasure the moments past…"

Sesshoumaru had stood still at the spot, long after his father had gone, thinking about what he had said. Love was meaningless, as far as he was concerned. And Sesshoumaru didn't particularly like what he had heard and the emphasis on the word 'all' before 'your questions'. His father had sounded weak at the end of his last sentence. Yes! Sesshoumaru most certainly hadn't liked the sound of that.

Nine moons later, Inuyasha came into the world.

And not too soon after, his father left it.

Now here he was, being asked one of those deadly questions that his father had warned him about. Sesshoumaru was his father's son, but he wasn't like his father. No. He was different in certain aspects. He would never willingly allow himself to be weak, certainly not for a mere woman.

His hard gaze fell on her expectant eyes. He had no idea why his father had complained about this being a sensitive situation. What was there to fear? 'Nothing,' Sesshoumaru realized without much surprise. 'Maybe father was simply weaker than I thought.'

"Well……?" Kikyo asked, her index finger having reached the crescent moon on his forehead, was applying a little pressure, insisting on an answer.

Sesshoumaru's aura hummed around the edges, a little anger seeping through, brought on by memories he wished he hadn't pulled up, and of course the undignified physical contact. He was going to tell her the truth, and see her suffer at hearing his words. And he was going to enjoy doing it.

"You miko, interest me because, you are an endless puzzle. One in which you your self have become trapped. Either you cannot find the solution to it, or you are scared of what you might find if you do. It is most likely the latter, since you continue to alternate between feeling sorry for yourself and wanting things you have either never had before or never thought you wanted. You are hypocritical in the fact that you try to assert your beliefs, yet you ignore them when it serves as a means of giving you something that you desire the most, mainly that being; nonjudgmental companionship. In the end miko, you are a true opposite of who you claim to be, and when given the opportunity for a possible full life, you ignore it and continue to live for each day instead, much like you did when you were nothing more than walking clay and soil, who had no future, only death at any moment. You are a coward, and are too scared to move forward, yet you have an intensely strong will to fight to the last when the situation calls for it. You are powerful… and yet you are weaker than a child. You are a walking contradiction miko, and that has captured my interest."

With a cruel smile, the Tai_youkai_ who had talked while looking at the stars, _looked down_ on the _human_. "Is that enough of an explanation as to 'Why'?" His voice was cold, laced with malice.

Kikyo, who had been looking at him with wide flickering eyes, closed them ever so slowly before lowering her head and leaning against his chest with her forehead. Her arms lay limp against his sides.

"I would like an answer, miko." It sounded like Sesshoumaru was teasing her in a cruel but comforting nature, though his voice had dropped even lower, causing the air around them to shiver.

With a clawed finger, he delicately reached over and slowly pulled her hair back over her right shoulder, the end of a claw teasing a cutting line along the flesh of her neck as it moved up to the nape and over to the other side.

"Yes." Kikyo answered finally, her answer firm, like her voice, even though there was no coldness or resentment in it.

Sesshoumaru's hand stopped, just near her left shoulder. This was not the reaction he had been expecting from the miko.

"You seem to know me better than I do myself, demon." Kikyo commented off handedly.

Kikyo pulled her head back and looked at him with what he could only assume was a smile. There were trails of dried up tears, but not a trace of fresh ones.

"If anything, I should thank you."

Now Sesshoumaru was definitely concerned. 'Could father have been right about not realizing you have fallen into a trap before it is too late?' He was confused.

The inner ends of his eyebrows knitted together. "Explain Miko."

Kikyo let out a small smile, and tilting her head so that she could see his face and he could see hers, she leaned in to rest her left cheek against his right shoulder.

"I should thank you because… you have laid out my situation for me, even though I was not prepared to let myself analyze even that much about my current circumstances." Her smile grew when he tilted his head again, in that way in which she thought he looked just as adorable as Rin when she didn't understand something; but she would never tell him that, no, she would instead enjoy it.

"You have forced me to at least consider my state, and I think I will." Kikyo continued. "Though, I won't give it too much thought, and you can call me a coward for that, but I think I am not yet ready to find the answers to my 'puzzle'. Being trapped in my own puzzle of life," she stopped and stroked the side of his face, then said, "… is not as bad as you think it is."

And then she kissed him, warmly, gently and appreciatively. Her eyes were shut as she opened and closed her mouth on his, and the hand that been stroking his face moved back and around his neck to pull her body closer to his, crushing her breasts into his chest.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet in thought, surviving her smalls moans of simple pleasure and the gentle teasing of the skin of his ear with her fingers. He watched as she let out a contented sigh, what must have been the last for the time being, before she comfortably fell into his lap and settled in for the night, a smile playing on her lips. He managed a grunt, when he heard her breathing form a steady rhythm.

Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly snapped to attention. 'It can't be… There is no connection.' he insisted. But the need to be sure finally gave way, and he slowly turned his head to his left, and looked up at the patch of sky that had first caught his attention earlier that night. The hardness of his gaze left his eyes, as he saw that the star was still twinkling. But as he watched, to his concern, it glowed one last time, before dying out, but it never glowed again; its' call had been answered! A little wearily, he looked back at the woman on his lap. 'A star…?' he thought, somewhat confusedly.

He watched as a few tresses of hair blew over her face, making her shift her head in her sleep. He removed the long black strands from upon her skin that glowed under the moonlight, and pushed it behind her, as he for the first time, intently watched her sleep… mulling over how the star went to sleep just as she did, ………and only one thought kept coming back to him… '**_Beautiful…_**'

* * *

This chapter answers some of the base questions that one might have had from the last chapter. If not, and is not a spoiler, I'll be glad to answer any questions as best I can.

Remember, certain things will be brought up into detail in later chapters.

**_Special little request;_** I was wondering if you guys could put any of the questions who have about a certain chapter; under a heading saying 'Questions', or something like that, separate from/but under the review itself. Sometimes I get confused as to whether certain questions you guys ask, is something that you seriously need answering to, or is something that you guys are showing me that you know the answer to (or) merely for the humor that it reflects from the chapter – (lol). This request is definitely not a must, but I would really appreciate it if you guys could, separate the serious questions from the review so that I can identify them easily. Either way, thanks.

Till next time then… .


	34. So much weaker, yet so much stronger?

**Author's Notes**

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate **_all_** your input.

**Point to Note**

This chapter maybe a little boring. Sorry! But it is very important, because it is going to bring about the next phase of change in Sesshoumaru.

This chapter may seem confusing or pointless to some of you, but when the chapter that is linked to this one comes out, you should be able to understand it and the purpose of the things mentioned here.

Astute readers might be able to guess where this is going and what might happen in the very near future.

**Important**

This chapter has a bit of psychological play, especially when concerned with Sesshoumaru. The content, relates to Sesshoumaru's state of mind, and how a simple mind can affect that. This chapter will leave room for questions, but be aware that the next few chapters following this one won't deal with them. But there will be a chapter soon enough, that deals with most of the things mentioned here and also leads to the important conclusion of this stage of the story.

As always, the content here is significant, (except for maybe the first part – lol).

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

(_Sometimes, in a world where strength comes fromeither** evil or good**, even the strongest of warriors from either side, will fail and be incomparably weak, against a being **who's mind is that of a child's**, and be forced to look away, unable to hold the gaze for its **brightness** and its** purity**; a being who is mentally handicapped from birth, is the least cursed of us all and has the **greatest potential to remain untainted in **_**soul**_ – PurePower_)

**Chapter 34 : So much weaker, yet… _so much stronger?_**

The sun rose as usual. The flowers bloomed as usual. The forest came alive, white clouds patched the endless blue, winds carried sweet scents, birds sang their songs; all usual. And as usual, Jaken found himself in a position he didn't want to be in, all thanks to a little girl who his master had an; 'and Jaken was quite sure he could call it this now', affection for.

He lay sprawled across the ground, face in the dirt, staff; god knows where, and a lump on his head; from when he had fallen off a rock that he had happened to fall asleep on, when he was supposed to be watching over the lively little human girl. And now his head hurt, so did most of his body, he had a headache, which he was sure was a result of the girls' songs, and the worst problem off all; said _girl_, was nowhere in sight!

Muttering to himself, Jaken got to his feet and dusted himself off as he scurried forward to reclaim his staff.

"Rin!" the little green imp called as loudly as he could. "Get back here you little brat. Wait till I tell Sesshoumaru Sama!"

Jaken, surrounded by small bushes and the occasional tree that formed a wild and rough boundary for the clearing he was in, knew that the only things listening to him were the plant life.

'That child is going to be the death of me…' Jaken muttered dejectedly as he scurried off in a random direction, hoping to catch his Lord's little ward.

…oOo…

Narrowed eyes watched the horizon intently. There was something about today that the eldest son of the legendary Inutaisho, simply did not like.

Sesshoumaru stood atop a high mountain peak, the glowing white clouds almost within his reach, watching spring flow through the lands far below him in unending waves of warmth and life. His clothes and fury pelt fluttering in the breeze about him, he could not help but sense that there was something different about this year's spring, especially as it neared its end. It seemed strangely intimidating and to simply put it… determined. His long thin eyebrows narrowed at the thought. There was nothing that could intimidate him, not even the seasons of the years. But he simply could not shake the feeling that this spring, before it died out and gave way to the summer, was going to bring about some kind of change… His eyes narrowed further after that thought. He was not so sure that he was going to like whatever this change brought about, _in him or otherwise_.

Glancing down to the side, he had a feeling that the Tenseiga could feel it too. When it pulsed harmoniously at his side, he became absolutely certain that it did. Pushing back the few issues that he had with the sword, Sesshoumaru unwillingly placed his only 'right' hand on its' hilt, to see what the damn sword wanted him to do now. But to his puzzlement, the sword neither requested nor revealed anything to him. 'Now that is odd.' he thought. Arching one eyebrow till it disappeared under his pristine silver white bags, he kept his cool golden eyes trained on the mystic sword for a few moments longer. 'Perhaps the sword is having second thoughts.' he considered.

But who was he trying to fool, certainly not himself, but maybe the side of him that refused to believe that he could not help but obey the sword. That side of Sesshoumaru cursed the thought. Thankfully, no one knew about his inability to refuse the sword its pleas, 'or was it orders?' If Sesshoumaru was one to express emotion, he certainly would have scowled at that.

The pulse from the sword was momentary and very light. It was trying to tell him something, that much was certain. But what confused him, like so many other things since of recent, was that Tenseiga would warn him or give him signs, but it would never tell him anything beyond that. He was more than used to uncovering the cryptic messages that the sword would produce in the form of pulses, but it was usually in a situation or a circumstance where he was able to easily put together things based on what was happening around him or what he was aware of. But now, the sword seemed to go off on its own like usual, but seemed to leave him out of the loop. Sesshoumaru prided himself on being able to understand his sword, but since of late, that had become harder and harder to do, if not near impossible.

He did know however, that the sword wanted him to acknowledge something, but could not or was unwilling to give him direct answers. It appeared that it wanted _him to find the answer_, to what he assumed was something of significant importance, _on his own_, as if that was somehow more important than being _given_ the answer itself. He had to wonder what object of importance, would require him to learn about and thus obviously understand it first, in order to gain it.

Certain that he would get more acceptable answers once he met with the old man, his thoughts turned back to today's pulse and what it could have meant. After careful deliberation, he concluded, based on the swords history of being able to predict occurrences that was somehow related to him, that Tenseiga was giving him an early warning sign of some sort. Not about anything dangerous, but perhaps an opportunity to gain something. Gain what? He had no idea. He would simply have to wait and see, but he had that feeling again, the feeling that he wasn't going to like what ever that was going to happen before he could attempt to gain what ever there was to be gained.

Once again turning his gaze back to the distant horizon, Sesshoumaru could not help but admit that the sword's meddling in his life, though it had always served a useful purpose when ever it chose to call on him, had only increased since it had been re-forged into a weapon. As if all of a sudden there was more responsibility on him. He reminded himself of the fact that he trusted the swords' guidance, because it had been forged from his father's fang, and probably had a part of his essence intertwined in the power of the blade. But then again, his father had also failed him when he…

'No.' Sesshoumaru thought. He would not let his mind ponder about things that were done and over with… The past was in the past, just like his father. He was gone too…

Sesshoumaru then somewhat suspiciously glanced back at the Tenseiga. '…Or is he really gone?'

Unwilling to let himself indulge in such thoughts anymore, and with the promise of receiving some answers soon, he turned gracefully in one swift motion, that made it look like he hadn't moved a muscle at all, and walked away, heading back to where he had left the rest of his group; Rin, the dragon, that irritable imp, and of course… the miko, who he had seen heading in the direction of a nearby stream as he was leaving.

…oOo…

Kikyo dipped her hands in the clear water of the shallow stream, and collecting a little in her cupped palms, she splashed it on her face, enjoying the subtle coolness, and the refreshing feeling it left behind. It had been late when she had finally fallen asleep; on the lap of the Taiyoukai incidentally, and there was nothing surprising about that.

But as a result, her body and her mind were a little unwilling to fully awaken. She had not been amused to find Samaege looming over her futon, trying to wake her up, when the sun hadn't even made an appearance yet. It was too damn early in the morning! She had glared at the maid, but when her logical thoughts began to take control, she realized that if there was anyone to blame for the early wake up call, then it would have to be the Lord of the castle. She was just getting used to waking up late, and damn-it, she wasn't about to give it up that easily. It was when recollections of Sesshoumaru telling her that they were going to go meet, 'an old man', as he had put it, about her powers, that she hurriedly bathed and dressed herself, before going down to meet the Lord, Jaken, Ah-Un, and a completely unconscious Rin snoozing away on top of it.

…o…

She splashed her face with water several times more, before turning up to the sky, and letting the cool wind wash over her face, cooling it even further.

It was in this state that two men, one young and the other old, came across her. The older man was short, leanly built, and seemed to be somewhere in his early forties. He wore simple farmers clothing, carried an oversized scythe, had long grey hair that was tied behind him in a pony tail, sharp features, and an all about kind hearted look to his face.

The younger man was tall, in fact a few heads taller than Sesshoumaru, was very muscular with a very solid looking body, had a short pony tail of black hair that reached no lower than his neck, and had a humungous looking club resting on one shoulder.

It was the slight noise of small washed up pebbles being stepped on, that brought Kikyo out of her thoughts and made her look up stream.

She stood up elegantly, her face void of expression, and calmly waited for the men, who she knew had already spotted her, to approach.

"Are you lost my Lady?" the shorter man asked with concern, when he stopped a few feet away from her.

"No." was Kikyo's simple answer. It always paid to be cautious with strangers, even though the man seemed to be of a kind nature.

"Me Lady, it is not safe to be out here alone." the short man warned kindly, his concern honest and clear this time.

Kikyo smiled. "It is quite alright. I am not alone. My companions are nearby. Thank you for your concern though."

The man looked around, trying to locate her so called companions, but even though he found none, none that he could spot at least, he decided to take her word for it.

"My name is Rashudi." he introduced himself with a bow. "Our village is further down stream and we are farmers. We have fresh water and bathing areas if you or your companions require it."

Kikyo assumed that his offer was a result of seeing her wash her face in the stream.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am in no need of it." Kikyo said politely, turning down the offer with a smile. "My name is Kikyo."

The man smiled as well. It wasn't often that wealthy people spoke so kindly to poor farmers like them. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kikyo. This is my younger brother Rolshtam."

It was then that Kikyo took a better look at the giant of a man towering over the both of them. And it was in this instance, that she realized that there was something off about his facial features. His eyes seemed to be a little too big, his mouth was a little too small, and the part of the head above his forehead seemed a little out of shape.

"Say hello to Lady Kikyo, Rolshtam." Rashudi said gently, pronouncing each word slowly and clearly.

When the big man gave what could only be called a completely childish grin, Kikyo's suspicions were confirmed.

The giant of a man, was mentally handicapped, and most likely, had been born that way.

He was an adult, but had the mind of a child.

It was one of the saddest things that Kikyo had ever come across.

Seeing the lady watch his brother intently, Rashudi thought that perhaps she was feeling somewhat uncomfortable standing near a retard, not that that was anything new outside their village.

"I am sorry if he makes you uncomfortable, Lady Kikyo." Rashudi said with a bow of apology. "We will leave."

"No wait." Kikyo said hurriedly, aware that she might have given off the wrong impression by staring at the bigger man. "He does not make me uncomfortable at all. I was simply saddened by what you told me about him. I am very sorry."

Rashudi looked up at his brother, who gave him another grin in return, and simply sighed.

"He is the little brother who never grew up." Rashudi placated with a smile of his own, though nowhere near as bright as his brothers.

"But physically, he looks to be very fit." Kikyo noted, giving Rolshtam a soft smile, to which he frowned first, before grinning again.

A proud smile spread across the older brother's face. "Oh yes, he is very, very strong. He can take on two full grown bulls and win with ease. Rosh can take on many demons on his own, where in other cases we would need at least about ten people for the same problem. He is the village hero for a reason after all."

"The village is accepting of him?" Kikyo asked, to confirm what she deduced about the villagers' attitude towards the handicapped man, after hearing Rashudi's last statement.

Rashudi nodded with a smile. "Yes, everyone, from the tiniest toddler to the old men who sit about the whole day, all love him. He is quite lucky to have that many people care about him, even with his condition."

Kikyo studied the bigger man as he looked up at a nest of a hummingbird.

"Is he capable of speech?"

"He never talks Lady Kikyo, but I've heard him shout and make sounds when he plays around with the village children. Other than that, even in pain, he doesn't make a sound."

Kikyo suddenly noticed the sack that Rashudi had strung across his back, with certain healing plants she knew of, sticking out of the top.

With her knowledge of herbs, Kikyo immediately knew that the particular ones in the sack were used only if it was an infectious disease of some sort, but combined with other herbs, according to the type of disease; both cured those who were sick as well as prevented the sickness from spreading to other people.

"How many in your village are ill?"

Rashudi was surprised by the sudden but accurate enough question.

"It is the children my lady, especially the young ones and the babies." Rashudi explained. "But my lady, how did you know that any one was sick?"

Kikyo again turned her eyes to Rolshtam. "I am a miko." she answered nonchalantly.

Rashudi's eyes widened. Miko's were usually born in villages and dressed in simple fashions, for they could never afford much. But the woman in front of him was wearing some of the most expensive clothes he had ever seen. Surely a woman who seemed to be that wealthy couldn't have a soul that was pure enough to have miko powers. Could she?

Before he could think any further she interrupted him.

"Is it serious?"

It took a moment or two for him to realize what she was asking about. "No my lady." the grey haired man replied. "It is a heavy fever, but one what should fade within the week. Most of the children are bed ridden in our 'sick-house', and are too weak to move, but our healer says that all they need is some rest and a few nasty tasting herbal drinks."

"I am glad." Kikyo voiced quietly, her eyes still watching the bigger man and his childish mannerisms.

Hearing that, Rashudi smiled pleasantly. 'Perhaps… she is indeed a miko.' he thought.

"Rolshtam, come along. We have to go now."

The younger brother got up immediately and stood next to his brother, once again placing the giant club over his shoulder.

"We will walk you to where your companions are my lady. As I said it's not very safe around here, and there are unconfirmed rumors going about of a new demon terrorizing the surrounding villages."

Rashudi's firm voice left no room for argument, though that would not have been the case if Kikyo had acted like she usually did around strangers. She would have been far too intimidating for a mere villager to insist on anything, let alone on insisting as acting as her temporary bodyguard. But the side of Kikyo, that was more than just a cold face, the side that gave her a beautiful smile, had emerged when she had learned of Rolshtam and his predicament.

So instead, she allowed the two men to follow her back to where they had stopped that morning, because Sesshoumaru had suddenly had the need to go somewhere _alone_, after a sudden odd breeze passed across them when there was no sign of the wind for quite a while.

She hoped that Rin, who had left with Ah-Un and a surprisingly half asleep Jaken to pick some fresh fruit, would have returned by now. She also hoped that the Taiyoukai would not have returned yet, at least not until the men left the area, or left her side, to be more specific.

But as fate would have it, her hopes were dashed. Just as the three of them emerged into the secluded clearing where they had stopped, Sesshoumaru appeared on the other side.

Sesshoumaru, who had already smelled the vile humans along with that of the miko's own scent, simply gave one of his usual 'pathetic insects', glares, and the three humans immediately froze. It was like magic. Evil dark magic, but magic all the same.

Rashudi immediately dropped the sack and held his scythe forward in an attack ready position. But to everyone's surprise, though no one could tell anything about Sesshoumaru with his expressionless face, Rolshtam simply stared right into the cold InuYoukai's eyes, unflinchingly and completely at ease.

Rashudi knew that Rolshtam was well aware that the golden eyed being in front of them was a youkai, but what surprised him was that his brother stood completely at ease, not even bothering to defend or attack, as if he knew that there was nothing to worry about. Either that or his brother had suffered some sort of further mental retardation. It was completely absurd! Rolshtam was standing there like he was looking at a friend. It really was an insane thing to do.

What surprised Kikyo, who was standing in-between the men and what could very well be their death, was the same fact that surprised Rashudi. She knew that no being, demon or human, could simply stand at ease under the gaze of Sesshoumaru. It was just not done. It was simply impossible. It was unnatural if it did happen, and now that it did, Kikyo really didn't know what to do, or how to diffuse the situation.

Looking at the two humans, Kikyo saw that Rashudi was sweating profusely, and his hands with the scythe were shivering. But the trembling man's brother was a still a completely different story. In fact, when Kikyo looked closely, she saw his eyes sparkling, like a child's would when shown something that easily and instantly captured their interest and undivided attention.

The Taiyoukai on the other hand, who had been preparing some choice glares for the miko once he smelt the humans near her, had taken only mere moments before realizing that the bigger human was mentally deficient. He was interested to see that the human was much taller than him and had an impressive physical build, but damn-it, when he thought that it was only a certain pair of clear ocean blue eyes that could cause him some sort of uneasiness, he was quite disconcerted to find that this man's clear ashy black eyes had some sort of effect as well.

The ashy eyes had his gold ones trapped instantly. But it was a very unsettling feeling that Sesshoumaru got from them and it was very different from the miko's. They were nowhere as near as deep and powerful as her blue ones, but they held some sort of a semi subservient quality to them, that gave him the choice of easily escaping them, but also made something within him keep looking.

No one had dared to look him in the eye like this for this long without some sort of display of weakness. Not even the filthy hanyou bastard Naraku, who prided himself on being unreadable, could look at him like this for this long a length of time, without at least flinching. Even the miko faltered somehow in someway. But this human, with his childish mind, stood strong an unwavering!

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes further, the gold glinting dangerously. But it spurred no reaction from the big human. Being the proud youkai that he was, Sesshoumaru dared to look deeper into the man's orbs that reminded him of the ashen sands at the bottom of a coral reef under a night of the full moon. And what he found… made the mighty Taiyoukai… stumble in mind.

There was light and then there was the end. There was always something between those two, from the time a being is naturally born; light, and the time it dies; the end. But the human had nothing. Humans and demons especially, all ways go through things in life, that fill in the gap, based on the things they do, the experiences they have, the things they learn, and thus… the gap from innocence to the end, or light to the end, is always filled.

The bigger human's eyes showed himself to be a being that could never fill that void, whether due to the fact that he was mentally handicapped or for some other reason, but it appeared that till the day he died, he could not be tainted in any way. His spirit, though challenged, was incredibly strong. It could never break. And then, it was in the void between the light and the end, did Sesshoumaru finally discern something.

The harder he looked into the eyes of the man with a child's mind, the more sure he became that the void was not empty. In fact, it was completely full. It left not even the tiniest gap between the light and the end. The darkness faded to reveal raw, untainted, and pure form. Sesshoumaru found that his heart had started to beat slower than usual, as if it did not want to disturb what he was seeing, with the sound of it beats. The entire outer world faded from his vision. All he could see was the solid form in those eyes. But he was yet to discover what it was or what it meant.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even further. And when he did realize what it was, it knocked the wind out of him. What he found… was strength. It was not physical strength. In fact, it had nothing to do with the physical word. It was strength of a different sort. But one thing shot through his entire being, telling him something so clear and powerful, that it could not be mistaken in its interpretation. It told him that that human, had the particular strength, more than he did. It was hard truth, and Sesshoumaru knew it.

As the moments passed by, the clearer it became to Sesshoumaru, that he could never achieve that type of strength. And that shocked the proud Taiyoukai. It was strength so powerful… that as Sesshoumaru kept watching, the light began to grow in intensity, until, it made happen something that not even the most powerful of beings could have succeeded in doing. It made Sesshoumaru, the Prince of the West, and Proud son of the legendary Inutaisho, look away… _unable to withstand the power of the simple human's gaze_.

Sesshoumaru felt overwhelmed. He felt… small. What ever that strength was, Sesshoumaru had nowhere near the amount that the human had. It had crushed the walls that Sesshoumaru built up to prevent something that was inside from leaking into his mind and his heart. It had been sealed away for so long, that Sesshoumaru himself knew not what was behind the now crumbled walls. Whatever it was, after learning that something in a mere pathetic human had this sort of an affect on him, he was definitely going to find out.

If anyone had dared to show Sesshoumaru that they had something in more quantity than him, Sesshoumaru would have instantly killed them for their blatant and insolent actions. However, he knew that in this case, he was the one who had gone looking for 'trouble', as one may put it, and what the human showed him, or rather; what he saw in the human, was a result of his curiosity and pride. The childish man was not at fault, in any way.

'Yes.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'I will find out what it is you possess so much of, that I cannot even compare to."

All this had taken place only in a few multitudes of moments, which if was to be counted in the way of keeping time in the future, was no more than a few very tense minutes.

Kikyo had not seen Sesshoumaru look away, and Rashudi could never be able to read what his eyes said and realize what a blow to the Taiyoukai's pride it was to have turned away like that; unable to stand his mentally handicapped brother's gaze, because he was still shivering in fright and his mind was only working intermittently. If Kikyo had caught sight of Sesshoumaru looking away, she would have known more than she needed to and was supposed to, and Sesshoumaru just might have gone against his own, self proclaimed laws of living, and broken the agreement and killed her right then and there. After all… no one, was to ever see him as not being able to over come anything. Perhaps what this human had was something that he could not overcome, but he'd be damned if he let anybody else know that.

"Do not be scared." Kikyo said calmly. Her eyes were trained on Rashudi and his oversized scythe. She knew that if they attacked, Sesshoumaru would kill both brothers before they even took a step forward.

As it should be, she was unaware that Rolshtam had had enough of an affect on Sesshoumaru, to never be killed by his hands. However unintentional or unaware, Rolshtam had earned immunity from death by the hand of the Taiyoukai Prince of the West.

…

'Lucky bastard!' the souls of those who had died by Sesshoumaru's hand in the past, cursed under their breaths from hell.

…

"He is one of my companions. He won't hurt you." Kikyo continued, seeing that Rashudi was now one half surprised and the other half terrified, but still unwilling to lower the scythe. She hoped she had been right when she proclaimed that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to hurt them.

Kikyo then looked back to Sesshoumaru. When she found him looking away, completely uninterested, she thought that he was purposely ignoring the two human men, and she was relieved at that. It meant that he would not attack first.

It was only when a toothy grin appeared in his brother's face, that Rashudi both, realized that his brother had known something that he hadn't, and that they were going to be able to go home and have lunch like planned, instead of ending up as red smears on the grass. He was very relieved.

But he was curious too.

"M..m… my Lady, how is that your companion is a d..d…d… demon?"

Kikyo openly smiled at that. "Believe me. I was not given a choice, for if I had, I might have chosen another." She could not help herself at that instant and it was a chance to get back at the Taiyoukai for leaving suddenly and refusing to tell her why or where.

She knew she would pay.

She had to closer her eyes tightly, when Sesshoumaru unmasked his aura with a vengeance, sending an odd light burn through her body.

'It was worth it.' she thought.

"My Lady, are you sure he is your companion or is he threatening you to say so?" Rashudi asked cautiously.

Kikyo's expressionless face slipped in. "No. I am here of my own free will."

She glanced back at Sesshoumaru, who was still plainly ignoring them all.

"Perhaps, it would be best if you resumed your way back to your village." Kikyo suggested. Her tone subtly lowered to show that she meant no insult by what she said.

"I understand." Rashudi said, much to Kikyo's inward relief. "Let's go Rolshtam. We need to get these herbs back to your little friends."

That said, the older man reclaimed his sack, cast an uneasy glance toward the youkai, and walked away after a small bow to Kikyo, his brother in tow, grinning as always.

Kikyo waited till the two men disappeared through a rough path between two large trees, before turning fully to face, what she thought, was a rather too uninterested Sesshoumaru.

He spoke before she could ask him about it.

"Why did Rin leave this place?"

Kikyo smiled freely, her features relaxed, now that the men had gone. "She wanted to go pick some fruit. She should be close by."

No sooner had she said it, when both she and Sesshoumaru felt Ah-Un's demon aura heading toward them.

Sesshoumaru turned away to stare in the direction that the men had gone in. They were to travel that way, and even though he had never taken this particular path in nearly fifty years, now that he knew a human village existed somewhere up front, he wondered how best to avoid them entirely. He would come later, when he was alone, to study the large human.

Meanwhile, Kikyo helped Rin, who had various types of fruits cradled in her arms, safely down to the ground. She was surprised, though not very, to see a spent Jaken with several bruises, hanging on to the tip of the dragon's tail.

"What happened to Jaken, Rin?" Kikyo asked as she picked up a fruit that Rin had just dropped.

Rin giggled. "Jaken Sama fell asleep and then got lost." She giggled again, causing another fruit to fall out from her arms embrace. "Ah-Un found him. Jaken Sama said he wasn't lost, but Rin is not sure why Jaken Sama was sticking his head inside a hole in a tree."

Kikyo silently smiled as well. She knew Jaken well enough to know that he had probably got himself stuck inside the tree. How he managed to do that though, she could never imagine.

"We leave." came a commanding voice, that left no room for argument.

Rin seemed at a loss with what to do with the fruits in her hands, but once Kikyo helped her come up with a solution, they immediately caught up to the Taiyoukai, and followed him in silence.

With a slight detour from his originally planned path, Sesshoumaru walked forward, thoughts playing in his head, and sights set on getting a few answers or at least a confirmation of certain things, from the old man; the old tree demon… _Bokusenou…_

* * *

Hope it wasn't too too boring. And leave a review if you've got the time guys. I gonna go and sleep now. Bye… 


	35. Old Man 'Bokusenou'

**Author's Notes**

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm really glad that the last chapter made you guys stop and think for a minute, and am also glad that some of you guys agree. I am happy if it affected you in a good way, coz that's the only way in which I meant it.

Thanks for the reviews for the one-shot too. I kind of cut loose on that one, and it worked out well I guess.

I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but my one-shots are really alternate stories to some of the same circumstances that I plan to incorporate into this main story. What I'm saying is that if you did read the one-shots, then you might find some familiarities in this story, and thus, might find some things easier to understand, or predict.

**Point to Note/Remember**

The chapter dealing with the content of the last chapter is somewhere ahead. I will mention the link (direct flow), in that chapter, so that you'll know for sure that it is dealing with that.

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru – The Path to Destiny**

**Chapter 35 : Old Man; 'Bokusenou'**

"Sesshoumaru! How much further is it?" the miko's voice came distractingly from behind him.

Sesshoumaru momentarily closed his eyes, pushing back the thoughts of decapitation and burning with acid. It was well into the after noon, and the miko who had been quiet for the most part of the day, had suddenly started complaining for a while now. This was certainly new. She had complained before, but this was more sort of whining than anything else. It was downright irritating. Rin was a child, and she never whined.

It was odd though. The whining was sweet to the ears. Her tone softened and pulled on the notes and sounds. If she was just a little more high pitched with that soft touch, someone could mistake her complaining for singing.

'I wonder how well the miko can sing." Sesshoumaru wondered. He no longer thought that sudden thoughts like that were strange, even for him. Anyone who was with the miko long enough, would eventually start wondering about such things. It was inescapable. 'But the damn miko is starting to get on my nerves now.'

Much to his chagrin however, the whiny questions did not cease to come from her. He blamed it on Rin, who was asleep after her lunch. If she was awake, the miko would have had someone else to focus on instead of him. The almost inaudibly muttering Jaken, who was walking a few paces behind him, was not much of a distraction to the miko. He was certain that she would sometimes forget the little imp existed. A lot of people did, well except for Rin.

He wondered whether reminding the miko of Jaken's presence would shut her up, or at least make her stop whining and talk a little less freely. She could do that when they were alone, but not when others were around. On second thought, he realized that he didn't want her to whine when they were alone either. 'Damn Ningens!'

Considering the fact that she had barely spoken a word since the meeting with the two human men, and that she hadn't said anything when they had stopped for lunch either, he wondered whether she may have caught on to what had happened to him earlier that morning. It was not beneath her to notice what most others would miss. But then he remembered, if she did actually realize what had happed to him, it wouldn't be beneath her to tease him about it either. He knew she secretly sought every opportunity she was presented with to find something to tease him with, though he thought that it was just plain insults that were directed towards him. 'Yes,' he thought. 'She would definitely have said something if she knew about what happened.'

However, he also had to consider the possibility that she might purposely be avoiding talking about it. He knew her well enough to know that she was considerate of other people's feelings. He was of course a near exception in that manner. That was partly because he never let anyone else know what he was feeling, except if it was anger. She could never tell what he was feeling, and he usually didn't give himself time to feel. Feelings were just a waste of time and did very little to help with being the dominant power in the land.

'But, she could always be saving it up to tease me about it later.' he thought with an inward smirk. He would just have to wait and see. And if she did know, then he would kill her, or maybe find a way to erase that memory from her, though… he still liked the killing option better than anything else.

"Miko. Cease your incessant whining." he shot back. "We will get there when we get there. Not before."

That shut her up. Well it did for a few moments.

"Sesshoumaru we've been walking for hours since lunch, non stop!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. Humans were so weak.

"Too much smirking doesn't fit you demon."

He couldn't argue there. His smirks had increased in number. 'After the miko came…' he added regretfully. 'Damn miko.'

Sesshoumaru wondered whether he was getting too lenient in his outwards behavior or maybe getting a little too soft. If so, only the miko would know it. It was easy for him to be his usual self with others. They weren't as insightful as the miko. None of them could ever come close to knowing things about him as much as she did. Again, that was a weakness, or rather the miko's strength. There was only one way he could describe the relationship he had with the human priestess, without making him some one was he was not; she was _growing_ on him.

'She is growing on me…?' An infuriated sigh followed the thought. 'Curses!'

...ooo...

It was several hours later, when Sesshoumaru finally came to a graceful stop. He hadn't spoken a word, expect for that one time. Yes, he was still the silent cold type. 'Hm!' he smirked in thought with pride.

"Jaken, stay here." Sesshoumaru ordered. "I will take the miko with me."

"But, but my Lord, why can't I-" A cold glare from his master was enough to stop his complaint.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I will stay here with the human child." Jaken bowed his head.

"Come Miko." Sesshoumaru once again walked forward.

Kikyo cast a glance at the sleeping form of Rin, before following her ally, through the woods that were dotted with trees.

She stepped up beside Sesshoumaru when he abruptly stopped in front of one.

"Sesshoumaru, what are-" Kikyo stopped mid sentence when a face appeared on the bark of the tree, her eyes not widening thanks to her trained mindset of never showing emotion, even though on the inside, she was very, very surprised.

She had not got an aura from him at all. 'Was he even demon?' She thought that because he was a tree, and thus connected to the earth itself, and so wouldn't be able to sense an aura even if he was a demon. She wondered how many more strange things she would come across in her travels with the infamous and surprisingly, well connected, Taiyoukai.

"Ahh… Sesshoumaru Sama. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the face asked in a tone that indicated many years of having been alive, coated with wisdom. "And who is this? You have never brought a visitor like this before. Hmm… she is a human. Sesshoumaru… are you ill?"

The old tree, Bokusenou, was a one of the very few living things that Sesshoumaru tolerated enough, not to kill, when asked too many irritating questions. He was the one who was supposed to ask the questions! And he couldn't help but sense a bit of humor coming from the tree. 'Is it because of the miko?' he asked himself.

"Do you know of the miko?" That one question, depending on how the wrinkly old tree answered, would give him answers to a lot of questions. He was smart for a reason.

"I have heard of the miko, but I did not know that she would be this young or this beautiful." the talking tree answered, with a faint smile. "Are you courting her Sesshoumaru Sama? I must say I wouldn't be surprised if you were, it's rare to find such raw beauty after all."

If Sesshoumaru had been anyone else, he would have sweat-dropped, face-vaulted, had uncontrollably twitching eyebrows, or gone red in the face. Since he wasn't, he stood stock still, glaring at the tree, with fury intense enough to burn the entire forest.

Beside him, the miko couldn't stop the slight tinting of her cheeks in a pinkish red. It was not the implication, but the disbelief that, what she assumed was actually, 'a really, really old man', asking and talking about something that… personal, without the slightest regret or hesitation. Didn't he know the meaning of privacy? Of course there was nothing there to be private about, but still, where was his… his… decency? She wondered whether Sesshoumaru was going to make firewood out of him. When she noticed him tense under his silk clothes, she couldn't help a small smile from appearing on her lips. It appeared that he was affected by what the tree said too. 'Is it possible for Sesshoumaru to be embarrassed?' she asked herself. Noticing his glare, she decided that it was impossible.

Sesshoumaru wondered whether to answer the last question or simply ignore it. 'Damnit! Is everybody trying to screw with my head?'

"She is an unintended ally in facing a powerful threat." Sesshoumaru said as monotonously as possible, which was good enough, because neither of the other two felt the anger underneath it.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at his blunt answer, which did not go unnoticed by the wise old tree.

Bokusenou's features relaxed in another smile. 'So this is the human woman that Shirinousai told me about. Mmm… she has the correct attitude. I can see why Shirinousai was so excited. But, does she have the soul that is needed for this…? Power without a proper soul, is useless after all. I certainly hope that you are right about this old friend… for if not, it could be utter disaster…'

"Ohh? And how did that happen?" Bokusenou, coming out of his thoughts, asked from Sesshoumaru.

"That is not important." Sesshoumaru said evenly, to which Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him again, though he did not notice. Far be it from Kikyo to say it out loud, but Sesshoumaru was being too rude to the gentle tree, for her liking.

"What is important is that she has been given the ultimate power of a miko, going so far as to make her blood have the essence of purity. But she can't control the power, and two days ago, she lost control of her aura, since which she has refrained from attempting to tap into her powers." Sesshoumaru explained curtly.

"Hmm…" Bokusenou mused with a thinking expression. "If her blood itself has been transformed, wouldn't that mean more power than the human mind can handle? She is no demon after all."

"I believe that is why she lost control of her aura." Sesshoumaru agreed.

Sesshoumaru wondered whether to mention a certain fact that he himself was not to sure about. But he decided to tell the tree anyway.

"She claims to have had a nightmare about loosing control of her powers, after the incident of loosing control of her aura."

"Is that true?" Bokusenou asked, looking towards Kikyo with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes." Kikyo replied softly. She was confused as to the reason why Sesshoumaru had mentioned her nightmare. Remembering that Sesshoumaru had been interested in that, last night, she wondered whether there was some significance to it. Apparently, both Sesshoumaru and Bokusenou, new something that she didn't! She was going to have a word with Sesshoumaru about this later. 'He should have told me if he suspected something.' she thought a little angrily.

Bokusenou looked up and gave some careful thought.

"I suppose it is not impossible." he said, looking at Sesshoumaru once again.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting Bokusenou to side with his suspicions. "But she is just a human." he said coldly.

"What is that supposed to mean Sesshoumaru!" Kikyo asked sharply. She had had enough of not knowing what they were talking about, and now she couldn't tell whether Sesshoumaru was insulting her or not. It was vexing. "I want to know what you are talking about!"

Bokusenou regarded her with a smile. "He meant no insult."

'Yes I did.' Sesshoumaru thought irritatedly. 'And why is Bokusenou covering for me? The old man likes the Ningen too much! Hm!'

Sesshoumaru kept silent, engaged in his own thoughts now that Bokusenou had confirmed the possibility that the miko may have powers which are to be learnt and manipulated much like the way in which demons did. He half listened when Bokusenou explained the way in which demons of powerful blood lines experienced nightmares when they first tap into their aura's and then how the powers grow in tune with their instincts. The miko was fast to deduce that since she did not have demon instincts, her powers would be connected to her emotions instead.

'Smart miko.' was one of the thoughts that found itself among the mass of others in Sesshoumaru's head.

"And why did you not tell me about this?" Kikyo turned to face Sesshoumaru after her conversation with the tree.

Sesshoumaru ignored the smile that Bokusenou why trying to hide, and gave the miko one of his sideways cold glares.

"I only had my suspicions. I was not about to tell you something of which I myself was not sure about. Knowing your temperament, it was the right thing to do, compared to how you are reacting now and how you would have reacted had I told you and I turned out to be wrong."

When Bokusenou saw the fire in Kikyo's eyes, as she returned Sesshoumaru's glare, he smiled again. They reminded him of two other beings that he used to know, a long, long, long, time ago. 'Perhaps you are right Shirinousai.' Bokusenou thought, as he continued to watch the demon prince and the miko. 'Perhaps she is strong enough to do what she must, _if_ she is indeed the one…'

"Old man, what do you suggest she do, if she is to have _any hope_ of learning to control her powers?" His thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru's question, to which the prince earned another glare from the miko. "Her powers are required, if I am to defeat the new threat."

"Hmm…" Bokusenou mused again. "Since we have established for certain that her powers are now greatly linked to her emotions, I suppose you could wait till she eventually gets used to it, and from there on she can slowly start learning to control her powers, until she can control them by mind alone. But, if you are in a hurry, there is a certain flower, that grows on the highest of the mystic mountains, that maybe able to help."

"I presumed that they were extinct." Sesshoumaru said with expressionless features.

"Many think so, but no, they still exist." Bokusenou informed.

"How will this flower help me?" Kikyo asked seriously.

"Getting the flower is in it self a difficult task, but what comes after you have the flower in your position is the hardest part."

"What do I do when we get the flower?"

Bokusenou did what could only be thought of as a chuckle. "Why you eat it of course." It sounded like it was an obvious thing to do.

Sesshoumaru glared at the old man's antics, while Kikyo secretly smiled. Out of all the old demons that she had met, of which the other two were, Totosai and Shirinousai, Bokusenou was the one she liked the most. She noticed that he was the only who Sesshoumaru had not insulted or threatened in any form, even once. The glares were there, but everyone got the glares, expect Rin of course. Bokusenou was both wise and had the charm and attitude of a gentle old soul. He was a grandfather that Kikyo wished she had had. It was also very apparent that Sesshoumaru, actually respected this old demon, and that in it self said a lot of things about Bokusenou and what his character must be like.

"Explain, old man." Sesshoumaru's all business, no-nonsense voice, brought an end to the light hearted atmosphere.

Composing himself, which wasn't difficult because he was a face in a tree, Bokusenou turned serious for once.

"You see, the flower has an unusual property to it. It will put the one who has ingested it, in a state of unconsciousness. Once unconscious, the person will have free roam of the mind, but that is when the juices of the plant create a temporal reality. It will force you to face the darkness within you, which could be one or more. It will usually be something that has brought you emotional pain and deeply affected you psychologically. In other words, you will have to face something that you would rather not, using your memories of what happened to you in the past. However, the risk is that if you fail to win the darkness, then you will permanently be trapped in your mind, never to awaken or regain consciousness. If you win over whatever darkness in your mind however, you will gain good control of your aura, and as a result it will become easy to learn to control your powers. Also be aware that whatever physical damage you endure in your mind's reality, your physical body will also endure. A cut in your mind will be a cut in your flesh in the physical world."

Silence greeted Bokusenou's explanation.

Sesshoumaru carefully considered what had just been said. It seemed to be the best way to get the miko's powers under control. But he could not and would not force her to do it. The choice was hers to make.

Kikyo was looking down at the grassy ground, her eyes following the dance of one single blade of grass in particular. She too was thinking carefully about what Bokusenou had just said. It seemed the quickest way to endure perfect and complete control of her powers. The risk was great, but for the good of all the others who were undoubtedly going to be under the threat of Bakarryuu, it was something she had to do.

Seeing Sesshoumaru's questioning glance directed at her, she only became surer of what she was going to do.

"I will do it." Kikyo said with determination, both the other two feeling the spike in her aura, though she did not.

Bokusenou smiled. "Even though I have known you only a short while, I can safely say that I would have been surprised if you had refused."

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked at that.

'Damn. It would appear as though I _am_ smirking a little too much. But is that a bad thing? Hmm…?'

"Sesshoumaru sama, will you be taking her to the mystic mountains?" Bokusenou asked, once again turning serious.

"Hn.." he voiced in deadpan tone. The other two were used to it so they knew that that was Sesshoumaru's form of a 'yes'.

"Ahh… then you are in safe hands and can trust that your body will be returned to you the way you left it before you entered your mind." Bokusenou smiled.

Though Kikyo thought nothing of Bokusenou's statement, Sesshoumaru got the feeling that there was a hidden or mischievous meaning in there somewhere. But the old man was far too wise and gave out not the slightest indication that he meant something else by what he had said, so Sesshoumaru gave it no further thought, though the glare that was on his face, wasn't leaving; 'just in case.'

"Oh there is one more thing. You must mix the sweet extract of the flower with the water from the one spring on the mountain. It will freshen the mind and ease any tension in the body, helping you to relax."

Kikyo nodded her head as a sign that she understood what had to be done. When she turned to see if Sesshoumaru had anything to say or add, she saw nothing but air in his place. Surprised, she looked behind to find him walking away, his work done. Kikyo let out an angered expulsion of air.

She heard Bokusenou chuckle again.

"I apologize for his," she turned back to look at the receding figure of Sesshoumaru with slight anger, "…rude exit."

"You don't have to." Bokusenou assured with a smile. "He is just being his usual self."

"His usual self is being a cold and arrogant demon." Kikyo said, turning to face the tree again, her voice laced with discreet contempt.

"I won't argue with you there." Bokusenou said in almost a whisper. "But don't tell him I said that."

Kikyo smiled. "I won't, and thank you for your help. It is most valuable information that you have given us."

"You are more than welcome." the talking tree said with another smile. "I wish you both well on your journey. Just remember that, the past is over, and you only have the present and the future. Don't look back, but look forward."

Kikyo absorbed what the wise old tree said, and with a final thank you, she turned and followed the path Sesshoumaru had taken.

'She is quite the interesting one.' Bokusenou thought as he watched her hurry her pace, without loosing her elegance, to catch up with the demon Lord. 'And responsible too. I wonder if she realized that she accepted a small amount of responsibility for Sesshoumaru, when she apologized to me because of him. Hmm…? If she didn't… then this could only get more interesting…"

With that, the face disappeared into the tree. Bokusenou, however, had a feeling that he might be seeing the young demon prince sooner rather than later. He had seen Sesshoumaru talk with reservation and had also noticed that there was something troubling him. He knew Sesshoumaru for a long time now, and he wasn't considered wise for no reason. He was sure; he was most certainly going to get another visit from the Lord of the Western Lands, and this time …it would be without the miko.

* * *

Short but important. The next chapter will probably be longer. Hope you guys enjoyed.  



	36. Implications, Comparisons, Consequences

**Author's Notes**

Thanks a lot for reviewing. Almost a middle of the week update! I bet you guys are shocked – lol. Don't get used to it. I had three days holiday, (Easter and stuff), so I got it done, especially since I hate sweety sweets.

(…………:…………)

**Important**

Okay guys, I don't know if you have noticed, but the last couple of chapters have had a more lighthearted pace and feel to them. This was done intentionally, though sometimes not to the point that it might have actually gone on to reflect. The important content was spread through out the chapters, almost up to the point that it could be considered camouflaged or barely important. Don't ask me what they were or to list them, because there are a lot, and a very few at the same time. Sometimes it is a **_small part_** of a chapter that has particular significance, but the **_chapter as a whole_** also has a significance to it.

………………………………

The small parts usually deal with the future of the story and gives clues and hints, and the background information for the future chapters and the content.

Small parts are more precise in their meanings and explanations, and don't leave much room for speculation.

But, several different small parts can come together to leave room for fair and usually common speculation.

_For example;_

Small parts from two different chapters :(29 and 30); goes to show that Waokuru is a demon of the wind, but by seeing the mode and information of the three chapters and the order in which they were put, it is to be assumed that; Waokuru, no matter where he can go, cannot/will not be able to, enter Sesshoumaru's personal chambers… because of the barrier that has been unlocked.

(This information; the paragraph immediately above, should (is meant to) give you an idea that there will be a chapter in the future that will deal with Waokuru, and him trying to cause some harm, and that the barrier would stand in his way.)

A chapter as a whole; complicatedly goes to reveal the relationship between Kikyo and Sesshoumaru, and how it proceeds and develops; usually to the point that it brings them closer to each other in some way, and shows that they have gained a new understanding of each other. (An individual chapter cannot be explained (even by me the author), as to what exactly it does to the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. There are thousands of possibilities and different paths, but if you remember that it is to show that there is a commonality between them, and it is to show appreciation for each other, and thus meaningfully bring them closer to each other, you should be on track more often than not.)

(…………:…………)

**Very Important**

One of the most important things I want to mention here is that Sesshoumaru and Kikyo eventually start to think of similar things, show similar reactions, and end up having many a thing in common. This is factor, in large, is spread through many chapters, sometimes to show one great commonality between them, along with the several smaller ones along the way. This is key in getting close to each other, as I have mentioned above.

(…………:…………)

**Important**

Be aware of KEY CHAPTERS. These are chapters that start or lead a story in a particular direction (that has important significance) with the use of future chapters. For example, the last chapter (**Chapter 35 : Old Man; 'Bokusenou')** was a 'KEY CHAPTER', because it plans and sets out another stage/journey of the story, and where it will take Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.

(**Chapter 34 : So much weaker, yet… _so much stronger?_**), is another key chapter, and though it does not have a direct continuation, it leads/will lead to the current stage of the story and how this part of it ends. KEY CHAPTERS always lead to important conclusions.

(…………:…………)

_Side Note/**CHALLENGE – (**to those who are interested_

If you read chapter 35 again, you might be able to guess what the conclusion for this stage entails (especially if you understood what I have explained at the very top). You can find out if your guess was right or wrong at the end of chapter 37. I challenge you guys to guess correctly. I have nothing to give, but you can see how much you understand the story, and even see if you can guess how I write and lead into things. There are roughly 200 to 220 people reading this fic, (frowns: and I get only between five to ten reviews), but leaving that aside, those of you who do get it correct can say that out of nearly about 220 people, you understood it better.

(Don't worry about being wrong. Most of you guys won't get it right any way. (lol) – if that didn't get you riled up and make you take on the challenge then I don't know what will!)

This is a friendly challenge, nothing personal or serious.

_(Those of you who do accept the challenge have up until a week after I post chapter 37, to make/submit your guesses)_

* * *

I know I said that this chapter would be a little longer, but I didn't think it would be this long. It pretty much has content for two chapters, but I really felt that it would be better if they went together. Important content, as always.

Did somebody say they wanted a long chapter? Did somebody say update quickly? Well here ya go.

Now serving FLUFF, but that's not all so **_beware…_**

Pace it out, or you may get bored. (Like always, I hope that doesn't happen).

* * *

'**Sesshoumaru' - The Path to Destiny**

**_Chapter 36 :_ Implications, Comparisons, _and_ Consequences**

Kikyo sighed softly into Sesshoumaru's chest. She loved the night time. It was the one time of day that she could embrace the warmth of another adult. Don't get her wrong, she loved holding Rin, but it just wasn't the same. When she was with Rin, she was the one who held her. But now, she was the one being held, in a sense.

She remembered the instances when Inuyasha had gotten brave and embraced her. It was only on a few occasions, but it had been nice. But this, with Sesshoumaru, it was somehow different. In fact, it was very different.

She and Inuyasha had been what Sesshoumaru would call, 'two fools who thought they were in love', and so, under that state of mind, the simple act of an embrace, had meant a lot to the both of them. Perhaps, there was no love then, only delusion, but then there was no love here either. All the same it was very different. In all honesty, it felt… somehow better.

Inuyasha had always been tense whenever he had hugged her, and she was a statue in her own right. She had of course returned the embrace, but she had always been somewhat withheld. Eventually she had become the one to embrace him, but his muscles had always tensed, and she often felt like she was holding a rock in her arms.

It was a completely different story with Sesshoumaru. He was as hard as rock, perhaps even harder, but he was _soft_… to the touch too. Though he did not like it, holding her in his arm came naturally to him. Whenever she settled her arms around him, even though he did not mimic the action unless asked to, she always felt like her embrace was returned. It was an odd feeling, and one which she hadn't thought about till now. But all the same, no matter the position she seated herself on him, there was the touch of warmth and a snug feeling.

She and Inuyasha had never held each other when they were sitting down. It had always been when they were standing. It was too awkward to do it when they were sitting. When they were sitting, they feared that it would be harder for them to pull away. And they had both known, inside, that they just could not let things get away from them so soon. She was still a pure miko, and he… a half _demon_.

With Sesshoumaru, she had no reason to pull away. There was nothing to doubt or fear. She was not uncertain in his arms, like she had been in Inuyasha's. She was not shy or nervous. She was completely at ease with herself. 'Maybe it is because we are not in love.' she thought. '…Or it could… be something else.'

She tilted her head up slightly, her cheek brushing against the silk that she was leaning against, and looked at the expressionless face of Sesshoumaru; …Inuyasha's half -_pure demon-_ brother…

She let out a small smile. Sesshoumaru was busy looking at the skies, dotted with stars and a partially visible moon, peaking from behind a mass of pale blue-grey clouds.

She pushed her head up a little and placed a feathery kiss at one spot on his right jaw. She smiled again when his right eyebrow made an almost indescribable miniscule twitch, after which his eyes slowly descended to regard her, expressionlessly of course.

Sesshoumaru, who had indeed been engaged in studying the azure skies, hadn't thought much about the miko shifting around in his lap. He let her do what she wanted, and he did what pleased him. That was until he felt her soft lips touch his skin…

She had been silent for quite a while now, only giving out an occasional sigh. He assumed that she was thinking about their visit to the old man, after all, she did have to prepare herself mentally for the test ahead. So he was caught somewhat off guard when she had …touched his skin with her lips?

He had absolutely no idea why she did such strange things. He could understand how she or another female would gain pleasure from kissing on the lips, but the miko, like several times before, placed kisses on other places on his face. He failed to understand the meaning of such an action. There was no pleasure to be felt, except for the slight warmth on his skin, and certainly there was no pleasure for her. He remembered the first time she had kissed him on his cheek. It was the night when she had, and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the thought, subdued him, so to speak, by stroking his ear. 'She had been shedding tears too…'

And it was then that Sesshoumaru remembered that she had cried last night as well, and once again it had been for a reason that he simply could not fathom.

'She might feel suspicious if I ask her about the time she cried that day.' Sesshoumaru thought contemplatively. But he had to find out why she had shed tears yesterday.

He knew better than to simply ask her a question and expect answers without more than a few questions from her side. He appreciated her sense of curiosity and her desire to be aware of things. But that ended when it came to things that concerned him and the reasons for him doing certain things.

He would have to unsuspectingly, lead her into it. That was something that was easier to do when she was angry or emotionally high strung. On the other hand, when she was as calm as she was now, even he, the master of intimidation and ingenious stratagems, knew the miko specifically, was not one to get caught so easily. He would either have to play it out of her somehow, or make some sort of an inconspicuous trading of information. He gave favor to the former option, for it seemed the most viable, and because trading information would make him look weak in a way. A calm miko… was a dangerous miko, both verbally and in intelligence and wit. It was something else he had learned about her.

'I wonder if I should keep notes about the things I learn about her…?' Sesshoumaru wondered briefly. 'Perhaps I should start a scroll of some sort. Hmm…?'

Focusing his mind away from the world of thoughts, and back to the world of physical reality, he lowered his eyes to look at her with the corner of one.

When she remained silent, for some reason, although she was looking at him, he raised his right eyebrow in a questioning manner. He wasn't about to ask her what she wanted. Oh no! He would wait for her to speak first, that way it would be established that she was the one who opened room for conversation. That would be very helpful, in his 'plan', to 'play' her, and it would also greatly decrease any indication to show that he was interested in having a conversation with her, thereby lowering her defenses, however slight it may be.

If Sesshoumaru was to consider the situation from a logical point of view, which he always did, it was the miko who had spurned thoughts about her and her behavior, in his mind, by distracting him from the skies, and ironically, it was also the miko, by that same action, who made him to want to find out something about her, in a manner that quite literally meant that he was to attack her in someway, mentally, and prey upon a weakness in her; giving him a sort of leverage over her, be it temporary or permanent. To put it simply; 'She asked for it!'

"How many demonesses, before me – a human, have you held like you are holding me now?" her soft tone was laced with curiosity.

It would usually be at this point, that a giant question mark and a giant exclamation mark beside it, would appear above the male character's head, but since this was Sesshoumaru, it was only the raising of his other eyebrow that indicated he had not expected such a question, and was puzzled to a certain extent.

It was obviously clear that he had been wrong in his assumption that she had been recounting the days events, mainly the visit to the old man. He had expected some sort of comment, meant to irritate or perplex him somehow, as her opening statement, and certainly had not expected a question which did a great deal more than just perplex him.

His first thought, 'What the hell…?'

His second thought, 'Where did that question come from…?'

The thoughts that followed soon after, 'What is she thinking…? Is she mocking me? Is this another trap of some sort? Curse female minds!'

On the outside, Kikyo placed her palm over her mouth to hide the smile that was trying to slip through. The look on Sesshoumaru's face was priceless. Of course the average observer wouldn't see anything other than a cold glaring face, but Kikyo noticed the slight shrinking of his pupils and the flickers that passed across them, not to mention his lips which were tightly pursed and the one eyebrow that was trying desperately to twitch. She wasn't surprised that Sesshoumaru had been able to control himself, and it was only because she knew him as well as she did, did she realize that he was quite 'dumbfounded', by the question.

"Why do you ask?" His voice held a caution that Kikyo had never heard before. This was good. This was very good.

'The perfect time to tease him!' Kikyo thought.

"I was merely wondering…" she replied in a light tone. Her right hand began slowly running up and down the left side of his chest. "You seem to know hot to hold a woman… quite well…"

It took all of Sesshoumaru's effort to prevent his eyebrow from twitching. He would not react like the other male fools, he told himself. 'Control. Control. …damn Ningen!'

Kikyo couldn't suppress her giggle when she saw the Taiyoukai close his eyes and take a deep breath, apparently trying to control whatever it was he was feeling.

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" he voiced was hard and cold now, clearly disliking her current course of questions and comments.

"Why no!" Kikyo said quickly, mock shock written on her face. "It was just an innocent question."

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyebrows to glare at her. "Are you playing games with me miko?" He doubted the miko could ever have an innocent question. She was quite good herself, in deducing things from what she learnt, especially by talking to someone. He was sure that she couldn't read into anything he said at moments like this, but he didn't wish to risk the chance that she might.

It was Kikyo's turn to glare, after which she huffed and looked away from him, her arms crossing her chest, and her back drooping against his right arm. "You need not get so serious Sesshoumaru. If you did not want to answer the question, you only need to have told me so."

Sesshoumaru knew what this was. 'Mood Swing.' he thought with an inward smirk. 'Said to be dangerous and irritating, if I remember father's words correctly. Is it that time of month for her already? But she never smells like the other human females, probably because of the transformation of her blood. I can only get the smell of her normal body scent. Hmm… But if it is that time of the month, then that would explain this morning's behavior and her whining.'

Sesshoumaru was never one for subtlety, especially when it came to dealing with things or creatures that irritated him, so Kikyo, though surprised by the question, shouldn't really have been surprised with the directness of it, when he asked, "Miko, are you in your monthly cycle?"

Sesshoumaru felt her visibly tense on his lap. He wondered why?

Kikyo's breath caught in her throat when she heard his question. Her first thought was to leave him so that she could hide her embarrassment at being asked such a thing, especially since he was spot on.

She herself had noticed that unlike before, as in her previous life of flesh, and unlike other females, her cycle didn't include loss of too vast an amount of blood, and what ever she did, had not the slightest bit of odor as usually expected on such monthly occurrences. It was strange but she didn't feel anything unusual and quite appreciated her current situation; albeit a little unnatural, considering the usual …'discomfort' it caused, especially in the presence of others, it was a godsend. But, mentally and emotionally, she supposed she was still privy to succumbing to the affects of the monthly process, even with her controlled emotions and reigning in displays that would affirm her situation. She was a woman after all. Inuyasha had never bothered about it back then, though he knew she knew he knew that he could tell easily, with his demon sense of smell. It was just a natural process. But even after her change now, she had no idea how Sesshoumaru knew. 'Or was it just an exceptionally good guess?'

Her next thought was to stay still and pretend that she had heard nothing. Her last thought… was to hit him. She went with her last thought.

Of course, this was Sesshoumaru, so her fist only got so far before it was effortlessly caught by his fury pelt, his right hand still supporting her. He had considered simply removing his hand from behind her, which would have resulted in her falling with her back to the ground and her attack wouldn't have got anywhere near his person, but he did not want to further agitate a woman, demon or Ningen, when she was in this particular cycle.

It took Kikyo a moment to understand how he had blocked her fist, but when she did, she tried pulling away, glaring at him at the same time.

Sesshoumaru smirked knowingly. "I take it that is a 'yes'.

Blood rushed to her face. So she was wrong. There _were_ instances when she would get embarrassed when with him, though it was only since the time he had told her she was beautiful. 'Damn straightforward youkai.' she cursed.

When the miko turned her head away from, and ceased her struggling, he took it as a sign that she had calmed down, and so he released her fist and retracted his pelt, letting it slide over the dark green grass as it made its way back to pool on the ground behind him.

Glancing one last time at the miko with a barely discernible, amused expression, he looked up at the skies. As he did so, he uttered one word… "None."

It took Kikyo a few moments to realize, since she was still angry and still embarrassed, that what he said was the answer to her question. Realizing the implications of his answer a moment later, she snapped her head up to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I do no repeat myself, Miko." Sesshoumaru said in a clipped tone.

Kikyo sat up in his lap and stared at him. "I heard what you said Sesshoumaru. What I meant was that I wanted you to elaborate."

Sesshoumaru kept his blank gaze up at the rich blue skies that lingered around the backdrop of darkness. "Most demon females, are not the type to be… 'held', as you put it. If physical contact is made, it is usually only for mating or for base sexual pleasure."

Kikyo tilted her head down, thought a little and then looked back up at his upturned face. "So am I to assume that I am the first female, ever, for you to hold, or rather to have to hold, like this?"

Sesshoumaru curved an eyebrow. "If you were to disregard my time as a pup, then yes."

Kikyo remained silent for a few moments, before teasing him. "Well then Sesshoumaru, I am flattered."

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked in distaste.

Kikyo giggled, her palm covering her mouth.

"But you said that it was so, if I disregarded you time as a pup, by which I assume you meant 'childhood'." Kikyo took that as a yes when Sesshoumaru said nothing, "… so then what exactly put you in a position to have, what I assume is a female pup, in your arms?"

It looked to Kikyo as if Sesshoumaru wasn't about to speak, when his voice came out in a cool whisper, almost as if he himself didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

"Afternoon …playtime …with the other pups."

Kikyo stared at him blankly at first, then her eyes widened, before she finally started giggling again, this time hiding her mouth and muffling the noises in his chest. "You, oh feared demon Lord of the West, most terrifying demon around, actually had playtime…?" Kikyo managed out before having to hide her face in his chest again, barely controlled elegant laughter coursing through her body and making her shiver.

Sesshoumaru glared down at the top of her head, scorning at her 'half question', 'half teasing statement'. Sighing inwardly at his predicament at being laughed at by a human, and cursing the birth of a certain miko, he looked back up and concentrated on the moon again. 'Stupid miko.' was his, rather childish, last thought in retaliation, before he pushed all thoughts aside and cleared his head.

Wiping her eyes that had become a little watery from the well hidden laughter on his haori, she looked up at him again to see him put, what she was sure was extra effort, to concentrate on the moon.

"I would never have imagined you to have spent time playing as a pup Sesshoumaru. Silent brooding, sword practicing, and learning glares of intimidation, sounds more believable."

"Indeed." His voice was short held and contemptuous, but she could sense the faint, very faint, humor trapped somewhere in it.

Kikyo smiled. Propping her head on an elbow planted on his chest, she tilted her head to a side and said, "You know Sesshoumaru, you've never been this open before. I like it. You should be like this more often."

"Hm! So that you can find something to laugh about or amuse you again!" He stated with displeasure, however inwardly thinking, 'That's right miko. Lower your guard. You are exactly where I want you. Only a little bit more. You are so amused by the little bit of information that I have given you, that you might give me a more open and unguarded answer to my question, without withholding anything. ………Foolish little miko…'

Sesshoumaru had found it easier to proceed with his plan when he got her somewhat riled up as he asked her about her monthly cycle. The little bit of teasing he had to endure and the little things he admitted to, was a very little price to pay to get a little understanding of the workings of the miko's mind.

:If he only knew that the miko was trying to do the same thing with him, and vice versa:

"You must have been quite adorable when you were a …pup, Sesshoumaru." Kikyo mused.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

Kikyo dug her elbow into his chest, though he didn't move a hairs distance, as she still kept her head in her palm. "You are quite unconventional …Taiyoukai."

'Perfect…' Sesshoumaru thought. He thought it better to regard her rather strange statement and its implications in regards to him, at a later time. He had a more important thing to do, and now was the time he had been waiting for. Now was the time to strike.

"Not as _unconventional_ as you miko, surely." He remarked in a manner that both challenged her and planted a certain amount of curiosity in her mind. The adept nature of her instinctual inquisitiveness was a weapon he found he could use against her. He doubted Inuyasha knew about the miko's natural tendency to be curious. In fact, he was sure the thought about the miko having such a nature to her personality, hadn't even crossed the half breeds' mind. Inuyasha was never known for intelligent observations. 'An effect of the blood he got from his human mother.' Sesshoumaru was sure. Humans were incomprehensibly unintelligent, more often than not. The miko was simply one exception, he thought.

Kikyo fell right into his little ploy, by asking a simple question, unaware of the ramifications and the spot she would put herself in, "What do you intend to mean by that?"

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked in satisfaction. His plan had worked, almost perfectly.

"If you think I am incorrect in my assumption of you, would you care to explain why you shed tears out of the blue, last night?" His tone was even, giving off the impression that he didn't care more than he showed, about what she was going to say, and whether she even answered or not. The last part was a big risk, on the off chance that she chose to go with that option and refrain from answering, but if she didn't, then the results could only be more productive since she wouldn't have the added pressure of knowing that an answer was expected, even though in reality, that was exactly what Sesshoumaru wanted; …A clear answer.

Kikyo lowered her elbow immediately and looked down, her bangs falling forward, shielding her eyes from his. "I… I…"

She pressed her forehead against his chest and sighed deeply. "I don't exactly know." Kikyo said honestly.

Sesshoumaru remained still and expressionless, watching her. However on the inside; 'What the hell! How could someone do something without knowing why they did it! She should at lest have some clue! Stupid Ningens! Stupid Miko!'

Kikyo turned her head so that her left cheek was now pressing against his body, but she was still looking down, her eyes absently watching his empty sleeve flow in the light breeze, her mind trying to find an answer to the question she had asked herself, but decided to avoid finding the answer to. But it appeared that the Taiyoukai had noted her actions of the previous night well, not that that was unlike him or surprising in the least, and he seemed curious about it, and thus she was now in a position where avoiding the issue didn't seem so… comfortable. And that was a strange feeling too, but that was something to be dealt with later.

It was true. Her shedding tears last night had been somewhat odd, considering the circumstances. There was no apparent reason for her to cry. However, she had learnt that with Sesshoumaru, it wasn't always what she heard or saw that made her realize something or be affected in someway. True enough it was when watching him or hearing his words, but the odd thing was that she felt things first, before she understood them. It was a recurring happening with him. Sometimes she wouldn't know why she felt a certain way, because of either his actions or speech, or the absence of them in certain circumstances. Feelings always had a way confusing people. Feelings weren't based on logic or intelligence and had very little to do with the mind. You could never really control feelings, no matter how powerful your mind is. Sesshoumaru knew that, and that was why he trained himself to ignore feelings, almost completely. No wonder he was never confused …unless of course there was someone around him who was a whole mess of overrunning feelings and emotions. At that instance, she had to really wonder how he put up with her. But she was who she was, and he was who he was, and he just had to accept her the way she was and put up with it. After all, she puts up with him doesn't she? Doesn't she?

Kikyo decided that too was a question for later, aware at the back of her mind that she was once again avoiding something. But she had gotten used to procrastinating the finding of answers and solutions to questions and issues, after she found that what she didn't know and didn't think about, couldn't hurt her, on the off chance that it lead to something that mirrored the tragedies and pains of her past life. She was numb that way, but she didn't feel pain, pain of the heart and soul, so she was fine with that.

Sesshoumaru, slowly, unnoticeably, tilted his head to the left to see her eyes, and she was too busy to notice. He saw the cerulean orbs flicker, a sure sign that there were plenty of thoughts going on in that human head of hers. Sesshoumaru decided to enjoy the show, and see if he could ascertain certain things, just by watching her eyes, together with what little he knew about her. It was probably an impossible task, but he was known for doing the impossible. Smirking inwardly to himself, he narrowed his eyes and cast golden nets into the seas of blue, trying to catch what he could.

'But why did I cry yesterday?' Kikyo was asking herself, repeating it again and again like a line of a poem that had a different meaning every time she said it, and showed different ways of understanding and viewing the question itself. If the question alone had so many ways of being looked at, she doubted that the answer would be any different. But what was the right way of interpreting the question, and what was the right answer?

When Kikyo knitted her eyebrows, and the blue in her eyes grew deep, it wasn't hard for Sesshoumaru to figure out that it was frustration coursing through her mind. Frustration, was something he himself was getting to know well, more than he'd like to, thanks wholly to the miko. On the rare occasions that it used to happen in the past, he overcame frustration and helped clear his mind by isolating himself. It was easy for him to overcome frustration when there was no one else around to disturb him and ruin his concentration. Only complicatedly simple nature, the calming wind, and the silence of the earth, was what he needed to think clearly. It always had been that way, and it always would.

The miko on the other hand, did well in thinking smartly when alone, like him, but when it came to frustration, which he knew was something not very familiar to the miko and affected her only after being brought back to life, was something that she did not deal well with when left by herself. She would simply ignore it then. He was also sure that this type of frustration and its affects, only occurred when she dealt, in some sort of way, with the pathetic thing humans call; 'emotion'.

If being left alone to handle 'emotional' frustration meant that she didn't deal with it well, it was obvious to him that not being alone, was the solution. But dammit, what was he supposed to do about that! She was already sitting on his lap, and that was as close as one being could get to another. But he knew that in the miko's mind, like all pathetic weakling humans, 'being near her' and 'being there for her', were two completely different things and had a vast gap of difference and understanding in-between the two. It was dependency that she needed. Something he refused to have. But it was what she wanted, and it was a weakness that even demons suffered from. But just as he didn't depend on anyone, or had the need to, he didn't know how to show another that he, or in this case; she, could have or be in that 'state of mind' with regards to him. To simply put it, Sesshoumaru, all-round decimator of life and expert at being alone, didn't know how to help her not feel alone, and to do it without him disregarding or having to give up any of the standards and codes that he lived by, though that seemed impossible.

'What to do?' Sesshoumaru wondered, and it was then that something that happened the first night he had spent with the miko, surfaced in his mind, causing him a little anger and a little irritation. 'Curse that day!'

**Flashback (Sesshoumaru); _Chapter 3 : The Warmth of the Cold 3 : The Warmth of the Cold_**

_He was slowly removing his hand from the hold he had around her waist, but the oblivious miko even in her deep, deep sleep, sensed the tiny movement and **grumbled**. The Taiyoukai stopped; worried that she might have another last wish if she wakes up. After she made no further noise, he again started to remove his only hand. But this time the miko not only grumbled, but both her hands started to glow, with energy, slowly increasing in power. To this both Sesshoumaru's eyebrows arched upwards. 'This wench is pleading to be killed by my hands, and she is doing it in her sleep no less!' Sesshoumaru mumbled in his thoughts. The power in her hands steadily growing and feeling the heat again, Sesshoumaru for the first time in his life of 720 years heaved a sigh. Growling inside his chest** he wrapped his right arm around her waist again. Immediately as if on cue, the glow in her hands died out.**_

**End Flashback**

Sesshoumaru cursed the memory. Sighing inwardly, and cursing the direction that his thoughts were taking with the idea he just came up with, he looked up at the moon, hoping that the fates would not complicate things any further with what he was about to do. This had to be done delicately and with brining as little attention to himself as possible, though that seemed highly unlikely, he realized.

'A distraction would be helpful, even if not in the long term.' Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes back to the miko's whose hadn't changed. 'Humans!' he sneered.

He was pleased to notice that she was looking at his empty sleeve, though her thoughts were obviously entertained on other things, and that was a distraction that would suffice, he thought.

Inwardly cringing at the implications of what he was about to do, as simple an act as it would seem, and reminding himself that this was in order to get some answers, he slowly lifted his palm, that as usual lay flat on his knee, and delicately moved it so that his arm would encircle the miko's waist. With what others would call, 'painfully slow movement', he wrapped his arm around her waist and let it rest firmly, but gently.

To his greater pleasure, the miko didn't seem to notice, even though she sighed, then shifted somewhat in his lap before visibly relaxing against his chest and his arm. Casting his golden nets once again, Sesshoumaru waited for a possible catch.

'Greed…' Kikyo thought. 'Beings, who seek to have more power or more of an advantage of others, always end up giving into the darkness of greed and malice.' Onigumo was one such being. It started as a simple objective of his to become stronger. But when complications arose, it was his greed and his dark desire to accomplish his selfish goal that lead to the destruction of the lives of many innocents. It was his greed and lust for power that turned Onigumo, into …Naraku. It was the desire to rise above others and to achieve a position that would give him the power to rule over others, that turned the wisps of darkness that was once Onigumo, into the eternal black void; Naraku.

That was what she had feared, she realized. That was what caused her sorrow. That was what made her cry.

She was afraid that Sesshoumaru… would become like Naraku.

It made her sorrowful to think that the one person Rin relied on for everything could possibly turn into someone like Naraku. Sesshoumaru's desire to understand the universe, was impossible, as they both knew, but it was in, more often than not, _attempting_ the impossible, that lead beings to loose sight of the things that were truly important to them, and worth cherishing.

Naraku had started out as human, and by the time he was destroyed when a pure demon, he had destroyed countless other lives, in his journey towards darkness. But Sesshoumaru was already a pure demon, probably the most powerful of all, and that in it self, assured the presence of darkness and dare she say, 'evil', within him. If Sesshoumaru was to fall into that web of heartless darkness, then the consequences on all life would be unimaginable. He would become impossible to stop. He could destroy everything, even the world!

Kikyo shivered at the thought. She had never thought that such would be the consequences if Sesshoumaru was to turn into another Naraku. She had lost all happiness because of that fiend Naraku. And when she gained a fair amount of that lost happiness thanks to Sesshoumaru, it hurt too much to think that he could become someone to rip it away from her again. That was why she had shed tears. She had helped Onigumo once, and he became Naraku. She was with Sesshoumaru now … and… she just couldn't bare to imagine the thought of history repeating itself, only this time, with an almighty dark Taiyoukai, it would mean that there would be no future, or any hope for one.

She was surprised to learn that these were the depths of the subconscious thoughts that she had had. She was even more surprised by the fact that she hadn't cried more, last night. But it was then that she realized that, inside, she knew that it was almost impossible for Sesshoumaru to fall into a dark and heartless path such as that. With an unobvious shock, she also realized that Sesshoumaru was what anyone, even the purest entities, would have to label, as 'a being with the perfect balance of good and evil'!

Her breath caught in her chest at the thought. He had the blood lust of a demon to kill and destroy, but he also had within him, a side that held the power to command a demon sword, that could save lives. He was the soul that stood apart from all others known to her. His soul was in-between the darkness and the light. It was truly, an unimaginable, if not improbable concept. But that was the only position she could see him in. She did realize however, in logical thinking, and within the bounds of believable reality, that he really was more to the side of good. Because having the power to save a life, could only be a streak of light from the side of good, and never one from the void of darkness. As long as Sesshoumaru, feared demon lord, had the power to command the mystical sword to save a soul, and put effort into saving even a single innocent life, then he was not a creature of evil.

Sesshoumaru's unalterable sense of honor was another thing that would set his path more to the light than the darkness. That, Rin, and the sword that was left behind by his father, were what would help fortify Sesshoumaru into a force of neutrality; bowing neither to the darkness nor to the light, or at least prevent him from straying into the darkness.

That was why she hadn't shed tears as much as she thought she should have a little while ago. She believed in Sesshoumaru. She believed in him enough to know that he wouldn't walk in the path that Naraku had chosen. She knew that he was too stubborn and utterly too proud to accept the bribes of the darkness and the evil. His refusal to be weak, which meant that, he solved any and all problems that he faced on his own, ensured that he would be strong enough to dismiss the offers of evil, if not crush it for assuming he was weak in the first place. Yes, that was the Sesshoumaru she knew. That was the Sesshoumaru that she trusted to protect her till the end of their mission together. That was who, the supposed possible ultimate creature of dark demon power, really was.

Kikyo knew that she had come upon many a revelation, and she usually did when Sesshoumaru was somehow involved in making her think carefully about things. She couldn't help but smile.

She further tilted her head against his chest, and let out a contented sigh. It was wonderful to think things through when Sesshoumaru was around. Though the discoveries sometimes hurt, it left her feeling free and light, and somehow… hopeful.

Kikyo smiled again, before noticing the molten gold that was stretching out to her, from a little above her. Pulling her head back so that she could be more comfortable, and face him properly without strain on her neck, she gazed into his eyes with a sparkle in hers.

Sesshoumaru, even though he hated to admit it, was quite unsuccessful in his attempts to fish out anything. Or to put it more precisely, was not very pleased with his little success. He had felt her shiver, and had seen what he assumed was fear in her eyes, after which there was a sparkle to them, and it only kept growing since then. None of these gave him a clue as to what she was thinking or the elements upon which her thoughts were constituted of. In the end, all he knew was that she had felt what he assumed was sorrow, followed by fear, then happiness; which he assumed based on the sparkle in her eyes, and then… contentment.

It was very odd for Sesshoumaru, to have seen such a varying range of emotions in a short a time as this. Each emotion had been hard felt, evident by how the depths of her blue eyes had increased every time. He was sure that he would have become mentally unstable if so many things that caused so many different emotions went through his mind. He wondered whether to be impressed by the fact that humans were able to stay sane with that, or to sneer at the fact that emotions ruled their lives. He settled for the latter. It was what made sense to him.

Now, seeing her look at him with a bright smile, he secretly wondered whether he really wanted to know the answer, or any of the thoughts that she had had. Her smiling like that usually meant it was something that would make him glare, regard with disgust and/or contempt. Sesshoumaru mentally smirked. If that was the case, then it would be the miko who would have to pay. 'Let's see what you have to say, miko.'

"I know why Sesshoumaru." She sounded a bit too cheery, almost like Rin. It made him a little uncomfortable.

It was only the slight shift of his head that indicated he wanted her to proceed.

"I shed tears because I thought you might turn into another Naraku, and because a lot of people, especially Rin, would be hurt if tha-"

Too thrilled by her revelations, it was when she was near then end of her explanation, did Kikyo realize that she had made a fatal mistake. The Taiyoukai tolerated many things about her. But she knew that the one thing he would never tolerate from anybody, was being compared to Naraku, and insurmountably worse… being told that he might become something like him. Kikyo knew the situation was very bad.

The demonic aura that had lay calm and settled, arose with a feral surge of power. The wind and the few unsettled leaves were pushed back as the night air crackled and rose in temperature. Kikyo's sensitivity to demon aura's, resulted in her cringing and shrinking into his lap; too overwhelmed to move.

A vicious snarl escaped the Taiyoukai's fanged mouth, as crimson threatened to leak into his eyes. The few crickets and the other night insects that were busying themselves in the surrounding field, dashed off in a hurry, never looking back, feeling the malice and killer intent escape in venomous, overflowing quantities. All they knew was that some unfortunate thing… was going to die.

Feeling her body shiver from the effects of her aura's reaction to Sesshoumarus', Kikyo could do little else but keep her eyes shut and clench her fists. She couldn't run, and even if she could, she knew that it was the worse possible thing to do, especially with Sesshoumaru being the type of demon that he was. She was very much like a cornered cat, but with no way to hiss or strike back. This was the only time she cursed her powers for the vulnerable position that they put her in. She knew she had to remain as calm as possible. The last thing she wanted to happen was to loose control of her powers again. According to what Sesshoumaru had told her, whether she killed him or not, she would certainly kill herself, since her powers would exhaust her body till it wasted away.

'Insolent wench! How dare she compare me to that abomination scum! I should kill her right here and now!' Furious thoughts pounded in his head, as Sesshoumaru fought the urge to crush her neck as she lay on his lap. The arm that lay wrapped around her was tense and its claws were itching to tear away at her flesh.

Suddenly, his nose picked up a scent coming from her in never before sensed quantities. He had scented traces of it before, but never this strong and this intense. His demon side welcomed this scent. It was a scent that was far too familiar to it. It was the unmistakable scent… of _fear_.

Sesshoumaru always found it hard to tolerate her actions before, and to not to be aggressive, especially because she never generated the scent of fear, even when confronted. It was always a little of that scent, that his sensitive nose could pick up; that was until now.

This was the first time that he had smelled this amount of fear radiating from her. It was incredibly tempting to follow through with the kill, but somehow, for some reason, it also made the rage within unsettled or rather, it put out of focus the anger that erupted from inside. Something within him did not like this scent, whether it was because it was coming from her or for some other reason. In the deep recesses of his mind, as was in his nature, the scent of fear from prey, only led to and encouraged him to kill it, but another damned side of him was standing firm in protest……

…:…

Deep in the darkness of his mind and body, heavy thuds were heard as a creature roared its anger. Glowing red eyes seemed to be the only source of light in a place where light had been extinguished a long time ago, to leave chill blackness. The beast had been angered, and its blood instincts demanded the death of the being that caused it. More heavy thuds, as four paws moved in tandem, bringing the creature out of its 'holding place'. Its' powers were already whirling around it, and like on the many occasions before, the creature prepared to take control.

But just at the last moment, the scent of fear that had been so delectable up until now, stirred a power, another essence of the beast, a more primal force, far behind the figure that was moving forward. The creature stood still, glaring back at the darkness that it had come from, knowing that a more powerful form of it was starting to have second thoughts.

Remembering the insult, the creature ignored the hesitation from the stronger part of its essence, and made to move forward.

Thick whips of energy, glowing a brilliant blue, shot out through the darkness. It momentarily revealed a shadowy image of the white four legged creature, before darkness ruled again. The whips, even though still glowing, failed to reveal any more of the creature, as they wrapped around the four paws, its chest, and around the middle of its body. The creature roared again, confused and angry at being restrained. It swung its head back, to see the power that was putting a stop to its attempts to let the body (Sesshoumaru), from reacting in anger.

Two giant red eyes appeared high above the struggling creature; their red glow even more powerful. The creature momentarily stilled at seeing the more powerful side of it, glowering down at it. The blue energy strands tightened around the creature, before glowing once, and then pulling/practically dragging, the creature back into the darkness…

The bigger pair of red eyes flashed a purer form of crimson, before it too disappeared. And just like that… there was once again, only the darkness and the chill of it.

…:…

…

……Deep within him, the primal beast, emerging from the darkness, would take a step or two forward in attempts of initiating the process of reaching its prey and ripping its head off, only to be restrained, and pulled back by some power, forcing it to go back into containment.

…

The seemingly complicated internal, subconscious battle, only lasted for a few flickers of moments, and just as suddenly as it had started, it ended and disappeared, leaving the logical side of Sesshoumaru feeling …'dizzy'. He couldn't remember the last time he felt dizzy. No wait, he could. It was when he was trapped inside Mouryamaru's diamond tentacles; the same day he had sacrificed Toukijin.

Kikyo felt his demonic aura being reined back into him, and several tense moments later, her skin once again felt the cooling night wind brush across it. Releasing the breath that she didn't know she had been holding, she remained silent and motionless for several moments more, her eyes still closed, but not as tightly.

When she did open her eyes, she made sure to look up at him with her head still lowered. She knew enough to know that raising her head to him would have meant a challenge of some sort, and she did not want a fight or the risk of him getting angry again. Blue eyes that reflected uncertain waters, wearily looked up to meet burning, yet at the same time, freezing, constricted gold.

She could almost feel his death glare burning through her skin to reach her bone and melt it.

She opted to speak first. Whether that was a wise choice or not, was something that she was about to find out.

"…Ses.. Seshoumaru… … …"

If anything, his glare seemed to intensify, but Kikyo persisted. She was still alive and un-harmed, though for how long was questionable and her fear had now considerably lessened, only lingering in traces.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

His face radiated some anger, but otherwise remained impassive up to the point that it was nerve-racking. She knew too well, like many would even if on their first encounter, that Sesshoumaru was the most dangerous and intimidating, when he remained silent and unreadable. The knowledge that, incredible power was purposely held back, would lead even the bravest of warriors to reconsider their positions, especially as to whether they were on the Taiyoukai's good side or were foolishly finding themselves on his bad side.

"…Are you going to hurt me?"

The question seemed logical enough to ask, though it sounded a bit desperate. Kikyo hoped that if the Taiyoukai chose to bless her with the answer to her question, that it would be something to her liking. A simple 'no', would suffice. Kikyo didn't need any long answers. A short one like 'no', was more than she could ever ask for; at least at this moment in time it was.

"Your tongue escapes you miko."

His voice slithered around her body, constricting her, even without having the physical ability to touch her. He had ignored her question, Kikyo noticed. There was more to come.

"Then next time you fail to control your tongue like that, ………" The silence drew on, "……I'll cut it out for you."

Kikyo bit her lower lip as her eyes widened at his threat. 'Would he really do it?' she had to wonder.

Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to smirk when he felt her aura flicker with anger. He had been curious as to how long it would take the miko to dismiss her fear completely and rise up in righteous indignation. Even though she was glaring at him now, he knew that his threat had been taken into consideration by her. Why else would the blue of her eyes have lightened and stretched?

"I apologize Sesshoumaru. I rushed into my explanation before thinking properly."

Her tone was clipped somewhat, and he could feel her stubbornness in refusing to back down completely.

"Hm! Indeed."

Straightening his neck, he watched uninterestedly as her eyebrows knitted together at his clear dismissal of her apology and the mocking tone he had used.

But before he could go back to the safe and logical state of mind, the miko tried hard to stifle the merry laughter that suddenly, but slowly, erupted from her, throwing him into utter confusion.

A few weeks before, Sesshoumaru would have considered this an insult, coming from her. But having been around the miko for a while now, he was almost certain that this was just her reaction to what had just transpired between them, however odd said reaction was. He could not however ignore the possibility that there might be another reason for her laughter; this was the Miko he was talking about after all.

Deciding to ignore her as he normally would when she was …like this, he was about to stoically turn away from her, when the miko's shifting in his lap, made the both of them stop still; realization and awareness hitting them both.

Her laughter, along with its melodious echo's, sank into the depths of the night before vanishing completely. Kikyo slowly tilted her head down to confirm what she had felt. Yes, it was there. Blinking once, just to make sure that this was not some sort of illusion, Kikyo stared at the long arm with three magenta stripes near the wrist, wrapped around her middle.

Sesshoumaru remained impassive, his head held still, in its turned away position, but his eyes followed her hand as it slowly descended to touch his, as if checking to make sure that it was actually there. Sesshoumaru waited for the result, for he too wanted to know if it was really there. He could not imagine how he could have forgotten that he had put his arm around her, and even worse, how he had forgotten to remove it. And if it hadn't been for the miko noticing it, his arm might have remained wrapped around her all night. It was one thing when she forced him to do it, but it was completely another when it was he who initiated the physical contact.

It was all the miko's fault, he thought. If she hadn't angered him, he would not be in this position now.

He mentally frowned when her soft warm fingers touched his skin, before they grasped his wrist and dragged themselves up and down, pushing his sleeve back up to his elbow. The Ningen seemed fascinated by it, studying it like something she had just discovered for the first time. Rin used to do the same thing in the very beginning. The child was constantly fascinated by his hair, his fury pelt, and the markings on his face and hand. He never understood what was so interesting about those aspects of his features. But he knew why the miko was so fascinated about his arm right now. It was because it was holding her around her waist. 'Damn arm!'

He watched with mild curiosity when she smiled to herself, and when her left hand soon joined the other in feeling his skin.

Momentarily snapping out of her reverie, she noticed that a pair of golden eyes were watching her with caution, but revealing nothing more.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

Her innocently curious questioning tone hummed in the air, permeating around them in waves of a whispered melody. Briefly distracted by the songlike tone, he recovered in time to regard her with added disinterest.

Kikyo's smile widened fractionally.

"Not that I mind at this time, but, why did you put your arm around me?"

Now was not the time for hesitation. Human minds were always quick to jump to conclusions, and he did not want the miko assuming something that he would find impossible and or disgusting.

"It was to compensate for your lack of strength in yourself, in order to find the answer to my question, and if I am not mistaken, a question you have asked yourself. I chose to do so only to gain the answers that I needed, nothing less and _nothing_… more."

Kikyo ignored the obvious barb in what he said. She knew there was something he was hiding. But she just could not figure out what. She was not really looking forward to another confrontation, so she decided to play along… for now…

"Of course, Sesshoumaru." Her eyes sparkled. "I would never think that there was anything _more_ to your actions. You are still you and I am still a human after all."

Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously, checking to see if this was some sort of female trick. But sensing no deception, and irked by her eyes that were sparkling too much for their own good, he turned away. But when he attempted to remove his arm, she held it firmly in her grasp, her fingers tightening around his smooth skin.

Holding in the sigh he felt like releasing, he once again, regarded the miko. This time boredom and annoyance was clear as rain and no extra effort was needed to hold it on his face.

"I like it where it is. It's… comforting. Isn't that what you intended for?" she said, holding his eyes in place with hers.

If Sesshoumaru was displeased, it did not show. This time his eyes sighed for him and he relaxed his arm and left it in her hold to do with as she pleased, at least until for as long as the night stayed.

Putting her own right hand along his, she pushed her fingers in the gaps between his and further pulled the arm around her and shifted a little to get more comfortable, before leaning against his chest. She rubbed her head against his silk, enjoying the warmth that seeped through his body to reach her skin and heat it up, and the white softness of his fury pelt against the flesh of her ear.

It was a very short while later that Kikyo decided the night was not going to end like this. It had started out content and wonderful and it had to end like that too, if not better.

Pulling her head back and once again leaning further back into his arm, she watched Sesshoumaru's golden eyes that stared unblinkingly at the world above them.

"Sesshoumaru…"

The Taiyoukai was getting tired of hearing his name being said this many times, by her. It was now downright irritating.

"… I want you to kiss me..!"

Irritation ebbed away to just leave mental groaning in its stead.

The demon prince first studied her eyes to see if she was serious, not that he ever doubted that she wasn't, before moving down to take a glimpse at her full luscious pink lips that had a small gap between them. His sharp eyes concentrated to watch the foggy air that was almost invisible to the naked eye, ripple and wisp complicatedly, as slow easy breaths escaped her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru…" There was that whining again. "…hurry up! I am sleepy!"

Smirking openly in displeasure, he pulled her forward by pushing his arm up, slowly bent his head, and delicately captured the two petals with his own lips. Kikyo's eyes widened at how softly he kissed her, before slowly fluttering close as a shooting star spread across the distance dark azure horizon.

She instinctively pulled her body forward, her right hand, after what felt like a long time, coursed over the silk material to make its way underneath the fold of his haori. Pushing her hand inside, she let it roam in between the silkiness of his outer kimono with the cold beyond it, and the softness of his inner haori and the heated warmth underneath it.

Though at times when she kissed him, a moan was sometimes forced by her to increase the sensations and the pleasure, she could not help the moan that escaped her this time as her whole body began to feel warm and it tingled just under her skin. Her right hand fisted his inner material and she pulled him closer to her. The short black bangs that fell to cover her forehead mingled with his sliver ones, creating a dizzying yet simple curtain of white and black.

She strained on his haori, wanting him to follow her down without breaking the kiss, as she sagged back in his hold of her and his lap. Her idle left hand, let the nails at the end of her fingers, drag along his right arm that lay over her middle, when he refused to let her tongue explore him. Instead he worked that magic of his with the muscles of his mouth, and soon made her forget her complaints and enjoy the pleasurable feeling instead.

He parted his lips from hers with a softly audible (smack), allowing her to take in some needed fresh air. His face never left more than an inch of space between her own and his, and he watched her with narrowed emotionless eyes as she both felt his hot breath on her mouth and chin, and replenished her lungs with pure unused air. She could tell he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. So she purposely spent more time regaining her breath, marveling at how his eyes never betrayed anything and the intensity of them even though they held no warmth to them. She (ummphed!) in surprise when his lips descended upon her again, making her automatically let her neck relax and let her head fall backwards to rest against his upper arm and lean against his shoulder.

This kiss was just a gentle, but it seemed to be pulling something out of her, leaving her almost breathless, but not quite. Closing her eyes once more, she allowed the sweet blissful drowsiness that stayed around the corners unwilling to interrupt, to sweep over her, taking her into a night of dreamless sleep.

Carefully letting go of the moistened, plush, and slightly swollen looking lips, he hid his surprise when he realized that she had fallen asleep. He had felt her lips slowing down, leaving his to do all the work. It was when her breathing evened out that he too slowed to a stop. Studying her face and her cheeks that was tinged a slight pink, he pulled his head back to its regal height and decided that it wouldn't hurt to watch her sleep tonight as well. There was always the chance that she might sleep talk, like Rin sometimes did, and then maybe he could learn something new. A part of him knew that that wasn't the only reason, and accepted that he was drawn to the beautiful sight in his arm. It was a beautiful picture to behold.

He noticed that her lips were a little more open and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. With the perfectly legitimate reason that he did not want her drooling, he cautiously leaned down again and gently nuzzled her lips and then the top of her nose. He watched with a little fascination as her nose crinkled before her tongue moistened her lips once before sealing them, and her face burrowed into the warmth of his pelt; her hidden right hand rubbed up before settling over his heart again. She even sighed in her sleep?

'Strange,' he thought. '…Strangely beautiful…'

* * *

Keh heh! Don't I deserve lots of reviews for this chapter? (I'll leave you guys to decide that… - especially since I don't have a choice and can't do anything else - lol) 

Next chapter should be up in a weeks' time or so…


	37. About Two Mikos : 'Tenseiga's Mysteries'

**Author's Corner**

Thanks for the reviews guys. They are much appreciated.

In reply to one review about how long this fic might become (and thank you for the constructive criticism –I'll definitely keep it in mind); well honestly I don't have a clue. It could even be more than a hundred chapters. But I don't see the length, and I concentrate only on the content that I want to put. I try to make each chapter as interesting as I can. As for filler chapters; I don't think there are any. But be aware that the main theme in the story is not about the bad guy, but about Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. A chapter dedicated to only the two of them, is definitely not a filler chapter, but an important one in the context of the story.

Once again, thanks for all the reviews. That was the most number of reviews I've ever got for a chapter in this story.

**

* * *

**

****

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 37 : _About; _Two Miko's_, and _Tenseiga's Mysteries.**

Having been left behind by the Taiyoukai, …Kikyo, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un, settled down in the same clearing where they had stopped the previous day. Kikyo calmly watched Rin groom the dragon and Jaken sob about being left behind, all the while inwardly fuming at the fact that Sesshoumaru had once again gone off somewhere, and refused to tell her where. It was simply rude, she thought. Why couldn't he just tell her where he was going? What was the harm in that? Perhaps he did it to keep that air of mystery about him…? 'But damn him! Leaving us here to just stand about for who knows how long, is simply not fair!'

She recalled his brilliant exit from the area of the forest that they had spent the night under. She had felt slight shifting, rousing her from her sleep. But before she knew it, she was on her back on the grassy ground, her eyes snapping open a moment later, only to close in pain when the first few rays of the sun collided with her pupils. Sitting up with a scowl, she turned just in time to see blue flames erupt around him, before concealing him from her and whisking him away. She had almost screamed at him, but on deciding that it was not worth it, and not to mention that was not how she behaved, usually, she contended to squeezing the life out of her white and pink haori.

And now here she was, sitting under the shade of a tree and leaning rigidly against the trees' not so soft bark. At least Rin was here to keep her company, and prevent her from unnecessarily wanting to hurt someone, preferably a demon. She briefly glanced at Jaken who was holding his staff in between his legs while he sat on a small rock and sulked and complained, mumbling about having to take care of a human brat and not being able to pursue more productive ends like standing beside his Lord Sesshoumaru as he wiped out whatever foolish life that dared to stand in their way.

Imitating Sesshoumaru, she raised a single eyebrow, but inwardly smiling at herself, she regarded Jaken, who was unaware of the scrutiny he was under, with suspicion. True, though Jaken insisted that youkai rarely needed sleep, the little imp went of to the land of sleep, every chance he got. But Kikyo had to wonder whether he was as unaware as Rin was, about what she and Sesshoumaru did when they disappeared at night. Unless alone, they had always left camp only after Rin had fallen asleep, and Jaken was easy enough to dismiss if he remained awake. But the question was, did the imp suspect anything about the agreement between them or what their supposed walks actually consisted of?

Jaken only half believed it when she had said that they were going on walks because she needed to have some private time- 'a human thing', but could not without Sesshoumaru, because of the threat to her safety. And of course, Sesshoumaru's death glares had always shut him up before he asked more questions and even if he did have a suspicion, he would always be too afraid to confront them with it.

The problem of Sesshoumaru's scent being heavy on her and vice versa, had easily been put off to her borrowing his fury pelt. It had been she who had twisted the truth, as Sesshoumaru thought it unnecessary and was unwilling to explain anything to anyone, let alone lower himself to lying; saying that he explained himself to no one, especially not to a toad.

Kikyo had to wonder for how long they could keep hiding exactly what they did at night. It was especially difficult when they were back at the castle. She considered it lucky that many of the demons had come to the open conclusion that their Lord and she were training together -effectively explaining why their scent was intermingled sometimes, after they had seen him carry her unconscious form to her chambers. They had been shocked of course, as Samaege had later filled her in, but the female demon had seemed to have an odd sparkle in her eyes on the occasions that they conversed, leaving her to wonder if the girl knew something more than what she was letting on. Kikyo had never asked her about it, because it would be rude and not to mention she would be put on the spot and highly embarrassed if Samaege actually knew something.

…o…

Looking up at the skies, that Sesshoumaru found so absorbing, with the lazy clouds that passed through it, she sighed, wondering why things always had to be so complicated. She knew it was her fault, but that didn't stop her from wishing that things could be easy and simple, without the problems and the worries.

Her eyes once again settled on the green imp, who was now waving his staff like mad and shouting at Rin for scaring him up until the point that he fell over backwards from the rock that he was seated on. She wondered what Jaken's reaction would be if he without a doubt, knew about what was happening between her and his 'oh so great' Lord. Even though Jaken shared quite a bit of Sesshoumaru's dispassion for humans, she knew that Rin was different in his eyes, and since, she didn't know exactly when, but sometime before the grand get together at the castle, she too had been accepted –though not as readily, as a part of their little group.

But she couldn't blame or hate Jaken if he condoned the relationship between herself and Sesshoumaru. He and probably all the other demons back at the castle would never accept the 'agreement', between them, even if not for the fact that she was a mere human, but for the fact that she was a MIKO.

Frowning, she grumbled to herself. She didn't know what all the fuss would be about. They weren't doing anything to produce difficult consequences or worrying results. It was just a little innocent kissing and a little snuggling. She didn't know what so bad about that. However, she remembered that a little more than a few months ago, she herself would have thought that death would be better than spending a night in the arm of a demon, prince or not. She would have thought it impure, disgusting and simply atrocious. She might have even been stubborn enough to say that she would prefer walking around as the living dead instead of going to sleep soundly against a body that had demon blood raging through it.

And she did think all of those things, at least until Sesshoumaru both saved her and broke her to make her who she was now.

She wouldn't say that she had given up her pride, but she could say that Sesshoumaru had crushed a part of it, humbling her enough to see the foolishness of it; 'hating', even though he himself never learned anything from what he was teaching her.

(That thought resulted in the name of the current Lord of the West being cursed with not so severe profanities by the miko.)

She didn't hate demons anymore, though she thought she probably could if they happened to get on her bad side.

Heaving a gentle sigh of frustration, Kikyo leaned her head back against the tree and looked in the direction that Sesshoumaru had taken, which was incidentally the same direction they had traveled in yesterday. Brushing it off, Kikyo wondered how far the village, Rashudi and Rolshtam lived in, was from where she was now. It was then that she noticed the thin rise of smoke in the clear sky. It seemed to be from a small fire of some sort, probably a cooking fire.

She remembered that the children in the village were sick, and thought of going to see how they were. She was sure she would not be intruding, but what about Rin?

"Rin…"

The small girl who was kneeling beside a few bright red flowers, turned to look at Kikyo with a smile.

"I want to go to a village that is nearby. Would you like to come with me?"

Kikyo watched amusedly as Rin put a finger under her chin and thought about it seriously.

"Do I have to Kikyo chan?" Rin questioned, wondering whether Kikyo needed her help for something. If that was the case she would definitely go.

Kikyo shook her head with a smile. "You don't _have_ to come Rin. I only asked because I thought you might be bored waiting here."

"Rin is not bored!" she said excitedly. "Rin is picking flowers for Sesshoumaru Sama."

Of course, how could she forget? Picking flowers for Sesshoumaru was one of Rin's favorite things to do.

Getting up, Kikyo walked towards Rin, patted her head and smiled. "Then play safe Rin, and I will return soon."

Kikyo then turned to the green imp. "Jaken, if Sesshoumaru comes back before I do, tell him that I went to the village."

"But but- Lady Kikyo!" Jaken spluttered in protest. "Sesshoumaru Sama told us, all of us, to wait here! What if- what if he gets mad or something!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Just tell that _snob_, that _I_ told you to tell him so."

Jaken's jaw was hanging precariously, staring in shock at how the miko had just referred to the great Lord Sesshoumaru. Before he could say anything however, the miko turned around and gracefully walked away, not waiting for a response from him. Her movements were refined, with her oversized sleeves billowing in the wind. Jaken shook his head, wondering if he had just been talking to the miko, or to his Lord. They carried themselves in a very similar manner, more often than not.

Scoffing at the thought he had just had, Jaken said to himself that no one could compare to Lord Sesshoumaru. Though he had to admit, the miko woman …came very close…

…ooo…

Bokusenou was watching the little patches of sky that were visible through the gaps in-between the leaf filled branches of the trees that surrounded him. He was in deep thought; Sesshoumaru being the main subject. He had expected Sesshoumaru to return the same night, but was surprised when he had not shown up. He was sure that there was nothing wrong, but he also knew that Sesshoumaru was never one who procrastinated for anything. But then why hadn't he come last night?

No sooner had Bokusenou asked the question, that he was alerted to an all too familiar demon aura approaching him at great speeds. The old tree demon crinkled his eyes, and soon enough spotted the blue orb that parted the clouds in its descent to the earth.

Sesshoumaru appeared from behind the veil of blue power; regal and elegant as always …'just like his father.'

"Sesshoumaru Sama." Bokusenou greeted.

"You were expecting me."

Bokusenou knew that was a statement and not a question.

"I was expecting you to come last night. What kept you from coming?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. The glare that followed was because the old man was once again asking the questions and he wasn't.

"I had obligations to fulfill."

Bokusenou regarded Sesshoumaru curiously. "Your obligations… wouldn't have anything to do with a certain miko, would it?"

Sesshoumaru cursed the wise old tree who always managed to get on his nerves and escape unharmed.

"Why would you think that?" Sesshoumaru countered evenly.

Bokusenou chuckled. "Come now young Prince, did you really think I would not figure that out?"

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked in denial of everything.

Bokusenou was enjoying this. "So how exactly did she, a 'human' 'woman', manage to get you in a bind such as that?"

In silent consideration, Sesshoumaru glanced at the distant skies to his side, that appeared in between the trees to his far, far left, as the ground dipped to form what must have been a valley. Bokusenou seemed to know a lot, and Sesshoumaru was never one to lie about anything, but he wondered if it was a good idea to openly confirm the old tree in his assumptions.

"I owed her a debt of life, and she asked for this." Sesshoumaru finally answered, after thinking for quite a while, during which Bokusenou kept silent and didn't interrupt.

Hearing Sesshoumaru, Bokusenou didn't have to think too much about who's deft of life, before saying what he said next.

"The human child," he supplied.

Sesshoumaru's silence was affirmation enough.

"Though I can guess, what exactly is the nature of this binding?" the old tree demon asked.

"That I spend the night with her when she so requests it."

Bokusenou didn't show as much surprise as one would have expected after being told such a thing. "Hmmm… She certainly has used the debt you owe her to ask a rather… unusual request."

"Hn!" Sesshoumaru agreed.

"And how are you finding this particular arrangement?"

"Degrading." Sesshoumaru's one worded answer was enough to give Bokusenou a general idea of how the Taiyoukai was feeling.

"But, she is _tender_ towards you, when she is in your arm is she not?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Bokusenou. He had to wonder how much exactly the tree knew about what was happening between them. After all, how did he know that the miko laid in his arm?

"I do not care to notice. But, how did you know our agreement entailed her laying in my arm?" The gold in Sesshoumaru's eyes glinted in the sunlight that crept through the spaces in the branches, as it fell on his face in patches.

Bokusenou chucked again. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I saw how close to you she was standing yesterday, without even thinking about it, as if it was nothing unnatural. I, of course know that it is unnatural because nobody would willingly, or dare, to stand that close to you, expect for perhaps Princess Sora. Ally or not, such closure and ignorance of it, could only be a result of prolonged periods of time in intimacy. Not to forget the way she… stood her own against you, with minimal fear or nearly lack of."

"You know Sesshoumaru Sama, she …trusts you."

"That I am aware of." Sesshoumaru said in a curt tone. Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised by the fact that the wise old tree had figured that out in less than a day, where as he had taken months. To his defense, Bokusenou knew more about humans than he ever did, so it was not to be unexpected.

Bokusenou chucked yet again. "She confuses you, does she not Sesshoumaru Sama?"

Seeing the Western Lord's glare intensify did nothing to affect the old demon. "You had best get used to it Sesshoumaru Sama, for that is the way of women."

Sesshoumaru thought better than to tell the old man that his father had already warned him about that and he himself had, and still was, finding out how true it was, with personal experience.

"Enough about that!" Sesshoumaru was becoming irritated, being reminded of the trouble that he had to return to. "I have come to you about another matter, though it most likely has something to do with the miko."

Bokusenou knew that tone of Sesshoumaru's meant that it was time to get down to business and be serious about it. His father had the same tone too, though he was never rude.

'Young pups.' Bokusenou thought with a shake of his head, or as much as he could shake his head while it lay on the side of a tree.

'They have no respect for their elders."

"Very well Sesshoumaru Sama. Now tell me what troubles you."

"It is Tenseiga."

Bokusenou's eyes first widened in surprise, after which they looked down at the sword that rested at the side of Sesshoumaru's waist, tucked into his obi. He certainly hadn't expected Tenseiga to be their topic of discussion. It especially worried him that Sesshoumaru had said that Tenseiga was what caused him to be 'troubled'?

…ooo…

The first thing that caught Kikyo's attention as she stood at the top of the small hill that was just in between the forest and the village that spread below in front of her, was the large firmly built wooden structure that was somewhat isolated from the village itself and the many huts and the fields beyond it.

The wooden structure appeared to be built from large and heavy beams of oak wood, the central one (parallel to her line of vision) that spread from one end of the center of the structure to the other, was bigger than Ah-Un in breadth, with the roof partially resting its center on top of it. There were many open windows and the wooden shelter was easily the biggest man made structure in the entire village. It seemed large from this point of view, so she imagined that it would be even bigger when standing next to it.

She also noted that the structure was plastered with paper that was covered in magical writing, probably done by a monk, and constituted of magical properties that drove away demons and prevented them from entering. Feeling the power of the magic from the notes, she thought that they could form quite a powerful barrier around the whole structure, effectively preventing even quite powerful demons from entering.

Kikyo watched an old woman, who was probably in her early forties, carry a pail of water and several washed pieces of white cloth, and enter the structure. Not even a few moments passed before the giant form of Rolshtam appeared at the only entrance (that was on the left side of the structure, adjacent to the wall the she was facing), and settle down on the steps.

She leisurely made her way down the somewhat steep decline of soft earth and light green grass. Cutting into the main path that came from her left, which was the main road to and from the village, she made straight for where Rolshtam was seated. Several of the villagers gazed curiously at her, but otherwise held back from approaching her, probably noting the way she was clothed and thinking her to be someone of great wealth, and thus naturally assumed that she wouldn't like poor villagers approaching her.

Rolshtam was busy turning a piece of log into a spear that only he could carry and make use of, when he saw a shadow reach the steps that he was seated on and stop. Turning to look at the person, Rolshtam frowned first, before recognizing who the stranger was and giving her one of his best grins.

Kikyo couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly she was aware of a crying sound coming from inside the structure. It sounded like that of a baby's. Seeing a bucket of ground herbs beside the entrance, it took only moments for her to realize that this was the structure Rashudi had mentioned; the 'sick house'. It was the place where all the sick children of the village were being kept.

Kikyo turned her head when she heard a, since recently, familiar voice.

"Lady Kikyo!" Rashudi waved with a smile.

A boy of about fourteen was trialing beside him, a scowl on his face.

Kikyo inclined her head in greeting.

"I thought we would never see you again. What are you doing back here?"

"My companion left somewhere, leaving me and a few others to wait for him here." Kikyo took the opportunity to inwardly curse Sesshoumaru again.

She then turned her gaze to the little boy. Seeing her gaze on him he smiled, his face going slightly red.

"Oh, this is my son Lady Kikyo," Rashudi put an arm on the boys shoulder. "Paco."

"Hello Paco." Kikyo smiled, and the boys face turned even redder.

"H.. he.. hello…" he stuttered shyly.

Rashudi smiled widely, blissfully unaware that his son had just found his first crush.

"Are the children feeling any better?" Kikyo asked, looking at the entrance with a serious expression on her face.

"There's not much of a change. Come in and you can have a look for yourself." Rashudi lead the way inside with Kikyo following and Paco trailing behind her, his eyes wide and mesmerized at how her long shiny hair cascaded down behind her.

Inside, there were sleeping children lying down on thin sheets, filling a good half of the structure, but mostly huddled in the center. She saw the woman from earlier, drenching a piece of cloth before squeezing the water out of it and wiping the forehead and neck of one of the children, who by the looks of it seemed to be about seven years of age. Most of them were sleeping, except for a few who were staring curiously at her.

"Miko Sama," Rashudi called softly to get the attention of the old woman who had now moved on to another child.

Turning her head around, she studied the visitors, before scowling at them.

"Rashudi, what are you doing here? Haven't I told you not to come in here! You'll be disturbing the children."

Rashudi scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, while little Paco stuck his tongue out at the older woman.

"Well you see miko Sama," Rashudi began explaining. "This here is Lady Kikyo. She is a miko too. She wanted to know how the children were so I decided to show her in."

If anything the older miko scowled even more.

"Idiot! I know she is a miko. I felt her power well before she even came into the village! She can stay, but you, get out! And take that bratty son of yours too, unless you want him to catch the sickness. Make sure your lazy wife adds the herbs I gave you to his tea, so that he won't get infected. Now out, out!"

"You must excuse her, Lady Kikyo. She is very straight forward and pretty cranky too. I won't be far, if you need anything." Rashudi said to Kikyo with a smile.

"Thank you." Kikyo said with a nod.

"Come along Paco, before the old woman throws us out." Rashudi took hold of his son's arm and began to move away. "See you later Miko Sama!"

Hearing someone calling her, the older woman turned around again, and was surprised to find that Rashudi was still here. "Didn't you leave still? Out! Out!"

Rashudi ducked a wet cloth that was heading straight for his head, bowed, to both women, and then quickly left, practically dragging a struggling Paco behind him, whose face seemed to be covered in a strange sort of red. Rashudi wondered whether Paco was getting sick too.

Smiling beside herself, Kikyo watched son and father leave, before looking back at the old woman.

"Don't just stand there. Make yourself useful and grab that bucket and start cooling a few foreheads."

A little taken back at the sudden order, Kikyo only took a moment before doing exactly what was asked of her. Taking hold of a bucket and a clean piece of cloth, she went to work on the row of children directly in front of the elder miko, keeping them face to face.

"So, what's your name?"

"My name is Kikyo, miko Sama." Kikyo replied as she sponged the forehead of a little girl.

"Heh! You don't have to call me that. Call me Noriko."

Both women moved on to two new patients.

"You can't use your powers can you?"

Kikyo stopped her work when she heard the question, looking up at Noriko in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"The essence of your powers is practically flowing out of you like a river. It is not controlled or restricted like miko powers usually are. Anyone with miko powers and any monk could easily tell that you have no control."

Kikyo didn't know that her state was so easily understood. She wondered whether it was only humans with powers that could tell she had no control, or whether the demons could too. If the demons could, then she would be more susceptible to attacks and would have to be more cautious when outside of the castle, and especially when Sesshoumaru wasn't around.

Noriko watched the younger miko do some serious thinking with a smile of amusement. She had never seen a miko with as much power as her before. Usually they had to call upon it, but this girl seemed to radiate it constantly without even tiring or even being aware of it. It was as if her body itself was generating miko powers. 'How curious.' Noriko thought.

Making a mental note to ask Sesshoumaru about the matter later, Kikyo again concentrated on the little boy before her.

"How weak are they?" Kikyo asked Noriko, while placing her palm against the little boy's neck to feel his pulse.

"All the brats are too weak to move a muscle." Noriko said with a tinge of irritation at the fact. "They won't be able to move for about another four days. At least it'll be quieter around here for once."

Kikyo smiled at the older miko's antics as she once again wetted the piece of cloth, before squeezing it and wiping the forehead of a little boy with big wide eyes, who was staring at her with something akin to curiosity and wonder.

"If I may ask, was it a monk who put the demon repellent paper for this structure?"

Noriko gave out a rare smile as she nodded; her hands however were still busy with squeezing the water out of the cloth.

"Yes, a very powerful monk. He is a friend of mine. Poor man though. The last time he came through here, he was talking some nonsense about a little human girl wandering the lands with a powerful youkai, and another female doing the same with a hanyou. I think the old goat has finally lost it. Too bad if he really has gone mental, because he is very good at destroying demons and at exorcizing evil spirits."

Noriko wasn't paying attention to Kikyo as she kept talking, or she would have seen Kikyo's wide eyes and surprised look. It hadn't taken Kikyo more than fractions of a moment to recognize the characters that Noriko said the monk had come across. She was surprised that even monks seemed to know about Sesshoumaru, especially about him and Rin. She couldn't help but think that no matter where she went, there would always be some sort of story revolving around Sesshoumaru. It was strange in a sort of way. She also wisely assumed that there must have been a confrontation between the supposed powerful monk and Sesshoumaru. Of course if she had known that Sesshoumaru had turned and walked away at the end, giving Rin the choice of staying with the monk or going with him, she would have hit him upside the head …or at the least imagined doing it vehemently. Rin was perhaps exposed to more danger when she was with Sesshoumaru, but it was also with him, that she would be the safest and most important of all… the happiest.

Kikyo recognized the other two characters almost immediately too, and she didn't feel as bad as she thought she would when she thought about them again. Kagome and Inuyasha; she wondered what they were doing now. Had Kagome gone back to her own time? Was the well sealed? Were Kagome and Inuyasha …together?

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she looked down and put her full attention to what she was doing.

"… and said something about indecent kimonos too." Noriko looked up to see Kikyo fully immersed in her work. She doubted that the girl had been listening to her. She thought she saw a strange sort of sadness in her blue eyes for a moment, but shrugged it off as nothing and dipped the cloth in the bucket of water.

The two miko's continued their work up until the sun was almost at the middle of the sky.

"That should do it for now," Noriko said, wiping her brows with the sleeve of her white kimono. "Let's give them some time to themselves before their fussy mothers and grandmothers bring them their lunch."

Kikyo followed Noriko out of the sick house, passing Rolshtam who was faithfully sitting on the steps, watching over his friends.

The elder miko led Kikyo to the shade under a large tree that was directly in front of the 'sick house', where the old miko sat down with a sigh and leaned against the bark of the tree. Kikyo sat facing her, her legs bent and elegantly tucked to a side under her, and her palms resting one on top of the other on her lap.

Kikyo silently studied the older woman as she lay with closed eyes, seemingly enjoying the wind passing over her. Noriko's hair was streaked in white, with two large bangs falling on either side of her forehead, while the rest was held up in a bun at the back of her head. She was almost devoid of wrinkles, and her eyes were the green of a leaf bathed in the early morning dew, with long thin eyebrows and long eyelashes to go.

Kikyo was snapped out of her thoughts when Noriko asked her a question, with her eyes still closed and her legs stretched out in front of her.

"So you are traveling through here?"

"I am." Kikyo replied.

"Hmmm… And you are traveling alone?"

Kikyo looked to her left, eyeing the hill she had stood upon earlier that morning, and the forest beyond where Rin was probably having her lunch or troubling Jaken, or doing both at the same time.

"No, I am traveling with a small group."

Noriko finally opened her eyes and leisurely regarded Kikyo. "You should be careful, especially with your inability to use your powers. I sensed a tiny fraction of what surely must be a very powerful demon aura, just as dawn was breaking."

Noriko looked over the hill, in the same direction that Kikyo had. "I felt it only momentarily, in that direction. Strange though, it disappeared as soon as it appeared."

Noriko looked back at Kikyo to find her looking up at the skies.

"You need not worry, Noriko. I am… well protected." Kikyo said, a microscopic smile tugging at her lips, giving them an all-round plush full look.

Noriko snorted. "Your '_protection_' won't do you any good if you happened to come across the demon with the aura that I felt."

Kikyo smiled knowingly, her eyes moving down to watch the ground, to hide the amusement in them. 'If you only knew miko Sama, that the very demon you told me to be wary about, is the same one that is protecting me.' Kikyo knew better than to tell Noriko that, for there would undoubtedly be a lot of questions, which could only lead to a lot of explanations, and she really didn't want to get into that. She was silently grateful that Rashudi didn't seem to have told Noriko about meeting Sesshoumaru.

"Come on girl. Let's go and find ourselves some lunch." Noriko said, standing up.

Kikyo nodded and followed the older miko again, as she passed the tree and went into the lighter forest beyond, which seemed to have many fruit bearing trees.

"Let's hope that those fussy mothers get those bratty children to sleep."

Kikyo looked back to the 'sick house', saw Rolshtam still sitting by the steps, and after smiling at the grin he gave her, she trailed behind the miko who was now complaining about how the grass was too long and that some lazy farmer should trim it.

…ooo…

"Master, I don't understand. How is it possible that you cannot absorb the second orb?"

A barely audible sigh came from the darkness and the shadows. Gintaku stood beside the pool of lava, concernedly looking up at his Dark Lord, or at least where he thought his lord's face was.

"It would appear that my body is not strong enough to absorb the power of the second orb. The first one has already given me a lot of power, and it appears that I have to make my body stronger, if I am to be able to absorb more power."

"So how are you going to do that?" Gintaku asked, scratching the back of his head with his stinger.

"Absorb strong youkai. I am also going to isolate myself so that I can concentrate on learning to control my growth in powers. It should not be too hard. But I do not want to be disturbed! Is that understood?"

"Yes Bakarryuu Sama. I will see to it that nothing disturbs you. But uhh… What about the six minions from the second orb?"

The scorpion demon grew a little nervous when no sound came from the darkness in front of him.

"You are sure that you felt the miko's aura flickering, even before she appeared near the spot where we found the first orb?"

"Oh yes master! I could easily tell that her aura was reacting."

"If that is true, then that means that the miko is capable of sensing the demon's from the orb, as well as the orb itself. She could easily sense any of the orbs' minions we send after her, before they even get close."

"We would always loose the advantage of surprise." Gintaku said in realization. "What do you intend to do master?"

Silence was just about to make itself comfortable in the dark cavern, when deep laughter suddenly exploded into the air, starting like the sound of small drop of water and carrying on to become like a raging river.

"Simple. We give the minions new bodies." The low spine tingling voice of Bakarryuu replied.

Gintaku thought about it for a moment. He liked the idea too, but there was one problem it seemed. "My lord, if you cannot absorb the orb, then wouldn't it be most likely that another demon body would be incapable of housing a minion of the orb?"

"Yes, but if we find a strong demon, preferably dead, then that should not be a problem. And after that… the miko won't see it coming till it hits her in the face."

Gintaku managed a smile at the low rumble of laughter that echoed through the darkness.

"My lord, what about Sesshoumaru Sama? He will not be easy to fool or catch unaware."

Gintaku was very pleased with his master's idea of placing the six souls of the minions in strong demon bodies, so that it will make it hard for the miko to detect them, if not impossible. But the Taiyoukai was a different story entirely. Whether he would realize a demon was just a demon or a minion didn't really matter. Either way, he would always be prepared, and be almost impossible to be caught off guard. The dog Youkai's capability to sense deception a mile away and his perfected mindset that gave him the ability to catch on to even the microscopic hints of falsehood, made him an unmatched and unchallenged supreme who could almost never be fooled. In fact, Gintaku doubted that anyone could have ever fooled Sesshoumaru; of course this was because he didn't know a certain miko very well, and if he had, he would have withdrawn that thought.

"It is the miko with her powers that is the greater threat at the moment." Bakarryuu's hissing voice came out. "If she is disposed of, then the Lord of the Western Lands can be defeated later, with the help of the orbs. The miko's demise is our first priority. Now… go find me some strong demons…"

Gintaku bowed, before his half illuminated figure by the pool of lava, faded into the darkness.

Once the cavern was empty, a clawed hand brought out a glowing orb; the second orb of power.

"I will have your power…" the demon's voice promised to the darkness, long fingers clutching the crackling sphere. "Soon… Very soon…"

…ooo…

"Tenseiga?" Bokusenou repeated questioningly, eyes still wide.

Sesshoumaru scrutinized the sword himself.

"What do you mean Sesshoumaru?" Bokusenou followed Sesshoumaru's line of intense gaze to rest on the hilt of the sword. "What has happened?"

As Sesshoumaru briefly explained what had taken place that night at the castle with the miko and about her loosing control of her powers, Bokusenou's eyes kept growing wider and wider, until he had to close them because of the strain.

Sesshoumaru watched impassively as Bokusenou took time to digest the information, before sighing and opening his eyes.

"Well… to tell you the truth Sesshoumaru Sama, I don't have a clue as to how or why the sword reacted that way, when concerning the miko." Bokusenou let out another sigh. "But, I can tell you that Tenseiga would never do anything without a good enough reason. It _is_ odd that it put your life on the line to save the miko, but you have to remember that you escaped unharmed and untouched. Do not doubt your sword young prince. It served your father well and loyally, and it will do the same with you."

Sesshoumaru's narrowed golden eyes once again moved to capture the fang's hilt in their sights.

Sensing that Sesshoumaru wasn't completely convinced, Bokusenou knew he had to set things straight between the son of Inutaisho and the fang he left behind. The worst thing that could happen to a warrior and his weapon was for him to loose trust in it. A small doubt could go a long way and severely hamper the relationship between mystic sword and wielder. If that was to happen, the Tenseiga especially, which thrived on the emotions and strength of will of its wielder, would gradually loose its power, possibly going so far as to become like Tessaiga in its normal, untransformed state; a worthless piece of metal.

Bokusenou knew that Sesshoumaru was aware of the fact that Tenseiga reacted to positive thoughts and heartfelt emotions, ever since he learnt that the sword had willingly called on Totosai to re-forge it after the incidents involving a certain _wind demoness_. It was also a known fact that once a power was gained by the sword and it allowed its wilder to access that power, the sword could not interfere in the way the power was used after that. If it gave him access to its power, Sesshoumaru had the power to use it whenever he wanted to and the sword could almost never refuse. But what Sesshoumaru had to understand was that there were certain things and actions that the sword cannot accept, because of the base commands upon which it was built. If the sword and its powers were used to do something that goes against the purpose upon which it was created, the sword would gradually loose its power.

Even now, if Inuyasha turned against his desire to protect humans, from his heart, the Tessaiga would refuse to transform into its mightier and destructive form. The Tessaiga was created in such a way so that, it would grant Inuyasha its powers only if he had the desire to protect humans. Its powers and capabilities were a given, and it was only the key to access it that was required to make use of it.

But Tenseiga on the other hand, was far more complex in its creation. Once a power was accessed, it would always remain open to the wielder, even if the initial reason for it to have granted him access to its power was no more. The Tenseiga's strength and weakness was the wielder. It did not have the option of refusing its master, access to its powers; but that was exactly what surprised both Sesshoumaru and Bokusenou when it happened to refuse taking an offensive approach to the miko. But leaving that one instance aside, Tenseiga would always obey, but with certain cases, if used against the will that Inutaisho wished upon it, it would literally die out.

Under an emotionless wielder like Sesshoumaru, there was the chance that Tenseiga could die with continued abuse, but just as that was the swords greatest weakness, if Sesshoumaru allowed himself to feel and transferred the strength of those feelings into the sword, there was a very good possibility that it could become even more powerful than initially thought possible. But, that was something… that Sesshoumaru had to realize and learn on his own; for that was the way in which the Heaven's fang was designed.

Bokusenou decided to say what he had to say carefully. And it occurred to him that a good old story would be the best way to do it. Sesshoumaru could then make what he would, of the tale.

"Sesshoumaru Sama, did you know that once long ago, when you were no more than a few months old, there was an attempt made on your life?"

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes to attention and focused on the face in the tree, hearing this information for the first time.

Bokusenou though that there might be a possibility that Sesshoumaru hadn't been told about this particular incident, but he thought that this was a good time to tell it, if only to help him understand the value of his sword.

"When some of the less honorable demons of the neighboring lands heard that a heir to the throne had been born, they realized that this would mean that the Western Lands would grow even stronger." Bokusenou explained, his eyes concentrating on some point in the distance. "Inutaisho Sama was already the most powerful, but with a son by his side, he would become unchallenged. Thinking that, they planned an ambush with you as their target. Inutaisho Sama arrived in time, but you were put in a precarious situation. He lost Tessaiga and Tenseiga was dropped in his attempt to save you. I have not witnessed it myself, but it was said that when your father was holding onto you and was unable to defend himself, the Tenseiga activated on its own, _without your fathers touch_, from where it lay stuck in the ground, and created a impenetrable protective barrier around the both of you."

Sesshoumaru was surprised, but it didn't show on his countenance.

"Even Inutaisho Sama did not know how it happened at first. It was later that he realized that the sword, since it was made from part of himself, was connected to his **_Inu_** blood and aura. It activated when it felt the danger by sensing your father's aura. It is also believed that it would activate when any descendant of your family's blood is threatened, by sensing their aura, provided of course it is within range."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but he was thinking of the two instances when Tenseiga had activated on its own to form a protective barrier around him; Once when he was attacked with the Tessaiga's 'Wind Scar' and the second time when he was trapped inside Mouryamaru's crushing tentacles. He did think that it was odd for a sword to form a physical barrier by acting on its own, but he never thought that it was his blood and aura that were the triggers.

"Sesshoumaru Sama?"

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his musings by the sound of Bokusenou's voice.

"You… do not blame the miko for your swords odd behavior do you?"

'I do.' Sesshoumaru wanted to say, but though better of it. The old tree demon already knew too much about the things between him and the miko, and he didn't want Bokusenou learning more.

Bokusenou contained his frown when Sesshoumaru didn't answer. But he wasn't about to press the young prince about it. He really didn't want to end up as firewood and whatever it was between the miko and Sesshoumaru, they had to figure it out themselves. And he was quite sure that his old friend Shirinousai would keep interfering, or 'helping the young pups along', as he had put it.

…ooo…

It was well into the afternoon as Kikyo and Noriko went another round with the sick children. Noriko was returning with a fresh pail of water when Kikyo suddenly appeared at the top of the steps to the 'sick house', a worried expression on her face. She was looking in the direction of the huts and the fields beyond.

Just as Noriko was about to ask Kikyo what the matter was, her miko powers gave her the answer. A very strong demon aura, was heading this way, straight towards the village. It wasn't as powerful as the aura she had felt earlier that morning, but it was very strong.

Noriko was about to head in to gather her bow and arrows when the earth shook with tremors, knocking her off balance. The bucket fell and broke, sending the water splashing into the air. Only one thing ran through the mind of both the miko's: 'Whatever the demon was, it was BIG. _Very_ BIG!'

_**

* * *

**_

_**Author's Corner**_

Next chapter might take a little while, since it is a little hard to write. But, I'll put it out as soon as I'm done. Leave some reviews.


	38. Rolshtam : 'Just Humble and Selfless'

**Author's Corner**

Hey all! Thanks for the reviews.

I wanna thank all the reviewers for chapter 36 again, and also apologize. (sweatdrop) I didn't really go through those reviews immediately before I posted the last chapter, as I usually would. And so, I have failed to answer some/probably all of the questions that you guys have asked. (Sorry again) So I have answered them, and I hope I haven't missed any -again. And… wow, so many new reviewers – Thanks for the support.

(Thanks for the wish Autumn Maiden.)

(Thanks again for the Constructive crit. Tivles of Light () )

…**ooo…**

**Point to Note – VERY IMPORTANT**

**Point 1**

There is one particularly very good question that Azure Inu asked in the review, which I think I should explain (to a certain degree) right now, lest you all get confused, or rather so that you don't overlook it.

Question; Is Sesshoumaru aware of the nature of the struggle that went on inside him, or is this something he has to figure out later on?

Answer; Sesshoumaru is only a little aware that something is **_stirring_** within him. He is unaware of the 'nature' of the 'struggle' as one may put it. I want to show that it is not simply his demon side that is reacting to the miko, but something much more powerful and wild. If you re-read **Chapter 31 : On the Bright side of things…**, you will see mention of something called 'the true fiery and all powerful **_Demon BLOOD BEAST_**'. _As mention_ed; this side of Sesshoumaru, and from his great grandfather to his father, has never been unlocked in any of them. It is this, supposedly _locked/sealed_, side of Sesshoumaru that is reacting to the miko and not just his demon side. And because Sesshoumaru has never acknowledged this side of him and has been trained to never let it awake, is why he does not understand some of his reactions in concern with the miko. (He naturally assumed that it is just his demon side that is trying to tell him something).

I have given another example of this particular difference between his demon side and the **_Demon BLOOD BEAST_**, side of him, in **Chapter 36 : Implications, Comparisons and Consequences**, where I have taken special care to show the struggle between the 'creature in the dark', and the creature with a bigger set of red eyes that forced it back with the blue light whips, when the demon was set on hurting the miko.

So far, Sesshoumaru is unaware that the **_Ultimate_** demon creature within him has begun to awake, and not because of anything else, but Kikyo and her **_Ultimate_** Power of Purity.

I really hope that most of you guys made the connection about this very important part/facet of the story. If not, I'll say this; READ UNDERNEATH THE UNDERNEATH. (okay, how many people felt like throwing kunai's at me? – lol). But seriously, I hope you guys remember what I always say about how almost everything is connected. Those of you, who didn't realize this important part, should really start to imagine big, or I'm sad to say, you might have probably missed a lot of other interesting things and bylines to the main story, in previous chapters. And let me tell you, there is a lot of such stuff. Also **carefully** re-read the 'Important Author's notes' in previous chapters.

(Special thanks to Azure Inu for making me aware that such a doubt existed)

**Point 2**

This is/can be, a direct continuation of **Chapter 34 : So much Weaker, yet so much Stronger? **You might want to re-read that chapter again. In fact I urge you to, because it is very important if you want to understand (as much as one can in one's own ways), the content in this chapter.

And those of you who did make a guess (as I mentioned in chapter 36) as to what was going to happen at the conclusion of this particular (Rolshtam) part of the story, can find out if you were right, wrong, close or way off, at the end of this chapter. Congratulations to those who got it right.

**Notes**

I wrote this chapter as simply as I could.

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

(When one saves another, just because one can, one will always find a light and a strength that will forever be with him or her, even if he or she looses the battle for a good life. Existence beyond this life is unknown, but the feelings one experiences with selfless sacrifice, is something that is true, and if one dares to think, the reward could only be unimaginable in this existence or whatever existence there is… after this one – _PurePower_)

**Chapter 38 : Rolshtam; **_just_** Humble and Selfless**

Soaring smoothly through the clear skies painted light blue and shining white, with a constant and steady wind to help it along, _a small bird_ reveled in the feeling of freedom and the thought of being so far away from all the dangers of the forest below. It had left the safety of the nest today for the first time since it was born and craved for more of this wonderful feeling. But as was bound to happen eventually, it grew hungry.

The beautiful bird spotted a field full of things it could eat, and it was sure that it could even find some worms. Circling the area once to make sure that there weren't any predators nearby, it glided down for an almost smooth landing. Ruffling its wings, it hopped this way and that with the intention of finding a worm much bigger and much juicier than the ones its' parents had brought it.

Suddenly though, its head snapped up and its whole body remained still and tense, when it heard something akin to a low rumble. When the earth suddenly shook beneath it, it hopped off the ground and stayed several feet in the air, assessing the surroundings for anything that could cause it harm.

When the sound faded away, and nothing more happened, the bird once again landed -this time perfectly, and resumed its search for a tasty morsel of food. It had just hopped towards a green leaf of some sort, when it spotted its food. Though not as big as it would have liked it to be, the bird decided to eat what it could, and moved forward to pick it up with its beak.

But the rumbling sound came again, and this time it was louder than before. Snapping its head this way and that, it was caught very unaware when the ground seemed to come alive and tremble with vicious force.

Screeching and completely forgetting about the food it was after, the bird took off like a shot into the air.

Just as the bird took off, the earth exploded outwards with an eruption of earth and dust, causing tremors that traveled great distances and were strong enough to be felt by the humans in the village that was not very far away.

Massive claws, the color of dirt, cut through the air after it shot out of the hole in the field. The clawed fingers spread out and then came together with such force that the air was pushed out as it formed a closed fist.

But before the claws had closed, it had trapped something and crushed it, killing it instantly.

Within the dark confines of the clawed hand, was what was left of the bird that had met its premature death.

The bird hadn't gone looking for death, but death had come looking for it.

It appeared that nothing… could escape death, when _it came looking for you_…

…oo…

Standing at the very edge of the village limits, only a few feet away from where the fields began, Noriko and Kikyo could only stare wide eyed at the giant arm sticking out of the middle of one of the fields.

Only the wind interrupted the silence that befell the village and its dwellers.

"ARM YOURSELVES!"

Noriko's commanding voice hit everyone full force and brought the villagers out of their stupor, sending the men scrambling to find whatever pitchfork, sword or spear that they could find.

"And you stay back!" Noriko looked Kikyo full in the face, and her tone held no room for argument.

It appeared to Noriko that Kikyo wasn't about to argue and wisely so. Miko or not, without being able to control and use her powers, she could do nothing to help destroy the demon. If she _was_ able to use her powers however, Noriko didn't doubt that she could finish the demon all by herself; with the amount of power coursing through the girls' body. Noriko felt insanely jealous for a moment.

On seeing that Kikyo wasn't heading back into the village she was about to tell her to go back, when the earth shook more violently than before, knocking her and several of the villagers off of their feet.

She turned back towards the fields when she felt the earth's continuous tremble, before it gave way to the immense pressure from beneath it, and another hand erupted out of the earth in another field, once again throwing massive clouds of dust and earth into the air. Almost immediately after, with a literally earth shattering roar, two large horns broke through the surface followed by a massive green head with two fire red eyes; each the size of a two month old newborn.

..o..

A pink streak speared through the sky before colliding with the chest of the demon. The light glowed, but quickly turned into a sickly green before disappearing. The demon blinked a few times in surprise, before letting out a deep rumbling chuckle.

"He absorbed my arrow!" Noriko exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, and I think it did so by countering your powers somehow and turning it into something that would not hurt it and instead could be absorbed." Kikyo offhandedly observed.

"How am I supposed to kill it then?" Noriko shouted.

Kikyo remained silent, as she stood several feet behind Noriko, watching sullenly as the demon pulled the lower half of its body out of the ground until its massive figure loomed over them all.

Kikyo fisted the material of her haori in front of her chest, when she felt her body react to the strong aura of the demon, thanks wholly to her sensitive powers and aura. There was no warm feeling, or the assurance of absolute safety. She didn't feel the light burn, nor did her aura rest and be calm. Those things were felt only with Sesshoumaru's demon aura. This demon aura repulsed her. Her own aura, that she had gotten accustomed to understanding somewhat, was reacting almost violently. It wanted to destroy the demon that had this aura. Her aura, she thought, was acting as if it was trying to rise in challenge.

Even with her hard, even, gaze, Kikyo supposed that she felt the need to challenge the demon, but it was only to save the villagers. But her aura, seemed to give her conscious mind the idea that it wanted to fight the demon, purely because it wanted to show who was stronger. It wanted to show who was more powerful. Her aura was reacting very much in the same way a demon's would; where they instinctually battle for dominance and take all threats and challenges to their power seriously.

But then the whole idea that 'it wanted to challenge a strong being and that was why her aura was acting like this,' could not be completely true. Sesshoumaru's aura was much stronger than this one, and her aura wouldn't make even the slightest notion of attacking or rising up in challenge against it. The only times her aura did react, she supposed, was when she fed it with her emotions. At all other times, her aura was as calm as the ocean on a good summer day.

When she once again reflexively fisted her hand right hand in the material of her haori, due to what must have been her aura reacting again, there was only one question running through her mind, that both seemed to anger her further and at the same time, make her believe that there was some hope for defeating the demon…

… 'Sesshoumaru, where are you?'

…ooo…

The InuYoukai lord of the West traversed the forest at his usual pace. His evenly placed strides seemed to defy the way a two legged creature was supposed to walk. Add to that, his perfect posture, and he seemed to appear, as a wondering specter that had time until the end of the world, to get to where he was going.

The wind blew past him every once in a while, making sure that everything from the smallest blade of grass to the biggest leaf on the biggest tree, acknowledged his passing through with their bowing movements.

Sesshoumaru though, devoted a very little of his concentration to the forests' greeting to him, and left his senses and aura to alert him of any threats. The majority of his thoughts centered on the conversation he had had with Bokusenou. This seemed to be the only time the tree hadn't been able to give him what he wanted. Bokusenou's explanations about the miko and why Tenseiga could have reacted in the way it did, were mostly speculation and nothing was definitive. Sesshoumaru couldn't really be disappointed with Bokusenou for not being able to give him a clear and full explanation, because it wasn't everyday that a miko gained the ultimate power of Purity, and said miko was put under the protection of a Taiyoukai -who happened to have a sword that acted on its own. No one could say exactly why Tenseiga chose to protect the miko, except for perhaps his father. But that was not going to happen since his father wasn't around to ask.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to flatten the part of the forest that he was walking through out of irritation. Shifting his eyes alone, he looked up through his short white locks that danced across his forehead, at the sky that appeared every once in a while through the treetops, and thought of the obvious predicament that he was in…

…Whatever it was that was going on between the miko and the sword and, safe to say, everything around him, he had to methodically find the answers all on his own. He would get hints and suggestions, he supposed, but in the end, he had to sort out whatever mess there was going to be, by himself…

Meanwhile, the forest watched in silence, as the greater demon stood silent in contemplation. Being nature itself, it had sensed the waves of irritation and slight anger rolling off him.

And the forest began to breathe again, only as he resumed his walk, and when his white form slowly disappeared through the trees…

…ooo…

A solid circular mass that was covered in flames was what the demon had, to the horror of most of the villagers, spat out from its mouth! The first one of its type to be seen by the people of this village, it sailed through the air in a straight line before it crashed into a hut.

If there had been anything left standing in the hut after the impact, the explosion that followed soon after, would make sure that everything either was turned into dust or was simply blown away.

…oo…

Rolshtam stood up as his brother darted out of the forest that he had gone into earlier that day. Replacing his scythe with a spear and sword, Rashudi looked at the distant figure of the giant demon, before rushing over to his brother.

"Rolshtam! I want you to stay here and protect the children." Rashudi gripped the sides of his brother's arms, and tried his best to make him understand. "Do you understand brother? You have to stay here, in case your friends need some help."

…oo…

Taking in a deep breath, the demon swallowed air before forming a lump in his throat. Bending down, he spat, sending a flaming ball of fire directly at a small group of humans on his left side.

The explosion created a crater in the ground, severely burning several of the men and throwing them back.

"Aim for its' eyes!" Kikyo shouted over the noise of another hut exploding into pieces.

Noriko took Kikyo's words under advisement and sent an arrow sailing straight towards one of its eyes.

The pink light, with the arrow spearheading it, (swooshed!) through the sky, getting ever closer to the demon's eye. This time though, the demon, even though caught slightly by surprise, managed to dodge the projectile, just barely. But as consequence, the next fireball was shot up into the sky when it pulled its head back to dodge. As the stray fireball disappeared through the clouds, the demon glared at the human creature that dared to attack him in such a manner.

It confused him however, when he found that it wasn't the creature he had expected to be the one to have shot him, but another, who held onto a bow and was in the process of placing another arrow onto it. A short distance behind the human woman was the immense power source that he had sensed. This particular human seemed not to have the slightest intention of attacking him, though he could tell that her aura was rippling with anger.

This certainly was an odd sight. In all his time, he had never felt this much of power coming from a singular human creature. Even two thousand years ago there were humans with holy powers, but this 'miko power' was a new thing to him. He wondered how humans had happened to gain such power in the last two thousand years that he had been sealed away.

But no matter how they gained it, it stung! He had encountered a miko for the first time in the first village that he had attacked. His demon aura sensed a power that could cause him harm, but still, he was a little taken back when first attacked by the damned _purification_ arrow. It took him a while before he realized that his ancient blood and his specific demon power, gave him the ability to corrupt the power and absorb the energy from it instead.

But this human seemed to have that power in unimaginable quantities. She was practically boasting of how powerful she was. He could see no other reason as to why she would let her aura and the essence of her powers flow out of her constantly and so freely like this, like …a raging river.

He could corrupt the powers from the miko with the bow, but the miko who exuded an aura of utter and complete power, behind her, -and he hated to admit it-, could easily kill even a demon as strong and powerful as him.

He knew he had to get rid of her quickly. But first, he had to take care of the annoying miko with the bow.

Or perhaps, he could take care of the both of them, in one shot. Creating a massive fireball in his throat, he spat it out to hit the hut closest and in-between, the miko with the bow and arrow, and the all powerful miko behind her.

…oo…

"It keeps absorbing my arrows!" Noriko shouted out in frustration. "How am I supposed to kill it?"

Before Noriko could launch her next arrow at its eyes again, after her small outburst, she noticed a fireball heading almost straight for her. She managed to dive away, just as a massive explosion rocked the area, and the hut that was behind her, crumbled to the ground in ashes.

Meanwhile, Kikyo, who had seen the demon take aim, had managed to get far enough to avoid being thrown back too harshly by the force of the explosion. Removing her arms from in front of her face where they served to shield her face from any stray debris, she caught her breath when she saw Paco strewn on the ground, with a nearby burning hut about to collapse on him.

She darted through the smoke and the disorder, and made it to the unconscious boy. Picking him up, she moved just in time to avoid the burning wood that collapsed onto the ground, effectively blocking her view of Noriko and what was happening beyond.

Kikyo immediately knelt on the ground, with the boy still in her arms to check on any injuries that he might have sustained. Thankfully, though, the boy had no serious wounds, and only suffered from minor cuts and bruises. Kikyo suspected that he had been knocked out by the blast from the explosion.

As Rashudi rushed past by her, she gave him a reassuring nod, and watched him make his way around the burning wood to help the others in the fight against the demon. She had a feeling though, that there was very little he or anyone else could do, against a demon this strong and powerful.

Their only hope, she knew, was one arrogant, cold hearted Taiyoukai, named Sesshoumaru…

…oo…

Rolshtam, who was still trying to see the battle, watched the sky occasionally tint with pink and then red. Suddenly he was alerted to a slight whistling sound. It wasn't clear at first, with all the noise from the battle and the crying of several of the children. But slowly the noise seemed to increase. Rolshtam looked down to find his shadow steadily growing darker and darker. Frowning at it in confusion and wonder, something told him to look up. And when he did, his eyes widened instantly.

A flaming ball was descending straight towards the 'sick house'!

Not knowing what to do, Rolshtam just watched as the burning mass dropped lower and lower, till it impacted with the 'sick house'.

As if in slow motion, Rolshtam was first covered in yellow and red light, after which he felt the intense heat. The dust rose into the air and the wind was pushed back mercilessly. He heard the splintering of wood and then the loud 'boom'!

Time picked up, and as he attempted to shield his face, the wind picked him up with the help of the impact power, and flung him backwards as if he was nothing more than a child's toy.

Rolshtam smelt the burning wood and smoke as he went sailing backwards through the air and clear over the main path of the village, before being cruelly slammed into the bark of the tree that the Lady Kikyo and Noriko Sama had been seated under earlier that day.

The wind having been knocked out of him, he slid to the floor in a heap. Coughing up a little blood, he worriedly looked up at the 'sick house'. He noticed that the ball of fire had hit the very edge of the structure, missing most of it. It had taken out the wall that faced the forest and the small hill, but other than that, the structure was still standing. The roof however was on fire, and from here, he could see that one of the three main support beams that held the largest beam was destroyed, and with what little he knew, he hoped that the creaking sound he was hearing, wasn't the support beam in the middle… splintering; about to give way.

Tightening his grip on the club that he still held on to, Rolshtam rushed towards the burning structure. Pushing back some of the debris with his club, he went in through the space where the wall used to be, and found that none of the children were hurt, but all of them were scared, and most were wailing for their parents; parents who were busy fighting off a demon, and probably had no idea of the state the 'sick house' was in.

Rolshtam gave everyone a grin, before eyeing the support in the center that was holding up the giant beam that ran across at the top. The wood _had_ splintered and was groaning heavily. Dropping his club, the strong man stepped over some of the children and placing his hands against the wood, he pushed against it. The beam however was too weak and only moments later, snapped in two, knocking Rolshtam to the floor. The entire roof started creaking, and the giant beam shivered, before cracking the few smaller support beams that held it up in place.

Rolshtam quickly got to his feet and ran in the direction of the now absent wall. He had made it to the very end of the structure when the last bits of restraint gave way and the giant beam came crashing down, about to crush and burn everyone inside with the roof that would follow behind it.

In an amazing feat of strength, Rolshtam barely managed to stop the beam from crashing completely. When he caught the beam breadth wise -which was still much broader than he was, with his back and shoulders, he was almost forced down to one knee. A normal human being would have been crushed under its weight alone, but Rolshtam held firm. The wood cracked beneath his wide spread feet when the beam rested with a 'thud' on his broad shoulders.

And all through this, Rolshtam uttered not a single sound…

…ooo…

Sesshoumaru stood atop a small hill, just outside the forest limits, watching the village that spread out in front of him with little interest. It had been the strong demon aura that led him towards the village. As soon as he had detected the aura, the nature of his Inu-Demon… had given voice, demanding that he hurry, because he had left the human pup in the same area. Sesshoumaru did not have qualms about his inner youkai being protective of the human child. In fact, he encouraged it, secretly of course. It would mean that if he were to be too badly injured, as unlikely as that would be, his inner demon would take over, and would at all costs, protect the child. He did however try to reconsider the, 'at all costs', part of the deal, especially since it would mean that his inner demon wouldn't think twice about sacrificing its own life to save something it considered its own pup. But, though he sometimes thought better of allowing such a bond to form between his inner youkai and the child, he never attempted to break or hinder the developed and still developing relationship between them. Besides, he would make sure that it would never come to a situation where his inner demon had to take total control while his conscious mind had to rest, either because of too much pain or because of too much rage.

Mentally telling the inner demon in him to settle down, now that they were assured that no harm would come to the child, he still felt as though the red that had tinted the outer rims of his eyes, was not dissipating. He had to repress the growl that threatened to leak out, when his inner demon that had made its presence known for a completely different reason, now tried to make him give up control so that it could battle the powerful demon. And indeed, Sesshoumaru noted, that the demon was quite powerful. But he assumed that his Inu blood was rippling here and there, because this particular demon seemed to be from an ancient blood type, probably from even before his birth.

Ancient demons that were both powerful and good for a kill, without consequence, were had to come by these days. Most Ancient's, if they had not decided to separate themselves from the world, were either respected patrons, or those who held high positions in the lands, and of them, one ancient was the Lord of the North.

Though he did enjoy a good kill, as he had once told the miko, and this was a good opportunity for one, this was also not his concern, and he had better things to do than to go pick random fights with whatever demon that came along, powerful or not. He was not his half brother after all, and proud of it.

He watched the demon in the distance clumsily attack the humans who were armed with nothing more than pitch forks and a few spears and swords.

'Foolish humans,' Sesshoumaru thought, watching another hut explode into flames.

He was getting bored of this, and so he decided to leave.

But it was when he was about to turn and leave, that his aura sensed something that he did not want to find here, in the village, with a rampaging demon and pathetic humans who were foolishly trying to attack it with pitchforks and swords, instead of fleeing for their lives.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes narrow in irritation that threatened to leave him frustrated, and looked back at the village. And there, in the distance, he found the thing that his aura had detected.

'The miko…! What is she doing here? Insolent interfering wench! I told her to stay at camp.'

Reigning in his anger at the miko for disregarding his wishes and going against what he had told her to do, he promised himself that he would unleash it later and let the miko feel his wrath.

Sesshoumaru was about to go retrieve the miko, forcefully if necessary, while ignoring the destruction in front of him, when he caught sight of Rolshtam.

The miko was forgotten for the moment, though not completely, as Sesshoumaru eyed the human standing beside the structure that reeked of sickness. The man didn't seem to be doing much, and by his posture, Sesshoumaru could tell that he was tense.

The Taiyoukai's eyes were forced away, up to the skies, when his sharp hearing caught something akin to a whistling sound, and it seemed to be getting louder and louder. Sesshoumaru's pupils shrank to the center, enabling him to see well into the skies, thus helping him see the cloud that was beginning to catch a shade of red. His mind had already deduced what was happening, before a flaming fireball; the one he had seen misdirected into the skies a little while ago, broke through the clouds in its rapid descent to the earth.

The whistling sound only got louder as Sesshoumaru considered wind direction, wind speed, and a rough notion of the speed it was traveling at; which appeared to be constant, and estimated that it would crash right into… the structure that reeked of sickness…

His eyes once again concentrated on the human, who seemed to notice the incoming projectile very late. Sesshoumaru stood impassive, and his gaze hard, as he stepped on the little piece of his mind that was telling him that he needed to save the human, if he was to study him later. But a bigger part of Sesshoumaru saw this as chance to see a creature that dared to challenge his thoughts, die, and without him having to directly take part in the act.

He watched impassively as the explosion occurred, and then as the human was picked up by the wind from the force of the explosion, bathed in yellow and orange light, and then sent hurtling through the air, before being slammed into a tree that stood on the other side of the path that led into the village

The Taiyoukai looked back at the burning structure, and with one wall completely gone, he had a slightly hindered view of what was inside. When the scent of sickness assaulted his nose again, with that of the smoke, he used his more than ordinary eyes to see beyond the dancing flames. His eyes minutely narrowed when he realized that it was filled with children, and from the smell he gad gotten before the explosion, he knew that they were sick and probably too weak to move and save themselves.

But that did not concern him and he kept that air of cool stoicism about him.

He was only interested in the large human at the moment.

So when the 'human', ran towards the crumbling structure, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but raise one of his eyebrows. And when the central beam collapsed and the giant beam on top came crashing down, and the human managed to catch it, Sesshoumaru didn't even know that he had both eyebrows raised in surprise.

'He is walking to his own death?' Sesshoumaru thought with confusion. 'Why would a mentally retarded creature, when safe, go rushing back into danger? Even he should know enough to stay away.'

…ooo…

Rolshtam gritted his teeth and strained against the massive weight resting on his shoulders, as it tried to crush him into the ground and take his dear friends along with him. When that thought played through, he strained more of his muscles and straightened his back, before standing up to his full height.

Raising his head up, as much as he could, he was surprised when he saw the white clad figure with long silvery white hair, staring at him from just beyond the crater in the ground in front of him.

Rolshtam blinked once. Then he blinked again. And then he blinked three times more, before breaking out into a huge grin.

Sesshoumaru's eyes visibly widened. He was so confused. He had no idea what the human was hoping to achieve. And when about to be crushed, the human goes and grins at him like nothing was wrong.

The son of the late Inu Lord who had treated humans kindly, glared at the man with the mind of a child.

He wondered whether this was some sort of trickery.

Rolshtam grinned again.

Sesshoumaru almost scowled, but managed to keep his cold glare in place.

With his intense scrutiny, Sesshoumaru noticed the veins that had popped out on the man's face, arms and legs. He knew the human was straining very hard. He also knew that the human was in a lot of pain. He deduced that the most of the bones in his upper body must have been broken, especially the ones in his shoulders.

Sesshoumaru simply could not understand the scene that was taking place in front of him.

Here was a man who wasn't capable of anything more than a child's ability to sort out things. Any _child_ would have run away by now, fleeing to safety. A child was supposed to be scared, and think only about saving itself. But this man, this …human, had walked into the danger with the others, only to delay their inevitable death, which was now his fate as well.

Sesshoumaru knew the one place that he might receive an answer. So, preparing himself, he once again looked into the ashen eyes of the man with the mind of a child.

He did not take long to discern the solid mass of strength between the light and the end. But this time, it was rippling every so often. There seemed to be a pulse of energy to it. He could see determination in those eyes. He could see hope. And he especially saw the strength. But a human like him shouldn't be capable of such things. Intrigued, Sesshoumaru dwelled deeper, and there he found that all these things were spurned from one single glowing thread of light. The light embodied, the basic and simple desire… to be …happy. There was nothing more and nothing less.

That was all that seemed to matter to the large man. That was the one thing he was capable of doing with a passion. That was the one thing that his _condition_, hadn't taken away from him.

But, to be happy, you had to be alive. So why was he standing in front of death right now? From what Sesshoumaru remembered, you had to be selfish to be happy. But the man was incapable of being selfish. But then that could only mean, that he was… _selfless?_

'Is that what he is doing here? Is he being selfless?' If he was, then it was a foolish thing to do, Sesshoumaru thought.

Suddenly, eyes widening marginally again, he realized that the man was indeed a 'fool', to put it in relevant terms. So it wasn't really surprising that a foolish man would do foolish things.

'But then, what of the consequences of his actions? Foolish or not, he is attempting to save lives! ... ?'

Sesshoumaru briefly thought that he was going to get a headache. This was all just damn confusing!

Closing his eyes, he cleared his head.

His eyes snapped open when the roof groaned, and a burning piece of wood got loose and fell down. It burnt one of the human's forearms that were holding the side of the giant beam.

Sesshoumaru watched in silence as Rolshtam flinched and lost his strength. He was once again being slowly forced down to one knee.

Ignoring that, Sesshoumaru dove into his eyes again. He was caught by surprise when the pulsing he had seen earlier, grew stronger and brighter. Sesshoumaru purposely held his breath to help concentrate more, and watched as the 'strength' that he could not identify, grew.

Sesshoumaru once again had his mind reeling when that strength seemed to infuse into the human's physical strength, resulting in the man pushing up against the dead weight of the beam. He watched as the human slowly straightened himself again. That should have been impossible to do, by a human. Sesshoumaru knew that. He should have passed out by now, but here he was, standing strong yet again.

Hearing one of the older children cry out, Sesshoumaru followed the boys gaze to a part of the roof that was falling away.

Sesshoumaru stood unflinchingly as the small part fell away and landed on top of the beam, before sliding down and falling into the crater in the ground just in front of his feet.

Nobody noticed that the small part of the roof that had fallen off had also loosed one of the smaller beams that ran across to connect with one of the still standing walls on the side. That beam too soon collapsed, but it brought with it a sharp and burnt jagged edge.

Several of the older children screamed when the smaller beam fell towards Rolshtam… and pierced him from the side through the right side of his lower chest.

Piercing all the way through until it appeared through the front of his body, it rested against him.

Rolshtam spat out some blood!

Sesshoumaru watched the blood flow down the piece of wood sticking out of his body, before dripping to the wooden floor, painting it thick red.

This time, unable to maintain his physical strength, the human crashed down onto one knee, but still managed to hold onto the giant beam.

Sesshoumaru heard a few more of his bones break.

Taking one final opportunity to learn something about the mysterious strength that the human seemed to possess, Sesshoumaru ignored the children's wailing, and looked into his eyes.

What he saw this time however, would make him find an answer that he was sure to dislike.

…

There was the light, then the strange strength, and then the end. As Sesshoumaru watched, he saw the light slowly beginning to fade, and the end; starting to glow. He knew what that meant; the man was going to die. But the most intriguing thing… was that the strength, in between the fading light and the nearing end, kept increasing! It kept growing and growing and growing, as if it was not connected to the beginning or the end and its power was just not of this mortal world. The pulses soon covered the entire form in the middle, making it glow spectacularly. The human was dying and his physical strength was waning, but that particular strength only kept growing.

From the faded out world and the chaos in it, a single voice of a little boy, reached his ears.

"_Rolshtam_… _please_… save us…!"

Sesshoumaru felt that feeling of being weak again, though he did not know why. And as he watched, after those words were said by the boy, the glowing strength in the man's eyes burst out with energy. An entire storm of power erupted in-between the light and the end. The power was so bright, that it was almost blinding again.

Sesshoumaru, instead of turning away like he had done yesterday, forced himself to keep looking.

The end that was nearing was forcibly pushed back by the strength that was coursing in the middle! But the light at the beginning still kept dimming. The man was still dying, but he was somehow preventing the end from coming to him just yet. This simple human, was actually delaying the end. He was fighting off death………… just to hold on for a little longer……

'But how?' a voice inside Sesshoumaru asked. 'WHY?'

Sesshoumaru suddenly recollected the boy's voice and his words, pleading to this human, to save them…

'That's why!' Sesshoumaru realized.

The man was holding on, forcing himself to hold on, for as long as he could, to give the children… some chance of staying alive.

Sesshoumaru had never seen anything like that before. Of course, when Rin was in trouble, he had saved her too. But he was intelligent, he was Taiyoukai. He had great strength and power and a perfectly sane mind as well.

But then this human, he had none of that. True, he was stronger than most humans were, but that wasn't what gave him his strength. It was the strength he had in-between the light and the end that gave him such power.

Sesshoumaru felt weak yet again, and he still didn't know why.

'But how could this be?' he asked himself. He was never weak. He was strong. He was probably the strongest of all. But this human, had a strength that he could not even compare with.

'What is that strength?' a voice inside Sesshoumaru once again made itself heard.

Sesshoumaru looked at the blood smeared face of the man. Seeing his gaze, the man looked at Sesshoumaru, and even with the pain, he managed to give out a weak grin.

The man was doing what he was doing. There was no logical reason to it. The man was incapable of logical thinking. It was… just the way the human was created. It was what he was supposed to do. There was no complication to it. His path was chosen, and fixed permanently, the moment he was born… or perhaps… even before that.

That strength… was the strength of a pure spirit. His soul was simple, but it was always complete, and completely untainted. It radiated with the power of all that was pure in this world. He was the instrument that the power of good, if there was such a thing, used to make its presence known and felt by all those around him. It was his humble heart and his simple soul that gave him the strength to stand up against all that was evil and never feel the pain of a tainted soul, and he would forever remain a shining star in that aspect -for an eternity and beyond.

He was chosen, and he would fulfill his destiny –and nothing, not even the fates, could stop him.

It was a curse, but it was also a gift.

That was why Sesshoumaru wasn't as strong as the human was. The human's pure selfless soul ruled supreme over him, while in Sesshoumaru and almost everyone else it was their minds that were dominant, more often than not.

The human humbled himself, Sesshoumaru bowed to no one and nothing.

The human saved without question, regret, or thinking, and though it maybe foolish, it did nothing to taint his soul. But Sesshoumaru always thought first, questioned the risks and considered whether it was worth risking something… anything… even his life… to save.

The Human was strong, and Sesshoumaru… was a weakling?

Now Sesshoumaru remembered what was behind the walls that had crumbled deep within him, yesterday. It was what he had when he was a child himself. It was the desire …to cherish and to be …happy.

Catching him thoughts in time, Sesshoumaru also realized that having the type of strength that the human had, also served as a weakness, at least in this world it did. Sesshoumaru was not handicapped. He had responsibilities. His path was perhaps predetermined, but traveling it was left to him. He had a mind that was not closed to the influences of existence, but a mind that was exposed to everything. It was he who had to make the decisions. The decisions weren't made for him.

Sesshoumaru knew that he would never have as much of that strength of spirit as the human did, but he realized that that was more than acceptable. He could not afford to be weak. He had duties to fulfill. As a Taiyoukai, as the Lord of the Western Lands', he had responsibility. And sometimes, to 'keep the peace', he had to do certain things. He never regretted it, nor would he ever in the future.

'Humans _are_ weak.' Sesshoumaru insisted.

He looked up at the skies, and the smoke coursing into it.

'Youkai are not.'

He turned away from the human man.

'Actions have consequences.'

He walked away from the burning mass of wood.

'And I am strong enough to face any consequence that maybe a result of my actions.'

And Sesshoumaru disappeared from the bleeding man's line of sight…

…o…

Rolshtam felt himself fading in and out of darkness. It didn't look like anyone was coming to help his friends. He couldn't hold on for any longer, and the pain was disappearing to leave his body numb.

He fell on both knees. He could feel the beam slipping at the other end of the structure.

The creaking increased heavily, and Rolshtam's upper haori ripped when his muscles tore through them because of the strain.

…o…

'But perhaps… helping this once… will not make me too weak.'

…o…

And then there was a loud rumble… and the roof came crashing down.

Rolshtam managed one last smile, before closing his bleary eyes to the dark world…

…uuu…

Silence……………

He could still feel himself breathe. The numb feeling was ebbing away, and the pain was coming back. An acidic smell found itself into his nose.

Rolshtam opened his eyes, and there before him… stood a creature, dressed in white… just like those people that would come to him and sing him songs when he was asleep.

Rolshtam saw green poison dripping from the wood. What he now recognized as the demon in white, had his hand embedded into the thickness of the beam, having used his poison to melt through.

Rolshtam grinned almost knowingly, at the demon glaring at him. And then… the creaking and the groaning or wood increased tremendously in volume. Wood shattered and cracked, and some parts of the remaining walls were ripped out from the very foundations.

With sparkling eyes, Rolshtam watched as the end of the giant beam was lifted off his shoulders.

The stunned children gasped when the beam was completely lifted off, ripping most of the surrounding walls and carrying the burning roof with it. The blazing mass of wood was lifted up by one hand of the man in white, before it went sailing through the air, to crash into the ground far away, now nothing more than mere harmless firewood.

Sesshoumaru watched Rolshtam with hidden amusement, as the human stared at the green glow surrounding his hand as it slowly faded away.

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself when Rolshtam grinned at him. Looking into his eyes, Sesshoumaru wasn't very surprised to see the end retreating in haste, and the light beginning to shine again. It appeared that the human… was going to live… for a long time to come.

Sesshoumaru had learnt something today. Humans _were_ weak, but among them, there were those who could be called strong, not because of power or strength, but by their inner passion to protect what was precious to them, even if the humans happened to be evil, good, or even mentally handicapped.

'Perhaps,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'It won't make me too weak if I helped another, _once_ in a while…'

Sesshoumaru's eyes then caught sight of the demon still clumsily raging about in the distance, and sensed the Miko's spiking aura.

'This is all her fault.' Sesshoumaru told himself. 'If she hadn't bought this man to camp, I might never have met him, and I wouldn't have ended up allowing myself to save humans. Hm!'

Sesshoumaru realized that he had taken a very big step in the opposite direction to his rules of conduct, by actually interfering and _saving humans_. He wouldn't admit it, but Sesshoumaru had done what he had done, partly because he wanted to see what it was like to be weak, and yet have strength, only of a different kind, where selflessness was the key to unlock it.

'Father would be so proud.' He thought distastefully.

'But now that I have interfered, I should end it properly. I have to Kill.' he thought, following his; 'Stay Uninvolved, Kill or be Killed', principle, as he focused on the looming demon in the horizon. His eyes flashed and seeped slight red at the prospect of a battle, while his inner demon attempted to come out again.

However, before he could follow another conscious thought, his eyes went wide, when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Aghast that someone had the audacity to touch him, Sesshoumaru snarled. It took him a few split moments to realize that it was the human hugging him. Being several heads taller than was, his snarl didn't seem to have much of an affect on the human.

When the human let go with a grin, Sesshoumaru remained still… half still surprised and the other half very angry. He had half a mind to melt the skin off the human, but thankfully, no one had seen anything. He promised himself that he would have a bath a soon as he got out of here.

Distancing himself from the human who was now running about going from one child to the next, Sesshoumaru glared at the scene for good measure, before turning to look for the miko.

But he had taken no more than three steps, when the Tenseiga rattled at his waist and vibrated against him. The sheath began to glow intensely and the wind that had been steady, moved towards the sword as if it was being summoned.

Curious, Sesshoumaru pulled out the sword, and was pleasantly surprised, when it burst into fierce blue light, enshrouding him in its glow and burning with such intensity that the air around him began to quiver.

Wisps of blue spread outwards and around him, like a fresh blooming flower opening its petals. Tenseiga pulsed so fiercely that Sesshoumaru had to narrow his eyes because of the brightness and the wind coiling around him. Immediately after the pulse, the sword communicated with him, and hummed in what could only be assumed as **_approval_**.

Realization washing over him, Sesshoumaru glanced back over his shoulder, at the large human and the children he had saved by his own choice, who were at the moment, staring at him and his sword.

'So this was it.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'This was what I had to understand. And this was what there was to gain. And the consequence… of my actions is this…' Sesshoumaru looked back at the sword that thrummed in his hand as the last though played out in his mind.

The air around the sword started whipping about, before being pulled towards the blade in spiraling waves, becoming one with the awesome power the sword was generating.

The sword then suddenly pulsed even more fiercely, igniting the blade from the tip to the hilt in clean blue, before the wind was released and the glow of the fang of heaven, slowly died out, but only after it _unlocked… _the _Second_ **_Power Level_**…

**

* * *

**

**Author's Rants**

Okay, so I Kept thinking all through writing the chapter, the words; "GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" I just can't remember where I've heard that before. Maybe it was POPEYE.

So did any of you guess right? Heh heh. I hope some did, if not most.

Well drop in a few comments if you've got the time. I'll see you next time then. Bye…


	39. Surprise! Surprise!

**Author's Corner**

Hey all! Thanks for reviewing.

Okay important announcement. 'The Path to Destiny' will be temporarily put on hold, for an unspecified length of time. Apparently you have more to study and big decisions to make once you turn eighteen! (Scowls). Anyway, those who have been through that age will know how demanding and important it can be. I need some time off to concentrate on that. I am not sure how long, but it could be months before I start up again.

But don't worry. As I promised, I will finish this story. I hope you guys don't get frustrated with me too much but I'm sure that many of you, if not all, will understand my situation.

I also hope to edit all the chapters (none of the story facts will change but the way in which it is presented might)

Also, any beta-readers out there willing to help me out on this one, pls. leave a review or a message. I am still not sure about getting a beta reader, but if I do, I might need him or her to start from the very first chapter, after I've done the re-editing and then the new chapters before I post them. When I'm ready to start my fic again, or as soon as I've re-edited the chapters posted up to now, I'll contact a willing beta reader and not before.

Any of you who are planning to read again from the beginning might want to wait until the chapters a re-edited and re-posted.

Thanks and thanks for understanding.

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 39 : Surprise... Surprise…**

The wind thrashed about violently and howled in agony as it was pulled towards the glowing blue demonic blade, in a spiraling vortex, that lifted small amounts of dust in waves and shredded the few unlucky green leaves that dared to leave the safety of the mother tree.

The wail of the wind, as it passed around the blue glow and was transformed, soon turned into a ferocious roar, proclaiming the power that it now exuded and its deadly intentions.

The air around the sword turned into a translucent blue and started crackling like mini bolts of lightning that darted short distances into the air before bending this way and that, snapping viciously at the surroundings.

Sesshoumaru held Tenseiga to his side, outstretched and in line with his shoulder, watching as the sword initiated its _Second Power level_. He felt the sword hum and shiver in his hands, eager to let him see what it could do by unleashing the new power.

He cast an unnoticeable glance towards the human children and Rolshtam who were staring at the 'display of light' with great interest from the remains of the structure at the bottom of the hill he was standing on, before once again looking at his sword and the dangerous blue power.

As he kept watching, a small sphere of blue began forming at the very tip of the sword, and then it slowly began growing in size. The mini bolts were pulled in and compressed within the sphere, making it glow dark night blue tinted with lightning colored whip like beams intertwining with each other to create sharp sparks, before starting to spin violently.

…oo…

Kikyo, still with a barely conscious Paco in her arms, watched stoically as the village men tried in vain to bring down the towering demon. Noriko was still trying her best to launch an arrow into its' eyes while escaping the fire balls at the same time.

Kikyo was brought out of her impassive stare when she felt that all too familiar burn, but this time it seemed that the demon aura was accompanied by or mixed with a cooling power too. It was as if she was feeling hot and cold, at the same time.

'Sesshoumaru…' she thought, smiling inwardly.

Dexterously she shifted the boy in her arms to enable her to turn her shoulders and look back.

Far, far, in the distance, atop the same hill that she had stood on earlier was a distorted figure of Sesshoumaru. She was too far away to make out any of his features, but she could easily see the thin blue glowing blade of the sword, and even more clearly, the growing sphere of demonic energy and intense light.

'A power level?' Kikyo mused.

The ball of energy finally seemed to stop growing, and by now, it was about two feet across. After the growth, the Tenseiga seemed to fill the sphere with more and more energy, until it was tightly compressed with the power of the sword.

Sesshoumaru's hair was slightly whipping about towards his left, as were the ends of his sleeves and his fury pelt. Even from this distance, she could tell that Sesshoumaru was perhaps interested, but mostly bored, even with the amount of power gathering up at the end of his sword.

'Arrogant…!'

Kikyo noticed, even further behind Sesshoumaru, to the left, was a large amount of smoke rising into the air. She put it off to one of the stray fireballs lighting up some of the trees, and quickly turned back to see what progress had been made with the demon monster in front of her.

And it wasn't much. The demon had yet to eat a man, and it seemed that it was trying to fry everyone first and then settle down for the meal. Kikyo sneered in disgust. She felt useless just kneeling on the ground like this although she was keeping Paco safe, and could only wish that she had control over her powers. She once again entertained the idea of trying to call upon her powers, but the knowledge that she could probably cause more damage than the demon and even destroy the entire village, made her to ignore the temptation. Besides, Sesshoumaru was here, he would save them.

Kikyo's eyes went wide when she realized something. 'He isn't going to save the village! Why would he?'

Kikyo felt like smacking her forehead. What had she been thinking? Sesshoumaru would save her, but he wouldn't care at all about the village. He hated humans, and this was none of his concern. He was probably simply testing out the new power of the sword and had no intention of using it in this case.

Her heart started beating rapidly. She was scared, scared for all those who lived in this village. She might be able to save Paco, but the rest were surely doomed. Without Sesshoumaru's help, there would be only a very slim chance of stopping the demon before it killed everyone. She knew she had to do something. Turning to look back at the white form hindered by the electric blue glow, she knew she had to convince him to help, even if it meant she had to beg for it. But, she realized, even begging wouldn't change Sesshoumaru's mind. Her opinions and requests held very little value and regard with him.

But still, she had to try. Maybe… just for today, he'd listen to her. Maybe just for today, he'd save lives instead of take them. Maybe… just for today… Sesshoumaru… would interfere in the lives of humans…

…oo…

Having made up her mind to try and convince Sesshoumaru Kikyo cradled Paco, stood up, and began making her way towards him as fast as she could. It was when she had taken her thirteenth step, that she was alerted to a whistling sound. Her eyes widened, and she instantly turned around and looked up. A ball of flames, much bigger than any of the others, was heading straight for her. All rational thought escaped her when her eyes set upon the twisting red and yellow flames that were fast approaching her, and she knew… she could not get away in time…

…ooo…

Sesshoumaru stared evenly at the large sphere at the end of his sword. Tenseiga seemed to steady out, and he knew that whatever process needed for this new power, was complete. When he felt a sudden spike in the miko's aura and the signs of what he assumed was fear, emanating from that aura, he turned to see a fireball spat out by the demon heading straight for her from the skies.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He made a mental note to have a word with the miko about this; this being – putting her person in danger.

Glancing back at the Tenseiga, he smirked when he figured out how exactly he was supposed to utilize this new power. And he had to admit, this particular power and the way in which it worked, couldn't have presented itself at a better time.

He was pleased to find his assumptions about how to use the power correct when he pulled his outstretched arm behind him and twisted so that his knuckles were facing away from him, and the sphere started spinning at incredible speeds around the axis of the sword and kept moving till it left the tip and traveled through the length of it, to stop only when the edge of the orb touched the hilt. The spinning speed seemed to increase and the orb glowed a brilliant shade of rich dark blue.

Sesshoumaru calmly looked at the one sided battle going on in front of him in the distance.

He smirked again.

The wind started twisting like a hurricane around the revolving orb behind him. The trees in the forest behind him started groaning in protest, afraid that they would either be snapped in half or simply uprooted from the ground and pulled into the twister that would slowly rip them apart before crushing them completely.

The Taiyoukai's golden eyes glinted and then he swung his arm forward, stopping when the sword was held in a straight line in front of him, pointed at the descending solid mass of fire.

But the orb had already left the sword with a violent burst of power, its spinning speed increasing and increasing.

Even as the glow of the sword died out, Sesshoumaru's keen golden eyes watched the whirling sphere of blue as it cut through the air, dragging a mini hurricane behind it, and all the time… screaming of its power, that was very much like the sound that a bolt of lightning would make as it seared through the skies and heated the air around it, leaving creatures that were great distances away to stare at its brilliant light and fear its searing cataclysmic sound.

…ooo…

Kikyo instinctively held Paco tighter, as she helplessly tried to stare down the approaching doom. From the remaining cohesive state of her mind that wasn't focused on the fiery hot death that was descending upon her, something alerted her enough to sense another demon infused power heading towards her.

'Sesshoumaru…' she thought, but was too captured by the fiery globe, that she could not turn around to make sure.

Kikyo held her breath when the flaming mass was no less than two hundred feet above and in front of her. She knew that whatever was approaching from behind, wasn't Sesshoumaru, and she couldn't sense what she had been taught was an aura. She assumed that it was a result of the swords power, but even with her extremely sensitive powers, she could detect very little demon power. So little in fact, that she doubted whether it would be strong enough to help her. Of course, she had no idea what it could do or how it was supposed to work, but still, it did need to be strong. The power headed towards her really felt too weak, unless… 'The power was contained…'

Blue eyes barely caught sight of sphere glowing and crackling in a rich dark blue, leaving behind it a trail of a lighter shade of blue, as it zipped past above her, and collided with the flaming sphere that was several times bigger than it was.

As she watched, the blue sphere, after the initial impact, seemed to drill into the solid, and before long the flaming solid shattered and exploded, sending nothing but small burning cinders to rain down around her.

In the few seconds after the impact, and having closed her eyes because of the strong wind and dust that was disturbed because of the mid air collision, she opened them once again and to her surprise found that the glowing sphere was still leaving a trail behind it, and was still going, headed straight for the demon directly in its path; its' speed seemingly only slightly decreased.

…o…

Sensing the approaching demon power, and having noticed the complete 'rip through', of his fire ball by the glowing sphere, he noticed a little too late that it was now screaming its power and headed in a straight line towards him!

Reacting a little too late, he clumsily tried to stop the sphere with his gargantuan hands, but completely missed, and moments later, he bellowed in pain when it crashed into his chest.

…ooo…

Sesshoumaru was pleased with the new power that he now had total access to, well, almost total. He knew that the sword couldn't use full power, and pushed back the approaching irritation when he remembered what Totosai had said about heartfelt anger being the only way for the sword to be able to reach maximum power.

Choosing to ignore that for now, he watched as the demon roared in pain and went down on one knee. He also noticed that the foolish miko was still standing there, watching the demon, instead of escaping and running towards him like she had originally been doing.

Lifting his eyes once again, he saw the sphere burrow into the flesh of the demon, creating several curving spirals that kept expanding like, but not exactly, circular ripples on the surface of a pond, as it went deeper and deeper. But the odd thing was, Sesshoumaru noticed, that the demon was loosing very little blood. In fact, it was far too little for an injury of this sort. He knew something was up, and whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

His suspicions were confirmed, when the rich dark blue light, slowly started to loose its color, before changing into a sickly green.

'So… the demon can absorb this as well.' he noted blankly.

When the green light died down there was nothing but a slightly deep wound on the demons' chest. Covering the wound with its palm, the demon pulsed a bright green, before lifting its head up and roaring in laughter.

"I have never been as strong as I am now!" it said with excitement and malice.

It stared in the direction of Sesshoumaru, and though it probably didn't have eyesight strong enough to see this far, it grinned maniacally, baring its large jagged and disproportionate teeth.

Sesshoumaru uninterestedly watched as it took a step forward, and then another and another, apparently heading straight towards him. If the orb was absorbed, he knew that the Soul Cutter might be too, but there was the chance that, since it was wide spread and unfocussed, it would cover him entirely and destroy him. The other option was doing it the old fashioned way. He would just have to get close and either cut its head off or use the 'Meidou Zangetsu Ha'.

His thoughts ended there, when the demon abruptly stopped, and tilted its head down.

'The miko.' Sesshoumaru realized. And true to his thoughts, he found her standing at the exact same spot, not very far from the demon that seemed to be looking at her with great interest.

'She has time to escape,' He thought. And she did, but that meant that she had to leave the child behind. Sesshoumaru thought that she would realize how important it was for everyone else that she stay alive, and choose her safety, even if it meant having to leave the boy behind. But Sesshoumaru should have known that she wouldn't think of those who needed saving later, but only think of the one that needed saving now.

Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance when the miko slowly started backing away, the boy still in her arms. The miko had not only gone and got herself into trouble but she was also refusing to escape it when she could on her own. He knew her somewhat stubborn nature, and he also knew that she knew he was here, which only meant that she wanted him to come and rescue her, and with her, the boy as well. She was trying to use his duty to protect her, as a means of getting what she wanted; in this case, the boy's life, and with how she thinks, probably the lives of everyone else in the village too.

He was going to kill the demon anyway, not because he wanted to rescue the village, but because of his principle. He had interfered and now he had to end it. But, the miko was trying to force him into doing it.

Sesshoumaru's glare intensified when the demon changed direction and took a step towards her, and she still held onto the boy, attempting to back away.

…ooo…

Noriko was running out of arrows, and if anything, now the demon didn't even flinch when one of them impacted. He seemed to be able to easily counter and absorb them. She had been shocked when the whirling demon ball of energy cracked through the flaming mass and hit the demon. She was so sure that it was going to be killed, but when it only grew stronger, she was mad as hell at whoever sent the orb in the first place. She was too far away to detect the other demon's aura, but it was very apparent that it was powerful, and two powerful demons in one place… was never a good thing.

She had lost sight of Kikyo, but something told her, that she was what the demon was now glaring down at.

'I knew her powers flowing out of her like that could land her in trouble!' Noriko mumbled to herself as she darted through the fields as fast as she could, heading to where the demon was looking at.

…ooo…

'Damn you Sesshoumaru! Where are you? Come and get me, and do it quickly!' Kikyo was furious that the Taiyoukai hadn't come to get her yet. She was so sure that when she stayed in the village, he would have no choice but to come here and end up killing the demon. But he was nowhere in sight. She couldn't even feel his aura. She considered the possibility that Sesshoumaru may have wised up about her plan to get him to save the village. But still, what was he going to do? He was supposed to keep her safe up until Bakarryuu's destruction, wasn't he? So where in Kami's name was he?

…ooo…

Sesshoumaru's eyes slipped back and forth from the demon to the miko. 'Stubborn Ningen. Leave the child and get out of there.'

His thoughts weren't convincing the miko to do as such, it seemed. He really didn't have a problem with killing the demon, but if he did it with the current circumstances, he knew that the miko would think that he was forced to save the village because of her. And he wouldn't lower himself to have the need to explain to her that he was going to do it anyway. That was what **_infuriated_** Sesshoumaru the most; She would think, and no doubt tell him, that she made him kill the demon. It would be as if she was above him, for him to fall so low as to do what she wanted.

Nobody could force him to do anything, no one. But, here she was, the miko, facing what could be her death, stubbornly and uncompromisingly.

The demon was very close to her now. If he was going to act, he had to do it now.

And before Sesshoumaru realized it, and after slight red started to tinge the corners of his eyes, Tenseiga… was already in action.

In no time at all, the sphere had formed at the tip of the sword. But this time, it continued to grow and grow. It kept growing until it reached the hilt of the sword from the very tip. And it still kept growing.

Surprised, but only slightly, Sesshoumaru once again stretched his arm out like before. And all the while, the sphere kept growing. There was so much of power, that the ground underneath began to crack, and the lightning like bolts reached further into the sky, coiling and uncoiling. A few unlucky trees behind him were struck and brought crashing down in one blow or splintered all the way through.

When the sphere finally did stop increasing in size, it was one and a half times bigger than the sphere that Sesshoumaru would enclose himself in, and he had to hold the sword slanting upwards, so that it wouldn't touch the ground. While one end of the sphere rested against the hilt, the other extended well beyond the tip of the sword towards the evening skies.

It was crackling with energy, much like the green sphere he used against Naraku, when the filthy hanyou dared to invade the sanctuary of his father's grave. It had felt good that day, punching his half breed brother, inside his fathers' skeleton no less.

There was no hanyou of any sort to battle today, but there was a rather large demon, and a very powerful attack at his disposal. Tenseiga's Second Power level was at maximum power, and practically burning to be unleashed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed when he leapt up a short distance into the air, and swung his arm forward, releasing the spiraling vortex of Tenseiga's fury, combined with his own.

As the orb pierced through the sky, sounding like the thunder and lightning of the worst rain storm ever, Sesshoumaru realized that this time too, it was because of the miko, that he had managed to enable Tenseiga to go to full power. 'Heartfelt anger indeed,' He thought with a sneer. He didn't exactly know how that had happened this time, but he didn't care, his focus instead, was on the orb… streaking across the skies, as he slowly, once again, landed on the top of the small hill – over looking the village.

…oo…

The demon's eyes went wide, and before he could remember to breathe after feeling the deceptive power coming from the much bigger orb, he was hit hard in the chest. 'Deceptive', because the previous orb, by his senses, hadn't had nearly any power at all, but once it collided with him and the outer wall of the sphere had cracked, there was more power inside than he could have ever imagined.

This much, much, bigger one was the same. He went down on both knees, roaring out in pain, unable to bring his hands to his chest because of the smoldering orb that was drilling into him and the partial paralysis that seemed to have completely numbed his upper body. But he could still feel the pain, though it too was ebbing away.

He was going to absorb this orb too!

…o…

That was the same thought that Kikyo had, and as did Noriko, who reached her just after the orb crashed into the demon.

But just as they feared the worst, they were surprised when the orb exploded with power. As the explosion died out, they were able to see smooth blue lines spread across the demons body, burning into his flesh. In the middle, the orb, though a little bit smaller now, was still drilling into it, and it seemed that it was spinning too fast and too powerfully, for the demon to be able to counter it and absorb it.

Like water down a river, blood spewed from all over its body, and the demon once again cried out in pain. The fields were bathed in red.

The orb disappeared into its body.

And for a while, there was nothing but the sound of the demon screaming in pain, but then, a massive explosion occurred, and the demon's whole body was bathed in blue light that erupted from inside of him.

As its scream stopped, the giant body was completely disintegrated and its skeleton crumbled to ashes as it fell to the ground.

The dust and ash, not to mention the blood from before, was carried great distances through the air by the wind pushed back from the explosion.

Noriko covered Kikyo and the boy with her own body, and held them close as the massive shock wave passed over them through the air -the sound from the deafening explosion still ringing hard in her ears.

Once the echo died out, she slowly lifted her head, first checking to make sure that the young miko and the boy were well, before turning around to see the burning fields that were covered in demon blood and body parts.

And as the ash and dust slowly settled down, many of the villagers, who had gone into hiding once the first blue orb had appeared, crept out of their hiding places to survey the damage.

"Well now… that was… exciting." Noriko said, blowing her hair away from her eyes in a huff.

When Kikyo said nothing, Noriko turned back to find her checking on the boy.

"Is he alright?"

Kikyo nodded. "He is uninjured."

Noriko then looked around to see whether the boy's father was anywhere to be found. She was almost run over, when Rashudi came dashing in, worried for his son.

"Your brat is fine." Noriko told him, rubbing her waist where the man had knocked into her. "Stop making such a fuss. You're going to turn him all girly."

Rashudi ignored the older miko's reprimands and took his son from Kikyo.

Dusting herself, Kikyo got up, and the first thing she did was look back towards the small hill.

Sesshoumaru had vanished from the spot, like he was never there.

Kikyo smirked to herself. 'Ever the mysterious one, aren't you Taiyoukai.'

…o…

A short while later, Kikyo found herself standing in front of what remained of the 'sick house', Rashudi, Paco and Noriko, beside her.

Rolshtam was being bandaged by Noriko, as the children were being claimed back by their parents.

"It must have been one of the demon's stray fire balls." Rashudi commented, eyeing the crater next to the foundation of the now destroyed structure.

"But who saved them all? I doubt Rolshtam could have lifted off the entire roof." Noriko mumbled, casting her glance towards the remains of the burning roof, some distance away.

"It was an angel Miko Sama. It was an angel. I saw it!" a little girl said excitedly, from within her mothers embrace.

'An angel?' Kikyo thought, as she followed Noriko to the spot where most of the children were laid out, under the tree.

"Stop talking nonsense brat." Noriko scolded indignantly. "Even if there were such things as angels, it would be forbidden for them to involve themselves with the problems of mortals."

"Aaah?" the little girl mused, confused and unable to understand what the old lady had just said.

"I saw it too!" a boy shouted, leaning against his mother and smiling happily.

"I did too!" Several more children spoke up.

Noriko hid her arms inside her giant sleeves, folding them across her chest. "The smoke must have made them see things. Either that or they've all gone loony. It was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"What did it look like?" Kikyo asked, though she had a feeling she knew, as impossible as it was for her to believe.

The girl who spoke first looked thoughtful for a minute before smiling. "It had long white hair, while clothes, white wings, a white tail and ooohhh, golden eyes!"

Noriko scoffed.

Kikyo smiled surreptitiously, 'So it _was_ him. But why would he have bothered to save them?'

Rashudi cleared his throat, to gain Kikyo's attention. "Was it _him_?" he asked quietly.

Noriko of course heard it. "Was it who? What are you talking about?"

"I saw him here." Kikyo said truthfully. "Perhaps it _was_ _he_ who did this too."

Rashudi's eyes widened at Kikyo's use of the word 'too'.

"You mean it was him who killed the other demon?"

Kikyo nodded.

"You're talking about the other demon that I felt aren't you?" Noriko turned her hard gaze at Kikyo.

"Yes." Kikyo said with a small smile.

Noriko's eyes went wide. "You're telling me that a demon, a 'DEMON', not only saved the village but also the bratty children!"

Kikyo affirmed with a nod.

"It was the demon Lady Kikyo is traveling with miko Sama." Rashudi explained.

Noriko choked on her own saliva and went into a coughing fit.

"You, you…" Noriko stuttered pointing an accusing finger at Kikyo. "… are traveling with a Taiyoukai?"

Kikyo only smiled in response.

Rolshtam kindly patted the older miko's back, when she held her forehead and sank to the ground in a heap.

"Maybe I'm going crazy like that old goat of a monk." Noriko sighed, rubbing her forehead.

Kikyo thought for a minute, wondering whether to mention the rest of her companions; a little green imp, a two headed dragon, and of course… the little girl. But seeing the older miko's stressed state, she thought better of it.

"It was nice meeting you Noriko Sama. And thank you for your hospitality." Kikyo looked towards the woman and then Rashudi. "I must be going now."

"Thank you for your help Lady Kikyo." Rashudi cast a glance towards the forest. "And… thank your companion for us too, if you could."

Kikyo nodded.

"You are stranger than I thought girl. Hanging around demons can't be very healthy." Noriko complained, giving her a reproachful glance. "But, you are not very ordinary to begin with, and I think you know what you are doing. Just be careful. Demon's as powerful as that, are to be dealt with carefully."

"And you make sure you come and visit! You hear?"

"I will try…" Kikyo replied.

"And tell that demon that if he hurts you, I'll hunt him down myself, and use his skin for a rug!"

Casting one last glance at the small group of people she had come to know, among which were, a pouting Paco, a grinning Rolshtam and a scowling miko, she began making her way back to camp.

Absently pushing past a stray branch, Kikyo made her way through the small forest, wondering what Sesshoumaru was going to say. She knew he would be less than pleased with the circumstances she had put herself in. Sighing miserably, she continued in the direction where she could hear Jaken's squabbling.

…ooo…

"Kikyo chan!" Rin scouted cheerily, running forward to embrace the approaching woman around her waist. "You have been gone the whole day. Rin was worried about you."

Kikyo smiled warmly, and going down on her knees, she embraced the little girl, stroking her hair softly. "I missed you too Rin. Did you have lunch?"

"Hai!" Rin said, enjoying the feel of the older girls' fingers through her hair.

The wind slightly picked up.

"Yay! Sesshoumaru Sama has come back too!" Rin voiced happily.

Frowning, though she hid it from Rin, she looked in the same direction that Rin was looking at.

And as Rin had said, Sesshoumaru slowly came into view, regally making his way towards them from the other side of the clearing.

'How does she do that?' Kikyo wondered, watching as Rin ran to greet her Lord. 'And why does he look all sparkly, especially his hair?'

Sesshoumaru stopped and studied the little human child in front of him stoically, hiding the amusement at seeing her eyes widen when she realized something.

"Sesshoumaru Sama had a bath!" she announced for all to hear.

He knew what was coming next, and so did Jaken, who was stealthily trying to hide behind some bushes.

"Rin is going to have a bath too!"

And there it was.

Rin hurriedly looked about to find Jaken. "Jaken Sama, where are you?"

Both Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru heard the bushes sigh miserably.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru's voice cut through.

Stumbling over his staff, Jaken barreled out from behind the bushes that he had attempted to take temporary residence in.

"Y.. ye.. yes Sesshoumaru Sama?"

Rin spoke up well before Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken Sama! Rin wants to have a bath!"

"You had already had a bath today girl!" Jaken squawked.

"Rin wants to have another one…" she said with a pout.

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru watched the little exchange, before Sesshoumaru decided to cut in.

"Jaken, go with her." His golden eyes then fell on the miko, standing on the other side of the small clearing.

"But.. but.. Sesshoumaru Sama…"

Sesshoumaru snapped his golden eyes to regard Jaken like a bug.

Visibly paling, and understanding that his master was 'pissed off' at something, or… _someone_; Jaken cast a glance at the miko who was glaring back at Sesshoumaru and then quickly gathered up Ah-Un and ushered Rin towards the nearby stream. He didn't want to be there when the miko and his Lord were about to go at it. He wondered if there was a single day that the two didn't fight about something or the other. They should just get married, he thought. Soon after, he hit himself with his staff, for even thinking such a thing. His master marry a human! 'Ha! That'll be the day!'

…o…

"Sesshoumaru," Kikyo acknowledged. She returned his glare with equal fervor. But he remained silent, watching her like a hawk, his eyes skewering into her.

"One of the villagers we met yesterday told me to give you their thanks for saving their village.

Still he said nothing, but kept his hard eyes trained on her.

Kikyo curled and uncurled her tows within the confines of her sandals. She had to admit she was feeling a little nervous. She didn't know since when she started feeling nervous around anyone, let alone a demon. But, she did wish that he would say something, instead of just standing there, glaring at her. She didn't like it when he would give her the silent treatment. Especially with him, she didn't know whether she was going to end up freezing from the cold, or burning from the flames.

Tentatively, she walked towards him until she was standing right in front, and then looked up at him. She could see a few small drops of water, caught in his hair and a few resting on his armor. This was what made him sparkle, she realized. She guided her eyes back to his.

She smiled.

His eyebrows narrowed, and his glare intensified.

With a little difficulty, she managed to glare at him again, but it wasn't easy, standing this close to him, with him towering over her.

"Tell me miko. Do you enjoy playing damsel in distress? Or is it a habit of yours to go put your self in danger?"

"Neither! I was only doing what circumstance required me to do." Kikyo's fists clenched at her sides. She just knew he was going to make something out of this. True, she had needed rescuing, but that was over now. All he had to do was to let it go.

"Was it circumstance that took you to the village, or was it your feet, _miko_…?"

His voice was going dangerously low.

Kikyo leered. "Was it circumstance that made you save those children, or was it something else _oh human hating demon_…?"

Sesshoumaru pushed back the thoughts of plunging her with his poison coated hand for her insolence. How dare she question what he had done and why! He didn't answer to her. But she answered to him. If she were on her own, he wouldn't care in slightest about what happened to her. But as long as she was under his protection and was his responsibility, she answered to him and only him.

"You forget your place wench!" Sesshoumaru said in a growl.

"No Sesshoumaru. You forget that I am my own person. And I do what I want!"

"As long as you are under my protection, you do only what I want. Your opinions and concerns are of no matter."

Kikyo glowered at him, and he could feel her aura spike and flicker with her anger. If he weren't so serious, this would have amused him.

"Don't talk to me like am nothing, youkai! I will do as I please when I please. As for your protection, you have to protect me whether you like it or not, since you gave your word to Shirinousai and because you need me to help you defeat Bakarryuu. If anything, Sesshoumaru, you need me, more than I need you!"

Dusk was upon them, as Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red.

Kikyo instinctively took a step back when she felt his aura rise in power.

"We shall continue this later miko." Suddenly Sesshoumaru was as calm as ever, and his aura was pulled in. "But, this conversion, is far from over."

"What?" Kikyo was surprised that he had let it drop of all of a sudden, just like that. "Why?"

She watched as he looked towards the right, deep into the forest, and a sign of irritation crept into his features. She was sure he then sighed in displeasure.

"You shall speak to no one about out agreement, wench."

Now Kikyo was really confused. "What? I wouldn't tell anyone. What is going on Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and turned his head away to watch the orange skies and the thick yellow hued clouds gathering in the distance. "It would appear, that we are about to have company."

"What? Who!"

Just then she heard a scramble in the forest to her side.

"Get away from her you Bastard!" a gruff voice roared through the trees and soon a flash of red landed a few feet away from them.

Kikyo's eyes widened, in shock. It was the last person she had been expecting to run into. She found herself automatically opening her mouth to utter his name…

"**_Inu… Inuyasha!..?._**"

* * *

Okay so some of you must be ready to pull my hair out for taking a break at this particular point of the story, with Inuyasha making his appearance. Sorry.

Leave some reviews, and willing beta readers leave a msg or a review. I'll contact you when I'm done with the re-editing.

I might write one shots if I get in the mood.

Well goodbye for now… (but I'll be back…)


	40. The Encounter :: 'The Falling Moon'

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 40 : 'The Encounter' _and_ 'the Falling Moon'**

As the skies darkened, accepting the approach of night, the only source of light came from the distant horizon in the form of a tinted yellow and orange hue that barely pushed back the darkness from the small clearing the three figures were standing in, and the thick forest behind them.

A chill wind swirled around them, unnatural for this time of the day, adding to the effect of silence that had dropped down on them unexpectedly and was now refusing to leave.

Steady cool blue eyes kept their focus on the golden ones that kept staring back at them. These golden eyes were different from the ones she had gotten used to during the past few months. These golden eyes were soft and open, compared to the hard and closed off ones of the pure demon beside her.

She had always remembered him as wild and fierce, and that's what his eyes had always reflected. It was odd though, now, after having seen Sesshoumaru's, these golden eyes didn't seem that wild and fierce to her. She realized that, Sesshoumarus', even though most of the time hard and cold, had a fierce burn to them, and a wildness that she had never seen in anyone's eyes before; probably because of caging his emotions for too long. His eyes were always glinting, even in the dark, proclaiming their _passion_ and _power_, and the true wild nature, of the demon within him.

And compared to that, the golden eyes she was staring at now, seemed mellow and almost… _dull_. But it was to be expected she supposed, after all, this particular person had a soft side and a side that was perhaps… _broken_.

"I told you to get away from her you bastard!"

His gruff voice brought her out of the thoughts that she didn't even know she had begun to engage in.

"Inuyasha," She called again, this time more firmly, to get his attention.

His triangular white ears flicked in her direction, followed by his eyes, "Kikyo…"

The silence started to settle in on them again, and this time Kikyo wasn't going to allow it.

"How are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha held his sword firmly out in front of him, but his eyes kept shifting from Sesshoumaru's form to her eyes.

"I.. I'm fine... Kikyo, make your way towards me. Don't worry. He won't try anything if he knows what's good for him."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes, slowly, as in; 'in a deadly way', moved from where they were studying the horizon, all the way to the extreme right, to regard his half brother over his shoulder.

"It's alright Inuyasha," Kikyo said, once again directing his attention towards her instead of the Taiyoukai beside her. "He will not harm me."

"Ki.. Kikyo?" He sounded confused, and his eyes clearly expressed it. "What... what's going on?"

"Inuyasha, put your sword down," Kikyo spoke out once again, resisting the urge to glance at the Youkai beside her, fearing that he may draw sword as well. It surprised her when he did nothing.

She found it odd how calm and uninvolved Sesshoumaru was being in all of this. She knew Sesshoumaru didn't get along well with Inuyasha, but she had never really seen how they interacted. She didn't know whether this was how it normally was or whether it was just the beginning of a battle. She had expected them, or at least for Inuyasha, to go straight into a fight with sword pulled, the second they ran into each other. She could tell that Inuyasha was nervous and could almost feel it, but Sesshoumaru remained as calm and as cold as ever.

Lowering his sword but unwilling to let it revert to its smaller docile form he, for once, ignored the ominous presence of his older half brother and concentrated purely on the woman he had once promised to go to hell with.

And as she watched him watch her, she knew she should be angry with him. She knew she should hate him. But she couldn't. If she hadn't run into the Taiyoukai Lord and hadn't experienced the things she did and had not made peace with herself, then yes, it would have been very, very, easy for her to hate him. Oh, but she really did want to hate him. Hate him and curse him to an eternity of suffering. He had after all left her no more than a few moments after she had received life with flesh and blood. He had, _abandoned _her, for her reincarnation.

But she just couldn't. She just simply could not find it in herself to hate him, or even be angry. She blamed the Youkai standing beside her for that. It was his fault that she didn't see things the way she used to, in the past. As punishment, she decided that she would be angry with _him_ and hate _him_, until she felt like it was enough.

…u…

Sesshoumaru had been about to give the miko a predatory warning, when his senses had picked up a familiar, irritating scent. This was the last thing Sesshoumaru needed. A miko who had gone out of his control, though he had to admit that she never really was under his control since the beginning, was bad enough, but add his half brother to the mix, and that would be enough to ruin his mood even on a good day, and this was not a good day!

It didn't help that this particular miko had once supposedly been in love with his half brother, and he with her. He knew that Inuyasha must have picked up her scent along with his, which he didn't bother to mask, and naturally jumped to conclusions, thus resulting in his speedy entrance and the use of obscene profanities. Whom did that idiot think he was calling 'bastard' anyway? If anything, it was Inuyasha who was the 'bastard', being born to a woman who their father had never officially married according to demon customs or any other.

So Sesshoumaru had decided to ignore the half breed, hoping that he would then just go away. He knew that was unlikely though, especially with the human female standing right beside him, and being strangely calm for some reason. Her aura was perfectly still, in fact so still and unresponsive, that it appeared to be 'dead', so to speak. It was a short while later that he detected small bubbles of misplaced anger, here and there.

Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned at her behavior. He wasn't sure how things had ended between his half brother and the miko, but he assumed that Inuyasha had chosen her reincarnation over her. He personally, though strictly speaking in a logical manner, would have agreed with his choice. But, that was if the miko standing beside him had been the half dead. But the way she was now, if Inuyasha had chosen the reincarnation after this miko's rebirth, then the whelp truly was dense. But he doubted Inuyasha had thought about it all, and was sure that he had relied on his emotions to make the choice for him.

Sesshoumaru had seen the half breed and that skimpily dressed girl on more than one occasion, and had seen that display of 'Love', many times, especially from the girl. It had of course disgusted him, but he had found it hard to do anything about it since the girl had been brave enough to stand up against him even though she was always shivering very much like a 'cat caught in the rain', not to mention the fact, that she reminded him of Rin. That had been the main reason for him allowing her to live and even save her life on the few occasions that he did. Every time he would think of ending her life or leaving her to her demise, he would see an image of Rin's smiling face, flash across his mind. He knew that Rin might very well look like that girl when she came of age, but he'd be damned if he let her dress like that!

No sooner had he thought about the girl, did he smell her scent… coming from Inuyasha, unsurprisingly. It was fresh, very fresh, not more than… an hour old! Oh how he wished the miko had a demons' sense of smell. He would have been most interested to see as to what would happen if the miko came to know that Inuyasha had been cuddling her reincarnation.

He fought the urge to smirk derisively and won. But when Inuyasha wanted the miko to come towards him, he took the liberty of pinning his brother with a 'worthless half-breed, I could trample you like a bug', look.

But of course, before he could goad his brother, and create a little tension between Inuyasha the miko, the miko had to go and talk, effectively diverting Inuyasha's attention away from him. He decided to be patient. He didn't doubt that he would a get a chance soon. _Very_ soon…

"Ki.. Kikyo, what are you doing here? And what is **_he_** doing here?" Inuyasha all but shouted the last part.

Sesshoumaru saw his chance. And he decided that it was time to address the half breed and show him who was subservient to whom. He had let Inuyasha speak too much already, while he had remained quiet.

"Jealous, little brother?" Sesshoumaru easily ignored the fiery glare the miko directed towards him and didn't even bother with the scowl on Inuyasha's face. This was just too damn good. "I thought you would be satisfied with the newer version of the miko, and gave up on the old, after all, I can smell the girls scent all over you."

Sesshoumaru mentally smirked when the miko disbelievingly turned her gaze back to Inuyasha, and said half demons' ears, flattened against his skull.

"Kikyo… I.. I.. that is.. you see.."

Kikyo looked away from Inuyasha dejectedly, while he stuttered and tried to come up with an explanation.

Kikyo didn't know why she was disappointed. She had known of the possibility that they might be together. She mentally berated herself for being so weak and deluding herself with thoughts and wishes that could never come true anymore.

Sesshoumaru cast a condescending glance towards the miko, who had her head down with her bangs falling to cover her eyes, when her aura seemed to shrink back into her; the first time this had ever happened. He knew that if she furthered what she was unknowingly doing to her aura …she could very well mask it completely!

But Sesshoumaru was loosing interest in this now. He had expected some sort of confrontation or even a spat, but when the miko simply looked away, and Inuyasha continued to stumble over his words in an effort to explain himself he mentally groaned in displeasure and boredom.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't all too surprised when the miko changed the subject, in an unusually despondent tone.

Glad to have the change in subject, Inuyasha rushed into an explanation, forgetting his initial worry of what the miko was doing here, and the notion that he was attacking her; he truly was dense sometimes.

"We heard about a demon that was attacking the nearby villages, and we got word that it was headed this way."

Sesshoumaru sensed Kikyo's aura shrink further at the use of the word 'we', by Inuyasha. His aura then alerted him to several more auras there were headed towards them. By scent, Sesshoumaru instantly recognized them to be the rest of Inuyasha's band of misfits, and the _girl_… was among them.

"The demon has already been destroyed," Kikyo informed impassively, much to Inuyasha's surprise.

When she felt Sesshoumaru's aura around hers and felt the slight heat from it, she understood that he didn't want her to reveal how he had been involved in the matter.

Inuyasha accepted the answer, assuming that Kikyo had killed it off. But he still had to understand what Sesshoumaru was doing here and most certainly didn't like the fact that he was standing so close to her. Or was it she who was standing close to him?

Just then, his senses picked up the approach of the rest of his group. He inwardly winced, wondering what was going to happen when Kagome appeared.

Kikyo had already sensed two approaching demons, right after Sesshoumaru did, but she paid no attention to them since Sesshoumaru remained calm and stoic, feeling that there was no threat. But it was when she recognized a slight hint of miko powers, along with the approaching demon auras -just before a giant white fire cat Youkai burst out of the forest, did she realize who was among them.

Gaining a stoic look to her face, almost as emotionless as Sesshoumaru's, she remained looking away, as _Kagome_, the demon slayer Sango, and the monk Miroku, got off of Kirara, and added tenfold to the tension in the air. It didn't help that Sesshoumaru was standing there.

"Heh… hey guys, look who I ran into," Inuyasha exclaimed with a nervous smile that didn't go unnoticed by anyone, including the young fox demon perched on Kagome's shoulder.

No one said a word, as their eyes remained trained on Kikyo, before moving to the stoic demon Lord standing a few feet in front of them, and then moving back to Kikyo again.

"Well, this certainly is unexpected," Miroku managed to break the tension somewhat, by stating the obvious.

"Kikyo…" Kagome called softly.

Sesshoumaru's sharp hearing caught the sound of the deep breath the miko took, before she turned to look at the girl.

"Kagome…" Kikyo greeted neutrally, making sure it didn't sound harsh in any way.

Sesshoumaru pictured rolling his eyes, when he heard everyone breathe out a collective sigh of relief. Pathetic, he thought. They were all so tensed up about a mere encounter. 'Such weaklings…'

"Kikyo Sama," This time it was the demon slayer who greeted the miko, with a bow of her head to add.

He had to wonder what had happened for the slayer to give such respect to the miko. When he noticed the thankful expression the monk had on, and the arm he laced around the slayer's waist, he didn't take long to put together that the miko had probably done something for the monk, perhaps even something like saving his life.

Kikyo inclined her head in greeting to Sango and Miroku, who she assumed had now given up on his lecherous ways, seeing the way he held Sango around the waist, showing both love and… commitment?

From what little she had learned about the monk, 'commitment', seemed to be something that he tried to avoid. But now that the curse seal on his hand was no more, she supposed that the monk had decided to settle down and have a family, with _one_ woman; The Taijiya didn't seem to be the type to share her man with anyone!

'Good for them,' she thought.

…o:o…

And as the night overtook more and more of the skies, and the shadows began to steal the light, Kikyo briefly explained what was going on, and the professional relationship she had with Sesshoumaru. She thought it necessary to do so, especially since Inuyasha was being so damn stubborn about lowering his sword in the presence of the Taiyoukai. Things got a little easier, when Sesshoumaru turned and walked a short distance away to stand next to a tree. Watching the night skies as they were slowly tinted blue, seemed to interest him more than the present company, and for this, both she and most of the others were glad.

Having settled down in the clearing, with the Inu - Tachi on one side and herself on the other, she explained about the new threat in the form of Bakarryuu and the Legend of the 'Seven Orbs of Power'. All listened intently, with the monk occasionally giving out an intelligent response and asking an important question or two.

At the very end, after Inuyasha proclaimed for all to hear, especially his half brother who was still pointedly ignoring them all, that _he_ was going to send the bastards back to the hell they came from, after which he immediately began grumbling about why exactly Sesshoumaru was involved in all of this, and especially why he had decided to work with a _human_ in the first place.

The others too had seen eye to eye with Inuyasha's point of view, though they made sure that Sesshoumaru didn't find out they did.

Sesshoumaru after all, did things his own way. Even if Kikyo did play a vital role in any attempt to destroy these demons from the orbs, they thought it more possible that Sesshoumaru would still fight alone. Even with Naraku, he had never joined up with them as Kouga had done.

When Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around to glare at them -not that they expected him to, after Inuyasha's question and everyone turning to look at his back, hoping for a possible answer or an explanation, Kikyo took it upon herself to explain the fact that since most of the orbs were _believed_ to buried in the Western Lands, it would be the first to be attacked.

After another small conversation about what had been happening the past few months, the dreaded silence that threatened to appear again was halted, when a squeal of laughter from a girl with dripping wet hair and a squabbling Jaken, stumbled into the clearing.

When Jaken's cry of outrage about more humans was silenced by a tap on the head from the monk's staff, the laughter and the games of the two children helped everyone relax, or at least prevent any acts of violence, and the use of obscene words in Inuyasha's case.

No one, except for perhaps Rin and Ah-Un, noticed that Sesshoumaru had disappeared into the night not too soon after. He had said nothing when Inuyasha had announced that they were going to make camp in same clearing as them –which surprised them, though Jaken had attempted a protest before he was knocked out by the slayers' giant boomerang.

Kikyo had to admit that she felt a little uncomfortable and out of place when she found out that Sesshoumaru had gone somewhere. She was glad though for the presence of Rin, Jaken and even Ah-Un. When everyone started to gather around the fire that Jaken had started, Kikyo felt torn between staying there and leaving. She didn't exactly know what the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome was, but seeing them sitting so close together, and the monk and the slayer doing the same thing, made her feel very lonely.

On the other hand, even if Sesshoumaru had been there, she couldn't do anything with him since Inuyasha would instantly get suspicious, and she didn't want anybody to know about the agreement she had with the Inu Youkai. So she was very glad when Rin snuggled up on her lap, as she did on many nights, and asked for a story. The young fox demon, somewhat cautiously, seated himself beside her and the tree that she was leaning against, when Rin asked for a repeat of one of her favorite stories.

Kikyo made sure to look only at the young ones and avoid looking at the others as she told them the story. She didn't know how, but she knew that things had gotten comfortable a little too quickly, and that sooner rather than later, there was going to be some kind of fight. She just knew it. And she had an idea that it would be between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. It was obvious that Inuyasha was waiting for a chance to get in Sesshoumaru's face, so to speak, and to her greatest fear, she had a feeling that she would be the cause of it, in one way or another…

…ooo…

"Well… well! What brings you to my nick of the woods Sesshoumaru Sama?" Totosai ignorantly scratched himself as he regarded the young Prince.

"Do not test my patience by asking questions to which you already know the answers," Sesshoumaru pinned the old man with neutral gaze, which was the worst kind.

"Now, there's no need to get your fur all bunched up," Totosai effortlessly dismissed Sesshoumaru's serious tone.

The senile old man tended to forget that Inu No Taisho's son… wasn't Inu No Taisho. If this had been the morning time, he may have remembered that unlike Inuyasha who pounded his head for doing or saying something he didn't like, Sesshoumaru would simply cleave his head off whole. But since this was almost the middle of the night, Totosai gazed boringly at the Inu Lord standing in front of his home, trying his least best to stop his eyes from closing in sleep.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, didn't give a rats' ass about whether the old demon seemed far more mentally reliable in the day than in the night. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"What is it called?"

"Hm… Huh? What? What's what called?" Totosai stifled a tremendously large yawn, as he was roused from his path to falling asleep once again.

When Sesshoumaru did nothing more than glare, his claws slightly curling and uncurling, it helped Totosai regain his senses, or what was left of them, and then his partially stable mind told him what the Lord of the Western Lands might have come to see him about.

"Ah! Ah… yes! Yes! The Tenseiga! Of course! Of course! You've managed to get it to unlock the next power level."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh in boredom. Why couldn't the old man just get on with it and tell him what he needed to know, instead of telling him about what he already knew. What was it about senile old demons and humans and them stating the obvious? Were they really at a loss for words and intelligent thought, or did they do it purposely, just to irritate him? What ever the reason was, he really wished they wouldn't. 'Stupid bastards…'

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned at the expletive. His brother's crude language seemed to be rubbing off on him. Sesshoumaru smirked. It was just yet another reason to get rid of the half breed. Whether permanently or just from around him, would depend entirely on the mood that he was in, when the whelp would undoubtedly try to challenge him for some dense reason or the other.

"Now let me have the sword Sesshoumaru Sama."

Totosai reached out with both hands to claim one of the two of his greatest works, though he secretly favored Tenseiga. Its' spiritual properties and the link it had to its master, had been damn hard to create. Not to mention the strength he had to instill in the sword when he had no idea of what kind of power it was capable of producing. Yes, Tenseiga was definitely his greatest work… _ever_. Now if Inuyasha used Tessaiga like a master would use it, then there would have been competition. But… he knew that was never going to happen anytime soon…

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "Why would you require the sword now, when you did not need it to tell me about the first stage of its power?"

"That's because I learnt the nature of the first stage as soon as I re-forged it into a weapon and before I relinquished its hold to you. I'd have to communicate with it again, if am to learn of the second stage of its power."

Totosai scratched his head, and yawned again.

Sensing no deceit from the demon before him, Sesshoumaru removed the sword with its sheath, and handed it to the sword-smith, "If Tenseiga is damaged somehow, prepare to lose you life."

"Yeah… yeah! You told me that the first time you gave me the sword," Totosai mumbled, and walked back into the mouth of the giant skeleton, holding the sword securely in both hands.

Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened and his claws twitched, when after a few moments of silence, a whole variety of sounds started to reach his years. The most clearly discernible, was what sounded like a giant hammer hitting metal. He couldn't be sure whether Totosai was hammering Tenseiga, but he saw no reason for him to be doing that, if that was the case.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to call out to the demon, because that was beneath him. He would wait, and if anything did happen to the sword, he would slowly and painfully, kill the sword-smith.

After a flurry of several more odd sounds, Totosai emerged from the darkness of his so called 'home'.

"Damn rats!" Totosai complained, forgetting that he was walking towards a Taiyoukai and needed to be mindful of the words he used. "I just can't seem to get rid of them."

Sesshoumaru relaxed the muscles that he had tensed, when he realized that the cause for the strange noises inside Totosai's home wasn't his sword, but possibly a rodent or two.

"Yes, yes, it's most impressive," Totosai handed back the sword.

"It moulds its Youki into a ball of energy and then spins it, which can then be released like a projectile… like a top at the end of a string. Most impressive indeed! The projectile can be made to explode upon impact or drill into a physical body; depending on how you master it. The drill will come naturally, but to make it explode you need to be able to control the amount of air that that it pulls into the sphere. The lesser the amount of air absorbed into the sphere, the greater the power and the resulting explosion of Youki."

Sesshoumaru listened attentively, as he always did. He had not been aware that the ball of demon energy could be made to explode. He had thought that it could only drill into something and rip the body from both the inside and out.

The ability to make it explode would come in most handy indeed. His ability to create a similar, though not as powerful and with very different properties- sphere of energy with Toukijin, had been most rewarding. It was a shame though that it could not penetrate the barrier the filthy hanyou created around himself, or he might have ended Naraku's existence in the tomb of their father that day itself.

"And I see that you have already achieved full power," Totosai noted off handedly, interrupting him from his thoughts "So what made you angry? Was it the miko?"

Hearing the last question, Sesshoumaru wondered whether the man was as senile and as idiotic as he appeared to be, or if it was just a front so that other demons who sought to take his life wouldn't bother with him.

"What is it called?" Sesshoumaru made sure that his voice felt and sounded as chilling as possible. He was sure the old man wouldn't remember that he had just repeated his question.

"What? Oh, oh yes. The new power! It's called… the **Falling Moon**."

* * *

(I'm still in the middle of things in my personal life. Decisions! Decisions! Decisions! – (RE-EDITING spelling errors and grammar mistakes will have to wait!))

Leave enough reviews guys, and I maybe motivated enough to come through with another chapter sooner rather than later.


	41. Memories Under a Night Sky

**Author's Corner**

Well thanks to your reviews, I've managed to get another chapter done.

**

* * *

... **

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 41 : Memories under a Night Sky**

The mightiest demon of the Western Lands, in this time, sailed through the air, breaking out of the very tops of the tallest trees of the night forest. His feet touched an occasional branch only every once so often, before springing off into the skies again, with such simple subtleness and the least effort, that it would have made even the most agile cat demons stare in wonder and inwardly growl with envy.

But note, he wouldn't be caught dead doing what he was doing now; _hopping_ from tree to tree, instead of either flying or walking, like a noble of his stature should. If anyone did see him, he would simply kill that demon or person. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what it was, but the feeling of touching something connected to the earth and then breaking off and soaring high into the night skies, made him feel something he could never feel when he was either walking or flying.

With the night sky completely devoid of clouds, and the moon shining to his side, he closed his eyes and allowed the wind to ease through his trailing silver locks, as the smell of the forest and the sky, intermingled in his sensitive nose.

The last time he had traveled like this was back at the castle, when he had to carry the miko to her chambers. And before that, it had been nearly twenty years ago that he had leapt from tree to tree. He would never admit it, but he felt a certain rush when he traveled like this. It gave him a strange feeling of freedom and wildness. He was of course free to do anything, but this feeling of freedom was different from what would normally be associated with the use of the word. Every time one of his feet touched a high branch, he would feel confined and restricted, but when he leapt into the air once more, he could almost feel himself break loose of the imaginary chains that were trying to hold him back, and experience the feeling of something from above… pulling him up into the skies.

It really was strange.

But he did it anyway. This was one of the few things that he simply liked to do, because he felt like it. There was nothing more to it and nothing less.

Turning his head to the left, he watched the moon as he once again ascended into the skies. It brought back a memory of a time long… long ago. He was only a pup then, and he and his father were on their way home, after meeting one of his new teachers for the first time.

_...Oo. _

_There were no words said. But still, the air was heavy with admiration, that the Great Dog General, left feeling in the young pup. Sesshoumaru was quickly hopping from one tree to another. But far to his left, the large figure, that seemed to be bathed in both shadow and moonlight at the same time, crossed several trees in one leap, as he commanded the night itself to please him with its soft winds and pleasing scents._

_His white hair that glowed almost silver under the light of the moon, was tied behind him in a pony tail, and only seemed to add to the effect of awe that the young pup was feeling. Inu No Taisho never traveled like this. Never! So the pup knew that this was a special time between him and his father, because his father was showing him a side of himself that he had never seen before, and he doubted that anybody else ever had, except for perhaps his mother._

_The large figure seemed to revel in what he was doing. His aura was humming in the night wind; unquestioned power radiating through the expanse of the skies, but it held to it a very comfortable feeling and that feeling seemed to generate through out the forest passing below them._

But it would be a sparse few moments that night… that would give him an image that he could never forget or ever be able to erase.

_Sesshoumaru suddenly felt a small burst of Youki and a concentrated release of power. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked back at his father in the distance to his left…_

_The Great Dog Demon seemed to crouch low on the last branch that he had landed on, before pushing his body into the skies, leaving behind him a trail of what seemed like sparkling red stars._

_He was carried higher and higher into the skies. Higher than any of his other jumps._

_The young pup's breath caught, and he watched with big innocent wide eyes as the moon caught his father in its presence, outlining his firm figure against its shining circular body. His father's eyes were closed as time seemed to stop and hold him as a silhouette against the full moon. His hair, the billowing sleeves and fury pelt –shivered and flowed; like waves produced from a mighty ocean as a result of the tremendous power hidden in its depths, like his father._

_One leg was bent under his chest and the other was straight and stretched, as it pointed to the earth below._

_His entire figure seemed to say only one thing to all that was on the earth; 'You are simply beneath me…'_

.oO...

Sesshoumaru was brought out of the recollection that had left him speechless and utterly in awe when he was a pup, when he picked up a whiff of Inuyasha's scent that was carried to him in the wind. He instantly let himself drop smoothly to the ground and began walking the rest of the way to camp.

Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes caught sight of Inuyasha's red clad figure resting on a tree limb. The hanyou seemed to be only half asleep.

Inwardly grinning to himself, and making certain that it looked as maniacal as possible and not mischievous, he released his aura to encompass the tree in a sudden fury. Even a half-breed, especially one with his father's blood running through him, should be able to sense the Youki with his own, albeit weak, demon aura.

Sesshoumaru wasn't disappointed to the say the least by the outcome.

Inuyasha jumped in his semi sleep state and almost stumbled himself down the tree.

He however managed to catch the limb that he had been resting against, and avoided crashing to the forest floor.

'Clumsy and as embarrassingly slow as ever,' Sesshoumaru mentally reprimanded.

Knowing all too well of the possibility that Inuyasha might unsheathe his sword and blindly use the wind scar, he freed his withheld scent.

As expected, Inuyasha was about to unsheathe his sword, when he picked up his pain in the ass brothers' scent coming from the darkness of the forest. His ears twitched and strained when he managed to catch the almost undetectable sound of his brother's footsteps, and he had to restrain the urge to growl in annoyance. 'Damn bastard did that on purpose! I just know it!'

His eyebrow twitched when the Taiyoukai emerged from the darkness, impassive and cold, acting as if nothing that volunteered his attention had happened.

He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as Sesshoumaru passed him without a word, seemingly not bothered by his presence at all. Either that or he was just ignoring him completely.

Neither of these assumptions sat well with Inuyasha.

"Just hold it right there Sesshoumaru. We need to talk," Inuyasha said, turning to look his brother in the back.

Sesshoumaru stopped, and Inuyasha had to wonder if he was going to speak when he remained silent.

It took Inuyasha a while to realize that his brother wanted him to continue.

"We need to talk about Kikyo," Inuyasha finally managed to say. His voice was a little low, not wanting anyone in camp to over hear him, especially Kagome.

"Tomorrow. Sunrise. The field North of here."

Unsatisfied with having to wait, Inuyasha was about to protest and demand that they talk now, when Sesshoumaru masked his aura completely and walked straight across the middle of the clearing.

Realizing that it wouldn't do to have everybody wake up and ask him what was wrong if he managed to provoke his brother and they ended up fighting right here, Inuyasha settled for glaring at the retreating demon and grumbled all the way back to the limb that he had been asleep on, before _trying_ to get some sleep. He doubted that he would, especially with the thoughts of two particular women of his life, swirling in his head. Scowling at the thoughts that he was having, he failed to notice that Sesshoumaru had left the clearing once again, and incidentally left in the same direction that Kikyo had gone a short while back, when she had said that she need to take a walk, and that she wanted to go alone.

…oOo…

Shadowed in darkness, Sesshoumaru watched the miko as she stood in the middle of a large clearing, with very few trees surrounding it. She seemed to be watching the stars, but if her withdrawn aura was any indication, then she was obviously thinking about something very serious.

'Probably about Inuyasha and that girl,' Sesshoumaru thought. It was very obvious that she was having conflicting emotions.

He mentally shook his head. Was there even a single day that humans didn't let their weakness show? He didn't know how they could let emotions rule them like this. Humans seemed to want everything, but when they don't receive what they desire, they let themselves be torn apart by feelings of failure and loss, instead of attempting to redeem themselves or rising above their desires. Pathetic, he thought. This was why humans would always be beneath demons and show themselves to be an utter waste of existence. Demons never took anything lying down. They would get what they desired, or die trying. There was no room for compromise, unless honor demanded it of them.

It was honor that had prevented him from trying to claim Tessaiga from Inuyasha, once he learnt that it was the sword that prevented him from transforming into his mindless demon state. And there was no honor in allowing a creature that shared his fathers blood, to go on in a mindless rampage, and even less honor in battling something like that for something as precious and as worthy as the Tessaiga. If he had killed Inuyasha when he was in such a state of mind and taken Tessaiga, that would have been nothing more than stealing. And Sesshoumaru never lowered himself to steal. He had not been brought up that way, and his pride would never allow it.

But the miko seemed to have her pride too. After all, she hadn't just run off after seeing the half breed and the little girl together. He knew she was more than just uncomfortable. Her aura was practically announcing the fact the she was confused and hurt. He wondered whether she knew the true nature of the relationship between Inuyasha and the girl. Thinking back to the weary tone Inuyasha had used with him a little while ago, he doubted that neither he nor the girl would have revealed to the miko their exact situation.

And if so, he would just tell the miko now, and see her squirm in discomfort, and hopefully, in pain. Deciding upon just how brutal he was going to be with the truth of the matter, he braved himself with the course of action that he was about take, especially the physical part. But he though that there was no reason to hesitate, especially since he had already been caught in the act of initiating physical contact, and the miko seemed to take it as nothing more than a part of him being a cold, manipulating, heartless Youkai. And that was just how he really was, so there was no downside there.

Smirking to himself, he suddenly appeared right behind her, not more than a breaths distance apart. She was entirely too focused on her thoughts, and with his masked aura, she had no idea that he was there.

Perfect, he thought.

With lighting speed, he slid his arm in-between hers and her body, before wrapping it around her middle and pulling her body flush against his.

She gasped, almost silently, and he felt her body tense and her breath catch in her throat.

"Wallowing in self pity, miko…" he bent his head down and whispered silkily into her hear, inadvertently letting his breath rush over her skin that had grown cold under the slightly dewy night.

She involuntarily shivered in his grip, before sighing in recognition of the voice. She had been thinking about him. Well she had been thinking about him and Inuyasha, before she saw the hanyou smile _warmly_ at Kagome when she had said goodnight to him before falling asleep. After that, her thoughts had centered only on Inuyasha and Kagome. Leaving Rin in her sleeping cloths, she had been about to take a walk when Inuyasha jumped in front of her, and a little nervously, asked her where she was going. He was the last person she wanted to confront at that moment, so she told him to stay back while she took a walk. He was about to complain, as was in his usual stubborn nature, but had complied when she had forced herself to give him a glare.

And yes, though she hated to admit it, and she never would -not out loud at-least, she _had_ allowed herself to 'wallow in self pity', as Sesshoumaru had _stated_ so correctly, to her eternal frustration. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her body when she felt his warm breath on her skin and the silkiness of his low teasing, or was it mocking, voice.

She sighed. Her head hurt and her heart felt heavy. She didn't really need this now, especially with the trip to find the strange flower, just around the bend. She needed to be mentally fit and emotionally stable if she was to come out of her dream state, and the current situation, present company excluded, wasn't helping her one bit. It was only making it infinitely worse for her.

And before she knew what she was doing, she had turned in his grasp and buried her face in his fury pelt, while her arms had wrapped around his waist and tightened around him. She vaguely remembered, somewhere at the back of her mind, that she had decided to hate him. But, she supposed, she could use him for the company he provided now, and go back to hating him later.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly in annoyance. Everything and everyone, with the exception of Tenseiga seemed intent on ruining his mood today. The appearance of Inuyasha had utterly destroyed any chance at a good day, but when he thought that he could have a little relaxation and some amusement by degrading the miko, the plan goes and backfires on him. He had thought that she would have not wanted to be touched, and then he could have either angered her enough to make her feel worse than before, or managed to get her to dissolve the agreement between them while she was in a temper tantrum and emotionally high strung. Weak emotions worked against humans, and he saw no reason as to why he shouldn't make use of that. Preying on the weakness of the mind, did nothing to dishonor him. It was what made him the most feared and the most successful Lord.

But apparently, some human weaknesses only served to irritate him and not give him sadistic pleasure.

She was doing that again; holding onto him with dear life. He felt like throwing her away and springing off into the skies, away from the confines of the earth, and away from the invisible chains she put on him almost every night. Another good round of tree hopping sounded most appeasing at the moment.

He growled again, hoping that she would let go. But it only made her tighten her grip around him. He felt uneasy and uncomfortable for some reason, with her tensed up body leaning against his. She was normally so relaxed that it was easy for him to forget that she was there or that she was using his body as a futon of some sort. But with her like this, he couldn't even begin to force her out of his mind.

Wondering if it would work, he tightened his own hold around her middle. The effect was almost instantaneous, to his slight surprise. She sagged in his hold. Her grip around him loosed all the way, with her arms lightly resting against his hips. She burrowed her face further into his fur and let out a shivering sigh.

Sesshoumaru hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't come looking for the miko. He was in no mood to fight the half breed right now. He certainly wouldn't explain himself to the whelp if he did happen to come across them in their current positions, and that would undoubtedly lead to a fight. And if the miko happened to open her mouth and spill their secret to the hanyou, he would have to kill him right here and now. There was no way around that. If Inuyasha learnt that he was under agreement to cuddle the human miko, at her _orders_, the whelp would never let him live it down. That was if he didn't' react in jealousy first and lash out. A part of Inuyasha was human blood after all, and thus he was exposed to such pathetic emotions.

When Sesshoumaru felt the light tug on either sides of his haori, he grudgingly lowered himself to the ground, and the miko eased herself onto his lap with expert ease, after which she released her arms from around his middle in favor of his neck.

He resisted the urge to sigh when she rested her head in the junction in between his neck and his shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Silence…

"…Sesshoumaru…?"

He then understood that she wanted him to acknowledge her calling his name. He would never do that. His silence had meant that he wanted her to continue with whatever she wanted to say. But this human woman actually expected him to give her a sign that he was listening before she even began telling or asking whatever useless thing she had on her mind. Even the elders of his court wouldn't dare ask for such commitment on his part.

Yes, he was most definitely not about to voice that he was listening.

"……Sesshoumaru…?"

'Dammit! Irritating woman!' Sesshoumaru glared at the top of her head before grunting, "Hn?"

Kikyo was too caught up in her thoughts to notice his clenched teeth when he growled out that he was paying attention.

"Do you think me weak?"

The sigh he was about to let out went hidden under the stoic look that over took his face.

"I do not _think_ you are weak, I-"

"Really?" she interrupted, looking up at him with the corner of one eye.

Sesshoumaru's glare worked this time because she was looking at him. She didn't take long to understand that he wasn't finished with what he had begun to say and that he did not appreciate being interrupted.

"…I _know_ you are weak."

Kikyo noticed that his eyes seemed to glint after that statement. Sighing, and thinking about how foolish she was to expect anything other than the brutal honest truth from Sesshoumaru, instead of moral support or a word of encouragement that would, she supposed, end up being nothing more than a conservative lie. At least she was safe that way, even though she wished that Sesshoumaru could be a little more… 'gentle' with the truth, at least some of the time.

Tearing her face away from the warmth of his neck, she adjusted herself so that she was sitting in the middle of his lap, with her back and head leaning against his chest.

"It is not very comfortable for me… to see them like that," she admitted out loud after a little while. "I know you won't understand, but… oh never mind."

"What is there to understand?" his cool voice drifted down to reach her ears. "You are jealous, and filled with regret, pining over something you lost over half a century ago. It is quite simple actually."

She sat up a little before letting her head rest against the side of his face, just below his eyes. "It is _not_ simple Sesshoumaru. I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Hm!" He smirked. "This Sesshoumaru is not the one who fails to understand. You are in this current state of mind, because you cannot get over the past. If you did, then this _would_ be simple. As it is, you are fighting over your past and the present, trying desperately to realize a connection between them. But that will never happen. The sooner you understand that, the less weak you will be."

Kikyo remained silent for a while, before saying, "I can never forget him Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked up into the skies, an image of his glorious father passing across his mind. "Understandable," He said in a slightly less cold tone. "…You only have to forget what he meant to you."

"I don't think I can do that." her fingers tightened around his arm that held her around her middle, as she remembered the white haired hanyou, and the times they spent together.

"Then for as long as you don't, you will be weak, and presumably… will keep growing weaker."

Kikyo let the words sink into her, before she finally allowed sleep to take over her. She was safe, and not alone, and that's all she needed to know at the moment… For now, it was all she had, but it was enough…

**

* * *

**

**Author's **_bottom _**Corner**

Hm, short, but hopefully had its affect. Can't say when I'll be able to update again, but I'll do it at my possible earliest. Thanks for reading. Ciao.


	42. How to: 'Settle their Differences'

**Author's Corner**

No, I'm still caught up in life. Doesn't seem like I'm ever going to get out of it. Ahh… the curse of all eighteen year olds. (It Sucks!). Still, thanks for the reviews and here is your reward. I'm am having a little trouble giving some chapters the 'excitement' they need, so this one might not be very good, but hope you can bare with me. And don't worry; the shortness of some chapters is intentional because I wanted only specific content in them. I haven't lost all interest in this story: Still got plenty to give. Now if only I could find the time and the inspiration, not to mention some rest. lol…

The next chapter should be a direct continuation from this one.

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 42 : How to: 'Settle their Differences'**

Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, stood facing each other, the wind lapping at their hair, with the suns', early morning, rays only just beginning to fall on them.

The Taiyoukai watched the sky tint a deep and rich gold, mirroring his eyes in a slightly less passionate manner and making them glint in the birth of day.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing with Kikyo?" Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on his older half brother.

The oldest son of Inutaisho regarded his younger half brother with mild interest. Inuyasha was standing with his arms folded within his sleeves, and with plenty of space between them.

"Nothing that should concern you Inuyasha," he replied calmly, "I am only using her of her own free will." Sesshoumaru watched with hidden amusement as Inuyasha's ears twitched and his eyes were set aflame.

"Don't give me that shit Sesshoumaru! You would never work with a human no matter what, so why now!" Inuyasha tried hard to control his frustration and his anger. His brother, as well as he knew him, was acting strange and… unconventional. It simply didn't feel right, and he was afraid that it would be Kikyo who would pay the price for it.

"Still jealous… Inuyasha?" There was a hint of a smirk somewhere in there. "Can't stand the thought of your pretty little human traveling with me?" Sesshoumaru goaded his brother, trying to instigate combat.

The half breed didn't disappoint.

In one swift motion, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tessaiga and transformed it, before holding it out in front of him, in an attack ready posture. Sesshoumaru however, remained impassive, his gaze was unwavering.

"I'll ask you one last time Sesshoumaru! Tell me what is going on between the two of you, or I'll rip you apart," Inuyasha threatened.

"This Sesshoumaru… has no need to tell a worthless half-breed such as you, anything." Sesshoumaru's eyes, that up until how had remained coolly indifferent, narrowed, as he stared Inuyasha down, preparing for what ever the hanyou had to throw at him. He could already feel his blood heating up, preparing for the challenge in all eagerness.

"Don't say you didn't ask for it bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed out with fury that had spread rapidly on his countenance, before leaping towards Sesshoumaru, and bringing his sword down for a sloppy, yet massively powerful, chop.

Sesshoumaru stayed rooted to the spot, and met Inuyasha's blade halfway down with his own. Yellow and blue sparks flamed out at the initial point of contact, showering them both with sparks- which neither seemed to notice nor bother about in the least.

"You are nothing but a pitiful half breed Inuyasha… To think that you can demand answers from this Sesshoumaru: How overly arrogant of you!"

Sesshoumaru sliced his sword to the right, pushing Inuyasha back with relative ease.

Inuyasha leapt into the air before back flipping, and landed several feet away, as the momentum sent him sliding across the ground.

"She was heavy with your scent when she came back to camp this morning! Why!" The question was asked, but before even waiting for a possible response from the Taiyoukai, Inuyasha dove in low and attempted to cut him in two from the waist.

Sesshoumaru simply parried and then rushed forward and butted Inuyasha in the chest with the hilt of his sword. The effect was an expression of shock on the part of Inuyasha, before he was sent hurtling through the air.

"Know you place when you speak to beings above you, half-breed. Your place is the ground!"

Sesshoumaru rose into the air and brought his sword down to where Inuyasha lay sprawled on the earth- still unsure as to how exactly he got there.

Catching a glint of metal in the skies above him, Inuyasha managed to roll away just in time, and distance himself from his brother, before once again holding out a massive Tessaiga in front of him.

The tip of Tenseiga stopped before it touched the earth on its' downwards descent, and Sesshoumaru glanced blankly to his side, where Inuyasha was in the process of launching into another attack.

"Eat this, you bastard!" The hanyou in red raised his sword and brought it down, yellow energy flaring wildly around it. "**_Wind Scar_**!"

The earth was ripped and strewn, like a cleaver through soft flesh, as the yellow Youki roared its way towards the Inu Lord. Sesshoumaru smiled evilly, and didn't bat an eye. When the powerful Youki was almost upon him, he made a precise sideways slash with the Tenseiga.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when the Wind Scar was stopped in its tracks, literally, and cancelled out- not blocked, but cancelled out, by a blue Youki that rushed out of the Tenseiga. 'What the hell, is that!'

"Playtime's over," Sesshoumaru informed, a dangerous… almost evil glint in his eyes, as he held Tenseiga to his side and let it glow brilliant blue. "**Soul Cutter…**"

The earth in front of Sesshoumaru exploded upwards in a giant mass of brown. Moments later, blue Youki- ripped and broke through the wave of earth, shredding massive pathways along the ground, like giant claw marks on a tree, as it sped towards the hanyou with a contained fury.

"Oh SHIT!" Inuyasha dove high into the air before responding with a yell of, "**_Wind Scar_**!"

The 'Wind Scar' rained down from the skies and collided with the 'Soul Cutter' streaming along the ground. Yellow and blue battled it out, one pushing the other, before they finally cancelled each other, creating a large crevice in the ground at the point where they collided into each other.

'I had to use nearly three quarters of the Wind Scar's full power to counter that?' Inuyasha asked himself in disvelief, questions spinning in his mind. Where did he get that kind of power? How did _Tenseiga_ get such power? 'That bastard! He must have done something!'

"What the hell did you do to the Tenseiga Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha directed a critical gaze at the Taiyoukai, demanding an explanation as to what he did with their father's sword.

"I did nothing, brother. The Tenseiga granted me this power. It seems that father did leave me the more powerful sword after all," Sesshoumaru said in a cold mocking voice.

'Tenseiga granted him that power?' Inuyasha stared blankly at the glowing blue sword in his brother's hands.

"Compared to me, you were never any good. It is only right that I be given the use of such power."

Sesshoumaru suddenly blurred through the air. Inuyasha barely had enough time to react, and managed to block the Tenseiga with his sword. Blue energy rippled along the length of the Tenseiga, and Inuyasha had to narrow his eyes and pull his head back to avoid the sparks created between the two powerful blades.

"You should know Inuyasha. It was thanks to the miko that I gained full power," Sesshoumaru informed coolly as he looked down at his brother through the 'X' created by the two straining swords.

"You're lying!" Inuyasha gritted his teeth, showing off his fangs as he pushed harder against Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru though, didn't move a fraction of an inch.

"I never lie. And a hanyou should act like a hanyou…AND LICK THE GROUND!"

Sesshoumaru slammed the side of his elbow into Inuyasha's face, before bringing back the back of his fist and slamming it into his face again, this time on the side of his right jaw.

Blood flew out of Inuyasha's mouth and trailed down his busted lip, as he sailed/spiraled through the air, before landing face down in the dirt and sliding through it, inadvertently being forced to swallow some earth or risk choking.

"Pathetic as always little brother… It would appear that you still cannot master the Tessaiga, as is expected from a low-life such as you."

Sesshoumaru watched with a smirk as Inuyasha used his untransformed sword to help himself to his feet, spitting out blood and earth and muttering curses all the while.

"I'll show you who is _pathetic_, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Inuyasha roared, the wind at his feet rising in response to the anger and the boiling Youki he had within him. Tessaiga was ready to react.

With a sizzle of power, its metallic surface was replaced with that of a shiny diamonds'.

"**_DIAMOND… SPEAR BLAST_**!"

Thick diamond spears cut through the air, heading straight for pure Youkai.

With narrowed eyes, Sesshoumaru briefly glanced down towards the Tenseiga humming in his hands, still glowing from the release of the 'Soul Cutter' from not too long ago. He then looked back at the sky that was raining diamond spears- glistening in the sunlight, as they speared towards him.

Sesshoumaru's own unrestrained Youki flared. And the power was transferred into the blade he held by his side. Blue power crackled around Tenseiga… strong enough to create cracks in the earth just below its tip.

Sesshoumaru raised the sword, vertically above him, and then- sliced downwards…!

The air caught on fire as blue streaks ignited the skies, fuelled by the Tenseiga in its first level, at _full power_.

His long silvery hair that was highlighted in blue at the moment was pushed back, as the 'Soul Cutter': at its strongest, lurched forward towards Inuyasha and the oncoming diamond spears.

The diamond spears lost their shine when the blue Youki covered them whole. They rippled and vibrated as their speed was visibly reduced. And when the vibrations increased along with the heat and the crackling power of the blue energy that came from the Tenseiga, they shattered into a million pieces…

As the blue light died out, the air sparkled with the small particles of the diamonds as they descended to the earth.

Slightly dazed from the sparkles in front of him, Inuyasha found his breath cruelly stuck in his throat, when he felt a solid fist ram into his stomach. The Tessaiga flew out of his grasp and embedded itself in the ground, immediately reverting to its rusty and blunt form.

Inuyasha soared backwards before bouncing off the ground several times and tumbling to a stop.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed. But before he could stand he felt himself being lifted up by the back of his haori, only to be slammed back into the earth; creating an 'Inuyasha shaped' crater in the ground.

"How dull…" Sesshoumaru remarked casually, as he created his energy whips in his index finger, forefinger, and thumb, and latched them onto Inuyasha's feet when he leapt into the air to escape.

Once the whips had snaked themselves around Inuyasha's feet, Sesshoumaru pulled hard, bringing his brother crashing back to the ground. But Sesshoumaru wasn't done yet; not in the least! He snapped the whips and leapt into the air, throwing Inuyasha into the skies, after which he methodically pulled and twisted the whips so that the hanyou was once again slammed into the ground, creating an uneven crater- much larger than the first.

On his way down, Sesshoumaru once again pulled the flailing Inuyasha into the skies. Releasing the whips at the correct moment, Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles before slamming his fist, head on, into Inuyasha's chest, his Youki flaring about his fisted palm.

The air was perceptibly pushed back in a smooth circular wave by the force of Sesshoumaru's blow, and Inuyasha's body was bent in two from the waist, before it whizzed through the air and slammed high into the bark of a tree. The bark cracked, and as the top part of the tree went crashing down on the other side, Inuyasha landed in a heap with loud (Ooomph!), on this side of the base of it.

He was sure to have several cracked ribs.

Sesshoumaru took his time as he walked towards his brother who was too weak to move, let alone fight him.

"It would seem that you are nothing without the sword Inuyasha. What a shame." Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles again, before his eyes halted at the vision of his arm- or rather the lack of one. He narrowed his eyes, before a small evil smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I think it's high time I repay the favor Inuyasha." His claws began to glow a bright green and acid began to collect at his fingertips. "As they say… 'An arm for an arm…'"

Sesshoumaru raised his palm, and then sliced down on Inuyasha with his claws…!

…ooo…

Kagome nervously fumbled with the material of her below knee length skirt. A few feet in front of her, atop a small flat rock, beside the small curving stream, sat Kikyo, with her legs folded neatly under her and her back straight, as she gazed intensely at the golden rays that crept through the spaces in the trees and bathed the area they were seated in, in a comfortable dull gold- with the waters reflecting a more brighter version of the color.

The two of them had somehow managed to run into each other just after they had each had their morning wash in different spots along the stream. When they had sighted each other, they had both come to the silent understanding that… they needed to talk!

And so, here they were, with Kikyo being all distracted and she being, well… nervous. Kagome didn't know why she was always like this around Kikyo. She wished that she wouldn't be, but the fates had been kind enough to grant her one of her most heartfelt wishes, so she supposed she couldn't ask for anything more. Though, having the _nerve_ to speak _frankly_ with the miko sitting in front of her was something that she would pride herself on, if she ever happened to find it.

Kagome hated to admit it, but she did think that she had an inferiority complex where it concerned Kikyo. In this time, Kikyo was the most revered of miko's, second only to the great Midoriko herself. She was always praised, even fifty years ago, and even when they had been battling Naraku: whether the people actually knew it was her or some guardian robed in white and concealed from the world, they always gave her respect and reverence. Being her reincarnation, she had a lot to live up to, thought Kagome. It was all the more difficult, when she also happened to be the woman that Inuyasha had once been in love with. That was why she felt the most insecure. She was nothing compared to Kikyo. She wasn't perfectly shaped and beautiful, she thought. She didn't know how to be elegant even if she tried, she was short tempered, and she wasn't calm and confident. To put it simply, she was a girl compared to Kikyo, and Kikyo was a true woman.

But, she knew that it was wrong to compare herself to Kikyo. They had once had the same soul but they were always two different people. If there was anything she used to hate the most, then it was being compared to Kikyo, though she secretly did that herself. But she was a bit more mature now, and was not the naïve little school girl she used to be. She realized now, that they were two very different people indeed, and though they were both guardians of the Shikon No Tama at one time, they each chose different paths and lived by different rules. They were each in love with a hanyou, but they loved him in different ways and for different reasons. They were the same, and yet… they were completely different.

Lost in her own thoughts, Kagome almost jumped when she noticed that Kikyo was now staring at her, probably in wonder if she was all right. She immediately smiled, hoping against hope that her nervousness didn't show through.

"You are nervous," Kikyo stated, as if it was that obvious.

Kagome felt like sighing in defeat.

"I am… a little," Kagome managed to admit.

"You need not be," Kikyo informer her, before turning to watch the stream sparkling from the light of the rising sun.

Kagome resumed fidgeting with her skirt, before she finally managed to speak again. "Kikyo… there is something… there is something that I have to …tell you."

When Kikyo regarded her again, Kagome reassured herself that everything would turn out fine after her confession.

"I… that is… Inuyasha… and and… I are… are…" Kagome berated herself for choking after coming this far. This was harder than she thought it would be. 'No duh!'

For a moment there, Kagome thought that Kikyo's eyes dipped low, but before she could be certain, they were once again looking intently at her.

"InuyashaandIare… **_mated_**…" she spoke in a rush, but Kikyo caught every word.

There she said it! Now all she had to do was hope that whatever reaction Kikyo was going to have was not going to be a deadly one, to either her or Inuyasha.

Kikyo seemed to freeze in time for a moment there.

"I see…" she managed to say, after a few moments of silence, turning her head to look away.

This wasn't exactly the reaction that Kagome thought Kikyo would have, but then what did she know.

"We were waiting for the right time to tell you," Kagome explained uneasily. "I told Inuyasha that I should do it, because you might feel… uncomfortable… if _he_ told you."

"I should thank you then," Kikyo remarked, without turning to face her.

There was no scorn in her voice or hate. Kagome sighed. This was hard, she knew. How many times had she felt her own heart twist in pain, every time Inuyasha had gone in search of Kikyo…?

"Kikyo… I… I'm sorry," Kagome apologized lowly, though she knew that she didn't need to feel guilty. Well no, that wasn't true. She did need to feel at least a little guilty.

"For what?" Kikyo immediately questioned. She was once again looking up at the skies as the orange slowly started to leak out to leave thick dull yellow in its wake.

Kagome looked wide eyed at Kikyo. She was sure that Kikyo knew what she was sorry about, but asking her about it almost sounded as if she wanted her to admit to something. At the back of her mind, she also made a mental note that she really needed to stop saying 'sorry' so much. It always seemed to complicate things for her- especially in this era, and put her on the spot, not to mention left her to explain herself, more often than not.

"For… how things turned out," Kagome replied, a little unsure herself.

"Are you really?" Kikyo turned to face Kagome again, and her gaze seemed a little heated.

Kagome just looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"Are you unhappy that you are with Inuyasha?"

"No! No… of course not," Kagome stuttered in reply.

"Then you have nothing to be sorry about," Kikyo said evenly. "You should only be glad for how things ended up. But, if it is me that you are feeling sorry for, I suggest you stop. I don't need people's pity."

"I… I…" Kagome didn't know what to say anymore. She had planned to try to comfort Kikyo, but instead she had ended up saying that she pitied her. 'Way to go Kagome! Baka Kagome!' she mentally scolded herself.

"Kagome…" she turned her head towards Kikyo, who was watching a flower being carried down the stream. "Kagome, you should stop apologizing for wanting to be… happy. I know I would not regret it, if I were in your position. Not all of us get what we want, but those who do- should cherish what they have; instead of feeling bad, for those who did not receive _their_ wishes. And I want you to know that… I am… happy for the two of you."

"Really…?" Kagome's voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek. And at that point, she realized that it wasn't just Inuyasha that she needed approval and well wishes from, but also from the woman of whom she was reincarnate.

"I am," Kikyo affirmed, more for the sake of the gentle Kagome, than herself. She faced Kagome, who was trying desperately to stop from breaking out into full blown sobbing, and managed a serene, real, heartfelt smile.

And when Kagome saw the sparkles from the water reflected in Kikyo's blue eyes, she too smiled in return. Kagome was never one to be comfortable when she knew that someone in the world thought ill of her, but now that Kikyo had accepted what was and safe to say, in silent understanding: had forgiven her in her own way, Kagome felt relieved; so relieved in fact that she let out a great big sigh and dried away her tears with the sleeve of her white blouse.

The two of them then settled down in companionable silence.

"So how is traveling with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned suddenly, her cheerful bright nature returning in full force, for it had every reason to now that things were finally settled between the three of them; Inuyasha, Kikyo and herself.

"It is… interesting," Kikyo replied, not minding the distraction for once.

"Oh come on… There has to be more to it than that. Give me the dirt!"

Kikyo looked at Kagome as if the girl had lost her brain in the span of the last few moments.

"Give you… dirt?" Kikyo asked, more than slightly puzzled, though it did not show on her countenance. She knew that her reincarnation was from well into the future, but she could not imagine what giving her 'dirt' would accomplish.

Kagome embarrassedly covered her face with her palms, trying unsuccessfully to cover the blush that had risen to her cheeks. She tended to forget that she was talking to people in the feudal era, and that the language and the words weren't twisted, and transformed, to mean things that had nothing to do with what they actually were.

"I meant… what are his perks and his qualms? What he likes and what he hates, and what he does and how he acts and you know! All the stuff you know about him that we don't." Kagome gave a childish grin, which suddenly made Kikyo envision Rin in her place.

"Hmm…" Kikyo mused, absently tucking a stray length of hair behind her ear. "He does not eat, but has an affinity for fruits, especially ones that are both sweet and sour in one. He likes to intimidate and scare everyone around him, even though he usually does not have to do anything to have that affect."

"I am with you on that one!" Kagome interjected, shivers running down her spine at the memories of Sesshoumaru glaring down at them impassively, his eyes unreadable, but his gaze like a thousand swords that could slice through them.

"He likes thinking and being alone when doing it," Kikyo continued, after having her own memories of Sesshoumaru and his killer glares. "He has an unyielding appreciation for the night sky, especially, and the moon in all its phases. He is more relaxed in the forest with its fresh natural scents and the call of the wild. He likes to off handedly point out people's weaknesses if they happen to agitate him and then, put them down for it. He also has an extreme thirst for knowledge beyond the scope of magic and unnatural occurrences. He enjoys a good verbal spar though he would never admit it, and secretly looks for any chance of a fight that will give him a challenge, which would have to be a case where the opponent would remain alive for more than a few moments."

"Which would explain why he taunts Inuyasha into fighting him sometimes," Kagome remarked thoughtfully, touching her chin with the tip of her index finger. "Ooohh… this is so interesting. I never thought I'd get the inside scoop on Sesshoumaru. But, what about what he doesn't like?"

Kikyo chose to oversee Kagome's mention of something about an 'inside 'scoop'', thinking that it could not hold much importance in its meaning.

"He severely despises weakness. And I think that he hates people who admit to their weakness by actions or words, instead of attempting to overcome it, even more. He doesn't like being interrupted when he is speaking, though I've never seen anybody do that, with the exception being myself."

"Oh! How did that go?" Kagome asked; worried about what he might have done to Kikyo.

"He let me off with an 'I'll melt you alive the next time you do that', glare," Kikyo answered, hiding a smile.

"I've seen that one twice or thrice," Kagome said seriously. "What else? What else?"

"He does not like it when he is unaware of what is happening around him, and that seems to be happening a lot to him since of lately. I think Tenseiga has something to do with it too. He likes to keep secrets, but does not like it when they are kept from him. He has no patience for people who ramble on and say pointless things. And he gets angry or usually just plain irritated if anybody happens to displease him in any way. And of course… he hates humans, with the exception of Rin."

"Rin _is_ a special little girl," Kagome thought aloud with a smile, memories of the little girl, trailing behind the all powerful Taiyoukai that they all feared without the slightest nervousness and an undying look of admiration, flashing across her mind. Even if not for other things, she was special solely for the reason of being able to bring out a fierce form of protectiveness from Sesshoumaru, where she was concerned.

"That she is," Kikyo agreed. "I am certain that Sesshoumaru sees her as something close to a daughter but the logical side of him just doesn't know it yet or probably just doesn't want to accept that." Probably the former and not the latter, she thought.

"You know Kikyo," Kagome said, eyeing her with sudden interest. "You seem to know an awful lot about Sesshoumaru: certainly more than I ever expected you to.

"I… suppose," Kikyo responded, inwardly realizing the fact herself.

"Just how long have you been traveling together again?" Kagome asked with fake suspicion.

Kikyo smiled at her reincarnations antics, "Since the first week of spring."

"Kikyo… aren't you scared that he might… hurt you or something?" Kagome had to ask the question. This was Sesshoumaru after all, and who knew of what he would do to Kikyo if he got really angry?

Kikyo gathered her hair, tinted gold from the rays of the morning sun, and tied it with her magenta ribbon as she pondered a response for that question. "Sesshoumaru has managed to instill fear in me on a few occasions, but, if you mean whether I fear for my life, then… no. He has given his word to see to my protection until Bakarryuu is dealt with, not to mention the fact that he will not be able to stop the power of the orbs if I was not around to help with my powers."

Kagome studied Kikyo very carefully, noting the fact that she actually seemed to be… happy…? Her smiles weren't forced and they seemed to come from the heart. The air of coldness that usually surrounded her, though still lingering in traces that reminded all of her pride and wit, seemed to be sorely lacking, and in its stead was something akin to gentle warmth. Bathed in specks of gold, Kikyo actually seemed to be absorbing the warmth around them and making it her own. Kagome did not know whether this was because the once guardian of the Shikon No Tama now had a body of flesh, or whether it was a result of some something else. And she hadn't failed to notice Kikyo's clear blue eyes glowing, in what she cleverly deduced as appreciation and perhaps even admiration, when she spoke of Sesshoumaru. She was also quite certain that Kikyo didn't realize how different and wonderful she both sounded and looked, when she spoke about the ruthless Taiyoukai.

"Kikyo…" Kagome called, her mind still swirling about with thoughts. "I don't mean to pry… but, how close are you and Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyo albeit reluctantly mused over that matter, considering it a purely plutonic question, unaware that Kagome was entertaining thoughts of them in a more _personal_ nature.

Kikyo had to admit that she had never tried to put a name for the relationship she had with Sesshoumaru. And it certainly did not help that she didn't know what type of relationship there was, or if there was anything such as that at all. They were 'close', in certain terms, but still it could not be compared to what was generally assumed with the use of such a word to describe a relationship between two people. In then end, it really was just a strange 'thing' that they had between them; one born out of duty and circumstance. So, on realizing that she did not have an answer to Kagome's question, she chose to tell her the term that Sesshoumaru often used to describe the nature of their relationship and of them being together- for the time being at least.

"We are allies," Kikyo replied. "Nothing more… nothing less."

Kagome wasn't all too happy with that answer. It did nothing to satiate her sudden curiosity as to what exactly the relationship between Kikyo and Sesshoumaru was.

"So… you are not like 'Friends'?"

" 'Friends?' " Kikyo repeated, testing it out on her tongue, and wondering why she had never thought to give her association with Sesshoumaru, that particular name. The word 'friend', entailed a deep meaning and something so vast in its context that there was never a clear boundary or limit to describe it or to confine it by. It seemed almost too perfect. She and Sesshoumaru had probably crossed more than a dozen boundaries and yet they were still very much the people they were, without incident or painful infractions to where they came from. And despite the fact that they were an odd 'pair' -in the most abstract meaning of the word, the term 'friend' seemed to be the most likely and compatible, to describe the weak, yet still present bond they had with each other.

Yes indeed. They could very well be 'friends'. She liked the thought of that. But she did not fail to forget that no matter how vast of a meaning the term 'friend' was, there were certain main factors that needed to be looked at and mutually established before considering such a relationship. She had no idea what they were, especially since she never really had a 'friend' before. There were acquaintances, and then there were the people that she helped as a miko, but she never really had a friend so to speak. Even Inuyasha had never been a friend. Growing up alone and with a little sister to take care of, she didn't have time for such exhausting ventures in her younger days, especially with her being the only one with miko powers in their village.

But she was more than willing to think that Sesshoumaru could very well be a friend to her. She supposed that she could easily see him as one. As to whether he would feel the same way though, was the big question. Surely, demons viewed the terms 'friend' and 'friendship' in a different light. And most certainly, Sesshoumaru would have his own standards and expectations as to what someone who wants to refer to him as a 'friend' should have.

Kikyo then took a moment to wonder whether Sesshoumaru thought of any one as a friend, and whether he saw everyone else as just something he had to tolerate at best. But aside from all those unbidden thoughts, she still wanted for them to be friends. All she had to do was convince Sesshoumaru to accept that. Certainly, it would be hard or near impossible, but she would still try. Being friends could give them a lot of stability and even perhaps help them work together better. And above all else, she would have someone to believe in… and hopefully vice versa…

"Kikyo! Kikyo?" Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in worry when the older miko didn't answer. She wondered whether she had said something to offend her…

"Kikyo? Are you alright?"

Brought out of her reverie, Kikyo smiled and nodded.

But before Kagome could ask any further questions, she stood up and tensed immediately.

Kagome got up as well, knowing that something was wrong. "Kikyo, what is it?"

"Can you not feel it?" Kikyo asked her. Her eyes were trained in the direction of the rising sun.

Kagome used her powers but found nothing.

Suddenly they both heard a rumble far away.

"Sesshoumaru… and Inuyasha…"

"What…?" Kagome's eyes furrowed, before widening in realization. "THEY"RE FIGHTING AREN'T THEY!"

Kikyo fisted her palm at her sides. "I think Inuyasha just used the power of his sword… and so did Sesshoumaru…"

"The Meidou Zangetsu Ha!" Kagome screamed. "I don't think Inuyasha can fight that!"

"No… not that. Tenseiga has new power," Kikyo explained.

"New power!" Kagome exclaimed worriedly. Sesshoumaru was strong enough as it was; add new power to that and it was a formula for destruction. "We have to get to them!"

No more words were exchanged as both females hurried through the forest in the direction in which they could now feel Sesshoumaru's threatening Youki…

* * *

... 

Author's _Bottom_ Corner

Hope this chapter didn't suck _too_ much. Don't forget to leave a review guys; they're my ponds of water in the desert of no inspiration.


	43. Brothers in Arms :: 'To Poison a Flower

**Author's Corner**

Certainly got a lot of reviews, for the last chapter. Thanks so much Guys. XD.

I got a lot of input from you guys, for which I'm really happy. Some of you guys have brought to my attention some important facts, which I think I should explain for any others who might have the same doubts or points of view.

First off though, (lol) I don't hate Inuyasha… (just so you know)

Secondly; Kikyo and Kagome have come to an understanding. They are not friends- yet. True Kagome is acting friendly, but that is how she is. Kikyo is merely being polite and her open display of emotions, which she herself did not notice, happens only when she talks about Sesshoumaru and Rin. Also, she had already accepted the fact that Inuyasha is not hers, and don't forget chapter 6; Bitter Sweet Tears and the several chapters after that through out the story that show this. All in all, this chapter is where she faces the truth of what she had already accepted. (My thanks goes out to '**_Stupidstupidoes_**' and '**_Autumn Maiden_**' for their input and questions)

Secondly; **_whisper ()_** is right. Sesshoumaru did seem an extra little (I prefer the term 'hard') on Inuyasha. But it's with good reason, which I will explain much later on. There will definitely be a portion of the story that deals with the two brothers. (hope you reader's don't mind that- but I personally think that it is an important part, to cover all the aspects of the Taiyoukai known as Sesshoumaru.) (W_hisper () – Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint…)_

Thanks again for all the reviews guys. And thanks to them, and each of your input, I was able to sort out this chapter quicker than I had anticipated, so here you go… (lol – hope its not too late 'autumn maiden O' and thanks for your kind wishes :) )

...ooo...

* * *

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

:…s…:

:…s…:

**Chapter 43 : Brothers in Arms :-: 'To Poison a Flower'**

:…s…s…:

Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother with disdain and a small grin of evil. "This is going to hurt little brother…"

Green claw marks were cut into the air when Sesshoumaru's claws sliced down towards Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, expecting the pain, but nothing followed the (whoosh) of air that hit the side of his face. He slowly opened his eyes to find acid dripping from Sesshoumaru's claws, mere centimeters away from his left shoulder. Raising his golden eyes, he saw Sesshoumaru distracted by the glow of Tenseiga at his side, as he regarded it with contempt.

Still leaning forward, Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Inuyasha who was staring bewildered at the Tenseiga.

"You are weak little brother. Taking an arm away will only make you an all the more easier prey. And I doubt you could wield your sword with one hand the way I do. You have our father's blood running in you, and so if you die, you will die by my hand and not some lowly Youkai that you cannot fight with only one arm. Consider yourself lucky that I do not wish to end your life today half-breed…"

Inuyasha growled at the obvious put down, but refrained from doing anything else. Their powerful fathers' blood had already healed most of his injuries, but he was still in no condition to take another blow from Sesshoumaru. But he kept his fangs bared, as Sesshoumaru stood up straight and looked down at him impassively. The bastard didn't have a speck of dirt anywhere on his white clothing!

Inuyasha suddenly looked down at his brother's hand to see it starting to glow again. 'Now what!'

"But perhaps I could leave you a reminder of your failure in battle today…" Sesshoumaru slightly showed off one of his own pointed fangs. "Say something like a… permanent impression of my hand on your skin…"

Sesshoumaru slowly began leaning down again when his eyes suddenly snapped to the right, and he growled in annoyance. But both he and Inuyasha were surprised, when a purification arrow rocketed out of the forest, headed straight for him.

Inuyasha almost bit his tongue when Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tenseiga in a blur and the tip avoided his neck by a hairs distance before moving to block the arrow.

Blue and pink light crashed into each other before the arrow was knocked off its original path and sent harmlessly into the earth.

"Get away from him Sesshoumaru!" The voice of Inuyasha's mate rang out through the forest and out into the clearing they had created with their battling.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in surprise.

Sesshoumaru's mind was very busy trying to sort out a new mystery but he still had time to insult his brother in the midst of it.

"It would seem that you still need others to protect you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored his brother's words, focusing instead on the appearance of both Kagome and Kikyo… 'Together?'

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome's eyes remained fixed on Sesshoumaru, whilst aiming an arrow straight at him, though she desperately wanted to check on Inuyasha herself.

These two bring a completely new level to the words 'Sibling Rivalry', she thought with a frustrated groan. 'And what's with Sesshoumaru beating away my arrow away like it was a stick?'

She had been surprised when Sesshoumaru dismissed her arrow with Tenseiga rather than avoiding it completely. She wondered whether Tenseiga had always been able to do that or whether it had something to do with the new powers that Kikyo mentioned.

Kikyo stood beside Kagome, her eyes trailing over Inuyasha, noticing his cuts and scratches and the blood smears. She then glared at Sesshoumaru, but he was busy staring at Kagome in what she identified as 'certain curiosity'.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Inuyasha muttered as he hauled himself up to his feet.

His ears twitched when he heard Sesshoumaru sheath his sword and then walk towards Kagome.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha shouted behind Sesshoumaru, who, of course, plainly ignored him.

Kikyo watched in hesitant silence as Sesshoumaru walked right up to Kagome and looked down at her with a glare.

Kagome on the other hand, felt her restraint waning under the intense glare of the Taiyoukai. It seemed that having a purification arrow pointed at his chest was something that didn't bother Sesshoumaru in the least.

Sesshoumaru's eyes first concentrated on the girl before moving to study the glowing arrow placed on the bow.

"What is the meaning of this!" he demanded.

Kagome gulped while Kikyo knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"What… what are you talking about?" Kagome managed the words out, along with plenty of sweat down the sides of her face.

"Do not play games with me Ningen," Sesshoumaru growled in a low cold voice that demanded answers and promised pain if refused. "You have had intercourse with Inuyasha. You are not pure anymore. How can you still have miko powers?"

All the blood rushed to Kagome's face, making her resemble a bright red tomato. She knew Sesshoumaru was always direct, but that was just… _too_ direct! She could hear Inuyasha coughing violently behind Sesshoumaru, apparently just as surprised by Sesshoumaru's outright accusation; which was right by the way.

Kikyo turned stoic and stayed that way.

"Answer me!" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further.

"Mi.. Miroku says that it could only be an affect of the Shikon No Tama," Kagome answered, lowering her bow and arrow to her side. "When the light from it surrounded me before it disappeared…"

Sesshoumaru's face turned expressionless, masking his suspicion. He could tell that girl was not lying to him. But he had to wonder why the jewel would do such a thing to the human girl. He cursed the jewel again for its effects on people even after it left this realm of existence.

"And you marked her properly?" Sesshoumaru looked back at Inuyasha who was trying to dispel the red hue that had seeped onto his cheeks.

Inuyasha huffed indignantly, coming to stand next to Kagome. "I think so. My demon half sort of took over for that moment," Having said that, Inuyasha spared a glance in Kikyo's direction. By her reaction, or lack there of, he guessed that Kagome had told her that they were mated.

Turning back to focus on his half brother, Inuyasha relaxed his grip on the hilt of Tessaiga only when Sesshoumaru studied Kagome for a few more moments before simply turning around and walking away.

Kikyo kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru as well, watching him casually make his away from the battle worn field and towards the forest beyond it. But just as he was at the very edge of the field, he paused, and she sensed his aura flickering and rising in an unspoken challenge. 'Trouble…'

She only had enough time to take in half a breath, before Sesshoumaru was standing right in front of her, and to her side… there was a demon in human form, his sword a mere foot away from her head, with Tenseiga being the only thing preventing it from slicing clean through her.

Inuyasha and Kagome were caught equally surprised. Kagome had seen nothing while Inuyasha had managed to see his brother become a white blur before appearing in front of Kikyo and deflecting the blade from a Youkai who had appeared mere fractions of a moment later. Inuyasha was dumbfounded as to how the Youkai had managed to creep up on them. He should have been able to smell him. But with the amount of speed that the demon used to appear beside Kikyo, he came to the conclusion that it must be powerful and therefore able to mask its scent.

Kikyo stood still in shock at how fast things had just happened. Her wide eyes traveled from Sesshoumaru to the demon beside her that was trying hard to push down the Tenseiga, and cut her in the process.

Collecting herself, she quickly backed away, and just in time too, for moments later Tenseiga came alive with power and forced the demon back.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted over his brother's shoulder, pointing a transformed Tessaiga at the _new_ enemy.

When the demon gave no reply and instead prepared for another attack, Inuyasha jumped past Sesshoumaru and sliced at it with the Tessaiga. The demon however was prepared and easily blocked the sword, though his sword chipped slightly: unable to withstand a direct hard blow from the sword made from a fang that was far beyond its own league.

Sesshoumaru was about to reprimand Inuyasha in some manner for interfering, but his sharp hearing alerted him to the new body approaching them at similar high speeds as the first demon. He considered it the miko's lucky day that he had happened to hear the approach of the first demon, even though he could not feel an aura or detect a scent.

He turned easily and blocked the sword that the second demon brought down from mid air. The demon landed before him and leapt back before coming in for another attack. Behind him, he could hear Inuyasha muttering curses as he tried to get a clean hit on the demon that he was fighting.

Sesshoumaru once again blocked his attacker before pushing him back, sending him sliding back across the earth.

"Ningen," Sesshoumaru called, looking towards Kagome. "Are you capable of creating a barrier?"

When Kagome nodded, he outright ordered her to create one around herself and Kikyo. That way they would be safe. Well, safe for as long as the girl could keep the barrier up. After that, they were plain and easy targets for Youkai with this amounts of power and skill.

He decided to dispose of the threats as soon as possible.

The demon that had gone skidding across the ground suddenly found himself in the way of an oncoming Inu Youkai with his aura flaring about wildly around him. He held out his sword and blocked the Tenseiga, but only moments later, his blade was shattered by the force of the blow and with nothing to defend himself, he was sliced in two.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see Inuyasha knocked away by another demon that had just appeared, while blood, from the demon he had just killed, rained down behind him.

"Stupid half breed," he spat out at Inuyasha, who managed to block the sword that was brought down on his head. "Listen to the wind."

Inuyasha was about to hurl back an insult at Sesshoumaru when he realized what his brother was telling him. His white ears flicked this way and that on top of his head, and the next swing he took was strong and more importantly- precise. A new demon that had tried to surprise him from behind was cut clean in half by the Tessaiga.

"Ha! Eat that!" Inuyasha hollered as he successfully blocked and attacked the two Youkai that now ganged up on him.

When yet another Youkai appeared, armed with a metal club, he and another focused on Sesshoumaru, leaving only one to fight with Inuyasha. Inuyasha mentally complained. His brother got all the fun!

'Cowards!' Sesshoumaru mentally growled in frustration when the two Youkai that were concentrating on him, distanced themselves well away.

The two demons were skilled, but they were no match for him and only offered a slight challenge in terms of speed. And they knew that. So they would go for an attack but if it were blocked, as it surely would, they would immediately retreat, instead of trying another form of attack on the spot.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself forward through the air and met one of the Youkai in mid sky; their blades sending sparks falling to the ground while their surfaces glinted in the sun.

The Youkai was pushed down harshly and crashed into the earth before rolling over and over. As soon as Sesshoumaru landed, he blocked to his side and defended himself from the oncoming club. He turned his head slightly to look at the, buff, Youkai behind him, with narrowed eyes. And that was when he noticed that the Youkai's pupils were dilated beyond the normal scope; something that happened when a body was in a trance or possessed by some spirit of some sort.

Looking beyond the Youkai, he saw Inuyasha not too far away from him. He seemed to come to the same realization at the same time, as he engaged himself in a close battle of strength with the Youkai he was fighting.

Something wasn't right and Sesshoumaru knew it. This was all just too distractive and little else.

No sooner had he thought that: a sixth demon appeared, right above the shield the girl had put up, and brought down a sword almost as big as Tessaiga, crashing down on the roof of it.

Sesshoumaru determined that this Youkai was substantially stronger than any one of the other five demons. And as he watched the barrier ripple and the girl wince in pain, he realized that the distraction had worked. The whole purpose of this attack was to get to the miko, and the way the barrier started wavering, it seemed that they would accomplish what they came for.

Reacting quickly, he twisted Tenseiga so that its' sharp edge was resting on one of the many spikes on the club, and put his weight down on it with a sudden burst of strength that the Youkai behind him did not expect. The club straightened itself vertically before impaling the ground with an explosion of dust and cracking the earth around it.

Leaping into the air, Sesshoumaru made his way towards the failing barrier when the demon that was fighting Inuyasha, knocked him back, before turning around and intercepting his path.

Inwardly growling in frustration, Sesshoumaru was forced to land and deal with the nuisance that was in front of him… all because his half brother hadn't been fast enough to dodge a simple punch.

Kagome, who was almost on her knees because of the strain of keeping the barrier up, knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. As welcoming a feeling as it was to know that at the moment, she was the one with the power and was the one protecting Kikyo, she thought she could do without the searing bolts of pain that rushed through her body- every single time the Youkai brought his sword down on the barrier.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I can't hold on much longer."

Holding his chest and feeling his sore ribs that hadn't fully recovered from the beating he got from his brother, Inuyasha looked in the direction of Kagome and Kikyo, before looking to his left to see all three demons surrounding Sesshoumaru.

And at that moment Sesshoumaru happened to glance in the direction of Inuyasha, and they, albeit grudgingly, came to an agreement.

Inuyasha sped towards the barrier while Sesshoumaru now focused on keeping the demons busy instead of trying to kill the cowards- though he did plan to get to that eventually.

When the next blow landed on the barrier, it broke down completely and Kagome was knocked to the ground with the force of it. The demon with long braided hair ignored her completely and focused all his attention on the other miko.

Kikyo felt her aura ripple and storm around her when the demon broke the barrier. Her powers were trying hard to come out and burn the demon to ashes and incinerate all who would dare attempt to hurt her, and she had to try hard to control herself, and not allow that to happen.

When the demon leapt towards her, Kikyo felt something akin to her skin heating up as a result of what she assumed was her power reacting to her adrenaline rush.

Her hair suddenly broke free from the binding of her ribbon, when the air pushed against her face, after an ear shattering sound of metal meeting metal.

She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha standing right in front of her, straining against the sword of the demon.

"Kikyo! Get back!" Inuyasha gritted out as he successfully pushed the demon back.

Kikyo immediately turned around and rushed towards Kagome who was trying to sit up while holding her aching head.

"Damn Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted out in aggravation. "Why are you after Kikyo? Are you one of the creatures that serve Bakarryuu? You'd better tell me or I'll spill your guts out!"

Inuyasha was never considered to be a very patient, or logical, hanyou. And so he attacked as soon as his threat was out of his mouth.

"**_Wind Scar_**!"

Yellow Youki blazed a trail through the earth as it covered the other Youkai. When the dust settled down, only the demons' partially melted sword remained.

Inuyasha then turned around to check on his mate, when suddenly an arm shot out of the ground beneath him and took firm hold of his right ankle.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha managed to bellow in surprise before he was brought crashing down to the ground, loosing Tessaiga in the process.

He turned around to see the demon he had thought destroyed, pull himself out of the ground before leaping over him in the direction of Kikyo.

"DAMN!" Inuyasha cursed before he scrambled to his feet and took off after the demon.

Hearing Inuyasha curse, Kikyo swiveled around to find the demon almost upon her.

"**_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer_**!"

Kikyo saw white and red blur into the skies behind the oncoming demon, just before its blood was sprayed into the air as Inuyasha's claws slashed through it.

But, as the demon fell, it managed to push its clawed hand into her chest.

Dark black and purple power pulsed and exploded between her and the demon, flinging her backwards…

…v…

At the sound of the explosion and when he sensed the release of tainted dark Youki, Sesshoumaru turned just in time to see the miko being thrown back and the now dead demons' body, turning into ashes.

Miniscule nerves bled **_crimson_** as they raced over the white surface in intricate patterns, rushing to the gold in the center: trying to best each other in reaching their target first. The gold in the center of Sesshoumaru's eyes in the meantime hardened and glinted dangerously.

_Nothing_… got away with trying to hurt what was under his protection.

But since that demon had been destroyed by his brother, he would simply have to settle for shredding the remaining three.

When he saw the miko clutch her chest in pain and gasp for breath, the gold of his eyes disappeared of their own accord, as they were completely flooded over by crimson rage. His Youki exploded around him lifting the dust and heating up the air.

And when the gold reappeared, he had his claws sticking out of the back of the demon that had stood before him, with blood dripping down his fingers to spill on the charred ground.

His hair whipped to the side when his hand glowed green and he pulled out of the demon's chest, only to impale its face, ripping its head off from above the lower jaw.

It really was a shame that these demons apparently felt no pain and thus did not scream, for he would have enjoyed hearing their mangled cries as he shredded through each one.

Next, his acid dripping claws destroyed the metal club swung down by the buff demon. Green whips of light touched the demons skin gently… before _searing_ through its skin and bones, ripping him into vertical slices.

The last demon turned away from Sesshoumaru and leapt away in an attempt to retreat before preparing for another attack.

"**Dokkasou…**"

Crescent shaped green slits of light cut through the demon like razor sharp blades cutting through the stalk of a plant. The demon landed face down on the ground; dead. But it was only a few moments later that blood sprayed out from several places all over its prone form, and its body separated in several clean slices and came apart.

However, when the wind twisting around him died down and his aura settled, Sesshoumaru realized that he had not summoned his aura at all; at least, not consciously!

Sesshoumaru growled lowly in frustration. This was just what he needed! Yet another thing to leave him confused! And this time it had something to do with his 'own' body! Cursing the day, he was distracted from his thoughts and the carnage he had spread around him, by the sound of the miko's name being uttered by his half brother.

Turning around, he saw Inuyasha and his mate gathered around the fallen miko. The monk, the Taijiya and the fox kit, along with the fire cat, soon made their appearance and they too gathered around the smaller group.

…v…

"Kikyo! Kikyo! Are you alright?" Kagome asked concernedly, brushing away the miko's bangs and cupping the side of her face.

Inuyasha knelt down next to Kagome, who had Kikyo's head resting on her lap, and successfully controlled his fear and anger at what had happened. He watched quietly as Miroku soon knelt down in front of Kagome to check on Kikyo.

When he caught the scent of his brother suddenly coming from behind him, he turned his head back, to find him gazing down at Kikyo with impassiveness.

His attention was brought back to what was happening in front of him when she coughed.

"I am alright," she insisted and tried to sit up against Kagome's protests. Kikyo was not used to so many people fussing over her. She wasn't quite sure what had happened when the demon had made contact with her, but other than the light tightness in her chest, she felt fine.

"Kikyo Sama I think you should lie down," Miroku said tensely. "I am feeling some strange jaki coming from you."

Kikyo protested again but suddenly felt the world spin and then saw a flash of dark purple… and then nothing, as she fell unconscious.

Kagome (eeped!) as Kikyo fell backwards, before she managed to catch her and lay her on her lap once again.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted. "What's going on! What's wrong with her!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when he felt his aura bristle, at the monk- when he placed his hands on the miko to see if he could discover a reason as to why she blacked out. He ignored the slight thrum of his aura and instead wondered why he could not feel this 'jaki' that the monk mentioned. If anything, he should be more than able to sense such a thing… but he hadn't felt anything come out from the miko. Could the monk be wrong? He shifted his eyes to the monk, thinking that even though the human was a pervert at times, as he had come to learn during some of the squabbles in the group, the monk was well versed when it came to things like this.

Miroku frowned, once he stopped his examination of Kikyo. "I am not exactly sure what's wrong with her… Inuyasha," Miroku frowned again when he checked on her pulse that seemed slightly higher than usual. "But I think it is serious and we have to get her back to Kaede's village as soon as possible. I'm sure she'll know what's going on."

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "The village isn't too far away. We can make it there before midday."

"Inuyasha! Look!" Kagome's excited voice brought Inuyasha's focus back down- just in time to see her fingers that rested on Kikyo's forehead, glow a slight pink.

"Kagome, do you know what you are doing?" Inuyasha questioned as he squatted on all fours.

"Hmm…" Miroku mused while in deep thought. "I don't think Kagome is doing that Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance. "What do you mean by that!" He hated it when what was happening right in front of his eyes, was not what was actually happening!

"He… he's right Inuyasha," Kagome looked on in wonder, as the pink energy seemed to flow from her… into Kikyo. "I'm not doing anything. My power is reacting all on its own."

"Is that… possible?" Sango asked somewhat unbelievably.

Nobody answered because nobody knew, but Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, remembering how the miko's aura acted almost 'intelligently'. He doubted that Inuyasha's mate had such powers or such an aura, especially since he could only feel hers as a constant and was certain that it was untapped –as were those of most humans'. But he wondered whether the unconscious miko's aura was somehow calling upon the miko powers from the girl. Perhaps it was a good thing.

That idea had to be trampled on, because only moments later Kikyo cringed in pain in her unconscious state and tried to shy away from Kagome. Kagome jumped back and shook her fingers violently.

Sango quickly pulled Kikyo into her own lap, and that seemed to calm the unconscious miko down. "Kagome, what happened?"

"I… I think I got burned!" Kagome replied in bewilderment.

Inuyasha helped Kagome sit up before narrowing his eyes with determination. "We've wasted enough time. Let's get her to the village as soon as we can."

Once they settled Kikyo on the back of Kirara, Inuyasha helped Kagome onto his back before turning to face his brother.

"You coming!" Inuyasha looked hard at Sesshoumaru, wishing that he would say no. He still wasn't all too happy about Kikyo traveling with the cold bastard. But, he knew that Sesshoumaru was not about to abandon something that he had given his word to protect. Him and his honor, Inuyasha mentally scoffed.

Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha indifferently. Their current situation was all Inuyasha's fault. If the half breed hadn't fallen for that pathetic trick the demon used on him and made sure to kill him, then the miko would have been safe. But he, Sesshoumaru, could not do anything to vent out his frustration at his brother, because it was he who was supposed to protect the miko, and if she did get hurt, it was he who was responsible. He just never should have trusted Inuyasha to save her. The whelp still had a long way to go before he learned not to fall for such simple tricks as the one the demon had used on him.

He inwardly sighed at the thought of being delayed on their journey. And it did not help that he didn't know what was wrong with the miko, and that he had to depend on _humans_ to find out what was ailing her. 'Damn it all!'

Reigning in his rising aggravation, he grunted out an answer, "Hn!"

"Hm!" Inuyasha smirked in response, before bounding off behind the fire cat that had already left with the miko.

Sesshoumaru lets his eyes trail up to a view of the skies ahead of him, allowing the great expanse to ease his irritation. But his eyes narrowed into slits when he caught sight of the last thing he wanted to see right now.

There, right above him, was the damn white cloud in the shape of the head of a 'Giant Dog'. It had never been this close and seemed this big before. The giant head was looming down at him. Before, it had looked like the face was mocking him, but now, it seemed to regard him with a neutral gaze.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when the giant cloud thinned at the two places where the giant dog had its eyes, and when they glowed a searing white, thanks to the suns powerful rays from behind it. Taken back, Sesshoumaru couldn't help the thought that came to his mind, 'Father…'

Sesshoumaru looked down at the ground. The cloud had reminded him of the stern look that his father would give him when he knew something that he didn't. Sesshoumaru hated that particular look. Whenever his father gave him that look, it meant that there was an opportunity for him to either make his father proud, or disappoint him. And when the great Inu No Taisho would cross his arms across his chest and look down at his son impassively, it was easy to understand that he DID NOT want his son to disappoint him, and expected him to be victorious in whatever situation that arose. But, Sesshoumaru had to wonder, how was there such a situation now? 'What do you expect of me father…?'

He lifted his head again, and wasn't _too_ surprised to find that the image of the giant dog head had disappeared. Sesshoumaru scanned the skies in front of him but failed to find the cloud. It had vanished. Either that or it turned into any other normal looking cloud instead of the image of his father's intimidating gaze. As he activated his transport orb and let the blue sphere enclose him, he took one last look at the skies before lifting off and blazing a trail behind his brother.

But, if Sesshoumaru had turned and looked behind him, he would have seen the gathering of a few dark storm clouds and in the center of them… the pristine giant white dog head- reappeared, and glowing an untainted white, staring intently after him, and just beside a now formed giant frontal leg and paw… a few small **_dark_** clouds, -as they were being slowly consumed whole by the blackness in preparation for rain, come together, _to form the image- of a …**wilting**_** bellflower…**

**

* * *

**I have arrived at a descision as to how I will plan my future. As a result, I will be leaving the Country to Study Abroad. So i'll be even busier with making arrangements for that. But, as always, i'll update as soon as I possibly can. _Don't forget to review guys_, and _**if**_ I happen to drop out of contact all of a sudden, readers, don't give up on me; _**I'll be back**_... (Mwaah ahah ahahah)**  
**


	44. The Gathering Darkness

**Author's Corner**

Hey Guys. Miss me? (lol). Well I'm still in my own country; looks like I might get delayed in my plans to go abroad.

Anyways, don't worry. I will not abandon this fic. Some of you guys are worried, so don't be. I might take a little longer in-between updates, but I will definitely finish the story. Rest assured.

As to what happened to Kikyo: well you can find out in this chapter. How many of you can guess? (lol) Astute readers should have been able to make an educated guess…

Oh, and did you guys see Sesshoumaru's mom in the last chapter of the Inuyasha manga? She has the CRESCENT MOON on her forehead. No more doubts as to whom Sesshoumaru got it from. Like I was telling _Venttianne_, I can't wait for the next weeks issue. This opens a whole new world of possibilities and ideas.

But enough of my ramblimg; go on ahead to the chapter…

……

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 44 : Gathering Darkness…**

Sesshoumaru stood still, on a small inclination of green earth with few large trees surrounding him, somewhere in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. The forest parted in front of him, giving him a clear view of the swirling storm clouds in the distance and the lightning that flashed intermittently. With the wind blowing over his face, trying in vain to tangle his long gold hued hair as it flowed past him, he assessed that the storm would reach Inuyasha's forest nearing sunset.

He brought his eyelids closer together as he looked up at the soft rays of sunlight falling into this part of the forest. The golden rays of light had none of their usual bite and intensity. They were peaceful and seemed to light everything around him for the sole purpose of making the earth look more beautiful. But Sesshoumaru knew the truth and the real reason for their eventual change. They were scared. They were scared of the approaching storm and the thick dark clouds that would block the sun and cut them off. Their mellow behavior was in hopes that they could convince the storm clouds to dissipate and leave them alone to give the day its light.

But their struggles were of no concern to him. Even though he too secretly hoped that the storm would calm; he enjoyed the color of the sky and the gentle glow of the earth before a storm. It was a perfect medium, he thought. All the creatures respected this time, and it gave them the incentive to work harder and redouble their efforts in whatever they needed to do, before the great rains came and washed it all away. The creatures who did not heed this time, between the calm and the storm, sometimes not only lost the fruits of their hard work, but also had to watch sullenly, incapable of doing anything, as their hopes and dreams were washed along with it. And sometimes they paid the highest price; their very lives…

His father had died on a day like this. The great Inu No Taisho, had fallen because he had not heeded the warnings, and then the inevitable storm had come, and then the rain fell. The skies had poured that day. Many of the demons in the Western lands had told their young that the skies were crying because one of the Greatest Taiyoukai Demon Lords to be born in their lands had died. The ruling power that had made the Western Lands the strongest and most **_respected_** of all, had been claimed by the afterlife…

Hn! Fools and their foolish stories, Sesshoumaru growled inwardly. Nobody in the kingdom seemed to remember the fact that that his father died trying to save a human and their hanyou pup. No, they all forgot that part. It was all… 'He fought the great Dragon demon **_Ryuukotsusei_** and fell in battle, sealing the demon in the process.'

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes as the thoughts played through, especially the next few, as he wondered how weak his father had become in the last few days before he died, and more importantly… if his half breed brother had been able to destroy the Dragon, then why couldn't his all powerful father?

There was a simple answer to that question. It was because of that human woman who eventually birthed Inuyasha. She was what made him weak. She was what made him sacrifice…

Sesshoumaru was suddenly distracted by the sound of the wind being sliced through by a rotating blade. Drawing out Tenseiga as late as possible he slashed forward and deflected the curved spinning blade, and watched it head once again into the forest. He growled in annoyance when his keen eyesight recognized the blade as it made a second attempt to slice through him. This time he sliced his sword downwards, embedding the blade into the ground a few feet in front of him, preventing it from returning to its hidden wielder.

"Have I not told you before that I do not like your particular type of greeting, Juru?" Sesshoumaru calmly stated, though the person he was speaking to could clearly tell that he was annoyed.

"Aww… come on Sesshoumaru!" a voice slightly less deep than Sesshoumaru's own, grumbled from somewhere in the forest, his voice echoing smoothly through the trees. "Did you really have to end it so soon? We were just about to start having some fun. Well… at least I was. Hah! Hah! Ha!"

"Hm! Indeed…" Sesshoumaru didn't bother hiding his annoyance this time.

A _shadow_, erupted from the very tops of the forest before effortlessly leaping across a cluster of trees and landing in front of him, next to the rooted blade- in a crouched position, revealing itself… to be none other than Jurunetsu, the eldest son of the Lord of the South.

Imagining that he was surrounded by hundreds of beautiful demonessess, all fawning over him, he plucked his blade from the ground and spun it stylishly before locking it into his sword held across his back and pushing it down till only one curved edge was visible. Juru, as he was called by the many that knew him well, was a very good looking Sea Dragon Demon. His eyes were a dark shiny blue that glinted seductively in the sunlight. His long flowing hair that reached up to his lower back was a bright golden yellow with several sharp locks standing up like spikes on the front of the right side of his head while long locks flowed down the left side till they reached below his eye to stop just above his lower jaw.

He was of the same stature as Sesshoumaru, but his shoulders and arms were slightly more buff and his legs were built like steel –since in his true demon form he stood on his hind legs more often than not. He had a thick dark blue line that made three curves to form an image of a wave, on each side of his cheek with a clawed hand of a blue dragon cutting across it in a downwards motion. On the left side of his neck was another birthmark in the image of a head of a dragon, also blue in color, with two silver horns atop its head, as it gazed on in silent contemplation. This particular marking, had an instant effect on the ladies, and was something that Juru was very proud of. It gave off the impression of silent- commanding- power, which women admired, and for this he was grateful, because even though he was powerful, his jaunty attitude and inability to remain silent for more than a short while, did not give him a very commanding presence and greatly reduced that air of mystery about him.

He was dressed in a light blue haori that had a spiraling yellow dragon at the back and two silver claws at the front, and wore pants of a darker shade of blue tucked into his almost knee length black boots. A white sash, with its ends trialing down his right side -from the knot at his waist up to near mid thigh, was painted with small sunflowers in the middle. He wore no armor, complaining that it ruined his good looks and cramped his style.

After the overly dramatic scene on the forest floor, he stood up to his full height, which was about an inch shorter than Sesshoumaru, and turned his sparkling blue eyes to regard the Lord of the West, his longtime friend (though he never says it out loud because of the death glares that Sesshoumaru would give him). They had known each other from the time the two learnt to walk, and even though Sesshoumaru changed, he remained the mischievous, don't forget- _good looking_, demon, that he was since he was a hatchling.

Juru felt many things for Sesshoumaru, out of which one was fear –though he would die before he admitted it, and another was jealousy. There was only one demon that Juru thought he had competition with in getting the ladies, and that demon was Sesshoumaru. 'Silent and Mysterious?' Check! 'Devilishly handsome?' Check! 'Powerful?' Check! 'Commanding presence?' Double check!

Juru thought it was fortunate that demonessess were sometimes too scared of Sesshoumaru to get close enough to flirt with him. All the more for him, he thought with smug satisfaction. But of course, of all these things that he was jealous about, there was one thing that stood out.

It was that damn hair of Sesshoumaru's!

Oh, how he wished he had that silvery white hair that changed from pure white to pure silver, and everything in between, depending on the light that Sesshoumaru was standing under. This was so unfair! If he had that silvery white hair then there would be no doubt as to who the best looking demon in all the lands would be. And even in his true demon form, a mane of dangerous silver hair flowing behind him, was much better than a bright yellow, which when he thought about it, made him look funny instead of intimidating and deadly.

And thus, every time they met, he would attempt to chop off some of Sesshoumaru's hair with his blade, in false pretense of attacking him for the heck of it. He doubted Sesshoumaru would look as good, if his hair fell no longer than his neck. And it really was irksome to know that since all Inu Youkai allow their hair to grow, Sesshoumaru himself would not look to cut it any time soon. Oh well! The next time, he promised himself, he would definitely cut Sesshoumaru's hair by at least half. There was the possibility that Sesshoumaru, even though his friend …would kill him for it, but… if it meant that he could die more handsome than Sesshoumaru… then it was worth it!

It was when Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him that he focused his thoughts away from his next brilliant plot to rid Sesshoumaru of his hair, and focused instead on the surroundings.

"Hey!" Juru exclaimed. "Isn't this little Inuyasha's Forest!"

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned at the sight of the demon looking around the forest. This was not the first time that Juru went somewhere and didn't realize where he was until later on. That is not to say that Juru got lost frequently, but it was just that he usually didn't give much attention to where he landed himself. It was one of the things about Juru that his father, the Lord of the Southern Lands, was trying desperately to vanquish. And clearly, it appeared that he wasn't having much success.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me Juru?"

Juru turned around to face Sesshoumaru with a smile. "Oh, I saw your transport orb and followed. Hey, how's the little munchkin? I haven't seen the little one in _ages_."

Juru got a faraway look and Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to sigh.

"You saw Rin just last winter," Sesshoumaru supplied calmly. "Now answer my first question."

"Hm?" Juru scratched his head absently. "What was that question again?"

This time Sesshoumaru did growl openly.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! What I'm doing here…" Juru crossed his arms across his chest, a sure sign that he was trying to hide his nervousness.

Sesshoumaru immediately narrowed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well Sesshoumaru… Actually, the thing is… You know this…"

"Spit it out Juru!" Sesshoumaru directed a glare at the son of the Lord of the South.

"Fine! Fine!" Juru muttered in a huff. "You don't have to get all antsy about it!"

Juru sighed before turning to face the distant dark clouds. "Father and the other Lords have heard about this Bakarryuu character and his hunt for the Seven Orbs or something. They say it's serious. Very serious! And they want to know why you haven't told them anything about it?"

Sesshoumaru kept his steady gaze on the distant horizon as Juru turned to face him.

"The orbs, most if not all, are said to be hidden in my lands," Sesshoumaru explained, though inwardly he thought he didn't need to. But since Juru was more than likely sent in place of the Lord of the South himself, to question him, hoping that he wouldn't see it as a sign of disrespect, he would grace them with an explanation. "It is of no concern to the other Lords and I will handle this myself."

"Don't give me that crap Sesshoumaru!" Juru voiced angrily. "You said the same thing about that Naraku fiend. You were almost obsessed about killing the vile thing yourself, saying that he insulted you and therefore should die by your hands and that you didn't want any of the other Lords to interfere. They respected that and gave you what you wanted. But damn you Sesshoumaru, this is much more serious! If what my father and the court elders say is correct, these orb thingies have more than enough power to bring all the lands to their knees."

Sesshoumaru glared at Juru, but Juru wasn't about to let up.

"This is more important than one of your personal _Conquests_ Sesshoumaru," Juru continued heatedly. "We are all at risk here! So you damn well better let us in on what's going on, since you seem to know so much!"

Sesshoumaru returned to staring at the stormy horizon and Juru was just about to start shouting again, when Sesshoumaru spoke. He explained all what was going on; about Shirinousai, the legend, Bakarryuu, importantly the human miko and her powers and lastly his part in all of this. Juru listened intently, never once interrupting except to let out an occasional sound of awe when there was mention of the extent of the powers involved in all of this, or a miserable sigh at some bad news.

"Well… sounds like it's more serious than we thought," Juru said, as he looked down at the ground with narrowed eyes.

"Tell your father and the other Lords this, Juru," Sesshoumaru spoke sternly. "They are allowed to interfere, only if it involves an incident in their lands. They are not to get involved in any confrontation with Bakarryuu's forces if it is in the Western Lands unless I so specifically request it."

Juru glared at Sesshoumaru, but when the Inu Youkai's gaze hardened, he decided not to push it anymore. There was nothing more dangerous than a dog hell bound on protecting its territory on its own. And unless it was as a result of a successful attempt on Sesshoumaru's hair, he did not want anything else to be the cause of his death by the hands of a pissed off Inu Taiyoukai just because he didn't know when to back off. He had a long life ahead of him after all and plenty of women to romance, and it would be a shame to give all that up just because he tried to tell Sesshoumaru that he was acting like a stubborn, well… _dog_!

"Fine… fine! I'll tell father and the other Lords that you wanted your space," Juru said with an off handed shrug. "So where is this all powerful miko anyway? And what are you doing in little Inuyasha's forest? I thought you couldn't stand to be near him?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened at the memory of the miko falling after the surprise attack. "The miko has been injured, and the humans in the village are attempting to help her."

Juru scowled. "That still doesn't explain why you'd come all the way here to little Inuyasha's…"

Sesshoumaru refused to sigh in misery when Juru had trailed off with a knowing surprised look on his face; realizing that the Sea Dragon Demon had recollected a piece of information regarding the miko and…

"It's the same miko that sealed little Inuyasha to the tree isn't it!" the Southern Lord's son exclaimed in shock and wonder. "I heard about that story. She bound him to a tree for fifty years or something. Huh! I can't believe I didn't realize up until now that she was the same one that was involved with the whole Jewel of Four Souls and Naraku."

Sesshoumaru ignored Juru and the comments he made to himself.

"So… little Inuyasha is helping her now…?" Juru furrowed an eyebrow in slight confusion.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the clear skies right above him, "He and some of his human friends are… trying to."

…ooo…

Kaede looked down at Kikyo from where she was standing more than a few feet away, worry etched in her face, "I don't think I can help her."

Miroku, who was kneeling next to Kikyo as she lay unconscious and shivering on the blankets that had been laid down at the center of the hut, nodded his head in understanding. For the past half an hour or so Kaede had tried unsuccessfully to get near Kikyo. Every time Kaede got too close to her, Kikyo would shiver violently and tighten her eyes in pain, even in her unconscious state, and Kaede's own miko powers would start reacting unnaturally. Both he and Kaede had come to the agreement that a foreign entity had infected Kikyo in a manner that neither of them could understand nor solve. But it was clear that whatever it was, it was affecting Kikyo's miko Powers and somehow weakening it, and thus whenever an outside body that had miko power got too close or touched her, Kikyo's failing miko power would try to absorb it to counteract whatever it was that was causing the disruption on the inside. However, when this happened, her body would start to burn up and she would go rigid with pain. With the exception of Kaede and Kagome, everyone else seemed to be able to get near her, even Shipphou and Kirara who were both full demons.

"Miroku! What's going on in there?" Inuyasha, who was forced outside the hut by Kaede, shouted out. "Is she okay?"

Kaede sighed. "I shall go and calm Inuyasha," she said as she began walking towards the entrance to the hut. "See what you can do. You may be her… last hope for surviving this."

"I will try my best," Miroku assured with a nod of his head, as he watched Kaede mask her worry and concern before stepping out of the hut. He then turned back to check on Kikyo's pulse, 'But… I don't think I can do anything either…'

Pushing aside all negative thoughts, Miroku let his hands -palms facing downwards, hover back and forth over Kikyo's body, trying to establish a particular point where the dark jaki was strongest.

He failed miserably in his attempts.

Wiping the sweat off his brows with his sleeve, he leaned against the wall of the hut and heaved out a tired sigh. He drowned out the noises of Kagome, Sango and Kaede trying to calm Inuyasha and stop him from barging into the hut.

He was just about to close his eyes in frustration when he heard Kikyo whimpering. He quickly scooted towards her and listened intently to see if she was saying something. And after a short while, he did hear her whimper out something, but it was definitely the last thing he expected her to utter, in her state of unconsciousness no less!

"…Se… Sessh… Sesshoumaru………"

Miroku blinked.

"…Sesshoumaru!"

This time he was sure that that was what she said. Things got quiet outside as Inuyasha must have undoubtedly heard her utterance too.

'Why would she call Sesshoumaru of all people?' Miroku wondered. It could be assumed that Sesshoumaru knew more about her situation, or at least the state of her powers because he was there when she was able to use it.

"Kikyo Sama, do you want me to bring Sesshoumaru Sama here?" Miroku placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from writhing.

"…Sessh..oumaru…" Kikyo whimpered in pain as tears escaped her tightly clenched eyes and trailed down the sides of her face.

Miroku needed no more convincing, though… he wasn't sure what Sesshoumaru could possibly do to help her.

…o…

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Sango asked curiously.

"I… I think so, because I heard it too," Kagome decided to answer. "She just called for, 'Sesshoumaru'."

Inuyasha growled. "She must be delirious. She has no idea what she is saying. She's unconscious for crying out loud!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku walked out of the hut. "I need you to go and get Sesshoumaru."

"What!" Inuyasha looked ready to clobber the monk.

"Inuyasha, perhaps Sesshoumaru maybe able to help Kikyo Sama," Miroku said in attempts to placate the hanyou who had his ears twitching in aggravation.

"What makes you think that bastard can help her?" Inuyasha advanced on Miroku and Kagome had to hold him back.

Miroku got a serious look to his face after which he placed his hands within his sleeves and crossed them across his chest. "There is apparently nothing that neither I nor Kaede Sama can do for her. And I don't think that Kikyo Sama can hold on for much longer. But Sesshoumaru might know of a way to help her. It's either that or nothing, Inuyasha. Your choice."

"Sesshoumaru's sword!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, making everyone look at her. "The sword… it can bring her back to life, if… if she… you know…"

Miroku shook his head, having already considered what the famed Tenseiga could do, or in this case… probably could not. "Kikyo Sama does not have an ordinary soul anymore, Kagome," he explained. "Her soul was given to her by the Shikon No Tama. I doubt that the Tenseiga, as powerful as it is, would be able to save such a soul. Her soul is simply not _natural_…"

"Oh…" Kagome looked down, trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"Like I said Inuyasha," Miroku once again turned a hard gaze to Inuyasha. "Your choice…"

Inuyasha crossed his own arms across his chest defiantly but reluctantly gave the matter some thought. The way things looked, Kikyo was in a very serious situation. Casting a glance at his mate, he resolved that though he might have failed Kikyo once, he was not about to let that happen a second time. And if it meant that his arrogant brother might be able to help her, then he would… go ask him for _help_. It would be the first time, and he hoped it would be the last.

Kagome seemed to understand his thoughts and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "For Kikyo," she urged him.

Inuyasha sighed before nodding his head. "I don't know whether that bastard will help or not, or whether he'll come at all since he refuses to step foot in this _human_ village. But, I'll try."

Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Kaede, watched with apprehension as Inuyasha bounded off in search of his brother …about to put his pride down for the sake of the woman _he once loved_…

…ooo…

"Well speaking of the little guy…" Juru looked to the forest behind Sesshoumaru. "Looks like little Inuyasha is coming in search of you."

Sesshoumaru's already narrowed eyes slipped to the extreme right, "Indeed."

"Do you think he'll remember me?" Juru asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sesshoumaru's eyes focused on the blonde headed demon in front of him. "I doubt it," he answered. "He was too small to remember you."

"Hmm!" Juru thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "So are you going to let me say hello to him?"

All Juru got for an answer was a low growl and a glare.

Juru sighed dejectedly. "Fine… fine! I'll hide in the trees till he's gone," Juru muttered under his breath, complaining about dogs and their personal issues, as he leapt up into the roof of the forest to conceal himself.

…

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's voice bellowed before he tore out through the thickness of the forest. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to cringe from having his ears exposed to the loud and grating noise that was Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"What do you want half breed?" Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a side ways glance and nothing more. He resisted the urge to smirk when Inuyasha's eyes seemed to burn in anger. 'So he is here to ask for help. This should be most interesting.'

Inuyasha huffed and closed his eyes with a tilt of his head. Damn it all! Why did he have to come and ask Sesshoumaru for help? The stuck up bastard was definitely going to rub this in. And even if he did go ahead and ask Sesshoumaru for help, there was a very good chance that it would all be for nothing because he might just plain refuse to do anything.

"It's Kikyo," Inuyasha finally replied, in a voice that he was trying hard to keep rough and uninterested. "Miroku says that you might be able to help her because you know more about her powers than we do."

Sesshoumaru allowed a miniscule smile to form upon his face, "Are you asking for my help, Inuyasha?"

"Don't go there Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha roared before stomping right up to Sesshoumaru and standing face to face with him. It would have been even slightly more intimidating if Inuyasha was as tall as Sesshoumaru was. "You are supposed to protect her and see to her safety. So just… go and see what you can do!"

A gust of wind later, Inuyasha was being methodically lifted off the ground as Sesshoumaru's fingers had wrapped around his neck, and elevated him higher and higher into the air.

"You are the one who failed to protect her you pitiful hanyou!" Sesshoumaru's low voice rose into the sky in a chilling dance and made its way up to Inuyasha's ears, as he struggled to break free. "I should have known better than to trust you to see to the miko's protection while I kept the demons at bay. You shame the blood of our father by having fallen for such a simple demon trick. But what else is to be expected from a hanyou like you?"

Sesshoumaru's aura expanded around him when he sensed that Juru was about to come to the rescue of Inuyasha, warning him to stay out of this. His eyes focusing once again on his half brother, he released his grip and let him fall to the ground on his butt.

"However, it is my responsibility to see to her well being, for the time at least," Sesshoumaru continued, staring down at his brother, who was rubbing his neck and scowling up at him. At least the half breed knew when to keep his mouth shut, Sesshoumaru noticed with an inward smirk. "Unfortunately… there is nothing that I can do for the miko. I could not sense any of the dark jaki that the monk mentioned, nor could I feel anything abnormal –except for the irregular pulses in her aura, which seems to be crumbling in on itself."

"Ha!" Inuyasha looked up at him confusedly. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to slaughter Inuyasha for his stupidity, where he sat on the ground.

"It simply means that I do not know what is wrong with her and therefore… I can do nothing to help her."

Inuyasha kept silent for a while as he stood and contemplated over what Sesshoumaru had said. "So you're not even going to try!" Inuyasha finally shouted, scaring the birds out of the trees and making a certain demon hidden among the tops of the trees, cringe in pain and cover his hears.

Sesshoumaru ignored the outburst, "There is no point in doing so. Even though the miko has inhuman powers, she still has the body of a human and I do not know nearly as enough about them to find a cure or the source of her ailment."

Inuyasha huffed and began pacing around in front of him. Sesshoumaru watched impassively, and thought of how Juru must now surely be complaining to himself about the risks of his hair being tangled up in the branches of the trees.

"You know…" Inuyasha paused and looked Sesshoumaru full in the eye. "…she keeps calling _your_ name, even though she's unconscious."

That got Sesshoumaru's attention, as well as Juru's, and while Sesshoumaru thought it odd, Juru was thinking it to be very, VERY interesting.

"And I don't know why she would," Inuyasha cocked his head to a side. "But you could at least go see her."

"Hm!" Sesshoumaru smirked uninterestedly. "Why would I want to do that?"

"BECAUSE SHE IS GOING TO DIE IF SOMEBODY DOESN"T DO SOMETHING TO HELP HER!" Inuyasha roared out, his voice half full of fury and the other half… full of hurt.

…:…:…

In the place where darkness ruled, deep within Sesshoumaru, giant crimson eyes snapped open at hearing those words. The voice of the creature that had been locked up since the moment it came to be, let out a low growl that rumbled like thunder, as it narrowed its eyes in clear agitation.

The demon beast that lay asleep in its holding place far below, rested peacefully through the thunderous sounds of its greater form, ignoring whatever it was that the locked up creature was displeased about.

The Demon Blood Beast, failed to move an inch of its essence. The chains that were holding it down, preventing the creature from even standing, trembled, but didn't give due to Sesshoumaru's centuries of training and his powerful mind and will power. Knowing the effort was futile, for now, the powerful creature unwillingly resigned to watching the events that were taking place outside.

…:…:…

…ooo…

Miroku wiped Kikyo's forehead with a wet cloth in hopes of cooling her off, even a little. 'It looks as if Sesshoumaru is not about to come Kikyo Sama,' Miroku thought with a sigh as he watched the miko whimper and tremble in her sleep. 'He probably does not want to enter a human village. Either that or… he knows he can't help you either.'

…:v:…

Deep within Kikyo, a dark power tries to corrupt her and destroy her from the inside out. But even though this struggle is inside her, the battle takes place within an almost unreachable plane of existence. The demon power and the power of Purity fight in the **_realm of the souls_**. They war against each other in the realm… of _Kikyo's_ soul…

This place was, since of recent, full of light with the bright pink sphere; Kikyo's soul, reveling in its completion and its peace. But then, when the demon made contact with her and the dark jaki exploded… the powerful soul that was hiding in the demon body, transferred itself into her. And now, having made its way into the plane of existence of her soul, it was seeking to destroy her…

…Where there was once light, now what looked like dark storm clouds floated like a churning sea of black. Where there was nothing, now a jagged surface resembling a rocky terrain, served as the place where the two souls would fight. What was once the bright pink sphere, had taken the form of a faceless image of a maiden…

The dark soul, once it entered this realm and assumed the shape of a gargantuan black dragon with polluted purple eyes, towered over the figure of the glowing maiden.

The dragon stood on its hind legs while its clawed hands were clenched at its sides. Rearing its head back, it spread its giant wings and breathed out a stream of dark jaki.

The glowing maiden avoided the burst of dark power and stretched out her hands, upon which rays of purification power sped out of them and seared through the non existent air to hit the dragon full on.

The dragon however bought forward one of its giant wings, and covered half of its body, successfully rendering the pure souls' attack, useless.

The pure soul was so much more powerful than this, but recent events; the appearance of Inuyasha, then learning that he was mated, had weakened her mind and will power considerably, just as a certain demon Lord had predicted;

**Flashback _(Reader)_**_; **Chapter 41 : Memories under a Night Sky**_

_Kikyo remained silent for a while, before saying, "I can never forget him Sesshoumaru."_

_Sesshoumaru looked up into the skies, an image of his glorious father passing across his mind. "Understandable," he said in a slightly less cold tone. "…You only have to forget what he meant to you."_

"_I don't think I can do that." her fingers tightened around his arm that held her around her middle, as she remembered the white haired hanyou, and the times they spent together._

"_Then for as long as you don't, you will be weak, and presumably… will keep growing weaker."_

**End Flashback**

But not even he would have assumed such to be the consequences of that weakness; Kikyo was about to have her soul crushed…

The dragon charged at the image of the maiden and made a swipe at her. The faceless figure pulled back, but the dragon opened its mouth wide and released an entire storm of dark power; _dark power that only a dark soul of a **minion** from the **second power orb**, could have_.

The glowing maiden was thrown back before her giant figure crashed into the side of a jagged mountain –another of the dark soul's creations. The pure soul could not last much longer. Its physical body was already weak and heated up, and it was only a matter of time before it could no longer keep up with this strain and either blow up because of the colliding energies or just shut down completely.

…:v:…

Miroku fell back on his behind when the dark jaki that had only remained within Kikyo's body up until now, shot out of her and crackled around her skin in dark shades of purple. Not many moments passed before her skin started to glow a faint pink; an obvious attempt of her miko powers to battle the dark power, though it was not nearly effective.

'It's getting worse!' Miroku realized in alarm, though he had been expecting this for sometime now. He fisted his hands in frustration. 'If I only knew what was happening to her…!'

……

* * *

Author's _Bottom_ Corner

This chapter kind sets the scene. Kinda Sucked apples? I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. Thanks for the reviews (including the ones for 'Goodbye my Sweet Kikyo'). Looking forward to any reviews for this one too. Till next time then… :) (Off to deal with embassy paperwork (sigh) )


	45. The Cracked 'Seal'

**Author's Corner**

Hey all. Thanks for the many reviews, people (old and new). :) Keep em coming. (heh heh)

In a book composed mainly of white pages, with some in different colors to indicate the level of intensity and such, this chapter is the color 'Crimson'.

This is one of my better chapters I think. (glares) You'd better appreciate it… (lol).

**Point to Note**

This chapter is a direct continuation from the last. Although you don't have to, it; the content, would make a lot more sense if you re-read the last chapter and then immediately moved to this one. (But like I said: Only if you want to.)

AND SO, ANOTHER MYSTERY is UNVEILED, only for ANOTHER SECRET to TAKES IT'S PLACE…

…l…

…l…

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 45 : The Cracked Seal**

**T:…'_The first release of_ _the_ Deadly Crimson Power'…:T**

"I'm telling you now Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha stated angrily. "If she doesn't make it, I don't ever want to see your face again!"

His older brother, Sesshoumaru, studied him for several moments before responding, "That would be… most acceptable."

Inuyasha considered attacking Sesshoumaru for a second there, but thought that it was not worth it and shot him a cold glare, before leaping away, back through the forest, and back to the dying miko…

"I forgot how much of a cold bastard you were," Juru dropped out of the trees and remarked casually. "No wonder little Inuyasha hates you. And you do everything you can to make sure he always hates you."

Slight red tinted Sesshoumaru's golden orbs as he looked Juru in the eye. Juru stood firm without backing off.

Sesshoumaru's voice came out like smooth velvet that could creep around your neck unaware, before choking you to death, "You know nothing about what I do or why I do it, fool. And you would do well to never interfere with whatever that comes between Inuyasha and me."

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles in warning, ready to attack if the Sea Dragon Youkai dared to say another word about the matter.

Juru had plenty to say, naturally, but he was not strong enough to take on Sesshoumaru and win. Oh, he really wanted to beat that dog into the ground, but Sesshoumaru's now crackling aura, easily told all of who was the stronger of the two. And if there was one thing that he, the eldest son of the Lord of the South, and the oldest offspring of the other two Lords learnt, was that when Sesshoumaru got really ticked off and you got on his nerves, you had best be prepared to be mauled by a rabid dog; a dog that exuded wave over wave of power that comes from the blood of the almighty Inu No Taisho himself.

No, Juru definitely didn't want to get into a fight with Sesshoumaru now. Besides, his hair would become all messed up, and he just couldn't have that now, could he? Oh no no no! His _hair_ always came first.

When Sesshoumaru saw that the sea dragon demon was not about to back off, but was not about to attack either, he allowed his demon to retreat back into its holding place, but kept his _aura expanded around him_.

After several moments of silence, where Sesshoumaru had gone back to staring at the soft sunlight as it hit the brown barks of the trees, and Juru studied Sesshoumaru through the cover of his bangs, the dragon demon broke the silence, "So there is nothing that you can do for her huh?"

"Nothing that I know of," Sesshoumaru replied.

Juru sighed. "But you said that she was going to play a major part in destroying this Bakarryuu creature. How do you think that's going to work out when she is dead?"

Sesshoumaru looked pointedly at Juru, "I am well aware of the consequences of her death. Still, there is nothing I can do."

Juru was about to speak again when he was interrupted. It wasn't Sesshoumaru or any other creature hiding in the trees that interrupted him. His interruption came in the form of a Pulsing Tenseiga! Both demons looked down at the sword that hung by the Inu Youkai's waist.

"Heh! Your swords acting up again," Juru stated the obvious with a snort. It was a well known fact among the highest level of Youkai, who were the Lords and their immediate family, that Sesshoumaru inherited a sword that '_acted up'_ from time to time. No one ever knows of what exactly goes on between the Current Lord of the Western Lands and the sword that he inherited from his late father, but they had come to learn and even witnessed on a few rare occasions: Sesshoumaru become all _irritated_ and _grouchy_ after the sword would pulse at his side. Sesshoumaru seemed to be the only one to possess such an, _abnormal_ sword. It would always be most enjoyable to see the indifferent Sesshoumaru loose his cool thanks to a sword, which was a feat that only those who were foolish enough to seek death would dare do.

Sesshoumaru ignored Juru's tease, just as he ignored most of whatever the Sea dragon Youkai said, and placed his palm on the sword. 'It had better not be telling me what I think it is about to tell me,' Sesshoumaru thought, mildly frustrated. Much to his chagrin, he, soon after Inuyasha left, unwittingly found his mind showing him images of the miko snuggled up in his arms, sleeping peacefully… feeling completely _safe_.

And now she was dying. For some strange reason, it reminded him of his father. **_He had yet to discover why…_**

Tenseiga radiated a constant glow as Sesshoumaru rested his palm on its hilt. 'Damn it,' Sesshoumaru cursed.

"What's going on? Is it saying something?" Juru questioned, his interest piqued.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind came in from the direction of the approaching storm and pushed violently against Sesshoumaru, flinging his hair back, before rushing through the forest behind him, heading towards the village and the miko who was fighting for her soul.

"Gaah!" Juru exclaimed, holding his hands out in front of his face. "My HAIR!"

Sesshoumaru ignored the demon who was flailing about trying to escape the wind, 'idiot!', and turned his head back in the direction of the village. 'Tenseiga wants me to go to her?' And then what? Watch her die? See the consequences of his… failure to protect her? And not only that: he had to enter a village filled with filthy disgusting humans to get to her? 'I think not!'

Once Juru made sure that his hair was, _tangle free_, he turned his attention back to a _frowning_ Sesshoumaru, "Damn it Sesshoumaru! What's with your sword anyway? And do you always get these weird mystical winds wherever you go? It's just plain unnatural. Of course that's why it's _mystical_, but still!"

Juru paused mid-rant, when he saw Sesshoumaru looking in the direction of the forest behind him, "You know, you should just go."

Sesshoumaru growled before turning away from the forest, "I will not."

…:…:…

**The great creature growled angrily, its red eyes flashing a darker crimson; it was not pleased with Sesshoumaru's words.**

…:…:…

"You're acting like a stubborn brat Sesshoumaru," Juru accused, pointing a finger at him. "And you're supposed to be the level headed one!"

Juru suddenly stopped before he could insult Sesshoumaru again, when he felt the temperature of the air increase. He looked at Sesshoumaru wearily but found no trace of crimson in his steel golden orbs. In the next few moments, he felt the temperature increase even further. The hair at the back of his neck began to rise up. And shortly after that, all his alarms went off and his instincts were screaming at him to run… to escape… to flee… because there was a feral and incredible power rising. He unconsciously took a step back, but it was then that he realized that he had stepped away from Sesshoumaru, who was gazing at him impassively with an arched eyebrow.

"Easy! Easy… Sesshoumaru!" Juru tried to placate the demon in front of him; the demon from which he could feel this feral… frightening power, coming from. "I was just joking about the whole 'stubborn brat' thing."

Sesshoumaru eyed Juru curiously, wondering 'what the hell' had gotten into the Sea Dragon demon. 'Did he find out his hair is falling off?'

Juru was now visibly sweating, feeling almost too weak as the burning demon power overwhelmed his senses. And when he thought he could stand no more, his instincts kicked in and made the choice for him as to whether he should try and calm Sesshoumaru or take the risk and run -even though that was the worst thing to do where dog demons were concerned.

With an explosion of his own Youki, Juru leapt back and shot onto the highest branch of the nearest tree.

"What's gotten into you Juru?" Sesshoumaru asked from below. He had never felt Juru emit these amounts of fear before, and look this… scared?

Juru was about to leap away again when he heard Sesshoumaru talking to him, clear and smooth. That was not possible? When demons flew into rage like this and emitted this amounts of power, they were only able to growl and talk in the demon tongue or through telepathy. But Sesshoumaru…?

Juru turned around on the branch that he was rigidly perched on and gazed down at Sesshoumaru with suspicion.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong with you Juru?"

Juru's eyes bulged out of his sockets. What was wrong with him! He wasn't the one who had his aura setting the forest ablaze with this crazy powerful Youki.

Juru's eyes then widened in realization, "You don't feel it do you?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, before coldly regarding the demon in the trees, "Feel what?"

…ooo…

An old bald headed demon sat in his meditative posture with his legs crossed beneath him, as his extremely long, thick yellow beard, slithered along the grassy ground –holding his body high up above the ground, carrying him through the forest. Eventually the yellow beard, with its passenger, slithered towards a small clearing that led to a high cliff with an immense forest stretching out below it.

"Ah! Inuyasha's forest!" the old man exclaimed cheerfully as his beard coiled below him in layers, before setting him down on it, giving him a high vantage point with which to see the expanse of the forest. "Now, to find what brought me here. Hmm, I can feel it in the air. Today is going to be a most interesting day."

The jolly old demon stroked a small length of his beard twice, as he cast a slow glance over the sea of green with a childish excitement sparkling in his eyes. Earlier in the day, he had received a _vision_, so to speak, concerning a certain demon Lord; the demon Lord Sesshoumaru, to be exact. Usually his visions of an event that was about to take place, were clear and quite easy for him to both understand and realize its significance.

But today's vision?

Today's vision had been different. Where the images were usually clear and vibrant, today's images had been foggy and distorted. Several times the sequence of images had blacked out into complete darkness, before the vision would resume again, but from somewhere else. And at the instances when he saw nothing but darkness, he would hear a terrifying sound. The sound, much like a roar, boasted of fierce raw power, unrestrained terror, and in all… something to be very, _very_ afraid of, no matter who or what you were.

From what he understood of the distorted images, they portrayed a great power that had been _sealed_ away and put in a state of eternal sleep. He couldn't be certain as to whether the power was evil or not, but what he was sure of… was that it was needed. The seal _had_ to be broken and the power _had_ to be set free. But the seal, unfortunately or fortunately –depending on how you looked at it, was impossible to break.

But through a few of his past visions, he had come to learn that there was now a possibility that- even though nothing could break the seal from the outside, it could be periodically broken down from the inside out.

The great power had already been awoken! That much was certain. But it was also obvious that its' prison seal was very powerful, perhaps the most powerful of its type. The power was bound and chained with no escape. But, in today's vision, along with the knowledge he had from yet another few before today, he came to learn that there was indeed 'something' that could call upon all the power's might to break free from its prison. This 'something' as fate would have it, was capable of calling out to the very essence of the great power and its call was something that the power responded to with an unbelievable fierceness, and that was the _key_.

The only way to break the seal was for the great power to act with complete fierceness, bringing out all its might and power. And slowly, ever so slowly, every time the great power would hear that call, it would fight against its bonds and struggle to break free. And today, it would get another step closer to its freedom. Today it was going to find a way to allow a small part of it to escape its cage. Today, it would for the first time, see a fraction of its power simmer in the _outside_ _world_- where it had been never allowed to set foot on.

And today… all those who would have the misfortune of feeling it, would experience a touch of its almighty power… and cower in fear as they were meant to.

And this old demon was here to catch a glimpse of this wonderful occurrence. Oh, he was very excited –the possibility that this great power, if it did indeed manage to break the seal and escape, could destroy a whole lot more than a single empire, not in the least bothering him at the moment. Senile old man!

"Ahh…!" the old demon clapped his hands together. "It's time!"

The wise, albeit _crazy_ old demon, took a deep calming breadth. His eyes then gradually began to lose some of their glow in their fully opened state. A few short moments later, the very center of his forehead began to glow, emitting a white light. Through the white light, something akin to vertical eyelids opened up to reveal a glowing circle -the size of a small ring and the color of gold- in the middle, rotating at a very slow but constant pace. Then the glowing ring slowly began to rotate faster and faster before a piercing white light broke through from the middle of it… and the old demon entered sight through his 'third '(O)' eye'.

His 'third '(O)' eye' zoomed into the forest and zipped through the trees, darting this way and that, sometimes going beneath a low bush and sometimes going straight over the top of a tall tree, before finally following a single ray of sunlight into a small clearing, where two demons, Taiyoukai's to be exact, were conversing. Well it was more… one was doing all the talking while the other was listening -or half listening would be more accurate. He didn't recognize the demon that was doing the talking, but Sesshoumaru was easily identified and was the center of focus.

The right half of his vision through the 'third '(O)' eye' was slowly washed down by a waterfall of darkness. And as the sounds from the left side slowly faded, his ears were suddenly overwhelmed by the sound of that terrible roar. Suddenly giant crimson eyes flashed open before disappearing into the mist of blackness just as quickly. The sound of the thundering roar disappeared too, but before the voices from the left side of his vision became audible and clear, he heard the sounds of someone whimpering in pain. It was the cries of a female. The cries were then muted and in its stead, he heard the crackling of some sort of energy, but it was loud enough to sound like lightning and thunder as it flared across a dark sky.

The darkened right side was then suddenly assaulted by a piercing pink beam of light only for it to crackle powerlessly before being consumed by a jaded dark purple that was almost black. Then, once again, there was nothing but complete blackness in the right half of his vision. The voices from the left half then became slightly clear. Then momentarily, the darkened half was lit ablaze with a powerful thick blue light. The blue light slowly faded to reveal a thin blade against the same previous dark background.

'The Tenseiga…' the old demon noted without too much surprise. And then both halves focused in on the two images of the same sword, on the right side- one floating in the darkness and on the left side- one hanging at the waist of the Taiyoukai in white. And then both the swords pulsed, delivering a message, or rather, making a request… 'Or was it an order?'

Both halves then zoomed out to show the Taiyoukai refuse the sword in one, and the sword loose some of its unearthly blue glow in the other. Not moments past after the Taiyoukai's refusal, did the darkness try to consume the sword on the right. The Tenseiga though easily fought it off before turning a hazy white and shooting off from view. _Immediately_ after the swords disappearance, the darkness grew in its thickness and then the crimson eyes reappeared, larger than before and they flashed a heavy red and the old demons ears were almost split apart from the roar of pure rage that echoed in the darkness, making the darkness itself whirl and tremble in fear.

'Hmm… Tenseiga…' the old demon remembered its pulse and the indication that it was giving out a message, of some sort. The sword had much more to do with this; with the great power, than he had first thought. It appeared that even though Sesshoumaru _tried_ to avoid answering the swords' call, the great power reacted almost immediately to it, especially in regard, to what it knew about the female in distress. 'And the Tenseiga is aware of the call from the outside entity that the great power reacts to… and it is not against it!'

The right half of the vision through his 'third '(O)' eye', which was drowned in black, slowly faded away. His entire vision was now showing Sesshoumaru as he stood in the clearing of the forest, his blue aura spread about him.

Little time went by, before what the old demon had been _waiting__excitedly_ to see, **_started to happen_**…

Sesshoumaru's powerful blue aura, which he had extended around him in a large circle, began to shiver ever so slightly. And for some reason, Sesshoumaru did not feel it or even sense it. Slowly the vibrations increased and the aura was almost pulsing. And then with a small, undetectable explosion of Youki, something deep within him cracked, allowing a trace amount of what was **_inside_**, to seep **_out_**.

Sesshoumaru was outlined with a white glow as his blue aura turned a brilliant white around his skin because of the release of Youki.

Sesshoumaru neither felt nor sensed anything different, but the other Taiyoukai standing near him felt the change almost immediately.

And then it happened.

**Burning**** crimson**, seeped into mix with his blue aura in small patches, like a glowing red moon against a clear sunny blue sky. Like red crystals in a body of water, fiery crimson, dotted the expanse of his blue aura, as more of them escaped from within the Inu Youkai and spread through the air. His aura was now the always intimidating blue, but tainted with the red of the great power that was sealed within.

The searing red that had mixed in with Sesshoumaru's normal aura was invisible to all except the old demon that was looking at it with his 'third '(O)' eye', and the effects it was having could be felt by everyone except Sesshoumaru himself.

When Sesshoumaru's normal aura began to thrum with this new power, it was easy to understand why the other demon instinctively backed off and soon after attempted to flee. The old demon was glad that he was as far away from Sesshoumaru as he was, for he didn't know how he would have reacted in his old state, if he was exposed to the level of power that Sesshoumaru must now be generating.

"Quite a spectacle, is it not _Shirinousai_?" a thundering voice boomed from behind the old demon.

Shirinousai's hair almost jumped off the edge of the cliff in surprise. Calming his erratically beating heart as best he could, Shirinousai turned his head toward the thick forest behind him, with his third eye still activated.

The forest that was once bright with the sunlight that fell upon it was now covered in a _dark mist_, almost mirroring the dark stormy clouds that had gathered in the distant horizon.

Several trees groaned, before the sound of them either being snapped or most probably being crushed, filled the forest and the air, as the heavy black mist that reached high into the skies kept lowering till it touched the forest ground.

"Is that you Kodoragon Sama?" Shirinousai tried his best to see through the black mist with his third '(O)' eye, but failed.

The black mist shifted slightly when a deep rumble, like gravelly laughter, echoed through the depths of it. "How many demons do you know who can stay hidden from your third '(O)' eye?" the voice asked with a hint of amusement.

Realizing that it was indeed the mysterious Kodoragon, Shirinousai visibly relaxed. "What brings you out after all these centuries, Kodoragon Sama?"

Kodoragon was one of the ancients that very few knew existed. Even the legends about him were remembered only by the oldest of demons. Once an almighty force of Youkai, that could single handedly destroy entire armies, he now chose a life of solitude, preferring instead to watch the world as it went by.

"The same thing that brought you out here, even with a storm approaching," the deep voice replied.

"Ahh… the young Lord!" Shirinousai turned back to the forest spreading out before him. "It is a most remarkable occurrence."

"Hmm…!" the mist voiced in agreement. "That it is."

Shirinousai's eyes narrowed in wonder. "Can you see it too Kodoragon Sama?"

"The red aura seeping out to mix with the blue?" The mist at the very top shifted slightly. "Yes, quite clearly."

"Your ancient blood gives you the power to see it," Shirinousai guessed correctly.

Another low rumble echoed through the mist, making it shiver like warmth breath in winter air. "Being old has its advantages, does it not Shirinousai"?

The old demon chuckled in agreement.

"But how did you know about this Kodoragon Sama? Did you know it would happen?"

"Not… exactly," Kodoragon replied. "My centuries of meditation allowed me to realize that there were great powers brewing, one born of darkness, another of great might, and the last, one born of light. The ones born of darkness and light have already awakened, but it is easy to see that the second power is only just realizing itself."

Hearing that, Shirinousai visibly sighed in worry, "The young Prince has no idea of what is taking place."

"Hmm…" Kodoragon agreed. "It would seem so. But he will learn soon enough."

Shirinousai shook his head. "That is not what worries me."

"Your fear that he would not be able to control it," Kodoragon guessed.

"This is nothing like his demon side," Shirinousai stated. "This is far more powerful, far more ferocious, and worst of all… far more intelligent because of the nature of Sesshoumaru's birth. I fear that Sesshoumaru's need to have total control of his mind would hinder the full release of the great power, thus causing them to clash against each other. And when that happens, even Sesshoumaru might not be able to escape the clutches of the great power."

"You need not worry _too_ much about that, Shirinousai," Kodoragon assured. "The power born of _light_ is there to help him. She is the one _single_ thing that the great power cannot override. She will prevail."

"You really believe that?" Shirinousai swiveled back on his hair to look at the mass of mist.

"I hope that that is the case," Kodoragon answered. "For if she fails, those of us who knew about the great power escaping the seal and did nothing to stop it when we had the chance, can only watch as it destroys everyone and everything around us."

"Then we can only pray to the _gods_ that the young Prince does not fall by the hands of the great power," Shirinousai whispered as he looked up at the skies.

Another rumble shook the forest and the mist as Kodoragon chuckled in spite of himself. "If the young Prince does indeed fall to the great power and it manages to unlock its true potential, then not even the **gods** stand a chance of stopping it. The earth will die, and if the great power ever finds the gate to the kingdom of the gods… the heavens too will _burn_."

Shirinousai could not repress the shudder that went through him. "But that is only a myth, is it not?"

Kodoragon let out a throaty chuckle. "A few centuries ago, the birth of the _power born of light_, was only a myth. But now we know better do we not?"

Shirinousai let out a deep breath. "Point taken- Kodoragon Sama."

The two demons then spent several minutes in silence, watching the Inu Taiyoukai.

It was Kodoragon who interrupted the silence when he felt his highly sensitive aura react, "I haven't felt this type of Youki signature since the time of the battle of his great ancestor."

"You battled one of the great Inu Youkais?" Shirinousai questioned with wide eyes.

"No, I was only a hatchling then," Kodoragon replied with a low rumble. "But my father did. And it was not precisely a battle. He was trying to restrain the Inu Youkai before it destroyed the lands. It was truly a wonder to see the Inu Youkai's mate bring him out of his blood lust. If not, we would have had to kill him to stop him."

Shirinousai stroked his beard thoughtfully. "So it _is_ possible to stop an Inu Youkai from _their_ line- when it becomes a **_Demon Blood Beast_**?"

"In the past, with the combined forces of two or more Lords or a few ancients, yes, it is possible to kill them. But, this is so only because they are ruled by instinct and not intelligence. _Sesshoumaru's_ Demon Blood Beast however, is another matter entirely."

"She will come through for us…" Shirinousai breathed out firmly, deciding to be positive about the whole situation.

Kodoragon- simply stated truth, "She must…"

…ooo…

Juru furiously blinked back the red that was creeping into his eyes because of the alarms going off in his body, as he stared down at the impassive form of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" he shouted down to the Inu Youkai. "Mask your aura!"

"Why?" The Western Lord was getting agitated by the Sea Dragon Demons' strange behavior.

"Just do it for crying out loud!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Juru before pulling his aura back into his body.

Juru almost shivered when cold air brushed against his skin and his Youkai settled within him. 'That was… scary.' Juru took a deep breath, ignoring the sudden need to be near water, his natural element, and studied Sesshoumaru cautiously, before leaping down to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Juru shouted questioningly, immediately.

Sesshoumaru retaliated with a pointed look. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Juru looked flabbergasted for a moment before remembering his previous assumption that Sesshoumaru didn't know what he was doing. He decided to enlighten the proud Youkai Lord who thought he knew everything- though being polite about it never crossed his mind…

"You were releasing crazy powerful Youki, _you dumb bastard_!" Juru waved his hands in the air, as if trying to signal: 'fire –help'! "You almost made me transform just by standing there!"

"You speak nonsense," Sesshoumaru stated as if it was an obvious thing.

Juru felt like pulling his hair out in frustration, but then immediately begged forgiveness from the gods of lovely hair for his trail of thought. But still, how was he to explain to Sesshoumaru about what happened? And it was truly unbelievable that Sesshoumaru felt nothing!

"Didn't you feel the rise in temperature?" Juru looked at Sesshoumaru suspiciously.

The quirk of Sesshoumaru's eyebrow indicated that the answer was a clear 'No'.

Juru let his arms fall to his sides, and his jaw sagged in defeat. What the hell, was going on?

"Sesshoumaru this is serious!" Juru suddenly narrowed his eyes as he took a step towards the Taiyoukai Lord of the West. "And I'm not joking around about this. Your aura just had the Youki essence of you in your true form. Mind explaining how that could happen."

Sesshoumaru's eyes suspiciously glanced down to the Tenseiga, wondering if the sword had something to do with the strange phenomenon that Juru was going on and on about.

The sword, he noticed, did nothing to profess its innocence in the whole matter.

"I cannot explain what I myself cannot feel." Sesshoumaru bore into the eyes of Juru. "But if it is as you say it is, then, I will… keep my senses open about it. And you will tell me if it happens again when you are around."

Juru huffed. "And what makes you think I'm going to be around?"

Sesshoumaru smirked in response. "Now that you know the situation with Bakarryuu and the miko, I know better than to not expect you to snoop around in my lands. I suspect you will tell the other two about this, after you tell your father and the other Lord's?"

"If they don't hear it from me, then they'll hear it from the other Lords," Juru replied nonchalantly, repressing the urge to snicker at the thought of a certain Princess catching him in a head lock for not giving her the news himself and having to hear it from her father instead. 'Wouldn't she be interested to learn about the new freaky Sesshoumaru…!'

Juru snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't standing in front of him anymore. He turned his head just in time to see Sesshoumaru's white form, fade into the thickness of the forest, heading in the same direction that little Inuyasha left in.

'So… he _is_ going to see the miko after all!' Juru smiled secretly, inwardly doing victory dances now that he knew something, or though that he knew something, that the other two didn't, which would be a big first. 'Heh! The dogs getting soft, for the miko at least…!'

Juru snickered before disappearing in a whirl wind of leaves. He had a report to make to his father, and knowing his father, he would be less than pleased if he were too late. Of course, there was still enough time to get his hair done. Wasn't there?

Sure there was!

After all, nothing was more important than long attractive hair, - though, _females_- were a _close_ second. 'Heh Heh!'

…l…

…l…

* * *

Author's _bottom_ Corner 

Good ha? (grins) What? It isn't! (pout)

:) Well, the next chapter will deal with Kikyo (like duh!), and boy are you going to be surprised as to how. (smirk). At least I hope to catch you by surprise… (you know…like; "Man! I never saw that coming!")

Ne'ways, Till next time folks. (And drop in many a detailed reviews if you find the time…) TA-TA!


	46. Soul

**Author's Corner**

Hey folks. Thanks so much for the reviews. As much as I appreciate them, since they tell me how you guys are following the story and whether you like it or not, I still wish that you guys would be more expressive and give me a little bit more detail- my creative muse is as healthy as ever, but the dang inspiration to bring it out in words seems lost to me. However, rest assured that I wouldn't stop until this story is done.

Also, I hope you guys realized how imperative a chapter the last one was. It explains little, but opens the way for one heck of a ride. (To put it into perspective; imagine the first time that we saw the Kyuubi emerge from Naruto and him go berszerk and tear through Haku and his mirrors!) And yep, that's just the beginning, and that's why I was kinda disappointed that nobody else seemed as excited as I was. Oh Well: )

To answer '_The Disruptive One_'s' question after an astute observation on his part; I can't really divulge that. (lol). But, I can tell you that this particular '_Princess'_ with her name, has been mentioned in a previous chapter (**_Chapter 37 : About; Two Miko's, and Tenseiga's Mysteries_**). Hehehehe……… You guys never saw it coming then did you? I told you to keep track of the '_little things' _and the '_minor details'_, didn't I:)

So enough chit chat. I now present to you yet another Colored chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 46 : 'Soul-…**

"_Sesshoumaru Sama… Where are you?_

_Sesshoumaru Sama-"_

"Stop that infernal racket Rin!" Jaken interrupted chidingly, from where he sat on a flat rock, scowling at the child who had been singing ever since Sesshoumaru had left them in this particular part of the forest earlier that morning. Though he had to admit that the human child's voice was getting better and better as time went by, and she didn't nearly sing as flat as she used to, repeating the same song for nearly three hours could get on anybody's nerves.

Rin pouted. "But Jaken Sama! Rin is bored…"

The child hadn't failed to notice that Jaken was particularly grumpy today since Sesshoumaru Sama went with Inuyasha, because Kikyo chan had got sick. She didn't worry about Kikyo

chan too much because Sesshoumaru Sama was there with her and he could make her better. But, she supposed, Jaken Sama was just grumpy because Sesshoumaru Sama hadn't taken him along.

"Well if you're bored why don't you play with Ah-Un?" Jaken huffed from where he sat, failing to notice that his movements had caused him to start slipping down the end of the rock.

Jaken fell on his side with a loud squawk, while Rin tried to hide her giggling as best she could. It was obvious to see that rocks and Jaken Sama didn't get along well.

Once Jaken had become content to seating himself on the ground, casting the occasional glare at the flat rock as if it were a natural enemy, Rin made her argument.

"Ah-Un is sleeping Jaken Sama…" she pointed out, casting a stubby figure in the direction of the snoozing Youkai.

Said snoozing Youkai, cracked open an eye, and lifted one of its heads and sniffed the air, before deciding that there were no _threats_ approaching and returning to its light slumber.

Seeing this, Jaken was about to argue with her, saying that Ah-Un was not asleep, when a whirlwind of leaves descended down upon them. Rin was picked up and lifted into the air, as she "eeped!" in surprise. Scrambling to his feet Jaken was about to spew flames at the intruder, with his 'Staff of Two Heads', when he realized that the intruder was none other than that boisterous son of the Lord of the South.

Rin's merry laughter soon echoed through the forest as _Juru_ pressed his nose into her stomach and tickled her while holding her high up in the air. The child held onto the Taiyoukai's ears in an effort to stop him but it proved futile, and she couldn't tell him to stop with the fits of laughter bubbling out from her mouth. Only once small droplets of tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, from laughing so hard, did the yellow haired demon stop and let her regain her breath as she held on to his broad chest.

"Ahh… Jurunetsu Sama…" Jaken greeted with a fake cough to divert attention his way. "What brings you to this part of the woods?"

Juru turned his blue eyes to look at the kappa demon staring at him with his big yellow beady eyes. "Hey toady! Hmm… I thought Sesshoumaru would have gotten rid of you by now."

Jaken spluttered at the statement. "Of course not! Why would he? This Jaken is Lord Sesshoumaru's loyal servant."

"Yeah… Whatever!" Juru dismissed Jaken with a wave of his hand before focusing back on the human child breathing heavily in his arms. "Hey! My little munchkin! How are you!"

"Rin is fine Juru Sama," Rin replied with a wide smile. Suddenly, as if though remembering something, she put a single finger under her chin and went into deep thought. She smiled again when she remembered. "…Th- Thank you… for… asking…!"

Rin clapped her hands together with a gleeful smile, which disappeared once she found Juru frowning at her. "Did Rin say it wrong Juru Sama?" she asked in all fear that she had.

Juru sighed in return. "No Rin. You said it correctly. But what have I told you to call me?"

Once again, a stubby little finger found its way under her chin.

"_Uncle_ Juru!" Rin suddenly exclaimed with a giggle, remembering the term by which the Taiyoukai wanted her to address him.

Juru broke out in a wide smile of his own. "That's my little munchkin!"

Now though Juru wasn't exactly known for his intelligence, it didn't mean that he wasn't witty. And so, because his affections for the little human child were true and unquestionable, he saw no reason as to why Rin could not help him with his '_lady_' friends. It was no secret that the human child Rin; the feared Sesshoumaru's little ward, had a huge following in the Land of the South. But this was not just any following! Oh…No! This was a following composed entirely of females demonessess who would squeal and coo over the child when she would visit them. Even his five younger warrior sisters would turn into a squealing bunch of, well… _girls_, when Rin was placed in a room with them. And it was when noticing this that Jurunetsu, eldest son of the Lord of the South, and all round worshipper of the female body, hit upon a master plan. It was quite simple actually; 'Girls love Rin. So if Juru has Rin, then girls love Juru too!'

A most brilliant plan indeed! And it helped a lot when his favorite little munchkin called him '_Uncle_ Juru'. Of course, Rin was too young to understand such things, and though he did feel slightly guilty about, well… putting Rin in a position like that, he promised to himself to make up for it when Rin became older, and undoubtedly beautiful, and had a following of males. The males trying to court her, if they managed to escape the wrath of one very protective Inu Taiyoukai- though said Taiyoukai would probably never admit to such protectiveness, would then have to deal with _him_ before they got anywhere near their Rin- to lay their hormone driven claws on. Juru was not absolutely certain, but he was fairly sure that little Rin, with her kind heart and sweetness, would grow up to fall in love, and be mated, or married- if she chose a human. Certainly, any male that had a chance at such a position would first have to pass Sesshoumaru's approval and then his. But he was getting too far ahead of himself. Rin was still just a little child; innocent to the responsibilities of adult hood.

"Uncle Juru…!" Rin poked the sea dragon demon in his chest with her finger, trying to gain his attention, before breaking out into giggles when Juru snapped out of his thoughts with a jerk. Uncle Juru tended to do that a lot.

"Hah?" Juru asked intelligently, causing Rin to bubble with laughter. "That reminds me! Look what I brought for you Rin."

He set the child gently on the ground before kneeling in front of her. Reaching into the fold of his inner kimono, he struggled to find what he was looking for. All the while, Rin watched him with curious eyes and intense anticipation.

Curious himself, though Jaken would never admit it, he slowly inched his way towards the Southern Taiyoukai and Rin, eager to see what it was that the blonde haired demon brought for the child.

"Aha! Here it is!" Juru fished out a small blue pouch with a triumphant look on his face. It wasn't often that he found something he hid on himself, until days later. 'Which reminds me, didn't I have a pear in here somewhere?'

Rin stood on her tiptoes, glancing eagerly at the pouch in the hands of Juru- who had got lost in his thoughts, again, unsurprisingly.

"Go ahead! Take a look," Juru said, breaking from his reverie about the suspiciously missing pear, and handing the girl the pouch. 'Wait! Was it a pear or an apple? Hmm?'

Rin quickly slumped down on the grass before slowly opening the pouch. With her tongue sticking out of her mouth and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, she put her hand into the blue cloth and fished for whatever it was that it contained. Upon having no success, she pouted cutely.

"Turn it upside down and shake it child!" Jaken instructed, his curiosity having got the better of him and his patience wearing thin. If left to the girl, she might be trying to get the damn pouch to spit out the thing inside, all day!

Smiling at the good idea, Rin did as she was told. And soon after, she was rewarded for her efforts when a small object fell out into the grass. Her eyes widened in wonder and her mouth took the silent shape of a small 'o'.

A glistening blue stone, the size of her thumb, sparkled, from among the green grass, as the rays of the sun fell upon it. Picking it up she held it towards the sky, watching with her mouth agape as it sparkled and the blue light cast itself upon the side of her palm.

"For your collection," Juru informed. "Do you like it? I hope you don't have one like that already."

"No! No! She doesn't have a stone like this one," Jaken replied for the child, his beak open wide and his big eyes staring at the stone in Rin's hands.

"It's beautiful uncle Juru!" Rin squealed as she caught the demon in an embrace. "Thank you!"

"Oh… You're welcome munchkin." Juru patted the child's head, smiling secretly at the unusual pony tail at the side of her head; the one that seemed like it was never going to go away.

As an after thought, he wondered if he should stay a while longer with Rin, before continuing on his way to see his father, at least until Sesshoumaru got back. Casting a glance at the snoozing dragon Youkai, which he suspected knew that he was arriving long before he actually did, he decided that there was no need to.

The scaly beast was deceptively powerful, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it was hiding something. If Sesshoumaru felt the same, then he never seemed to be inclined to do anything about it. He himself had no doubts about the beasts loyalty, since he had witnessed in person the sight of Ah-Un; as Rin had so endearingly named it, maul and nearly _slaughter_ one of his fathers most powerful sea demon pets, which was more than four times its size, when it thought that a wandering Rin was food and tried to eat her. In the absence of Sesshoumaru, nobody had been able to call it off, and Ah-Un had seemed like it was going to destroy the entire stables. His father, the Lord of the South, had not been very surprised when it was Rin that managed to prevent the two headed dragon from disemboweling its distant 'sea' born cousin.

That was the first time that he suspected there being more to the strange two headed dragon that Sesshoumaru kept with him. No such supposedly low level Youkai should have been able to battle the way it did. He could have sworn that Ah-Un seemed to have almost endless power seeping out of it and a fighting spirit: more accurately; a warrior's spirit, such the likes that he had never seen in an ordinary pet or guard Youkai. The sea demon pet, though out of its element, was a mass of power and brute strength, but Ah-Un hadn't even flinched or taken a single step back and had kept itself firmly planted between Rin and its cousin.

Of course, all this was covered up before Sesshoumaru, along with toady, returned. Nobody wanted a blood bath, which was sure to occur, if Sesshoumaru found out that his ward was not properly taken care of and had nearly been killed. He did however get slightly suspicious- or was it irritated, when the Lord of the South had repeatedly tried to buy Ah-Un from him. Sesshoumaru didn't have to refuse himself because Rin's tears, at the mention of the possibility of Ah-Un being given away, put a dead stop to the proceedings.

Juru had to admit; he had never seen his father publicly apologize to anyone, so it came as a big shock to most when he got down to Rin's height and apologized. His father could not have been happier when the little slip of a human girl embraced him in thanks for not taking Ah-Un to call as his most prized pet.

Juru snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly found one of the heads, staring at him intently, as if knowing that he was thinking about it. Juru repressed the urge to shudder at the strangeness of it all, which was coming in plentiful today, and said a quick goodbye to his favorite little person (no, not Jaken!) and disappeared in another whirl wind of leaves, continuing on his return back to his homelands.

…ooo…

Miroku the monk wearily studied the storm clouds approaching from the distance. The flashes of light from within the swirling masses of black, accompanied by the explosion of distant thunder as it rolled over the skies, only served to increase his apprehension about a certain miko's future.

Caught in a life and death struggle, Kikyo was running out of both time and options; not that she was aware of such. But he knew. If something wasn't done, and it wasn't done soon, there was very little hope of her coming out of this alive and well.

"What's taking him so long?" Kagome mumbled a little away from him, as she held her bottom lip between her teeth, shifting her feet in worry.

Sango paced a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulders, sensing her worry at Inuyasha's safety among other things. "I am sure they are both on their way here as we speak."

Miroku audibly sighed in response. "I would not be so sure about that."

"What?" Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Why do you say that, Miroku?"

Following Miroku's gaze, Sango understood the cause of his less than positive statement. "Kagome, look…"

Kagome swiveled around to see Inuyasha walking out of the forest with his head bowed low and… alone. There was no Sesshoumaru following behind him as they had hoped. Kikyo's last chance… had just been _denied_.

His arms folded within his sleeves, Inuyasha stepped up to them and remained silent, taking a few moments to push back his anger so that he could speak instead of shouting and from, more likely than not, reacting violently.

"He said he wouldn't come," Inuyasha finally bit out, though the others were already aware that he would say something in that respect.

"Did he say he didn't know how to help her?" Miroku questioned furtively, trying not to anger the irate hanyou more than he already was by talking about Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha scoffed. "That's why he said he wouldn't come; that there's no point."

"What do we do now Kaede?" Kagome hunched over the elderly woman seated on a small wooden stool next to the wall of the hut.

"There is nothing we can do child."

"But… But…" Kagome stumbled for words. "We have to do something! We can't just leave her like that. She… she could die."

A brilliant bolt of lightning sliced the sky dark sky in the distance, followed by a mighty rumble of thunder.

Sango's breath caught in her throat, when Sesshoumaru's white form flashed into appearance, at the entrance to the forest.

Kaede stood up once she caught sight of the Inu Youkai regarding them, and the village in general, with… disinterest, or was it disgust?

"He… he's here!" Kagome exhaled excitedly, hope for Kikyo's safe recovery blossoming once again.

Inuyasha, surprisingly the last to learn that his brother had indeed come to see about Kikyo, turned around to see Sesshoumaru regally making his way towards them and the hut that Kikyo was currently occupying. He swore that Sesshoumaru had his nose curled in disgust, apparently aiming to take in as little as possible of the scent of the human village and the villagers in it.

Miroku chose to step forward. "We are must grateful that you chose to grace us with your presence, Sesshoumaru Sama."

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved casually to regard the Houshi.

"I already told Inuyasha that I know of no way in which I can help the miko," Sesshoumaru stated, stopping right in front of the monk and next to Inuyasha.

"And yet you are here…" Miroku commented off handedly, to which Sesshoumaru glared but did nothing else.

"Sesshoumaru Sama," Kaede greeted with a bow, standing next to Kagome. "She is my only sister. Please see what you can do for her."

Sesshoumaru looked at the frail old woman with his sharp golden eyes; the only sign that he had heard her plea.

"If you'll follow me, Sesshoumaru Sama…" Miroku led the way into the hut, with Sesshoumaru following behind, leaving the others outside.

…:v:…

In the realm of the soul;

The glowing maiden barely dodged a giant claw as it missed her and rammed into the side of the mountain that she had, only moments before, been slammed into with immense force.

The black dragon snarled at her before swiping at her with its spiked tail. Another glowing arrow, charged with pure energy, slammed into its side, pushing it back with a burst of power. But the dragon recovered soon and launched itself at the pure soul, its cavernous mouth bubbling with dark jaki.

…:v:…

Narrow evil eyes, with a storm of corrupted power dancing within them in a malevolent violet haze, watched the battle of the souls as it played out in front of him. Confined to and surrounded by complete darkness, the only sources of light were his two eyes and the circular mirror that showed the images of the battle.

**_Bakarryuu_** growled low in his chest; his plan seemed to be working perfectly. It wouldn't be long now before the Miko, who was supposedly destined to become greater than that other insufferable dead wench, Midoriko, exhausted her soul, and because of the tainting by the dark soul, be banished to an eternity in the pits of hell. And after that, there was only a proud dog, to take care of.

And what's more, he could sense that his minions had found the third orb of power. With his body on the verge of being able to absorb the second orb, Gintaku could not have found him the third orb at a better time.

He only wished that all who served under him were that loyal and willing to obey his every command. The greater demon of the Second Orb seemed to have ideas of his own. 'The fool actually believes that he is smarter than me… Hnh!'

He would allow the 'snake' to do as he wishes for now. But if the servant tried to bite the master, then he would simply have to cut off its head.

Glistening razor sharp white teeth, much like that of a piranha's, were exposed to the darkness as the Dark Lord grinned in evil satisfaction.

'Oh! It is **_SO_** **_good_** to be **_SO..._****_B…A…D…!_**'

…ooo…

Sesshoumaru stepped inside as the monk closed the door to the hut behind him. His first instinct was to growl in anger at seeing the state the miko was in; a whimpering, trembling body that looked like it was being torn apart from the inside. Refusing to lower himself to such a reaction, especially in front of the monk, he then nonchalantly eyed the dark jaki covering her body like the storm that was tainting the clear skies outside.

'So this is the dark jaki that the monk mentioned.' Aiming to get a more accurate reading of the corrupted jaki, he released his aura. But neither he nor the monk expected his blue aura to snap and hiss at the dark jaki, which in turn seemed to fight back. With an inward startle, Sesshoumaru realized that his aura and his Youkai were reacting to this jaki in the same way they would to a demon that they saw as a threat.

Though Sesshoumaru remained stoic and unaffected by the clash of powers that was going on in front of him- in which his own aura was involved, Miroku had to take several steps back from the almost dizzying light show. To him, it was clear that Sesshoumaru's demon aura was battling the dark jaki. But to do that as a natural reaction it would have to mean that…

"By Kami!" Miroku's eyes widened at the realization. "Her Soul has been infected with that of another beings; that of a demons' to be more precise!"

Miroku had only ever heard of such a thing being possible. Never in his life did think that he would actually see it. If he remembered correctly, usually it was over before they knew it. The soul that was being infected would burn out immediately. But then for Kikyo to hold on for this long… 'How powerful her soul must be?'

"So it would seem," Sesshoumaru remarked casually, though his tone bellied his seriousness.

Snapping to attention, Miroku asked, "Have you ever seen such a thing before… Sesshoumaru Sama?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, as he set his armor by a side, and stepped toward the miko until he was standing right next to her writhing body.

"Ses… Sesshoumaru…!" Kikyo suddenly whimpered, her left hand reaching out to grab the lower end of his hakama just above the top of his right boot.

Pink energy flared to life for a moment, breaking out of the dark purple mist that had covered most of her body, before it was once again overrun by the dark power and drowned.

"Her aura…" Miroku said thoughtfully. "It… recognizes yours!"

When he looked towards the Taiyoukai, and when said Taiyoukai made no sign to deny it, he knew he was right.

Sesshoumaru ignored the monk and hid his frown behind his mask of indifference, as the miko continued to tug at his hakama's. His eyes traveled from her hand that was tugging on his pants, to her sweaty face contorted in a mixture of pain and restlessness. Her usually bright pink lips seemed slightly blue, and they were quivering. He heard her heart beating erratically. The miko… was indeed slipping into the clutches of death.

Miroku raised his eyebrows when the Lord of the Western Lands lowered himself to the floor and sat in a meditative posture next to the miko. 'Well now… isn't this a wonder…'

When there was no change in the miko's condition, he molded his aura so that it would circle her and then released more of his Youki into it. The result was what looked like a circular wall of strong clear blue with a mist of purple crackling with dark power in the middle. The miko's power once again broke through the mist of dark power but, unsurprisingly, once again vanished into the depths to form a light layer of protection along her skin.

But to their surprise, both his and the monk's, the hand that was holding onto his hakama's released their hold only to fist the material of his haori.

Miroku was about to intervene, thinking that the Inu Lord would take offense, but the Lord simply remained impassive and silent and allowed the miko to pull herself closer and closer to himself.

Sesshoumaru had no idea where the miko got the energy to do this, but with both her hands now fisted in his haori, she was quite literally dragging herself onto his lap; an effort to be closer to the source of his aura, he suspected.

Soon enough, Miroku was gaping, as Kikyo had settled her entire body on Sesshoumaru's lap, and what was even more surprising: Sesshoumaru had his right arm going under her back and was holding her in place as she rested her head against his right shoulder. 'Oh my god! Is it the end of the world already! And I didn't even get to fondle my dear Sango without her clothes on…!'

The miko's trembling lessened slightly but the occasional violent tremor coursed through her body. His aura was now bristling around him, intent on fighting the demon presence in the miko. He had to fight his Youkai to keep it from frying the miko in the process.

Staring down at her, he could feel her hot labored breaths hitting his face in small gusts. It made him frown openly. He wasn't used to the miko's breath being anything but cool, soft and… relaxing…

**FLASHBACK _(Sesshoumaru); Chapter 30 : Dark Thoughts, a _**_'**Snake**'** in the Wind, and Grim Discoveries**_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes grew slightly wide, before narrowing and then ever so slightly widening again, when he felt the soft breathing of the miko against his cheek. He had to think really hard as to how he had managed to sleep with her breathing against him the way she was doing right now, but could not however arrive at an answer. His senses should have more than easily awoken him, he thought, especially since it was his face that was being attacked by the **gentle**, **soothing, expulsions of air**…_

**End Flashback**

…:…:…

The **Demon Blood Beast** uttered a low echoing growl, once it felt the dark jaki that was attacking the enigma that was calling out to it. It knew however, that even if it was free, there was nothing it could do to help; which only fuelled its sudden rage. The blue strands of energy, that had on one occasion, restrained the Youkai resting far below it, snapped at the darkness. The glowing blue, as if being corrupted, slowly began to seep red, until the whip-like strands were a blood red with crimson mist hovering along their lengths.

Another ear shattering roar plowed into the seemingly endless darkness. She would not die…!

And a massive pulse enveloped the darkness…

…:…:…

Amidst listening to the barely audible whimpers of the miko in his arm, his hearing went deaf suddenly. For a moment, Sesshoumaru thought he head a distant growl, and then his hearing was back to normal.

Within its sheath, _Tenseiga_ began to glow a soft blue, flickering on occasion; responding to the force deep within Sesshoumaru.

…:v:…

The glowing maiden suddenly felt something; a distant pulse. It was a pulse she recognized for some reason. But it was gone as soon as it had come.

The dragon spewed forth another blast of dark jaki, and she had to erect a barrier to protect herself. The black dragon only seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. And then her shield was dispelled as a massive clawed hand broke through, almost getting close enough to pierce her.

The glowing maiden retreated to the top of another jagged mountain top and sent streams of purification power, spiraling through the air, towards the dragon that was looking up at her with malice.

A black wing intercepted the beams of power, and with an explosion of dark jaki, the dragon roared into the skies and deflected the pink energy, sending it hurtling through what looked like the sky covered in darkness, in the form of stray pink lightning.

Before the maiden could react, the dragon flapped its giant wings and hovered in the air clumsily, before shooting straight into the mountain she was standing on with incredible speed- speed that one would not expect a creature of its size to be capable of possessing.

The mountain shattered, cracking across from half way up and sending massive rocks shooting off in every direction. Caught in the falling debris, the glowing maiden had no chance of seeing the dragon's actions as it raised its massive tail and slammed it into her.

The dark sky was lit up, when dark purple light and bright glowing pink radiance rammed into each other, as the tail collided into the body of the glowing maiden.

Once the light slowly faded, the glowing maiden was found sitting on the ground as she leaned against another mountain. Her usually powerful pink glow, flickering, as if it was trying hard not to let itself be snuffed out.

The dragon approached her slowly on two feet, its mouth open in vile pride as it knew that it was going to be victorious.

The faceless glowing maiden could only sit and watch as the black dragon approached her, its dark power increasing around it as it prepared to destroy her in one final burst of polluted jaki and then let her burn into nothingness…

…:v:…

Sesshoumaru's aura sensed the rapid descent in the miko's power from her dwindling aura.

It was time to act! But it wasn't _Sesshoumaru_ who was going to take control of the situation!

The _Tenseiga_, sheath and all, **_exploded_** with an intense blue that looked almost white. Miroku was thrown back against the wall of the hut.

Before Sesshoumaru could begin to move, he felt his entire body go into shock and felt something similar to what he felt when he was first hit head on by the 'Wind Scar' from the Tessaiga. Although the pain was not nearly as much, he found that his entire body was paralyzed. He could not move!

His pupils shrank to the center as the full effect of the paralysis settled in on him. He managed to move his eyes slightly; enough to see that Tenseiga was spewing forth some form of energy that was wrapping around him in thin jagged beams, preventing his Youkai from emerging and trying to break free of the hold it had on him. Though he could feel that his Youki was trapped inside, he realized the sword was absorbing small amounts of it. He didn't know whether to be surprised and angry about the fact that the sword would feed on his Youki instead of he feeding it, or the fact that it was holding him prisoner. His own damn sword was holding him prisoner!

The markings on his face became slightly darker and jagged in appearance as a reaction to his anger, but the sword held firm, disallowing any further transformation on his part or any possible manipulation of his Youki.

…:…:…

The Demon Blood Beast suddenly found itself subdued, more than it was already. It could not even growl? Thin lines of blue energy, which had suddenly appeared, started to crackle around its body, further numbing it. Far below, it saw the less powerful form of it; the form that was allowed freedom once in a while, roar in fury.

The white furred creature pushed forth out of its holding place, intent on emerging and taking control of their host. But it was stopped in its tracks by the same blue energy that had apparently made even its more powerful form submit. It growled, pushed, pulled and struggled valiantly against the blue power, but it was all for naught. And what was more, it felt some of its power being sucked away by the foreign blue power!

And then, both the white creature and the Demon Blood Beast felt something stir within them. Both crimson eyes looked up into the darkness… to see a swirling, spinning vortex of blue, growing larger and larger.

Part of the blue power that was restraining them rose up to meet it and seemed to _call it forth_…?

When the Demon Blood Beast understood what was taking place, it stopped all its efforts to struggle. The white beast however, was not so willing to go along with this. It struggled even more fiercely, but all it accomplished was letting the blue power absorb more of its Youki.

Suddenly, the entire mass of darkness began to vibrate due to some unknown factor. The spinning vortex of dark blue suddenly spewed forth a part of its **_essence_**.

And as the two creatures watched, the blue swirled and spiraled before it took the form of a **_giant dog's head, with completely white eyes_**.

The dog head looked up and opened its mouth, letting out a massive howl. It wasn't a growl or a roar, but a pure echoing _howl_.

More of the head's essence streamed out from the spinning vortex, and when the foreign blue power surrounded it, the blue dog head stared at both the creatures that had crimson eyes with its own white, before rising into a spinning vortex of its own, with only its glowing eyes still in form, and streaking through the darkness and vanishing with a burst of light.

Only a thin strand of blue connected the head that had disappeared into the darkness, to the spinning vortex.

As soon as the blue essence vanished, the crimson eyes of both the creatures lost their glow and slowly dimmed… until they fell into a temporary forced state of semi consciousness.

This should not be surprising! After all… the creatures had just witnessed, and felt, their **_SOUL_** …**take form** and _be led away_ **_to fight for the sake of another_**, in another **_realm of the souls…_**

* * *

Author's '_bottom_' Corner

(Next time; A Dragon _Vs._ An Inu) :- 'The Battle of the Souls…'

Man! If only I had the chance to make cartoons (dreamy sigh). Anyway, I hope you guys review and I'll put in the next update as soon as I'm done with it.

Also note; things with my plan to go abroad are all really messy and stuff. I may not go for the September term and might instead start in the Winter one. Either way, forgive me if I take some extended time between updates. It's not that I don't know where the story goes, it's just that I am finding it hard to concentrate enough to put it into words. (dreary sigh)

Sorry if the drama is lacking in these few chapters folks, especially to the girls. The drama will, I hope, pick up after the next few.

Anyhow, till next time then…


	47. Mates'

**Sesshoumaru - 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 47 :** -**Mates?' **

A bald old demon, with an oddly shaped long nose, sat cross legged on top of his three eyed ox. Sparing some time to scratch his head, he shifted his giant hammer from where it was resting against one shoulder, to the other.

Mo-Mo, the three eyed ox, was lazily chewing on some grass as it stood at the edge of a forest, with a small village spread out below it.

Totosai, for once, was staring at one hut in particular, with _great_ interest. He hadn't been that far away, a little while back, when he had heard one of the swords he made, communicating with its master. He was a little put off that he could not understand what the sword was saying, but he thought that it was bound to be interesting. It always was, when this '_particular_' sword decided to start talking.

And he wasn't disappointed when he felt the sword react of its own after some time. He could guess that its master, Sesshoumaru, was not very willing, because the sword was reacting forcefully. He wondered what the sword had done to Sesshoumaru. But when he recognized the power and the thrum that the sword was emitting, he knew exactly what the sword had done to him. He was a little surprised at first, by what the sword was in the process of doing.

"So… it did happen after all," he said to Mo-Mo with a pat on its head. The ox ignored him as always. "And I thought I was imagining things when I felt it that night…

**FLASHBACK _(Reader : Totosai); Chapter 19 : Loosing Your Freedom_**

_She smiled…, the air was getting too warm for Sesshoumaru, she tilted her head down ever so slightly…, Sesshoumaru was sure that the tree he was leaning against was on fire, she focused her blue orbs on his gold…, his damn lungs refused to take in the next breath of air, she gently clutched the silk on both sides of his chest as she gently leaned in…, his palm tightened around his right knee, she softly but deeply pressed her lips against his - as her scented, free flowing locks came to rest against the side of his left cheek…, and for the first time since he was born – …**Sesshoumaru's heart**… **skipped a beat**………_

**Deep and hidden, within its' scabbard and unknowing to its master: Tenseiga's blade glowed and hummed softly…**

_**+Scene Change+**_

_Totosai sat up from his sleep, and looked around. A noise… a noise of a sword…very faint… had just managed to wake him up. Totosai was confused, he wasn't sure he had heard anything at all, but the call reminded him faintly of Tenseiga and one of its _supposed powers_. 'Could it be…?' After some rather messy deliberation, "Naaaah, it couldn't." Totosai was immediately down again, snoring loudly and scratching his bald head. Mo-Mo his three eyed ox looked at him curiously before it went back to sleep as well._

**End Flashback**

With the help of its master's reactions that day, the sword had gained the ability to _open portals into the realm of the souls_. Though most beings would not be capable of handling the entrance of a soul as powerful as the one of the great Inu No Taisho's son, a being with a powerful soul could easily withstand it…

Totosai smirked. Though he had made the sword, even he found it hard to believe the things it was capable of doing. Of course, what else was to be expected; Tenseiga had been forged with the fang of one of the most powerful Youkai to ever walk the earth. Many knew of his almost unrivalled power and strength, but very few knew of the gifts he received much later on… when he finally found himself in-

Totosai put a stop to his thoughts, when he noticed a mass of black mist hovering in the forest all the way on the other side of the village. He could recognize that black mist anywhere.

'So, the great Kodoragon Sama himself has finally come out of his resting place.' Totosai was aware that the great Youkai knew very little about the Tenseiga. So then, why was he here? What did the ancient Youkai know that he didn't?

…ooo…

Miroku clambered to his feet, his eyes wide as he felt the rise in demon energy. His attention was diverted briefly by the sounds of a scuffle outside.

"No! Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted towards the closed hut door, correctly assuming that the hanyou was about to burst in.

"What the hell is going on Miroku!" Inuyasha's voice came out in rage. "How is Kikyo? Is she alright? What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing!"

"It's okay Inuyasha," Miroku voiced over the sound of the demon energies crackling in the little hut. "Sesshoumaru… he knows what he is doing."

Miroku thought it prudent not to tell the hanyou that Sesshoumaru seemed to be paralyzed and probably had no clue as to what was going on.

The glowing Tenseiga caught the attention of his violet eyes and Miroku felt a little at ease about the inexplicable events that were taking place. He didn't trust Sesshoumaru all that much, but since of long he had known about the _almost_ holy properties of the Tenseiga, and that, though it was a demon fang, its main purpose was to save lives. He could trust the sword. And he did.

But when the demon energy around Sesshoumaru increased and Kikyo started to whimper a bit more loudly, his fear for her safety got the better of his judgment. With an aim to secure Kikyo into safety, he dashed towards her. However, when he was on the verge of claiming her from Sesshoumaru, the Tenseiga pulsed powerfully.

Miroku, already wide eyed, could only gape… when he saw a glowing blue head of a dog with white eyes, surrounded by the glow of Tenseiga emerge from within the sheath of the sword and race towards him. A horrendous growl, almost warning in nature, ripped through the small hut, as what looked like a clawed paw slashed at him. In that short time span, Miroku, with his holy power, connected with it telepathically, and understood clearly its meaning when it growled out in his head;

-':'- **_Stay away from what it is MINE, Puny Mortal !_** -':'-

He stumbled back, at a loss for words when the head growled at him once more, narrowing its white eyes dangerously, before swirling around and, with a burst of energy from Tenseiga, breaking through Sesshoumaru's circling blue aura, running straight through the mist of dark purple and ramming straight into Kikyo's chest…

………Only, it passed through and right into her. Kikyo gasped and her blood shot eyes snapped open for a brief moment. Her body arched up over the paralyzed Inu Lord's lap before dropping down again, almost lifeless in appearance, her eyes snapping shut.

Miroku blinked several times, trying to decipher what he was seeing happening in front of him, and for a brief moment, he compared himself to Inuyasha, and how the hanyou felt when he didn't understand 'what the hell' was going on;

Before his half seated half sprawled on the wooden floor form, were Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. But the strange thing, among many others, was the thin blue strand that appeared out of Tenseiga's sheath, and curved in the air, before disappearing right into the miko. He realized, and admitted, that the glowing blue dog head, was at the end of the blue strand, and that would could only mean that… it was currently… inside of Kikyo!

…:v:…

Misty purple smoke rose out of the black dragon's mouth and nostrils like steam, as its throat kept filling up with its evil power. And before it, sat the glowing maiden; this body's soul, as she tried desperately to find some power within her. But it would not help her even if she did. She was too weak. And the weaker she got, the stronger it became. This would all be over now. The dragon would end it, end her-

With a sudden devastating echo of what sounded like thunder, the distant dark skies glowed a soft blue, illuminating the heavy clouds in the same color, before something like a star, twinkled- it's light sharp and distinct through the darkness that surrounded it.

The glowing maiden watched as the star seemed to get brighter and brighter and closer and closer. When the star like form of energy streaked half way down the sky, heading towards them in a rapid descent from what could be called the northern sky, both she and the dragon discerned two glowing white eyes in the center of the blue.

Suddenly the glowing maiden pulsed and hummed… in recognition of this foreign entity. As if in immediate reaction, the blue, streaking down across the sky, sparked and pulsed.

And as they watched…

…

Like a simple flame igniting into a roaring fire, the blue energy darted outwards from the center in the form of dark azure flames.

A roar… and then,

A muzzle, lined with sharp vicious looking fangs, formed first, followed by a head and, albeit fuzzy, looking ears. The cerulean flames then swept down to form a chest, heaving with muscles. And then there was another explosion in the sky. Seemingly, out of nowhere, as if they had been there all along, four giant legs appeared, caught up in the movements of graceful running. Soon a tail appeared and it was held firm and slanting up, with a thin strand of blue connected to its very tip- leading up to disappear through the very dark clouds that the creature had first appeared through.

Finally, they saw: A giant Inu Youkai in its true form, glowing blue, with cool blue flames surrounding its body, speeding down towards them. Its muscles rippling and bunching as its legs carried it down towards them.

And then it was upon them in all its glory…

The giant flaming blue Inu landed powerfully on the rocky terrain, sending shivers rippling through the non existent, yet all the same very real, earth.

The black dragon took a step back when the Inu howled into the skies and its power radiated through the expanse of the realm like a pulsing wave.

The giant Inu Youkai soul eyed the dragon with intense revulsion, before turning towards the glowing maiden. The glowing maiden immediately pulsed softly, calling out to the powerful beast soul. She knew she had a form of power over it, but she also aware that the beast would come to her of its own. They were _connected_, and there was nothing the soul of the beast could do to deny it, and she knew it would not deny her. But, knowing she had such a powerful 'creature' to come to her aid, made her secretly happy, and the pink around her darkened, almost as if her entire body was blushing, at the knowledge.

Said great creature, intimidating even now, fearlessly approached her before lowering its muzzle towards her face. The glowing maiden instantly recognized, and relished in the power that this foreign entity exuded. She understood its unasked question about her well being, and hesitated only for a moment before reaching out a glowing hand to touch it.

A loud roar stopped her short. The black dragon seethed with fury before advancing on them. This damn… dog, had mysteriously appeared, and was now trying to ruin its mission! Simply unacceptable!

The Inu turned back to the glowing maiden and rumbled softly, before turning to face the dragon. _The dragon would die for daring to attack what was its!_

The jagged surface cracked beneath its feet as it crouched low, and when its eyes flashed a brilliant white, it sprang with a thunderous snarl.

Forced back by the initial vicious attack, the black dragon spread its wings out to help balance itself as it had to move quickly to escape the swift attacks from the flaming Inu. Spotting an opening, it fired a stream of jaki, covering the Inu whole in a mist of black and purple- its properties much like that of miasma.

The dark power crackled around the Inu, and the dragon advanced forward, intent on crushing it, but the dark power was suddenly dispelled. The dragon only caught sigh of a few dancing blue flames before it was face to face with a very angry dog.

Roaring out in pain, the dragon was pulled down to all four feet as the Inu latched onto its long neck and placed a paw against the side of its body as it attempted to bite through.

The Inu, however, was forced to release the neck of the dragon when its tail slammed into the ground where it had been standing only moments before, creating a massive crack that ran through the earth before heading half way up a nearby mountain and splitting it in two.

The Inu jumped back as the dragon made a second swipe with its tail. Dodging yet another swipe, the Inu leapt into the dark sky, a blinding explosion covering its right paw as it then descended on top of the dragon.

The dragon screamed in agony, as massive flaming claws ripped through the side of its stomach. It was slammed into the side of a small mountain by the force of the attack, crushing it beneath its weight as it toppled like a tree.

Seeing the dog pounce towards its exposed neck once again, it turned on the ground exposing its back. And just as the Inu was upon it, giant spikes shot out if its neck and upper back. Two long spikes impaled the Inu through its chest and appeared through its right shoulder, causing it to release an agonizing howl.

Stuck, the Inu could only hold on as the dragon got to its four feet, and then brace for impact, as its tail snuck in between them before ramming into its lower stomach.

The glowing maiden could do nothing, as the flaming Inu was slammed up into the dark skies, ripping it off the spikes.

It landed with a loud (THWOOOM!), crushing the earth below its dead weight.

The dragon, its spikes glinting like steel behind it, stood up on its hind legs before stalking towards the now _motionless_ Inu.

…:v:…

The glow of the two pairs of crimson eyes, dimmed further, as the two creatures lay paralyzed and covered in darkness.

…:…:…

The mystic fang felt the life seeping out of its master as a result of his soul being successfully attacked. But it was not yet time to interfere…

…:v:…

The dragons dark violet eyes widened in surprise when the Inu managed to stand, on three feet. It was holding up its left paw, probably because it hadn't been able to recover from the injury caused to its shoulder by the spikes.

Even while standing on three legs, the Inu bared its fangs in intimidation, unwilling to play dead. _Clearly, the soul was just as prideful as its mind_.

The dragon expanded its wings and then there was a blur of movement. The Inu suddenly found itself thrown against an extremely jagged mountain surface. Suddenly three more mountains shot up, trapping it between them. A small (CRACK!) was followed by a loud rumble before the mountains collapsed on top of it after being overcome by dark jaki. The Inu could not find time to even make a sound, before it was buried under the non existent mass of giant rock.

Satisfied, the dragon turned towards the maiden who was now covered from head toe in a dark pink shade of light. She was seething with fury, and hurt, at what the dragon had managed to do to the Inu. Still, she was weak and could only turn an even darker shade of pink as it approached her.

…:v:…

It could wait no longer. Calling upon the power that it alone possessed, Tenseiga pulsed powerfully, sending ripples through the air inside the hut.

A certain monk was once again unwillingly backed into a corner. 'Now I know how rats feel when Kirara corners one.'

A glowing white orb, the size of a small marble, formed at the top of Tenseiga's sheath before slowly moving up and attaching itself to the thin blue strand that lead into the unconscious, unmoving miko…

With a burst of energy, the orb followed the blue strand and disappeared into the miko's chest…

…:v:…

The dragon swiveled around on its feet when a glowing orb sizzled across the dark sky in an arc and disappeared into the mass of fallen rock that buried the Soul of an Inu demon.

Nothing happened for several moments.

But when the dragon was about to turn away, blue light, in straight lines, spilled out from the within the mass of rock and shortly after, they were thrown away from the force of the explosion that followed.

The Inu, flexed its body as blue ripples covered it in the form of pulsing incandescent strips of energy. Another spectacular roar later, the Inu, fully recovered, was staring down the dragon.

If this was the power of the Inu, then it stood no chance of defeating it, let alone obliterating it as it had previously thought it had done, realized the dragon. But it was not here to destroy the Inu soul. It was here to destroy the soul of the human wench!

Turning about, it crouched low on all its four feet before making a mad dash for the defenseless maiden.

The Inu seethed with fury at the dark soul's dishonorable actions. Wasting no time, it rushed off after the dragon, intent on heading it off before it got to the soul of this body.

The earth thundered and shook violently, several deep running cracks appearing all over its surface, as the two giant creatures bounded across it. Even with the head start the dragon had, the Inu's flaring muscles bunched and rippled as it caught up and then over took the black winged dark soul.

Sliding across the earth, the Inu placed itself between the pure soul behind it, and the dark one, in front.

The black dragon, now crackling with dark power roared repeatedly, hoping to intimidate the Inu, but to no avail. Looking at the maiden discreetly, it was sure that she was pulsing in contentment for the sole reason that the Inu soul was so near her.

When the dragon began to shoot out dark jaki, the Inu backed up towards the pure soul behind it, forming a shield with its own body.

But, it could not keep this up for ever. It needed to _extinguish_ the dark soul that had invaded this body.

…:v:…

Inuyasha stared at the hut that was putting out waves of Youki, with clenched fists. He had only one question swirling about inside him; 'What the HELL was going on!' Kagome's voice brought him stumbling out of his thoughts.

"This Youki is so intense," she stated, eyeing the wall of the hut. "It's as if Sesshoumaru's Youki is… burning!"

"What about Kikyo Sama, Kagome?" Sango asked, her own eyes trailing over the hut before settling on Kagome. "Do you sense her?"

Inuyasha too looked to Kagome, keen on hearing her answer.

"No," Kagome replied with a shake of her head. "I can't feel even the slightest trace of her. But, I can feel a little bit of dark jaki."

"It must be the dark jaki that Miroku mentioned," Sango pointed out.

"Damnit! This is just plain frustrating!" Inuyasha growled out as he stared hard at the wooden wall.

"Don't worry Inuyasha," Sango comforted. "Miroku is in there with them, and he'll make sure that Kikyo Sama receives the best care." '_He owes her that much and more… We both do._'

"Sango chan's right Inuyasha," Kagome said, giving him a reassuring smile. "I am sure that no matter what ever it is that is going on in there- Miroku had a good reason for telling us to wait out and not to interfere."

"Feh!" was all Inuyasha grunted out, before once again returning to glaring at the wall of Kaede's now glowing hut.

…o…

Miroku winced from feeling so much of Youki, and it didn't help that the Youki was trapped within the four walls with no way out, except through the small window on one side.

Spotting his staff a short distance away from him, lying on the floor from when he had lost it the first time he had been thrown back by the explosion of Youki, he crawled towards it. Reclaiming it, he held it on in front of him and activated his powers, shielding him from the brunt of the powerful Youki that was Sesshoumaru's.

He could only wonder about its significance, when Tenseiga suddenly pulsed again, this time with some of its powerful demon energy rising out of it in a surge of power. The result was the sword being slightly pushed out of the sheath, exposing a bit of the glowing blade within.

The thin blue strand that extended from the miko to the sheath- _now_ directly to the exposed bit of the blade, pulsed, before a searing blue erupted from the fang and traveled in a dark blue wave through the thin strand.

Having been around Inuyasha on countless occasions as he unleashed the destructive powers of the famed Tessaiga, he immediately recognized the increase in demon energy from the sword and the thrum of power. There was no doubt about it…

Tenseiga… had just powered up, and activated its '_**destructive**'_ power…

For a moment, he panicked, thinking that it might be deadly to the Miko. But as the blazing blue traveled through the strand and disappeared into her chest… he knew better than to ever doubt the 'Sword of Life'; the Tenseiga, again.

…:v:…

The glowing maiden was… puzzled, or that was how it appeared that she looked to be, when the giant Inu in front of her froze on the spot, almost as if it had been encased in ice. Even the dragon seemed confused by the flaming Inu's sudden change.

A sudden glow in the dark skies diverted their attention to see a stream of blue power streak down from the dark skies, lighting the surrounding dark clouds.

A low, dangerous, almost… mocking growl, from the Inu, brought their attention back to the burning soul.

When the stream of blue connected with the tail of the Inu, and then its tail glowed… the dragon realized that whatever this was… it wasn't going to be good.

The glowing maiden had to shrink back when the Inu seemed to explode into flames that almost reached up to lick the skies and a tremulous blue pulse washed over it from tail to head.

The dragon saw the Inu's white eyes flash blindingly…

The Inu reared its head back before puffing out its chest to let out a fierce roar…

But the roar never came, and for several moments, there was silence… nothing but loud silence…

And then violent blue erupted out of the Inu's mouth, as it spewed forth… the **'_Soul' Cutter_**_…!_

The 'Soul Cutter' launched forward, raced across the rough terrain, and slammed into the black dragon.

The dark soul of the minion screeched as it was covered by the power that the Inu had dispelled, like a blue wave over a dark mountain.

Its dark power swirled around it, trying to protect it. But it stood no chance. A vertical blue line sliced the dragon in two, before the dragon transformed into a sphere and was then simply put out like the flame of a candle. The soul had been banished from this realm… back to the dark pits that it came from.

…:v:…

With his vision fading back and forth into blackness intermittently, Sesshoumaru found it hard to collect accurate facts of what was happening. He gritted his teeth, as much as the paralyzed muscles in his jaw would allow him to do, when he felt his chest burn. It was as if someone had lit a torch inside of him.

The miko's body, that had remained still for some time now, suddenly curved up over his lap as a flash of energy swept over her body. The purple mist that was swirling around her sparkled and crackled, before a glowing blue light erupted from her chest and coursed through the mist. Like a flock of birds fleeing when frightened, the tainted mist dispelled into nothing, after which the miko's body softly landed back on his lap.

The glowing blue light, now surrounded by his still rotating blue aura, slowly crept back into her chest. And that was the last thing he saw, before his vision, even with his eyes open, faded into blackness…

…:v:…

The flames grew calm, now flowing almost like fur, along the length of the great Inu's back, as it turned to the glowing maiden. Evenly placed steps carried it towards her as she kept watching, her dark pink blush coursing thickly through her form.

In reaction, the Inu lowered its head and uttered a low growl as it kept advancing, this time making the pink soul glow ethereally. The Inu paused for a moment, forgetting what kind of power the pink soul actually had, as her glow intensified now that there was no dark jaki to suppress it.

A single raised arm, beckoning for it, was all the incentive the Inu needed to continue towards her. More than ten times larger than her, the Inu soul lowered its head into her outstretched arms. When her small arms finally trapped the giant muzzle in between them, blue and pink sizzled and sparked; demon energy colliding against purification power.

But neither the Inu nor the maiden reclined, and if anything, the pink soul tightened her grip around the giant snout. The colliding energies of blue and pink suddenly intensified… before both colors finally merged… to form pure white light.

The large pair of canine white eyes watched fascinated as the maiden seemed to rub her face against the side of its face in complete content, seeming to have completely forgotten that only a while back she was almost destroyed. But, this _was_ the first time that they had come into contact with each other. For years, they had known of each others presence, but only now had they actually… felt each other so closely, so… intimately.

The maiden felt their powers brush against each other, and thoroughly enjoyed it, if her increasing glow was any indication. Here she was, a pure soul, cuddling up to a monster, a ravenous beast, that had the power, and the inurn nature, to destroy and rip apart almost any life, as if it was nothing. Many would scorn at this, look with contempt and even be disgusted at such a thing; for some one like her, who had the power of the gods in her blood, to be connected so closely, so contentedly, to a Demon.

A beast as primal as this, in this form, was nowhere as near as intelligent as she was. It was just a dog. In this form of itself, it had only a small ability to understand and comprehend. It was only driven by what it felt and what its inner beast told it to do.

But, she didn't care about that. This great, magnificent beast… was _hers_. Others may think less of such a creature in comparison to her, but to her it was all she needed, all she wanted. The great Inu, that was at the moment watching her with big wide white eyes- filled with wonder and slight curiosity, was what she was created to know and understand. The Inu and she were meant to be…

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

The great Inu allowed itself to close its eyes and enjoy the feeling of her strange power washing over it like a soft wind, gathering around its front in a fine pink mist. _This_… was what it had always known, but never understood, that it missed…

The Inu's eyes snapped open when it felt a tug at the end of its tail. It understood what that meant. It had to leave; go back to where it belonged. Though, it felt like it belonged here well enough.

The Inu slowly pulled back and cast a glance over the still dark and stormy environment. The soul that created the darkness might have been destroyed, but the darkness still remained. The pink soul would take a long time before she could recover completely, unless…

…:v:…

Miroku almost fell forward, right on top of the seated Sesshoumaru, when the demon energy that he had been pushing against with his staff, suddenly disappeared. Regaining his balance, he could not help but feel the anxiety leave him, when Tenseiga glowed softly, its ferocity replaced by something else, something… calming.

A small smile tugged at a corner of his mouth, when the soft glow shimmered and then several whips of light swirled around the sword before curving around the thin blue strand and fading into the miko's chest.

He understood now.

He understood exactly what Tenseiga had done.

All that had confused him up until now from the time the Taiyoukai Lord had entered the hut, made perfect sense… though the implications of it, were nothing short of… _unbelievable_.

…:v:…

The maiden watched with wonder as the giant Inu's eyes glowed white before another, more soothing form of energy, washed over the Inu, lighting it in a heavenly glow, enhancing its majesty, and highlighting its features so that its appearance almost resembled that of a wolf as it howled at the moon whilst bathed in its light.

The healing power of the _Sword of Life_, rushed out of the Inu's mouth as it faced the dark skies. The thick beam shot up into the darkness creating a whirlwind in its wake. An enormous explosion rocked the dark skies before light, like the sun chasing away the shadows, spread out in every direction, skewering the black clouds and drilling into the jagged earth that had been created by the dragon. The Inu and the maiden were obscured in the white light as it covered the realm of this soul, destroying all the taint of darkness and the stench of death.

Finally, when the glow died out, there was nothing but white, no matter where one looked. The only different colors were the heavy pink of the pure soul and the dakr blue of the Inu, with the slightly darker blue strand that was attached to its tail.

The glowing maiden made to reach out for the Inu again, but it stepped back with a lowered head. The maiden seemed confused for a moment before trying to reach out again. But the Inu distance itself further away. The heavy pink lightened, showing her hurt at the Inu's actions.

The Inu meaningfully looked back at the strand attached to the end of its tail. The glowing maiden understood; the Inu had to leave.

The Inu stood up to its full height, proud and powerful. It roared. And then it turned and began to walk away.

Before launching into the white depths, it gave one last look at the glowing maiden, who slowly began to change back into her true form; a glowing pink sphere which _oddly_ looked like the _pure untainted_**_Shikon No Tama_** but only brighter.

The Inu howled as it lost its form and streaked away…

':' _**Soon**,_ it promised. _**Soon we will be together**…_':'

And the pink sphere pulsed magnificently, as she _**accepted **the** promise **of the** Great Inu Soul…**_

…End Chapter…

…O…

…O…

**Author's Corner**

Okay, so I am finding it really hard to get inspiration with no T.V. for the past two months, coz our cable company was temporarily closed down. I know a lot of you would like me to get back to that once a week update schedule. But, as it is now, that maybe difficult. But, as always, I'll try to be quick about it.

Thanks for all the reviews, and I especially appreciate the lengthy ones with content. Hope to get more of them.

Note: _the chapter names for this chapter and the previous come together to form ; 'Soul-Mates?'_

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and hey, just imagine if this was a cartoon…… (Heheheheheh)

Well folks, Till next time…


	48. and as one road Ends, another Begins

**Author's Corner**

Well guys, it's been a blast up until now. It really surprises me to know how far I've managed to bring this story, with all its mistakes that make it far from perfect. But, it has been a Journey all the same, one which, I and everyone else who reads this, have traveled in. So it saddens me to say this, but I won't be updating for quite some time hereafter. I don't know for how long or when I can come back, but rest assured that I WILL come back and finish what I started. With going abroad and settling into a busy college schedule, I doubt I could wrap my mind around anything but my studies for at least one year, maybe more, maybe less. I hope all of you will forgive me for leaving you 'hanging' like this, and I REALLY hope you guys and girls don't get mad at me and start sending me 'Hate' mail or something like that (lol). Thank you for understanding…

A note on this Chapter;

This chapter is pretty much an ending for the 'Souls' arc of the story, and, luckily, it also turned out to be a chapter where I could stop at, while leaving PLENTY of room to start again when I come back while opening up so many new windows and giving a whole new outlook to the story, because our two main character's (as you will see at the end of this chapter) move ahead into a new direction. As to how they'll go about it; that's in the next time I update.

Though I can understand your impatience, me being a very impatient person myself, I really hope you guys don't send me mails bugging me to update 'now' or to update 'quickly'. Thanks again.

…**o…**

**o…O…o**

**-O-**

**o-O-o**

**-**

**Sesshoumaru – 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 48 : …and as one road Ends, another Begins… **

Miroku couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as the miko Kikyo pulsed a heavenly blue, followed shortly after by her bright and powerful miko pink.

Turning to looking at the Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru, he noticed that even though the Taiyoukai's eyes were open, he probably couldn't see a thing. He was certain that the great Taiyoukai had no idea as to what he, or at least what something deep within him, had just done. Miroku thought it best not to try to educate the proud Inu Taiyoukai when he recovered, lest he take it as an insult and cleave his head off.

Miroku felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up and a violent shiver travel down his spine, when the glowing dog head emerged from the miko's chest and pinned him with a dangerous look with its otherworldly white eyes. He slowly put his hands up with his staff, before backing off, signaling that he had no intention of going near the woman. '_At least not until it's back where it belongs_.'

The head seemed to want to do something else, but the sword pulled it back with its power… and then it was gone…

The Tenseiga became completely dormant just as suddenly, releasing Sesshoumaru from his binds…

…:…:…

As the blue vortex closed, the two crimson eyes, now glowing as brightly and as powerfully as before, watched the blue light fade away till there was nothing but darkness once again.

The larger pair of crimson eyes looked down to see the white furred creature, panting and struggling to stand. It appeared to be that a lot of its strength had been drained. The power needed, to sustain a soul in a realm not of its own _was_ immensely large. But still…

'_Such weakness_', were the _thoughts_ of the enigma that had the giant crimson eyes, before it lowered its head to rest…… **for now**_…_

…:…:…

Sesshoumaru jerked into consciousness, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment. Damn, he felt tired. He felt like he had been running at a stretch in his true form for months! Though his muscles didn't hurt much, he found himself taking deep breaths, almost as if he was panting. Remembering what Tenseiga had done to him, he was about to react, well… violently, when a moan from the human woman in his arms stole his complete attention.

Inexplicably, soft, golden eyes, trailed over the form of the still unconscious woman, stopping only at a view of her flushed face. They hardened however when his senses reminded him of the houshi's presence in the little hut. Indifferent amber eyes then glanced up at the monk who seemed to have a smug smile on his face. Sesshoumaru didn't like that smile one bit. It looked too much like the one he would have when he was knocked out by the slayers boomerang after his successful attempt to grope her behind. '_Holy man indeed…_' Sesshoumaru thought with an inward scoff.

Seeing the deadly golden eyes on him, Miroku was indeed about to say something smug, when he saw something that left his jaw on the verge of dropping to the ground …again!

Kikyo moaned, before her head turned towards the Taiyoukai and she pulled herself further up, until she was able to bury her face in his pale neck.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened undetectably when her right hand rose and began a familiar path upwards. '_No! No dammit! Don't do it you stupid Ningen. Not here! No! No! No!… Damn……!_' If only he wasn't still too weak to move! '_Cursed sword's fault!_'

Kikyo's hand glided up the Taiyoukai's chest… before her slender fingers, slipped into the fold of his haori!

Miroku was sure that at some point, he must have tried to grope Sango and had been knocked unconscious and thus resulting in him having this… _interesting_ dream. He discreetly jabbed the end of his staff onto his foot, to see if this was real. When it hurt, he knew it was. It was very real.

He watched unblinkingly as the miko's palm burrowed deeper into the Taiyoukai's haori before settling somewhere over his heart.

When Kikyo sighed and buried her face further into his neck, Sesshoumaru only hoped that the perverted monk didn't hear the contented noise the human woman made.

Once the miko had _comfortably_ settled down, Sesshoumaru once again looked at the monk- who had his eyes open so wide that they looked like they were almost about to pop out of their sockets.

"Houshi," Sesshoumaru called, immediately snapping the monk out of his thoughts, which were no doubt perverted.

"H- hai Sesshoumaru Sama?" Miroku had to try hard to hide the grin that was threatening to tear up his face. '_How close are these two exactly…? Hmm… One would have to wonder-_'

"If you ever want to be able to produce children," Sesshoumaru growled in a low voice, every bit as threatening as the fearsome Youkai that he was. "You shall tell no one of what has transpired in this hut. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Of course Sesshoumaru Sama," Miroku answered with a nod. "I understand _perfectly_."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, just to make sure that the monk knew how serious he was.

"You will not allow anyone to enter this hut. I am still unable to move and I do not want the half breed finding me in this… situation."

Miroku nodded seriously. "I understand. I will make sure that Inuyasha does not… intrude." With that, the monk walked off to go tell the others that the miko was apparently… well.

'_What happened?_' Sesshoumaru asked himself once the monk left them, his eyes narrowing further. Whatever had happened, it seemed to have completely removed the dark soul from the miko's. '_Tenseiga…_'

Sesshoumaru cast a sharp look down towards the fang. It had _paralyzed_ him, and even _fed_ on some of his Youki! Damn sword! But, it _did_ save the miko.

A small gust of wind brought Sesshoumaru's attention to the single window at the back of the hut. He smirked when he spotted the cloud that had intimidated him earlier on in the day. The indifferent face of the white Inu had disappeared, and the mocking one had returned. It was as if his father was smirking while saying '_Can't stand humans? Why son, I believe you just, unwillingly or otherwise, saved the life of one…'_

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru found himself not too upset at being used like this, to save the miko's life. He shrugged it off. Perhaps, it was the effects of the sword still lingering in him. Knowing the miko, she would soon do something to make him mad, and then he could react 'violently'. An indiscernible smile pulled at one corner of his mouth, exposing a pointed fang. _Sometimes… it was good to be him…_

Sighing, he felt the miko's gentle puffs of air wash over his neck. It was as relaxing as he had remembered it to be.

Collecting himself, he pondered on all that had taken place, most of which he had no idea about, though he suspected the monk might. But he wasn't about to lower himself to ask the monk about it.

_He would find out on his own, when the time came…_

The miko shifted in his lap until she was once again leaning against his right arm, while the palm within his haori clenched his inner haori- making sure that she had her hold on him.

…_But for now, he would rest until he got his strength back._

…o… …o…

As soon as Miroku exited the hut, he was jumped by a cranky hanyou.

"What happened, Miroku?" Inuyasha was practically in his face.

Miroku removed the clawed hand of the hanyou from his robes and took a step back before breaking out into a smile.

"There is no need to worry," he announced. "Kikyo Sama is going to make a fully recovery."

He had to jump forward to stop Inuyasha from barging into the hut.

"What the heck do you think you're doing Miroku!" Inuyasha stumbled as the monk latched onto his arms and pulled him away from the hut.

"Um, well you see, it took a lot out of Sesshoumaru to save Kikyo. He needs a little rest. I think it would be polite not to disturb him." Miroku signaled with his eyes for Kagome to restrain the hanyou.

"POLITE!" Inuyasha shouted. "I'm not polite! And I don't give a damn if Sesshoumaru is 'recovering' or not! I want to see Kikyo!"

"We all do Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, holding onto her mates' arm. "But Miroku said that she is fine. We should give them both some time to recover before we check on them."

Inuyasha looked down at his mate who was looking at him with those big pleading eyes. '_Dammit! I hate it when she uses that look on me!_' Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. "Feh! Fine! I guess we can wait a while!"

Smiling, Kagome planted a quick kiss on his lips, to which Inuyasha couldn't help the immediate reddening of his cheeks.

(CRASH!)

"Pervert! Hentai Monk!" Sango yelled.

(BANG!)

"…But …Sango… we are to be wed soon…" a slurry voice complained before the monk fell unconscious, his head sporting two lumps.

Shipphou, _Kohaku _and Kaede sighed. '_The monk will never learn…_'

…o……

Dark magenta eyelids slowly slid open to reveal powerful gold behind them. Sesshoumaru summoned his Youki and watched it dance about him in a powerful blue flame. He smirked. He was already up at full strength.

He shifted his eyes down when the Ningen woman snuggled closer to him in his lap. '_She is so familiar with my aura_.' He raised a single eyebrow. '_And… she does not attempt to destroy it; instead she seeks it as a source of comfort? How strange…_'

Looking about the empty hut, he was glad that the monk had kept up to his word and kept everyone, especially his half brother, from interrupting him until he recuperated. But now he had enough of this human village and wanted to get out of it as soon as possible.

Shifting his pelt, he lifted the miko slowly, so as to not to awake her, and placed her back on the sheets upon which she had been lying on earlier. He did not fail to notice the furrowing of her eyebrows and the clear displeasure written on her face as she was laid down and out of his grasp.

Ignoring it, he took one last look at her relaxed form, before walking out of the small hut.

Once outside he paid not notice to his brother and focused instead on the half-breed's new mate. "Jaken will bring you the Miko's clothes for her to change when she awakes."

He began walking away when the girl called out to him. "Sesshoumaru Sama, don't you think that Kikyo should stay here and rest for the night? Whatever it was that happened to her must have drained a lot of her energy."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder and pinned Kagome with an indifferent look, which was enough to scare her. "She will leave before dusk approaches. Her blood will have her fully recovered by then. If she _is_ too weak, then the dragon will carry her."

He waited for Inuyasha to shout and disagree, but surprisingly he kept quiet. Glancing towards his brother, he found the hanyou with his eyes closed and his arms in his sleeves. '_Hmm… Perhaps little brother has realized that he has no say in anything that concerns the miko, anymore. He is less brash… Hn! Very well Inuyasha. We will see how well you battle the next time we meet. Who knows… If you learn that patience is a virtue, you might actually make our encounters last a bit longer…_'

"One more thing girl," Sesshoumaru said as he stopped near the entrance to the forest. He didn't need to look behind to know that everybody was still watching him. "When you help the miko change," he turned his head and narrowed his eyes at the monk, "make sure the Houshi is not nearby."

Miroku gulped, and when a streak of lighting flashed behind Sesshoumaru, and he thought he saw the glowing dog head staring back at him instead of Sesshoumaru with his golden eyes.

"Ha- Hai, Sesshoumaru Sama," Kagome called back, trying to hide a giggle at the sight of a sweating Miroku.

And in the next flash of lightning, the Lord of the West disappeared from their sights…

……

"Uhnn…" Kikyo moaned as consciousness slowly flowed back into her. She felt like she had been sleeping for ages.

"I think she's waking up," a voice came from somewhere near her.

Kikyo blinked, trying to get into focus the roof of what she assumed was a hut.

"Kikyo Sama… how do you feel?" A woman's head suddenly appeared in her line of vision.

"Sango?" Kikyo called. Her voice was still weak.

The Taijiya smiled.

"I feel… tired," Kikyo replied. "What… what happened?"

"We're not exactly sure," another face appeared opposite to Sango's, one that she recognized as Kagome's. "During the battle, the demon must have infected you with something, at least that's what we think happened. Miroku won't tell us anything more than that. But you're alright now, aren't you?"

Kikyo nodded, before looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're back at the village," Kagome said with a smile. "This is your sister's hut."

"Kaede…" the recovering woman's voice trembled. "She's here…"

"I am here, sister," another face appeared next to the Taijiya's. "Can you sit up?"

Sango helped steady her as Kikyo sat up slowly.

"Is she awake!" a gruff voice called from outside the hut.

"She has awakened," Kaede looked back towards the entrance to the hut.

As expected, a blur of red and white burst through before stopping next to Kikyo, beside Kagome.

"Are you okay Kikyo?" he asked, searching for any visible injuries, since he hadn't been allowed into the hut until now.

"She'll be fine Inuyasha," Kaede said with a small smile of relief. "Ye don't have to worry."

"Hm!" Inuyasha scoffed before turning to look at Kaede. "Looks like that bastard did something right after all."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded with a glare. "He saved her life. You should be more grateful."

"That's true Inuyasha," Miroku said, appearing to stand behind Sango. '_You have no idea the risks he had to take…_'

"Feh!" Inuyasha dismissed with a roll of his eyes.

Kikyo looked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Sesshoumaru Sama," Kaede answered. "He is the one who was able to save you."

Miroku nodded in the background.

"Sesshoumaru…?" Kikyo's eyes widened. "He… he was here?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "We didn't think he'd come either, but he surprised us all when he did."

Kikyo looked down, a smile shining in her eyes alone. '_How many times more is he going to have to save me before our journey ends? I need to get stronger!_'

"Are you alright Kikyo Sama?" Sango asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai, I am fine Sango." Kikyo looked up.

"Now, you men, out!" Kagome commanded, pointing a finger at the door. "Kikyo needs to change."

Inuyasha grumbled at being dismissed so quickly but got up and walked out the door after running his eyes over Kikyo once more to make sure that she was indeed 'fine'. Miroku however lingered for a bit longer, until a sharp kick to the shin from Sango sent him hopping out of the hut.

…o…

"Kikyo," Kagome watched the famed miko as she proceeded to tie her hair with a magenta ribbon. "Did you know that you called out to Sesshoumaru… even when you were unconscious?"

Having finished tying her hair, Kikyo looked at Kagome, her eyes widening imperceptibly at the questioning statement. "I did?"

Kagome nodded, a smile appearing on her face.

Before Kikyo could further think about it, they heard childish laughter ringing outside. "Is Rin here as well?"

"Yep," Kagome moved towards the door of the hut. "She's playing with Shipphou."

Kikyo suddenly looked contemplative before she asked, "Is, Sesshoumaru here at the moment?"

"He said he would return. Why? Is something wrong Kikyo?"

"No," Kikyo breathed out. "Nothings wrong." '_How do I ask him about us becoming friends? I can't believe I'm feeling nervous about this!_'

Kagome frowned. It actually sounded as if Kikyo was nervous about something. She didn't doubt that it had something to do with Sesshoumaru. But it was not her place to further press the issue. If Kikyo didn't want to tell her, then she wasn't going to tell her. She forgot how stubborn they could both be.

"Are you ready Kikyo?"

"Hai." Kikyo picked up the pack with her used clothes and followed Kagome out the door.

Kohaku, who had been watching Rin and Shipphou play, couldn't help the smile that spilled onto his face when he saw Kikyo walk out the door, alive and well.

"Kikyo Sama," he called, gaining her attention.

Kikyo allowed a smile to grace her lips as she patted the boy on the head. "You are well?"

"I'm doing fine Kikyo Sama," Kohaku replied with a grin, a slight blush on his cheeks. "And are you well now?"

"Hai Kohaku," she replied. "I am."

Miroku, who was sitting next to Inuyasha, watched Kikyo as she conversed with young Kohaku and then Sango. It was indeed true. She had already recovered, just as Sesshoumaru had predicted. He could feel her miko power surging within her. But what he really found interesting in all of this is the fact that it was Sesshoumaru's _soul_- not his mind or body, but his **_soul_**, that had saved hers; a truly marvelous occurrence indeed. But for that to happen, especially between a pure _demon_ and a _human_, it would have to mean that they were… "Soul-mates…"

"Did you say something Miroku?" Inuyasha glanced at the monk, his ears twitching.

Miroku seemed startled for a moment but quickly recovered. "It was nothing Inuyasha."

The hanyou narrowed his eyes suspiciously but then shrugged and turned back to watching the conversing females.

Miroku smiled secretly when the sudden appearance of Sesshoumaru caused the miko powers within Kikyo to rise up and grow in intensity. '_Hmm! Definitely _

_Soul mates…_'

…o…

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken's usual babble as he watched Rin play with the fox kit. He turned his focus away from them, when Inuyasha approached him.

"Jaken, go ready the dragon," Sesshoumaru commanded. Jaken immediately bowed and scurried off; he didn't want to be anywhere near, the brothers, on the odd chance that they started fighting.

The two brothers stared at each other, until finally Inuyasha sighed and crossed him arms over his chest.

"Just… take care of her, okay?"

"I will do a better job of it than you, rest assured," Sesshoumaru quipped, making Inuyasha twitch his ears in annoyance.

"Yeah well… You'd better. Or I'll have your head!" Both the brothers knew that that was no threat.

"Indeed." was all Sesshoumaru said in response. And that was that.

…O…

The yellow and orange horizon that lay before them was something to stop for a moment and marvel. It was not unusual, but it was different every time and every day.

"And another day comes to an end…" he heard the miko, who he had sensed approaching him, say with a slow exhale of air.

He casually glanced at her with the corner of his eyes, and to his satisfaction, found that she was as vibrant as ever, even more when washed over with the red and gold from the warm light of the horizon.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru… for…" Kikyo paused in her words, knowing that he understood what she was attempting to say.

His eyes glinted, in the near dusk light, with amusement. "I only did what I gave my word to do." '_More like Tenseiga did…_'

A soft smile appeared on her even softer lips, and he thought her beauty increased manifold by that mere simple action.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?" He moved his eyes back to the view of the horizon and the shadowy figures of Rin, Jaken and the dragon as they stood waiting for them; him and her.

"I… I wanted to ask you something." Kikyo turned fully to face him.

"And what would that be, miko?" he asked, his eyelids joining together before opening up again, revealing the rich gold in a softer touch.

And before he knew it, she was standing right next to him, looking up at him with determination. "I was wondering, if we could… if we could… be '_friends_'?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to widen his eyes in surprise as he let her questioning words sink in. '_Friends? Her and me? Hm! Not with this Sesshoumaru!_'

"No." Kikyo's eyes widened at his answer, and before she knew it, she was already on her way to being angry. All intentions of approaching this matter delicately, as she had planned to do, flew straight out of her thoughts, to be replaced by indignation.

"And why not?" she asked, her voice hard and her eyes narrowed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Why would this Sesshoumaru want to have you, a mere Ningen, as a friend?" '_I was wrong, miko. You are more even more beautiful when you are angry, for a human that is._'

She urged herself to calm down, before she got into another verbal spat with him. "At least give it a chance…" she said, opening her eyes to look at him with a soft expression.

"No." and with another smirk, one which she quite clearly heard, he began walking down the beaten path.

Kikyo could feel a vein pop out on her head and pulse in annoyance.

"Sesshoumaru! Just give it a chance. That's all I'm asking!" she quickly turned and followed behind him, all the while glaring at his gold hued head and muttering curses about stubborn dogs.

"Maybe I will…" the Taiyoukai's voice responded.

"Really?" Kikyo asked in shock, stopping in her tracks as the Taiyoukai continued ahead.

"…And maybe I won't…"

"AH! Sesshoumaru……!" Kikyo's irritated tone followed the Taiyoukai as they met up with the rest of their small group and headed forth into the drowning rays of light.

…o…

A small smile crept onto Kohaku's face as he stood under a tree and watched the two adults fade off into the horizon- into the sunset. For some reason, he felt happy, as he watched the woman he had learnt to respect and come to regard almost as a mother, walk side by side, with the demon Lord that he not only feared and respected, but also admired. He wondered if he should tell, if no one else, at least Kikyo Sama, the truth that he had been ordered- _threatened_, not to tell; that it wasn't the Shikon No Tama that had brought him back to life, but the supposedly cold hearted, Demon Lord of the West- Sesshoumaru Sama…

High above the village behind him, the dark storm clouds that had seemed unstoppable and threatening, dispersed, allowing the day to have its peaceful ending…

There would be no pouring rain today, and no lives would be lost…

There was still the chance for dreams and hopes to come true…

For on this day, that the darkness lost, and the light emerged victorious…

-two powerful beings, set foot on the path that would lead them to 'Friendship', and a brighter tomorrow.

…U- And high up in the golden hued clouds, _knowing and rich laughter_, echoed through the expanse of the warm skies, sounding mysteriously like the one that belonged to the 'late' cheerful Lord of the West- the **_Great_** **Inu No Taisho**… -U…

…**o…o…o…**

……**o…o……**

…**o…o…o…**

…**o………o…**

Author's _bottom_ Corner

…-…

Well! There you go guys; the last time you guys will see me updating this story for a long time to come (Hopefully not tooooooooo long!) (lol).

…o-o…

And here are a _few_ of the things (in a random order) that I hope to put in when I come back again:

**O.** The unleashing of Kikyo's Power under her Complete Control

**O.** Plenty of new and Interesting Demons and People

**O.** Powerful and silly Allies and Idiotic Enemies, along with the few bad guys who can decimate anything in their paths

**O.** The rise and fall of Armies and Castles

**O.** Conflicts; (battles, verbal spats, fights for dominance) and Understandings; (kindness, gentleness, protectiveness) between Sesshoumaru and Kikyo

**O.** The Full appearance of BAKARRYUU (I hope you folks noticed that I have revealed only _certain_ aspects of his physical appearance)

**O.** The complete emergence of Sesshoumaru's 'DEMON **BLOOD **BEAST'

**O.** New and 'Ultimate' attacks for Tenseiga

**O.** Battles between demons in their 'True' Forms

**O.** Mystical and Incredibly powerful new Teachers

**O.** Sesshoumaru faces his GREATEST Challenger (You guys should love this!) (And no, it's not Kikyo or Bakarryuu!)

**O.** The past and its mysteries (Previous chapters from 1 to 48) are pulled out and startling new Revelations are made

**O.** About young Sesshoumaru and his challenges that made him the 'Killing Perfection' that he is today

**O.** Old Loves, New Loves, Jealousy, Hate, Anger and everything in between, with all the Drama

**O.** All in all folks, there's going to be plenty of **E**xcitement, **A**ction, **A**dventure, **M**ystery, **T**hrills and **S**pills, and of course… **ROMANCE**

I know! I'm Excited myself! Too bad that life had to get in the way, but ahh well!

So folks, leave me reviews when ever you girls and guys can –It's a long and hard year ahead for me after all) lol)

Good luck to you guys and my thanks to all my Reviewers and my Readers. Have fun and remember to 'Love a lot and see the beauty of a Your not so ordinary lives'.

This is **PurePower** saying… farewell for now…!


	49. Journey into the 'Mystics'

**Author's Corner**

So I decided to work on chapter 49, since there is a big wait with the gathering of the relevant documents to get my Visa. (Curses!!!). I know, I said I'd take a year or so before my next update, but it's not like you guys are going to complain, right? (lol). I've actually done a fair amount on chapter 50 as well, but again, don't look forward to it too much, too soon.

Also, it would be great if those who have my story on their 'favorites list' also add it to their 'Story alert' list. That way you'll know when I update, and I won't have to PM you to tell you that I'm updating, like I did on this One and Only occasion. At the moment there are 23 of you who have me on the Fav List but not on the Story Alert list. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could do this, for your benefit and mine. Sending twenty three PM's was sooo taxing…

Thanks:)

Well not much else to say, except I'm always waiting for updates from fellow authors for Sesh/Kik. Are you guys on a strike or something? (lol)

Well, enjoy this one…

…

T

…

T

…

………

* * *

**Sesshoumaru – 'The Path to Destiny'**

**Chapter 49 : Journey into the 'Mystics'**

…'.'.'.'.'

""-There is a story… that tells of a **great** phoenix, whose destiny would be intertwined with those of others. He will face great trials and eat many grapefruit along the way. But in the end, the greatest sacrifice is what will lead him to achieving his true destiny…""

…'.'.'.'.'.

'_So… they are nearing the Mystic Mountains. Hmm… With what Shirinousai told me about the fair miko's brush with death, she must be quite affected. Perhaps… I should help give her some confidence? But, so that I don't impede too much in the path she must travel, perhaps something cryptic would be in order. But even so… how to get the message across?_'

Bokusenou pondered over this when he remembered a certain friend of his who was at the moment dozing off on one of his branches at the very top. '_Hmm… small and fast. He's perfect!_'

"Oh Sharak…!" Bokusenou called loudly.

He got a few mumbles in response. No surprise there, Sharak was a very heavy sleeper.

"Sharak my boy!" he tried again, only to hear louder mumbling, something about grapefruits.

Well there was only one thing left to do. Bokusenou sent up a weak burst of Youki through his branches. Moments later there was a loud screech as the intended victim was hit by it, effectively waking him up. But the ride down was not particularly graceful. Several thuds were heard as a body, presumably Sharak's, hit every limb on the way down. A distinctive curse spewed forth each time a 'thud' sound, resounded loudly.

Finally, a _small_ body the size of an average eagle, crashed down through the lower branches before landing on its head. More severe cursing followed.

Screeching rudely Sharak pulled his head out of the earth and glared at the face on the tree. "What the heck did you do that for, you old tree!!!"

Bokusenou chuckled. Though sometimes… uh, mostly… rude, Sharak was a fire red bird Youkai. Oh, but he was no ordinary bird. He was a young Phoenix Youkai, a very rare breed these days, and not native to this part of the lands. He was a beautiful bird, with a golden beak, a tuft of crimson hair on his head, a red body with wings in different shades of red, and tail feathers that were a mix of orange and red. There were what looked like tails, five of them to be exact, that started from above where his tail feathers began and grew to nearly three quarters of a meter long behind him. They too were a shade of orange and red, but only brighter and lined with thin lines of gold. Each tail ended in the shape of a large candle flame in a thick crimson and gold.

Sharak really was a fine looking bird, if only extremely small, due to some reason, compared to his family and relatives. Now, if only he wasn't so rude.

"Now, now my boy," Bokusenou tried to calm the still complaining bird, chuckling to himself. "I did try calling for you, but you were too deep in sleep."

"Yeah well… I need my beauty sleep!" Sharak said the first thing that came to his mind while folding his wings in front of him in mock indignation.

Bokusenou chuckled. "I apologize for disturbing you dear boy. But, I have an important and somewhat dangerous mission for you."

Sharak's black eyes surrounded by red, widened as his interest was immediately captured. "Dangerous? Important Mission? What? What? What is it? What do I have to do?"

"I need you to deliver a message to an important person, who you will find at the Mystic Mountains, somewhere on the tallest mountain."

"The- the… _Mystic Mountains_?" Sharak asked with a gulp.

"Hm… yes. The fate of many people will be determined upon you delivering this message on time. Do you think you can accept such responsibility?" Bokusenou gave the bird a serious expression, though he was smiling on the inside.

The bird scratched his beak with his right wing, mulling over what he was asked to do, if he so chose to accept. "Do I get paid for this?"

Bokusenou raised an eyebrow in surprise at the phoenix Youkai's question, though such a question was to be expected, he supposed. "And how would you like to be paid, my boy?" Bokusenou asked, already guessing what the answer would be.

"Grapefruits! Lots and lots of grapefruits!!!!!" Sharak exclaimed gleefully, his beak already watering at the thought of being showered in grapefruits.

Bokusenou smiled. "Hmm… well I am sure that this person you are to deliver this message to can give you what you want, if you ask nicely."

The young male scrunched his face at that. He detested having to ask _nicely_ to get something. But in this case, he thought, the reward of many, many grapefruits was too much to resist.

"I'LL DO IT!!" exclaimed the phoenix, puffing out his small chest.

"That's my boy! Now here's who you have to find and this is what you have to tell _her_…"

…o…

Kikyo ignored the morning sunshine falling upon her face as she surreptitiously studied the impassive face of the Lord of the West walking a few steps in front and to her side. An odd light shimmered in her cerulean orbs, as she suppressed a smile.

Sesshoumaru frowned inwardly. He could still feel the woman's eyes boring into him. What was wrong with her? She had been this way since last evening, ever since she had asked if they could be 'friends' and he, naturally, revealed nothing.

A moving shade of orange passed across the lower half of his vision, and his eyes flicked down to Rin, who was running this way and that in front of him, zigzagging across the path they were taking that lay between the open field of sunflowers on the right and the light forest on their left.

At least Rin was acting as she always did. Thinking of which, even after her morning bath, he could still smell faint traces of Juru's scent on her clothes. He was certain that Juru had given her something, as he tended to do on most occasions when he visited her, but he wondered what it was. For Juru's sake, he wished that whatever it was, it would be nothing that would get his little ward into trouble.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts then drifted to revolve around their current destination. The 'Mystic Mountains', where grew the strange flowers that made one's mind as real as the world outside, were just outside of the border to his lands and on the very edge of the Southern Lands; Juru's homeland. He, being Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, needed no special permission to enter the land of the South, but he was aware of the rogue bands of demon that lived along the borders, who would consider his presence most unwelcome and would undoubtedly attack him and his group. Perhaps Juru's scent, the scent of the son of the Lord of the South, on Rin, would make them change their minds.

Either way, they were of little concern to him; merely minor pests to be trampled on if they dared to stand in his way. His thoughts were more on the primitive demons that dwelled beyond, in the forest at the foot of the Mystic Mountains. Primal and savage, they were sheer muscle and power, with the intent of preying on anything smaller than themselves. Even if he did expand his aura to show them that he was far more powerful, they would attack for the sole reason that he was smaller than they were. '_Unintelligent beasts…_'

It was truly troublesome- the things he had to do to get the miko back in tune with her powers. And here she was, repaying him by, staring holes into his back. '_Huh_!'

Glancing over his right shoulder, he caught the blue eyes of the miko, intent on burning them with his gold, but to his surprise, she didn't seem the least bit intimidated. A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth as she still kept her eyes focused on his. Apparently, either he was steadily loosing his powers of intimidation, or she was growing immune to them. '_Damn woman!_'

Impassive as ever, he turned his eyes back to the front, holding in the fact that he was slightly miffed at her reaction, or rather the lack of one he would have preferred. '_Like fear…_'

And dammit, those eyes were back to burning holes through him. '_This is going to be a long walk_,' he thought, looking up to study the clear blue skies patched with slow moving lazy white clouds.

Behind him, Kikyo bit her cheek to keep from smiling openly. She could easily tell that Sesshoumaru was a little, put off, by her, for some reason. And when he turned back after glaring at her, and looked up into the skies, she couldn't help but wonder if he was saying something like, 'Kami help me…!'

Today was going to a most interesting day… She could just feel it!

…o…

Kikyo watched, almost uninterestingly, as another body rammed into a tree and sent it crashing down with the force of the impact. Rin was standing next to her, one hand with small fingers gripping her hakama's while the other was lying softly against Ah-Un's side as the great beast stood guard over them. Jaken was standing in front of her and screaming praises to his lord and curses to the bandits as Sesshoumaru, casually, dealt with them in rather painful ways.

Yet another demon, this one with a club, was swatted away like a fly, sending him crashing into three more of his companions. Kikyo wondered if the demons were just that stupid or just that stubborn. Most would think that it was the first, especially since they all seemed to realize that Sesshoumaru's power was easily beyond all of theirs combined, and yet they came at him with the intent to kill. But in actuality, it was the latter. She was sure it was, especially since Sesshoumaru had made an initial comment, something along the lines of "_Pathetic. You are all worms of the earth, meant to be trampled on_." That had sent the whole band of demons, who had probably considered themselves worthy of respect and fear, into a furious frenzy.

The leader, a towering mass of muscle, had been the first to fall, mere moments after he had charged Sesshoumaru.

Things could have been less messy… when the rest froze in the middle of their charge, surprised and afraid, at how quickly their leader had gone down, and it seemed as though they were about to think twice about attacking. But then Sesshoumaru just _had_ to go and let out that _condescending_ _smirk_ of his. And that had brought the demon bandits out of their shock and into a state of fury, thus leading them to the current situation.

As she watched another demon be sliced into pieces, she couldn't help but think that Sesshoumaru had purposely goaded them on. He seemed to be taking his time in dispatching them, almost as if he was using them as a means to relax himself. But as fascinating as it was to watch the InuYoukai bring down death to the bandits, she did not like the fact that he seemed to taking his own sweet time about it. It was almost as if he was preparing himself for something… '_But what?_'

Finally, the last two remaining demons, with a crazed look in their eyes, charged towards Sesshoumaru from opposite directions. They didn't even get within a few meters of him before his whip lashed out and sliced them both through their middle.

"Can we go now?" she asked him, casting him an irritated look while drowning out the praises that were spewing forth from the Kappa demon.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her and arched an elegant eyebrow at her tone, but then simply began to walk forward, ignoring the bloodied bodies and their body parts that lay scattered around him.

Unwilling to allow Rin to walk through that carnage, Kikyo picked her up and placed her upon Ah-Un's saddle before following Sesshoumaru.

…o…

Sesshoumaru didn't walk for more than an hour, before he felt what he had been expecting. He had just passed through an invisible wall of sorts that separated the outside world and the forest at the foot of the Mystic Mountains. Beyond this point on, his senses, his demon magic, and to a certain extent his power, would be somewhat hindered, for this forest was, due to some strange phenomenon- by ancient spiritual interference or by some sort of natural occurrence, filled with a type of energy that robbed any outside creatures who entered it of their powers- to a certain extent. Only the creatures that were native to this forest remained unaffected.

He, who was one with powerful blood, felt the effects less than what an average powerful demon would, but, the more powerful the native creatures were, the more of an advantage they would have over him. Now if he used Tenseiga, none of this would matter, but unfortunately a sword as powerful as that when activated, would instinctively attract any and all savage demons within quite a large radius and he really didn't feel like killing every damn creature living in the forest. And so he had to be as calm and as relaxed as possible to use his hindered senses and his attacks to their maximum and full potential.

Those bandits had served as just the right thing to help him relax…

"Jaken, get on the dragon," he ordered, while scanning the thick forest ahead of him, his nostrils flaring to pick up the scent of anything that could pose as a threat.

Jaken's predictable barrage of questions were cut short with a sharp glance from him.

Once Jaken settled himself in front of Rin, Sesshoumaru once again proceeded to move ahead.

Kikyo was about to question his odd actions, when she too stepped through the invisible wall. Her miko powers didn't react, but her aura told her that she had definitely just walked through some sort of Mystical barrier, hence the name of 'Mystic' Mountains, she supposed. It had absolutely no effect on her whatsoever.

But as soon as Ah-Un stepped through, Jaken seemed to droop and promptly fell forward on the saddle, unable to hold himself up. Ah-Un seemed affected as well, but not nearly as much.

Ah glanced at its brother, psychically grumbling about how it felt so weak in _this form_. Un, pointedly ignored its brother's ranting and instead kept alert on their surroundings -at least one of them had to be the responsible one.

"Kikyo chan," Rin called worriedly, while trying to awaken the kappa demon by shaking him. "Something is wrong with Jaken Sama!"

"Don't worry Rin," Kikyo said, placing a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. "Jaken is just resting. He will be fine when we leave this forest."

Turning her eyes forward, she watched Sesshoumaru take smaller strides than usual. His entire aura seemed to radiate an extreme calmness, but she could tell that he was prepared to attack in a flash should the need warrant it. '_So this is why he was calming himself back there…I should have known there would be something like this… like this forest._'

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed a light shade of red, the moment he sensed the small tremors coursing through the earth.

"Stop." He didn't have to look behind to know that they had obeyed. He could feel the questioning gaze of the miko on his back but ignored it.

He deliberately moved forward and stopped when he felt the tremors increase. Whatever it was that was causing it, was heading straight for where he was standing. As hindered as he was with his powers, he released his aura and concentrated it at his feet, causing whatever underground creature approaching him to sense his power and change course, instead of coming up at him from below his feet like it had probably intended to do.

Only moments later, a huge worm like creature burst of out of the ground, its red eyes savage and unintelligent, and the hundreds upon hundreds of its teeth running in its mouth, bared, to intimidate.

'_Another worm to step on,_' Sesshoumaru thought with disdain, as the worm, its head alone a meter taller than his height, began pulling its long body out through the hole in the ground, and slithered towards him like a poisonous snake.

Leaping into the air as the savage worm nose dived into the piece of earth he had been standing on, he charged an intense amount of poison into his hand before attacking with his Dokkasou.

The green slits slammed into the worm and tore completely through it, severing its head from the rest of its lengthy body, and creating several deep gashes in the now bloodied earth below it.

Calmly touching down on the forest floor, he surveyed the thought to be dead creature for any signs of it regenerating itself. But, as powerful as it was, it did not seem to have any such capability.

"Come," was all Sesshoumaru said, as he took one last look at the dead creature, who's lower body was still partly underground in the hole through which it had emerged. Sesshoumaru realized that it would have been more difficult for him to kill it had the worm emerged completely from the ground.

…o…

Nearly three quarters of an hour later and nothing else had attacked them. But for the last few minutes, Sesshoumaru had the oddest feeling that he was being… watched. His senses could not pick up any clue to support the odd feeling. But that didn't mean this feeling he was having was wrong. Whatever it was, that was watching him, was curious, and powerful. He thought it strange that it had not attacked yet, thus clearly proving that it was not unintelligent and blindly savage.

A small movement in the thick foliage to his extreme right caused him to pause and glance that way. Predictably, he could detect no sign of the mysterious creature.

"Is something there, Sesshoumaru?" the miko asked him in a low voice.

He could feel her frown on him when he stared in the direction of the foliage for a few moments more before continuing forward, ignoring her question of course.

He didn't take more than three steps before he came to a tense strop. '_The air… it just changed…_' His eyes gradually widened as he slowly looked to the left. He could see nothing except large trees several yards away from the thick grassy path they were on, but that strange feeling was there again, and it had risen in its intensity.

His golden eyes scanned the area, but found nothing, unsurprisingly. His eyes glinted in irritation and he was about to look away when a sudden warm wind hit his face. But this was no _warm_ wind. It was something _breathing_ on him!!

His eyes narrowing, he scrutinized the space to the left of him. Slowly, his powerful blood gave him the ability to discern a faint outline. It was big! Not massive, but it was certainly taller than he was.

The faint outline became clearer and clearer before color started to reveal itself. Pure '**_Midnight Black_**', washed over the body and he suddenly realized that the creature was closer to him than he realized, and was looking _down_ at _him_.

When the body finally materialized to _his_ eyes, it took him several moments to realize that said _creature_, was actually a fierce looking _steed_. It was a powerful black stallion in prime form, with eyes the color of lightning.

To think that this creature was able to sneak up so close to him without him even noticing, he wondered whether it was because he was weaker than he thought he would be inside this forest, or whether it was because the stallion was just that powerful here. Either way, he suspected that it would not be easy to battle the steed should it decide to attack.

Realizing the close proximity of the creature, his hand began a slow path towards Tenseiga so as to not startle the creature with any sudden movements and thus cause it to attack first. He had just gripped the hilt of Tenseiga, when the horse narrowed its eyes at him; almost as if it knew what he was attempting, and yet didn't seem inclined to stop him.

Realizing this, Sesshoumaru relaxed his grip on the hilt of his sword. Curious himself, he watched as the stallion locked its lightning blue eyes on his golden ones, as if gauging him.

"Sesshoumaru?" the miko called to him. "Is something wrong?"

'_Is something wrong?_' he repeated in his head, wondering what was wrong with the miko. Could she not see the large stallion standing next to him? Considering how difficult it had been for him to discern this creature, perhaps neither the miko nor Rin and the dragon could see it.

His golden eyes broke contact with its eyes to run over its magnificent form. It had a thick long mane and tail, and was covered in muscles that proved it was undoubtedly capable of achieving incredible speeds, while it stood in a strong posture that suggested it was a creature proud of its abilities and born of a powerful bloodline.

The wind passed through them, brushing across its mane under the evening light. He had to admit that it was the… _best steed_ that he had ever come across, but its eyes clearly said that it was of the wild and could not be tamed. It would die first before anybody could succeed in 'breaking' it, if it didn't _kill them_ for even attempting to, first.

"Sesshoumaru!" the miko called out not so quietly. He could tell she was at the end of her patience. "Is something there?"

He turned toward her to see her gazing off into the thick forest, assuming that to be where he was looking. When his eyes once again moved to the horse, he found that it was… gone. It hadn't become invisible to his eyes again, but it had just, left! '_Such speed… How fast it must be…_' It had disappeared so fast that he hadn't even feel the wind move, meaning its Youki probably gave it the ability to slice through the wind thus giving it less resistance and inevitably giving it the capacity to achieve greater speeds.

"Nothing," he replied, in answer to the miko's question. Perhaps, he would run into the stallion again. By the gauging look that the steed had given him, he believed that he would indeed have another encounter with it. But as to when that would be, he would just have to wait and see…

…O…

Kikyo scanned the height of the tallest of the seven mountains with relative unease. They had gotten here without _too_ much trouble. Three more creatures had caught their presence and attacked them, out of which the first two had been dispatched without much trouble. However, Sesshoumaru had had a bit of a hard time dealing with the last of the creatures, which was a lizard Youkai whose mouth was teeming not with acid, but with some kind of foul smelling liquid, that according to a barely awake Jaken, contained millions of microscopic creatures that could render some one paralyzed and digest them in less time than it took for someone to swallow a breath of air. But the damnedest thing about it was that its skin was very tough, and Sesshoumaru's claws, even while coated with acid, were having little to no affect on it.

In a moment of _hesitation_, Sesshoumaru had been swallowed up whole by the lumbering Youkai.

Jaken had promptly fainted, too weak to do anything more. Her aura had flared in reaction to her anger and… disbelief. But, oddly, Rin had remained calm. Tense, but calm. Strange. She seemed to have the utmost confidence in Sesshoumaru's ability to survive, even though he was probably being digested in the belly of the beast at they stood there. But, there was one thing that Rin realized, that the others over looked. _Sesshoumaru,_ _never,_ _hesitated_ in battle.

The beast that had begun approaching them, suddenly froze, its eyes freezing in shock… or perhaps it was pain. Not moments past before the beasts' belly exploded in a luminous green light, killing it instantly. Sesshoumaru emerged unscathed and untouched, pristine and as clean as ever, in his transport orb, which he had somehow turned into a solid shield. She could tell that he was winded. His gathering of Youki in such a fashion in this forest had weakened him considerably, but the arrogant ass refused to show signs of it and had simply continued on.

And now here they were, standing in front of another thing that could quite possibly irritate her more than the proud Youkai standing several feet in front of her. The mountain, though not overly layered with dark crevices where creatures could hide and jagged outcroppings that made climbing it hard, lacked any sort of clear path to travel. It was a mountain etched with what could be called stepping stones, each varying in size. The only way to get up the mountain, was to jump from one stepping stone to another, which was an impossible feat by any ordinary human for they were spaced too far in-between. Sesshoumaru, in his weakened state could not use his transport orb, and thus he would have to resort to jumping from one stone to another, all the way, up to where the flowers were found.

Truly, could things get any more difficult?

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was wondering the same thing. Sensing Rin's presence on the dragon behind him, he thought that it would have been better if he had left them behind and brought only the miko. Alas, there could be nothing done about it now. But, could the dragon, in its weakened state, carry Rin and Jaken up the mountain?

Sesshoumaru turned and regarded the two headed dragon, assessing the possibilities of it being able to do just that.

Seeing his gaze upon it, Ah-Un responded immediately and surely. Rumbling in a signal for Rin to hold on, it dived into the air and landed on the first stone outcropping, before turning to look at him and waiting for his consent on whether to proceed further or not. A look up the mountain was all the sign his dragon steed needed, to begin its ascent up the mountain.

"Come miko," he said, extending his arm outwards so that she could secure herself against his person.

Surprised slightly, at the sight of Ah-Un using its Youki to jump-fly, from one stone to another, she almost didn't hear Sesshoumaru calling for her. Walking up to him, she slowly put her arms around his neck before feeling his pelt wrap around them and his arm press against her, slightly below the curve of her buttocks.

She tried not to let her face heat up at the feeling, and took in a deep breath as Sesshoumaru leapt off after Ah-Un.

He only seemed to touch the surface of each stone with the tip of his toes as he landed, before leaping off again. Soon overtaking the dragon, they settled into a steady pace up the mountain.

…o…

It was at nearly half way up the mountain that Sesshoumaru called a stop to the accent, not in words of course. Ah-Un just seemed to understand the silent command and stopped right behind him.

Still pressed up against him, Kikyo followed Sesshoumaru's gaze to a small opening in the mountain, at the base of the stone that they had landed upon.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called, gaining the little girls attention. "Stay there and I shall return for you."

"But Sesshoumaru," Kikyo interjected immediately, worry etching her beautiful features. "Will she be safe here until we return?"

"Hai," he replied confidently, facing the little girl. "Ah-Un can keep out any would be attackers from the small cave.

"Rin, will you be all right?" Kikyo asked, turning her head the other way so that she could capture the little girl in her sights.

"Hai Kikyo chan," the girl replied cheerily. "Rin will be fine. And Ah-Un is here to protect me. Besides, Jaken Sama looks like he could use a rest," she continued, watching the half dead looking, kappa demon, who was mumbling incoherent things in his semi conscious state.

Kikyo seemed unsure, and very unwilling to leave the girl alone, but after some convincing from Rin and a confident grunt from Uh, she finally conceded to going along with it, much to the relief of Sesshoumaru's growing irritation.

Not soon after having left behind Rin, who had her packet of fruits and cooked meat open, did the miko settle on him with a heated glare that would have, if he had been anyone else, made him gulp with fear.

"It's dangerous to leave her back there," she said angrily, her mouth beside his as she held onto him. "We should have left her back with Inuyasha and Kagome, where she would have been safe."

"Rin has stayed alone with Ah-Un before and was well protected," his voice was smooth as his eyes continually scanned the surroundings for any possible surprise attack from a creature of the mountains. "And it is pointless to talk about what we could have done in the past when we are already in the present."

He heard her '_Hmph!_' in response and felt her look sharply away from him. '_Women…_' Sesshoumaru thought with a mental roll of his eyes. Sora was much the same as this Ningen…

…o…

With one final leap, Sesshoumaru soared through the skies and landed on the edge of the open path that led inwards into the mountain. Releasing the miko, he surveyed the area filled, surprisingly, with all manner of green shrubbery. What was even more surprising was the thick layer of earth.

"Odd," Kikyo mumbled beside him.

"Indeed," he agreed.

The two slowly made their way deeper into the mountain until they came by a small spring.

"If the spring is here, then the flowers must be close by," Kikyo observed, studying the surrounding mountain walls in the small alcove. "There they are!"

Sesshoumaru looked to where she pointed, and indeed, there they were, the only flowers on this entire mountain.

With another leap, he pulled out a single flower, the size of his palm, from where they were growing on the other side of the spring, and leapt back to where Kikyo was expectantly waiting.

But before he could hand over the flower, he caught something in his hindsight. Dropping the flower into the spring, he prepared to attack.

But the red blur of… _something_, crashed several meters away, into the earth, and rolled all the way, until it came to a stop in front of the equally wary miko's feet.

The bird, no phoenix, spluttered and coughed out sand.

Composing himself, Sharak stood tall, well as tall as he could be at little over one foot, and cleared his throat as if preparing to speak.

"Kikyo Sama, I presume?" the phoenix looked at the miko, momentarily noting that there was a very powerful Taiyoukai standing not too far away.

"Who are you?" the miko's voice came out sharp and cautious.

"The old man, Bokusenou. He sent me!" The phoenix replied, occasionally casting a nervous glance in the direction of the Taiyoukai.

"Bokusenou Sama?"

"That's right! He wanted me to give you a message!"

Sesshoumaru remained silent as the miko conversed with the phoenix. He could detect faint traces of Bokusenou's Youki signature on the bird, so he knew the phoenix wasn't lying.

"And what is the message?"

"He said… Hey wait one darn minute!!!" the bird suddenly seemed to frown. "The old man said I could collect my payment for delivering the message from you. Can you pay me?"

Kikyo smiled at the scowling phoenix. Even though she knew of their existence, this was the first time that she had seen one. She thought that they were supposed to be massive in size, but apparently, they weren't, or perhaps it was just this one that was small.

Lowering herself down next to the spring, she picked up the fallen flower before facing the young phoenix again. "What is your name?"

Distracted from the flower that the female Ningen was holding, he puffed out his chest before replying, "I am the great Sharak!"

Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked while another smile appeared on Kikyo's face.

"And what do you want as payment, oh great Sharak?"

Sharak's eyes widened. Nobody had ever called him 'great Sharak' before, except himself. Who was this woman?

"Ahmm… umm… I want ten, no twenty, no wait! I want fifty grapefruit as payment!" Sharak lowered his head, afraid that the woman might refuse and just threaten to kill him for the message. But he was surprised when the female laughed daintily.

"Very well Sharak. I will give you fifty grapefruits. But I can't give them to you now. If you come back to the castle when we return, I would be more than happy to give you your payment. Is that satisfactory?"

Sharak looked at her suspiciously. "You're not planning to invite me to your castle and then cook me are you?"

"Why no!" Kikyo replied immediately, a smile still upon her face. "Not even the feathers of a bird as majestic as you should come to harm."

If his face weren't already covered in red, his blush would have shown right through.

"Well… ah… good. That's good." Sharak stuttered in reply. "Well this is what the old tree said…"

Sharak cleared his throat once again before relaying the message. "He said; No matter the past, or the shadows within them, the knowledge of the present is the key. If you can't trust anyone, trust what you know to be true and believe in that which cannot change, no matter the source."

"Is that… all?" Kikyo wasn't sure she understood the whole message.

Sharak scrunched up an eye, thinking. "Yep! Yep, that's it!"

"Very well," Kikyo stood, the flower in hand. "You will wait here?"

At that, Sharak took what he thought was an unnoticeable glance at the Taiyoukai.

"Don't worry," Kikyo said offhandedly, walking towards a flat rock that seemed perfect to mash the flower into a pulp. "He's an Inu Taiyoukai, but he won't bite."

Sharak's head snapped to her back, surprise etched all over his features. Really, who was this woman? Nobody ever got away with speaking to the Lord of the West like that.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand glared at the miko's back, not that it would have had any effect even if she saw it.

As the two watched, Kikyo set about squishing the red flower into a pulp. Once satisfactorily, 'squished', she took a handful of the spring water and mixed it with the now dark red pulp, before drinking a bit of the spring water herself.

Once done, she took the pulp in her hand and faced Sesshoumaru. "I need to find a place where I can lie down."

Looking around from the spot, he found a set of roughly made steps shaped out of the rock, that lead to a small entrance cut into the mountain. "Follow me."

Kikyo followed him as he lead her up a set of rough steps that she had not noticed previously, before leading her through a crack in the mountain that led into a small cave. Within the cave, surrounded by what looked like soft sand, lay a smooth piece of flat rock in the center, held up by two large stones about two feet in height.

She sat herself on the rock while Sesshoumaru searched for any possible traps. '_So this is it._' She thought. Her eyes roamed to Sesshoumaru, who approached her after his search.

Pulling her legs on top of the rock, she set her hair free before patting the space beside her. "Sesshoumaru, could you sit here please?"

The Taiyoukai eyed the miko, and then the empty space next to her. With what looked a sigh, he stepped forward and sat facing her.

Kikyo serenely watched the Taiyoukai and his impassiveness. Since last evening and all of today, there was little to no conversation between them. But, she knew he wasn't angry with her. She knew that though he wouldn't admit it, he had been thinking about what she had asked him –about whether they could be 'friends'. As always, Sesshoumaru would consider all the risks that would come with such an association before he would give an answer. But, maybe… he had had enough time…

"Sesshoumaru?" she hesitated a moment, before placing her palm on his armored chest. "Do you think we can be friends now?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly, and looked at her in thought. "No."

Her eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Because…" He seemed to study her carefully. "You are too weak to be a friend of this Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo lowered her head, feeling more than a little hurt. It was to be expected that he would see a Ningen as weak, she supposed. But that didn't mean that she would stop trying.

"Do you think I'll make it?" She leaned closer to him, till her breath was fanning over his neck as she looked up into his eyes.

His golden eyes glinted. "You are too stubborn and too strong willed not to."

She smiled. It was simple as that for Sesshoumaru. She wished that she were as confident as him.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He tilted his head slightly to the right- a sign that he was listening.

"Would you kiss me? Just in case I don't make it, I want to remember what it feels like." Her blue eyes turned misty.

His golden eyes however narrowed. "It is not yet night."

She placed her other palm on his chest and leaned in closer. "I… I Know. But, please, just this once?"

Her eyes looked so hopeful. "Hn." he conceded.

She smiled again before slowly moving in and capturing his lips softly with hers. The kiss was not hurried. It was slow… and dare she say it… it felt passionate. Her palms slowly moved upwards until they wrapped around his neck, careful to avoid the spikes that could pierce her chest with the movements.

Their lips parted with a small sound, and she quickly buried her face in his warm neck, unwilling to let go yet.

"You will return miko. As long as you are not afraid and refuse to be weak, you will return."

His words gave her some confidence and she smiled with a nod of her head.

Pulling away with a heavy sigh, she reached for the pulp of mashed flower that she had placed on a clean leaf. With one final look at the Taiyoukai, she swallowed it, feeling her throat burn as the mixture went down.

Sesshoumaru was surprised when she pulled him into another kiss. Smirking inwardly, with their lips still locked together, he gently lowered her body to rest on the rock as he felt her loose consciousness.

Once she had drifted off he parted his lips from hers and due to an inexplicable urge, buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent –fresh apples and rain washed roses.

Standing up, he studied the miko carefully, before walking out of the cave to stand guard.

From this point on… it was all up to her and her will to fight.

* * *


	50. Act I : Inuyasha Sengoku O Togi Zoushi

**Author's Corner**

Hey all:)

Chapter 50, is a landmark for me, so it's a little special. There will be ten ACT's to this chapter. I'm still working on completing it. Updates for these, may come as quickly as between three days at a time. Also, I just went back to the beginning of my story, and found out that IT SUCKED!!!! My English looked like it had been put through a shredder and then burnt!!! (ECK!!) So I'll be doing major, MAJOR editing; just the grammar and the language. I don't know how you guys got through that part, but I'm really glad you guys stuck with me. Thank you so much. My use of the English language is much better now I think. Lol.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers;

**_beth () - Cold Kikyo - aya harushino - Kawaii-Akuhei - kikyou741 - Soul Raker - Azn kawaii kikyo the devil - Evenin' Prim Rose._**

And guys, if you're reading this – my thanks to all those who reviewed for my one-shots over time as well.

****

* * *

****

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (I)** - **_'Inuyasha' – Sengoku O' Togi Zoushi_**

The Shikon No Tama was glistening in the darkness that surrounded it, emitting waves of its power in the form of expanding circular waves of glowing pink and white sparkles.

But, the pure light suddenly dimmed, as a dark energy spread through its dazzling surface, tainting it.

Soon …the Shikon No Tama… was pure no more.

Kikyo's breath caught in her throat when a pair of vile red eyes materialized behind the tainted Shikon jewel. A human hand with a bony forearm appeared below the jewel, before slowly moving up and finally enclosing it in its palm. She had to cringe when a violent wave of dark power slammed against her, not strong enough to knock her off her feet, but enough to make her crumble to her knees, gasping for breath.

The darkness resounded with hateful laughter that made her shiver in disgust. Raising her head, she saw the completely polluted Shikon No Tama lying in the open palm. The red eyes narrowed in haughty contempt.

She had time enough to widen her eyes in surprise, as a tentacle snapped towards her from behind the red eyes and slammed into her middle, lifting her off the ground in her fatal position and throwing her back. The pain was so intense that she could not even scream.

The darkness seeped away on her descent back to the ground. She expected a hard fall, but she was suddenly enveloped in warmth when a pair of strong arms caught her. The pain disappeared. She opened her eyes to soft gold that shone like honey.

"Koi…" the voice whispered.

Kikyo frowned, before her eyes widened in recognition. "Inuyasha…?"

"Hai, it's me…"

Kikyo trembled pleasantly when a warm nose nuzzled her cheek with love.

"Inuyasha," she called. "You, you are not real."

She heard that warm rough laughter of his as he smiled against neck. "Of course I am… Can't you feel me? Can't you feel my warmth? Can't you feel my love for you?"

Kikyo gently placed a hand on top of his head as he inhaled her scent from her slender neck. "I can feel it Inuyasha… but, you're still not real."

He laughed again. But this time the laughter was different. There was no warmth or love to it. It was cold and contemptuous.

"You're smarter than her," he said in between laughter. "Kagome would have fallen for it. Ahh… but she has my love, so it doesn't matter, right?"

"Let me go Inuyasha," Kikyo turned her face away from him.

"Ohh… but my love, I can't let go of my first love… when she has something I want…" he whispered from where his mouth was pressed against her neck.

Kikyo smiled forlornly. "I have nothing to give you Inuyasha. I have nothing left to give."

"Oh… are you sure about that?" he asked, as his grip tightened around her form on his lap.

"I…" Kikyo paused in her words when she saw something glowing near her chest, or was it _through_ her chest?

"Ahh… so you have seen it have you?" he chuckled darkly.

"The… the Shikon No Tama!?" her features were etched with surprise, her breath caught in her throat.

"AND NOW IT'S MINE!!!!"

Inuyasha looked up from her neck with blood red eyes and lengthened fangs -a small trickle of blood dripping down from his incisors. His right arm rose up into the air before coming down to slash at her chest, and remove the Shikon No Tama from within her.

Reacting as quickly as she could, she rolled out of his lap and onto the soft grass lit by the evening sun. But she screamed in pain when his claws missed her chest and instead slashed at her side.

"What's wrong my love?" his rough voice questioned mockingly. "You do know that 'love' _hurts_, don't you?"

Kikyo gritted her teeth as she knelt before his approaching form. She covered the deep gash with her left hand, and glared at him as she felt blood trickle though her fingers and drip to the ground. Inuyasha, no, the thing that looked like Inuyasha, walked towards her calmly, his red sleeves blowing in the gentle wind, with his long white hair mimicking the action.

"Hm! You won't get anything from me," Kikyo stated, as she stood up with some effort. "If you are the darkness that I have to face, then you have already lost. Be gone!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed with a grin. "Brave words, but oh, this isn't anywhere near over…!"

He had barely finished speaking before he lunged at her, his claws raised and ready to tear into her flesh.

Kikyo watched the golden eyes that were now bloodshot and crazed, as the half demon closed in on her. At one time, she would have given anything to be with him, to touch him, to love him. He would have too. But he had his own life now, one without her and one with her reincarnation. He had chosen. Now it was time for her to choose as well. And she chose to let him go…

The half demon's eyes widened when he suddenly found the bleeding woman pointing an arrow at him while it was notched onto a bow. "Ki- Kikyo?" he uttered in surprise and fear.

And then she let go of the arrow. It slammed into his chest with an explosion of pink, before picking him off the ground and slamming him into the tree behind him.

Kikyo watched impassively as Inuyasha struggled to fight the seal. "This isn't over yet my love… You can't escape fate forever!" he ground out before his eyes closed and his body went limp. His laughter, from before he was sealed, echoed through the open meadow.

Though she might try to deny it, he was right. She couldn't escape fate forever. '_But that is why I choose now to fight it. And I _will_ win!'_ she thought determinedly, her grip tightening on the bow she held.

But a sudden realization stopped her from continuing with her thoughts. This was just too easy. This couldn't be all-

A massive earthquake rocked the illusionary reality she was standing on. The ground split apart between her feet and the darkness embraced her once again as she fell into its depths, the earth swallowing her whole.

"My dear sweet Kikyo," a spine tingling voice whispered around her. "To think… that you would fall right into my palm!"

Feeling something solid under her, Kikyo, to her surprise, found herself sprawled across a giant palm. In front of her, two giant crimson eyes appeared- their gaze deadly and mocking.

"Naraku…!" Kikyo spat venomously.

"So you remember me…" the voice of the once living Naraku echoed around her. "Then this would be all the more enjoyable for me, when I crush you and leave you trapped in your mind. You may have got back a body of flesh, but I'm afraid you won't be able to use it again."

That said… his giant palm began closing in around her.

Kikyo closed her eyes and concentrated, calling in on every bit of power she could muster- hoping, that it would be enough to unleash her full power, and that it would be under her control.

"You are weak Kikyo…" the giant fingers wrapped around her body. "Your efforts are useless!!"

A spark of hope, a desire for more, a thirst for life, and Kikyo suddenly felt power coursing through her body.

Naraku watched as his palm closed completely. About to grin in evil satisfaction, he roared in pain when pure pink light exploded from within his closed palm. It fell to ashes, completely purified.

A Miko, with a 'fair' amount of purification power swirling in her palms, glared up at him. "This ends today. No more will you haunt me. You will be nothing but a memory, soon to be forgotten!"

"Valiant words…" Naraku mocked with a laugh. "…for a soon to be dead woman."

And so the battle began. Naraku unleashed his hellish form and power. Floating in the realm of darkness, Kikyo summoned her own power and turned to ashes every bit of Naraku that attempted to get close to her to crush or impale her.

Neither one seemed to be waning in power or raw determination. But while fighting him, Kikyo heard something faint in the background. Another part of her mind was trying to remind her of something. For every counter and attack, she tried harder and harder to hear that sound.

Finally, she was able to decipher the memory. It was the sound of laughter. Pure, joyous, free and melodious laughter, filled with love. She knew only one person in the lands who could laugh like that. '_Rin!_'

Rin was the gentle soul that darkness perished against, if it tried to infect her heart. Rin was never afraid of being hurt when she loved. Whether the outcome was good or bad, she was never ever afraid to love.

Kikyo looked up at the tentacle spewing Naraku towering over her. She never loved Naraku or Onigumo, nor would she ever in the future. But, she had to accept him for who he was, and… forgive him.

_That_… was the true path to freedom.

Looking straight into his eyes, she made no move to defend herself against the bony spike that had erupted from his arm and speared towards her.

Violent pink light burst out from her chest as she was impaled by the bony appendage. Naraku's leer turned into surprise when Kikyo calmly looked up at him.

"What- what is the meaning of this!!!?" he shouted in rage, driving the bone spike deeper into her chest, but to no affect.

"I… forgive you…" She whispered.

They were simple words, but the meaning was deep and the results were profound.

Naraku's eyes widened as he realized his ultimate defeat. Though he had been killed by her hands, he would have forever lived on in her memories, for she _hated_ him so. Her hate for him was what kept him alive and gnawing at her psyche all this time. But when that hate was gone, there was now no more room for him to be there in her mind. He was unimportant now. Without her hate for him and her constant blaming of him for the horrible experiences she had to undergo, as she said, he would become nothing more than a memory… soon to be _forgotten_. Her hatred for him preserved his existence, even if it was in her mind alone, but when she forgave him… he was banished to nothingness… insignificance…

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" His scream of fury and fear shook the foundations of the darkness they were shrouded in.

The weak pink flames that were licking at the bony appendage sticking through her chest, _ignited_ into a **_blaze_** and streamed up its length before setting the giant abominable form of Naraku on fire!

Devoured by hungry purification flames, he thrashed about, but before he perished and fell to ashes, he took one last look at his true arch nemesis, and he seemed content… to be finally laid to rest.

And thus, the end of Naraku truly came about- as his soul, where it was trapped between the dimension of the living and the non living, was set free to pass on into oblivion. Only time would tell, if this Soul would ever be granted freedom again, to re-born on the plane of the living as -The **_Re-Incarnate_** of the terrible and merciless, but powerful Youkai **_Naraku………!_**

****

* * *

****


	51. Act II : The Greatest Fear

**Author's Corner**

Here's Act (II). Enjoy.

Thanks so much to my reviewers;

_**Intretinglydullperson - Cookbook24 - kikyou741 - Cold Kikyo – CrisscrossAnime - Soul Raker () - aya harushino - neko1kitty**_

I hope more of you girls and guys will review this time. (lol – Hey, I can 'wish' for more reviews can't I:) )

Next Update will be in three days or less –promise. )

****

* * *

****

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (II)** – **_The Greatest Fear_**

A feeling of peace overwhelmed her, as she opened her eyes to the roof of the stone cave. After a few steady breaths, Kikyo sat up on the stone sledge and placed her palm over her chest to calm her still erratically beating heart. The last thing she remembered was seeing Naraku vanish, before her pink flames had grown in intensity around her, and suddenly burst out with energy.

Stretching out her palm, Kikyo concentrated on it for less than a fraction of a moment, before a small, but bright flame, appeared on it. Slightly amazed at the nature and physical form of her power, she watched in quiet fascination as she made the flame bigger and then smaller, all by her will alone.

Excited now, she wished to show Sesshoumaru what she had achieved. _'Now let him try to play –'who's more powerful'.'_ She would make him regret it!

Her childishly sportive demeanor came crashing down to a halt when an explosion on the outside, rocked the cave, hard enough to create cracks along the stone roof.

Sliding off the slab, Kikyo hurried to the entrance of the cave and looked down to find hordes of demons attacking Sesshoumaru from all sides. Though they did not seem too strong, especially with the mountains' magic sapping away at their power, they bore down on Sesshoumaru from the air, the land and even attacked from underground.

She thought of using her powers, but then thought twice when she remembered the manner in which it had completely incinerated the Boar demon back at Sesshoumaru's Castle. Though she had control, she needed practice and wasn't prepared to use her powers lest she injure Sesshoumaru in the process of trying to get rid of the demons that were attacking him.

Besides, she noticed, with a sudden and unexpected hint of jealousy, the Taiyoukai certainly didn't look like he needed any help at all …what with the roaring Tenseiga coming down on them like a raging volcano. Together, Sesshoumaru and Tenseiga had already created several gashes in the earth that were so heated by their combined fury that they had turned into trails of red molten lava, lined with flames at the edges.

Three more releases of Youkai power from the sword and all the demons had been burnt to nothing or lay strewn on the ground in pieces.

Sesshoumaru, facing away from her, seemed please with what he had done, which Kikyo found oddly strange. Sesshoumaru, the stoic dog demon that he was, as far as she knew, had never shown any emotion in battle before, except for rage and perhaps irritation or boredom.

"Sesshoumaru," she called to him, while making her was down the rough stone steps. "Where did those Youkai come from?"

She noticed him raise his head up slowly, but he did not respond. He was still facing away from her, and a sudden foreboding feeling arose in her chest.

Passing the small body of water that she had taken the magical water from earlier on, she stepped closer to him before she suddenly noted a trail of blood leading up to where he was standing. Pausing in her steps, she followed the trail of blood with her eyes to see it disappear behind a few small bushes.

Before she knew it, her feet had already begun following the crimson trail. For some reason she felt an enormous amount of trepidation consume her. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she bent forward and slightly parted the bushes.

What she saw beyond, turned her blood to ice, and her throat went completely dry. Tears welled in her eyes and started streaming down her face. She felt her knees give out before she hit the ground beneath her on all fours.

There before her, lay the broken body of none other than Rin. The child's eyes were open and glazed over with her mouth slightly parted, as if she had been on the verge of screaming for help. Her lower body… there was no lower body!! She had been cut cleanly in half. Her small chest had a gaping hole, showing that her heart had been ripped out by claws of some kind. Her black hair was matted with blood and her small fingers lay open as her face looked up towards the darkening skies. She looked to be expectantly embracing heaven, waiting for angels to come and lift her away…

But she wasn't supposed to be DEAD!!!!

Kikyo grit her teeth to keep from wailing in agony and stumbled back out of the bushes, the horrifying sigh too much for her to bear.

Her chest was aching and her vision grew increasingly bleary.

"Sesshoumaru!" she sobbed out, turning towards the Taiyoukai who hadn't moved an inch from where he stood.

Weak and broken hearted, she stumbled and fell to the ground. "Rin…" her pathetic voice wheezed out, as she tried to get to her feet, only to fall down once again.

"It had to be done…" Finally Sesshoumaru's voice reached her ears, calm and collected as ever.

Kikyo's head shot up to look at the Taiyoukai who was exposing only his side to her, his face hidden from her view. _'Had to be done…?'_ What did he mean by that?

"She was a distraction…" he continued. "She stood between me and my path to conquest and she always would. She had to go."

Kikyo's eyes widened at his words. What in damnation was he saying?

Unwittingly, her eyes fell to his hand that was holding the Tenseiga. She almost choked when she found his claws stained with blood, and a clump of black hair sticking to the back of his palm. And there was a thick trail of the same blood along the blunt length of Tenseiga as it appeared to have cleaved through something.

"So…" His voice came out in a whisper, as he raised his head to study the skies. "I had to get rid of Rin…"

Thunder cracked inside Kikyo's ears, and she closed both of them with her palms, her breath catching in her throat. Those were the words she never thought she would hear spoken from Sesshoumaru. With those words, he had brought her entire world crashing down. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing she did could change anything. Her fighting, her determination… it was all for naught. Everything was just… useless, meaningless.

Her wide and lifeless looking eyes, rose up to the view of the back of his head.

Slowly, the Lord of the West turned around to face her. But as soon as he did, she wished that he hadn't.

Gone were his golden eyes. In their place, were red eyes filled with blood lust and a thirst for power. Those were the same eyes that Naraku had had. The front of his white haori was stained in blood. Rin's blood! Her worst fear had just come true……!

_Sesshoumaru_ had fallen into the clutches of darkness- his desire to gain power, blackening his heart!

But with this heart breaking realization, came another that somehow seemed to give her some hope…

'…_None of this could be real…!'_ And that meant that …she was still trapped within the reality of her mind! She was still asleep and under the effects of the Flower…!!!

* * *


	52. Act III : Demons in the Court

**Author's Corner**

I've decided to call Sesshoumaru's father 'Touga', as in the third movie, instead of the added up name of 'InuTaisho'. So don't get confused now.

Also, people, I have to ask; are you guys still enjoying this story or are you just reading for the sake of reading something? I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but the reviews have been cut and dry, almost as if you guys forced yourselves into reviewing. I love to get reviews people (_like maybe 15 and up for a chapter…? – mwahahaha!_), but don't force yourselves to do it if you don't want to, coz when people keep saying the same things like; 'Loved it! – Update!' over and over again, it can get kind of depressing. The reviews for the last chapter were good, as in they were encouraging and had more than one line. But like I said, though I appreciate it, you don't have to review if you don't feel like it, just for my sake; I'd rather have a few original earnest reviews than a hundred that say the same thing.

All that being said, I give my thanks to last chapters' reviewers;

_**Cookbook24 () **(eheheh (gulp) - please tell me that you didn't think I was a female, when you said in your review "Thanx" – 'sweatdrop' – "**babe**"...?)** - neko1kitty - Azn kawaii kikyo the devil - Wisteria's Theme **(blanche – how could you hate Rin!? T-T)** - Cold Kikyo - Kawaii-Akuhei - Soul Raker () – intretinglydullperson-!**_

Onto this chapter… Enjoy!

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (III)** – **_Demons in the Court_**

Juru stood patiently before his father, his eyes occasionally moving to his mother seated next to him. His father, Jinkuruu, was what one would expect of a Lord; tall, imposing, and a Youkai with an indifferent gaze- at least when it came to business. His father was slightly broader than him and was about the same height as Sesshoumaru. He too had long golden yellow hair but it hung up to his knees. His father looked like a more mature and powerful form of himself- they were Father and Son after all.

His mother, Lady Hepholin, was a beautiful Sea Dragon Demon with long black hair that was put in two braids behind her, with small locks dancing across her forehead. Where his father was loud and intimidating, his mother was soft spoken and easy to talk to. He had no idea how the two got together, but, he was born because of it, so he wasn't into wondering about that too much.

"And the captain is certain that Sesshoumaru was heading to the Mystic Mountains?" his father's question brought his focus back to the present situation.

He nodded. "Yes father. And the Miko was with him… alive and well."

His father once again went back into silent contemplation. A little nervous, Juru glanced at his mother, who gave him that reassuring smile that she always did. There really was nothing to be nervous about, since this involved Sesshoumaru, he supposed. That dog always seemed to know what he was doing.

The current situation, as it was, came about when a small army of their soldiers had come across, what could only be called a 'massacre', near the border of their lands. The fresh batch of seventy odd elite soldiers had been sent there to 'take care' of the Rogue bandit demons who were reported to have been responsible for several attacks on villages and even attacks on traveling ambassadors from the other lands. So when they had got there and found the bandits slaughtered, and found traces of Sesshoumaru's scent and Youki signature, it wasn't that hard to come up with an explanation as to what had probably happened.

Sure, they were a little disappointed that the Lord of the West had taken away their battle, and were even a little intimidated by it, but they weren't about to complain. After all, Sesshoumaru- _'That damn showoff'_ -had done the work of seventy elite soldiers and done it in less than an hour. The captain, once he had gotten his jaw off the ground and reminded himself to never doubt the stories about the InuYoukai prince, had sent a messenger bird reporting what had taken place.

So now here they were, in the Royal Courtroom, with his father being contemplative and the rest of the court elders nervously twiddling their fingers. Really, his mother alone seemed to be the only calm and composed being in the entire court.

"Lord Jinkuruu," one of the elders who had on a long purple coat, interrupted nervously. "Surely the young Lord knows what he is doing. And I am certain that he can successfully complete whatever business he has in the Mystic Mountains with no threat to his life, the Miko's, or Rin's."

There was silence from the Lord of the South, and most of the other elders and members of the court were too afraid to agree or disagree.

The elder who had spoken first, decided to put in an after thought. "After all… he _is_ **_the_** Inu No Taisho's firstborn son!"

Immediately a murmur of agreement and positive reactions echoed through the courtroom, and the elder mentally gave himself a pat on the back. If there was anything that the members of the court and the elders would agree on without hesitation, it was the power of the Inu No Taisho. That was one thing no one doubted, and naturally, any pup of the previous Lord of the West would only be regarded of in the same way.

Juru noticed that his mothers' smile widened ever so slightly. He scowled inwardly. His mother had a soft spot for the orphaned Inu Prince and had always regarded him as one of her own children. So naturally when Sesshoumaru was thought of in high regard, she could only beam in pride. '_Damn Inu! Getting all the attention! Humph!'_

Jinkuruu remained impassive as several of the court members conversed among themselves. Any mention of the Inu No Taisho, and it always got like this. Leaving them to their little conversations, for the moment, he processed all that he had learned over the past few weeks. Thankfully, though all this should have been more than confusing, he was able to take into account and concentrate on the key facts. But what he was wondering now, was _why_ Sesshoumaru would want to go to the Mystic Mountains. Since the Miko was with him, it could be assumed that it had something to do with her. The only way he could be sure though, was to ask for an explanation from the Inu prince himself.

And as for the matter of Sesshoumaru making it out of the Mystic Mountains alive with the Miko and Rin –that was something he didn't doubt at all. As the elders had said, Sesshoumaru was indeed none other than the son of his old friend Touga, and their confidence in his power would not be put to shame.

"My Lord?" Jinkuruu focused on the elder who had spoken earlier. "How do you propose we proceed in this matter?"

Jinkuruu yawned first, causing most of the Youkai in the court to sweat-drop, before sitting up straight. "We… will pay the young Lord a visit once he returns from his travels."

"A splendid idea," another court elder exclaimed. "We can get the information from the Lord of the West himself!"

"None of you… will be going!" Jinkuruu said in a bored tone.

Several of the elders and court members -face vaulted.

"But my lord… if I may ask, why not?" an elder asked as he picked himself off the floor, his dreams to visit the giant Library in the Castle of the West _destroyed_.

"Why do you think?" Juru snorted with a huff, answering in place of his father. "That stuck up Inu Youkai wouldn't take it too kindly if all of the court of the South came to his home and started asking him questions, especially after he told us to stay out of it!"

"Juru is right," Jinkuruu said standing up, the court immediately following his actions out of respect. "Sesshoumaru does not like it when others try to interfere in what he believes is his business. I will get the information we seek, not as the Lord of the South, but as one of his father's old friends."

Several members nodded their head in agreement of the idea. It was the most likely to succeed.

Juru scowled again when his mother clasped her hands together in excitement at the prospect of visiting the West and no doubt spending time with Rin and of course mothering Sesshoumaru as much as she could. And no doubt his sisters would be even more excited at the chance to spar with some of Sesshoumaru's elite Captains. It was a known fact that the West had the best Soldiers, in any station, in all the lands, especially with Sesshoumaru training them and having his top generals who he had trained personally to take over in his place during his long absences. His sisters would be getting a lot of bruises during this visit, but they would be better warriors for it. And he- 'M_wah ahaha!'_ …he could spend some time with the wonderful _ladies_ of the West.

"Juru!"

"Yes father?" Juru quickly wiped the drool that had escaped the side of his mouth due to his hentai_sh_ thoughts.

"Inform your sisters about our plans. If I know them, they would want to polish up all their armor and weapons for their sparring matches in the West." Jinkuruu dismissed the court before turning and walking away, leaving an unhappy Juru complaining about troublesome sisters.

Lady Hepholin kissed Juru on his forehead, before following his father. Juru spluttered indignantly at his mothers' actions, before sighing in defeat. That was embarrassing! He wasn't a hatchling anymore! It was a good thing no one had seen that…

Outside the courtroom, several elders pointed at the unsuspecting, pampered, Prince of the South, and snickered…

* * *


	53. Act IV : Trifling with a Taiyoukai

**Author's Corner**

Well, here's the next chapter folks.

Thanks to all my reviewers;

**_Soul Raker - Cold Kikyo - neko1kitty - Kawaii-Akuhei - Azn kawaii kikyo the devil – intretinglydullperson - kikyou741 - Azure Inu-!_**

I DO have a question though: WHAT is it with the NUMBER 8? That's all the number of reviews I get every chapter, even if new people review. Now, I'm glad that it hasn't decreased, but why won't it increase!!??

14 reviews to make it 400! Give it to me this chapter. Give it to meee………!

****

* * *

****

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (IV)** – **_Trifling with a Taiyoukai_**

The mystic, magic induced, 'Mountain Wind', in the land of the Mystical Mountains, was known to be harsh and merciless. It bowed to no one and all who came across it felt its icy breath and shivered in fear and respect. It was known to bring down even the strongest of Youkai. And as dusk approached, it grew stronger and colder, becoming even more merciless than before, gaining the ability to freeze the blood of a weak minded Youkai completely.

But, Taiyoukai, or this particular Taiyoukai it seemed, was simply out of its bounds. That however, did not mean that the raging mountain wind would give up. It may not be able to freeze the Youkai, but it would at least make him shiver.

So, gathering up more of its power, it roared fiercely before slamming into the body of the silver haired Youkai in white. But again, all it managed to do was raise his long hair and push it back, which the Taiyoukai didn't seem to mind at all.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as the mountain wind grew icier and icier as the light of day ended. He presumed that this too was part of the magic of these mountains. _How irritating. _A lower Youkai would surely have been frozen alive by now -according to what he learned from his aura, and also that the wind, more likely than not, was meant to bring down Youkai and not humans.

His golden eyes slipped to the side to see the phoenix Youkai shivering like a cat caught in the snow. Though the phoenix was obviously not very strong, he presumed that the only reason it hadn't frozen already was because of the **Phoenix Fire**, which burned brightly at the ends of its' tails. The winged demon had wrapped its wings around its body in an extra effort to keep itself warm. But he knew that the Phoenix Fire wouldn't last much longer. The bird really was weak.

So when the young phoenix slowly, and what he must have thought as 'inconspicuously', inched closer and closer to his pelt, Sesshoumaru allowed it, knowing that the Miko had taken a liking to the bird and that he would probably get an unwanted earful if he allowed the bird to freeze to death. Besides, knowing how free the Miko had become with him, she probably wouldn't think twice about attacking him with her powers- should she make it out of her mind first.

…--…

Many hours later, well past midnight, Sharak was warm and comfortable, having wrapped himself up with the end of the Taiyoukai's pelt. He had just woken up after his long sleep, to find that afore mentioned Taiyoukai, had not moved an inch and was still standing in the same spot, as still as a statue. He really didn't know how anyone could stay so still for so long. The only Youkai he had seen do that for much longer was the old tree Bokusenou.

He was grateful that Lord Sesshoumaru, as powerful and in a high a station as he was, would allow him to use his pelt so that he could stay alive. He didn't really get that kind of respect for his life from many others, except from old man Bokusenou -though he would never admit that out loud.

Should he try to make conversation with the stoic Youkai, he wondered. It would only be polite to do so, he thought, and wormed his way out of the mass of pelt before loosely wrapping it around himself and walking to stand beside the tall figure.

_Dammit! What should he say?!_ Sharak rolled around several possible conversation topics in his head, looking for one that wouldn't be awkward.

Finally he said, "The Lady Kikyo seems to be a really nice person."

Sharak looked up at Sesshoumaru to see him raise one fine eyebrow in response. He chuckled nervously.

Silence.

"I wonder how long she'll take…"

Silence..

"She must be doing something really important ha?"

Silence…

"It must be great to be Lord of the West…"

Sharak was frowning now. He hated being ignored, but Lord Sesshoumaru seemed to be type to do that to everyone and anyone so he didn't really take any offense, not that it would have mattered much even if he had…

-(--

Sesshoumaru ignored the small talk the bird was trying to make. His focus instead, was on the Miko's aura. He had been on constant vigil for any and all changes in it. What he had felt up to now was… difficult to interpret. Her powers had been fluctuating but there was no great release of it, except for an increase in its intensity a little while ago. What he was feeling from her now was, he assumed, utter and complete despair. _What could have caused such a reaction?_

His aura chose that time to pick up something foreign approaching them at high speeds. There was more than one, but only two seemed to stand out with an exponential amount of power. They were powerful enough to make his Youkai, who had been quiet since the strange episode with Tenseiga back in Inuyasha's village, awaken, and cause it to spread its essence through his body, so that it could relish in the battle to come.

"Hide."

Sharak looked up in surprise at the Taiyoukai who had finally spoken.

"What?" he questioned. '_What'd he mean by that?'_

He got his answer when his own Youkai screamed in terror within him, shriveled up, and pretended to be dead. With his legs shaking, Sharak looked to the edge of the mountain, where he knew that the things that had so much of power, were about to appear.

--)-

The chilling Mountain Wind screamed and withdrew hastily, as two blurs ran up the mountain with incredible speed -several lower class demons following far behind.

-(--

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he felt the air turn warmer before it started getting hot.

An awesome gust of incredibly hot wind plowed into him, sending the phoenix beside him sailing back through the air. The bushes swayed and looked like they were about to pulled out of the ground, while the dust rose up in waves around his knees, covering the area and the pond in a fine sheen of it.

Two red shaded shadows, blurred through the sky in front of him, rising higher and higher, till they slowed down at about a hundred feet above him.

With the moon in the background, Sesshoumaru easily discerned every single feature of the two Youkai. They were wearing red warrior clothing with red and black chest armor. It was easy to classify them as powerful warriors, with the way they were built and the relaxed posture they were in, even with nothing but air beneath their feet. The skin on their forearms were exposed and seemed to be much like his, only with a more tan color to them. Crimson sashes hung down their right side. A helmet with two horns on either side on top was firmly secured on their heads leaving, only their lower faces exposed. Black boots and a sword at their side completed their look.

Sesshoumaru had to admit, with their red auras, and the red eyes visible through their helmets, they looked like spawns from hell itself. _Hell spawns…_ Yes, that was what he would call them.

Any warrior of any class would have found them intimidating, but then, he wasn't just _any_ warrior. Judging by the power their aura's seemed to boast of, he knew he would have a good battle on his hands -as long as he didn't call up on too much of Tenseiga's power.

"Wh- where are they?!" Sharak screeched from where he was hiding behind a large rock beyond the spring of water. When he followed Sesshoumaru's gaze, all his feathers almost fell off his body at the sight of the red spawns descending down to earth using their Youki to slow their speed, which created a dark red halo around their bodies. What freaked him out most, among many other things about the two demons, were their red eyes that had no pupils. Looking into them was like looking directly into hell.

"Sesshoumaru…" the red Youkai on the right recited, as they neared the ground.

"The Lord of the West and Taiyoukai, by power and birthright…" the other finished.

"That's Rinza…" the first said, pointing at the second.

"And that is Raku…" the other said pointing at the first.

Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow in hidden amusement, and to the two Youkai who had just landed several meters in front of him, it looked like he wasn't at all impressed, which he wasn't.

Sharak squeaked and ducked behind his rock again.

The dust still hovered around their knees, blanketing the flat plane on the mountain.

"Demons from an orb of power," Sesshoumaru stated coolly. His suspicions were confirmed when their faces -lower faces- split into arrogant grins, and their eyes narrowed haughtily.

"Hmm… interesting," Rinza remarked with a slight tilt of his head. "Any other Youkai, even a Taiyoukai, would have reached for their swords by now…"

"Perhaps… you are as skilled as they say," Raku continued, "For you do not seem to have even the slightest inclination of reaching for your sword in our presence."

Rinza smirked. "We shall put your skill to the test then."

Raku crossed his arms across his chest. "But first, you must get through these lower demons, otherwise their purpose for lagging behind us all the way here would be in vain."

"HEY!!" a loud indignant holler came, just before a large and burly demon, that looked like an ogre, pulled himself on to the flat plane after his climb up the mountain. "Who do you think you are calling _lower_ demons!!!?"

"Yeah!" several more murmurs came, as nearly two dozen more demons appeared behind the one that had spoken up in protest of what the Youkai of the orb had called them.

"Do not question me weakling," Rinza said with a glare directed at the burly demon. "You are beneath me in power… and intelligence."

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. He might have liked to have this Rinza in his army, what with his attitude, but unfortunately he was a demon of the orb and thus …had to die.

The burly demon muttered under his breath but made no move to challenge the red clad Youkai again.

"Now that that's over," Raku muttered with a sigh. "Let's get down to business. If you manage to get through them, which I'm quite confident you will, you will then face us."

"As if!" another large demon on the side grunted. "You two won't have anything left by the time we get through this little weakli-"

Raku's eyes almost widened, when a green whip like strand of energy zipped past his ear by a hairs distance, and zipped back just as fast, if not faster.

No one spoke or moved for several moments -even Rinza kept abnormally quiet.

Finally, they looked over their shoulders to see the demon who had been about to call Sesshoumaru a _weakling_, standing as still as a statue, his mouth open from when he had started speaking. Suddenly blood spurted out of his mouth like a fountain and he crashed to his knees. When his face landed with a thud on the ground, everyone saw the split along the middle of his back and the melted remains of his spine. Judging by the blood constantly flowing out of his open mouth like a stream, Sesshoumaru's energy beam had gone in through his mouth. _Brutal!_

Meanwhile Sharak, who had witnessed it, had his eyes wide open. To think that he had been standing so close to the demon that was capable of doing that, and actually tried to have a _casual_ conversation with him!!!?? _By the great Fires!!!_

Rinza narrowed his eyes at the fallen demon before turning to look at Sesshoumaru, the lower demons following his move, but with a lot of fear now emanating from them.

"I look forward to battling you," Rinza said with a sardonic smile which Raku mirrored.

The two demons of the orb leapt up and landed on a high outcropping near the wall of the mountain that continued up to the peak.

The demons left behind, hesitated to do anything, but another glare from Rinza… and they were charging Sesshoumaru.

--)-

It was in the midst of their charge, that Sesshoumaru realized something very important. In this place, he could not use Tenseiga, at all!! If he did, the walls of the mountain would undoubtedly be hit, and when that happened, there was a chance that the cave that held the unconscious Miko would collapse in on itself, crushing her! _Hnh!_

These large demons he could take care of, but to fight the other two, he would definitely need Tenseiga, and even if he refrained from using its power, those two would not stop from using the power of their swords, and not to forget, it was very likely that their physical attacks alone would damage the stability of the mountain.

He had to think fast! In the meantime, his whip sliced through a demon, cutting him in two. He attempted to do the same to another demon but this one used his metal club to block it. Though large and slow, these demons weren't to be taken lightly. They had power under those grotesque muscles.

When one got close enough, Sesshoumaru simply caught the demon by his throat and threw him back into another demon with enough force to send them both far over the edge of the mountain. Their echoing screams took a long time to fade into silence.

-(--

"He's strong," Rinza remarked casually, analyzing every move the InuYoukai made to attack and to block -or evade, as it maybe. "Perhaps as strong as us?"

Raku shook his head while he studied the way Sesshoumaru's aura burned around him and his Youki essence flowed through him every time he attacked.

"It can't be that he's stronger than me!" Rinza argued, crossing his arms across his chest while glaring down at the Lord of the West, who just crushed the neck of another demon.

"This might be difficult," Raku crouched down, his eyes still following every move of the Taiyoukai prince.

Rinza looked shocked, or perhaps insulted would a better word! "What's that supposed to mean?"

"His aura… he has not spread it to its full scope."

Rinza just stared down at Raku, waiting for him to continue.

"According to what I can tell, if he expanded his aura completely, it would cover three quarters of this mountain, perhaps even the whole of it." Raku's voice remained serious and his eyes narrowed slowly.

Rinza, in the mean time, was floored by the piece of information, though his countenance showed none of it –remaining impassive and hard.

"Also," Raku continued, "Though his Youkai is awake and its essence is spread through his body, he is completely holding back its power. Meaning he is fighting with his physical strength alone, without his Youki infused in it."

"But that's impossible!!!" Rinza almost shouted, crouching down next to Raku. "No Youkai can prevent the Youki that it has in its true form from seeping into its human form!! It's a constant process, a constant flow, and it's only increased when rage overtakes a Youkai thus causing it to eventually transform when the human body cannot handle the outflow of power anymore!"

"I know. I once had a true form to transform into too remember?" Raku spoke in a dangerously low voice, inwardly satisfied with the fact that even though he had no true form to turn into now, he had more power in this body now, than he had ever had before.

Rinza showed his first signs of being flustered. "But then… how is it possible!?"

"There are only two possible ways to achieve such a thing," Raku brought his palms together and rested his chin on the tips of his middle and index fingers. "A physical object of some sort that he wears on his body, created with powerful magic, strong enough to block his Youkai from emerging, meaning he would not be able to transform as well. But, I don't sense any sort of foreign magic or power on his body. That sword of his is the only thing that is giving off vibes that somehow conflict with his aura to a certain extent, and even then, I can sense a bond between them. So if it's not the first possibility, then that leaves only one other…"

"What the heck is it?!" Rinza had to restrain himself from choking the information out of Raku. "Just tell me already!!"

Raku sighed at Rinza's sudden nervous behavior, though inwardly, he too was feeling nervous. "The second possibility, and the most likely, is… the power of the mind."

"Say what?" Rinza looked stupefied.

"The power of the mind!" Raku repeated, agitated. "As impossible as it may sound, it appears that he has trained his mind to be able to overpower his natural inner demon."

Rinza just looked at him slack jawed. His fiery red eyes were open wide in surprise.

"I have never heard of such a thing being possible either, but we all know that the power of the mind is not something we can put a limit to." Raku finally took his eyes away from the InuYoukai and instead directed them at Rinza. "I don't know how he did it, but because of it he must have almost impeccable control of his mind, enough to be able to have total control of his Youkai. This means that he can transform, and when he does, he would still be in control and quite possibly must have trained his inner demon to work in perfect tandem, thus resulting in full power and intelligent use of it to achieve a potential well beyond any other Youkai. And… with such a powerful mind, he…"

"He…?" Rinza urged.

"He must have also gained _psionic_ abilities…"

Rinza remained silent, processing what he had heard, before asking, "What _kind_ of abilities…?"

"That, I have no idea."

The two of them each thought a bit longer on how to handle this newly discovered theory about their target, but before worry could cloud their judgment and affect their skill and concentration in battle, they forced their seasoned warrior spirits to take over, resulting in them looking forward to the battle, instead of fearing it.

The grins that appeared on their faces dimmed slightly when they looked down to find the sharp golden eyes of the Lord of the West staring at them impassively -the demons they had left him battling with, lying dead at his feet.

* * *


	54. Act V : Burn!

**Author's Corner** – _Sorry about the delay, ladies and gentlemen. It seems that FanFiction had a 'boo-boo', and my document manager refused to upload, and later FF refused to let me log in, and then refused to let me upload once again!! I think it's all sorted out now, coz I just got the rest of my review and story alerts. Sooo… on with the show;_

Hey All! Thank you guys so much for the reviews for the last chapter; I got over the 'eight' mark! I got eleven reviews!!! That's great -reminds me of old times. (heheheh).

Oh, and to make sure you girls and guys understand, I won't be updating for a long time, as previously mentioned, after I complete chapter 50. Having a certain amount of free time and the urge to end the story at chapter 50 instead of a 48, is what made me update. There are five more acts to complete chapter 50, and after that it's hiatus again. But, as '_ccjj_' said, I just can't stay away (lol), so I _might_ update sometime before a whole year passes by, if time and energy permits.

The Kikyo fans should enjoy this chapter. You've got five more Acts coming up, so enjoy it while it's there, and eh, leave a review ne!? Please and thank you.

My appreciation to my wonderful reviewers;

**_Cold Kikyo - Cookbook24 - kikyou741 - Azn kawaii kikyo the devil - Kawaii-Akuhei - neko1kitty - Soul Raker – beth – intretinglydullperson – Nicole – ccjj – Goddess of Eden -!_**

****

* * *

****

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (V)** – **_Burn -!-!-!_**

Kikyo knelt before the blood thirsty Sesshoumaru, her emotions creating a storm within her. She knew the truth now, that this wasn't real, but still, how could she _kill_ Sesshoumaru? She had never expected _him_ to be something she had to face, _him_ to be a part of her fears come true. Even with Inuyasha, all that she could bare to do was seal him, but how could she fight his pure blooded brother who was so much stronger, and… so much more a part of her life now? He was also the only being that she now had an intimate and personal relationship with. She couldn't! She just couldn't kill him.

"You, Miko, are another pathetic distraction…" the red eyed Sesshoumaru breathed out. "I am afraid… you will have to die as well…"

Her heart was heavy and her emotions were a mess from not yet having recovered from the shock of seeing Rin like that. She doubted she could concentrate enough to call on her powers, let alone call on enough of it to battle the Lord of the Western Lands himself.

"Sesshoumaru, please…" she whispered pleadingly, her form trembling. Perhaps she could convince her own mind that Sesshoumaru would never really try to kill her like this, but the magic of the flower seemed to have all the control, and once the fear had been unearthed, it seemed that the realities created after that were beyond her influence! She could only fight it.

"How low you have fallen, Miko," Sesshoumaru cocked his head to a side. "…to go so far as to _beg_ for your life. Where is the Miko, who would rather die honorably than plead for mercy from a _Youkai_?"

Kikyo looked down at the sandy ground, speaking in a hushed tone, "But you're not just any Youkai."

He seemed to consider that for a moment. "No, I most certainly am not. But I _am_ _Youkai_!"

"NO!" Kikyo shook her head, arguing like a child, her eyes shaking off droplets of tears.

"No?" Sesshoumaru straightened his neck with a smirk. "Then what am I?"

"You- you are my _friend_…!" Kikyo replied determinedly.

He smirked again. His eyes narrowed while his lips formed an evil smile. "I don't remember agreeing to that, do you?"

"BUT-"

"But- nothing wench!" His voice grew very cold suddenly. "You are a pathetic weakling and someone who will always depend on others, because you are nothing but a human!"

Of all the words he spoke, only one echoed repeatedly around her- 'Weakling'. It became so loud that she had to cover her ears with her palms.

_Weakness…_ She used to despise that word, just as much as Sesshoumaru did. Even though certain things overwhelmed her, she had never been weak in the face of it. She had always remained strong, and that was why she was feared… respected… and always a force to be reckoned with. When had she given up on that? When had she failed? When had she become this _weak_?

_Life…_ That was what made her weak. She learned to care about life, her life. Sesshoumaru had taught her that. But what was the point if it made her so weak? It didn't make any sense! Caring for her life was supposed to make her strong. But that didn't make her strong enough, she realized. Then what could make her stronger? What did she have to fight for, other than her own life?

The laughter of a little girl suddenly echoed around her again, drowning out all other noises.

_Rin…_ She had Rin to fight for. And as she realized this, she saw that there were so many others for who she would willingly give up her life to protect; Inuyasha, Kagome, Kohaku, several of the Youkai at Sesshoumaru's castle, and even Sesshoumaru himself.

She discovered, the only way to become stronger, was to have a reason to become stronger- and she had plenty of it, in the form of the people who she cared about.

It had to stop. It would stop! Even if she died in her mind today, she wasn't going to die a _weakling_, as Sesshoumaru had labeled her.

"NO more, Sesshoumaru!" She snapped her head up to glare at him.

Sesshoumaru merely began walking towards her kneeling form, activating Tenseiga as he did so.

"I will _never_ allow myself to be called _weak_ again," Pink flames erupted around her palms as she said this. "And you, you arrogant dog… You will be the first to realize why!!!"

The pink flames intensified suddenly and grew up to her shoulders. A sound similar to that of water turning into steam under intense heat filled the air, but the strong beats of her heart reminded her of who had to be in control of the power she was gathering.

Sesshoumaru paused, and watched the gathering power with narrowed eyes.

The pink flames grew so concentrated that their centers began to turn white. Kikyo suddenly brought her palms together and instead of the resounding sound of a clap, a sound resembling the crack of thunder, ripped through the air. The two flames combined, shot forward, skewering the earth, and roared their way towards Sesshoumaru like a wave about to wash him away.

Sesshoumaru remained calm and still, raising only his head to look at the wave of purification power, before it _slammed_ into him. An explosion rocked the plane and earth was thrown tens of feet into the air, obscuring the site of the blast.

Breathing hard, Kikyo watched through the dust and the falling earth for any sign of the Taiyoukai. Her eyes widened when a small sliver of blue light flickered through the brown dust. The brief sound of a gale wind slithered into the air before the dust and sand was parted away in a circle with an expulsion of blue Youki and air.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes in frustration. He had used Tenseiga to create a solid sphere of Youki around him, completely protecting him from her wave of purification power! She was satisfied though that he was at least ten feet in the ground- in the crater that had formed when her powers had crashed into him. But what she hated… was that _smug_ look on his face.

Her eyes flashed a thick pink.

Her flames transformed into two heads that resembled that of her Soul Collectors, only they were ten times bigger. The serpents hissed, before slithering out through the air at incredible speeds. The power coming off their bodies was so intense that thick gashes formed in the earth below them, as they moved across it- leaving twin trails of dust behind them.

Sesshoumaru raised Tenseiga, but when the two serpents made of purification energy were almost upon him, they darted away in opposite directions, circling around him. And then they moved in for the kill.

The one on the right opened its mouth and roared as it speared into the Taiyoukai's side. Said Taiyoukai however, placed Tenseiga in its way. The serpents' head crashed into the Youki of the sword. The impact alone cracked and shook the earth. The serpent strained against the sword, but Tenseiga refused to budge.

The other serpent coiled behind him, and while Sesshoumaru was distracted, it attacked, aiming for the back of his head. Sesshoumaru however sensed it coming easily, because it was putting out such massive amounts of power and the earth was constantly cracking below it- whether it was moving or stationary. Tenseiga erupted with power and pushed back the serpent head that it was clashing against, sending it crashing into a side of the mountain wall.

Sesshoumaru spun around and knocked away the other serpent that attempted to bite his head off. But the serpent recovered almost immediately and roared towards him again.

Kikyo sent more power through her right arm and the end of the serpent that had been thrown against the mountain. It took only a few moments after that, before it was rushing to rejoin the battle along side its' twin.

The combined attacks of the serpents were forcing Sesshoumaru to react faster and with more force. Kikyo almost smiled. No more could Sesshoumaru simply stand there and deflect her attacks. If he wanted to live, then he had to fight for it, just as she was doing.

Suddenly though Sesshoumaru leapt into the air, and moved further away from her. Unrelenting, Kikyo sent her serpents racing after him.

Having put a large amount of distance between them, Sesshoumaru turned and began a furious attack on the serpents. Tenseiga was releasing such strong amounts of Youki that every time it hit one of the serpents, she felt the vibration course through the lengths of their bodies and travel up her arms, causing her muscles to spasm.

He was wearing her out, she realized! Though she felt no drain in her powers, the Youki assaults on her serpents which were a direct link of her power to her body, was causing her physical pain!

Almost growling, at the back of her mind she wondered why her own mind would make Sesshoumaru so smart, even when it wasn't actually him. Was his intelligence something else that she feared? But why?

Doubt…

'_Because I have begun to doubt my own wisdom…_' she thought.

Then that would end today as well!

Sesshoumaru anticipated the incoming serpent and even the open mouthed roar, but what he didn't expect was for it to breath out a thick beam of purification power! His eyes flashed red and his Youki flared around him. With speed only a Taiyoukai such as himself could possess, he blurred high into the air. The ground beneath him exploded, and as it was near the edge of the mountain, the outcropping of rock shattered because of the serpents' blast, and a colossal piece of rock, separated and broke apart, before tumbling down the mountain, causing massive shockwaves each time it hit the wall of the mountain on its way down.

Briefly distracted, Kikyo suddenly looked up to find a massive sphere of Youki circling above the still airborne Sesshoumaru.

The serpents paused, looking up at Sesshoumaru and above him… at the massive power that could come only from Tenseiga's Second Power Level.

All was quiet, and all she could hear was the increasing tempo of her heart.

And then the winds howled and the mountain trembled in fear, as the sphere of Youki was released towards her. The sound of thunder was just as loud, if not louder than when she had first seen the sphere, as it had blazed across the sky and taken down a titanic Youkai, destroying it completely.

She was not simply fighting Sesshoumaru's power here, she realized. She was fighting his father as well, in the form of Tenseiga.

But she'd be damned if she just gave in. She was done loosing. She was done being dragged about by fate. Death or life, she chose which from now on!!!

The serpents vanished.

Purification power burst out of her and speared straight into the air, heading for a collision course, with the incoming sphere of Youki.

The sky was colored red and indigo as dark pink and blue clashed, creating gale winds that spread out from the mountain, strong enough to blow an averaged size village away.

The sphere slowed, but not by much. It drilled into the purification power, but Kikyo continued putting out more and more of it.

It was with a certain amount of panic that Kikyo realized that the sphere looked like it could not be stopped.

_No! This is my mind! I am the most powerful here! It is so strong only because I fear it._

New waves of power broke out from her, and while it crushed the earth in front of her, it managed to create a crack in the sphere. As her confidence grew, the sphere broke down under the assault.

But the resulting explosion flung her back with enough force to send her sliding across the earth.

Disoriented, Kikyo sat up to find Sesshoumaru standing right in front of her, the tip of Tenseiga pointed at her.

"You loose," Sesshoumaru said icily, a smile of malice tugging at his lips. "…_again…!_"

"No!" the words slipped out in defiance before she could even think.

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru watched with mock interest. "What else do you have, that you can use to save yourself?"

Kikyo shakily climbed to her feet, her eyes never leaving his. "I do have one thing… Sesshoumaru…" She stared straight into his golden eyes that had no depth to them.

"Hm! You have nothing wench. Now accept your fate… and _die!**"**_

"Oh… but I do have something!" She watched impassively as he pulled back the Tenseiga to cleave her head off… all the while, recalling Bokusenou's message that had been delivered through Sharak.

**Flashback**

_Sharak cleared his throat once again before relaying the message. "He said; **No matter the past, or the shadows within them, the knowledge of the present is the key. If you can't trust anyone, trust what you know to be true and believe in that which cannot change, no matter the source**."_

**End Flashback**

"I have the truth…" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru ignored her and slashed with the Tenseiga!

But the blade, on its own, stopped a hairs distance away from her neck, and Kikyo didn't even flinch. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he seemed at a loss for words, for once.

"And that truth… is the **_Tenseiga_**, your father's sword!" Her voice grew hard and cold.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened even further… up until the point that he looked… _scared_!? Then and there, Kikyo knew… this wasn't Sesshoumaru, but her 'fear' now fearing her.

"Tenseiga is a demon sword," Kikyo continued. "But it could never, and would never, harm Rin! You could never be able to make it kill her, and if you tried, it would simply refuse. This I know. And now _you_ are the one that will loose…"

No sooner had she said the words, did Tenseiga flare with power, but instead of attacking Kikyo, it rammed into Sesshoumaru. The blue power seemed to crush him. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as he tried to break free, but failed.

Tenseiga kept attacking, until Sesshoumaru kept growing weaker and weaker, before bursting out with a concentrated amount of Youki, sending him flying back, and causing him to drop it in the process.

Tenseiga fell at her feet, now nothing more than a dormant blade. It had defeated Sesshoumaru, now it was up to her to end it, to rid herself of her fear of him. **_For that was how strong fate required her to be_**!

Kikyo watched as Sesshoumaru slowly climbed to his feet, his blood flowing down from the several cuts and deep gashes that weren't healing.

"It's not over yet, wench!" he growled out, his powerful Youki flaring about him like a raging storm.

"No Sesshoumaru," Kikyo responded in kind. "It _is_ over. It's finally over."

"Bitch! You fail to understand!" Sesshoumaru smiled at her, a trail of blood spilling out of his mouth to run down his chin. "Even now, you won only because of Tenseiga. You are still weak, nothing but a pathetic human. If you think I will ever fear you, then you are sadly mistaken. I respect only those with power and you are just a tool for it, nothing more. You-"

"Silence! You talk too much!"

Sesshoumaru, or rather this poor imitation of one created by the magic of the flower, suddenly found himself talking to a Miko with whitish pink eyes. Her body suddenly covered itself in roaring waves of purification power.

Her eyes flashed in warning, as her voice came out ethereally, "To all who think me weak; **_Feel my Rage and Know my Power!_**"

Her subconscious watched a great distance away from the scene of the battle, as a **_titanic_** serpent… made wholly of pulsing purification power, rose into the skies. When it roared, the mountain began crumbling in fear.

Its pinkish white eyes focused on the small form of a helpless Sesshoumaru, before rushing down from the heaven's…

…And as the expanse and the reality of her mind was consumed with _burning_ pink light… her mind was set free, giving her what she came here for: Control over the Power of Purity, and along with it… control of her own life…

* * *


	55. Act VI : Fire and Ice

**Author's Corner**

Hello Folks! Eleven reviews Again!! Sweet!! Oh yeah, just thought I'd suggest; You guys read Chapter 50 again, once all ten Acts are complete. It'd make more sense and there shouldn't be any confusion. Don't forget to leave a review folks.

Once again, my thanks to my reviewers;

_**Intrestinglydullperson - GuardianAmy () - Cookbook24 - kikyou741 - Kawaii-Akuhei - Azn kawaii kikyo the devil - Soul Raker () - neko1kitty - beth () - Cold Kikyo – keturahpmax -!**_

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (VI)** – **_Two Hell Spawns and an Inu Taiyoukai- 'Fire and Ice'_**

Raku stood up from his crouched position, his eyes surveying the bodies that littered the ground below. "Impressive. You are the most interesting opponent we have probably ever had to face."

"-Which is why it will be a most satisfying pleasure, when we take your life." Rinza added, standing next to the other demon.

Seeing through their deceivingly relaxed stances, Sesshoumaru realized that they were about to spring into battle at any moment. So he decided to initiate the proceedings, by slicing the air before him with Tenseiga.

Rinza and Raku, the skilled warriors that they were, drew their swords and sprang apart in an instant, but were surprised when the blue energy released from the sword didn't even make it to the outcropping they had stood on. Instead, it just dissipated into the air. A distraction, they realized.

They immediately searched the spot the Taiyoukai had been standing on, only to find him, unsurprisingly, gone. A glint in the night skies above them brought their eyes up to a vision of Sesshoumaru flying higher and higher up the mountain, his cold golden eyes, _daring_ them to follow.

So follow they did.

The two red spawns blurred up the mountain, before running parallel to each other with the rising Taiyoukai, still above them, and in the middle.

Their silver blades glinted sharply in the moon light, before a bright red light flashed across their surfaces, igniting them on fire.

_Elemental demons of **fire**,_ Sesshoumaru thought, his Youki rising in anticipation. _This should prove most interesting._

The demons suddenly cut across each other in an 'X' and immediately, with a pulse of tainted Youki, they activated their blades and released two ferocious waves of Youki… burning with fire from the pits of the underworld.

The two waves of fire came at him from both sides, aiming to create an 'X' of their own with him at the meeting point. Sesshoumaru increased his speed, allowing the two waves of flaming red to cross each other below his feet. He noticed that even though the two waves had been at least two feet away from the mountain surface, it still melted to a certain extent and was scorched thoroughly.

His Youki, had protected him from feeling the heat, but he wondered whether a single wave of power from one of their swords would be similar to that of Tenseiga. His memories of the yellow wave of raw power hitting him head on, made him mentally scoff at the thought. These two swords were powerful, very powerful, but they were of no comparison to the '_Wind Scar'_ of the Tessaiga –probably not even when combined.

Rinza's eyes widened slightly when he saw a dangerous smile appear on Sesshoumaru's face as he seemed to arrive at some sort of conclusion before he turned around, placed a foot on the mountain, and propelled himself further up the mountain in an incredible burst of speed.

"Is he heading for the peak?" Rinza asked, looking at Raku who was now racing right beside him.

"It would seem so." Raku replied, narrowing his eyes in thought. "He must have a reason. He's too smart not to."

"Perhaps he thinks that the cold and snow at the top would hinder the flames from our blades?"

Raku smiled evilly. "If that _is_ his reason, then he is in for an unpleasant surprise."

…-…

The two red demons landed on a soft patch of ice. The cold wind blowing across them did nothing to hinder their sights, and what a sight their eyes bared witness to.

Not too high above them, at the very peak of the mountain, stood the white form of Sesshoumaru. The icy wind, carrying the few snowflakes, twisted and swirled about him. His long silvery hair swayed gently behind him, and the ends of his yellow and purple sash fluttered about as they were held afloat in the wind. Though there were countless snowflakes falling all around them, not a single one seemed to fall on him. His skin seemed to glow with an unearthly radiance and his eyes mirrored that effect to a greater extent.

He looked like he was the Prince of the mountain, and the mountain seemed to be content with him having that particular title.

A fiery blast of fire erupted from Rinza' sword, and sped up towards the Taiyoukai with the intent of burning him to ashes. The red flames engulfed the peak, making the snow hiss and sizzle as it was turned into water and then immediately into steam.

When the flames died down they revealed a scorched peak, but nothing else.

Rinza's bottomless red eyes almost turned grey when the song of a blade rang to his left, followed by a violent collision of Youki. Moving his eyes in that direction he found Raku blocking the Taiyoukai's sword from its path towards his neck, as their respective energies collided into each other; tainted red battling against pure blue.

"Fast!" Raku admittedly bit out with gritted teeth, straining against the one armed InuYoukai.

Recovering quickly, Rinza side stepped Raku and brought his blade down in a vertical slice aimed at Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru simply put his sword in the way, resulting in Tenseiga pushing against two fiery swords instead of just one.

When an identical smirk formed on the faces of both the hell spawns, their red blades burst into violent flames that rose into the air before coming down on Sesshoumaru like a tsunami of heat and scorching energy.

The blue power from Tenseiga rose up to meet the challenge and pushed back the wave of red and black.

The malevolent Youki of the hell spawns rose up in challenge, a challenge which Sesshoumaru easily met when his own Youki engulfed him and burned around him in a flame of blue.

Both demons, realized immediately, the change in the level of power and the thrum of his aura to be a result of the Taiyoukai allowing his Youkai to be a part of the battle. Finally, they were battling the enemy who wasn't holding back, as far as they could tell.

The standoff however, lasted only for a few more moments, for Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed just before the two demons were thrown back, when he pushed into them with strength they hadn't expected.

Sliding across the snow, and wet rock, they back flipped before coming at him again from two sides. One wave of fire came directly at him, and as he leapt gracefully into the air to avoid it, he found another wave of flames coming at him from the skies as Raku rained down on him from above. Sesshoumaru had to admit, the two demons worked well together. Even with new situations, they had a perfect attacking combination, making that their greatest strength.

The second wave of flames from the sky was ripped apart with a piercing blast from Tenseiga.

But the Tenseiga had to be immediately brought down when Rinza leapt at him with his sword held in a position to slice him into two on his way up. The two swords sang as their blades met each other, before Tenseiga rose back up to block a slice from Raku's sword.

Having blocked both of their attacks, Sesshoumaru landed on the ground only to be faced with a completely focused Rinza in a full frontal attack. The two blades met each other repeatedly, their _'pings'_ echoing around the mountain.

When his next slice was blocked, just like all his previous attacks, to his mounting frustration, Rinza ducked and spun on one foot before unleashing a horrendous wave of red flames, which Sesshoumaru, at this close range, could never hope to block. So he was surprised, very surprised, when it was he who was thrown back -when his red wave crashed into something and exploded, and slammed into the wall of the mountain with enough force to create cracks that spread up to what remained of the peak twenty feet above him.

Dazed, he sat up to see the plane of rock that they had been fighting on, inflicted with a deep crater with molten lava coloring the bottom.

'_He must be CRAZY!'_ Rinza screamed in his head. The damn Taiyoukai, instead of retreating, or even creating a shield with the power of his sword, had _attacked_ instead!!! ATTACKED!!! It was simply madness to release an attack of a sword so close to another one. You either blocked or retreated, and if you couldn't do either of those, you died. But Sesshoumaru… he had _counter_-'attacked'.

If he had been thrown so violently from the force of the explosion, then surely Sesshoumaru, who had been facing the mountain, must have been blasted right off it.

So he was completely shocked, to say the least, when the snow that had not been melted and then evaporated, fell down to reveal Sesshoumaru, perfectly unharmed and in the exact same spot. His eyes traveled down to the blade that was glowing a powerful blue. New realization dawned on him in a most unpleasant way. '_The Sword!' _That damn sword was leagues above what it appeared to be!And here he thought that the Youkai who refused to join Bakarryuu Sama, when he had said that he was going against the Lord of the West, were nothing but sniveling cowards.Those crap bastards had known what he was capable of with his sword.'_Idiots! At least they could have warned us! Oh wait, they did. DAMMIT!!!!!_'

He cast a frustrated glance towards Raku to see what his reaction was. Raku had a severe frown on his face, and Rinza knew that he was seriously questioning their chances of taking down this Taiyoukai. Though their primary target was the Miko, they had both agreed to finish off the Taiyoukai first, so that he could not interfere, but now, now they had to rethink on if this was actually the best way to proceed.

He didn't have time to think further on the matter however, because he was distracted by an intense concentration of building Youki. His senses were telling him to run, and considering the new light he saw his opponent in, he was fully intent on listening to them. But they could not retreat, not yet anyway. They had never run from a battle, and they weren't about to start now.

Raku watched with continuously widening eyes as the fang in the Taiyoukai's hands continued to build up energy. And then with one smooth slice that cut the air in two, a wave of blue power coursed out through the weak looking sword and raced towards Rinza, who was still sprawled on the ground.

Rinza, for a moment, seemed to be caught up in the intensity of the blue that was moving towards him, never realizing that he was now facing the full power, of the …**_Soul Cutter_**.

"Rinza!" he heard Raku call out to him. "Let's combine our power!"

When the other red demon landed beside him, they allowed their full powers to emerge and infused them with the power of their swords. What resulted was a dark red halo spreading over them as they were enshrouded in red and black flames.

"Now!" Raku commanded.

Both swords came down at the same time and their red waves of fire and tainted Youkai combined to form a raging storm of power that rushed forward to collide with the incoming blue Youki.

Untainted blue slammed into the tainted red as each battled for supremacy over the other, all the while trying to outlast and over power the other. The sky and the clouds that were not too high above the destroyed peak were lit up in shades of red, orange and dark blue as the hard rock cracked and melted beneath them.

Though he had sensed the massive amounts of power put out from the hell spawns, Sesshoumaru did not expect their combined powers to take on such a potent form. So his eyes imperceptibly widened when their red wave of Youki _almost_ cancelled the _'Soul Cutter'_. The two demons only had to retreat a few feet by flipping back closer to the mountain, to avoid the weak blue Youki that made it through the red.

Visibly panting from the strain, Rinza whispered to Raku, "Plan number two then?"

Raku nodded, both failing to remember that their opponent was an evolved _Inu_Youkai with extremely sensitive hearing.

But though Sesshoumaru had heard Rinza, he had no idea as to what this 'plan number two' entailed. He found out soon enough though, when Raku launched himself over the now massive hole in the side of the mountain and charged at him. His golden eyes did not miss Rinza turning into a red blur, before racing back down the mountain side, heading for… _The Miko!_

Having realized their plan, Sesshoumaru, instead of waiting for Raku to come to him, leapt forward and met the demon mid-air.

Readying himself for another clash with the Taiyoukai, Raku struck out with his sword with all the strength he could muster, but was confused when Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. The Taiyoukai avoided his downward cut after which he felt the most painful impact he had ever endured, when a fisted arm with maroon markings, slammed into his chest. The air exploded around them with a _'whoosh'_, and with seven broken ribs and severe internal bleeding, he was driven into the deep crater below, with enough force to make it deeper when his body hit the hard rock.

Groaning, Raku looked up to see the ends of a while pelt disappear from his line of vision, before darkness overcame him…

* * *


	56. Act VII : The Goddess of the Earth

**Author's Corner**

What up y'all? Sorry for slight delay. My internet was giving me some problems since day before yesterday.

Thank you people so much for the reviews. It's great to see that so many people enjoyed that battle. And hey, I got eleven reviews again. Now I know I've asked this before, but, folks, break the number 'eleven' limit if you can too. That's all for now folks…

Thank you to my reviewers;

**_GuardianAmy - neko1kitty - Cold Kikyo - Soul Raker () - beth () - Azn kawaii kikyo the devil- Cookbook24 – intrestinglydullperson - kikyou741 - aya harushino – dsavage - !_**

****

****

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (VII)** – **_The Goddess of the Earth_**

Covered in flames, and nothing more than a red blur to the normal Youkai eye, Rinza sped down the face of the mountain. In the back of his mind he registered the echoing sound of a massive impact, and could only hope that Raku would make it out alive.

Only a sparse few moments went by, before he felt a burning mass of Youki following him, and it was closing in fast, very fast. '_Damn dog! Of all the types, why couldn't he be a turtle or something!?_'

With the plane they had been standing on earlier now clearly visible through the thinning out fog, he put on another burst of speed, determined to make it to the Miko and end her life, before the Taiyoukai could get in the way.

All he had to do was touch down on the sandy ground, go into the cave that he had sensed the Miko in earlier on, and kill her- hoping that she wouldn't be as powerful as reports had claimed she was. But all that changed when something snaked around his left leg, and tripped him!

With the rocky face of the mountain closing towards his head at an alarming rate, he pushed his hands forward to execute a forward flip, but halfway through, whatever it was that had snaked around his leg, tightened, disallowing him from completing the move. A rush of wind and a storm of powerful Youki blazed past him, and all he saw was a glowing green whip before he was pulled down and into the air. The air rushed past him at speeds he had never felt before. He knew what was coming next and only one thought echoed in his mind, '_DAMN, this is going to hurt!_'

A red body slammed _hard_, into the sandy plane with enough force to create small cracks and a large crater.

Sesshoumaru landed softly on the boulder that Sharak was still hiding behind and retracted his energy whip with a casual flick of his fingers.

Enough games, Sesshoumaru decided. It was time to end this. But before he could do exactly that… his aura sensed something that made him frown slightly. Looking up from the red body that was trying to get back on its feet, he heard a loud squawk before he saw the green body of his dragon fly up over the edge of the mountain and head straight for where he was standing.

His Youkai, that had been awakened only a short while back, now roared in fury and rage when his golden eyes fell on the sight of a bruised and unconscious Rin on the back of Ah-Un.

"Explain Jaken!" his voice came out in cold fury and the kappa demon trembled as he laid himself prostrate on the ground.

"Forgive this Jaken, Sesshoumaru Sama!" Jaken cried fearfully. "But we were attacked by some foul demons. Ah-Un could not stay and fight because of the risk to Rin's safety so I ordered it to find you."

Golden eyes once again traveled over the form of the little child, before snapping back to the kappa demon who was now staring in surprise at the phoenix Youkai who had uncovered himself from behind the rock.

"Were they demons of the forest?"

"No- no my lord!" Jaken replied, his big eyes wide with trepidation. "They were from the outside, I'm sure. They were not very strong, but there's so many of them!"

"So…" Rinza wheezed, having got to one knee. "He sent us reinforcements, even though we said we wouldn't need them. It's a good thing then that he didn't listen to us."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were not on him but on the edge of the plane. His ears picked up the screeching and the roars of countless Youkai before they flowed over onto the plane. As Jaken had said, they weren't very powerful looking and most had not evolved to have feet or hands. They were Youkai that were in the lower stages of evolution, but they were many in number.

"Bakarryuu Sama _is_ very wise…" another voice commented, before a red clad figure dropped down next to Rinza.

Rinza looked over at Raku who was hunching slightly, but other than that, seemed fine.

The presence of Raku too was ignored by Sesshoumaru as his pelt wrapped around the human child before lifting her from Ah-Un and placing her next to Sharak, behind the large rock. "Watch her." He ordered Jaken and Sharak, before turning to face the demons again.

Ah-Un was already a few feet ahead of him, its tail swishing about in anticipation of the battle, while its faces were pulled back in masks of fury. Its continuous low roars had many of the lower demons on edge, as they remembered it tearing through many of them as it had flown up the mountain.

"Let's get this over with shall we?" Raku raised his sword before bringing it down in a signal for the attack to begin.

In his hindsight, Sesshoumaru thought he saw a _black shadow _watching them, before he ignored it for the moment, and leapt forward to face the demons and unleash the fury that his Youkai was creating within him, as it still remembered the injuries on Rin, and demanded that blood be spilt for it. And this was one time, when Sesshoumaru wasn't going to deny his Youkai of what it wanted.

InuYoukai prince and two headed dragon, began meticulously shredding every demon that dared to step up into battle. While Ah-Un used a method of crushing and tearing apart its foes, Sesshoumaru took to making devastatingly precise cuts that brought down his foes quicker than they could fathom what was going on. He was surprised, but not complaining, about the fact that the hell spawns hadn't thought of using their swords here to cause a collapse in the Miko's cave. '_Not as smart as they think they are…'_ he noted to himself.

The battle raged on for some time, with new demons continuously appearing to replace the ones that had fallen. Rinza and Raku, though only at about a quarter of their optimum fighting condition -thanks to their earlier contact with the Son of InuTaisho, used the distraction the lower demons created to try and sneak in attacks on him. They would wait patiently until he was in a position that disallowed him to come between them and the cave of the Miko, and then they would strike.

Jaken and Sharak watched the battle with wide eyes; the kappa demon was taking it better thanks to having been around Sesshoumaru long enough, but Sharak was a nervous wreck. It was only the responsibility that was partly placed on him to take care of the human child that kept him from fainting on the spot. But he almost did faint when the kappa demon beside him squawked loudly and spewed forth flames from the staff that he held, when a large slithering snake demon managed to sneak past Ah-Un and head straight towards them!

Hearing Jaken's panicky voice, both Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru turned in time to see the snake swat the green imp away before moving out to gobble up the pale phoenix Youkai standing protectively in front of Rin.

Sesshoumaru was about to turn and dart towards the snake, when the same '_black shadow_' that he had thought he had seen, passed over him and slammed into it with enough force to rip through it and leave it in two pieces. Sharak was thrown back by the gust of wind the shadow created.

Another more evolved demon that was of the rat species, took the chance to go for the human child but the shadow appeared in front of him, and this time it stayed, revealing… a large black Youkai Stallion.

All movement on the battlefield stopped, as all eyes fell on the magnificent stallion that was a good two feet taller than the bulky rat demon.

The rat demon had frozen in place when he had sensed the amount of Youki the stallion had seeping out of it. His eyes widened in shock when it lowered its muzzle and breathed on his face in what looked like an arrogant snort. His pride getting the better of him, the rat Youkai lunged at the stallion.

Everyone, including a now conscious Rin, watched as the stallion turned around and raised its hind legs before they started crackling with what looked like black lightning. The stallion kicked out, catching the rat demon square on his chest. The force of the impact was enough to shatter his rib cage and kill him on the spot, but his now dead body, slammed back into three other demons before sending them all sailing over the edge of the mountain.

"Kill them all!!!!!" Rinza shouted in fury, before once again taking on the Taiyoukai with the others.

Rin, who had very little idea of what was going on, watched intently, with big wide eyes, as the great black stallion moved so fast, that it was almost invisible, and took out demon after demon, by either running through them, crushing them under its hooves or simply kicking them away like they were nothing more than wooden puppets.

The battle continued for a while longer before Sesshoumaru realized that the whole plane was filling with demons, faster than they were being destroyed.

"That's right Sesshoumaru!" Rinza taunted, a grin breaking across his lower face. "You can't save everyone. In the end, even if you remain alive, everyone else will be DEAD!"

Demons of all sizes and types raged forward, but _once_ again… the battlefield was brought to a _complete_ stop. There didn't _seem_ to be any apparent reason for it. But, for all the Youkai present, weak or extremely powerful, it was they had _felt_ that made them stop in their tracks. Their demonic auras had just felt a powerful pulse rip through them, sending shivers of fear spiraling through the mind of the weak. Sharak, couldn't help it, and fainted this time.

All eyes slowly turned towards the mouth of the cave above them. Dawn, chose that moment to break through the darkness, and lit the mountain face with its piercing light, rooting out the shadows and bringing every secret out into the open.

Some of the demons cringed, while others felt their aura's rise in challenge, when another pulse, more powerful than the last one, ripped through the mountain plane. Sharak was stirred into consciousness when Jaken stepped on him in his efforts to get closer to Sesshoumaru.

What happened next, would be an event that none present would ever forget, if they made it back down the mountain alive.

The sound of 'steaming' water, filled the air, before it crackled with power –_Miko power!_ Demons, mostly the lower level ones found their aura's being snapped at by the air.

And then a wave of purification energy burst out from the mouth of the cave and slammed into all of them. The lowest level of demons screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground, their bodies convulsing and twitching uncontrollably. The aura's of the higher level demons, including those of Rinza's, Raku's and Sesshoumaru's -to a certain extent, rose up in protest and crackled around them violently. The instincts of many of the demons were screaming at them to turn tail and run.

But nobody dared move however, for only moments later, a powerful, pure aura, clashed against theirs. Sesshoumaru's blue aura met the pink one and kept it at bay, while Raku's and Rinza's red ones did the same. The aura was clearly human, but it instilled within them a feeling of anxiety that no other human could ever cause.

And then a nearly cataclysmic explosion rocked the mountain plane!

The potency of the purification power increased to a nearly unimaginable level –before an unearthly _roar_ split their ears.

The face of the mountain heading up to the remains of the peak above them, cracked, before a massive body ripped upwards through it with such an incredible amount of raw power that it drilled right through the rock, almost all the way up to the peak, before the **_titanic_** head of a serpent, formed wholly of purification power, broke out and roared up into the skies.

"By the gods…" Rinza whispered -his eyes wide, with clear and uninhibited fright. Never had he been so very, very afraid.

Their demonic aura's exploded around them, painting the place with their respective colors. Even Sesshoumaru could not help it when his eyes flashed a very dangerous red and his markings became darker. The amount of purification energy coming off the giant serpent was enough to alert every Youkai in the Mystic Forest, but they wouldn't dare try to find it, instead they would hide, for even the primal savage creatures would fear this… this unearthly form of power.

Many of the lower demons who had not been killed and turned into ash by the waves of purification power resonating off the lengthy body of the titanic serpent, screamed in fear, and immediately started scrambling down the mountain.

The titanic serpent pulsed again, before it lost its form, and purification power rushed further up into the clouds and beyond, in a column of pink light…

-(--

Noriko was picking a few herbs, with Rolshtam and Paco helping her, when her Miko powers flared within her. Dropping the basket she was holding, she whipped around. Her eyes widened when she saw the pillar of pink reaching into the clouds, in the distance.

"Well I'll be…" The words came out in almost a whisper from her mouth.

Paco stood beside her, his eyes mirroring hers. "What… what is that?"

"Kikyo Sama…" the answer came from someone they never expected.

Both Noriko and Paco's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets, as they stared at a smiling Rolshtam – the Rolshtam who had never said a word since his birth, as he looked at the pillar of purification power with a knowing smile.

Noriko snapped out of her shocked state as Rolshtam went back to picking herbs, and turned her eyes once again to the view of the horizon lit pink. Memories of the last time she had seen the young priestess Kikyo came rushing back to her…

**Flashback**

"_You are stranger than I thought girl. Hanging around demons can't be very healthy." Noriko complained, giving her a reproachful glance. "But, you are not very ordinary to begin with, and I think you know what you are doing. Just be careful. Demon's as powerful as that, are to be dealt with carefully."_

"_And you make sure you come and visit! You hear?"_

"_I will try…" Kikyo replied._

"_And tell that demon that if he hurts you, I'll hunt him down myself, and use his skin for a rug!"_

**End Flashback**

'_You certainly don't need anyone to protect you now, do you girl?'_ Noriko thought with an inward smile. '_And as for that Taiyoukai trying to hurt you, well he'd think twice about that now won't he!'_

"**_So she finally accepts her true Destiny…_**"

"Did you say something Noriko Sama?" Paco asked, tugging at her sleeve.

"No…" Noriko answered with a smile, before her face turned into a frown. "You brat! You've mixed up all the herbs! Now I have to separate them again! Get back here!!!"

Paco screamed and darted away, a furious Noriko hot on his trails…

--)-

Thick and ominous looking black fog filled the barren valley up to the brim. A low but thundering rumble echoed through the black mist, before two large crimson eyes became visible through it. The crimson eyes, that were more the color of thick blood, focused on the pillar of light stretching into the skies.

'_So she has come through.'_ The great Kodoragon smiled slightly, but the thick mist hid any visible signs of it. The Miko was now truly something to fear, and in time, even one as powerful as he would come to respect the power that she now commanded. He knew that Shirinousai was witnessing the same event with his third eye. Perhaps the old Youkai would be a little less worried, now that the power 'Born of Light' had dispelled all the darkness that had surrounded it, to shine brightly and clearly. There was hope for the world yet.

'_And it would seem that Sesshoumaru has finally met his 'match, and in more ways than one…'_

And as the mist shifted and the crimson eyes faded away, only a few words were left echoing through the air; _"**…and thus, the 'Goddess of the Earth' is born**...!_"

* * *


	57. Act VIII : The Wrath of a Miko

**Author's Corner**

Sorry for the delay. I'm busier than a Bee. But here you go…! Enjoy!!

I didn't have time to reply to my reviewers personally. But you guys know you have my appreciation! Thank you loads for them; they were really encouraging!

**_Azn kawaii kikyo the devil - Cold Kikyo - kikyou741 - neko1kitty - Cookbook24 - beth () - Soul Raker () - Kawaii-Akuhei - aya harushino - ccjj () - intrestinglydullperson - _ladytaurus4eva () -** **_!  
_**

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (VIII) – _Wrath of a Miko_**

Numerous eyes, tinged, or wholly covered in red, watched as the pillar of light slowly dissipated and the assault against their aura's ceased.

"That would be the Miko we are supposed to dispose of, I suppose," Raku complained with a deep sigh and a frown on his face.

While the demons around him, the ones strong enough to not have been turned into ash by the surges of Miko power, recovered quite easily and returned to normal, Sesshoumaru had a hard time in trying to get his Youki to recede. Finally with concentration he usually didn't have to call upon, he forced his Youki back into himself and still left enough of it out to remind everyone there that he was still _Tai_youkai.

Collective gasps from behind him brought his now pure and hard golden eyes up to the mouth of the cave and to the Miko standing in it. He immediately noticed the many differences about her. She now seemed to stand tall and to her full height. Her blue eyes were deep and cold, like the arctic waters. No more was her head cast down, but held up high. Her aura exuded confidence, and for the first time since he had met her, both clarity as well as wisdom shined clearly through her. Truly, if he was to describe her in one word at that moment, it would have been -_'Deadly'_.

"It was _her_ power that created that serpent?" one of the demons asked in disbelief.

Another snorted in disdain. "She doesn't look tough and I bet we can kill her before she can even move."

"But- but that power… We all felt it!" a third demon argued nervously, not in the least pleased about possibly having to go against someone, even a human, who could create a titanic serpent made wholly of purification power.

"It had to be a one time occurrence," a large demon with a broadsword cut in. "I can't feel even a fraction of the powerful aura I felt before. She must be drained of her powers."

And true enough, none of them, except Sesshoumaru and perhaps the hell spawns, felt any power to be wary of in the Miko's aura.

Raku was too smart to actually believe that that was true though. Perhaps she was drained of a lot of her power, but by the unyielding look in her eyes, he could tell that she probably still had enough to pose a threat, even to him and Rinza. But as long as the lesser demons thought she was easy prey, he could use that to his advantage and get them to continue fighting, instead of running away, _as they wisely should_.

"Forget the Taiyoukai!" Raku shouted as he activated his sword and held it out in front of him. "She is our target. The one to take her head will be well rewarded."

And that was all the incentive the Youkai, who had been nearly paralyzed with fear a short while back, needed, to charge at the Miko.

Deciding to see what the Miko was now capable of, Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and remained quiet.

One lithe demon darted around the spring before leaping into the air with a curved sword held above his head in a striking position.

A part of Sesshoumaru told him to rush forward and dispose of the Youkai when the Miko made no signs of reacting to the threat, but another part told him that the Miko knew what she was doing and he just had to hold back and watch.

And as he predicted, something did happen.

The lithe demon suddenly found himself passing through air that was crackling around him. His descent towards the Miko was slowed before he was held firmly in place, with his body a mere two feet away from her, in _mid air_. His eyes traveled down to the Miko's right hand to see her fingers spread and her palm glowing pink.

Sesshoumaru was impressed, though it did not show on the outside. The Miko had just used her powers in such a manner that created an energy barrier around her, with the ability to affect a Youkai -increasing as the Youkai got closer to her –up to the point where she could stop it completely and even render it unable to move. Of course this was a weak Youkai and thus she was easily successful, but she would need to train herself if she was to even think of effectively bringing down a Youkai of a higher class to such a state of vulnerability.

The demon trapped in the strange energy that set his skin of fire, growled at the Miko while trying to break free. But when her cold blue eyes slowly lifted to meet his dull grey, he gulped, for he saw in them an unyielding will that left his insides cold.

The minions of Bakarryuu stood still as they witnessed the odd sight before them. Most of them had no idea as to what the Miko had done to the demon frozen in mid air, but they were forced to be cautious now, for it seemed that the Miko was not one who should be underestimated.

A sudden rise in Miko power and the demon knew his life was at an end. Her glowing palm pulsed before purification power slammed into him.

Jaken and Sharak had their jaws dropped on the floor when three spikes of purification power formed out of thin air and pierced the demon and ripped through him, sending his mangled body flying back over the rest of the gathered demons.

Part of his body was turned into ashes while the rest rained down in chunks of flesh.

'_She seemed so nice before…!'_ Sharak gulped as he wondered how he managed to get himself acquainted with two beings as powerful as the Taiyoukai and the Miko. Certainly, the Taiyoukai's power was understandable and even expected, but the Miko…! '_I wonder if she'll turn me into dust if I ask her for my grapefruits again!?'_

Kikyo watched the silent Sesshoumaru and was pleased to find that his attention was solely on her. She would have her way yet!

Three demons who came out of their stupor charged at her as she climbed down the stone steps. All three of them hit a barrier and though one was thrown back the other two were only stunned.

The demons were surprised when the barrier suddenly gave way, only for them to be hit by beams of Miko power that left them with gaping holes in their chests.

Kikyo enjoyed the look of panic in their eyes. Was this what it felt like to have power at the end of your finger tips? If so, then it was no wonder Sesshoumaru relished in a good battle.

Several demons exploded into chunks as the Miko hurled a wave of power that swept over the ground and slammed into them. It had almost resembled the Tenseiga's 'Soul Cutter', in a much smaller scale. '_How interesting.'_ thought Sesshoumaru. Not only had she gained an immediate and fairly good control, as Bokusenou had predicted she would, but she had also managed to unknowingly bring out the aspect of her powers that caused more physical damage than just plain purification. The deep gashes left in the earth were proof of that.

Raku winced as a few more demons were obliterated with nothing more than a flick of the Miko's wrist. This was getting dangerous, too dangerous. They had, to their surprise and disappointment, found that they were no match for the Taiyoukai, but now with the Miko who seemed just as deadly, if not more, they probably would not make it out alive. How had things gone so terribly against them? Over confidence, he realized. They had greatly underestimated their opponents, and now they were paying for it. They had never had to run away from battle before, however, a tactical retreat seemed inevitable in this case.

"Rinza! We can't handle the both of them! We need to regroup!"

Rinza looked at the other hell spawn in surprise, but silently agreed with his thinking. They had no choice but to retreat -that or face death. After being brought back to life only recently, the latter didn't seem all too enticing.

"This is not the last time you'll see us Taiyoukai!" Rinza growled out, fixing the stoic Inu Youkai with a hateful glare. "The next time, the tides will change."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes trained on the Miko as she used her powers to hold up and then rip apart another demon. "I think not," he responded casually, not even bothering to spare a glance at the hell spawn.

The two red clad demons gave one last look at the Miko framed in her aura of pink, before transforming into two red blurs and disappearing over the edge of the mountain. The remaining demons, once they realized that their leaders had left them behind, quickly followed in retreat, leaving behind a battle worn plane with the remains of their dead Youkai accomplices, _and a Miko -who had unleashed her wrath upon them!_

* * *

Review Please… : ) 


	58. Act IX : The Black Stallion

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (IX) – _The Black Stallion_**

It was a timid voice that interrupted the silence left behind, "Kikyo chan?"

Kikyo felt as if she had been hit by lightning, leaving her feeling alive, when she heard that voice. Blue eyes softened as she turned around and spotted a hesitant, and slightly bruised Rin, standing beside a large boulder.

The child slowly stepped towards her, and Kikyo did the same.

"Rin…" Kikyo called, kneeling down in front of her.

Before Rin could respond she was caught in a firm embrace, one which she eagerly returned. Her small hands wrapped tightly around the older girls' neck as she nuzzled her face into the warmth of her chest.

"Are you alright, Kikyo chan?"

Kikyo's body trembled as she tried hard not to cry at hearing the concerned voice. "Yes Rin. I am fine… _now_."

"Rin was worried about you Kikyo chan. But Jaken Sama said that you would come back safe."

Kikyo smiled, her eyes moving to a red faced Jaken who was looking anywhere but at her. "You don't need to worry anymore Rin. And I promise that I'm never going to let anything happen to you."

Sesshoumaru stood silently through the exchange between the woman and the child. It looked as if she was not about to let go of the child anytime soon. Perhaps something had happened to Rin in her mindscape. Either way, though it seemed that the Miko had changed, certain things, it appeared, would never change.

"Come, we leave," he finally spoke.

As his small group prepared to leave, Sesshoumaru's eyes and aura scanned the surroundings for the black stallion, but predictably, it had vanished.

…--…

Sesshoumaru allowed his subtle tenseness to leave him, as he stepped through the mystical barrier separating the Mystic forest from the world outside, allowing his senses to reign supreme and unhindered once again.

He stopped when he was several yards away from the barrier. Turning around, his assumption was not to put to shame, for only a few moments passed by, before the mighty black stallion came through the invisible wall. This time, Ah-Un and the Miko immediately felt its presence.

Ah-Un, with Rin and Jaken on its back, turned around and faced the invisible presence. Sesshoumaru noted that though the two headed dragon was ready for battle at a moments notice, it did not seem too tense, almost as if it was aware, like him, that this Youkai would not attack unless given good cause.

The Miko however, who was in an over protective mood since her return to the real world, allowed her Miko power to flare around her as she stood beside the scaly dragon. She would rather kill first than allow the chance for anything to get near Rin.

Since he was standing behind her, he failed to see her eyes flash pink for a moment, but sensed the calming of her aura as she, he suspected, attempted to catch sight of what she must think of as a possible threat.

Her next few words, therefore, didn't surprise him as much as it would have, "A… horse?"

"A horse!" Rin piped up immediately, her eyes lighting up.

Before Kikyo could respond, the invisible presence allowed itself to be seen by all, as black seeped over its body and its electric blue eyes became easily visible.

Sharak, who was perched on Rin's shoulder after the two became quick friends, screeched out in surprise. "It's the same Youkai that saved Rin chan …on the mountain!"

"Saved Rin?" Kikyo's voice clearly hinted at her confusion and surprise.

Sharak nodded, much calmer now. "It saved Rin chan from one of the demons, before you woke up Kikyo Sama. And it fought on our side. I don't know when it disappeared though."

"It's -it's looking at Sesshoumaru Sama," Jaken whispered his thoughts, his large yellow eyes moving to and fro between his master and the horse.

And indeed, the horse had its eyes trained on the Taiyoukai. A silent communication seemed to be on going between the greater Youkai and the stallion. Finally Sesshoumaru turned around and resumed walking. Surprised, they then found the stallion silently staring at another person!

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, thinking that the stallion sought to challenge her in some way, but the pupil-less blue eyes of the horse Youkai showed no signs of it attacking. Instead, she saw it sizing her up, almost as if she were being considered for something or being studied to see whether she was worthy. Worthy of what, she had no idea. But it was during this realization that she felt offended. Who was this Youkai to question her worthiness? But before she could think further, she was startled out of her reverie and found the horse that had been standing several feet away, now no more than a foot away.

Ah-Un rumbled in warning beside her, disliking the fact that the Youkai that was still a potential threat got so close to her.

Kikyo calmed the two headed beast by placing a soft palm against the side of its back. Her eyes however, never wavered from those of the stallion that was looking down its muzzle at her.

When the aura of the stallion finally met with hers, she felt something urging her to reach out to it. She slowly lifted her palm and raised it towards its muzzle, but stopped short when the stallion narrowed its eyes at her.

For several moments neither moved, until finally the stallion lowered its head and nuzzled its muzzle against her palm. An immediate bond was formed between the two, as the stallion found the mistress that it had been waiting for all these centuries.

-(--

Somewhere back in the Mystic Forests, at the base of the mountain that _had_ had the tallest peak, a secret path led to a cavern within the rock. Within this cavern lay the remains of a once powerful holy monk; the one to have put up the barrier that hindered the natural energies of foreign Youkai. Drawn on the wall beside his skeletal remains, was the rough image of a woman surrounded by a giant coiling serpent that had its mouth open and ready to attack any who dared to approach her, while a crumbling mountain stood in the background. Next to this drawing, was the image of a horse completely filled in to give it a dark appearance and to signify the color _black_.

The simple picture told the story of how the monk's stallion, would one day, after its' master died, be destined to serve the woman who had the power to destroy the tallest of the mystic mountains.

But, it was also interesting to note the drawing that was further up the wall. This drawing showed the image of a stallion –the same stallion shown below, covered in flames, as it underwent a transformation of some sort, while a pair of sharp, narrow, gold colored eyes, looked down upon it.

* * *

How many of you'll ever watched 'The Adventures of the Black Stallion'? It was a great T.V. series ne!!??

…And review please... : ) Don't leave me dry now...


	59. Act X : The Blossoming Bellflower

****

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 50 : -- Breaking Through**

---:-

**ACT (X) – _The Blossoming Bellflower_**

The light breeze, teased the silver and black locks of the Taiyoukai and the Miko respectively, as they stared each other down in the small clearing, just out of hearing range of the rest of their group. Battles were fought everyday, and these two had each had their fair share of them -the Youkai considerably more than the Miko. And yet, as interesting as real battle was, with its adrenaline pumping excitement and the thrill of combat, a battle of _wills_ was far more interesting that many gave credit for. And when it is was two stubborn and intelligent minds that were clashing against each other there was bound to be more than a little anticipation for a victor.

Kikyo stood firm and unafraid, with full confidence that her words would bring about success. Her arms were by her sides, with the voluminous sleeves hiding them well except for when the wind passed through and filled them, exposing the back of her palms. Her unwavering blue eyes had a hard gaze to them that reflected not anger or hatred, but raw determination.

Sesshoumaru, tall and regal as always, had trouble admitting it to himself, but found the Miko to be of having a significant enough presence around him -so much so that he could not simply ignore her or banish the thoughts about her from his mind anymore. She demanded attention, and he, to his surprise, found himself giving her all of his. It was an _odd_ feeling, to say the least. How did the Miko become capable of eliciting such a reaction from him? Though he be damned if he showed any outward sign of it!

She was still the same, and yet, he carefully concluded, she was not. That aura of wisdom he had sensed earlier on was much more palpable now, and it showed through by her calm and relaxed posture –almost as if she had learned of a secret that he had no clue about.

_What really did happen back in the realm of her mind_, he had to wonder, _to give her such calmness that it rivaled his own?_ It had to be assumed that she had had many a revelation that had perhaps unlocked her inner strength, and by fighting her darkest fears and surviving, she had finally brought into tune, her mind, body and soul, so that they were now one and not three different parts that could, and as it did happen in the past in her case, often conflict with each other. If this was true, then she was now at the point where she was strongest and had the potential to be the best that she could be, which, considering her power and her calm intelligence, could be most impressive. She clearly had the potential to become a lethal and deadly opponent, even to him, he admitted begrudgingly.

When she spoke, he found himself glad that her voice was still as harmonious and as humble as before, devoid of the haughtiness he had expected from her now that she had the power to back it up, "Have you given any further thought to the question I asked of you as we were leaving the village of Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly. '_So that is what this is about. She still seeks to be my 'Friend'.'_ He would use this as a means of further testing her approach to matters. And what better way to test that than to get a rise out of her. He would prolong this conversation and then simply refuse her 'friendship' once again in the end. The 'old' Miko would have then done something immaturely human. It would be interesting to see how she would react now.

His smooth baritone voice asked, "And what would that question be?"

Her eyes narrowed fractionally and her gaze became frigid; not the reaction he had been expecting. There was no outburst or a mouthful of heated words coming forth from her lips. He could see many being intimidated by her when she was like this.

"Your pretense of ignorance is something I do not find amusing at the moment, Sesshoumaru," she stated, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice, but otherwise, there was no change in her demeanor.

His eyes widened, and he knew she noticed it. He wasn't all that surprised by her intuitiveness, but what did catch him off guard, was her statement. It was… flawless! There was no way for him to twist her words into something and throw it back at her. And if he did try, he would end up looking like a fool, for he would really have to be ignorant to not know that she had not only seen see through his intentions but had left him with no room, unless at the price of his pride as one with a high level of intelligence, to give her anything less than the answer she wanted –which was the truth. '_Damn her!'_

"I have," he answered finally, his eyes narrowing. He did not like the fact that she had actually managed to show herself to be an equal in wit, and apparently, might well continue to be so.

She looked at him in silence and he found himself narrowing his eyes further. Her silence was actually making him reconsider his thoughts and question himself, and he had never had to do that before.

"And what have you decided?"

"What I said before stands," he replied firmly.

She inclined her head slightly, but her eyes never left his. "The reason you refused was because I am human. I find that unacceptable. You will have to come up with a better reason than that."

His aura rose slightly at her words and her show of defiance. "This Sesshoumaru does not lower himself to befriend pathetic humans, and it will stay that way."

"I did not ask you to befriend _humans_," she said calmly. "I asked you to befriend _me_. And though I am human, I am far from pathetic anymore, and surely, after you have witnessed the power I now control, you cannot think me weak. I am a vital element to counter the power of the orbs and to destroy Bakarryuu. You maybe very powerful and you may have a sword that is capable of great destruction in your hands, but you still need me. You need my help. You depend on me. And as such, I _demand _your respect, and in the least, you _owe_ me your hand in friendship –if only to appease me."

Sesshoumaru was unaware that his eyes had once again visibly widened and continued to stay that way. He hard a hard time processing what she had said, not because he could not understand it, but because she had stated it so clearly, logically and meaningfully, that he could not deny any of it. She had him at a stalemate, and though it seemed that she was unsure of whether or not he would be able to break it, she remained calm and confident.

Sesshoumaru replayed all that she had said, and wondered how she had taken what was at first a 'request', and turned into something which was now, apparently, a 'requirement' to be fulfilled on his part. And he was sure that she had added in the part after her pause just to give the impression that she was still making a _request_ instead of a _demand_.

This situation and the Miko who was causing it, was starting to aggravate him. That in itself showed that he was loosing his cool; a rare occurrence.

He decided to try a different approach to the matter. "Any of those who wish to be my friends will not only have to be powerful but be constantly aware of the danger that will come looking for them," he said in an even voice. "I am Lord of the Western Lands, and as such, I have many enemies. Though most are not foolish enough to attack me directly, they are not above resorting to kidnapping those considered to be my _friends_, which is what you seek to be."

"If they do not torture you for any information pertaining to me or the Western regime, they will use you as a hostage and try to bargain with me. I will not give-in to their demands, and in retaliation they will end your life without hesitation. With you being a human, there will be constant attempts on your life and you _will_ be pulled into the political usurps that may occur in the West or in the assembly when the regime under the Lords of the respective lands convene over a matter of importance."

"You have remained without harm in the castle because you are stationed as a guest of the House of the Inu. However when that changes, there will be attempts on your life by many of those who serve under me and many will seek to destroy you because of your human lineage. You will face harassment and confrontations of a lethal nature. And undoubtedly, there will be challenges issued against you, and you would have no choice but to accept, and I cannot interfere in any way in such a situation. The battles, more likely than not, would be a fight to the death. Every being in the House of the Inu has a position and a title worthy of that position, including friends. These are just some of the trials one would have to encounter, and there are many more."

He narrowed his eyes and hardened his gaze, "Now tell me Miko, do you still want to be a _friend_ of this Sesshoumaru? Do you really want to face the hardships that will surely come upon you because of it? Are you prepared to live in a constant state of weariness? Is this the future you seek, for as long as it lasts?"

Sesshoumaru's aura calmed somewhat as he saw her eyes loose their hardness and shimmer with the thoughts going through in her mind. Surely she would reconsider now…

"It matters not. I still want us to be friends."

…or perhaps she would not!

She held her palm up, effectively cutting him off before he could speak. "I understand what you are saying Sesshoumaru. I admit I failed to realize that a bond of friendship with you would mean so many trials and responsibilities. But when I was trapped in my mind, I decided that from that moment on for as long as I lived, I would live the way I wanted. And I _want_ us to be friends. I will not compromise on what I want anymore. If these are the challenges that I have to face for being your friend, then so be it. I am sick and tired of waiting for good things to come to me, so instead I will seek them. I am prepared to pay whatever price required for it. Besides, now that I understand more about my powers, I am not to be taken lightly, and any who seek my destruction will learn that."

Sesshoumaru was… miffed. The Miko was not only saying that she would face all the problems that could rise up against her, but that she would crush it into the ground- which meant that any of the members of his court could be a pile of ashes if they weren't careful with the Miko and decided to challenge her. But her fearlessness did impress him, as did her willingness and determination to take life head on. Very well, he would give her what she wanted. It could never hurt to have the most powerful Miko alive on his side, especially when she came of her own free will.

Something at the back of his mind however, told him that accepting this human woman as a 'friend', would get him into situations he would rather not be in. Something deeper within him… foretold that he was taking on more than he could handle. _Nonsense!_ _There was nothing he could not handle!_ He ignored both warnings and gave in to the request-demand, of this human woman.

"What say you Sesshoumaru?"

"As you wish," he replied curtly. "From this moment on, you Miko are friend to this Sesshoumaru. But do not take this lightly. Such a bond among Youkai is highly valued and honored. And also prepare yourself for unpleasantness; you have a lot to learn about what being friends with a Youkai, let alone a Lord, entails."

The Miko, much to his chagrin, rewarded him with a sweet smile. He stood unmoving and stoic as she approached him slowly.

When she was inches from his face, she spoke in a soft voice, "Thank you Sesshoumaru. You have no idea how much this means to me. I promise to honor this new bond between us."

With that, she leaned up and gave him a soft, long peck on his cheek, just beside his lips.

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru growled. "You realize that it is not yet night. So why are you touching this Sesshoumaru's person?"

She smiled into the kiss before pulling back a little. "Because I wanted to. I can touch you and kiss you, when ever I want; your duty to me is not over by any means. And now that we are friends, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I would not be so sure of that if I were you, Miko." Sesshoumaru glared, as Kikyo turned around and began walking back towards their small group. Wait just a moment. Since when did it become _their _group, and not _his_ group?

"I have faith Sesshoumaru," Kikyo said as she looked at him over her shoulder, her pink lips curving into a smile. "**_A lot of things are going to change_**."

"Kikyo Chan! Kikyo chan!" Rin's voice rang out with excitement, cheerfully interrupting the calm winds. "Rin named the horsy _Mayonaka_! Isn't it good? Come seee…!"

"I am coming Rin, _I am coming_" the Miko told the girl bubbling with energy, though she was still looking at him, her smile still in place.

And as the Miko left him alone in the clearing, the great Taiyoukai wondered just what he had gotten himself into! Her words… they had almost sounded like a promise!? _Hn! We shall see Miko. We shall see…_

* * *

**…And review! Thanks ALL!!**

Ableuh! Ableuh! Ablueh! That's all Folks! See you wonderful people in about a year or so… Thanks for hangin with me! It's been fun: )


	60. The Night before a 'New Dawn'

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Hey folks/friends/fellow authors!!!! Long time no see…! (lol) It's been a looong time huh…? Well, I'm back! I soo… missed you guys! I have a feeling some of you might be pretty pissed at me though for taking this long, even though I did say I would. At the moment things are pretty complicated in my life, and I'm studying, but, I gave you my word that I would be back in a year, and so here I am. Aside from that, I realized that I'm a little rusty and that I needed to get back in the game if I wanted to keep the story going in the direction I wanted it to. It might take me a few chapters to find my rhythm and flow; bear with me till then. As for what I had said about re-editing, well… that never happened. I changed e-mail addresses too, so I lost contact with my beta reader (I hope she's not pissed at me…). I'm not going to concentrate on editing right now –instead I'm just going to keep writing. Editing can come later –besides most of you followed me this far, even with the crappy writing I had earlier on, for which I am thankful by the way. In addition, I received several reviews during my year off, and the story got added to the favorites list of several of you. It definitely kept me in check and reminded me that I had to finish what I started. So thank you, all. I got so many wishes too, for last Christmas, and though I haven't been able to personally reply to each of you –thank you very much again, and I wish you the best too, with all the season's greetings past, present, and future. lol. (Happy Thanks-Giving) I'm sure I had a lot more to say but, I can't remember what else right now… lol. Regardless, the story begins again here… so I hope you join me once more on this adventure…

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 51 : -- The Night before a '**_**New Dawn'…**_

-:---

Bathed in sparkling moonlight, Kikyo breathed deeply, enjoying the cool, fresh, night air twirling around her as it ignored, for once, the stoic TaiYoukai standing under a large leafy tree -whose solid golden eyes she felt analyzing her thoroughly. She could tell that something was on his mind, but she would wait a bit longer to ask him about it… the night was simply too beautiful to not appreciate. She wished that Rin could share the experience with her, but the small child was fast asleep where they had left her with the rest of the group. There were two new additions to their small group now, and though she could not be sure as to how long they would remain with them, she found the chatter of the phoenix Youkai and the altercations he would get into with Jaken amusing, while the silent but large presence of the stallion Youkai, the one that Rin had named 'Mayonaka' Midnight, comforting. As far as she was concerned, there could never be too much protection for Rin.

She was still somewhat mystified though, as to why Sesshoumaru had allowed the stallion to join them, let alone leave it behind with Rin. Perhaps as far as he was concerned, if the stallion did turn rogue, Ah-Un would be able to deal with it, and thus he had no reason to be concerned. 'Ah-Un'. Now there was another mystery! As she grew accustomed to the abilities of her powers, she had come to realize that the aura around Ah-Un had some distinct difference that could also be found in Sesshoumaru. She was not certain of what it was, neither could she describe it, but it was definitely there. While she could detect it on Ah-Un, she found it hard to pin point on Sesshoumaru because it seemed to appear and disappear so quickly that it was almost untraceable. Something told her though, that what ever it was that both Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un shared, Sesshoumaru probably had a vast amount more of it when compared to the two headed dragon. She had tried to sense the peculiar anomaly she detected in their aura, in the auras of other Youkai, but she found not a trace of it. It was only in the two of them. It was a mystery worth solving, but she would keep this to herself. She would solve this one on her own. Moreover, it felt nice to know that she knew something that the TaiYoukai didn't –something about himself at that.

"Miko," the voice of the TaiYoukai in her thoughts came drifting to her ears in that familiar neutral tone. "Have you sensed any change in your aura, or the scope of it?"

She answered without turning around to face him, "No… Why do you ask?"

He did not speak immediately, but eventually he answered. "Over the past half hour, you have been slowly but steadily pulling in your aura. It is now at one third the range it was before."

Surprised at this new bit of information, and inwardly wondering if this was really the first time Sesshoumaru had noticed this odd behavior of her aura, she turned to face him with a half amused-half _questioning_ look.

"Are you trying to imply that I would be able to draw my aura into myself_completely_, like higher level Youkai when they 'mask' their aura…?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru almost smirked at how the Miko tried and almost succeeded in keeping her interest at the prospect of being able to hide her aura, hidden, in the impassive way she questioned him. She was trying to keep herself a closed book. A bit too late for that now, he thought.

"That_would_ be what I am implying," he told her uninterestedly.

After several moments of silence between them, with neither willing to speak first, Kikyo finally folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at the TaiYoukai. "Well, are you going to teach me how to accomplish this feat or not?"

"Hmh…" Sesshoumaru mused. "If you continue doing what it was that you were doing, you would achieve it eventually."

"That is no help at all Sesshoumaru." she retorted in annoyance. "How am I to do that when I don't know what it was that I was doing?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and lifted his head up towards the stars. "You were enjoying the world outside, were you not? Appreciating nature? To mask one's aura, that is all one has to do; become one with the nature that is around him _or_… her. Eventually you would be able to achieve this by command of thought alone."

'_Become one with nature…?' _That sounded like something a hermit or monk might say… Kikyo raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She decided to ask Sesshoumaru about that some other time. For now… she would try to accomplish what no human, without the help of a barrier or seal of some sort, had probably ever been able to achieve in the past. She was no fool to not realize the benefits that would come about if she was able to mask her aura. In battle situations especially, she would have a definite advantage. But wait! What about her scent?

"Sesshoumaru," she faced the TaiYoukai whose head was still lifted towards the heavens. "Would this mean that I could mask my scent as well, or is it only the traces of my energy that will be made undetectable?"

Hmm, a good question, he thought. Demons of high caliber could mask their scent just as easily as they could mask their auras. In fact the former happened naturally when they did the latter. But would it be possible for the Miko to do it as well? He could not say for sure, he decided. There was only one way to find out, and that was to wait till she had masked her aura to see if her scent had vanished with it.

"I cannot tell," he replied. "There is only one way to know for certain."

"And that would be after I mask my aura," Kikyo said, catching on to his train of thought.

When Sesshoumaru gave no apparent signs of refuting what she had assumed, Kikyo turned away from him and shut her eyes, before steadying her rhythm of breathing. The cool air and the scent of the earth were the first things she registered in her mind. She decided to concentrate on them. Eventually, to her surprise, she felt a slight chill enter her chest and spread throughout the rest of her body.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the TaiYoukai spoke. "You have succeeded."

'_Indeed…'_ Kikyo mused to herself. "What of my scent?"

She opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru standing right in front of her. He was looking down his nose at her, his own aura masked completely.

"It is… gone," he replied, the glimmer in his eyes the only indication that he was surprised, even though, she suspected, he had probably had a suspicion that it might turn out this way.

"If you cannot see me and hear me, then you cannot find me at all." She stated more than questioned.

"That would be correct," Sesshoumaru answered stoically. "You've done well…"

"Thank-"

"..for a human."

Kikyo frowned at the compliment/insult and reigned in her temper as she watched the proud Inu Youkai Lord brush past her and walk back towards the tree, before sitting at its base and pulling his leg back to rest his hand on his knee.

Glaring daggers at him, which he completely ignored, Kikyo walked up to him before sitting down beside him and placing her head on the part of the pelt she had extricated from beside his leg. Lying down completely, she gave the Lord one last glare before closing her eyes and settling in for a good nights' sleep …the shimmering stars patched in the blanket of blue above, the last thing her tired eyes beheld.

--(-

Burgundy hair, in the form of two long locks that reached down to below a powerful chest and a long ponytail at the back that ended at a waist, to which was strapped twin curved swords, fluttered in the light breeze as its owner stood high on a stone outcropping. His sharp eyes watched indifferently, the small battle that was taking place in the open land below.

Two identical fang-like markings that stretched from below the side of his eyes to his jaw were displayed prominently on his face in the color of a dark shade of brown. These Youkai markings signified his great heritage and the power that came from it. A TaiYoukai in his own right, this Youkai was a force not to be trifled with.

His keen ashen white eyes watched the battle taking place in the open forest below, as the soldier Youkai combated the band of traitor Youkai after having cut them off before they could cross the border into the Northern Lands. The battle was going well in favor of the soldiers, and the enemy was being hacked down with no hesitation.

A gut instinct forced his eyes away from the battle below to the side, as it warned of a threat approaching him from behind.

A shadow, undoubtedly that of a high level Youkai, for it had masked itself, let loose a large sickle attached to a chain that whizzed through the air and embedded itself in the ground -where only moments ago had stood an unmoving TaiYoukai. Before it could retract its weapon and seek its prey however, the moon witnessed its demise as its body was separated in three by two clean slices from two swords.

The TaiYoukai remained with his back to the now dead assailant, and only once the body crumbled to the floor, did he spin his swords and replace them in their sheaths at his sides.

Turning around, he picked up the body with the torso, and threw it over the edge of the cliff. The sounds of battle did not last long after that, for the traitors gave up once they saw the remains of what was once their leader.

"Wise decision…" the burgundy haired TaiYoukai whispered. "But the penalty is still death…"

-(-)-

The forest was bathed in blood as the traitors were executed immediately.

"My Lord." The captain of the guards approached the TaiYoukai with his head bowed. "Do we head back?"

"Yes," the TaiYoukai answered, his eyes trained on the red stained grass, with only the lower half of his handsome face illuminated by the still burning fires from the battle past. "Father will be expecting-"

He was interrupted from what he was saying when the curved sword on his right suddenly pulsed an angry red, shifting the TaiYoukai's focus completely to it. The TaiYoukai narrowed his eyes, recognizing the fury of the sword, as it awoke within him his own fury. The sword was calling for blood to be spilt in retribution …the blood of one in particular.

The captain wearily stepped back, when his Lord's eyes flashed red and a low threatening growl escaped his lips. His Lord's Youki was rising rapidly around him, and it easily gained the attention of all the other soldiers spread about them, giving them all apprehensive faces.

The TaiYoukai placed his right hand over the red hilt of the sword, as he looked in the direction of the rising moon and hissed out in an angry snarl, "Sess-hou-maru…"

The captain of the guards covered his eyes with his hand when an explosion of Youki nearly blew him away. When he opened them again, the TaiYoukai Lord had disappeared. He massaged his temple with a single hand, wondering what had caused the always calm and collected Lord to show this kind of anger. What ever it was, he felt pity for it. There weren't many who could stand up to their Lord; he was after all the son of the Lord of the East himself, _and_ one of the legendary …'**Gods of Blood**'.

--)-

Dark magenta eyelids snapped open to reveal the glistening, intense, gold beneath, as the TaiYoukai of the West was interrupted from his meditation by something in the air. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze toward the moon ascending the skies on his left, before looking in the opposite direction. _'A visitor…'_ Sesshoumaru mused silently. _'Approaching fast…'_

Sesshoumaru allowed his golden eyes to then come to rest on the Miko, sleeping peacefully on the ground next to him while curled up in his pelt. A familiar green glow covered his shoulder before the end of the pelt disconnected itself and dropped to the ground, hiding most of the Miko's face from the world outside. Standing up gracefully, he spared one last look at the sleeping ningen, before disappearing from the spot …a few swirling, summer leaves, the only indication that he had been there.

-(-)-

The Lord of the West stood in a mist filled thicket of the woods, lit blue by the moonbeams that seeped in through the cracks in the forest roof. Tenseiga emitted a soft blue glow and he understood what it was telling him to be weary about.

"Why have you sought me?" he questioned monotonously, as if dealing with a lower class Youkai, knowing full well that the concealed demon was anything but _lower class_.

Crimson eyes filled with contained rage became partially visible through the mist, several feet behind Sesshoumaru. "You know very well what it is that I want, Lord of the West…!"

"Oh…?"

"I want to see your blood flow and paint this earth red with it," the voiced whispered chillingly. "I want to watch you breathe your last breath, defeated and shamed."

"Hnh!" Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly slid to the side. "You will only find death, if you attempt to see to my demise."

An angry pulse coming off the Youkai behind him, alerted Sesshoumaru to the sword at his waist. _'So this sword is what Tenseiga is displeased with?'_ he asked himself when Tenseiga pulsed again in its sheath.He wondered what the cause for this was.

"We shall see about that!" The red eyed Youkai sneered from behind him. "Your overconfidence will be what leads you to your downfall."

The sound of a sword leaving its sheath, prompted Sesshoumaru to place his hand on his own sword, but he refrained from drawing it… for now.

Both Youkai were surprised however, when Tenseiga pulsed brightly, sending a wave of powerful Youki through the air around them.

While Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his ever 'out of control' sword, its action caused the Youkai enshrouded in the mist to hesitate. He was familiar with the power of the Sword given to Sesshoumaru by his great Father, but the aura around the sword was different now. It was more powerful …more _intense_. He was not sure what this could mean, but he felt that if they did battle now, his lack of complete knowledge about the sentient sword, could very well result in his defeat at the hands of the powerful InuYoukai.

"We will not fight tonight, Lord of the West," the red eyed demon whispered, narrowing his eyes. "But rest assured… we _will_ fight!"

The sound of a sword returning to its sheath was all Sesshoumaru heard before he was left alone in the misty forest. _'His speed…'_ Sesshoumaru noted thoughtfully. _Hnh!_No surprise there; he was, after all,one of the '_Gods of Blood_'. Sesshoumaru suddenly realized how much he didn't like that name._'_G_ods of Bloo_d_ indeed…!'_

-(-)-

When he returned to the Miko, he was not surprised to find her awake, though she was still curled up in the mass of white and was lying down on the soft earth.

She turned her head towards him, her blue eyes studying him curiously, before she, predictably, asked, "Where did you go?"

He calmly sat down at the spot he had occupied earlier on and simply answered, "A walk."

Even though he was not looking at her, he could feel her eyes narrow at him in doubt and suspicion. When he ignored her, she eventually closed her eyes and her breathing evened out, indicating that she was once again in peaceful slumber.

'_Would he attack her?'_ Sesshoumaru asked himself, thinking back to the TaiYoukai he had encountered a short while back. _'No, he would not.'_ The TaiYoukai, with the blade that Tenseiga seemed to dislike, was only after _his_ blood. He was powerful, that much he knew with certainty. Both the blades that he had carried were tools that had great power trapped within them. He would be a difficult opponent, should they indeed meet on the battle field, but he was confident that he would not loose. That was not overconfidence as the other TaiYoukai had put it… It was simply the most probable and logical outcome.

Of course, how a battle would turn out in the end, was something no one could ever predict with sureness. But only a fool would go into a battle he couldn't win, and only an even bigger fool would go into a well matched battle _thinking_ he couldn't win.

He was not sure when and where this battle would occur, if it ever did, but it would be best to be prepared. Perhaps a little training from one of his father's secret scrolls was in order, once he returned to the castle. Sesshoumaru mentally nodded at that thought. There was nothing wrong in being better than one was at the moment. There was room for even the _best_ to become better.

With that decision firmly made, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and leaned back to rest against the bark of the tree and settle in to wait for dawn.

--(-

A slightly wary Gintaku stood many feet away from the skeleton chair that his master and Lord was seated upon -covered almost wholly in shadows, with only the claws of his left hand somewhat visible from the light produced by the lava pit. Before them stood Winkaoru, or at least Gintaku thought he was _standing_ in front of them. He couldn't be sure though, since Winkaoru was invisible, and being an elemental demon of the wind, he could very well be floating. Winkaoru and his master had been conversing for some time now. It was easy to see that the two weren't very fond of each other. His masters' deep voice once again brought his attention to what was happening between the two…

"All your six minions are destroyed, yet you don't seem too concerned by that," the Lord Bakarryuu stated calmly.

"They served their purpose." A voice, presumably Winkaoru's, answered nonchalantly. "You should know, since it was you who sent them on the task that got them killed."

"Ah yes, the mission was a success, though we did not receive the outcome I was hoping for."

"Yes. Who would have thought that Sesshoumaru would be able to save the Miko's soul with his own…" Winkaoru, demon of the wind, remarked off handedly.

"That_was_ most unexpected," Bakarryuu responded in the same tone. "But leaving that aside, I have a mission for you now."

There was silence, and Gintaku was sure that Winkaoru was frowning, or glaring, or probably doing both.

Finally he asked, "And what do you want done by me?"

"Simple really," Lord Bakarryuu answered. "I want you to dispose of the Miko. I'd like to take a more direct approach this time."

"What of the demons of the third orb?" Winkaoru questioned in a tight voice. "Wouldn't they be more suitable for this mission?"

"The demons of the third orb have their own missions." The dark Lord's voice took on a hard tone. "Regardless, I want _you_ to complete this mission. Or… are you refusing my command?"

There was silence for more than was necessary before Winkaoru spoke again, "No, of course not. I am yours to command."

"Hmm… Good." The Youkai hidden in the shadows hissed. "Now get to it."

A 'whoosh' of the wind was all Gintaku heard before he felt that Winkaoru had left, taking his tainted Youki with him.

"That one…" his master said in low tone beside him.

"Is not to be trusted?" Gintaku finished questioningly, a little trepidation evident in his voice.

"Indeed," the dark Lord whispered with a laugh. "Do not worry Gintaku. He cannot rise above my will."

'_I hope so!'_ Gintaku thought glumly, folding his two sets of arms across his powerful chest. _'That one is one crafty son of a Youkai.'_

--)-

'_A few hours before dawn,'_ a tall demon with his long brown hair put in a top-not, thought wistfully. In his old age, though he looked no older than 35, he was supposed to get rest and sleep… not because it was necessary, but well, since he didn't have anything better to do. His days as a warrior and as a general in his brother's army were far behind him. He was still a warrior of course -such things never went away, but being the younger and only brother to the Lord of the East, he had plenty of time to himself, mainly due to the insistence of said brother. And really, having no responsibility and having the freedom to do pretty much anything he wanted was not so bad. In fact it was great. But after having played with his grandchildren he had been looking forward to a good nights sleep, however it seemed to elude him this night.

With his Youkai nature tingling within him, he knew that there was some significance to this day. Something had happened, somewhere, and whatever it was, its affects would be felt by all, and by all, he meant all the four great lands. He was still not sure as to whether it was a good something or a bad something. He cursed his inability to sense anything in the air. He used to be good at such things, but long periods of lazing around and sipping sake had dulled his acute sense with which he could correlate with nature and the earth.

Heaving another sigh, he scratched his pointed ear with one hand while the other remained at the small of his back. Really, he, the Great and Terrible Hyugo, 'The Death Wolf of the East', should have_something_ to do, instead of just standing outside and staring at the moon. _'I wonder if any of my nephews would be up for a midnight spar?'_ It then occurred to him that his oldest nephew was still out in the lands somewhere, hunting down some traitors. _'I wonder what's taking him so long?'_

"Well speak of the devil…" Hyugo trailed off with some amusement as he turned around to face a path between some trees, from where his nephew would soon appear.

"Well my boy, how went the mission?"

The approaching burgundy haired TaiYoukai paused in mild surprise when his uncle called out to him before he even appeared. "How did…"

"Come now Urufu," Hyugo chuckled with a wave when his nephew stepped out into the light and approached him slowly. "I could feel the anger rolling off of you in waves before you got anywhere near this place. What has you in such a foul mood?"

Hyugo frowned at his nephew when the young TaiYoukai remained silent. "Come now boy, you can tell your favorite uncle anything."

"You are my _only_ uncle, uncle," Urufu stated blankly, causing his uncle to 'sweatdrop' and splutter.

"Don't be wise with me boy!" Hyugo scolded in mock anger. "I maybe old, but I can still beat you into the ground pup."

Urufu snorted. "I doubt it, but if you could, it would only be because you know the last part of our fighting style -which you have refused to teach me thus far."

Hyugo raised an eyebrow, his hand once again rising to scratch his ear. It was a habit with him. "Why bring that up now, Urufu? You haven't complained about it up until now."

Urufu glared at the older Youkai. "You said you would teach it to me once I was ready. It's been a hundred and fifty years since then! I know I am ready now."

Hyugo's face turned unreadable, as he studied his nephew carefully. "No. You are not yet ready to learn the final stages. But tell me, if you waited a hundred and fifty years, why can't you wait some more? What happened?"

Urufu's Youki surged around him, and Hyugo allowed his own Youki to rise up and warn the pup. However when his nephew answered, Hyugo immediately allowed his Youki to recede.

"Sesshoumaru…" Urufu growled.

Hyugo narrowed his eyes, before turning to face the moon in the distant horizon. "Ahh… I see."

"I suppose all this is because you ran into him while on your mission?" Hyugo asked, his voice tight, reminding Urufu of the powerful general that he once was, and still is, in power at least.

Urufu growled out a "Yes!".

"And if I was to teach you the final stages," Hyugo turned back to face his nephew and looked him directly in the eye. "What would you do with what you have learned?"

The answer came out immediately from Urufu. "I would use it to defeat that Dog and bathe his lands with his blood!"

"Huh!" his uncle grunted, causing Urufu to glare at him. "You would loose to him!"

"What?!" Urufu stared in shock at his uncle.

"That's right," Hyugo told him firmly. "YOU would still loose. Sesshoumaru is far more skilled than you can grasp or comprehend."

"But our fighting style-" Urufu was interrupted by his uncle.

"Is very powerful… yes," Hyugo continued, "But it will not be enough for you to defeat the Lord of the West."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Hyugo said icily, making sure he got his nephews full attention. "Even your father, the Youkai who has mastered our style of fighting, would be hard pressed to defeat Sesshoumaru."

Urufu stared at his uncle in stunned silence, before trying to retort, "I know Sesshoumaru is powerful, but surely father could-."

Hyugo interrupted his shocked nephew again. "Your father is very powerful, believe me I know, but that is also why I say, it would be hard to tell who would win between your father and Sesshoumaru. If I was to bet on a winner, sadly, I _would_ bet on Sesshoumaru."

"You forget whose son Sesshoumaru is, Urufu." Hyugo watched for any reaction from his nephew as he said this. "It is the Inu No Taisho's blood that runs through that… as you put it… 'dog'."

"Sesshoumaru is no Touga Sama," Urufu spat out angrily.

Hyugo resisted the urge to scowl at his nephew's weak and immature attitude. Urufu didn't use to be like this. He was always the calm and silent one, and was well known for those attributes of his among the Youkai of the East.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru is no Touga Sama," Hyugo agreed, facing away from the angered young prince. _'At least not yet…'_ "But Sesshoumaru is the 'Lord of the West' for a reason, and it is not because his father is no more."

Heaving a sigh, the older of the two Youkai glanced at the younger from the corner of his eyes. "You must understand Urufu. Sesshoumaru is not driven by the same things that we are. He walks the path of Conquest. He is driven by something deeper and more powerful than anything we can imagine. Right or wrong, his driving force is something that we cannot compare ours to. One day we might have to fight him, but till that day comes, if ever, it would be wise for us, to refrain from challenging him in any way. Besides, your father will beat you and send you to your room if he found out you were trying to fight Sesshoumaru, let alone kill him."

Urufu lowered his head as he spoke, "I don't know why father wishes no harm on Sesshoumaru. Maybe he is going senile!!"

The shifting of the wind was all Urufu heard before he found himself flying through the air, only to be stopped by a hard tree bark, splitting it at the point of his impact. He should have seen that coming, but his anger had clouded his mind leaving him vulnerable. Then again, his uncle, who was now towering over him, was one who was easily underestimated, even by those close to him.

Hyugo lifted his nephew by his neck before slamming his back into another tree with enough force to crack its thick bark. "You will never insult your father again, or so help me I will cut out your tongue and stake it for all to see!!"

Urufu could easily escape his uncles' grasp and attack him, but the respect he had for the older Youkai and the guilt he felt knowing that he had indeed been wrong to speak ill of his father, prevented him from retaliating. Honor and respect was considered far greater than life in the 'House of the Ookami'. He sagged in his uncle's grip when the Youkai growled warningly and his black eyes took on a hint of red.

"Forgive me… uncle."

Hyugo immediately subdued his rising Youki and sighed heavily before letting go of his nephew. Damn, he was feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"But I will still duel with Sesshoumaru and only one of us will walk away alive," Urufu voiced determinedly.

Hyugo stopped dead in his tracks.

"You can choose to send me as I am now, or you can teach me the final stages. Either way… I _will_ fight Sesshoumaru."

Hyugo clenched his fists as he thought of what to do. "Fine," he finally conceded. "I will teach you. But you will never master it with that attitude. Meet me at 'Jagged Mountain' first thing in the morning."

And with that, and a scratch to the ear, Hyugo walked away, leaving his nephew to ponder his decisions.

The sword on his right, pulsed angrily once again, and Urufu steeled his expression as he destroyed all doubts and made a promise to himself, "I will see to it that Sesshoumaru joins his father… _**in the after life…!**_"

)---)(---(

* * *


	61. Women of Power

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Hey Everyone! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Good start to the New Year. Thank you so much for the reviews. In my reply to the reviews, I may have mentioned that I have updated within a month, but only now I realize that it's been quite a bit over a month – nearly two. Yikes. My bad. lol. I guess time just ran away and with finals I completely lost my train of thought. It's good thing that didn't happen when I was doing the exams too. lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter. And I will try to update within a month. Thank you for the reviews: ccjj (So good to hear from you again), Crumpet (Thank you), Stan (Thank you), and Myfakename (Thank you very much for the review. I am very happy that you are following this story as you are).

P.S. – To reviewers who are not members of Fanfiction – pls leave an e-mail address if you would like me to reply to your reviews or any questions you may have. Fanfiction does not allow authors to reply to reviews in the story itself. I would recommend that you join fanfiction, it's easy, and you can get alerts when a story is updated. Or add my e-mail to your messenger, so that I can catch you online. P.S.S – I kept saying "ciaous" in some of my reviews. Don't mind. I just watched "Hitman Reborn" and it won't leave me tongue. lol.

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 52 : -- Women of Power**

-:---

The summer sun shone down brightly, as the morning winds raced through the forests -nature's breath rejuvenating every soul, both great and small. And 'great and small', were exactly what Obina and Choru were; the former -a towering demon with iron strength, and the latter -a lithe demon with indisputable determination. An odd duo most certainly, but in the Land of the West, under the rule of one '_Sesshoumaru-Sama'_,_power_ was found when even the most unlikely of beings were paired together. Their relentless pursuit of achieving perfection, due mainly to the unquestioned visions of their Lord, spurred them to make the best out of any situation, and as a result, there was not a single warrior Youkai among them who could be any less effective or devastating, even under the most unexpected circumstances, while partnered with the most unexpected Youkai -with whom they had such great differences between them that they were almost like the earth and the sky.

It was an oddity, something that would be scoffed upon by those who adhered stubbornly to the ancient rules of battle and how battle training was supposed to be conducted. But all disagreement and dispute by the council elders -those who were brave enough to voice their opinion to the then newly crowned Lord Sesshoumaru, were squashed and put to rest, when the Western army completely obliterated a rising threat to their lands with not even a three percent casualty to their side. It had left the Lands stunned and speechless. It had also been the beginning of unquestioned supremacy for the great warriors of the West, and the beginning of complete respect and fear for the young son of the Inu-No-Taisho.

And these two warriors, though the smaller was relatively new to his place in the Western Guard, held that very same respect and fear for their Lord. However, this morning, there was something else in the air that was… _different_, even as they felt the presence of their Lord approaching.

"Do you feel that?" Obina, the giant demon, asked his friend cautiously, as they stood outside the massive gates of the great wall.

Choru, who was the smaller demon and one of the guards of the Castle, nodded his head. "I do."

The two of them stared intently into the horizon, feeling their inner Youkai roused by whatever it was that was approaching. Their Lord's aura and Youki signature could not be mistaken, but it was the other aura approaching with him, that had their curiosities peaked. It boasted of power, but even their instincts could not make out as to whether it was friend or foe, hence their apprehension.

"It.. It can't be!" Choru shook his head suddenly, his eyes widening. He let his arms fall to his sides, as his mind processed what he had just assumed. "But who else could it be…?!"

Obina looked down at the small Youkai at his feet with a raised eyebrow. The boy was usually very dependable, but right now, he looked like a gaping fish. "You are making no sense boy!"

"Don't you get it!" Choru looked up at the giant demon with something akin to irritation. "Can't you recognize that power? It's her…"

"_Her_?" Obina repeated in confusion. "Her who?"

Choru's answer came out in a held back tone, but it was loud enough to be carried all the way up to his friend's giant ears, "The Miko…!" As the aura continued to come closer, he had no doubt at all as to who the mysterious owner of it was. It was that human woman, Lord Sesshoumaru's guest -the lady who had threatened to purify him and his fellow soldiers when they had refused to open the gates for her that one time.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I know what I am doing, open the gates." Kikyo ordered, turning to face the demon with narrowed eyes._

_Thoughts of being melted alive by Sesshoumaru flew across the minds of all the guards. Sure enough they hadn't received the order directly from Lord Sesshoumaru but from Gansoku Sama. Still, they knew their Lord would be most displeased if his guest was allowed to be put in any danger._

"_I am afraid I cannot allow that Lady Kikyo," the demon said in an equally firm tone._

_Now Kikyo was getting irritated. Her right palm glowed with purification power as she held it in a fist in front of the demon and the other guards._

"_There are two choices demon," Kikyo made known coldly. "Either you open the gates for me, or I purify you and open them myself. Either way… I am going out."_

_The guards were shocked into silence; a human was threatening to kill them all if they didn't comply with her request, or was it an order? The demon in charge thought well about this. Gansoku Sama had made it clear that the human woman was under Sesshoumaru Sama's personal protection and that meant that they could not lay a hand on her to try and stop her, so all they could do in this situation was.._

"_Open the gates," the demon ordered. The guards complied and soon the gates were swung open._

"_Thank you," Kikyo said politely to the demon before walking out of the castle grounds._

_The demon just stood there not knowing what to say. 'She threatens to kill us and then she says thank you?' he thought disbelievingly._

"_She is a strange one, that one," he said just above a whisper. All the guards behind him heard and immediately nodded in agreement._

'_But she is powerful,' the demon acknowledged to himself afterwards. 'Very … powerful.'_

**End Flashback**

And indeed, she was very powerful. The air itself was pronouncing her power, and in a moment of weakness, Choru allowed himself to gulp. He only hoped that his large friend did not notice or hear it.

"Oh…" Obina whispered, his eyes once again sliding to the front to focus intently on the horizon. His eyes were the first to glimpse their Lord and the rest of his entourage, which now included a black stallion and what seemed to be a phoenix. But it was the Miko, however, who was at the center of his focus. "I see her…"

With a quick leap, Choru landed high on the armor plated shoulder of Obina, to get a bird's eye view. "Look at that! Her aura… it's… it's-"

"Alive…" Obina murmured, disbelief etching his own face. "Like ours…"

Choru shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. His wild orange hair that was held back in a high ponytail shook behind him like a flickering flame. When he focused on the Miko again, nothing had changed. "But that's impossible! She's a human…"

"Not an ordinary one." Obina remarked thoughtfully, tilting his head to a side.

"I could have told you that the first time I met her," Choru said, rolling his eyes once, before letting them stray back to the horizon.

-(--

Kikyo was listening to Rin's chatter as the girl walked beside her, when she felt her aura tingle and rise. It was an instinctive reaction, and by now she easily recognized it to be the warning signal indicating that there were demons nearby. Her suspicions were confirmed when shortly after the massive gates came into view she discerned the giant form of… 'Obina'… if she remembered correctly, and then the much smaller form of the demon that had been guarding the castle gate that day, when she had wanted to take a stroll outside.

Even from this far, she could tell that their gazes were on her. She would have normally taken offense to that, but, considering the wary looks that many of the demons they had come across on the way here had given her, because of her now unrestricted aura, she took it in stride. With power, came attention, -it was a fair price to pay.

When Rin tried to run ahead, she quickly tightened the grip she had on the child. Rin looked confusedly at her for a moment, before grinning and holding on even tightly to her. Kikyo was relieved. If Rin had questioned her about her strange behavior, she did not know what she would have told her. She had no intention, whatsoever, of telling Rin the nightmare that she had experienced under the affects of the flower. And it would not make much sense if she simply told her that she was feeling over-protective all of a sudden. It would only expose the fear she had within, and she was unwilling to give into that.

Rin would simply have to put up with her over protectiveness for as long as it lasted …which could quite possibly be forever. She would even risk Rin disliking her if it meant that no harm would befall the child. And with that thought came the sudden realization that she was acting and worrying quite like a mother would. It brought a smile to her face. Even with Kaede she had not been this worried for her safety. This did not mean that she loved her sister any less. It simply meant that she loved Rin in a different way; not how a sister would love a sister, but perhaps how a mother would love her child.

She concealed her smile just as they arrived at the gates. While Sesshoumaru said nothing and merely continued ahead through the smaller door, Rin waved at both the demons that were standing at attention.

Kikyo paused when she felt their eyes following her. With a slight tilt to her head, she glanced at the two demons. And indeed, the demons' eyes were on her, but at the realization that they had been caught, they quickly shot up skywards while their salute stiffened. When she felt the tug on her hand, she allowed Rin to pull her along after Sesshoumaru, and never allowed the two demons, as she turned her back to them, to catch sight of the smile that tugged at one corner of her lips.

--)-

"You know boy…" Obina drawled out thoughtfully, after the small entourage had passed through, while scratching his chin. "I got the feeling that she was laughing at us."

"You know…" It was Choru's turn to scratch his chin. "I got the same feeling."

The two demons looked at each before breaking out into chuckles.

It seemed that the Miko had a lighter side to her. And thank goodness for that, they both thought; neither of them was very fond of the idea of being in the presence of a human, _female_ who was as cold and indifferent as Lord Sesshoumaru tended to be. It was… too terrible to even think of!

-(--

Sesshoumaru's eyes swept over the grounds on either side of the pathway while he waited for the Miko to catch up. He resisted the urge to sigh when she did and stood _behind_ him as she usually did.

"Step beside me Miko," he told her.

"But-"

"You are no more a guest," he explained, while making a mental note to have Gansoku instruct her on what she would have to do now that she was to be considered a _'friend'_ and not a guest. "Now that you are both ally and _friend_, you will walk beside me at all times, unless another Lord or someone of a higher station than you is accompanying us."

He waited patiently until she mulled things over and then stepped up to beside him. He heard Jaken squawk in surprise behind them. Ah, that's right; he hadn't told the kappa demon of the elevation in status of the Miko. He hoped that the imp, who would undoubtedly have many questions, would save them for later, instead of spewing them off in front of all these other Youkai.

And wisely, as Jaken was know to be sometimes, he remained silent.

The Miko kept pace with him quite easily as he began to walk forward, and as he had expected, the majority of the demons on either side were staring wide eyed at them, mid bow. His ears picked up the murmurs that erupted all around the grounds from the citizens, and even from the guards at the gates behind them. The murmurs were too low for the Miko to detect them, but only because the Youkai knew better than to do that in his presence. If only they didn't seem to forget that he was _InuYoukai_, with acute hearing abilities, when they murmured, then the silent whispers would be nonexistent. But then he knew that that would be asking for too much.

He glided his eyes to the corner to watch how the Miko was fairing. Dare he say …she was fairing quite well, very well in fact. She carried herself like a noble, head held high, a perfectly straight back, and aura waving about her. Ah, yes, her aura. That would explain the slight traces of fear that he felt from the Youkai around them. In power, her aura reflected what could be nearly that of a powerful TaiYoukai's, thus it was more than enough to keep the Youkai weary and on edge. He wondered how his council, that had never had an audience with the Miko, would react to her presence. The wily old geezers would probably dig themselves holes to hide in, while those not as much in age, would probably try to 'put her in her place', in more ways than one.

Come to think of it, it might actually be quite entertaining. He couldn't remember the last time that he had particularly enjoyed a Court Meeting or a gathering of the Council. There were the few times that he had had the pleasure of disemboweling a brash demon or two, but those instances were few and far in-between. Ah well, with the Miko's presence being a mandatory at any and all meetings, now that she was more than a simple guest, there was bound to be some sort of confrontation, meaning _entertainment_ for _him_. If he had no control over himself, and was anyone but him, he would have snickered with glee at the thought.

--)-

Gansoku heaved out a mighty sigh as he read through yet another missive before reaching up to place it with the rest, on the towering pile next to him. _'I should have listened to my mother and become a farmer,'_ he thought resignedly. He hated paperwork. But when you were head advisor to the Lord and _unofficial_ assistant, you got dumped with all the work. Well at least he was done for the day, and he could get some rest.

"Gansoku! Gansoku!!" One of the other members of the council, an aged demon like him, suddenly came rushing into the spacious quarters which were lined with rows of books on all sides. "You will not believe this!"

Gansoku raised a single eyebrow in skepticism, much like how his lord would, as he watched the other Youkai splutter about with exaggerated motions of his hands. "I'm quite sure I will Mobu-San, if only you would tell me what exactly it is that you are referring to."

"It's Lord Sesshoumaru! He has returned!"

Gansoku was on his feet in an instant. "Well that's good news. Why would I not believe that?" He stared at the Youkai standing across his table with confusion.

"No – no – no!" The Youkai known as Mobu shook his head violently. "It's not that. It's that Miko. She's with him."

Gansoku's eyebrow twitched. "I don't see what is so surprising about that. She _is_ a guest and ally to the House of the Inu."

Mobu sighed exasperatedly before pulling Gansoku away from his desk and dragging him to the open window all the way on the other side of the room. "There! Now look for yourself!"

"Hm?" Gansoku wearily looked at his friend before glancing out the window in the direction that he had pointed. The first thing that he saw was their Lord Sesshoumaru, and then the Miko. But, oh, now he realized what his friend had been all flustered about. The Miko was walking with Sesshoumaru. The fact to notice however that was the Miko was walking _beside_him, in the presence of the Western Regime, for all to witness. "Ah… I see…!"

"I don't know what our Lord is thinking!!" Mobu began pacing back and forth, his purple robe flowing behind him hurriedly. "This has never happened before. Not one, not _one_, of the previous great Inu Lords has done such a thing; bringing a human into such a position. It's – it's unheard of!!"

"This might no be such a bad thing Mobu…" Gansoku folded his arms within his sleeves as he watched the Lord and Miko approach the castle.

"What!?" the incredulous cry rang out in the red carpeted room. "How can it not be a bad thing? No good can come of this! No good, I tell you."

"Calm yourself old friend," Gansoku said, placing a hand on the other Youkai's shoulder. "If the Miko was raised to such a position, then it would not be without good reason. Besides which, Lord Sesshoumaru is free to accept who ever he desires as his friend. We have no authority to question him on that."

"I cannot believe you are taking it this lightly Gansoku!" Mobu stared hard and disbelievingly at his friend who still had a smile on his face. "Have you forgotten what it means when one is considered a 'friend' to a Lord? This not only reflects him but the Western Empire as a whole. You know how the other lands see such relationships as a reflection of the Lord's character and image. She is _human_! We would be disgraced in front of all the other lands. They would think us _weak_!!!"

"_**No one**_ would be foolish enough to think that Mobu," Gansoku assured calmly but sternly. "Our Lord's reputation will disallow such a foolish thought from being entertained in the minds of our allies and enemies alike."

"But it is his _reputation_ that will be tarnished Gansoku!" The other demon argued.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's reputation is based not on the company he keeps, or who he has as friends, but on his power and strength, and the blood that runs through his veins."

Mobu simply shook his head resignedly, his eyes closed.

"And Sesshoumaru is aware of what he has done, and he would not have done so unless he truly believed the Miko to be worthy of such a position." Gansoku continued, noting his friends' dejected state of silence. "The Miko is more than she seems, and she will not disappoint him, or us, I'm certain."

"Well she had better not." Mobu walked up to the window and stood beside him as they both looked down at the Lord and his new friend, Lady Kikyo. "Most of the council will not take this lightly, and she will have to face many challenges. I hope she is prepared for it, for she will not have the option of backing out of any of them."

"I'm certain that she is Mobu. I'm certain that she is…"

-(--

Sweat glistened on tanned skin, as the curvaceous figure held her sword behind her, and waited patiently for her opponent to make a move. Littered about her, were numerous Youkai, who were mostly unconscious, and the few that weren't, were in no position to budge because of the pain that would shoot through their bodies at even the slightest movement. Only one of them remained standing, strong enough to face her. He was their Captain, while they were his squad, and together… they were an unfortunate, sorry ass, bunch of Youkai. But he, their Captain, was a great warrior Youkai, so there was still hope for them.

A Strong and well toned porcupine Youkai, the Captain, charged ahead, his sword raised at his side. The female Youkai, who was the cause for the current sorry state of his squad, merely shifted the position of her legs and waited for him to come to her. He would not disappoint.

With an agility that surprised his own squad -the ones that were still conscious, he swayed backwards at the last moment and slid forward with the momentum he had, before slicing his sword at the opponent.

The demoness leapt above the slicing sword, splitting her legs below her, as she swung her sword for a downward chop.

On one knee, the captain blocked with this sword, but the floor beneath him cracked with the downward impact of the blow. Twisting sideways, he swept his leg at her feet, intent on bringing her down. But his opponent used the straining swords between them to flip right over him. Uneager to remain with his back to her, he abandoned his sword to thrust his arm backwards, while revealing three large spikes that emerged from the back of his forearm -intent on disarming her and perhaps gravely injuring her in the process.

This failed however, as the demoness smashed the flat of her palm against his elbow, almost breaking it, before gripping him tightly and swinging him forward, before following up with a hard kick to his ribs.

The captain put all his strength into staying in place and facing the force of the blow instead of being thrown back, surprising the female Youkai for once. He quickly gathered extra Youki to his right arm and right shoulder, before slamming his fist forward in a 'power-punch'. He missed unfortunately, as it would have surely caused her heavy damage if it had met its mark, when she flipped backwards onto her hands. Before he could comprehend her attack plan, he felt a foot, her foot to be exact, smash into his chin, sending him sailing high into the air, as she completed the flip below him.

It was the burst of Youki he felt below him that compelled him to look down, while ignoring the throbbing pain he felt in his jaw and head. His eyes grew wide when he saw the demoness spearing through the air towards him, before he felt a knee slam into his gut, ripping out his breath! Bent over on her knee, he was lifted higher and higher before his back was crushed against the high stone ceiling, nearly three hundred feet up from the ground.

The knee disappeared from his abdomen, and he remained stuck to the now cracked ceiling, before gravity eventually peeled him off, and he plummeted to the ground.

-(…

The demoness smirked, tossing her long, braided, dark, purple hair, behind her back, as she felt the ground accept the groaning body of the Captain behind her with a loud _'thud'_.

"Well done Kinshka!" The demoness turned her eyes towards her four younger sisters who were clapping and cheering for her with a smile.

"He's good. He almost landed a blow on me," she said, before turning around to face the Captain, who had agreed, somewhat hesitatingly, to spar with her. He groaned as he shakily got to his feet. "Thank you Captain. You and your men have served as a most excellent challenge. I will make sure you are rewarded for this."

"Thank you… Milady," The Captain bowed, while one hand discreetly checked to see if he was all whole still. "It was a… pleasure?"

"I am certain it was." Kinshka, the eldest daughter of the Lord of the South, smiled in response, before turning back to her sisters and walking in their direction.

The young captain growled inwardly at the cheeky remark, before he found his eyes roaming down to the shapely posterior presented to him, as the Princess walked away from him and his men. Shaking his head to clear it of the highly inappropriate thoughts, _'Though that is one fine derriere…'_ he forced his eyes away from the princess and to his men who were scattered about him, groaning and trembling in pain. '_Damn right we should be rewarded for this!!'_ he thought with a huff -that came out as a stifled groan. His squad would be in the infirmary for days…! And he was quite certain that his stomach was not where it was supposed to be. _'Hey wait! Who's turning off the lights…?'_

Suki, the youngest of the sisters, giggled into her palm when the captain lost consciousness and slumped to the floor of the dojo. Her sister had put quite a fair amount of power into that knee. The handsome captain would be feeling it for at least a few days. '_I_have_ to learn how to do that!!'_ she thought excitedly, before her laughing sisters interrupted her as they had decided to head for the baths.

…---…

Kinshka sighed in pleasure as she sank into the warm waters of the bath. It felt good to soak like this after a good work out. She looked over to her sisters as they too sank into the waters. Her eyes trailed to Capri, the second sister, before moving onto Mitsuri the third sister, and then to Lin, before finally settling on Suki, the youngest of them. They all looked very much alike, with different shades of purple hair, but the first three sisters shared more similarities in appearance than the last two.

"How went your training today Suki?" She asked her darling youngest sister, and predictably, the girl blushed when she noticed all eyes on her, before answering.

"It was fine Nee-Chan." Suki answered demurely, the blush still evident on her rosy cheeks.

The rest of the sisters smiled knowingly. Being the last of their father's children, Suki grew up pampered and innocent. She was the most like their mother; calm, observant and extremely loving.

"Have you packed all your things?" Kinshka asked, rubbing some soapy liquid on her arms.

"Most of it," Suki replied, turning around slightly so that Capri could soap her pale purple hair. "Mama said she would help with the rest."

Capri glanced at her oldest sister with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know if Sesshoumaru Sama has returned yet?"

Kinshka nodded with a smile. "He had arrived this morning."

"Hmm," Mitsuri mused, while soaping Lin's hair. "So we could leave as early as sometime within this week?"

"I hope so," Lin fussed. "It's so boring here. I can't wait to see Sesshoumaru Sama's gardens."

"And I bet Kinshka can't wait to see Sesshoumaru Sama himself," Capri said with a sly smile directed at Kinshka.

Mitsuri and Lin teased Kinshka with 'kissy faces' while Suki giggled. Kinshka's little crush on Sesshoumaru was a well known fact among the sisters. But for all their teasing, the rest of the sisters, with the exception of Suki, had their own little crushes on Sesshoumaru as well. When they were younger, they had been deathly afraid of him, and they still were to an extent, but after a certain age, for young female Youkai, the sense of danger and power in a male, was what addicted them the most. It had a lot to do with the type of Youkai they were as well; 'Sea-Dragons'.

Their mother was a prime example. A sea dragon Youkai from foreign waters, she had gone crazy when she had laid eyes on their father. He had been one of the biggest and most attractive Sea-Dragons that she had ever come across. Their father had been engaging in battle with a hostile Youkai of his kind when their fight had led them out of their territorial waters and into foreign ones. Sea dragon demons from their mother's homeland had surrounded them, but had dared not interfere for they had never before seen such powerful titans clashing against each other.

The waves had risen hundreds of feet in the air, causing massive tsunamis, before their father had crushed the neck of the other Youkai, thus ending the battle. It was once he had calmed from his blood lust that he had realized he was well out of his territorial waters, and surrounded by foreign Sea-Dragons no less.

When the King of the foreign Sea-Dragons had allowed their father to stay till he recovered, he had fallen hard and fast for their mother, whose charms he could not resist. They had mated soon after, and five years after their father had brought their mother to Japan, their older brother Juru had been born.

Thinking of him, Kinshka wondered what sort of trouble their dear brother would get himself into in the Western lands. He would do well to not make too much trouble when their father was there.

Kinshka suddenly felt a nudge at her side.

"Thinking of Sesshoumaru Sama, dear sister?" Mitsuri asked with a suggestive look.

"No," she assured. "I was simply wondering what sort of trouble brother dear would get himself into."

"That perverted brother of ours!" Capri shook her head in disdain. "I pity the Ladies in the West."

"It's a shame he behaves only around Sora Sama," Mitsuri added. "And that's because he's afraid of her."

Suki interrupted with some hesitation, "Maybe, maybe he'd be afraid of the Miko that Papa mentioned?"

"The Miko?" Mitsuri furrowed her eyebrow in thought. "She's just a human."

"She'd be just as easily seduced," Capri said, resting her chin in her palm.

"Besides, brother would not be afraid of some mere Miko," Kinshka said, pulling herself out of the water and letting it run down her curvaceous naked body. "What would a mere human, even a Miko, have, to be afraid of…?"

While the rest of her sisters made fun of their brother and the Miko, Suki went into silent thought. From what she had learned of their father, when he had been speaking to their mother, this Miko was no ordinary Miko. Perhaps she would surprise her brother, and even perhaps, her dear, but overconfident sisters…

* * *


	62. Shadows From The Past

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Hey! . Here I am again. **Ccjj** asked a valid question in her review. And the answer to that is… I don't really have one. Lol. All I can say is, I myself don't know how long the story will be, and I think I have mentioned this before. As for the different stories, within the main story, though they may not be part of the main plot, they are all part of what builds the characters. I'm trying not to make it so that it is only the main villains' actions that the main characters growth builds upon. There will be several more background stories as we go along. I'll try not to make them too long. Just remember that my aim is to create a good atmosphere for the characters and to do so with things that may not always be related to the ultimate evil, but things in everyday life, like friendship, honor, responsibility, love, hate, and everything else that we in the real world have to deal with. Thanks for the great reviews, (to my anonymous reviewers too) – thank you very much for taking the time) looking forward to more… Don't be afraid to ask me anything, as long as it's within the realm of sense and sensibility. lol. Enjoy…

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 53 : -- Shadows From The Past**

-:---

Kikyo hummed a little lullaby as she stared out the window at the glowing moon. Her dainty fingers repeatedly eased through the black locks of the child asleep on her lap. She smiled when she heard Rin sigh in her sleep before shifting slightly so that she was buried deeper in her lap. The smile disappeared however, when she raised her eyes back to the moon and she recalled what had taken place earlier that evening.

Sesshoumaru had called her in for a meeting, along with Gansoku, and before she had been able to fathom what was happening, she had been handed over to him, to learn the etiquette's of the 'House of the Inu', customs, and so forth. Apparently there were many things that had to be done a certain way, and for someone who held her position, it was compulsory that she know and understand the ways of the Youkai of high society. When Sesshoumaru had warned her of the many trials she would have to face, she had been prepared to take on that challenge. However, the challenge she had expected was of a physical nature, not a mental one!

Soon after the meeting, she had been ushered into Gansoku's private study by the excited old demon himself. She had sat quietly at a desk, and watched, to her rising horror, as mountain upon mountains of books and scrolls had risen all around her. The books had ranged from '_History of the West_' to '_Etiquettes - Dining with Royals_'.

Gansoku had broken down what she had to learn into parts, making it easier for her to follow and remember. They had spent the better part of the afternoon and a good part of the evening going through texts, before Rin, 'Kami bless that child', had come calling for dinner after her lessons.

She inwardly cringed at the thought of having to go back to those mountains of books early the next morning. But she could not complain, for this is what she had asked for. The Youkai were lucky; they had centuries to learn all those. But she had to learn a good part of it -the most important of them at least, within the next three days, for it seemed that a Lord from a neighboring Land was intent on making a visit. For three whole days, starting tomorrow, she was going to be cramped in that study with nothing but books and scrolls to look at. Her meals would be sent to her, and she would not even have time enough to spend with Rin.

The only time she would be done for the day, was just before it was time for Rin to go to bed. It had been a good thing that Sesshoumaru himself had suggested that, or she most certainly would have protested against not having any time at all to spend with Rin.

'_Just three days,'_ she kept telling herself, and after that she would be given more time, and then she could go through and study what she need to know at a more leisurely pace.

Her smiled appeared again as she glanced down at Rin. The little girl had both her palms placed under her chin and had pulled her legs towards her chest.

It was time for her to get some sleep as well. She had to get to bed as early as she could, since Samaege was ordered to wake her up at the first light of dawn.

She softened the cushions beside her, before carefully lifting Rin and placing her gently in the center of her bed.

Kikyo covered her up to her chest with her sheet, before stroking her hair, whispering a, _'Goodnight'_, and a _'Sweet Dreams'_, and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

Easing of the bed, she stepped towards the grilled windows and made sure they were all secure, and took one last look around the moonlit room, spreading her aura to make sure there weren't any uninvited guests, before leaving the child to her dreamless sleep.

-(--

Sesshoumaru stood silently in the center of the dimly lit hallway. He had just been on his way to his chambers when he had sensed the Miko's aura envelope Rin's room, probably in search of anything hostile. It was ludicrous to actually think that any intruders could get this far into the Royal wing of the castle. Even if by some miracle they had gone undetected by the security measures built into the castle with demon magic, they could not escape the notice of the Cheetah Brother's stationed outside the Passage Doors. The Miko really was being unnecessarily over cautious in regards to Rin's safety.

But far be it for him to tell her that. If she wanted to be safe than be sorry, then who was he to argue. However, even he knew that children, even human children, were not be smothered with over protectiveness. They would grow rebellious if so. He did have his doubts about _Rin_ ever growing rebellious, since it was simply not in her nature –at least towards him, but that was not the point. The point was that pups, that is to say '_children_', had be allowed a certain amount of freedom, to grow and to make mistakes and then to learn from them. The Miko was ruining all that. He did not want Rin growing up to be as meek as a mouse. Perhaps he should have a talk with the Miko.

Then again, it was very likely that she would not listen. Huh! She was almost acting like an overprotective mother hen. He could try and_intimidate_ her, but… that might lead to her using her powers on him, and that was something he would rather not have to deal with, especially if she happened to be angry at the time. '_Hmph!_' It almost sounded as if he was afraid of her wrath!? _'Preposterous!'_ He was simply being smart about it. Yes. He would allow the Miko to deal with the child as she saw fit, and when and if it leads to something he would disapprove of, he would take action accordingly.

For some reason, he did not find it difficult to trust the Miko and to trust that she knew what she was doing, not always anyway.

The sound of Rin's bedroom door opening and closing almost soundlessly distracted him from his thoughts, as he watched the Miko exit the room.

"Should you not be in bed?" he asked her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise, before she turned fully to face him.

"Why do you mask your aura, even when you are inside your private wing?" she asked him in return, probably miffed at the fact that he had surprised her the way he had, again.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I asked you a question first."

She sighed before walking towards him, wrapping the coat of the night gown more tightly around her. Did she not realize that that simply served to accentuate her rather nice curves? Even if she didn't, he thought, he was certainly not about to inform her of that. He did not want a repeat of what happened in his bedroom that morning when she had discovered that she gone to bed wearing a nearly see through night gown. That reminded him; he wanted his favored sheet back!!

He stared down at her as she spoke in a hushed voice, "I was putting Rin to bed."

"For an hour and a half since her bed time?" he asked, clearly disbelieving her. Rin would close her eyes almost instantly when her head hit the pillow.

"No, it was not like that," she defended. "She fell asleep as soon as I finished telling her a story. I simply chose to stay with her after that, and think a few things over at the same time."

He simply stared at her, not wanting to comment on her actions.

Finally, in the midst of his stoic silence, she realized that he wasn't about to say anything. Raising a perfect eyebrow at his strangeness, she stood up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, before fanning her hot breath across his skin and whispering right next to his ear, "Goodnight Sesshoumaru."

Nearly five minutes later, after the Miko had entered her room and closed the door behind her, he, Sesshoumaru, found himself standing alone in the corridor, and wondered, _'What am I still doing here?'_

--)- …--)—(--… --)-

"Gansoku-San, could you explain this to me?" Kikyo asked, placing the large book she had been reading on the surface of the desk, before turning to look at the old demon who was engaged in digging out some rather dusty looking scrolls from within a large chest. "I'm afraid I fail to completely understand what is written here."

"Hm? What?" Gansoku straightened up, with several scrolls in his hand, and looked toward the _powerful_ Miko, who had been seated behind the desk since a little after dawn. Yes, _powerful_ indeed, he noted to himself. He could feel her aura reigned in just enough to surround her, but even he could tell that it seemed to mimic a hungry panther, pacing this way and that, ready to slash and maim anything it saw as a threat. Once upon a time he had thought that no other being could ever intimidate him with its appraising power, like the Inu No Taisho could. He had been wrong, for Sesshoumaru had followed in his father's footsteps, in more ways than one. _'In more ways than one indeed,'_ he thought with a pause in his current flow of thoughts, the image of a little human girl dressed in a checkered orange kimono, flickering through his mind. Getting back to the present, it seemed that he was proven wrong yet again. This Miko not only intimidated him the way Sesshoumaru did, and the way his father had, but she seemed oblivious to that fact. And this… terrified him.

He had come to know the Miko well enough to be confident of the fact that she wouldn't use her powers blindly, but how could a being with as much power as her, not realize the effects her mere presence alone would have on others?

Kikyo noticed the faraway look in Gansoku's eyes, but her desire to understand the passages she had read, finally persuaded her to interrupt him from his daydreams. "Gansoku-San?"

Gansoku blinked to clear his thoughts before walking over to see what it was that the Miko needed explained. "Hmm? Why are you reading this book Kikyo Sama?" he asked, placing the scrolls on the desk before picking up the book and reading what was on the page that was opened up.

"I grew tired of reading about court etiquettes," she explained nonchalantly. "I decided to take a small break from reading, when this book caught my attention."

"Ah, I see." Gansoku nodded absently. "What is it that you would like me to explain?"

"The whole concept, if you don't mind?" Kikyo leaned back in her chair, and waited to hear what Gansoku had to say.

Gansoku smiled, before sitting down in a chair beside the Miko. "You are not required to know this, at least not yet, but I see no harm in satisfying your curiosity. Let's see… hmm, what this basically says is that the offspring between a Youkai couple who are each of two different types, is born more often than not, with the appearance and powers of the stronger parent. This is usually the father, but it could very well be the mother too."

"I do not see the point in that last statement." She narrowed her eyes questioningly. Were they thinking less of the females? They had better not be!

Clearly, the Miko did not like to be confused by what she read or heard Gansoku thought. "In every type of Youkai, there is an animal instinct. When Youkai of the same type mate, like for example, Inu, the male is naturally dominant over the female, and it has to prove this by making the female submit. If the male fails to accomplish this, meaning that female was too powerful, the male looses the right to claim that bitch as his own. This means that there is almost never an instance, where in a set of parents, the female will be more powerful than a male."

Kikyo nodded in understanding.

"But when a Youkai of one species desires to mate a Youkai of another species, pure instinct takes precedence over animal instinct. This means that a male or female might not follow the same set of rules and react in the same manner, when the desired mate is of a different species. For example, as was the case with two InuYoukai, a battle to see if the male is stronger than the female and whether he can make her submit may not be required. And thus, out of a set of parents, the female might be stronger than the male, and as a result, the offspring will be more like the mother in appearance and power."

Kikyo contemplated what she had learnt before another question arose in her mind. "Would that also mean that the offspring would be the type of Youkai that its more powerful parent is?"

"Yes," Gansoku answered with a smile. The Miko certainly did ask good questions. "But it is not always the case. In the Youkai world, there are so many different aspects that play into mating and the resulting offspring. One cannot be certain of anything, unless one does an in-depth study of the potential mates, their history, their powers, and everything surrounding their circumstances and Youkai blood, and that, is something that's impossible to do. That is why no one can predict what will take place when Youkai of different types mate."

"Does this type of mixed breeding happen often?" Kikyo asked Gansoku, wondering if such a thing was frowned upon by high Youkai society.

"Hmm…" Gansoku tapped his chin with his clawed finger, wondering how to best answer that question. Finally, he decided to approach it from a different angle. "Let me answer that question like this. Power and strength, is what is respected most in Youkai society. Each of the lands has clans that form part of its regime. Out of these clans, the most powerful are the purebreds. Only a few of the mixed breeds hold the same level of respect and position that a clan of purebreds do. Though it is not always looked down upon, all Youkai keep in mind the intention of producing strong offspring, so that their clan would be strong as well. Now do you have the answer to your question, Kikyo Sama?"

Kikyo smiled, nodding in affirmation. "Thank you Gansoku-San. Youkai society and culture is most… interesting."

Gansoku returned the smile before walking up to the desk the Miko was seated at and opening up one of the scrolls he had unearthed. "Now Kikyo Sama, you must study the Rules and the Regulations of the Youkai Courts."

Gansoku gulped and smiled nervously when the temperature of the room, even as it neared mid-day outside, suddenly seemed to drop, and the Miko's aura flared in irritation. For the sake of his health, he began to seriously wonder if it had been such a good idea to take up the responsibility of preparing the Miko for her position in the 'House of the Inu'. He could only pray that the she would not run out of patience and fry the closest living thing near her… namely _him_!!!

--)-

Sesshoumaru looked up from the missive he was reading when he sensed a familiar aura make its way towards his study. It had been a while since he had last seen this Youkai, as he had sent him to investigate the mysterious occurrences, and deaths, that plagued the mountain range north of here. Apparently, his general must either have taken care of the problem, or was coming to inform him of something important regarding his mission.

Leaning back in his comfortable chair, Sesshoumaru commanded, "Enter," just as the other Youkai stopped outside the door.

As the door opened, it revealed a powerful looking lynx Youkai. He wore simple black armor over his forest green haori. His black pants, which were tucked into his brown boots, had a sword strapped on one side at the waist, and a dagger on the other. His shoulder length brown hair was put in its customary top-knot, with a few sharp locks allowed freedom on either side of his face just above his thick brown eyebrows.

The young Youkai had a smirking smile on his face, "It's been a while, old friend."

Sesshoumaru held back his own smirk, knowing that it would only encourage the Youkai standing in front of him. "Indeed."

The lynx feigned mock hurt at Sesshoumaru's bluntness. "It's been more than a year, and that's all you have to say to me? I'm hurt."

Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair and moved to the window that overlooked the garden beneath. He spotted Rin seated under a cherry tree, her eyes wide, as she listened intently to what her tutor was teaching her while occasionally nodding her head to signify her understanding of what was being taught. The female Youkai would occasionally say something amusing and Rin would burst into gleeful laughter. He was surprised slightly however, when the little girl suddenly turned her head in his direction, and though she could not see him clearly from the distance, she smiled brightly, before turning attentive ears back to her teacher. His eyes softened, and this did not go unnoticed by the lynx Youkai who had come to stand next to him, his green eyes too watching the interaction between the human child and Youkai teacher.

"She's grown," the lynx remarked, more to himself than to Sesshoumaru, as a small smile appeared on his lips, accompanied by the tilting of his head.

Too fast for his liking, Sesshoumaru felt. But then, it was unavoidable. "Report General Gorokai."

The lynx, now identified as General Gorokai, turned serious, but remained staring out into the garden. "Things have gotten more than a little complicated. The first two months after I arrived, there were no attacks. But in the middle of the third month, the attacks resumed again, but this time the targets were not the village dwellers, but the squads that I had sent to patrol the area. As reported the attacks came only after dark."

"Do you know who they are?"

"I'm afraid not."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. General Gorokai was not the type to waste nearly eight months worth of time without coming up with at least a few answers. If he really was not able to find the identities of the attackers, then perhaps this was more serious than he had thought. "Continue."

"I was surprised when I came upon the first squad that had been attacked." Gorokai's eyes hardened as he recalled the gruesome sight of his men lying mutilated on the ground. "They were beaten to death. And when I say beaten, I mean crushed without the use of any weapons. None of them however were consumed as food by whatever creatures that attacked them."

"What can you tell me about these… _creatures_?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"For one thing, they had no scent. We could discover no foreign scent at any of the attack sites. By the imprints left on the ground and the slash marks that littered the surrounding areas on trees and even on rocks, it was easy to understand that the creatures were large, though I can't exactly say how large. But the most intriguing thing is that, by what we could reconstruct from the attack sites, the creatures had attacked blindly and head first, almost… unintelligently. But if they were so unintelligent, then it makes me wonder how they not only turned out as the victors against my men -without even a single casualty to their side, but how they seemed appear out of nowhere, attack successfully, and then disappear without a trace!"

"You suspect the involvement of another party in the attacks." Sesshoumaru stated, for that would have been the same conclusion that he would have arrived at.

"Yes. As to who, how and why, I unfortunately, have not been able to discover."

Sesshoumaru let his eyes wander over the grounds of the lush garden, as he thought of the predicament that had risen in the North. This was by no means to be taken lightly. If the 'creatures' were so successful in dealing death to his soldiers, and continued to remain untraceable, then they posed a very real threat. It was best to squash an uprising before it got off its feet, and by what he had learned from his General, that was exactly what these creatures were capable of causing. But on behalf of who, remained the question. If the creatures were in actuality, unintelligent, as Gorokai suspected, then it would mean that they were being controlled or forced by something or someone to go on their rampages. Controlled and forced, or not, he would have to dispose of the creatures, innocent as they might be, if he could not root out and destroy the factor responsible for their violent behavior.

But that brought him to the most important question. _Who_ was responsible? If they were attacking soldiers of his lands with no remorse or fear, then it was to be assumed that the rebellion was against the leadership of the West; himself and the court members. But was it because of one's deluded visions of ruling the West, or was it because of some personal grudge, or perhaps, and very likely, both?

He was no fool to believe that all the members of the Western Court were without disagreements about the decisions he made concerning the Western Lands, even if they feared him. He respected that about them, but whenever one had chosen to turn that disagreement into something that would spurn rebellion he had swiftly and efficiently dealt with them. But could this indeed be the work of one such court member, who chose not to voice his disagreements and instead was making preparations to attack, and let his actions speak on his behalf? Or was it someone he knew and suspected nothing about –a foreigner perhaps, in his lands?

Dammit, this was not what he needed right now! Thought he would not let on, he had more than enough on his plate with the whole threat of Bakarryuu, and now this situation had to arise in the midst of it. He would like nothing better than to leave his Court to deal with this, but his long absences during his hunt for the fiend Naraku had led many to question his concern for the Western Lands over his personal conquests. And undoubtedly, his enemies too probably had the same misguided notions, and were sighting this as a chance to take the West from him.

Clearly, there was no choice. He had to deal with both situations, whether he liked it or not. The last thing he needed was the Youkai community questioning his strength and abilities as _Lord_ of the Western Lands.

"Gorokai" The lynx Youkai turned fully to face him. "I shall accompany you back to the North. We leave as soon as the Eastern Lord completes his visit here."

Gorokai raised an eyebrow. "Lord Jinkuuru is visiting?"

"Yes, he has questions that he probably wishes answered by me directly." Sesshoumaru's tone held a touch of annoyance that didn't go unnoticed by the lynx.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the absurdly powerful Miko whose aura I sensed in the castle would it?"

"Hn. It has to do with both, her, and the greater threat that a new evil poses to all the lands –the whole of Japan, and perhaps to the rest of the earth."

Gorokai nodded in understanding. "I heard of this new evil upon my return to the castle. Is it truly as dire as they claim?"

"No," Sesshoumaru answered, while turning and walking back to his chair, before sitting at his desk and picking up his quill. "It is much worse."

"And the Miko," Gorokai pressed on, realizing that his friend was in a mood to oblige him with information. "She is our only hope?"

Sesshoumaru raised his head from his desk, an unbidden image of the beautiful Miko coming to his mind. "I have not found another way."

The lynx Youkai studied the back of his Lord's head, wondering whether to push his luck and question him further. Idly walking around to the front of the polished desk, he noted that Sesshoumaru seemed… lost in thought. _'The Miko?!'_ His eyes flickered with surprise, aware that Sesshoumaru had lifted his head at the mention of the Miko and still continued to remain that way. _'It couldn't be!?'_

Caught in his own thoughts and suspicions, which promised to be rather_interesting_, Gorokai fought the flustered look that threatened to break free on his face, when golden eyes suddenly snapped to meet his green ones, and caught them in the midst of staring in puzzlement. He shifted uncomfortably, before breaking out into another smirk. His suspicions were definitely worth the effort of confirming them, but now was not the time to question on that, especially when it was about a _woman_.

"Mobu Sama caught up with me while I was on the way to your study," the lynx Youkai stated, quickly distracting Sesshoumaru. "Apparently you are still keeping the Court in the dark about this matter with Bakarryuu, and the Miko, and have revealed very little to them."

He continued when Sesshoumaru said nothing and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "They are very unsure about the Miko especially, and her place in the castle. Would it not be best to tell them everything you know? It would keep them quiet, for a while at least."

"I had Gansoku tell them what I wanted them to know for now. Perhaps I will have him tell them the rest as well."

"I am curious though," Gorokai looked nonchalant. "This Miko, how powerful is she…?"

This time Sesshoumaru smirked, before looking the lynx Youkai in the eye. "She is powerful enough that you should be wary of her. And she has an attitude to match. I cannot say though, which of those two, you should be more cautious of."

Gorokai pulled his head back, his alarm hidden behind thoughtful eyes. Was Sesshoumaru teasing him, or was he simply stating the truth of how cautious he had to be with the Miko? But Sesshoumaru never teased, Gorokai thought, unless he was planning to kill that person. He was quite sure that his Lord was not about to kill a loyal soldier and friend like him, so then, that meant that the Miko really was that dangerous? He should have realized sooner, especially when he had felt her tightly contained aura as he had passed in front of Gansoku Sama's study. But surely, though she may be dangerous, she could not be all bad and cold, especially if Gansoku Sama had agreed to take her under his tutelage.

"This Miko… She sounds, interesting…" Gorokai had a smug look on his face as he waited for his Lord to respond.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed. "Indeed, she is…"

--(-

The dark cave, lit in bleary patches of _soft_ blue, seemed deceivingly comforting. There was danger however, and it lurked in the shadows, in the form of seven powerful beings. The only indications that they were present in the cave were the horrifyingly deep red eyes that looked like endless pits, and the malevolent tainted Youki charging the air around them. Three of the Youkai, if they could be called that, stood leaning against one length of the wall of the cave, while two more stood leaning against the other in front of them. Another Youkai sat on the ground while repeatedly opening and closing his fist on a piece of stone, as if he meant to crush it.

The last Youkai sat on a large boulder, with one leg tucked beneath him and a sword on his lap, facing the others and the tunnel that lead to the entrance of the cave. Though six of these Youkai had varying ranges of power, they were not that far from each other. However, the seventh Youkai exuded an aura that was so potent that it sang several notes higher than the others. It was obvious that he was much stronger than them. But as he sat there, he questioned his own strength.

In ages before, they had been one of the most feared warriors of the lands. Their strength and power had been praised, and were second only to the elite guards of the then ruling Lords; the TaiYoukai –who were the most powerful of all. They had made a pact amongst themselves that they would one day become elite guards themselves and then, become TaiYoukai. True enough, their desire to become greater and stronger had clouded their judgment and their rationality, which had led to their eventual downfall…_ They had successfully caused the demise of the elite guards, however against their Lord, against the TaiYoukai that they had betrayed… they had not stood a chance. They had realized what true power was that day, as they were felled one by one by the Taiyoukai's might. Overcome by rage, they had transformed and attacked him, but he had brought them down without having to transform himself. They had fought a God, and predictably, lost._

They had been publicly executed in front of all the Youkai who had once praised them and cheered for them. Their souls were banished to the Great Abyss. But now, many millennia later, they had been resurrected. They were given more power than they had ever dreamed of, but how ironic, that in this present time, the descendant of that very TaiYoukai who had given them to death, would come to stand in their way, and prove that he was of that same potent bloodline.

This descendant, a TaiYoukai himself, had defeated two of them with apparent ease. Would history repeat itself?

No. Not this time, he thought. They were far more powerful. _He_… was far more powerful. They would not fail this time. They would have their vengeance. They would destroy the bloodline of that TaiYoukai by killing off his descendant. They would end the line of the Inu of the West!

"Tell me more about his sword." The six other Youkai turned their attention to him, their leader.

"I've told you all I know about it," one demon responded from his share of the shadows. "It is sentient, so it could be capable of many things."

"And he is as strong as you say he is?"

This time the demon playing with the stone replied with a grunt, "That bastard is very strong! Nobody's ever face-planted me into the ground before! With one arm no less!!"

"Cease your whining Rinza," another demon said in a bored tone. "You were beaten good and hard. Deal with it."

"Deal with it!?" The stone was crushed into dust as Rinza closed his palm. "You're not the one who got-"

"Enough." All six pair of eyes turned to the Youkai atop the boulder. "I refuse to allow ourselves to be beaten again. One way or another, we will have victory."

"To victory!" Rinza shouted, allowing his aura to surge around him in wave of red.

The other Youkai joined in and the cave was suddenly filled with burning red Youki. "To victory!!!!"

"Yes, to victory," the seventh Youkai whispered, "My dear _Brothers_…"

Hundreds of feet above the cave, the mountain that had laid still for centuries awoke with a rumble, its sleep disturbed by the Seven Spawns of Hell. The 'Macare' volcano that had stayed dormant for centuries became active once again…

--)-

Gintaku nervously followed behind his Lord and Master, eyeing the pathway that lay ahead with apprehension while wondering how in the hell his master always managed to hide his appearance in the shadows no matter where he went. Did the shadows just follow him wherever he went? And what was it with that strange dark glow that seemed to surround him. It made him look dark and… evil.

Could he get a glow like that for himself? He would be so much more intimidating then. But alas, the second in command was not supposed to be more frightening or more evil looking than the leader. It just wasn't done.

When a particularly hellish looking doorway carved into the stone wall appeared in the distance, his thoughts reverted back to what his master was going to show him. Even he did not know the secrets that were contained in their underground layer which was a vast network of tunnels and gaping chasms.

Once they reached the stone entrance he realized that there were several seals placed on it, but what was most interesting, or freakish, depending on your state of mind, was that they were written in blood –old dried up blood. Though it must have been hundreds of years old, he could sense the essence of power that was still present in it. By his estimates, the owner must have been… as strong as his master as he was now, or even stronger…!!?

"Surprised that the owner of this blood was stronger than me, even after I have absorbed two orbs, Gintaku?"

Gintaku snapped out of his thoughts and turned to find his masters' almost psychotic eyes looking down at him, with something akin to amusement, if he was to guess. Though he could see nothing more than his master's eyes, he was certain that Bakarryuu Sama was wearing a smirk on his face. Damned shadows wouldn't let him see anything clearly!

"Well yes, Bakarryuu Sama," he replied nervously. "This particular fact_is_ a little surprising."

When the dark Lord spoke again his voice was like finely polished steel. "This blood is that of my late father."

Gintaku's eyes widened in surprise. He had thought that he sensed something familiar about the essence of the blood, which by the way, was much more pure than his masters'. That aside, if this was really the blood of the master's father, then he must have been far more powerful than he had first assumed.

"He was, by today's and yesterday's standards, an _ancient._" Bakarryuu continued "One of the most powerful Youkai to have walked the face of this miserable earth."

Gintaku raised his brow, wondering how his master could think very little of his father one moment, and then all of a sudden praise him like a God. That was just… creepy. Family issues, he supposed.

As if reading his thoughts the dark Lord turned his eyes to Gintaku once again. "Wondering why I am praising my dear father now when I was belittling him before?"

Gintaku just nodded, nervously. He had to wonder though… was his master capable of reading minds as well, or was he just being that predictable with his thoughts?

"My father was very powerful, true, but he was still a _fool_…"

Well that makes sense, or least Gintaku supposed it did. When the stone door slid upwards with a deep grating sound, his master stepped inside smoothly before continuing down the pathway that led into some sort of chamber.

Shrugging, Gintaku followed. Inside, the chamber was littered with pieces of white stone, some large, some small, but the smallest was still bigger than him. But upon closer inspection he realized that it wasn't stone at all, but bone. Gasping, he took several steps back from what he now realized were the skeletal remains of several Youkai, and if he wasn't mistaken, they were the remains of_prehistoric_ Youkai. These Youkai could be considered ancients for the raw power they possessed, but their blood wasn't as strong as true ancients. Prehistoric Youkai were not capable of taking human form.

"Ma- master, what is this?"

Hidden in his realm of shadows, the dark Lord's eyes narrowed in delight. "This… is where my father placed the remains of some of the most powerful demons he had fought and killed. He called it his 'Trophy Chamber'. But I have a much better use for these old bones than as my father's trophies."

"What is your intention Master?" Gintaku placed a hand upon one of the bones, only to be repelled by some kind of demonic magic. The bones were presumably preserved through time by the magic.

"It was with one of these bones that I raised Bodasu."

The color drained from Gintaku's face as he swiveled around to face his master's shadowed profile. Bodasu was the giant Youkai that Bakarryuu Sama had set loose upon the lands. He had had no idea as to where Bakarryuu Sama had found a Youkai the likes of Bodasu but now he had the answer to that question. Bodasu must have been recreated somehow by Bakarryuu Sama to his former glory.

And indeed, Bodasu had been very impressive. He had had the power to absorb any kind of energy and turn it into something that would make him stronger. So it came as a surprise when news reached them that the giant Youkai had been slain… by none other than the Lord of the West. He had thought that the news would upset the dark Lord, but he had merely _'hmm..' d'_ thoughtfully. It seemed to him that the master was throwing things at the TaiYoukai to assess his abilities, his strengths, and most probably, his weaknesses.

To defeat a Youkai such as Bodasu, let alone obliterate him as reports had claimed, Sesshoumaru had to have had enough power to accomplish this. And though he personally did not know the power that the Western Lord had command over, he suspected that his master knew more about it than anyone else.

The slight scraping sound that Bakarryuu Sama's claws were making against the surface of one of the bones brought his attention back to the Master.

"Are you going to recreate another?" he asked the dark Lord.

"Yes Gintaku, I am," Bakarryuu replied. "But I won't do it now, not yet. Let us see what the '_Brothers of the Flame_' can do first. _When_ the need arises, I shall set free another ravaging prehistoric Youkai on the lands."

The demons of the third orb aside, Gintaku shivered at the thought of another prehistoric Youkai set loose anywhere. Who knew what it would be capable of and what powers it had? And to think that Bakarryuu Sama had a chamber full of bones that could create such Youkai… The terror that would grip the four great lands… was only just beginning!

* * *


	63. Castle of the Inu Youkai : SitW part II

* * *

**Author's Corner**

Hey all! With all the things that were going on, exams and what not, I really wasn't going to update this week. But I am, and you have Princess De Luna to thank for that. lol. Thank you for all the reviews, and not forgetting (aeysha11, darkangel08). Enjoy this one…

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 54 : -- Castle of the Inu Youkai – **_**Realm of the 'Spirit Hounds'**_

**A Snake in the Wind – **_**part**_** (II)**

-:---

Invisible eyes studied the magnificent castle in the distance. It seemed to glow under the light of the noon sun and looked very imposing. But that was to be expected; this castle had housed many generations of Inu since ancient times. Though they were no more, the impact they left behind would forever be part of this castle… a castle that had to hold many secrets -powerful secrets! It excited Winkaoru when he thought that he might quite possibly find one, if he was lucky enough. But this was also what worried him.

Ancient castles such as the one before him held all sorts of demon magic to protect itself from any who would try to intrude. But he was certain that he could get in undetected, accomplish his goal, and get back out. Although the powers he held as the demon of the Second Dark Orb were great, he felt as though he needed a little extra something to make sure his presence would go undetected by Youkai and their magic. After some convincing on his part, he had been able to do exactly that with the help of a dark Miko. He was now impossible to detect. Even the great Miko, his _target_, would not be able to sense him with her unearthly power.

Rising into the air in the form of a strong breeze, he waited till exactly the right moment before creeping in through the gates when it was opened to allow several returning traders into the kingdom. Wasting no time, he flew across the grounds and into the castle. All around him he felt ancient Youkai magic swirl about, but so far they were those that had to be activated for it to serve its purpose, which was most probably defense. Any magic that would commence attacks on their own accord were most probably in the Royal wing of the castle, and they were what he had to be wary of.

His objective in mind, the 'Snake in the Wind' hissed, before venturing deeper into the mystical castle of the InuYoukai, the home of the Lord of the West.

--(-

Kikyo rubbed her temples as she frowned at the soft towel she held in her left hand. She had asked Gansoku-san for a small break and he had agreed, surprisingly. Even though she now felt better after having washed her face, the mere thought of returning to the voluminous texts seemed to bring back her headache. Heaving a sigh, she exited her room and made her way down the corridor when something made her halt.

An indescribable sensation coursed through her chest and spine. It was as if something was calling to her, beckoning to her, and whatever it was, it was behind her. Turning around slowly, she scanned the passageway before her. There was nothing there. Calmly, she brought forth her powers, hoping that it would be able to tell her something, but they revealed nothing.

A sudden glimmer captured her attention, bringing her eyes to focus on the double doors that led into Sesshoumaru's bed chambers. Though she felt weary, she allowed herself to be pulled toward the doors. The crescent moon image above the doors was as magnificent as she remembered, but she was sure that it had not been what had caused that glimmer. The flicker of light had been a sort of yellow or perhaps gold. As she brought her gaze down, it was with a startle that she realized there was something else embossed on the doors that she had never noticed before. The images, one on each door, were drawn so masterfully, to blend in with the other designs and scripts on the surface that one had to almost know what one was looking for in order to find it. It was probably luck that had enabled her to spot it this time.

The Miko did not realize however that her eyes were glowing a soft pink at this time, and that this was what had enabled her to see the designs.

Beautiful and intimidating at the same time, Kikyo thought, as her eyes roamed over the images of two 'Inu Youkai' in their true forms, crouching low, as if ready to pounce. What she at first identified as fur, she realized, seemed more like flames really, that covered their bodies.

Her musings about the images were cut short when the right door slowly swung inwards. She stared at it as if not believing what she was seeing. These doors were always locked, except for when Sesshoumaru was inside his room, which was only during the nighttime. Had he forgotten to lock the doors? No, that was as unlikely as him forgetting Tenseiga. But then how did the door open? Or perhaps a better question was, '_Why_ did the door open'?

The need to solve this mystery, and the mysterious pull she felt tugging on her senses, drove her to step into the Western Lords' private chamber.

Inside, the curtains were drawn across the windows allowing very little light to seep in. Once again her powers surfaced and spread through the chamber, seeking anything unusual. This time her powers did reveal something. There _was_ some sort of energy signature coming from her right, through one of the silver doors that was covered in markings of some sort. The strange thing was that she could not make head or tail of this 'energy'. But it was there. She could barely detect it, but it was definitely there. However she had to speculate. Had this been what had called to her, or was there something else?

Kikyo mulled over the idea of investigating further. But if he found out, Sesshoumaru was certainly not going to be pleased with her for having snooped around in his private chambers. So deciding that her investigation was not worth the possibility of his ire she turned to leave. But…

Slam!

The door closed shut, trapping her inside! When she tried pulling on the handle it refused to budge. It was quickly apparent that there was some sort of magic on the doors themselves and that was what had trapped her inside, but the question was why? She could blast open the doors, however she would then have a hard time explaining the damage to Sesshoumaru. Aside from that, she had not been attacked, and the pull on her senses was still present, but it was calmer now …and it was telling her to stay where she was.

--)-

Winkaoru looked down upon the two Cheetah Youkai that stood guard outside the large oak doors. He had avoided detection thus far and even the two guards, who had to be elites to be stationed as guards to the Royal wing, seemed not to be able to detect him, unsurprisingly. These two Youkai were deceptively strong, he noted. Their lanky bodies ripped with muscles held much power within them.

Refocusing on what he had to do, he seeped in through the oak doors and into a circular room…

"Did you sense anything odd?" One cheetah suddenly asked the other, when he felt a sudden coldness.

The other raised an eyebrow before replying, "No."

The first wasn't so convinced, but remained silent after that.

Winkaoru smirked from this side of the doors, before turning his attention to the three doors that lay before him. After quite a while of having gone in circles within the castle he had managed to track down the Miko's scent to the Royal wing, and now knew that she had to be very close. Without any hesitation he seeped in through the silver doors and entered a long corridor…

Perfect, he could detect no one else in the vicinity except for the Miko. Gliding smoothly ahead, he bypassed several rooms before he finally caught sight of her. She was standing just inside the last room, presumably Sesshoumaru Sama's. The smile that split his face was one of utter glee when she failed to sense him as he got closer, and closer, and closer, and closer…

Preparing to strike with his invisible claws he abruptly surged forward… before he could register and realize the sudden activation of some sort of Youkai magic.

He almost crashed into it -when the one open door closed shut, separating him from his target! He had to fight to keep from growling in outrage. He could not afford to loose his level head now, not when he was so close to accomplishing what many had failed and many feared to do. Pulling back, he studied the gold plated doors with enraged eyes. The magic upon them was ancient and strong. He could not simply seep in through these doors as he had with the others. Any efforts to dismantle them or break through them could alert everyone in the castle, so the only choice he was left with was to wait until the Miko came out.

Distancing himself even further from the doors, he took form but remained invisible as he floated in a seated posture. He took this time of waiting to ponder how or why the magic of this castle would protect the Miko, a human. It was more than a little odd! Was there something he was missing, something he failed to realize about the Miko? _Could there be more to her than he and everyone else had thought?_

Somehow the idea that the Miko was being protected by an ancient _Youkai_ castle and its magic caused him a lot of unease. Could things get any stranger than this?

Only moments later, Winkaoru would come to regret asking that question.

His thoughts were disturbed when he had a strange sensation that said he was being watched. It was impossible, because he was invisible and could not be seen, but the feeling did not go away. Narrowing his eyes, he roamed the length and breadth of the corridor with them. There was nothing there.

Huffing in irritation, he berated himself for allowing the castle to intimidate him. But as he turned around to face the doors once again he almost lost control of his flight and crashed to the floor. His throat quickly became very dry and his eyes grew large and fearful.

Frozen in place, Winkaoru could only stare in shock at the two pairs of large eyes on the doors which were coincidentally staring right back at him!

The doors had eyes!! They looked like Youkai eyes, but there was some quality to them that made them horrifying, even to him. The gold color slowly began to be smeared with blood red streaks.

Just what in the seven orbs was going on?

Winkaoru shuddered when his ears were suddenly filled with the sounds of feral beasts, which sounded eerily like dogs or wolves, tearing into their prey. The entire passage-way began to echo with the sound. Looking around frantically, he drew back in horror when he saw that the eyes that he had seen before were no longer on the doors but in front of them, on the heads of two InuYoukai who had their fangs bared at him. It was then that he discerned the images of two InuYoukai drawn on each door.

Now at-least, he had a faint idea of what the damned things were. They had to be guardians of some sort. Elevating himself higher he waited to see what they would do. And just when he thought that the ravenous sounds couldn't get any louder, they did, and the two creatures extracted themselves completely from the doors, revealing one, covered in black, and the other white colored fur, that ignited into unearthly black and white flames respectively.

With guttural growls they surged forward, running across the walls and crisscrossing on the ceiling.

Winkaoru flew backwards only to come the startling realization that there was now only _one_ creature in front of him. Ducking at the last possible moment, he managed to avoid the swipe from the missing black creature that had appeared behind him. He was not certain as to what type of damage these things could inflict, so he had to avoid even the slightest contact with them. True, he was powerful, but he doubted that creatures such as these could be stopped by mere power alone, if they could be stopped at all. A sorcerer might have known how to handle them, or even a dark Miko. Unfortunately he was neither and didn't have one of either at his disposal at the moment.

Avoiding another swipe, Winkaoru drove his claws into the white creature's belly only for it to pass right through. Surprised, he was not prepared for the black one's attack. A powerful foreleg and its claws, ripped into his side, jerking him away from the white beast and propelling him across the length of the corridor. It was not the brute force that hurt him, but the damage to his nerves when the black beast's paw had sunk into him, and released some sort of energy that shocked his insides. It was like someone had sent a bolt of lightning into his body.

Molding the air around him, Winkaoru managed to stop himself before he crashed into the far wall with the silver doors in the middle. Feeling his side, he inspected it for any damage, but there was nothing that he could feel. With a startle he realized that these things only attacked his nervous system, or more precisely, his internal energy flow, destroying him from the inside!

Dammit, this was not something he had prepared for! These things seemed to be part _spirit_ creatures, which explained their ability to disappear and appear when and where they chose and his inability to cause them any physical damage.

Shaking off the biting numbness he felt, the wind demon lost his form and enveloped the closest Inu guardian in a chamber of air, trying to crush it, or more precisely to snuff out its existence. But the creature could not be held and another swipe with its claws had him reverting to his body form and crumpling to the floor. The pain was almost unbearable as the creature had struck him in the _spine_! Gasping for breath he tried not to loose sight of the two creatures twisting and swirling above him. This was not going to work, he realized. He couldn't possibly get past these things. He had to get out of there, even if it meant loosing the chance to kill the Miko after getting so close.

Climbing to one knee Winkaoru quickly transformed his entire body into air and raced back towards the silver doors. When he was almost at the doors he turned back to find the creatures standing side by side, black and white, staring after him with a warning look in their eyes; If he ever came back, he would not leave alive. The last thing he saw was a pulsing image of a blue crescent moon, far behind the feral 'Spirit Hounds'.

--(-

Click.

The door opened as if it had never been locked. Intrigued, Kikyo stepped out of the chamber and looked around. Everything was… as it always had been. A sudden suspicion made her swivel around to face the door. It was closed, and locked. How very strange, she thought.

Kikyo ran her fingers across the smooth surface of the doors, sensing the magic hidden within it. She wished that she could understand what had just taken place, but unfortunately it seemed that she would not find out.

Sensing a Youkai signature approaching her from behind, she turned around to find Samaege hurriedly walking towards her.

"Is everything alright, Kikyo Sama?" the young demoness asked her cautiously, probably wondering what she was doing standing in front of Sesshoumaru's chambers.

Kikyo turned around to look at the doors once again before answering, "Everything is fine Samaege. Did Gansoku-san send you to hunt me down?"

Samaege blushed embarrassedly at having being found out, but nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then, I suppose I should return." Kikyo smiled at the demoness before walking back together with her, back to the books and back to another possible headache.

As the two females walked away, the images of the Inu on the doors shifted slightly before settling in once again. No harm would befall_this_ human woman within these walls, as it had been written.

--)-

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes when a sudden heat signature tapped the very edges of his aura, as it moved at an unsteady pace. Other than the slight increase in temperature he could detect absolutely nothing! No aura and certainly no scent. In fact, even the change in temperature, he had detected just barely. Only one being he knew of late reminded him of this heat signature, and that was 'Winkaoru', 'the Demon of the Wind'.

Without further thought he immediately took off in the direction that the heat signature had been moving in. It was out of his aura's range, but that did not mean he couldn't find it, _him_, again. As he flew, he wondered why the heat signature had been far harder to detect now than it had been the last time. If it hadn't been for the unsteady pace that Winkaoru had been flying in and the pulsing of the energy signature, he would never have caught on to the intruder. He had already hypothesized that the reason Winkaoru had a detectable heat signature at all was because he was a demon from a Dark Power Orb, and although he was an elemental demon of the wind, the dark powers of the orb from which he was composed of did not go completely hand in hand with nature, thus creating a sort of instability whenever he used his elemental wind and it, as it always would, mixed with the wind in nature. And this _instability_ released minute amounts of detectable energy. This detectable energy was of course in the form of _heat_.

At the moment it seemed that something might have happened to upset Winkaoru's control over his power, but if not for that, then he doubted that he could sense the wind demon again. The coward must have used dark magic to further conceal his presence, probably to avoid detection by the Youkai magic of the castle. If Winkaoru was not dealt with this time and was allowed to recuperate from whatever it was that had happened to him, then he might become completely undetectable, even by him.

When Sesshoumaru realized that if would not take long for Winkaoru to figure out that he was not headed towards the main gates and his escape, but would do so very soon when the gardens came into view, he quickly veered right, aiming to have the gates closed so that they could trap the wind demon within the great walls. His eyes narrowed when a wind too strong and sudden to be natural shot past a tree much further ahead of him, nearly pulling off all its leaves.

Apparently, Winkaoru had already realized that he had been heading in the wrong direction and was now headed straight for the main gates! Worse, it seemed that he had already recovered, or had at-least recovered enough to regain almost complete control of his powers, because all he could detect now were the faint heat patches that appeared and disappeared.

Encased in his transport orb, Sesshoumaru sped up, shooting over another garden before the main gates came into view. It was as he had feared. The traders were still coming in and the gates were _wide_ open.

He growled out a command in demon tongue that reverberated through the air and immediately garnered the attention of his soldiers. They scrambled to get the traders out of the way and close the gates. They had no exact idea of what was happening, but they knew that their Lord was in hot pursuit of something, and whatever it was -it was headed straight towards them and the gates, and could not be allowed to escape.

Obina used his immense stature and strength to push back several trading carts while the soldiers behind him worked hard on the chains that would close the gates. Having no idea what they were dealing with, especially since they could not see it or sense it, the armed guards spread out in front of the gates forming Youkai barricades several rows deep.

They realized their enemy was headed in through the side when one group of soldiers were blown back with tremendous force, blood gushing out of their open wounds and cut off limbs. It happened too quickly to know exactly what had happened but it seemed as if invisible blades had cut through them. Either that or the wind itself had been turned into blades.

The shower of blood, and the sounds of breaking swords and cracking armor, sent the citizens into a panic. Abandoning all their belongings they raced away from the gates.

Another band of soldiers were sent hurtling up into the air, in a fountain of blood, when the earth beneath them exploded. They were dead long before their dismantled bodies fell back to the earth.

Without being able to see or sense their enemy, the soldiers that had the misfortune of being in the elemental wind demon's way, stood no chance, as they were either blown away or cut down to shreds.

The last barricaded was ripped to pieces in the center when the enemy sped right through them, blowing away the Youkai that had been standing close on either side. The gates were almost closed when Obina felt a powerful gust of wind blow right past between his legs.

They knew their enemy had escaped when the carts that were left on the other side of the gates, along with their befuddled owners, were blown apart to the sides and a trail of dust arose on the ground before shooting off into the sky.

Sesshoumaru stopped just short of slamming into the gates that closed shut with a loud echoing sound. Though he was immensely frustrated, he refused to show it in front of his soldiers. Turning around he surveyed the casualties. Winkaoru had taken out quite a number of his soldiers, but the loss was not too great.

As he walked back to his castle while the injured were being taken care of behind him, he spotted the Miko and Gansoku staring down at him from the castle. Even from here, this far away, he could tell that the Miko was full of questions just waiting to be answered.

Gorokai, as he came rushing out of the front of the castle, spotted Sesshoumaru standing in front of the castle gates and immediately rushed to him. He had no idea what the commotion was about but suspected that Sesshoumaru had been involved. He was bound to know something.

"What happened my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked away from the Miko and began walking back into the castle as he answered, "Intruder."

"Intruder!?" Gorokai was shocked. '_Who would dare -and in the kingdom of the Inu of all?_' "Who was it?!"

"A demon from the Dark Orbs."

Gorokai frowned as he followed behind his Lord. "But according to what Gansoku-san told me, shouldn't the Miko have been able to sense him? _Did_ she… sense him?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he pondered that. "She should have been able to, but she might not have been able to this time."

"This is all confusing Sesshoumaru Sama." The Lynx Youkai found it hard to understand what was happening. He had thought that he had left confusion and puzzlement behind him, but it appeared that the things that were taking place here were more confusing than that. Perhaps he should have just stayed in the mountains. Oh bother!

Looking back at Sesshoumaru he asked, "What do you intend to do my Lord?"

"Get some answers."

--(-

Chalcvito, the aged Lemur, in his true form, hurriedly turned through the pages of the book on the floor before him, while crouched behind a large circular desk that extended from one side of the large oval room to the other. His ringed tail was stiff as it stood behind him in an 'S' shape -a result of his frequent tension. One would be surprised by the fact that he didn't simply shred the pages with his claws at the speed with which he flipped through them. His eyes sped from one side to the other as he searched for the particular page he was looking for. The sooner he found it the sooner he could complete this phase of his research and move onto the next.

Chalcvito was a scientist. Well that was what he liked to think of himself as. The others saw him as the resident Youkai sorcerer, and the wise-man. He was rarely needed for anything of importance. The last time he had been summoned in an official capacity had been nearly a thousand years ago. But though some thought that he should not have a research-center the likes of which he did, in the lower floor of the castle itself, the current Lord of the Lands, like his father before him, had an appreciation for the research he conducted and thus allowed him this small luxury.

But the last time he had seen the Lord face to face was a few years ago. So it came as a surprise to him when he felt the Lord's powerful aura creep through the doors and flood his research-center. He had to wonder what the Lord might want of him. It had to be important, especially if he was coming to meet him personally. Was he going to shut down his research center? Could that be it? Oh dear, he hoped not.

Getting to his knees, Chalcvito began to nervously ring his tail, leaving it in an irregular 'S'. His furry ears began to twitch spasmodically as his tension mounted. But his nervousness was pushed behind, momentarily at least, when he felt another aura along with that of the Lord's. Straight away he knew that it wasn't Youkai. It was powerful and… pure. He almost chocked when he realized that he had once felt another aura that was quite similar to this, and it had been when he first saw………………

His thoughts wandered off as he recalled times past.

Unsure of the implications, he found himself in deep thought before a conversation he had had a few months ago, with one of the servants that brought him his meals, resurfaced in his mind. It had to be the Miko! The human Miko that their Lord had brought back! But why was she accompanying their Lord down here?

--)-

Kikyo followed Sesshoumaru down the spiraling stone stairway, engrossed in thought. Sesshoumaru had confronted her in Gansoku-San's study, shortly after which she had come to learn that she had failed to sense a demon of the Dark Orb, as that had been who the intruder was. At first she had mistook it to mean that she could now not sense any demon from a dark orb, but Sesshoumaru, with confidence, had assured her in his own way that it was only this particular demon, the demon that had snuck into the castle, that she could not detect. Pessimistic, she had questioned him as to how he knew that, but he had simply ignored her and asked her to follow him.

Her thoughts shifted from what had taken place to where Sesshoumaru was taking her. A large door came into view at the bottom of the stairs, beyond which she felt the aura of a Youkai, and by her calculations, one that wasn't threateningly powerful –certainly not to her.

Allowing Sesshoumaru to step inside, not that he wouldn't have done otherwise anyway, she followed him into a large and spacious room, painted blue and white. Across the center of it, a lengthy desk that stood up to her hip, stretched from one end to the other, effectively dividing the room into two sections. On her side there was nothing but space, but on the other side, shelves of books and strange looking apparatus dotted the area. And if she wasn't mistaken, she was quite sure that there was a… _hole_, in the center of it all. Strange, but, she supposed, no stranger than some of the things that were randomly lying about.

Stepping forward, Sesshoumaru called to someone, presumably the Youkai. "Chalcvito."

'_Chalcvito?_' Well, Kikyo thought, if a lot of the things in this room were strange, why not the name of the Youkai in it? But though the strangeness of the room surprised her, especially to find one such as this in the lower levels of some one like Sesshoumaru's castle, she was even more surprised when the Youkai that answered the Inu Youkai's call simply 'popped up' from behind the desk.

She would not admit it but, she initially had no clue as to what it was that appeared on the other side of the desk. In the semi-darkened lighting of the room, her first thought was that it was some sort of puppet, but the long twitching whiskers and the arms that repeatedly twisted the ringed tail told her that the creature was indeed alive, and also that it was indeed the Youkai that her aura told her was there. '_A Lemur_', she realized, discreetly studying as much of the body that was visible above the desk as she could, to find anything that would prove it to be something… _anything_, else. But she found nothing. It was a Lemur, definitely. A short, about as tall as her shoulders, pudgy, and apparently very nervous… Lemur.

"Lo- Lord Sesshoumaru…!" the Lemur's voice was as shaky as his body currently was. "To- to what do I owe this honor?"

"You know of the dark orbs." It seemed that Sesshoumaru was about to get straight to the point, and was going to do it with a forceful statement. Nothing to be surprised about there… "This Miko is capable of detecting them and anything that comes from them as long as it is in its original form. But one Youkai, an elemental wind Youkai, has used dark magic, presumably that of a Miko's or Monk's, to conceal itself completely from her powers. What can be done about this?"

Nervousness forgotten, the Lemur shifted his large eyes towards her and studied her intently. Kikyo was quite sure that even though his eyes were on her, his mind was somewhere else, probably coming up with an answer to Sesshoumaru's question.

"Wel- well I suppose, if it is as you say, and the elemental demon of one of the orbs used the dark magic resultant of a human, she should be able to detect it by wearing a rosary specifically created to detect dark magic that is infused with Youki." The Lemur's whiskers twitched rapidly before he continued with what he was saying. "Because she is naturally able to detect the traces of anything of the dark orbs, all she need do is infuse the rosary with the Youki of a strong Youkai, and then let her power stream through the rosary. The rosary will then be capable of detecting anything that is composed of similar constituents. But, for it to work, the Youki that must be placed in the rosary must be stronger than the Youki of the elemental demon. If not, the Miko will not be able to detect it."

She thought that Sesshoumaru would give some thought to what had been said by the Lemur -she knew she did, but it seemed that he had already worked through it.

"What would be the range of the rosary?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Somewhat predictably, the Lemur's whiskers twitched again, followed by more twisting of its tail. At least it didn't flinch this time when Sesshoumaru fired off his question.

"Th- the rosary will work to a scale proportional to the power that she streams through it. And because, if am right, her power is very much a part of her, then the range of the rosary will be equal to the range of her aura. The further that she spreads her aura, the further the range of the rosary's ability to detect the elemental demon will be."

Sesshoumaru's aura spiked warningly. "You are certain of this?"

There was no need to scare the Lemur anymore than he already was, Kikyo thought. He already looked ready to faint. She was about to step in when the Lemur answered.

"Ye- yes My Lord! Chalcvito knows his science and magic!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the Lemur but in the end decided to trust the Lemur's words; he had never failed his father and had yet to fail him. He ignored the small wave of charged aura that the Miko sent his way, probably because she thought he was being too harsh on the Lemur. But he was not going to apologize for making absolutely sure that the Lemur knew what he was saying and that it would indeed work as planned. When he traveled with the Miko, he would probably also have Rin traveling with them, and if the rosary failed to work then Rin could be put in mortal danger, and that was something he was not prepared to allow happen.

The Lemur had proven worthy of his place in the castle, but if something did go wrong with the rosary and Rin was hurt or worse, it would be his head. There were no two thoughts about that.

Sesshoumaru once again focused on the Lemur. "Do you have the necessary means to make this rosary?"

For once, the Lemur actually smiled. "I- I do! In fact, I have one made already that would be perfect!"

"Go." Sesshoumaru commanded, and before she could understand what was taking place, the Lemur turned and bounced away, before diving into the hole in the floor that she had noticed earlier.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?" Kikyo asked, glancing at him sideways.

"Silence wench!" He growled out. "Do not question this Sesshoumaru!"

Well, he was royally aggravated. That much was certain. She glared at him ferociously, but before she could confront him about his attitude towards her, luckily for _him_, the Lemur chose that moment to leap out of the hole and bounce towards them, a rosary made of brown beads, much like the one that the Houshi Miroku used to have, clutched in one furred paw.

He laid the rosary on the desk, giving Sesshoumaru and herself a chance to study it. There was nothing particularly special about it, except for the fact that there was one silver metal capsule that was slightly bigger than the beads to which it was attached.

"This is where the Youki must be inserted," the Lemur explained, twisting and then pulling the ends of the capsule so that it revealed a hollow space inside its center.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru grunted, before making a small incision on his index finger with the claw of his thumb.

The Lemur was obviously surprised, not having expected Sesshoumaru himself to provide the Youki, in the form of blood. But he quickly held the capsule up so that Sesshoumaru could let a few drops of his blood collect in it, before the wound closed itself.

Going over it one last time, the Lemur then placed the rosary on the desk before Kikyo. She glanced at 'Chalcvito' who was giddy with excitement, and at Sesshoumaru who was impassive, before reaching for the beads.

As soon as her skin touched it, she felt an odd pulse within her. It was as if her powers surged forward, so to say. She shook it off and attributed it to the effects of the beads.

"It would be best if it was worn around the neck," the Lemur added somewhat hesitantly.

She would much rather have preferred to wear the rosary around her hand, but nevertheless followed the Lemur's advice and slowly pulled it over her head, allowing the silver capsule to settle down over her bosom. While Sesshoumaru and Chalcvito watched her, with indifference and interest respectively, she ran her fingers over the beads before coming to a decision, and tucking the beads inside her inner haori, concealing it completely from view.

When she continued to feel Sesshoumaru's heavy gaze on her she turned to him with a questioning look. "What?"

Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow, before turning and walking back towards the doors.

Turning back, she found the Lemur staring at her intently, almost as if he was reminiscing something.

"Is something the matter?" Kikyo asked him politely. She hoped that the Youkai would be a bit more at ease now that the InuYoukai with the ominous presence was not in the room.

Chalcvito snapped out of his daze. "It– It's nothing! You just remind me of someone."

Kikyo tilted her head to a side. "May I ask who?"

"Someone… very much like you… Miko Sama." The Lemur smiled, one paw rubbing the side of his furry face. His tail was faring much better since Sesshoumaru had left.

Kikyo thought the Lemur's answer to be somewhat strange but left it at that. She lowered her head slightly as a sign of respect, before leaving the room.

After the Miko left, Chalcvito stood still for several moments before bouncing back and leaping into the hole in the floor. The inside of his burrow was stacked with scrolls, books and more books. But one of the tunnels that led off from the main chamber and ended at a metal gate, was free of any 'decorative' items.

Chalcvito pushed several metal sheets into the spaces in the gate in a particular combination, which made the gates swing open inwards. Within this chamber lay several displays, works of science. Bypassing most of them, he ventured further back before stopping at a display that held two golden boxes, of which one was open.

He reached for the closed box with his paws and slowly opened the lid. Inside, laid an exact copy of the rosary that he had given to the Miko. But the silver capsule in this rosary was not empty like the one in the rosary that had been in the box next to it -until a short time ago.

Raising it to eye level, he waved one paw infused with his Youkai magic, over the capsule and it immediately glowed a brilliant white. Even after all these years, the blood of the Youkai within it was as strong as it was when it was first used. And to think, history was repeating itself, right before his very eyes. He could only hope that it didn't end in the same way that it did all those centuries ago…

Yes, he could only hope… for the sake of all that was good…

* * *


	64. An Interesting Day in the Castle

**Author's Corner**

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I had many wonderful anonymous reviews; thank you (Shining Peridot Moon, darkangel08, Gaby, aeysha11, ccjj). Enjoy…

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 55 : -- An Interesting Day in the Castle of the West**

-:--

Kikyo felt slightly uncomfortable as she stood at the top of the front steps of the castle. She had been told by Sesshoumaru to only expose her aura to a bare minimum, so as to not make uncomfortable the Lord of the South, who was at the moment studying Sesshoumaru intently, and any of those that came with him. Thinking back on it, she had felt a little put off by his command, but she had obeyed, because this was his castle after all.

Bringing her attention back to the two Lords, she thought that the Lord of the South, as she studied him carefully, was not quite what she had been expecting. Never having seen the Lord of any land, with the exception of Sesshoumaru of the West, she had thought that the Southern Lord would be very much like Sesshoumaru. But this TaiYoukai brought forth a completely different image of a Lord than what she had assumed probably. His appearance and demeanor made Sesshoumaru look like… a child. Perhaps that was why waves of annoyance seemed to be rolling off the Lord of the West as the Southern Lord repeatedly looked him up and down.

Where Sesshoumaru was the epitome of lethality and fear, someone that could be the calm at one moment and a raging storm the next, the Southern Lord seemed to be in a constant state of 'the calm _before_ the storm'. It was an unnatural feeling that he induced in others with this power that his mere presence had, and this showed a level of maturity that Sesshoumaru didn't _appear_ to have.

But what she found most interesting about the Lord of the South was that in his entirety, he exuded a strong sense of comfort. There was no one that seemed uncomfortable around him, even while Sesshoumaru was there, which was saying a lot.

The rest of the royal family, the Lady and her five daughters, also stood back, allowing the two Lord's to have their 'space'. While they were focused on the two TaiYoukai, Kikyo noticed the youngest daughter staring in her direction. The small child had a hesitant, shy smile upon her face as she bowed her head slightly in greeting. Kikyo returned the gesture with a smile of her own. Perhaps this visit from the Southern Royal family would be a more welcoming change of pace than she thought…

…--…

Jinkuuru once again studied the young Lord standing before him, while inwardly grinning to himself. Ever since the first time that the Inu No Taisho had introduced the young pup to him, he would do this every time. It annoyed Sesshoumaru then, and it certainly annoyed him as heck now. Though the InuYoukai seemed to be on the verge of loosing his patience he held back from saying anything. Perhaps it was because of the respect that the pup had for him… _or_ it could be because attacking the Lord of the South could result in a big complicated mess that would annoy him even more.

When Sesshoumaru's claws twitched slightly at his side, he decided that it was enough teasing… for now.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Welcome," the InuYoukai Lord greeted in return. It was amazing how it didn't sound rude, Kikyo thought, especially when he spoke so stoically.

Jinkuuru then peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Is that the Miko I have heard much about?"

"She is her," Sesshoumaru answered monotonously, looking over his shoulder himself and signaling with his eyes for Kikyo to approach.

Kikyo walked down the stairs and stood slightly behind Sesshoumaru. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Lord Jinkuuru."

_She is not weak,_ Jinkuuru remarked to himself. Any other human, Miko or otherwise, would have bent in half when greeting a TaiYoukai such as himself. But this human woman had paid respect and at the same time showed herself to be no lesser than he was. She had stood straight and looked him straight in the eye. She really was very brave, and most probably, as powerful as he had heard she was. And something told him that she and Sesshoumaru didn't always get along_. _It was starting to look as if this visit would turn out to be more interesting that he thought it would.

"Greetings!" Jinkuuru inclined his head slightly, his eyes carefully following every movement the Miko made. "And what might your name be?"

Kikyo was inwardly surprised that he had asked for her name. She thought that he too, like Sesshoumaru and most of the Youkai she knew, would refer to her as 'Miko'. She was pleased that he did ask though. "I am Kikyo."

"Kikyo…" Jinkuuru tested the name out with a smile. "Yes, it suits you quite perfectly. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Sesshoumaru stood aside, slightly puzzled, as Lord Jinkuuru made conversation with the Miko, and then even went so far as to introduce his family to her. He knew that the Southern Lord was impartial to humans, but he had not expected him to be so… _friendly_ with her. Perhaps he respected her power and the fact that she had stood tall as she had introduced herself. It that was the case, then things would go more smoothly during the visiting Lord's stay here.

He was distracted from his thoughts however when he felt a small but distinct wave of anger directed towards the Miko. It had originated from the eldest Princess of the South. Only a TaiYoukai would have been able to sense that wave of emotion, but Lord Jinkuuru made no sign of noticing it, so he would do the same, for now.

--)-

A little after noon, Lord Jinkuuru found Sesshoumaru standing in front of one of the many ponds, in the main garden on the eastern side of the castle. The pristinely dressed prince seemed to be staring intently at his own reflection on the surface of the pond, as if trying to uncover something hidden beneath the depths. One of his eyebrows was arched in stern concentration, but at the same time it showed a skeptical frown that was very unlike the Inu TaiYoukai that he knew. He wondered what it could be that was troubling the always composed Prince.

He knew Sesshoumaru enough to know that he was rarely, if ever, troubled by the situations or circumstances that were undoubtedly thrust in the way of one as destined as him. Sesshoumaru was not the type to be unnerved. If he did have doubts, then it was only because he was not willing to admit something to himself. That much he was certain of. So the question was, what aspect about himself, was he was unwilling to accept?

Jinkuuru languidly walked towards the prince, before stopping on the other side of the pond so that his reflection was just a feet away from his. He studied the skies and the hazy white clouds before bringing his eyes down to the Princes' reflection.

"What's wrong pup?"

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes up and glared at the reflection of the other Lord. He severely disliked it when he called him a 'pup'. It was fine when he was a pup, but when he called him that now, it was downright exasperating. He was somewhat thankful though that he was never called that in the presence of others.

"It is nothing of concern," he replied evenly.

Jinkuuru had a smug look on his face. "If that was so, you would not be frowning at yourself."

Sesshoumaru's eyes drifted back to his reflection. What he saw in it was something he understood, something he knew. But as of late, there was something about himself that he doubted. He didn't know what it was, but _something_ felt out of place –no, out of… balance. Yes, that would best describe this inexplicable phenomenon that seemed to have latched onto him; He felt _unbalanced_. Something was off. Now all he had to do was ascertain what it was and how to correct it.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru raised his head to face the Lord of the South. "Council Meeting will be held tomorrow. Till then, if you require anything, do not hesitate to ask Gansoku. I shall see you tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your stay."

With that, Jinkuuru watched as Sesshoumaru turned and walked away, apparently intent on going somewhere. He could tell that something was indeed bothering the pup, and that whatever it was, it seemed as though it could be very serious. He only hoped that Sesshoumaru could handle it by himself, as he seemed insistent on doing, failing which, that he would ask for help. Of course it was very unlikely that he would actually ask for _help_. Ah well, he was a pup no more, he should be able to accept the consequences of his actions.

Shrugging, Jinkuuru headed in the direction of the training grounds, where he was sure his daughters were. While making his way towards the grounds, he wondered where his wife was. The last he had seen her, she was being entertained by Rin and the Miko.

--)-

Lady Hepholin smiled fondly as she watched Rin carefully plant the seeds she had brought for her. The child really was a darling. It was hard to believe that one as innocent as her was being watched over by one of the most powerful 'Youkai' in all the lands. Then again, it made sense. Great innocence could only be protected by great power. And the power of that innocence was displayed by the very fact that it managed to reign in what was an insanely powerful, but heartless Youkai, in the form of Sesshoumaru, and teach him to protect it of his own volition. Now that was innocence personified. Its power was most often looked over, but when it affected those of this mortal world, it had the power to change the tide, for the better and for good.

The Miko, who was sitting beside her and watching the human child in an almost motherly fashion, was a new link in the chain. Or perhaps she was the clasp, the one that would make the chain whole, united, and strong. The first time she had seen her, she knew then that this human girl was destined for great things. She had an almost perfect blend of mercy and vengeance, but most importantly, she had the inane gift to 'calm the beast'. Her essence was one that made great powers acknowledge her, whether they wanted to or not. She was a guardian, a guardian who would kill to protect, and it seemed, she had found what she wanted to protect. However, she hadn't found all that she needed to protect just quite yet, but she would, in time, she would.

"If you don't mind me asking Kikyo-san, how long have you known Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"A few months, Lady Hepholin," Kikyo replied.

If Kikyo had been surprised by Lord Jinkuuru's attitude towards her and in general, she was even more surprised by that of Lady Hepholin's. Beautiful, wise and soft-spoken; those were just some of the most admirable characteristics of the mate of the Southern Lord. Her eyes were almost always closed as she spoke, and a smile was always present. She moved gracefully and with poise. She was someone to look up to, and Kikyo could not help but see her in that very light.

The aura of admiration she gave off was lost on Rin though. Rin saw her as a 'kind lady' who had a very pretty smile. She was certainly fond of Lady Hepholin, if the look of glee that had appeared on her face when she had first sighted her was any indication. And Lady Hepholin seemed eager to dote on her.

Kikyo was roused from her musings when Lady Hepholin spoke again. "Sesshoumaru does not see humans in very good light, so if he has treated you poorly in some manner, please don't take it to heart."

Kikyo shook her head with a small smile. "Sesshoumaru can be _difficult_ at times yes, but no, I have no ill feelings towards him for the way he sometimes acts towards me. There's much more to him than one would assume or see, I feel."

"I am very pleased to hear that, Kikyo san," Lady Hepholin said approvingly. "Sesshoumaru can be _difficult_, as you said, and it's only because he'd rather be indifferent to others than let them have an understanding of him. He's been that way ever since…"

Kikyo looked sharply at Lady Hepholin, her interest piqued, and asked, "Ever since what Lady Hepholin?"

Lady Hepholin seemed about to say something, but then decided against it with a small shake of her head. "You will find out when it is time."

Kikyo was taken back by the answer, but eventually nodded acceptingly. Lady Hepholin was not prepared to tell her, probably because she might have felt that it was not her place to do so. She'd known Sesshoumaru for a long time, and Sesshoumaru trusted her with what she knew about him. Even though anything she might have said would have given her a little insight into Sesshoumaru and his past, by doing so, she would have betrayed him. Lady Hepholin couldn't do that, and she certainly didn't want her to. She hoped however, that as Lady Hepholin had said, she would indeed find out… one day.

--)-

Lord Jinkuuru winced inwardly as another of the soldiers that his eldest daughter was fighting, was slammed into the ground before being lifted by his collar and punched clear to the other side of the outdoor training field. Kinshka seemed to be in a foul mood, to put it lightly. The soldiers were getting a decent beating, but he had to admit, they just kept getting up and coming for more. It was an inspiring sight to see. Back home, his own soldiers -tough as they were, were not as determinedly tough as the soldiers under Sesshoumaru.

They were clearly outmatched and out classed by Kinshka, because of the strong blood she had as his child, but the endurance and stamina they seemed to posses were incomprehensible when you compared it to their individual Youki levels. Well, he supposed, when they had a Lord who was as tough and as unforgiving as Sesshoumaru, they had to be better than they ought to naturally be –otherwise there was no place for them in the great armies of the West.

Jinkuuru winced again when another soldier was hit in the face with a strong elbow jab, and his blood splattered on the floor. The dazed soldier was dealt another heavy blow in the form of a heavy downward axe-kick, which plowed his head deep into the earth –face first. He noted with some amusement that Kinshka was forced to pull back because the remaining opponents of hers –the ones that were capable of standing, charged at her all at once, coming in both low and high. They used her temporary retreat to rescue the unconscious soldier with his head in the ground and pull him back to safety, away from the immediate fighting area so that he would not get caught in the crossfire.

Should he ask her about what was upsetting her so_,_ he wondered. At this rate, she was going to dismantle a good portion of Sesshoumaru's squads.

Lord Jinkuuru however was a little hesitant to question his daughter. His three eldest were at the age where a 'nosy father' as they called him, annoyed them to no end and put them in a mood more foul than what they were in before he intervened. He usually left them under their mother's care. They confided in her more than they ever did in him –for which he was actually quite glad. The farther away from women's business he was -the better off.

As he continued to watch his daughter, something that had happened earlier on came back to his mind –that wave of anger directed towards the Miko, by _Kinshka_. He had sensed it, as Sesshoumaru undoubtedly had also, but had ignored it knowing that in the circumstance it would not be acted upon. But why had Kinshka been angered by the Miko? Was it because she was human, and a Miko, or was it something else? He had not particularly paid attention to his children's feelings about humans and what they thought about them, but surely they could not be spiteful of them? He should have a word with their mother and find out, and especially find out what was troubling Kinshka.

_Now what is there for me to do?_ Jinkuruu wondered, turning around and walking away from the scene of the massacre. _Aha! I know! I'll go see Ah-Un! Maybe I could convince Sesshoumaru to give them to me this time! Heh! Heh! Heh!_

--)-

Soleouo, the Captain in charge of the Royal Stables of the Western Land had a tick in his left eye that only increased in its frequentness -as yet another of his stablemen was sent sailing clear over the iron fence. _Just what is that thing_, he wondered, his black as night eyes focusing on the equally black stallion that seemed unperturbed by the challenges thrown by his men. So far nearly twenty of his best stablemen, all experienced Youkai in the art of breaking in a creature no matter what the type, had been easily disposed of. Not a single one of them had been able to even place their hands on the back of the stallion. The stallion would stand stock still, and then with lightening fast movements, pounce on his men, either kicking them or ramming them head on. The black lightning that had appeared twice now, around its legs, was even more intimidating.

He had to ask himself once again, '_Just what in the world did Lord Sesshoumaru bring back this time!?'_

"My, my, that is quite the interesting creature you have there."

Soleouo turned around at the sound of the somewhat familiar voice. "Jinkuuru-Sama!"

The Lord of the South stood with his hands behind his back, an amused smile on his face, which was outshined only by the spark of interest that shone in his dark blue eyes.

Soleouo bowed in greeting but winced as he heard another crash behind him. He was somewhat embarrassed by the poor display of skill his men were putting on at the moment, so he decided to try and distract the Lord of the South, and he just happened to know the perfect distraction.

"Would you like to see Ah-Un, Jinkuuru Sama?"

"Hm?" The Lord of the South seemed completely engrossed in what was happening inside the iron fence behind him. "Yes, but I would like to see what this is all about as well. Is that alright?"

"Of… of course, Jinkuuru Sama! You are most welcome to!"

Jinkuuru Sama smiled. "Tell me then Soleouo, where did you find such a magnificent beast?"

"Ah, that is… well, Sesshoumaru Sama came back with it from his most recent travels. We did not receive any details as to where or how this creature was found."

"So he found yet another fascinating creature eh. And this one is quite special too." smirked Lord Jinkuuru.

Soleouo blinked and then turned around to watch as another of his men made an attempt to get close to the stallion without startling it or provoking it. "It is strong, certainly, but-"

"Strong?" Jinkuuru Sama repeated with a knowing smile. "This creature is more than just strong boy. Can't you feel it? Use your aura."

Unsure as to what the Lord of the South was talking about, Soleouo concentrated on his aura to see if he could pick up anything unusual. When he finally did, he was stunned by it. The stallion was holding back most of its Youki. It wasn't using even a tenth of what its true power probably was.

"But that's not all." The Lord of the South continued. "There is something definitely different about this stallion. Other than its apparent power, it seems to be more sentient than I would expect. That creature is intelligent and can think well on its own. It reminds me of Ah-Un. Interesting, don't you think…?"

Soleouo could only scratch the back of his head, confused by what Jinkuuru Sama was saying. It was as he was trying to understand what the Southern Land could have meant that he suddenly became aware of the fact that said Lord was no longer beside him. He frantically scanned the area. To his surprise, he spotted the Lord heading in the direction of the iron fence and the wild stallion enclosed in it. A part of him felt like suggesting against what he was quite sure Lord Jinkuuru was probably about to do, but then he thought better of it. After all, he was the Lord of the South, and it was not his place to interfere. So he watched quietly as the Lord of the Southern Lands easily leapt over the fence and landed within the enclosure.

--

The powerfully built stallion lifted its head and looked in the direction of the new adversary. This one was clearly different from all the other weaklings that had dared try to make it obey their will. He was leagues ahead of the others. Even though it was held in, his power was undeniable. He was much like the InuYoukai that it had followed here. Regardless, it would bow to only one master, and he too, regardless of his power, was not it.

A smile tugged at one corner of his lips as Jinkuuru realized that the stallion seemed ready to battle, even though it had obviously realized his level of power. However, even though the stallion sought to battle him, he did not wish for such a thing to happen. The last thing he wanted to do was to have to destroy such a magnificent creature, especially one that belonged to a certain cold hearted Prince who was quite possessive over things that belonged to him. So, since a direct confrontation had to be avoided, he allowed his aura to rise up sharply and spread around him in very little time.

The stallion, caught unaware of such an attack, wavered under the _pure __**intensity**_ of the burning Youki that smashed into it and encompassed it. Never in its existence had it felt so powerful a Youki, and the Youkai that was emitting such Youki was not even trying hard. He was simply standing there, his eyes never once blinking but focused intensely on it. This Youkai was nothing more than amused by him.

With his arms still folded at the small of his back, Jinkuuru lifted his head slightly in interest, when the eyes of the stallion that was trying very hard to stay on its feet, glowed a lightning blue. Immediately after, its body pulsed with a light sheen of blue. With a spark of surprise, Jinkuuru realized that the stallion was trying to form a concentrated protective layer of Youki around its entire body, to shield itself from the affects of his own Youki. He was certainly right to presume that this creature had great intelligence. And if what his gut feeling was telling him was right, then this creature was reacting like only a seasoned _battle stallion_ could. But here arose a mystery. For a battle stallion to _be_ a battle stallion, it had to be broken in. This creature however showed no signs of it ever having been forced to obey anyone. Did this mean that it was a battle horse that chose to be as such of its own volition? If so, then this stallion was not only out of the ordinary, but it was also a creature that could not be _forced_ to do anything. And by the looks of things, and how it was struggling to stay on its feet, it would rather die fighting for its freedom than ever let anyone force it to do anything.

Jinkuuru was distracted from where his thoughts were leading when he quite suddenly realized that he had allowed his aura to go well beyond the iron fence. All around him, the stablemen were fighting with all their might to stay still and on their feet. They were being swallowed up by the intensity of his aura, and the proud men of the Western Lord that they were, they refused to show weakness. These Youkai, he realized, were not much different from the stallion. The stallion would show no weakness in the face of adversity because it was a proud creature and it followed its own set of codes, and the stablemen did the same all their heart and mind because they too had their pride, and because they followed someone who would not give into any weakness.

He was not too surprised though to find that Soleouo was fairing far better under the onslaught of his aura. That boy may not act the way one would expect of one who was in charge of the Royal Stables, and he was a bit slow sometimes, but by the relaxed way he stood there, and how his lazy eyes masked the steel behind it, it was easy to tell that his true abilities and power were at a point such that he was worthy enough to be a Captain.

Smiling to himself, Jinkuuru turned back to the stallion and with a knowing smile, retracted his Youki and left it at an acceptable level.

The stallion swayed slightly on its feet but soon regained its footing and went straight back to staring him down.

Turning away, he leapt back out of the enclosure and landed beside Soleouo.

Soleouo scratched the back of his head. He had thought that Jinkuuru Sama was going to show that stubborn stallion who was boss. But well, obviously, that hadn't happened. So what was going on?

"Uh –Jinkuuru Sama…? I thought you were going to…"

The Lord only smiled and looked up at the skies. "That creature cannot be broken in. If you try, it will either kill or be killed. Let it be. Sesshoumaru brought it, so let him handle it when and if he deems it necessary."

"Oh… yes. Of course."

"Hmm, I shall visit Ah-Un tomorrow. I think I've seen enough for today."

Confusion ran through Soleouo's mind again, but he ignored it. It was nothing new.

"As you wish, Jinkuuru Sama."

"Good. Till tomorrow then."

Soleouo watched the Lord of the South leave with half lidded eyes. TaiYoukai were so… abnormal, he thought. They always seemed to see things that others couldn't. So he had to ask himself, _'Just what the heck was up with that…!?'_

--)-

Kinshka threw her braid behind her as she walked towards the bath houses to join her sisters. She had had a good workout and it had helped blow off some steam, but she still couldn't help but feel angered by that… _Miko_! How dare she stand that close to Sesshoumaru Sama!? Who did she think she was!?

Rampant thoughts surged through her as she stomped closer to the bath houses. The Miko had better watch out if she knew what was good for her. If she even thought about taking Sesshoumaru from her, her life was forfeit! She would make sure of that, personally!!

* * *


	65. UNO

**Author's Corner**

Busy with finals – sorry for the long interval between updates. This summer is going to be crazy… lol. I can tell.

"Thanks" -to my anonymous reviewers: Shining Peridot Moon (thanks) – ccjj (sorry for the delay in updates) - aeysha11 ( thanks a lot) & ... (thanks)

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 56 : UnO – (Un**_expected_** – O**_pponents_**)**

-:--

Capri worriedly glanced at Kinshka, who stood near the edge of the high castle tower, staring down at some unknown point. She had been in this sort of mood ever since the Miko had been introduced. She too had been surprised by the Miko. None of them had expected her to be _so_ beautiful, especially when she was a mere human, albeit with Miko abilities. They had heard that certain Mikos were sometimes able to use their powers to make themselves look more beautiful, and were even able to slow down the aging process. But Miko-magic was not at work in this case. But her beauty aside, it had been the manner of her interaction between their father, how closely she had stood to Sesshoumaru Sama, and the fact that Sesshoumaru Sama hadn't seemed to mind any of it, that seemed to have angered Kinshka the most.

They too, her sisters and herself included, had been surprised by how close the Miko had stood near Sesshoumaru; it was almost the position that a mate would take next to their Lord! The mere thought of it disgusted her –a measly, pathetic human, mate to one of the most powerful TaiYoukai in existence!? Preposterous! Certainly Sesshoumaru Sama would not even consider it, but that human, who knew if she was trying to do exactly that? Humans, excluding Rin-chan of course, were vile and dishonest creatures who would do anything for their own benefit. But of course, Sesshoumaru Sama was wise enough not to be caught in whatever schemes the Miko might plot. And that was exactly why Kinshka had nothing to be worried about. The Miko was no threat to her and her desires to court Sesshoumaru.

"Kinshka, don't tell me that you're actually jealous of that Miko?" Lin, who was sitting beside her, drawled out lazily, whilst also staring off into the distant horizon. The sun was just beginning to peak over the hills in the distance.

"She's not!" Mitsuri shouted indignantly. "There's nothing to be jealous about that human. She may look a little good, but she's got nothing on Kinshka."

"Well then why's Kinshka moping?" Lin asked skeptically.

Mitsuri seemed ready to say something, but when she could think of nothing to say in contradiction, she just pouted and looked away. Apparently she too was a little jealous of the Miko. Which of them, with the exception of their sweet baby sister, weren't?

Capri sighed. She was about to suggest that they all go in and maybe head out for a bath at a nearby river, but was stopped when Kinshka spoke -her voice cold and deadly.

"It's not enough that we know it!" Kinshka's eyes trembled with suppressed anger as she said this. "That human should know it as well. And to accomplish that, I would simply have to make her understand it. I simply have to put her in her place!!"

Capri grew alarmed. "Kinshka, you're not thinking of fighting her are you?"

Kinshka merely smiled and walked back in towards the downward spiraling steps. "Don't worry. I won't hurt her too much."

Mitsuri followed smugly behind Kinshka, seemingly pleased with the idea, while Lin, indifferent, followed after that.

Capri, having little say in the matter, shrugged, before following behind them.

If the Miko had to learn the hard way, then there was no other way to it.

--(-

The great pervert –

_No!! No!!_

The great _lover_, Jurunetsu, hung his head in shame –

_No!! No, dammit!!_

The great _lover_, Jurunetsu, hung his head in… _defeat!?_.

_Yes! Yes, that sounds more honorable._

Of course, his actions that resulted in him having to hang his head in sha -uh- _defeat_ could not be considered very _honorable_ either, after all, he _had_ tried to seduce a beautiful female Youkai.

_I'm a young Youkai, dammit!! It's only natural!_

Jurunetsu looked up from his slouched posture and watched the demoness he had failed to charm, fade away into the distance. This demoness too had turned him down, thus the reason he had had to hang his head in defeat. It was almost always like this in the Western Kingdom. _Dammit!!_ The females here were so hard to seduc- –uh _romance_. They weren't easily swayed and were very, very hard to impress. When they had a Lord the likes of Sesshoumaru ruling over them, and they saw him and his accomplishments almost regularly, the bar was already set at a very high level. He'd have to beat Sesshoumaru at something or the other, which was unlikely –except for perhaps when it came to swimming, to gain some favoritism amongst these female Youkai.

On the other hand if he had that famous snowy white hair like Sesshoumaru's, then he might not even need to _impress_ them. Unfortunately, he was stuck with this sunny golden yellow. _Bah! That damn Inu and his hair!! I shall shave you bald yet, Sesshoumaru!! Mwahahahaha!_

Once the yellow haired TaiYoukai had regained his composure, which was a hungry gaze, he once again put his senses on alert for the next victi- uh, female -that was around. His senses however were sent into a momentary state of stillness as his aura detected another powerful one -one that which could only belong to…… a Miko. _Sesshoumaru's Miko_, he realized.

This was his chance to finally meet her in person, and without Sesshoumaru around, if she was beautiful enough, he could put the moves on her. That thought in mind, he quickly dashed into the castle grounds.

His aura already masked, he dashed through the tops of the trees at a blinding pace, his Youki honing in on the Miko. He took one last leap and aimed for the last branch that lay at the edge of the tree lines, and as he landed, his eyes came to rest upon the figure of the exquisite female down below him. It was one of the few times when literally all thought was banished from his mind and his concentration lay only upon what was in front of him. Calling her a _beauty_ was putting it lightly. This ningen woman was… goddess like. It wasn't simply that she was attractive. No. It was her persona, her presence, her calm, that distinguished her from all the other females. And for some reason, he felt his heart beat rapidly, and minute traces of nervousness creep through him. There was something very unreal about this woman and he wondered if he was the only one to think that. Did Sesshoumaru too sense this unearthly presence that the ningen had? He must have, surely.

Shaking his head to clear himself of his wandering thoughts, Juru mentally reminded himself of his objective, which was to get 'friendly' with this woman. He had to make sure he put on his best show.

--)-

Kikyo felt relieved at the fact that she could release her aura instead of having to rein it in like she had had to do for much of the day. The calming wind that brushed her face and the warm touch of nature rejuvenated her and left her feeling refreshed and comfortable. She would have loved to stay a bit longer with Rin and Lady Hepholin, but those two seemed to get along well and so she left them to their devices so that she could have a little time to herself. Entertaining visiting royalty was not easy! And truth be told, ever since her aura had become what it was now, she found herself wanting to spend more and more time outside, in natures' embrace. She knew that it would teach her many things, things that neither Sesshoumaru nor anyone else could. If Sesshoumaru was who she thought of as her comfort and her reason to constantly improve herself and grow stronger, then nature and the earth were the unfailing things that she could depend on to keep her balance and presence of mind during her pursuit of those goals. Its teachings were without words, but full of effect.

The peaceful solitude she was enjoying was brought to an end though… when a figure appeared in front of her in a _whirlwind of leaves and gusting winds_…

Though she had not been able to detect it, as soon as her other senses clued her in on its presence, her aura reacted immediately, rising up and forming an invisible swirling sphere of energy around her. She knew for a fact that none of the Youkai within the Great Walls would approach her in such a manner, thus this figure, whoever it was, was clearly an outsider. She was ready for battle, but she decided to wait for the intruder to make the first move.

The first thing that became contrastingly clear though, as the swirling leaves slowed and began to settle, were the long strands of sun kissed yellow hair. Next were the sharp blue clothing, and as her eyes traveled upwards, an exotic tattoo and then some bright blue eyes that glowed with an unbidden sort of wildness.

"Kikyo-San, I presume…?" she heard a low, soft voice say, as the last few of the leaves settled on the ground and she was presented with a full image of the Youkai that stood before her.

Her first thoughts were of confusion. The figure looked to be… Lord Jinkuuru, and yet it was not him. The face and the eyes on this Youkai had nowhere near the level of maturity or wisdom that the Lord of the South had. It was at this point that she realized exactly who this Youkai was. One family member had been missing during the welcome, and if she wasn't mistaken, and she was sure she wasn't with how much alike this Youkai was to Lord Jinkuuru, this was Jurunetsu –the Prince of the South!

She had not pictured him in any particular way, but it was quite surprising to see how alike he was to his father in appearance. He was indeed a handsome Youkai, and if the roguish twinkle in his eyes was any indication, a very confident one too.

"Yes, I am she." She answered, with a slight tilt of her head. As much as she found it uncomfortable to show respect to anyone who had not earned it, she resigned herself to doing so because it was the way things worked here in Youkai society, and the Prince of the South was in a station higher than herself. "And you are Prince Jurunetsu of the South. Welcome."

'_What the hell!?'_ Juru thought while scratching the head of a mental image of himself. She was supposed to be mesmerized by his magnificent entrance and be stunned by his exquisite good looks. Instead here she was, _welcoming_ him, indifferent and unaffected in the least. How was this possible? He had worked really hard on this particular style of introducing himself to women and it had never failed once. '_Damn it all!!_' He was _not_ going to give up that easily!

"You are most kind, and please call me Juru," he said with a bow of his own. "I must however state that I am quite displeased with Sesshoumaru for not telling me how beautiful you were when I met him. And in indeed, you certainly are beautiful."

Kikyo was impressed, though her expression showed not a hint of it. She had learned from Gansoku that Prince Jurunetsu was a TaiYoukai as well, and it came as a surprise to her that such a high level Youkai would act so charmingly towards a ningen like her.

"Thank you," she said, and allowed her aura to settle closely around her. She did not want to unsettle the Prince with her Miko powers which would obviously clash with his Youkai aura should he choose to unmask it.

'_Dammit!'_ Juru cursed. She wasn't taking the bait!? She kept her replies short and this left _him_ with little to no conversation to keep going with. He had to think of something quick. Perhaps she was the sort of woman who preferred a more direct approach!? Yes, that might be it.

Kikyo was caught off guard, when the Prince suddenly disappeared and then blurred back into appearance right in front of her, leaving little to no space between them. Several thoughts ran through her mind at this point as she tried to comprehend the meaning of the Prince's actions.

"You are even more beautiful up close." His whispery words drew her back to what was happening and she noticed his palm reach towards her face in what she assumed was an attempt to stroke it.

It was at this point that Kikyo realized exactly what the Prince's intentions were.

"Stop!"

Juru found his hand freezing in mid air of its own accord. Her voice and tone just now… had sounded so commanding! When she raised her eyes to look at him, the intensity of them almost made him step back. Suddenly he found himself standing in front of a very different person from what he had assumed up until then. This ningen woman was literally giving him a warning, and if he was right, her aura which seemed to be alive like that of Youkai, was seeping out of her and collecting in between them. Just what the heck was this woman!!

"I think you have misunderstood me," Kikyo said firmly. "I must insist that you maintain your distance."

Shocked, Juru found himself taking several steps back, his right arm still frozen in mid air with his mouth left gaping open.

Kikyo herself felt a little shocked. Her first impression of this Youkai had been completely misguided. The Prince was nothing more than a womanizer! She should have known better. In fact she should have known something was up the moment this TaiYoukai acted so charmingly towards her. It was hard to believe that this was Lord Jinkuuru's son! Deciding that it would be best if she simply left, avoiding confrontation, she turned around and began walking away.

"Hey!" she heard the Prince yell out from behind her. "You're as scary as Sesshoumaru!"

Once again, Kikyo found herself reevaluating this TaiYoukai. Looking back, she found, instead of the womanizing Prince of the South, a flustered Youkai who had a large scowl on his face. This TaiYoukai, she realized with some surprise and amusement, was nothing more than an overgrown child, or at least he acted like one. For what must have been one of the rare few times through her existence, she had been unable to read someone.

"Pardon me?" she asked, turning to face him fully.

"You heard me!!" the Prince shouted out, pointing out a clawed finger, his face red with embarrassment and indignation. "You're just as scary as Sesshoumaru, maybe even more!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the comparison made by the TaiYoukai. Just who did he think he was –comparing her to that stubborn and proud InuYoukai?

"Your immaturity is on the same level as that of a twelve year old." Kikyo stated, expecting an outburst from him in response. But she was surprised by what the TaiYoukai standing before her did next.

Juru… narrowed his eyes at the ningen. She was going _too_ far -comparing him to a child! He didn't care who she was anymore. He was going to make sure she acknowledged his worth as a TaiYoukai. And boy was it going to be fun! _'Meheheheh!!'_

"Listen well, Kikyo-Saaan. I've heard that you are quite powerful, but, I am TaiYoukai. Since you have upset me, I declare a challenge of sorts. If you manage to land a single blow on me with your powers, I'll concede defeat and apologize for my behavior. On the other hand, while you are trying to land a blow on me, I will be aiming… for a kiss. This is simply a friendly challenge, but I am certain you will take this seriously, and as will I, for this is a matter of my pride as a 'Ladies Man'. Heh! Heh!"

Kikyo felt insulted. To think that this TaiYoukai actually thought she would even consider accepting such a ludicrous challenge for the sole purpose of his entertainment. "I am afraid I must decline, Prince of the South. I have no interests in such games. I am certain you can find some other woman to waste your time on. I bid you farewell."

Juru let out a smirk. Apparently this woman didn't understand. "I am afraid you have no choice, Kikyo-Saaan. If you refuse the challenge then you must let me kiss you, otherwise, you must accept the challenge. Unless of course, you are really afraid, and you are not the person that Sesshoumaru set out to save that day in Inuyasha's Village."

Surprise and anger flared within the body of the Miko. "How-do-you-know of that!?"

Juru smiled. "I was there."

"Perhaps, but that does not give you any right to speak of me as though you know me!" Kikyo's aura crackled around her, fuelled by her anger.

"True, I don't know much, if anything, about you. But do you mean to tell me that Sesshoumaru saved a weak little ningen that day? According to the impression I got from him he was going back to save a strong woman who probably held the fate of the lands in her hand. If you can't even accept a small challenge then I doubt that you are really the woman that Sesshoumaru spoke of that day, the woman who was going to save the people of this land."

"Enough." Kikyo closed her eyes and calmed herself. This TaiYoukai knew how to get on her nerves. He may be royalty and he may be nothing more than a spoiled brat, but his words were effective –effective in earning him her wrath. Consequences be damned -she would teach this egotistical brat a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

"Very well, I accept your challenge. But know that it is not because I feel I am forced to prove myself to you, but that it is only because you put your nose where you shouldn't have. What ever is between Sesshoumaru and me is exactly that –between Sesshoumaru and me!! I will not allow any one else to think they know otherwise."

Juru raised an eyebrow. Damn… This woman got so passionate all of a sudden. Even though he challenged her, he was not actually going to 'fight' her per- say. He was simply going to wait for an opening and then steal a quick kiss. It would all be over before she even knew it. And he would apologize to her afterwards regardless. However, this only made things more interesting.

Good then, Kikyo-Saaan." Juru dragged out her name teasingly. "Here-I-Come!"

--(-

Long, silver white hair glistened in the sunlight as they covered the frame of the Lord of the West, who stood at the edge of the cliff and stared out into the horizon. Hundreds of feet below him, in the center of a secluded forest, a large reservoir of water stretched far and wide, its surface sparkling brilliantly under the suns' rays. It became clear soon however that no living creature lived in or went near this body of water.

Sesshoumaru held back a frustrated growl. His father's scroll, which he held in his only hand, was nearly crushed, but he managed to restrain himself from destroying it completely. Well, it couldn't be helped, he thought, now that he was already here. Placing the scroll securely inside his haori, he leapt off the cliff in one smooth motion and sailed down towards the forest floor.

A circular wave of dust rose up through the thick grass as the first born son of the Inu-No-Taisho landed gracefully on his feet. Scanning the still waters, he steadily approached the bank. His senses instantly made him aware of the energy fluctuations in the water. He rarely came across creatures that were capable of controlling their powers to this extent when they had such a large amount of it.

"Show yourself." Sesshoumaru commanded, his voice spreading evenly and powerfully through the air.

The reply he received was not what he was expecting. A giant column of water rose into the air after exploding out from within the middle of the lake. The end then turned into a spear and immediately after, it solidified, resembling hard diamond. Amazingly enough it was flexible enough to poise itself for an attack like a scorpion would poise its stinger.

For several moments after that there was no movement, no noise. And then with a sudden burst of speed, the spear shot forward at an incredible pace, headed straight towards the white haired Youkai's head.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. His face remained otherwise indifferent and his eyes revealed no emotion. Such an attack would be simple for one such as him to avoi-

The TaiYoukai's narrowed eyes widened with incredulity, when he realized that the spear of hardened water was suddenly much closer than he expected it to be. In fact-

Blue Youki exploded around his feet as Sesshoumaru flung himself to the right, barely avoiding getting impaled by the spear. The sharp blade like edges around the base of the pointed tip cut clean through some of his silvery strands. How had he allowed himself to be caught by surprise? The question rolled around inside his head, as he took another leap back to put some distance between himself and the spear that now remained unmoving again. It had increased its speed exponentially, and it had done so within mere instants of time. Otherwise it was impossible for it to have deceived his judgment and perception. But to have such speed! To be so fast that he had had to rely on his Youki to evade it! His speed had been unrivalled –until now.

"MAH…!" A deep, rumbling voice resonated through the quiet air. "YOU MANAGED TO EVADE…? HOW INTERESTING… I HAVEN'T COME ACROSS SOMEONE WHO COULD MANAGE TO SURVIVE MY 'FLASH SPEAR' FOR QUITE SOME TIME. INTERESTING… VERY INTERSETING INDEED…! TELL ME, WHO ARE YOU…?"

Though the source of the voice was obviously coming from under the water, Sesshoumaru dared not take his eyes off the spear that still lay motionless in the same place. Until he had some idea of exactly what caliber of opponent he was up against, he could not afford to take many risks, especially when one of his most relied upon skills, his speed, was literally ineffective at this point.

"I do not answer to voices." The TaiYoukai replied calmly.

"HA…?" The deep voice sounded amused. "IS THAT SO… YOU ARE THAT CERTAIN OF YOURSELF…? QUITE THE CHARACTER, ARE YOU NOT…? HERE YOU COME, BARGING INTO MY DOMAIN -APPARAENTLY LOOKING FOR ME, AND YET YOU REFUSE TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF FIRST…, AND IN ADDITION, _DEMAND_ THAT I SHOW MYSELF…?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, his eyes fixed on the spear.

"I SEE… THEN YOU ARE REFUSING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION…? VERY WELL THEN. LET US SETTLE THIS IN ANOTHER WAY. I WILL USE MY 'FLASH SPEAR' ON YOU, THREE MORE TIMES. IF AT THE END YOU ARE STILL ALIVE, BY ANY MEANS, THEN I WILL DO AS YOU ASKED AND REVEAL MYSELF. THAT IS FAIR, DO YOU NOT THINK…?"

Saying nothing, Sesshoumaru let his Youki surround him. He would have to use almost all, if not all the speed that he was capable of achieving, to stay in this fight. Pity that he could not simply use Tenseiga and kill off this creature, for that would defeat the purpose he was there for. All he had to do was avoid three attacks. Simple enough, considering he was a TaiYoukai of a high level.

The voice spoke again. "I SHALL CONSIDER YOUR SILENCE AS A SIGN THAT YOU AGREE TO THE CONDITIONS…" The spear that had remained unmoving till now retracted itself to the center of the lake before once again taking a position resembling a scorpion's stinger. "SO THEN, SHALL WE BEGIN…? I HOPE YOU ARE READY… BECAUSE… HERE-I-COME…!"

--)-

Claw marks ripped into the green earth, tearing up the surface with incredibly deep gashes, while simultaneously throwing dirt and grass high into the sky. The attack was immediately followed by another, more ferocious than the last.

Urufu, panted slightly as he landed several feet away, his eyes trained hard on the silhouette shrouded in the midst of the dust. So far he had been barely able to land a single blow on his uncle. The old man's speed, strength and power had increased dramatically. He seemed to be untouchable and undefeatable. This was the result when one learnt the final stage of their secret fighting style, 'The Claw of Light'. And he was finding out first hand what it meant to go up against someone from his bloodline that knew its secrets.

"**The Claw of Light**," Hyugo explained, as his fearsome red eyes focused on him, before he turned and began approaching his nephew, "The art of combat that has been passed down from one generation to the next. If you manage to learn it, then you would be able to not only supercede that burst of speed you have that you call the 'Air Dash', but you will be able to access strength you never thought you could in that body. But before we proceed with the first lesson, you still have to take this sash that I have tied around my right arm."

Urufu spat out some blood as he stood and smirked at his uncle. He knew that though his uncle had agreed to teach him the technique, he would not make it easy on him. But that was fine with him. Even though it looked as if he couldn't even get close to his uncle right now, he would somehow get that damn sash from him!

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt though when his uncle's form suddenly appeared in front of him, off the ground and lunging forward with the intention of slicing him across his chest. Muscles rippling, eyes blazing, hair flowing wildly around him -like a halo from hell, and burning the air with the intensity of his Youki; This wasn't his cheerful uncle that he was contending with. No! This was the 'Death Wolf of the East'!

The earth trembled as it was cut into by the power released from the attacking Youkai. The super heated air exploded outwards, and the Youki that traveled with it, cracked rock and disintegrated trees for hundreds of feet in all directions. The disfigured crater with the claw marks that stretched from one end to the other was proof enough for Urufu that his uncle was using the power attained from the technique at will now. As he felt a sharp pain, he looked down to find the right side of his chest, bloody, with the skin having been shred by his uncle's claws. At this rate, he would be knocked out in four to six attacks. He couldn't afford to waste time and he couldn't afford to get pummeled around like this either.

"What is wrong, Urufu?" his uncle asked, with his back towards him. "If you can't even get close to me without use of the technique, then you have no chance at all of defeating Sesshoumaru. If this is the best that you can do, then I am afraid he will crush you before you can land a single fatal blow on him, and you know that if it is a true battle of honor, he will not stop with merely defeating you. He will kill you!"

'_Looks like that worked,_' Hyugo thought to himself as the aura around his nephew suddenly became thick and intense at the mention of Sesshoumaru. He smirked at the burst of speed Urufu suddenly used, to disappear from where he was kneeling on the ground. A kick, so full of power that it shred the earth as it came swinging up, almost connected with his face, when Urufu appeared to his right, but he managed to block it. The impact caused a massive shockwave that sent ripples through the earth behind him. Knowing that his nephew would leap back again, he dove forward to slice him across his chest again. But what Urufu did after that, shocked him!

Instead of leaping back like he had expected him to, Urufu charged forward instead, straight into his arm, impaling himself through the stomach. "U-Urufu!?"

His nephew, eyes masked behind his burgundy hair that had come undone and floated around him, smirked confidently, a smile on his blood stained lips. "I _will_ make Sesshoumaru pay for what he did."

Still in a state of utter disbelief and shock, the older Youkai was snapped out of it when he heard a tearing sound, and as his eyes drifted downwards, he found the sash that had been tied around the arm that was still impaled through his nephew's stomach now held within his clenched fist. Looking back up, he found Urufu's eyes, hard and determined, staring right back at him. They reflected determination and thirst the likes of which he had never seen before. If this was the lengths to which he was willing to go to for the sake of defeating Sesshoumaru, then he just might have a good chance of defeating him after all.

Would the Ookami defeat the Inu, or whether the Inu would reign supreme…? Only time would tell…

-

-

-

* * *


	66. Breaking Limits!

**Author's Corner**

Well, I know quite a few of you, if not most, were waiting for this next chapter. Sorry about the delay, but I've more than a few things I need to take care of right now. Who knew summer would make me even more busier than the other seasons!! Anyway, sorry for the delays, -it will probably be like this for the whole summer. As always, if I get a chapter done, I will update. There maybe more than a few mistakes in this one -bear with it.

P.S. – I'm sorry, but I didn't have any time to reply to the reviews. Thank you all for them. I really wanted to reply to them, but that would take even more time, and I figured you'd rather have the next chapter than me replying to the reviews. Next time I will definitely make time for the reviews. If there were any questions in the reviews last time, I will reply to them the next time I update along with the new ones. Thank you again. Enjoy!!

* * *

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 57 : Breaking - Limits!!**

-:--

The silver haired TaiYoukai's eyes were hidden behind his bangs. He stood tall and motionless, like a willow tree amidst a ferocious wind. The willow tree fell during the storm, because it, unlike the reed, was not flexible. If the TaiYoukai was determined to be the same, then he would fall too. But he had to admit, there was something strange about this particular Youkai. For what must have been one of the few times in his life, he found that he could not read the intentions of his opponent. Those cold, golden eyes, revealed nothing. It was like fighting an inanimate object, but an inanimate object would have been annihilated by now. This Youkai however had actually managed to survive two of his 'Flash Spears'. He had only evaded them by nearly nonexistent margins, but he had evaded them all the same. All he had happen to him was the loss of a few strands of hair and the addition of a few tares to his empty left sleeve.

It did not matter though. With this next attack, using nearly half of his optimum speed, he would spear this Youkai who thought he could actually come out on top in this match.

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the spear as it extracted itself from the large tree that it had impaled and returned towards the center of the lagoon. The tree that had been impaled groaned, before crashing to the forest floor. He hated to admit this to himself, but so far he had been extremely lucky to have been able to avoid the two, as the other Youkai had called them, 'Flash Spears'. For once in a long time, he was facing an opponent that, when it came to physical speed, he could barely keep up with. On both occasions during the attack, he had felt as though time was slowing down for him. It felt as though he was not moving at all, but the spear –the spear simply kept increasing its speed of approach. He had never seen anything like it before. Worse, he felt certain that his opponent was not even using half of the true speed he was capable of. And if what his instincts were telling him was right, then this next and final attack would be at a much higher speed than the others.

Still, he was not about to allow himself to be skewered, by a spear of mere hardened liquid no less. Even if it did manage to damage him, he simply refused to believe he could be killed by such a thing.

Turning to face the lagoon fully, Sesshoumaru readied himself for the final attack. His golden orbs hardened like steel and sharpened to maximum clarity. Everything around him faded away. Only the spear, ready to attack, lay in his line of vision.

A cloud moved across the sky, covering the two opponents with a blanket of shade. The wind was non-existent, but the air hummed with an intimidating voice, feeding off of the gathering power of the two powerful Youkai. For miles around, creatures both great and small had already retreated away from this part of the forest. There was nothing between them but anticipation, eagerness, and thrill. As powerful Youkai, they were doing what naturally came to them; engaging in battle… to see who would come out the victor. And as their anticipation grew, the cloud moved away. Millions of rays of sunlight lit them up, and they were off…

The spear cut through space and time with ease, approaching the white haired TaiYoukai much faster than he had obviously expected.

The blue Youki that surged outward from him surrounded his body making it glow so brightly that it was blinding white. But it wasn't enough. The spear was simply too fast. It was already upon him. Disappearing into the mass of white Youki, it met with its target!!

The Youkai in the water watched quietly as his spear kept pressing forward, with its skewered target, and pinned him to the side of the mountain from which the Youkai had first jumped down. Dust and debris surged outwards from the point of impact.

It was unfortunate, the Youkai thought. He had thought that there was something more to this Youkai. But it seemed he had been wrong. He really would liked to have found out more about the amber eyed Youkai with his indifferent persona. There had been something about him that had excited him and intrigued him. But again, it was pointless thinking about that now since he was no more.

Before he could further remain in the same train of thought though, something clicked in his mind.

He had not seen any blood…

And there was none of it on the ground either…

In fact, there was… actually something pushing against his spear!?

He had a startling realization. The TaiYoukai was still alive!! But hadn't he skewered him??

As the dust settled around the bottom of the cliff, the figure of the TaiYoukai slowly became visible.

The water Youkai's surprise grew when he found that the tip of his spear was in the glowing green grip of the TaiYoukai's bare hand!!

The green glow was not the only thing there. What seemed to be a corrosive green liquid was dripping down onto the earth and burning it. Still surprised by this unexpected outcome, he pulled back the spear slowly. Pointing it upwards into the air he came to realize that there was actually no sharp tip to his spear anymore. It was just the circular body that remained.

Realization dawned on him. He knew now what exactly the TaiYoukai had done. The corrosive liquid, which obviously had to be some kind of potent acid, had to be very, very strong. Just before the spear had made contact, he had managed to put his arm in front of him and shoot out the acid, thus disintegrating the pointed tip before it reached him. After that he simply slapped his palm against the base and withstood the brunt of the physical force. But because of the tremendous speed of the spear he could not stand still or push forward, for his single arm would certainly have broken. So he had purposely allowed himself to be pushed back, thus absorbing much of the force. He must have realized that even if he was pushed into the side of the mountain his body would be capable of withstanding the impact without obtaining any considerable damage. And even more interesting, he had purposely shrouded himself in that blinding Youki to conceal the fact that he was gathering acid in his palm!

"HA HA HA!!" the Youkai in the water laughed. "YOU ARE VERY INTERSTING, AS I SUSPECTED. I AM PLEASED TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE INTELLIGENCE AND NOT SIMPLY POWER ALONE. YOU MUST INDEED HAVE COSNIDERABLE STRENGTH, TO BE ABLE TO WITHSTAND MY SPEAR WITH JUST YOUR ARM. VERY IMPRESSIVE! YOU ARE THE VICTOR, AND THEREFORE, AS AGREED, I WILL REVEAL MYSELF TO YOU."

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth behind sealed lips. His arm was shaking underneath his billowing sleeve. He had indeed been able to withstand the impact as he knew he would be able to, but he had just barely prevented his outstretched arm from collapsing in-on-itself. In addition to the physical strain, he had had to charge his acid considerably to greatly increase its corrosive properties, up to the point that it would melt the diamond like matter of the spear instantly. He had not been tested like this in some time. It was understandable though, considering that this Youkai was one of the many that his powerful father had personally recommended in his scrolls.

Regardless, he had won the little challenge issued. Now it was time to get down to business. No more silly games.

Sesshoumaru released a charge of Youki around his body to clear the rock and dust that clung to his clothes and hair and then extricated himself from the crater he had been embedded in. Flicking his claws to remove any acid that still might be there, he once again approached the edge of the lagoon, whose water began rising up towards the sky.

A mountain of water rose up before a distinct form slowly began to appear. Two glowing yellow eyes, without pupils, appeared in between two hard white shells that were dotted with orange spots. Two large claws broke through the surface of the water followed by eight legs.

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew slightly large with surprise. The Youkai that had nearly succeeded in killing him… it was… a… crab…!

"I AM SUPANA. WELCOME TO MY FOREST. NOW, WHO MIGHT YOU BE, AND WHY HAVE YOU SOUGHT ME?"

--)-

A beam of purification energy shot forward, heating the air around it as it sped towards the yellow haired TaiYoukai.

Juru, though somewhat surprised by the speed of the beam, evaded it easily in the end. His languid state was brought to an end however when the beam that had shot past him suddenly turned and headed straight back for him, a serpents' head with its mouth agape, now at the front. Surprised by this ability of the Miko, he had to leap into the air to avoid it. Landing on the nearest tree, his blue eyes focused on the Miko who had not moved an inch since this challenge had started. Her eyes were watching him as well, only there was little to no emotion in them. He was surprised by how much she resembled a certain Inu TaiYoukai in that moment. There was only one thing in their minds, and that was to see their opponent fall by their hand. There was room for nothing else.

Sensing purification powers beneath the earth below him, he sprang away just as a much larger serpent broke out of the surface of the earth just under the base of the tree, splitting it through the length of its middle. It was at this instant that he realized the Miko's power was physical energy and not just spiritual, which came as a shock to him. He had never before seen or heard of a Miko whose purification powers could have attributes to it such that it could directly affect physical matter. This was suddenly turning into a much more serious battle than he had thought it could be, which only made it all the more interesting. He had to keep in mind, now that he knew what she was capable of, that if hit by her power, then not only would he get burnt, but he could also be trapped in its hold and held down, increasing the damage considerably.

As much as he wanted to end this as quickly as he could, his interest was piqued now, and a side of him really wanted to know what else this beautiful Miko was capable of. So he rushed her…!

He sped towards her at blinding speed, his legs pushing hard against the earth below him. He weaved left and right, dodging the serpents of purification energy. The wind raced past him, lifting his hair which flowed like a cape around him. When he was close enough to her he used a sudden burst of Youki to spearhead himself towards the Miko.

The Miko however seemed to have anticipated his close range attack and completely sealed herself in a ball of glowing purification energy, closing off any and all gaps that would have left her vulnerable to attack. His plan thwarted, Juru launched himself high into the sky. Without even having to look down he knew that there were serpents following right behind him. His Youki was rumbling in protest at having them so near him. But he kept on his course, climbing higher and higher into the skies… further and further away from the Miko on the ground below him.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes in thought, wondering what it was that the TaiYoukai was scheming. She knew he had little to no advantage in the open air, and yet he seemed intent on pushing himself into a corner. But then he suddenly swiveled in the air and changed direction, the new direction being right in the path of the sun. Caught in his little trap, and angry that she had, she had to close her eyes and look away from the suns' blinding rays.

When she opened them again and looked through her fingers, he was gone. Only her serpents were hovering in the sky. It was a charge of Youki that brought her attention down back to earth. A short distance away from her, the Prince of the South was in a strange stance with his right arm pushed back. The charge of Youki she felt was the one that was resonating off of his right fist. Realization suddenly dawned on her, but it was too late…

The TaiYoukai disappeared from sight. The green earth exploded at the spot at which he had stood and then ripped a path straight towards her. He reappeared again just in front of her. She tried gathering as much power as she could and concentrated it on her protective orb while trying to dematerialize the serpents that were in the air, but she doubted if she could do it fast enough or if it would be enough even if she did.

Prince Jurunetsu had a fanged smile on his face, and his eyes were open wide with excitement, as he thrust his fist forward.

Is this what TaiYoukai's were like, when they fought, she wondered in that instant. Thinking back on the battles that she had seen Sesshoumaru in, even though he had barely registered any emotion, his eyes too had been glowing with a certain kind of excitement. Were they that at ease when fighting? Perhaps it was in battle that they could let out their secret sides without need of holding back. They could let go of their inhibitions, and fight freely with all their soul, with victory in mind…

The fist that was surrounded in yellow Youki, slammed into her orb, rattling her body. Cracks appeared over the surface. Slowly they grew, stretching across the sphere, before it finally shattered like glass, revealing the Miko, who was breathing hard, inside.

Juru felt a pang of guilt for having brought her to this situation, but resigned himself to the choice he had made. Making her exert her strength and powers by chasing him into the sky, he knew, would lower the amount of power in the orb that was protecting her. All he had to do then was crack the orb in its weakened state. His plan had worked. But still, seeing the proud Miko like this was not something he wanted to see again, and he certainly never wanted to be the cause of bringing her to such a state.

However, a challenge was a challenge. Sighing, he reached for the Miko… … …

… … … …

… … … …

…W_h_i_t_e…

…W_h_i_t_e…

…W_h_i_t_e…………

All around him, all he could see… was… _White_…

Was he having a dream, he wondered. Or was he trapped in some sort of illusion? Had he been transported somewhere… ? When he felt something sting it, he slowly raised his right hand towards his face. There was a small glowing white serpent that was biting him. He was slow to realize that his blue sleeve had caught on fire -fire that was pink, and that it was spreading… … …

… … … …

… … … …

…P_a_i_n_…

…P_a_i_n_…

…P_a_i_n_…

He could feel it coursing through his body… _Pain_…

He suddenly discovered that he was moving slowly. He was moving backwards, his feet off the ground. Through the haze of white, a glowing ball of pink became partially visible. And then he thought he saw what must have been the strangest thing that he had seen up until then. The hazy, shrouded, image of a glowing pink maiden, stood in front of the sphere, looking at him, staring at him… And then he thought he heard her say something. Though for some reason he could not understand what she said, something inside him responded. It responded by retreating further back into himself.

And then white hot pain -consumed him completely…!

The whiteness around him warped into a thick pink that was almost red. The shadow of a woman breathing heavily became clear in front of him. When she raised her head, she revealed ethereal, glowing, pink eyes. The wind appeared almost out of nowhere and crashed into him. The speed at which he was moving backwards suddenly increased by tremendous amounts.

When his senses returned to him soon after, he came to the complete realization of what had just happened…

When he had tried to reach for the Miko, with or without her knowledge, something inside must have been set off, and whatever it was, it had attacked him. It had gathered and expelled an amount of power that was unimaginable in its vastness and its speed. Its concentration was so thick that it had momentarily shocked his senses and instead of making his Youkai and his Youki rise to the surface, instead, had made them pull back even further, leaving him completely exposed to accept the full force of the attack. And now he was in the midst of being flung away, violently, from that very attack.

But his strength was not for naught. His Youki surged forward, encompassing him and pushing back the purification powers that were still acting on him like a hand of death seeking to drag him down. The pain was gone instantly, and his body was surrounded in a powerful yellow glow. His eyes pulsed red, a side effect of his Youki suddenly rushing through his entire body again. By the time the red in his eyes faded he was already healed of his burns and completely in control of his senses and body.

Through hazy eyes, Kikyo watched as the prince was sent hurtling away. She had had no idea of what had just happened. She recalled that she was about to collapse from the strain of having the Princes' fist crash into her orb. Then he was reaching for when suddenly her vision turned white. In her minds' eye she remembered seeing a huge mass of purification power rush outwards immediately after…

When her vision cleared ever so slightly she had seen the Prince get hit head on by the mammoth mass of her power. She had tried to pull back, and even stop it, but she seemed to have no control over it. It felt as thought it was something similar to a reflex action. What worried her though, was the fact that she could tell that she had still not regained full control of her powers, and she could feel it gathering around her… certainly, to make another attack!

Refocusing on the hurtling form of the prince, she was somewhat relieved to see that he was covered in his Youki now, which was protecting him well.

Juru also knew what was coming next. He could feel it build up in the air. The first attack had been merely to push him away from the Miko, the second… The second's purpose was to kill him!

And then he felt and witnessed it. An incredible amount of purification power, the likes of which he had never felt or seen before, raging towards him.

Juru bent over backwards and placed his palm on the ground rushing by below him, and pivoted himself before smoothly transcending into a back flip. In the same smooth motion he drew out his curved broadsword. He allowed his motion to carry him through the air and watched as a serpent as large as he was tall, cut through the air and head straight towards him. Its gaping mouth, lined with jagged teeth, wide open, intending to tear into him and swallow him whole…!

--(-

Supana, the ancient Crab Youkai, watched intently and with great interest, as the young Lord of the West expended quite the effort to move, while submerged at the bottom of the lagoon. At first he had only been slightly interested by this Youkai that exuded such strong confidence and, not to mention, arrogance. But now he was quite fascinated by the young Lord. And to think… this was the offspring of the confident and arrogant Youkai that he had met thousands of years ago; the one that later came to be known as the Inu No Taisho –the one that had grown to embrace the very essence of the word power and what it meant to be a Tai Youkai. He had heard rumors that the dog demon had died, but he had had no idea that he had left an offspring behind. And though he could not see many similarities between father and son personality wise, their physical appearance, determination, and strength of will, had quite a bit in common. If he was not mistaken, it seemed as though the son had many qualities that were very unlike his father too. He instilled a strange feeling in him. Though he did not like to admit it, the feeling the son of the Inu No Taisho instilled, even in one as powerful as him, was one of uneasiness and weariness.

It was not that he felt threatened by the Inu Youkai, but something about him made him feel on edge. Such a feeling was natural when confronted with Youkai of high levels, but this particular TaiYoukai, for some reason, seemed a class above the rest, even though there was nothing to substantiate such an apparent difference in level or power. Regardless, it was quite nice to see that a Youkai that was as arrogant as this one chose to do things the hard way, instead of taking the easy path like so many would if given one. It was yet to be seen however, how well he would do. His father had gone through the same trial and had walked away, victorious. Could the son follow in his father's footsteps…? Somehow, he had the feeling that the son's intention was not to merely follow in his father's path of power, but to surpass him…

-(--

Sesshoumaru, surrounded by what seemed like water, had to use an incredible amount of effort to move, his muscles aching as he exerted pressure on them. The result of his effort was that he had managed to move his left foot about a quarter of a foot up, and about three quarters of one, forward. He inhaled a large amount of oxygen to replenish the supply to his body. He still had no idea how the crab was able to do that; allow him to breathe through the liquid without drowning in it. But that was of little concern. The main task at hand was being able to move through the liquid. The _liquid_, obviously, was by no means normal. Though it looked like water, it was part of the crab's physical essence. It had the power to trap anything and exert an unfathomable quantity of pressure on it, only it, instead of crushing whatever it held, it rendered it completely immobile. And this was his current situation. But he had willingly put himself in it, all for the purpose of bettering himself.

Taking in another deep breath, he once again forced his body to move. As nearly impossible as this seemed, he knew it was not. His father had done it. Though he was already nearly at his father's level before he had died in regards to the reward of accomplishing this feat, if he too successfully completed it, then he would certainly surpass his father in that aspect. This did not mean that he would surpass his father completely, not by any means. It would have taken much more than surpassing him in this to be able to win against him in a head on battle. But such thoughts were pointless because the Great Dog Demon was no more. The only thing he had to surpass now was his own limitations. Then again, he refused to believe that he had such a thing as a 'limit' to anything. Huh, that word was meant for the mortal and the weak. Not for him…!

--)-

Supana couldn't help the widening of his eyes when the young Lord's stationary left foot, all of a sudden, surged forward and slammed into the gravelly bottom of his lagoon, throwing up a cloud of bubbles and mud. There had definitely been no use of Youki. It had been pure physical strength!! This pup was advancing very rapidly. Even his father had taken a few hours before he could even move the slightest bit. Interesting! This was very, very interesting! He felt quite confident that he would see something spectacular by the time this was over. He could not wait! He just could not wait!!

* * *


	67. The Power of a Taiyoukai?

**

* * *

Author's Corner**

Hey folks. :( Sorry for the long, long wait. It's been one thing after another. I'm still way behind where I wanted to be in the story at about this time, but hey, I managed to get another chapter done. It's mostly college that's keeping me away and busy. I don't think that's about to change until I graduate, which is quite a long way away. Lol. Anyway, I'll keep trying my best to update whenever I can. I hope you guys can stick with me.

As for the reviews, thank you very much. It took reading them again to help me make myself write and get this chapter done with. It's not perfect especially the part just before the last bit. Take it as you will. For any shortcomings, and assure you there are quite a few, I apologize profusely ahead of time. Thank you and I hope you will give me your continued support. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 58 : The Power of a TaiYoukai…?**

-:---

Sparks of energy, the color of cherry blossoms when they were in full bloom, darted this way and that, along the surface of the winding serpent. Its mammoth jaw, opened wide, held no room for doubt as to what its intentions were. The green blades of grass, the very same grass that would have normally turned an even healthier shade of color under the influence of purification powers, were singed and turned to ash as the mass of power shot past them. The small wildlife, those that had not run from the resonating waves of heat in the air, stood transfixed, mesmerized by the glow of energy that looked so alluring and peaceful. They were aware of its destructive power, especially as it was now, but for some reason, beyond their limited powers of reasoning and animal instinct, they stayed, unable to turn away from this phenomenon that was occurring right before them. In all honesty, to them, it seemed as if Mother Nature herself had awoken within this strange creature and she was swallowing all that stood in her way, namely the powerful creature that was fighting her.

Juru let go of the control he had on the amount of Youki that he allowed to seep out of him. The result was an immediate transfiguration from what looked like a human into what was, clearly, a powerful TaiYoukai merely containing his power in this form. The blue in his eyes somehow seemed to become brighter and sharper. His flowing golden hair, with Youki seeping through it, rose on its own, without the help of the wind, and danced a beautiful yet deadly dance. The air around his body grew hotter and began to rise up into the sky, sometimes carrying with it the leaves that had fallen on the earth.

The broadsword that he held before him came alive with power, feeding off the awoken energy of its master, and it in turn activated its own power -and why not? Their opponent was certainly powerful enough and worthy.

With the bit of consciousness that Kikyo had, she watched in desperation as the serpent of purification power, in its final leg, swooped down… and swallowed the Prince of the South whole…!!

……………………………

……………………………

……………………………

For several moments, there was no movement, no sound… except the fizzing sound of her power. Was the Prince… done for…?

No.

He wasn't.

Brilliant, yellow light, _speared_ itself through the serpents' head, followed by the blade of the broadsword. Youki and purification power crashed against each other in a violent battle of energy and color. But the Youki resonating through the demon fang was simply too strong for the serpent to contain. The sword ripped through the center of its head, diverting the power that was flowing through it into two directions, away from the TaiYoukai. But the continuous flow of energy did not seize, slamming directly into the sword and the Youki surrounding it that acted like a shield, protecting the Youkai behind it.

The ground beneath his feet cracked and crumbled underneath him, unable to withstand the tremendous force exerted on it. The smile on the face of the Prince of the South only widened. He could feel it all around him -the Miko's power, burning, like a hot flame. To think that he would be granted such an opportunity, to battle someone like this, with this unearthly power. And what incredible power! His Youkai clawed against his insides, demanding that he be let out. It wanted to fight this creature. He had never in his life felt this amount of excitement from a battle before, against any foe. It was unexplainable, indefinable. It was simply out of this world!!!

Through the colliding waves of power, Youkai and purification, Kikyo discerned the thrill reflected in the eyes of the Prince. She could not comprehend as to how he could be enjoying this. Was he not afraid? Did he not realize that he might die? Just what was he thinking!? But then she understood something. It was as if the answer had been right in front of her the whole time. They were immortals! Sesshoumaru, Lord Jinkuuru, and Prince Jurunetsu… they were all immortals, in the truest meaning of the word. Unlike so many of their kind, their power assured them easy victory against most opponents, those that were foolish enough to cross their paths. They had no need to fight to survive. They personified power and strength. And in the endless dreary existence, she supposed, it would not be impossible to believe that life and death situations were the only things that intruded upon their time as immortals. It was only such battles that could possibly allow them to revel in the meaning of being alive. A battle that held their lives in the balance –they were what gave TaiYoukai, such as the one that stood smiling before her while clashing head on against her power, true satisfaction, and perhaps… even… _joy_…

The stream of what seemed like endless power, slowly began to dwindle, before finally disappearing completely, leaving behind a TaiYoukai who was unscathed and thoroughly excited. Juru guessed that the Miko had been able to regain control over herself and that the thing that had taken control of her had been pushed behind by her consciousness. Smile still upon his face, he stood up straight and lowered his sword to his side. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the fresh air that had once again reclaimed its territory which had been stolen by powers that were greater than even it.

The feeling…! The experience…! The sensation…! Everything…!!! All of it! He had to ingrain all of it into his memory! He didn't ever want to forget what it had felt like. After a long time, he truly felt satisfied with who he was and where he stood. The present was good, and the future looked brighter and even more exciting than it had ever been before. To think, that the one responsible for all of this, was a human woman, a unique and almost celestial human, but a human at the core all the same.

Damn that Sesshoumaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He probably had no idea what it felt like to engage this woman in true battle. If he did battle her, he wondered what the reaction might be. In any case, it was bound to be interesting.

"Prince Juru…?"

Juru opened his eyes and settled them upon the Miko who was getting to her feet. There was worry clearly apparent in her eyes. He smiled gratefully at her.

"I-", she tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"Please don't say anything, Kikyo San. It is I who must apologize."

He replaced his sword in its sheath and walked towards her. "I truly apologize for my behavior. I hope you can forgive me."

Kikyo was surprised and it showed. She had certainly not expected this. Anger! Anger, was what she had expected from the Prince. But certainly not this!

"However I must say," the Prince continued. "I must say, after all is said and done, I don't regret what happened. Not one bit!"

Again Kikyo was surprised.

Juru laughed embarrassedly, sensing Kikyo's confusion. "Don't get me wrong. But, I really, really enjoyed it –our battle. I've never experienced anything like it before."

Kikyo smiled softly. She understood. Looking at him now, the arrogant Prince looked like a child who had just received a gift. There were no signs of a TaiYoukai, a powerful warrior that was classified to be in the same class as Sesshoumaru, or the son of the Lord of the South. There was none of that. All that stood before her, was a happy soul, encased in the body of a fearsome being who was a child at heart.

"You know… you won." He said all of a sudden, the realization having dawned on him suddenly. "You landed a blow on me, and phew, what a blow it was!" He laughed again.

"I don't think so… because…"

"It was still you Kikyo San." He said, apparently having figured out what had happened to her. "You may not have had control, but what came out back then, it was a part of you. You have yet to truly understand your powers, and even more importantly, I think you have yet to even begin discovering your true potential. Believe me, to be able to bring forth that much power, unconsciously, it is not something to consider insignificant. Ha-ha! You truly are something else… Kikyo Saaaan."

Impressed with how he expressed his honest feelings, she graced him with another smile. What he said seemed to be true. She, and even Sesshoumaru, had thought that she had finally come to terms with her powers, but it looked as though they couldn't be further from the truth. There was a lot more to discover about herself and a lot more to learn.

It was when she noticed that the Prince was distracted by something did she even think about looking at her surroundings. Hundreds of feet away from them, all around in a circle, soldiers stood, shock and disbelief etching their features. Their eyes were focused solely on her. Sensing a strange power all around them, she looked around before finally noticing three Youkai dressed in deep red robes at three points in the rough circle, equally distanced from each other. It was from them that the strange power was emanating. Suddenly it dawned on her that they were all inside a large barrier of some sort. Looking beyond the circle of soldiers, she noticed a few other soldiers walking by, apparently not noticing them at all. She knew immediately then that it was a barrier that hid what was happening inside of it from the outside world. And when she felt a familiar Youkai aura, she turned in that direction, and found that Prince Juru too was looking that way. In the distance, far outside the barrier, Lord Jinkuuru stood, as still as a stone statue.

He was looking directly at her. Her mind told her that it was impossible because the barrier should shield her and everyone inside it from his view, but her instincts told her otherwise. The Lord of the South was definitely looking at her. Somehow, even though none of the other Youkai could, he could see straight through the barrier. She felt uneasiness creep into her. Would he be angry at her? What father wouldn't, she thought. She had nearly killed his firstborn after all.

But again, as it seemed to be a habit with the TaiYoukai from the South, he surprised her. Though she could not hear it from so far away, she could clearly see that he was laughing. He had what looked like a very pleased look on his face. Once his fit of laughter subsided somewhat, he made a slight inclination of his head in acknowledgement of her, before turning and walking away, without a worry and carefree as he always seemed to be.

"Hmm…" she heard Juru mumble. "It looks like father has taken a fondness to you."

Kikyo turned to Juru with a questioning look in her eyes.

Juru laughed, saying nothing. "He might be mad at me though. He'll probably say something like I don't know how to behave and some stuff like that."

Kikyo smirked at the pout the Prince had on his face. Her attention was then once again drawn to the three Youkai holding up the dome like barrier when it slowly started to disappear. The next thing she knew, the three strange Youkai were standing right in front of her and the Prince.

"AHHH!!" Prince Juru exclaimed, his hair standing out straight. "Damn you old farts!! Haven't I told you to stop doing that!! Just appearing like that all of a sudden!! Can't you act like normal _old_ Youkai!!"

Surprised by the Prince's outburst, Kikyo looked at the three Youkai to see what sort of response they would have. The three Youkai, apparently aged, only laughed. It unnerved her a little. Their laughs sounded more like wheezing –as if at any moment they would keel over and die. She realized then that they were really, _really_, old.

"Ah, Prince Juru, Miko Sama." The Youkai in the middle, a short one with a long nose, an abnormally large mouth, and white hair flowing out form the sides of a pointed, red, head garment, greeted cordially. "That was quite the interesting battle."

"Quite so! Quite so!" The two taller Youkai that stood on each side of the shorter one, voiced in agreement. The one on the left had large ears, and the one that stood on the right had large, clear eyes.

She looked to Juru to see if he would supply her with knowledge of who these strange three Youkai were. But… he was on his knees, balling over his hair that still stood straight and refused to go back to how it had been before he had been surprised by the sudden appearance of the Youkai trio. In between sobs he muttered something about 'his poor hair', 'damn Sesshoumaru and his hair' and something that sounded like, 'I will shave you bald yet! I know you had those old geezers do that on purpose!!' followed by an evil laugh. Strange –to put it lightly.

"Miko Sama!!!" Surprised by the loud call, she looked to the front again only to find the short Youkai jumping up and down, trying to get her attention.

He then suddenly disappeared and appeared next to a nearby tree. He was crying and there was a depressed aura waving comically above him.

"She (sob)- she- she is ignoring me because I am shoooort!!! (sob) (sob) (sob)." He cried.

One of the other Youkai suddenly appeared beside him and tried to comfort him. "I'm sure she wasn't ignoring you. And I know it wasn't because you are extremely short, shorter than an imp, shorter than anyone else in our family, shorter than-"

"Ohh, I know that it was because I am short! How sad! How sad!!" The shorter Youkai's bawling grew in intensity.

Kikyo was… totally lost. She had no idea what was going on or how to comprehend this. This was beyond silly…

"Please forgive my brother." The Youkai that was still standing near her, the one with the big mouth, _whispered_. "He has issues about being ignored because he is short and people usually not noticing him because of it."

"I… see…" Kikyo really didn't _see_, but she thought that would probably be the best thing to say.

The other two Youkai then reappeared in front of her.

"Uhm, Miko Sama, you weren't ignoring Mo-mo here, were you?" the big eared Youkai asked, winking in her direction so that the short one, Mo-mo, wouldn't notice.

Kikyo found it impossible to believe that she was intimidated by these three… Youkai. "Of …course not." She said, somewhat doubtfully.

Mo-mo looked at her with big tearful eyes. "Really…?"

Kikyo's eyes widened. Just what were these Youkai, really! "Really." She sounded much more confident this time around, and Mo-mo seemed to believe her.

"Oh, I'm so glad! So glad!!" Mo-mo exclaimed happily.

"Now, may I ask who you are?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh yes! We are the "Evil Trio"!!"

Again, Kikyo didn't know what to say. They had such happy, proud smiles on their faces, even with a name like… that.

"I am Momo!" The short Youkai pointed out. "This is Ea-ea," he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the Youkai with the large ears, "And this is Ey-ey." He pointed at the Youkai that had the large eyes.

"We are Sesshoumaru Sama's special team of spell casters. Heewheeze-Heewheeze!" More of the wheezing laugh.

'Spell casters?' Kikyo wondered.

"We are also very good with camouflage barriers." Ey-ey said proudly. "We can cast the best ones!"

"I see…" Kikyo thought she was finally beginning to understand what was going on.

"Sesshoumaru Sama asked as to watch over you, and in case, something like this were to happen, to immediately create a camouflage barrier around you." Ea-ea explained.

It was obvious to Kikyo why Sesshoumaru would have set up a precaution like this. There were Youkai that were weary of her, and he didn't want them to have an excuse to act upon their uncertainties and possible fears and emotions. The fewer the number of Youkai that knew about incidents such as this -the better!

Her thoughts were interrupted by the calling of her name by a familiar voice.

"Kikyo Sama! Kikyo Sama!"

She turned around to find Gansoku San rushing over at a brisk pace, worry written all over his face.

"Kikyo Sama! Are you alright?" He looked her up and down even as he spoke, while trying to be as calm as possible.

"I am fine Gansoku San." She assured him with a smile. "I apologize for making you worry like this and creating such a mess."

"I am just glad to find that you are unhurt."

Juru suddenly appeared beside them, his hair apparently fixed. "It was my fault, Gansoku San."

Gansoku closed his eyes and inclined his head. "Yes, that is what I assumed."

Juru stood with his mouth gaping open, before he lowered his head, depressed, like a child being admonished.

"But there is nothing to worry about. The Evil Trio did a good job as always."

"Sesshoumaru should get rid of those crazy old farts I tell you. They are going to make all my hair fall off one of these days with the way the just appear out of the blue and scare the Youki out of me!" Juru complained while crossing his arms across his chest.

Gansoku paid little attention to the complaining prince. "Excused me for a moment, Kikyo Sama." Saying so, he walked towards the 'Evil Trio', as they really did seem to be called and spoke with them in hushed voices.

"Why are they called the _Evil Trio_?" Kikyo asked Juru in a soft voice.

Juru raised his eyebrows before snickering. "Oh that. Heh! Heh! Well, I'm sure you noticed that one of them have big eyes, the other big ears, and the last one, a big mouth."

Kikyo nodded.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'See no evil -hear no evil -speak no evil'?"

Kikyo nodded again, trying to catch on to watch the Prince was trying to say.

"They have the power to bind evil, as in, they _can_ 'see evil', 'hear evil', and 'speak evil', when they combine their powers. They can reach into the minds of those that are known to be a threat to this castle, unless they are extremely powerful, and see them, hear what they are saying, or even speak exactly what they are speaking. They are also very good at freeing the possessed and, their most noteworthy ability, making strong seals to bind almost anything. Anyhow, it was because of this ability they have to see, hear and speak the minds of the enemy and their evil intentions against this castle that led to them being called the 'Evil Trio'."

Juru turned to face the Evil Trio who were still conversing with Gansoku before saying, "It's a pretty silly name if you ask me, but then again, they are pretty silly too, so I think its okay."

Kikyo smiled. There were seemed to be a lot of very interesting characters in the same castle that Sesshoumaru of all beings inhabited, and she had a feeling that there were many more to come. Who would have thought someone like the ice Prince would keep Youkai like this around him? She certainly hadn't. She suddenly wondered if Inuyasha knew this much about his brother.

"By the way Prince Jurunetsu," Gansoku called, walking back towards them, having discussed things with the Evil Trio. "Your father wanted you to meet him right away."

Juru sighed and looked at the ground miserably. "I just know I am going to get a lecture."

"Perhaps, I should come with you and-" Kikyo tried to say but was stopped by a raised hand from the Prince of the South.

"No. There's no need for that Kikyo Saaaaan. He'll just give me a boring lecture, that's all. Don't worry about it."

Kikyo was still unsure if that was the right thing to do, but she agreed.

"Oh well, might as well get it over with." Prince Juru said with another sigh, before spinning on his heel and walking in the direction he had last seen his father head off in.

Gansoku turned toward Kikyo with a stern look after the Prince had left. "Are you sure you are alright Kikyo Sama? If you are hurt, please do not hide it from me."

Slightly surprised by her teacher's stern voice, it took her a moment to reply. "I really am fine Gansoku San. Do not worry."

Gansoku let out a relieved breath. "That is good. I thought for sure that you had been hurt, you took on a TaiYoukai after all, someone well beyond your current level of power."

Kikyo smiled in agreement before a sudden, almost overlooked, realization stopped her thoughts dead cold and shook her to the core. It was what Gansoku had just told her; '_Someone well beyond your level of power…_'.

It was true!!! The TaiYoukai that she had just fought, had been completely above her level of power!

Her head snapped up to the fading figure of the Prince of the South, as he walked off into the distance. As she thought back on it, during their fight, she had not been able to even touch the Prince with her powers which she had believed worthy to be feared! They had after all, brought down countless demons in the short time since they had awoken within her. But against him, they had barely left a scorch mark.

At every instant he had been completely out of her grasp. And even though he had been hit at one point with a good measure of her power, when he thought the fight was over, he had not only survived it, but had met it head on and beaten it. She could still recall images of the head of her serpent being sliced open and then torn apart by that large sword of his.

His Youki too, when it had recovered from the initial blow, had protected him completely from her powers. It was like an impenetrable shield, once up, disallowing even the smallest amount of her power to seep through, and instead, burning it away immediately.

He really… truly… had outclassed her, in every way. If it had been a real battle, and they had continued to fight, the probability of him turning out to be the winner seemed undeniably evident.

A chaste wind blew across Kikyo, throwing her dark as night hair in her face masking her from the world, as her eyes opened to a new reality that had been hidden by the shadows of her over confidence.

A single question reverberated through her consciousness…

Was _this_ the strength and power of a _Tai_Youkai?

Goodness, how could she have been so conceited and laid back!? She had thought that she had had some comprehension of a TaiYoukai, his abilities, and his power, but oh, she had had no idea!

At the end of it, Prince Juru had gone easy on her. There was no other way to look at it. If he hadn't, just as Gansoku had rightly feared, she would have been gravely hurt, or even worse, killed. That day, she had stood before a great storm, as nothing more than a drifting feather, and escaped.

This stunning realization left her chilled to the bone. Sesshoumaru, Prince Jurunetsu, Lord Jinkuuru, and even… even Inuyasha!!! Even Inuyasha! The Inuyasha who had fought with Sesshoumaru so many times…! To be able to do that and …survive…! How strong Inuyasha must be too! This understanding gave true meaning to the differences between Youkai and humans, and why _they_ were called _Youkai_, and her and her kind, _humans_.

They were beings on a level of their own, creatures so strong and powerful that not even nature was equipped to deal with some of them.

She herself was powerful, yes. But she still had a long way to go before she could even think of being on par with one of these _**Dai**_ Youkai. She was glad though, that such powerful beings were her allies, and not her enemies. If someone like her was no trouble for them, then it was really no wonder that they were capable of Lording over the lands and commanding the fear and respect of the thousands of soldiers under them and at the same time protecting what was under their care.

These immortal beings, she felt, were truly meant to be feared…

"Kikyo Sama?" Gansoku looked worriedly as the Miko seemed lost deep in thought. "Is everything alright?"

Kikyo closed her eyes in acceptance of what she had just learnt, before answering. "Yes."

Gansoku didn't quite seem to believe her, but he took her word for it.

"Come then Kikyo Sama, it is best we return to the castle."

Kikyo nodded, and followed behind Gansoku as he led the way back to the castle. She took one last glance in the direction that Prince Juru had left, but he was no longer within sight.

--)-

A dangerous wind howled, as it swirled around the tall figure that stood at the edge of the precipice. Possessing a body that was broad, chiseled with muscle such that they could even be seen through the folds of the exquisite robes that adorned him, and seemingly indomitable, this being gave off such a terrifying aura, one that could only be described as true, unadulterated, killing intent, even in his state of calm. Here stood a true child of war, an unconquerable force that could single handedly sweep through an entire battlefield and leave nothing behind but a land soaked in blood and the scattered remains of his enemies. Nothing that had stood before this imposing figure had ever survived. Honor was his shield, and the great warrior's spirit was his sword. Here stood, the almighty, _Demon Wolf_, Lord of the East, _**Akuma**_.

A scar ran from above his right eyebrow all the way down to his right cheek, but this served not as a disfigurement, but as a worthy battle scar which proclaimed the only time he had received a punishing blow in battle. He had made sure that it would not fade, to remind himself of that battle and to ensure he would never allow such a thing, to happen to him again, no matter the circumstance.

With his powerful arms folded across his chest, this immortal being stared intently at the two battling Youkai five mountains across, with his dark, glimmering eyes. Should he be troubled by this, he wondered. Aside from the destruction that the two were causing, it was more the level of power at which they were battling that had him a little concerned. Was there really a need for this now, he asked himself. The younger of the two Youkai was already powerful enough as it was. So why was his brother teaching the young one their secret fighting style now. He had thought that the boy should grow up some more before he was ready for it. However, he had left teaching his son in his brother's hands, so his brother must know what he is doing –hopefully.

On the other hand, Urufu had never been the same after… _that_ incident -a royal secret with many faces to it. The hatred that he had developed for Sesshoumaru since that day, had only grown and grown. The boy did not realize this, but, it had progressively stunted his growth and slowed his progress. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru, the Youkai that he hated, had progressed steadily, especially in a sense of mental stability. A clear mind that had clear goals was essential to any warrior that stood on or out of the battlefield. Though Sesshoumaru probably had not seen it quite that way, his natural instincts always guided him on the path that would bring out the best in him. Unfortunately, as proud as he was of his own son, and as mature as he was, that incident had greatly altered his path towards bettering himself.

Many times, he had wondered if he should divulge the secret that only he knew. But his pride would not allow it. For all that he had said and done in his life, that one moment of weakness had been his greatest. It had been truly pathetic. He could never let anyone know of it; the one time that he had disgraced himself and his lineage and failed in so many ways. Maybe one day though, he might be able to share his secret. But till that day came, that secret… would remain a secret.

He was still concerned about his son, but he would leave it as it was for now. Turning away from the scene of the battle, the TaiYoukai, known also as the '**Red**_** Rain**__'_, -the Youkai that had completely mastered the ancient fighting style –the '_Claw of Light_', blurred out of sight, taking with him, all traces of ever having been there.

* * *

P.S. - did anybody catch the Street Fighter reference? lol.

* * *


	68. Unbelievable! Possession?

**

* * *

Author's Corner**

Oh WOW! Long time ha!!! Sorry. I know that won't be enough, but it's all I can say. But in an effort to try to make up, when I am finally updating, I made a pretty lengthy chapter.

Thank you to all who reviewed, your thoughts and encouragement constantly serve as a reminder to continue to the story.

Special thanks to "Princesa De La Luna", who has constantly reminded me about the story and her wish to read more of it. It was thanks to her that I am getting this chapter out to you as I am now, instead of I don't know when. ^_^ So thank you Princess.

I hope you can all enjoy this. Thank you all for your patience. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**

* * *

(--) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (--)**

**(-- (-- ! --) --)**

**(-- ! --)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 59 : "Unbelievable!" - / - "Possession?"**

-:---

Unbelievable! Simply 'unbelievable'!! That was the only word that could come close to describing the sight before him. Supana, a proud and wise Youkai, could not fathom that which had occurred during the past few hours before day break. It was less than a day since he had encountered Sesshoumaru. And now this! How could this be? It was impossible! It had to be! And yet, it was happening right before his very eyes. Even the Inu Youkai's father had not been capable of such a feat in so little a time. Indeed, he had been expecting something interesting to happen, but never did he imagine something like this…

Just what was this TaiYoukai… this Sesshoumaru…?

At this rate, it would only be a short, brief, amount of time, before he was completely surpassed by the demon Lord.

Did that previous Lord of the West have any idea of what his offspring would be capable of doing? But, considering the fact that this Youkai was born of his father, then the father must have progressed beyond what he had thought possible after they had met and parted ways. Still, what a fearsome being! A true Lord, befitting to rule the great Western Lands that his father had left for him!

"AND… WHAT NOW…?" he asked the Lord of the West, who had his face pointed towards the skies in the distant horizon, which the early morning sun would soon break through. "WHAT WILL YOU DO WITH WHAT YOU HAVE GAINED HERE? CONQUER ANOTHER LAND?"

The Lord of the West sneered with a derisive, "Hmph!" "I do not need that which I have gained here today to do a mere thing as conquer another land."

Supana's eyes widened as the TaiYoukai looked back at him through the corner of his sharpened eye. His snowy white bangs danced across it, and for the first time, he realized that the mass of white that looked so pure served to conceal something that was lethal and stained with the blood of many.

"This is simply another skill that I will add to my arsenal. Do not place me on the same level as those fools who try to conquer more in the fear of losing what they already have. I walk a different path. I… walk the path of conquest."

Supana asked, "IS THAT NOT THE SAME THING?"

The Western Lord turned away from him and looked ahead. "No, it is not. I aim to conquer existence itself. The path that I walk, will lead me to the ultimate destination, from which I cannot be turned away and where I, and I alone, rule.

Supana stared in disbelief. He understood what the Lord of the West was saying and then again, he didn't. But one thing was certain. This young TaiYoukai knew the path he had chosen to travel and he was not afraid of it –the sign of a true leader, a warrior, a being that transcended meaning and understanding.

And as the wind wrapped around the immortal, silver haired, TaiYoukai, revealing the presence of one who walked in the skies and not the common earth, Supana, in his heart, bowed in respect and allegiance. Never had he met such a being, and he knew, he knew… never would he see one such as him again. There was only one like him…

"I BID THEE FAREWELL ON YOUR JOURNEY… _MY LORD_"

If the Lord of the West was surprised at his show of respect, he did not show it. Instead, like the mystery that he was, he disappeared in a ball of light.

Alone again, Supana looked down at his own reflection on the surface of the lagoon. He saw an old Youkai who had let time wither him down. But after what he had just witnessed, he would not let it continue to be so.

New determination coursing through him, he collected himself into a giant wave, before sweeping up over the walls of earth that he had allowed himself to be surrounded by for centuries. He would not lie still from now on. He would move on. Find a path all of his own and then walk down it.

As he moved forward in search of the sea, he allowed himself to smile. The Lord of the West had said nothing against him when he had referred to him as his Lord, meaning… he had accepted his allegiance. Now, he had a Lord and a place to return to… A home, after so very long… He had a place to belong to once more…

He would have to serve a proud and arrogant TaiYoukai, who might one day even destroy this world, if it came to it. But that was okay, because by the time he returned, his Lord would be on a completely different level of, as he had said it, 'existence'. He would have climbed to new heights, standing alone… at the top.

The earth shook, as a wave, one that was brimming with excitement and gladness, broke through its edges and dove into the great ocean… _a wave that would one day rise again and crash back into the shores of this land mightier than ever before…_

--)-

They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe it. There had to be some kind of mistake… a misunderstanding. That had to be it. There was no possible way for what they had heard to be true.

"Father was… Father was just jesting…!" Mitsuri said, even though she didn't sound convinced herself.

Lin shook her head. "I don't think that's the type of thing Father would jest about."

"Especially when he is talking to mother like that…" Capri added.

Kinshka, seated at the table, clenched her fists. "But how could this be? And more importantly, why was father not angry!? He… he actually found it humorous!?"

Capri sighed before looking out the window of the tower. The afternoon sun bathed her face with light, illuminating her flawless features and accentuating her almost lavender flocks of long, beautiful, hair.

She was usually the calm one out of all her sisters, and wasn't easily taken in by what happened around her. And yet, this time, even she could not come to terms with things. Early this morning, their father had been in high spirits as he retold, to their mother and them, the events that had taken place the previous day which were now a secret that only a few knew. Their brother had also been present, surprisingly. According to what their father said, their brother had actually battled with the Miko. That part was a fact that they, her and her sisters, could accept and comprehend. But it was what he said after that… that they could not grasp at all.

Their brother, a TaiYoukai, and on a level that was only just below their father's, had, so he said, almost been burnt to ashes…! According to what father said, their brother had greatly underestimated the human Miko, and because of that, he had made himself vulnerable to a situation where a sudden explosion of the Miko's power had completely engulfed and almost incinerated him. And he had said, with complete confidence, that if the Miko had somehow unleashed more of her potential in that instant, even Juru might have been hurt badly… if not killed…!

Even more shocking, was the silly and embarrassed expression Juru had worn, and the wonder in their mother's eyes. Juru seemed not in the least bit angry at the fact that he had been bested by that Miko. Actually, if anything, he seemed very pleased with what had happened and how things had turned out. And their mother… their mother seemed very, very pleased for some reason. Not at the fact that the Miko had nearly hurt her son, certainly, but, she somehow thought, that her mother was actually pleased to learn that the Miko was capable of such power.

The three of them, all three of them… they were acting in a manner that was nearly impossible to comprehend or make sense of. She would think that they would be angry, insulted, displeased, or something… Not happy, amazed and delighted! Just what was going on!? And now that she thought about it, the Youkai around the Miko were either indifferent towards her, and if not, then completely enthralled by her. The Miko was nothing special, at least not that she could tell. She wasn't funny, or entertaining or a pleasure to be around. And yet, those that were around her, who chose to be around her, always had a smile on their faces and looked to be full of energy. There was almost never a monotonous tone to the Youkai that were around her. And even Rin-chan, their dear Rin-chan, was completely taken in by the Miko. It was as if they saw something in her that others just couldn't. It was almost as if they were expecting something from her, and somehow knew… that only she would be capable of granting it to them.

Even though she did not want to believe it, it had to be that she was influencing them somehow, using some magic that none of them had ever seen or sensed.

"I've had enough of this!!!" Kinshka suddenly exploded in anger, as she stood up from her seat, sending her chair crashing to the floor. "That witch has done something to all of them. She must be controlling them or something. Because even father, and brother…!!! And even mother!! That wench is going to pay!! She is going to pay for this!! I'm going to skin her alive!!"

For once, Capri said nothing to calm her sister. She felt as though she could not. After all, even she had no reasonable explanation for what was happening around them. And if the Miko was killed, then maybe their parents and the others would return to normal. This was one time that she was not going to stop her sister from acting on her anger.

The four princesses, anger and doubt coursing through their very being, disappeared in search of the Miko. It may be an insane thing to do; attacking someone in Sesshoumaru Sama's castle, but they felt they were pushed into doing it. They felt weak and alone. The people they loved were acting so strangely, not the way that Youkai would act. If the Miko was indeed responsible for this, and it was starting to look as though it was, then it was unforgivable. Only her death would appease their anger…!

--(-

Soleouo could not believe it. His men could not believe it! Heck, no one, even if they witnessed it, would believe it. It was just an unbelievable sight. Here he was, the great Lord of the South, a Youkai respected and feared by all that knew him. A Youkai that could decimate hordes of Youkai in a flash if he wanted. And yet, here he was, being attacked by a… phoenix, no bigger than a horses' head…!!!

That featherbrained bird was crazy, Soleouo thought. He must have lost his senses –to start attacking the Lord of the South, all over one measly _grapefruit_!!!!

To his credit though, the Lord of the South seemed to be finding the whole thing extremely funny. Even as he held onto the grapefruit in one palm and the bird, Sharak -as he was called, tried with all his puny might to forcefully take it away from him. What was a head stableman supposed to do in times like this, he wondered. But then again, it was too much of a pain to wonder about things like that. So, he'd just pretend he didn't notice, for as long as he could.

Jinkuuru watched with amusement as the little bird tried valiantly to extricate the grape fruit from his palm. A short while back, he had been wandering around in the stables after having paid a visit to Ah-Un when he had seen a delicious looking grapefruit. He was not all that into foods like that, but it had intrigued him as to why there was such a fruit there. Curiosity getting the better of him, he had picked it up with his hand. No sooner had he done so, did a flash of red and gold descend on him with an angry screech. At first, to be honest, he had been a little surprised. The creature barely had any Youki to speak of. It was easy to mistake him for a common bird. Truly, Sesshoumaru had the most interesting of creatures around him, he thought enviously.

".back!!" Sharak screeched in a high pitched voice, tugging on his fruit with all his might. "This is Sharak's!!!"

Really, just who did he think he was, Sharak thought with indignation. This person just waltzes in and tries to take his fruit!! As if!! It didn't really matter who this Youkai was –there was no way that he was getting his grimy hands on his fruit!

"Now, now, calm down little one." Jinkuuru soothed calmly.

"Don't tell me to calm down, thief!!" Sharak berated angrily. "That's my fruit!! Give it back! Give it back! Give it baaaack!!!!"

Well, Jinkuuru thought, words weren't going to be of much effect at this point. He really didn't want to resort to the other method, but it looked as though he was left with no other choice.

With little warning, he allowed a surge of his aura to ripple through his palm.

"JUHBIIIICK!!" Sharak squeaked, before toppling over and crashing into the ground. Smoke wafted out of his ears and the top of his head. He felt like he had just been hit by lightning.

"Oh dear…" Jinkuuru himself was shocked by what happened. He had only wanted to stun the bird a little, not nearly fry it to death. This phoenix was much weaker than he had thought, and if not, then he was very sensitive to Youki.

"Soleouo!" Jinkuuru called, getting down to his knees to pick up the smoking bird. "Quick boy! Get me some water!"

The head stableman quickly lifted one of the pails of water nearby and handed it to the Lord of the South.

Taking some of the water into his hands, Jinkuuru sprinkled some of it onto the unconscious bird. But there was no response. He hoped he had not permanently injured the bird in some way. He could still hear its heart beat, but the phoenix would not awaken from its state of unconsciousness.

Soleouo, kneeling beside the Lord of the South, yawned, unperturbed. "Well at least this means you can have the grapefruit without any trouble, my Lord…?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" The unconscious bird awoke with a furious expression and wide eyes.

Again, surprised, Jinkuuru burst out into a fit of laughter.

"It's alright little one. No one is going to take your fruit away from you. I apologize for having taken it myself, but I did so only because I was curious about it. I have no intention of eating it."

Still not very clear about what had happened, Sharak nodded his head. He was set down on the ground by the tall Youkai –thief- and his fruit was placed down in front of him. Sharak quickly enveloped it with his wings and inspected it for damage. Luckily, there was none.

"My name is Jinkuuru, Lord of the South." Jinkuuru introduced himself with a smile. "And who might you be?"

'Did he just say he was the Lord of the South?' Sharak asked himself. 'He did! He did!' No one so important had ever bothered to ask him who he was before, Sharak thought. Filled with pride, Sharak stood straight with his chest puffed out.

"I am Sharak! Vassal of the Priestess, Kikyo Sama."

'Vassal?' Jinkuuru thought. More interestingly, he was Kikyo's Vassal? Why would the Miko have a creature as weak as this serving her? Of course he was in no position to judge. She may have had many valid reasons for having such a creature under her. Besides, no living thing was without the capability of doing something useful.

"How did you come to serve the Miko?"

When Jinkuuru saw the sparkle in the bird's eyes, he wondered if he would regret asking.

"Well, it all started when I, the great Sharak, was summoned by the old tre…"

--)-

The air was humid today, as it moved about in rare slow breezes. It seemed as though summer was finally taking on its true form. The days would only get hotter from now on, and the nights a little colder. The cool and vibrant spring-summer winds would no longer be, instead they would be replaced by slower, warmer drafts.

Kikyo was relieved that she had followed Samaege's advice and replaced the material of her clothes from silk to cotton, though the silk didn't disappear entirely. It was in the right places in the right shades of pink and red to give it a rich and contrasting look. The dress made her stand out a little more than she would have liked, but Samaege had put a lot of work into it, so she could not refuse the young demoness. She wondered if Sesshoumaru too would have a change of attire when summer was in full swing. Somehow… she doubted he would. She'd noticed that there were some things that the demon Prince simply did not like having changed or altered. She supposed he was stubborn like that.

Kikyo smiled surreptitiously when an image of the Prince floated across her mind. She hadn't seen him for a while now. She was quite sure that he hadn't returned last night from wherever it was that he had gone off to. She wondered what he might be doing. Whatever it was, it had to be something he considered important for him to leave the castle even though he had a Lord of another land as his guest.

Before she could ponder anymore on that matter though, an uneasy sensation flowed through the back of her spine. They were behind her. Surprisingly she was able to tell who they were without even looking back. Till now she had only been able to recognize a Youkai solely by their Youki, if they were on a very high level of power, containing massive amounts of demon energy, like Sesshoumaru, Prince Juru and his father, and even lady Hepholin. But even though there was only one distinctive power out of the many behind her that she would have usually been able to identify as to whom it belonged, this time she was immediately presented with a mental image of who the other aura's belonged to. They were the daughters of the Lord of the South. But, why were her powers and senses putting her on high alert? She could already feel her power awakening inside her. Another fact that came as a surprise to her was that her aura was more settled and calm. It didn't swirl and storm about seeking release, like it usually would have until she forced it to obey her. Now, it was as though, it was waiting calmly, and patiently, for her command. All of a sudden, her powers were exhibiting, a very different side of itself, or perhaps, a better way to put it would have been, a 'new' side of it.

Slowly rising to her feet she turned to face the Princesses, wondering what this was all about. From the looks on their faces, especially the murderous one the oldest had, she doubted it would be anything pleasant.

Kinshka glared at the Miko threateningly. Her demon aura had already spread about her and was dancing dangerously. The Miko, who she expected to be shivering in fright by now under the pressure of her Youki, was merely standing there, with nothing more than a questioning look in her eyes. Was she just pretending to not be affected by her aura, or was she actually not bothered by it!? Any human, Miko or otherwise, would be trembling in utter terror by now, but not this witch!?

"I don't know how you managed to seduce them all, but it won't work on me, witch!" Kinshka drew out her sword and pointed it at the Miko. "I will cut you down before you can spread any more of your deceit!"

Kikyo stood shocked and confused. She had no idea what the Princess was talking about. 'Witch', 'Deceit'! Just what was going on!?

"Huh!" Kinshka sneered. "Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about. Acting innocent won't save you now!"

"That's right!" Lin piped in.

When Kikyo felt the gathering of demon power in the sword that Princess Kinshka held, she knew things were getting really serious. Did this have something to do with the battle she had had with Prince Juru, her brother? Regardless, she knew she couldn't fight her. After what had happened with Prince Juru, she was unwilling to use her powers, especially on someone, who even though powerful in her own right, was nowhere near the level that the Prince of the South had been in. And if she had nearly seriously harmed him when she lost control of her powers, then if the same thing happened here, there was no telling what might happen to the Princess. If she somehow ended up killing royalty, she knew that it would all be over for her. She also couldn't forget the fact that this was Lady Hepholin's and Lord Jinkuuru's daughter, not to mention, Prince Juru's sister that she would have killed. Even if she was justified in trying to protect herself under the circumstances, she doubted they would ever forgive her. She doubted if even she could forgive herself if she did something like that.

How had things become like this, she wondered. But wondering about that wasn't going to help. She refused to use her powers in any way for fear of losing control again, even though her powers seemed much calmer now. But not using them at all also meant that she had no way to shield herself from any incoming attack. She was completely vulnerable. Was this going to be the end? Did she come all this way, only for things to stop here? When Princess Kinshka let out even more of her demonic energy, she realized that this really might very well be the end for her…!

--(-

Lord Jinkuuru strolled through the summer scented gardens with a contented smile upon his face. His sun kissed hair followed obediently behind him. His smiled widened as he recalled the little phoenix and his _tall_ tales.

Actually, when he thought about it, perhaps not everything that the bird had said was a result of his wild imagination and powers of creativity. For one thing, a few mysteries had been solved about the black stallion.

It really was interesting though, that more than a few magical creatures would suddenly come into contact with Sesshoumaru. He doubted it was all just coincidence. It was as if the fates were suddenly triggered into action. And if he wasn't wrong, it all probably began when the Miko came into contact with the young Prince. Just who was she really, and how powerful could she become, for her to be able to set in motion what could only be described as the emergence of a different truth in what had been, till now, the same old thing?

He sincerely doubted that she was just another presence in this land. No, she was more than that. She had some sort of great significance. He did not quite know what it was yet, but was sure that there was something. Her actions, words, and her mere existence in this place and time, were almost planned and calculated. That much was for certain. But as to who's doing it was –he hadn't the faintest idea. But regardless of all that, he felt he could trust this human Miko, especially because she was proud and stubborn, like someone else he knew quite well. Even if her presence here was part of someone's plan, she would not be played like a puppet. She was not that kind of woman. She would act only according to her own will, and that was what he was counting on. If she continued to be who she was then great change was imminent, not only in the four great lands, but also in their rulers, especially the powerful and current Lord of the West.

He would be lying if he said he never considered Sesshoumaru, the Son of Touga, a potential threat to his lands. When the young Prince of the West had succeeded the throne of his father, none of the other Lords, including himself, had expected the West to rise in power so quickly and so efficiently. Though they had long since known of Sesshoumaru's potential to be an excellent leader, with his intelligence, and his power that was rapidly getting closer to his fathers', they had thought that he would come to rely on them for guidance and advice. But the Prince had relied on nobody. Not only had he made sure that everyone in the West knew that he was now ruler, but had implemented his plans to perfection. As a result, though nobody openly talked about, it was a given that the Western Lands had the most power out of all four.

And though they wouldn't dare talk about it, especially in respect of the late Inu No Taisho, he and the other two Lords couldn't help but worry as to when and if Sesshoumaru's thirst for conquest would lead him to wage war against them. But now that this human Miko was here, he felt that worry lessen quite a bit. He did not know how or why, but she seemed to have some kind of influence over the Lord of the West. Perhaps it was because she was quite probably the only one who was not afraid of the consequences of going toe to toe with him. Yes indeed, she was a very important person in the future of the four great lands. He would do everything possible to make sure no harm would befall her.

… If only he knew, the human he sought to protect, was about to be killed that very moment, by the hands of his own daughter no less…

--)-

It was a vision of the Demon Princess, surrounded by her raging aura that filled Kikyo's eyes. Princess Kinshka had her sword drawn above her head, presumably to bring it down in a killing slice. There was no room for talk now. In the Princess' eyes, this could only end one way; her death.

As the Princess channeled her anger through her sword, it was illuminated with a fiery yellow glow. The wind swirled around her, reacting to her gathering power and her aura.

Kikyo pulled her own aura completely within herself, hoping that it might do something to calm the Princess down. But it had no effect. Princess Kinshka seemed determined to kill her.

Finally, with surprising speed, the Princess launched herself forward.

And Kikyo just stood there, awaiting the death blow.

But it did not come…

A yellow streak… appeared right in front of the charging Princess, and practically swiped her out of the air, pulling her down towards the earth.

"Kinshka! Explain yourself!!" A voice roared.

It was the Lord of the South!

Lord Jinkuuru stared down his daughter, his palm still grasping her hands in a tight hold. He could not believe what had just almost happened. Here he had been thinking of protecting the Miko while his own flesh and blood was trying to kill her! This was ridiculous!

"Father!" Capri exclaimed. "It's not her fault!"

"Silence!" Lord Jinkuuru glared at Capri and his other daughters who stood to a side, before looking back down at Kinshka. "I asked for an explanation! Out with it!"

Kinshka struggled in his hold. "Don't you see what she is doing to you father!? She has bewitched you! I have to kill her!!!"

Surprise and confusion hit the Lord of the South very hard. '_Bewitched?_' What was his daughter talking about?

"Kinshka!?" Jinkuuru shook his daughter as if to awake her from whatever delusion she might be in. "Are you in your right mind? Do you know what you are saying?"

Kinshka looked at her father sympathetically. "I am fine father. It is you who are not of sane mind…!"

It was only as Kinshka began to explain what she _thought_ was happening, to him, their mother, and even their brother, did Jinkuuru come to light of the mindset his daughters were in. How had he not expected such a thought process from his daughters? They weren't completely in the wrong he realized. To them, his interactions, and that of their mother and brother, towards the Miko must seem very strange and disconcerting. As they were trying to make sense of what was happening, it was not surprising that they had arrived at the conclusion they did. And perhaps it was not only his daughters that thought something was wrong with them; them who treated the Miko with respect and kindness. Perhaps even the Lord of the West was deemed as bewitched by some, but of course, none would dare confront him about it. None would dare confront him either, that is, none, except his dear daughters, daughters who must have felt like they were losing him and their family.

He had to set things right. He had to take the time to show them and make them understand that the Miko, even though she was human, played an important part in all their futures, probably more so than any of them could think possible. He had to clear the air and get rid of all doubts and suspicions that were clouding their judgment and their ability to reason.

"Kinshka," Lord Jinkuuru said in a soft voice, "Listen to me. I am not bewitched. Neither is your mother nor brother. We have accepted the Miko as she is, for who she is. Nothing less, nothing more."

"Accepted!" Kinshka screamed. "She is just a human!!!! How can you _accept_ her!?"

At that moment, by the almost desperate expression in on his daughters' face, he knew that this wasn't just the Kinshka who was worried about the family standing in front of him, but also a young demoness who feared losing Sesshoumaru to the Miko. The anger she had displayed while training with the Western Soldiers, the surge of anger he had felt during the Miko's introduction… It all made sense now. Dammit! This was the downside to leaving his daughters' solely in the responsibility of their mother. He was completely kept out of the loop about things like this, and this time, the consequences of it seemed dire.

Jinkuuru let go of his daughter's hands and looked down at her with a father's look. "Put aside your emotions and think this through, daughter. She is not an enemy, nor is she an evil. You are letting your feelings cloud your judgment. If you think this through with a rational mind, you will realize that there are other ways to deal with the emotions stirring within you. Killing her, is not one of them, and it is unacceptable. Remember whose daughter you are… My daughters are not this weak…"

When Kinshka lowered her sword and he saw tears roll down her cheeks, Lord Jinkuuru breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed his daughter understood that she had been about to make a grave mistake, one that she would probably regret for the rest of her life. But it was over now. What could have been a tragedy had been avoided.

"I'm… sorry father…" Kinshka's eyes were hidden behind her violet bangs.

Jinkuuru smiled. "It's alright now…"

"I'm sorry…"

His daughter was finally dealing with the full truth of what she had been about to do. He felt bad that she had to go through something like this, but it was for the best. She would use this as a learning experience, both to grow and to mature.

"I'm sorry………"

Ah, he wished his mate was here at times like this. He wasn't really good with crying females, even when they were his own daughters. But, he decided, this was a good a time as any to give her a hug. That would calm her down.

But as he reached to lovingly embrace his daughter something caught his eye. Something he had completely ignored. The energy that his daughter had collected in her sword… it was still pulsing powerfully. His daughter hadn't dissipated it. For the first time, in what must have been after an eternity, _fear_ struck the Lord of the South.

Halfway through into embracing his daughter, she charged into him. As one hand held him tightly around his middle, the other, sword held firmly in its grasp, swung down in an arc.

Lord Jinkuuru felt the heat behind him as demon energy surged forth from the sword and raced towards the Miko…!!!

He could still make it!! But Kinshka had dropped the sword and was now holding onto him firmly with both arms wrapped around him. He couldn't move, short of forcibly removing his daughter, which, by the unyielding grip she had on him, meant hurting her to do it. He could never do that. He turned his head around again, and to his horror, the wave of energy swelled up before crashing down on the Miko…

-(--

Kikyo was rooted to the spot as the wave of power hurtled down towards her after rising up like a powerful ocean wave. Just a short while ago, she had thought it was going to be okay, but so quickly, so suddenly, it had all gone wrong.

Her skin felt as if it was burning and about to catch on fire as the demon energy neared her. Deep within, she felt her powers trying to break out to protect her, but she held firm. She could accept her death, but she couldn't accept accidentally killing someone if her powers started attacking on its own again.

If this was as far as her fate was meant to go, then so be it, she thought. She closed her eyes, accepting reality. But then… something, something made her open them again. And as she did they beheld an incredible sight.

Time seemed to move slowly. From the upper corner of her vision, she saw what looked like a silver blur streak down through a barrier… the barrier of the 'Evil Trio' she realized, and land just inches in front of her. She could not make much of the shadowy figure that stood before her, but she already knew who it was. The figure raised a single clawed hand into the air, above his head, as if to strike. There was no sword, no shield, nothing, but his bare hand –against the wave of demonic energy.

And then he swiped down!!

The speed at which his arm came down created a gust of wind. But more amazingly, his clawed hand ripped into the wave of energy slicing it apart as if it was nothing more than thin paper. The demon wave, crushed by this power that seemed to radiate from the shadowy figures' palm, exploded instantly. She thought the gust of wind created would throw her back, but it was blocked completely by the figure that stood before her. Instinctually, she grabbed onto the back of his haori, shielding herself from the flying dirt and debris.

As the wind died down, she slowly let go and took a step back.

The bright light died around her, and the shadowy figure became clearer, first revealing long silvery hair, and then the white haori and hakamas that were the signature clothing… of the _**Lord**_ of the West.

-(--

When Jinkuuru felt another presence inside the barrier, he immediately recognized it as Sesshoumaru's. If anything, the Lord of the West had perfect timing. He had little doubts about Sesshoumaru's speed, but the wave of energy was almost completely on top of the Miko. He could only hope that the Prince would make it. But something surprised him. Even when something moved at incredible speeds, like at the speed of a TaiYoukai, he and all others who could move at those same speeds had obviously developed the ability to keep up with it through their eyes. But for a brief moment in time, Lord Sesshoumaru disappeared from his sights. And then after an equally brief a moment in time, as his eyes naturally lowered in the path the Prince had been taking, they found the Prince already there…!

And then, to his further surprise, Sesshoumaru didn't unsheathe his sword. Instead, he raised his hand to strike with nothing, but presumably, his claws. Sesshoumaru's Youki was much more potent than his daughters, true, but to directly take on something like that with his bare hand would not be without severe injury.

But it was not as though he had time to ask or tell Sesshoumaru about that. He held firm as the Lord of the West swiped down with his claws, stopping the wave cold and making it implode on itself.

--(-

Kinshka, surprised by the sudden appearance of Sesshoumaru in front of the Miko, grew alarmed as he attempted to stop her wave of power with his bare hand. But even amidst the fear, she could not help the feelings of wonder and admiration that welled up within her. His eyes, more brilliant than the finest gold, and his hair, like a cascading wave of silvery clouds, his face devoid of fear -or any emotion for that matter, and his body, obviously rippling with toned muscle; if he was death, then life could never be as beautiful as death.

Weaving tendrils of blue Youki, sparked out of his hand, as it was held up above his head. The air grew thick and heavy, almost oppressing, as it shivered before his presence. And then the space around him pulsed, like the beat of a heart… and then the clawed hand came down with a mighty swipe, tearing into her wave.

Her mass of power trembled and groaned before crumbling under the might and pressure of his Youki. It exploded in a brilliant spark of flames, casting out nearly blinding light in every direction and gusts of wind that swept her hair behind her. She was shielded by his father for the most part, but even through the waning power of her wave, she felt Sesshoumaru's Youki in the air, heavy and foreboding.

Once the blinding light grew dim, she opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru's eyes focused solely on her. She was almost about to smile, when she realized something, and a dreadful feeling coursed through her entire being.

Those golden eyes were narrowed and hard, and they were glaring at her! Involuntarily she took a step back, hiding herself further behind her father's broad shoulders. She was used to seeing his unfeeling, cold eyes, but this was different. They reflected not disinterest nor apathy, but death. There was no other word she could think of to describe the feeling those shining orbs instilled in her. It was as if they were silently informing her that she would be torn apart and mangled to death, or something else with a similar harrowing fate.

Fear consumed her in that instant. She had never experienced Lord Sesshoumaru's anger first hand. And she was sure now… He was angry. Very angry!!

She could not fathom why he would get so angry over the Miko, but she really didn't care about that anymore. She was trapped by his killing intent. Before a being much more powerful that itself, her Youkai, was cowering in fear, trying its best to cope under the immense pressure he exerted. All her instincts were screaming at her to run –to get away from there as fast as possible and away from him.

As she started shivering in fright, she clung desperately onto her father. If Sesshoumaru let loose his rage, her father would be the only one capable of standing in his way…

--)-

Jinkuuru turned his head back with relieved sigh, only to have a sharp intake of breath. The InuYoukai Prince of the West was generating massive amounts of killing intent and it was directed solely towards his daughter. His amber eyes were hard and cold, murderous in nature. It was understandable that he might be upset, but this was different. There was something strange about him. Something was off. Something just wasn't right.

"Sesshoumaru…" he called, trying to get the Prince's attention.

But the Prince made no sign of acknowledging him. All of his attention was focused on his daughter, who he could feel shivering in fright behind him –which was not a good way to be, especially in front of an "Inu" Youkai. When angry, they tended to be even more aggressive if they smelled fear.

But this was not just a seemingly aggressive Sesshoumaru. It was as if this wasn't Sesshoumaru at all.

And no sooner had he thought that, did he feel a Youki the likes of which he had never felt before! It was overwhelmingly strong, carrying with it the message of death. It was inexplicable –the uneasy feeling that it gave him. He quite honestly did not know what to make of it. If he had been a weaker Youkai, he would probably be on his knees right now, trying not to fail under the incredible pressure it exerted. And for some reason, he realized, it was only he who could sense this particular Youki. If his daughter or any else could feel it, then they would surely be lying on the ground now, spilling out the contents of their stomach from the fear that surely would encompass them.

Only one Youkai that he knew of was capable of producing a terrifying Youki similar to this, but even then, it was nothing quite like this. Just what in the seven seas was going on?

"Prince Sesshoumaru!" he tried calling once again, to no avail.

This was not good. This was not good at all. It seemed as though the overpowering Youki was only spreading further, and as it did so, the less he could sense Sesshoumaru's own Youki that he was used to. It was as if this new Youki was taking over. It was as if Sesshoumaru was being _possessed_ by something!

If worse came to worse, he would have to fight Sesshoumaru, which he wanted to avoid at all costs. Regardless of the reason, and aside from the fact that he would have his hands full with Sesshoumaru alone, the citizens of the West were fiercely loyal. If it seemed to them that he was actually trying to hurt the Lord, they would be on him in an instant unless their Lord said otherwise. He was cornered on all sides it seemed, but he just couldn't let Sesshoumaru hurt, or even worse kill, his daughter. All he could do was defend her, and hope that Sesshoumaru would become himself before the situation got worse.

But, before what he dreaded could become reality, it was snuffed out with ease, by someone whose power had to be questioned.

…………… "Sesshoumaru Sama…!" a giggling child called, as she ran right past him and headed straight towards the Lord of the West. The Trio of Evil had obviously let her through and thank goodness for that!

The effect was almost immediate. As the little human child Rin stopped right in front of the Western Lord, somehow not sensing the tension in the air or paying heed to the scarred earth, and only curiosity and joy painting her face, the deadly Youki seeped back into the Prince.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed briefly before they turned cold and stoic again, and they finally unhinged themselves from the view of his daughter and lowered themselves toward the human child.

-(--

Kikyo, who was lost to the revelations of the Lord of the South, merely wondered what was going to happen. She still had her eye on Sesshoumaru's broad back when she noticed Rin running towards them. For some reason, as soon as she started talking to Sesshoumaru, everyone other than Sesshoumaru and herself seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru's unemotional voice came bearing down on the little girl. "Go play."

Rin paused, mid rant, and looked up at Sesshoumaru, and then her, curiously. She didn't quite understand what was going on but it looked like she knew better than to keep talking. With a little nod, and a curious glance at everyone around her, she darted back towards the castle, presumably to continue whatever it was that she had been engaged in.

Once Rin had left, Sesshoumaru turned his head back to look at her. She felt a little uncomfortable as his golden orbs scanned her up and down, most definitely looking to see if she had sustained any injuries. His eyes caught hers for a brief moment before they turned away and back towards the front.

For several moments no one spoke. Feeling like she ought to say something, she was about to speak, but Sesshoumaru beat her to cutting the silence.

"This will not happen again." His words were commanding. He couldn't possibly predict if something like this was going to happen again or not, but being the Youkai that he was, it seemed he would make it not happen by his command alone. It seemed unreasonable, if not impossible.

"I give you my word, it will not happen again." Lord Jinkuuru assured with a curt nod, surprising her.

Sesshoumaru began walking away, towards the castle.

Kikyo looked back at the Lord of the South and his daughter crying in his arms. She seemed almost traumatized. Even though the young demoness had tried to kill her and nearly succeeded, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. It wasn't a nice thing; to see the proud and beautiful Princess of the South reduced to a shivering mass of tears by nothing more than an angry Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Miko, on behalf of my daughter and the Land of the South, I appolog-"

Kikyo cut him off before he could say anymore with a slow shake of her head. "You do not need to. I do not hold it against you, or Princess Kinshka. If it's alright with her, I'd just like to forget anything like this ever happened…"

And that was all that was ever said again about that incident.

-(--

The Lord of the South stared at the shimmering moon that hung across the thick veil of night, from the balcony of his eldest daughter's room. The night was quiet and there was no wind, only the sounds of the crickets and other nocturnal creatures disturbed the silence that spread across the castle of the West. Lord Jinkuuru's thoughts flowed back and forth between the Miko and Sesshoumaru. That is not to say that he wasn't concerned for his daughter; she was safe now, however, not all was right with the Inu Youkai Prince. What was that terrible energy that he had felt flowing out of Sesshoumaru? The intensity of its demonic power had been unimaginable. It felt nothing like the Sesshoumaru that he knew, and yet, it _was_ Sesshoumaru. As he recalled, only one other Youkai had such a dark power flowing within him, but his whereabouts were unknown.

But what he really had to wonder about was whether this 'situation', with Sesshoumaru was something that required more consideration and thought than he was hoping for. If it did, then he might have to meet with the other Lords about it. The downside to that was… Sesshoumaru would definitely not take kindly to having gone behind his back. To prevent the occurrence of a very angry Inuyoukai, and to maintain the balance between the four lands, he had to let Sesshoumaru work this out himself. But if it got worse, and the consequences became too dire because of it, then he, and the other Lords would have to intervene. He hoped though… that it would not come to that. Taking on someone the likes of the InuTaisho's son and the preposterously powerful army he had created was a last resort in any instance.

As the Lord of the South further pondered on this, one single ray of hope was all he could see, and it was in the form of the beautiful Miko. Somehow, he knew… _**she**_ was key…

* * *


	69. Precision Destruction

**Author's Corner**

Thank you sooo much for the reviews and constant reminders and requests to update. It is what made me and helped me to update today. My life is pretty hectic now and I find it very hard to find time to concentrate and write properly. But I have not given up on the story and I won't. I hope this chapter does some justice to your wait. I will always try my best to update when possible. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for your continued support and love for this Story.

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 60 : Precision Destruction**

-:-

The morning sun was not harsh as it shone down upon Kikyo, as she waited beside a grazing Ah-Un. Rin was not far away, picking flowers in order to make a new crown for the two headed lizard. Kikyo tucked a strand of her hair flowing in the breeze behind her ear as she kept her eyes on Rin. Just where were they going, she wondered. At dawn Samaege had come to inform her that they would be leaving in a few hours per Sesshoumaru's wishes. And now here they were, waiting for him. She doubted that this was a planned trip, at least in essence of its timing; the Lord of the South and his family was still here after all. But considering what had happened the previous day, she supposed things definitely changed. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt the presence of the Lord of the South approach them.

"Good morning Miko," the Lord of the South greeted with a smile. "Another wonderful start to the day is it not?"

Kikyo smiled, "Yes it is."

The Lord of the South stood in comfortable silence next to the Miko, his eyes trained towards the clear blue skies, before he finally spoke, "I hear that you are leaving somewhere with Sesshoumaru."

"Yes," we are waiting for him. "I am not certain as to where we are going."

"Perhaps towards the north?" the Southern Lord questioned curiously as he was not sure either. "I heard that some of his men were having difficulties of some sort up there. It could be that that is where you are heading."

"I see." She had heard that one of Sesshoumaru's Generals had returned. It was quite possible that their journey had something to do with that.

"Miko, I must ask you for a favor," the Lord of the South said suddenly, turning to face her.

Kikyo turned her head to look at him.

"Look after Sesshoumaru. That pup is very strong and very intelligent, but sometimes he cannot see things for what they could be. You must be his confidant and speak with him openly. You are perhaps the only one that can do it …and not be killed by him for it. There may come a time when your relationship with him will be tested in some way, and if it comes to that, do what you feel is right. It is your ability to stand up for yourself no matter the situation that makes you truly remarkable, and it is for this reason that I respect you most, as does Sesshoumaru -though he may never admit to that."

Kikyo felt a little uneasy at the words of the Southern Lord, but decided to accept them anyway. Lord Jinkuuru had to have a reason to say such a thing out of the blue, and she trusted he was wise enough that she should take his words to heart.

The two of them then spent some time in casual conversation before Lord Jinkuuru bid them farewell. It wasn't long after that that the great Sesshoumaru decided to grace them with his presence. He was accompanied by another Youkai clad in military uniform. She correctly assumed that that was Gorokai, the General that had returned and the one that they might accompany back. He was a handsome Youkai, well built and sturdy looking, standing nearly as tall as Sesshoumaru, but his face was full of smiles. One might not be able to tell he was a general of an army based on the childish look on his face. She had come to terms with the fact that a lot of the things in the Western land didn't seem as they appeared, so this was not something to have an impression on based solely on what she could see on the outside. On the inside, this general was more than likely a very effective force of the Western Army.

"We leave," was all Sesshoumaru said, before walking ahead. Obviously he saw no need to make introductions. But she wasn't about to journey for who knew how long with someone and not know anything about that person.

Apparently, the general seemed to be of like mindedness.

"Kikyo Sama, I am Gorokai, 4th General of the Western Forces. It is a pleasure to me you. I have heard much about you from Sesshoumaru Sama." The Youkai bowed with a smile, his teeth showing and his eyes so close together that they looked closed.

She could feel Sesshoumaru's glare behind her at the General's last comment, but she ignored it. By his tone of speech in the presence of Sesshoumaru it was safe to assume that these two Youkai didn't have just a strict relationship based only on chain of command.

"It is good to meet you as well." Kikyo greeted back with a slight inclination of her head.

It seemed she would have someone to have a pleasant conversation with for once during their travels.

And as they left the Castle of the West and the giant wall that enclosed it, Kikyo learnt about the place they were travelling to and the reasons why. It certainly seemed as though things were going to get interesting in the near future.

-)-

The winds were thrown about in a meticulous pattern, seemingly chaotically, but a discerning eye could see that they were being completely controlled by the movements of the being standing in the middle of them. Such quick and exquisite movements flowing seamlessly and flawlessly. It was like an unearthly dance, radiating a false sense of peace, for at its core, violence reigned in pure ecstasy. The kicks, the punches, the combinations, the agility and flexibility… they were joined together to bring out a deadly art form; "The Claw of Light".

The practitioner in this instance was Urufu, the son of the Youkai that had mastered this ancient fighting style. He was nowhere near as proficient in it as his father was, but he was not bad either.

The ground shattered under impact as a solid foot landed on it, and then it shattered again as the other foot was planted in front of it. The wind howled as a closed fist punched the air and wept as an open palm sliced at it immediately after. A leap into the air towards the thick trunked tree several hundred feet away. A solid impact with a fist!

The trunk cracked! The upper trunk flew beyond the stump that was now partly uprooted and crashed into the other nearby trees before shaking the ground as it made impact with the earth. A side kick to the stump uprooted it completely and sent it sailing flat through the air. A burst of speed! Urufu placed himself directly in the path of the oncoming tree stump. He bent low and pulled back his arms on either side of his waist. Crackling energy sparked out from his chest and raced through to his arms, collecting in his palms and fingers. Sharp eyes looked up through burgundy bangs. When the giant stump was almost upon him, clawed hands ripped into it, arms crossing in front of him. A violent explosion! The stump broke apart, sliced into uneven pieces that were thrown all over the forest. It was ripped apart, completely. Pure, heavy oak, disintegrated like a flower ripped apart by an animals' claws. It was violent destruction in its entirety. Muscles coiled tightly, Urufu glared at the open skies.

Destruction, is what awaited Sesshoumaru!

-(-

Hyugo sighed in slight disappointment. He stood atop a high cliff, his brother standing next to him; Urufu's father. Their presences masked, they had been watching the young wolf demon for quite some time now.

"What do you think brother?" Hyugo asked, his eyes staying on the young wolf below them as he went through more motions.

_**Akuma**_, the mighty Wolf Lord of the East, merely narrowed his eyes.

"I did not think he was doing that badly," Hyugo said, a little surprised. "He has not mastered it, but he knows most of the techniques and motions."

When the Lord of the East spoke, it came out authoritative and powerful, hard… like finely tempered steel. "My son has destructive power and he knows the motions quite well. But do you think that will be enough to survive against the likes of Sesshoumaru?"

Hyugo turned to look at his brother with clear surprise written on his face. "Survive?! You are questioning his survival?! Then does that mean you think he stands no chance of victory at all?"

Akuma smiled. It was a smile that seemed cold, but his blood brother was able to detect a slight tone of remorse and perhaps… sadness.

"Urufu is strong and brave, worthy of being my heir. But he has grown with me around, and he has been complacent. He is allowing his emotions to guide him. In the meantime, that Sesshoumaru has gone on to grow without a father. Logic, intelligence and ambition, along with a thirst for self improvement are the codes that he lives by. While Urufu seeks to improve using his family's power, Sesshoumaru is carving out a path for himself by his own effort, relying on no one but himself. Tell me, if two such beings were to collide in battle, who would come out on top? Who would survive? The dependant, or the independent?"

Hyugo had been around Urufu more than his brother when it came to the young pups' training and growth as a warrior, so he thought perhaps his brother did not see Urufu's true potential and his ability right now. "Do you not think that you are giving Sesshoumaru, perhaps a bit too much credit?"

"On the contrary, I'm not giving him enough,"Akuma replied with some hidden admiration. "That young pup will not hold back against anything or anyone that stands in his way. If Urufu were to get in his way, do you think Sesshoumaru would hesitate to kill him, even considering the past?"

Hyugo realized the truth of his brother's words regarding Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was a true demon, someone that stuck to his instincts and demon nature no matter what. He would not hesitate to kill Urufu at all, even at the cost of relations between the East and the West completely collapsing. But still, he still thought Urufu had a good chance to come out on top if he kept pushing himself the way he was now.

His older brother seemed to have understood what he must have been thinking, for he said, "It is true that Urufu has grown rapidly in a short period of time and his power has increased. His use of the techniques brings out a lot of destructive power, but the fact of the matter is, the techniques are meant to be destructive on a precise scale and not arbitrary."

Hyugo looked back down to Urufu as he fell more trees, shattering them to bits, now almost effortlessly.

"Come now brother, should not someone with your level of skill be able to see his mistakes?"

And as Hyugo kept watching he slowly began to realize what he had missed before. He had been so focused on Urufu that he failed to see the true fruit of the young pups' techniques. He was disappointed with himself as he realized this. How could he have not realized this?

"I see you understand now," Akuma said unemotionally. "While he can create destructive power, he has no control over it, not as much as he should have. The tree that he fell for example, if the technique was executed perfectly, it should have sliced the tree clean away from the stump, and not shattered it like he did. The 'Claw of Light' is an art that essentially creates great destructive power in order to cut away at the enemy, dismembering them. The speed and the Youki are to be used like swords, slicing away at the enemy's physical being, not for battering them like Urufu does. If he was going to do that he might as well use a club instead of those claws of his!"

Hyugo reigned in a sigh.

"Urufu's current method, with the 'Claw of Light', is enough for most enemies, but it won't work so well with someone of Sesshoumaru's level of skill. That Inuyoukai is very fast as well and his voraciousness is comparable to that of a wolf even if he is an Inu himself! Taking a club to fight someone like Sesshoumaru could have only one outcome."

"Then should you not do something to prevent this battle from happening!?" Hyugo questioned disbelievingly. The Lord of the East seemed quite convinced that his first born son would not make it out alive from this impending fight, but he did not want to do anything to stop it either!

The Lord of the East's visage hardened, his eyes narrowing. "I… cannot stop this battle."

_'Why not!'_ Hyugo knew for a long time now that his brother was hiding something, ever since _**that**_ incident, but no matter how much he asked him he would never open up about it. Did that have something to do with this?

"Then shouldn't you at least train him yourself?"

"I have taught him all that he is capable of learning up to this point. It is up to him to master it. Do not be mistaken brother! Do not think that I do not know my own son's current abilities. I have always made sure to watch his growth, even if from afar."

Hyugo turned completely to face his brother. "Then knowing his capabilities, you would still rank him lower than Sesshoumaru whose growth I _know_ you have not kept an eye on?"

The Lord of the East sniffed. "I saw something centuries ago, when the Inu No Taisho was still alive… something that Sesshoumaru did. And every time I recall it… it constantly reminds me of the fact that power is something that must be continually pursued if one wants to keep it."

…)…)…..-)-

The Lord of the East looked around the thick forest, wondering which way to go. He was in a dark part of the forests along the Border of the Western Lands, and he was looking for the Lord of the West, InuTaisho. He had gone to the Western Castle at first, but had been told that their Lordship had left to this part of the land. He had been told to mask his presence if he chose to go seek the Lord of the West instead of waiting for him at the castle until he returned. So now, his presence masked, Akuma stood surrounded by trees trying to find a clue as to which direction the Western Lord might be in for he too had his presence masked.

He was about to head to his left when he heard a deafening crash in the opposite direction. He set off immediately towards the source of the sound. As he cleared a group of tall standing trees he spotted the regal form of the Lord of the West. Even though his own presence was completely masked, for some reason he thought that the Lord of the West knew he was there. Even when showing only his back, InuTaisho had a commanding and superior presence. He was completely calm and relaxed, but he showed no openings whatsoever for someone to execute an attack. Such incredible presence had he; The mighty Lord of the West, father of Sesshoumaru.

As he slowly approached the royal form of the Western Lord and where he stood, he head more deafening crashes somewhere from much further ahead. The mighty Inu Youkai did not speak a word to him, so Akuma followed his gaze. And what he saw, surprised him enough that his lips parted ever so slightly in shock.

They were witnessing a battle, one that had been going on for some time… if the damage to the surroundings and the haggard looking appearances of the combatants were any indication. On one side stood a giant boar demon, with four arms -the bottom left grasping a giant battle axe, and on the other, a young Sesshoumaru, completely weaponless!

From the strength of the Youki the boar demon was emanating one could easily tell that it was quite powerful, certainly not something a young pup, even if he be the son of the Inu No Taisho, should go up against, especially with no weapon of any kind! The boar demon possessed limbs that could extend very far, but what was perhaps it's greatest asset was the apparently incredibly hard armor that coated it's body. But it did have blood smeared on its body so Sesshoumaru must have been able to deal it damage somehow.

Almost as if having read his mind, the Lord of the West spoke for the first time, "That is not the Youkai's blood. It's Sesshoumaru's."

But then that meant that-

"Sesshoumaru has not be able to draw blood even once."

Akuma had to marvel at how calm the Lord of the West was considering how his son was more than likely in danger of being killed! But no one, not even him, questioned the Lord of the West on his own lands, especially about his personal affairs that included his son.

Turning back to the bleak scene he witnessed Sesshoumaru launch several attacks with his claws laced with poison and Youki to no effect. He was certainly slowing down the demon but could not penetrate the thick armor, all the while he himself was taking damage from arms that were like clubs of steel.

"Sesshoumaru does not know you are here."

"He does not." The Lord of the West agreed. "And I would like for it to stay that way."

Akuma understood now why masking his presence had been important. "Why is Sesshoumaru battling that Youkai?"

"Hmph! I do not know," the Lord of the West replied. "That boy does things himself, for his own reasons. Apparently not even I am privy to them."

"He could die…" Akuma stated, somewhat unemotionally.

"He could," the Lord of the West agreed with no change in tone.

"You will not intercede in any case…?" Akuma asked, though he was somewhat sure of the answer to that.

"This is not my battle to interfere. It is of his choosing, win or lose, life or death." The Lord of the West stood firm and immovable on that.

Akuma could not tell at all whether the Lord of the West was worried or not. He was completely devoid of any emotion. Truly, a Tai Youkai that was very hard to read, a trait Sesshoumaru was already in the process of mastering.

Sometime later Sesshoumaru still had not made any progress, and he was getting battered more and more in his attempts to get in close and land a strike, as fast as he was. Akuma saw then that every time the limbs of the demon stretched out to hit Sesshoumaru, the armor around its chest seemed to thin a little. He realized that that was a possible weak spot but it was almost instantly recovered the moment its limb missed its target dispelling into a almost liquid like state and sending the armor back to cover it's chest. If Sesshoumaru were to push himself to the limits and put on a sudden, well timed burst of speed, he should be able to pierce its' chest before it could recover from its attack, but that meant dodging the attack perfectly too while coming in towards it. A very risky move. But then again, it seemed that the boar was not using its full power. Another method, perhaps the only viable option, was the suicide method. Sesshoumaru would need to accept the attack head on without defending and in that brief amount of time when the boar would be caught off guard by that action, he needs to attack -providing of course he was still physically able to.

Back on the battlefield, after another failed attack that only left a scratch on the boar demons armor, Sesshoumaru placed himself out of the demons reach and stood still. Akuma, with all his experience, could tell, something was changing. Something was about to happen. It was similar to the feeling he had when he had fought alongside the Lord of the West. One could only be so lucky to bear witness to the events when such a change came about the ruling Inu Youkai of the West.

The boar demon was laughing, his victory clearly in sight for him.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was still and devoid of any emotion. For the first time, since he had started watching this battle, he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes under his bangs. They were a solid, hard, cold, gold. Even with so much damage sustained, his face showed no sign of pain, weariness, or fear. Some of his blood dripped down his arm and trailed down his fingers before dripping off his claws. He flicked it away.

And then Akuma saw, a smile, an absolutely malevolent smile, so small, almost indistinguishable from his usual stoicness, spread across his lips. Next to him, the eyes of the Lord of the West narrowed in disapproval.

Akuma could not begin to fathom what was taking place. He could not take his eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

The boar demon seemed to recognize the change too and suddenly seemed a little worried.

With little warning, Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the boar demon at a normal pace. Just walk. He just walked, as if going somewhere, and not heading to face an enemy that had battered him thoroughly!

"What is he-" Akuma stopped mid question, realizing that by the look on the Western Lord's face he knew exactly what was going on, but he wasn't about to explain.

But he was surprised when the Lord spoke on his own. "What do you think Sesshoumaru has to gain by challenging a foe such as this?"

Akuma thought back on all that he had seen. And then it came to him. "Speed!"

The lord of the West smiled, knowingly. "I'm not surprised. That is the conclusion a trained mind would come to. However, it is not that!"

Akuma was surprised. Not that!? Then what!?

"Right now," the Western Lord's demeanor became serious again, disapproval clearly sounding in his tone . "That boy is toying with his enemy."

WHAT!? Sesshoumaru is!? Sesshoumaru is toying with the boar demon, and not the other way around!? Impossible!

But as he watched, Akuma came to realize the truth of the Western Lord's words.

Sesshoumaru's steady pace brought him well into the range of the now pride damaged and enraged boar demon. "Arrogant FOOL, DIE!" It roared, unleashing a barrage of attacks.

Sesshoumaru didn't even blink as the club like limbs speared towards him. He avoided them all in the narrowest of margins with the most minimal of movements. To the untrained eyes it seemed as though Sesshoumaru was simply steadily walking through all the attacking limbs.

Blinded by rage and a damaged pride, the boar demon pulled back and charged its right arm, completely solidifying it with the armor, leaving it's chest very vulnerable, and then unleashed it with incredible swiftness.

That's it, Akuma thought! The moment Sesshoumaru was waiting for! All he had to do now was meet that massive attack head on, and then hopefully be able to move forward and pierce the Youkai's chest. If Sesshoumaru wanted victory, then this was the sacrifice he had to make. It however, was easier said than done.

-)

-And the Lord of the East didn't realize that several hundred years later his own son would use it against his uncle in his determination to get his uncle to teach him the 'Claw of Light'.-

(-

"This will surprise you," the Lord of the West commented off handedly.

Akuma did not have time to question the Lord of the West for the attack was almost upon Sesshoumaru.

Then that feeling he was used to having in the presence of the Lord of the West enveloped him…

When the club was just about to ram into Sesshoumaru, while Akuma expected him to accept the attack, the demon prince instead made a small jump into the air, raised his fist and slammed it down from above into the armored limb.

The air exploded, sending out a circular wave of high pressure air that reached them and blew past them, strong enough to make the strong trees behind them groan and waiver.

The boar's limb crashed into the earth creating a crater and sending dirt hurtling into the air. He knew what was coming next. He only hoped he could make it in time. Before the dust even settled he began reinforcing his chest. The demon with the silver hair would burst through any moment now intent on piercing him through the chest!

But through the dust, a single golden eye became visible. From that one eye, somehow, he could tell that the demon was smiling. He pushed himself to the limit trying to re-armor his chest as quickly as he could.

This was his chance, Akuma thought. Sesshoumaru would burst forward now…

But.

But, he didn't.

He did not move!

The dust settled completely, but Sesshoumaru remained where he was.

He had not taken advantage of the opening in the enemy's defense. What an opportunity lost! How could Sesshoumaru commit such a mistake!?

But then something occurred to him as strange. The knowing look on the Lord of the West had not changed! He had expected this!? HOW!?

The boar demon had completely reinforced his chest now! It roared in laughter. The silver haired demon had lost his only chance! Now the small demon would attack like before, and as soon as his attempts failed, he would pulverize him with its limbs.

Sesshoumaru burst forward then, and stood a mere two feet away from the boar.

"He is going to get killed!" Akuma said, alarmed somewhat. He would not realize till much later that the actions of the Prince of the West had led him to lose control of his emotions at that moment. "His attacks are useless against that demon!"

The only reaction from the Lord of the West was a sigh with something akin to annoyance, at Sesshoumaru.

Akuma's eyes snapped back to Sesshoumaru as he was about to attack again, obviously fruitlessly.

Sesshoumaru bent slightly at his knees and then leapt up towards the demon towering over him. He pulled his right arm back, the familiar green glow surrounding it, indicating his poison being released and his Youki surging through it. The boar demons smiled widened. This attack was useless, just as all the others were.

Akuma's eyes focused on Sesshoumaru's flat palm, claws pointed out, as it speared towards the fully reinforced boars' chest.

Sesshoumaru's spear like palm slammed into the chest of the demon with tremendous force! The armor was not penetrated! The boar demon pulled back its third limb that carried the giant axe ready to slice the little demon clean in half. But something happened that froze his arm behind him, mid swing. The pressure on his chest increased. Sesshoumaru's Youki exploded in a burst of blue. His right arm was covered in it. And then all at once, in the blink of an eye it gathered into his palm that was trying to spear into the boar's chest! Another vibrant explosion occurred.

Akuma watched with eyes that never blinked.

Sesshoumaru's cold gold melted into a hot wildness, like raging lava. His hear spread out around him in silvery tendrils that seemed to glint like sharp swords. A very low, almost inaudible growl emanated from the throat of the Prince of the West. Slowly the armor began to bend inwards from the force and then small cracks began to appear. The boar demon remained frozen, unable to move. He could feel heat welling up in his chest. And then Sesshoumaru plunged his arm forward with his shoulder. It seemed as though it hadn't been more than a few moments since he his palm had first made contact with the boar's chest. Time seemed to have stop. And then with great force, time suddenly seemed to move again at normal pace and then suddenly increase.

-Blue Youki speared through the armor and into the flesh of the boar!

-The air that had been cut through by Sesshoumaru's spearing palm, creating a vacuum, slammed into the open chest of the boar, ripping into its insides and organs!

-The armor gave way completely and started to actually crumble under the pressure and the intensity of the blue Youki!

-The boar demon could not even scream its scream of death…

The boar demon was sliced clean in half! The two halves of the body came apart and began to disintegrate form the Youki blazing through and the cutting wind it carried with it! The earth behind where the demon had stood, parted as if pummeled by an invisible clawed palm and a long gash ripped through it, travelling several meters away -all from the force of the impact and the energy behind it. Earth, rock, dust, leaves, shrubs, small trees, everything that could not withstand the tremendous pressure created were ripped up and hurtled through the air.

That had been power. But not just power, Akuma realized. It had been 'precision power'. What an incredible move! Simply astounding! All this time, Sesshoumaru had been trying to perfect this. Every time that he had thought the Prince was attacking in vain, he had been perfecting this skill, the skill to pierce, crush, and breakthrough, all in one motion to completely annihilate an enemy. And he had needed a demon with a touch armor to be able to take the constant attacks till he could perfect it. Ordinary demons would die easily without tough armor and he might have needed several till he was able to perfect the skill.

"He did not come here seeking to gain more speed," the Lord of the West said knowingly. "He came here to achieve that. And that demon was the perfect answer, the perfect tool for Sesshoumaru to use to perfect his skills."

"I see," Akuma replied, composed.

Akuma understood something about Sesshoumaru that day, somewhat. For one he was not the type to believe in sacrificing oneself simply in order to gain an advantage over an enemy, and also, more importantly, he was the type that could not be stopped when his mind was made up. He had come here to perfect a new skill even at the risk of his life. For no other reason had he battled that demon.

"He does not listen to my teachings," The Lord of the West said, somewhat disappointed. "He does things his own way. But he achieves results, putting himself in situations that seem impossible for him to come out alive, with confidence, and that is why I will not stop him. However," and here the tone of the Western Lord became serious, "He cares not who or what he destroys in order to get his way. _That_ I must change, somehow…"

Akuma's gaze fell upon the Prince of the West again.

The Prince seemed satisfied. He had grown stronger. He was still no match for a demon of the level of his father or himself, or any other DaiYoukai , but he was definitely stronger than most older demons out there.

The steps he would go to, in order to become stronger, it was near unbelievable…

Sesshoumaru, -what a terrifying existence he was…

Sesshoumaru, -what a terrifying being he _would become_…

He did not know what drove Sesshoumaru the way it did. For a young prince, Sesshoumaru was progressing much farther than the other royal children of the four great lands. It was as if he was pulled by something to follow the path that he seemed set on taking. As a father, he felt proud of his own children, and his first born was his pride and heir. But he was no match for this Sesshoumaru even if they were of similar age. In truth, he doubted if Sesshoumaru could be defeated if all the firstborn children of the three lands combined their powers together. At such a young age, only Sesshoumaru seemed this intent on seeking power and becoming stronger.

He could only hope, that Sesshoumaru would grow up to be a ruler as wise and as fair as his father was, the great Inu No Taisho.

"Let us leave," the Lord of the West turned and began walking away. "I do not want the pup to know we were here."

Akuma had one last look at Sesshoumaru before turning and following the Lord of the West, what he had witnessed becoming something he could never forget.

-(-

Golden eyes turned sharply towards a cliff face far to the left. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Father…"

…(…(…-)-

Hyugo looked as though he did not know how to respond to the story he had just heard.

"That was Sesshoumaru centuries ago. Who can even imagine what he has done since then. What extents he was gone to in order to make himself stronger!" Akuma turned to face his brother. "Now tell me, do you think Urufu, as he is now, can stand up to something like that? Urufu has heart, and a desire for revenge, but he lacks the conviction to become stronger for himself instead of for other reasons. Compared to that, Sesshoumaru, walks that path every day. He seeks to be stronger for no one but himself, thus he won't stop until he feels it's enough, which I personally think might never happen -which is sad in its own way. But, _that_ is the difference between them that sets their prowess apart."

That said, the Lord of the East turned and began walking away.

"I still believe!"

He heard Hyugo say from behind him, making him stop.

"I still believe, Urufu can beat him if he keep going like this. He is your son, and he is much stronger than you or I think. I believe he can do it… beat that monster of a Sesshoumaru!"

"For his sake, I hope you are right, brother…"

_'I hope you are right.'_

-)-

Kikyo moistened her lips with some water as she stood under a tree. It was dusk, and they had stopped for the night. According to what Gorokai said they would reach their destination sometime tomorrow afternoon. They had flown for much of the trip so they had saved a lot of time. Everyone was sitting around the small fire that Jaken was trying to set up, everyone except for Sesshoumaru. Looking around for him, she saw him in the distance, looking over the land under the setting sun. He was bathed in a soft golden hue. She could not see his face for his back was to her, but he looked so peaceful like this and so eat ease. He looked one with the beautiful world around him, as if it accepted him as part of it.

She didn't realize that a smile had crept onto her lips.

But then suddenly something made her chest feel heavy. A bad feeling wormed its way into her consciousness. Her eyes snapped up to Sesshoumaru. He was still there, standing peacefully. But then, what was that awful feeling she had just had. It was like a premonition of things to come. Something bad. Something very bad. '_Sesshoumaru…?_' Was something going to happen to him…?

-(-

Through a parted bush, big, round eyes, watched a little girl with her hair tied up in a knot dance around a fire. A small green demon was trying to stop her, but what interested the owner of these eyes was the little girl. She looked like a lot of fun to play with. But there was a big demon with two heads nearby that scared it.

Small arms covered in white fur,

Chubby fingers and a pair of big white ears,

A small tail that moved restlessly…

No bigger than the green demon chasing the girl

What was this little koala like creature…?


	70. Nightmares of the Night

**Author's Corner**

Hello all. Extremely sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter. As always will try to update as soon as i finish another chapter.

Thank you to everyone for all their support.

p.s. - Azure Neko: thank you and you r right about the overuse of exclamation marks. Didn't realize i was doing that till i went back and re-read it a week later. I apologize to everyone for that lame mistake. i'll edit that chapter when i get a chance.

Thanks again and...

Enjoy all.

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 61 : Nightmares of the Night**

-:-

Gentle winds blew across green meadows that skirted the edge of the forest. A warm summer day, the sun cast forth drowning rays before it would disappear over the horizon decorated with jagged mountain peaks that glowed a near blood red under its evening light. The outline of a crescent moon could be seen through the gaps in between wandering clouds, its glow still too weak under the power of the sun. Summer scents drifted in the air pronouncing the essence of all living things that lived on these lands, and one of those many, was a little creature sporting fluffy white fur that coated its entire body and tail, leaving only it's smooth, pudgy, little, black face with big round eyes visible to the outside world. And said eyes, were currently staring into another pair of eyes, no more than a breaths distance away from it.

Rin, the human child with a protector like no other, was easily frightened by things that were scary, but she also had the uncanny ability to sometimes see beyond what other people were capable of, a gift that she had yet to fully realize or understand. But it was this ability that prevented her from clambering away from the strange creature; which she had just 'caught' or rather 'ambushed' after seeing the bushes move in a peculiar manner, watching her. Instead of calling on Jaken, she stood where she was, bent over and staring back at the creature that stared back at her with wide and surprised eyes. It was obvious it hadn't expected to be caught.

The little creature, which by now Rin had pronounced a 'bear', was even more surprised when two large green heads appeared from behind the human and curved around her before closing in on it.

Rin quickly put her hands on the heads of Ah-Un when she saw that their curiosity was scaring the little bear.

Both Ah and Un stopped, but kept their curious eyes on the little ball of fur.

"Don't be afraid, Ah-Un won't hurt you," Rin assured confidently, slowly reaching out one of her hands for the bear to acknowledge.

The bear was hesitant, seeing as how the two green heads would not back away, but it seemed they were not about to harm him and what's more, the girl that had roused his curiosity was extending her hand to him. Slowly but surely he reached forth and grasped two of the girls fingers with his palm. The smiled that spread on the human eased his worries, and, throwing caution to the wind, he jumped into the arms of the girl.

Ah snorted in surprise but Un kept its watchful eyes on the bear.

It wasn't much later before the quiet little camp was abounding with laughter and screeches when Jaken found Rin playing with the strange 'bear' and started chasing them so that he could separate them before Sesshoumaru found out.

-)-

The dark cave resounded with echoing snickers as a thin figure stood over a large boiling pot of green liquid. Tendrils of manifested evil coiled and curled around the shadowed outline. What were once rich flowing robes were now tattered and blemished with dirt, exposing the grey flesh beneath it in some places. The figure stared intently at the surface of the liquid, scorn and hatred emanating through every pore of his body. Finally a vile and corrupt smile dripped down onto his face.

"Revenge, will finally be mine," a coarse, raspy, voice declared.

And the figure disappeared deeper into the shadows of his cave, leaving behind the pot with a fading image on its surface; a blurry image of a Silver haired being.

-(-

Sesshoumaru, a proud and intelligent Youkai, known for his ability to judge beings quite accurately, stared down at the Miko with annoyed and slightly confused eyes. He had been quite sure that the Miko, like him, was someone who assessed a situation based on facts and insight, and at worse, proper educated guesses, but never, NEVER, based on emotions or, '_feelings_'! The thought of the mere word made him want to snort in disgust. How could someone possibly make decisions or conclusions based on inexplicable and almost absurd '_feelings_'. He had no doubt that the Miko, like all humans had gut instincts that she may choose to trust, but he has never and would never put much faith in a human's instincts, or a Hanyou's for that matter. He had thought he could expect the Miko to be rational, but with what she was saying now, it was quite obvious that it had been a mistake for him to think so. And yes, here she went again…

"Just listen to what I am saying Sesshoumaru," Kikyo stared defiantly at him, angry that he seemed to not think much of what she had to say, much less even consider listening to it.

…Didn't she understand that he really did not want to hear this? He had absolutely no desire to argue with her about her silly proclamations. He had more important things to do, and Gorokai was still waiting for him so that they could go ahead of the group and do some investigating. The only reason, and the "ONLY" reason he was putting up with this was because of the large serpent, made purely of purification power, coiling around them, sending sparks off whose timing matched perfectly with the Miko's subtle spikes of anger. Now, based on the situation one might assume that he was actually trapped there, or that he was afraid of the Miko's powers and that that was why he stood still listening to her go on and on. Well, if one did assume that, then one would be wrong, very wrong, and would most likely have his head separated from the rest of his body for having had such a preposterous thought. Now the only reason he did not simply crush her serpent, and floor the Miko along with it, by unleashing his Youki, was because he was interested in how well the Miko seemed to be controlling the aura of the serpent and her power. Though the serpent was only about two feet or so away from him in a circle, it's power was held within the confines of the physical body the Miko had envisioned and projected it with. If this was not the case, his Youki would be thrumming with animosity towards the presence of purification powers in its near vicinity.

The Miko's control truly seemed to be getting better and better. Perhaps that little 'incident' with the Prince of the South had something to do with her now improved control. Somehow he could tell though that she was holding back, but even in doing so, to project a physical body with such definitive structure and presence was quite impressive, not that he would ever tell her that. For now he would let the Miko work on her control and progress at her own pace, but eventually, if she continued to hold back; fear her power, then he might have to do something drastic to push her out of the confines she's put herself in. For someone to fear their own power was indicative of a weak mind, and was simply unacceptable as far as he was concerned. A beings power is his, or hers, to control, and not the other way around; letting their powers control their actions and thoughts.

Then again, and he took a quick glance at the sword at his side as he thought this, he was sometimes put in a position where it looked like his power, his sword, made the decisions for him. And that maybe true, in a way, but he had no 'fear' of the sword his father had left him. It was his to command, though he took its '_advise_' sometimes, and if it ever happened that his sword tried to dictate his potential or where his destiny lie, he would break the sword himself and grind it to dust till there was nothing left.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly when Tenseiga pulsed unnoticeably within its sheath in response to his thoughts of grinding it to dust. Hmph, the sword and the woman before him were both just plain annoying sometimes, but it felt good knowing that he could crush either one if he felt like it -not that he would, unnecessarily and without reason of course. His smirk widened within his mind.

…(…

Kikyo stared at Sesshoumaru, her anger rising by the second. Though Sesshoumaru's eyes were focused on her, she could tell, she _just knew,_ that he wasn't paying any heed to what she was saying. She was absolutely certain that his mind was on other things. If she had asked him to repeat what she had just said, he would do that without any problems -that is if he cared to oblige her with her request, but that did not mean he was actually _listening_ to what she was saying. Anyone else might think he was paying perfect attention to her words, but she somehow knew he wasn't. Ohh, how he frustrated her! Damn dog was just plain stubborn and arrogant. She wished she could smack him upside the head, with a bolt of purification power, but that was a little extreme considering the resulting painful repercussions to herself of such an action on her part. It was time to use her trump card, and whether it worked or not, either way, he was not going to be too pleased, she was sure.

…)…

Sesshoumaru lifted an elegant eyebrow when the human wench, as she so often chooses to do without any fear of him -_'Accursed woman'_-, placed her palms flat against his chest and moved in close enough that he could feel her breath subtly wrap around his neck. Keh!

"This is for Rin as well," Kikyo said, her seriousness showing in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes.

Why was she pulling Rin into this? He could tell right now that he wasn't going to like hearing what was to come from her mouth.

…(…

Kikyo smiled inwardly. The narrowing of his eyes told her she had her cat, or rather 'dog' as it maybe in this case, in the bag. For someone who poses as an image of a heartless and cold warrior, did he not realize he could be brought down by just one little girl? Ah, Sesshoumaru, there is much that he had yet to learn and feel, things that only a human, and NOT a demon, could teach him.

…)…

"I can't help but have this feeling that something bad is going to happen to you," the human said unwaveringly with conviction. "Now you might not put much thought into my words for yourself, but you must for the sake of Rin. What do you think will happen to Rin if something were to happen to you? You and I both know you won't let any harm befall her, for whatever reason that you might say that is, but to do that you have to be careful of yourself. More than anyone I know that my words don't make much sense, and that it is foolish to give into foreboding feelings with nothing to base them upon, however, I just can't shake the uneasiness of something, something bad, happening to you. I don't know how or why, but you have to take extra precautions! You must!"

The Miko was right about one thing; she was making absolutely no sense. Even she herself agreed that she didn't make sense, and yet she wanted him to take words seriously, and be cautious? The most he could do was connect her uneasy feelings with concern for Rin and her safety, and perhaps some human connection between the two of them alerted her to the possibility of some ill fate befalling Rin… in his absence. And as far as him taking precautions, well, he would do as he always had. His methods had not failed him greatly till now, and in the instances that it had, such as when he had lost him arm to Inuyasha and Tessaiga, he had overcome it, and that process would not change regardless of the circumstances that may arise.

"Understand this Miko, and understand it well; I do not retreat from the fear of the unknown. To fear the unknown is to fear the future, and I could not possibly fear that which I choose to conquer. I will be as I always have."

He turned away from her and faced away from dull yellow horizon with the setting sun. Slowly winds gathered under his feet before lifting him off the ground and carrying him out of reach of the encircling serpent whose mistress did not allow it to follow.

He turned his head downwards and to the side, his piercing golden eye seizing the Miko in its powerful gaze. "In regards to your irrational uneasiness, at most, I will keep my senses on a sharper alert. That is all."

Blue Youki phased into existence around the floating Tai-Youkai before shielding him from the eyes of the earth, and blazing off with him towards the approaching night and the dangers that may lay ahead.

…(…

Kikyo sighed, but she was satisfied that he had said he would keep his senses on a sharper alert. She had actually expected him to completely disregard her. This was more than she could have hoped for.

As she turned to her left towards the setting sun, and then turned again to head back in the direction of the camp, dissipating her serpent into the air as she did so, she wondered just how much of her worry was for Sesshoumaru because of Rin, and worry for Sesshoumaru because he was… Sesshoumaru… And was there a difference between the two…?

-)-

Gorokai stared into the darkness of the forest that surrounded him, wishing that it would shine some light of what was happening in this dreaded forest. He glanced back at the troops that were gathered near a camp fire in a clearing that they had created for themselves. If they were uneasy, they showed no signs of it. But he was sure some of them were second guessing their presence in what could be described as a 'haunted' forest. They fellow dead soldiers had literally been slaughtered by the night itself before their very eyes. However even amidst some of their second guessing, he could sense a thirst for vengeance coloring their auras. They sought to take revenge on behalf of their comrades who had been felled by cowardly beings that hid in the night. They would not let this go easily. If only he could provide them with a means to get their hand on their prey, and prevent its escape, then he would have done justice as being their commanding officer.

His thoughts were halted when a streaking blue ball circled above them before settling down next to him.

Sesshoumaru was here.

The soldiers were instantly at attention. Though they had been told that their Lord Sesshoumaru would be coming personally, the change in their demeanor was different now, and instantaneous, when he actually appeared before their eyes for them to see. He could see bloody thirsty grins starting to form on their faces. With their supreme commander here, they foresaw the spilling of blood, and the scattering of their enemies' remains over this eerie forest.

Sesshoumaru was indeed a frightening being. His mere presence alone had shifted the mood of his soldiers, something that he had been trying to better throughout this campaign after the first one sided slaughtering they had been exposed to. This was why he respected and served under Sesshoumaru. He was a being that could be so absolutely terrifying when bathed in the blood of his enemies of war, that his soldiers had no fear to spare for their enemies.

As his father had told him once when he was young while serving the Inu No Taisho, a true leader was not only strong and powerful, but must also possess the ability to transform a mere band of Youkai dressed in battle gear into incarnations of true, fierce, warriors, unafraid of death or failure, -that is what conquers empires and raises legends.

"This is near the scene of the last attack?"

"Yes," Gorokai replied in answer to Sesshoumaru's question. "It's just up ahead, beyond those trees."

Sesshoumaru walked in the direction he had pointed out. From his demeanor Gorokai could tell that Sesshoumaru was serious.

If the scarred scene of the battlefield, painted here and there with dark red patches of dried blood that still had not fully seeped into the ground or been erased by nature, with scattered pieces of log from trees that had been decimated during the battle, gave Sesshoumaru an idea of what had happened or how intense it had been, he showed not a hint of it. But it must have been obvious to anyone, with the small area covered and the amount of damage done, that this was no ordinary battle.

"The corpses?" Sesshoumaru asked, lifting his nose a little higher to take in all the scents.

"Our Soldiers, or what was left of them, we buried," Gorokai replied. "The corpses of those 'things' just turned into dust."

"These 'things', they had no scent?"

"No, nothing that we could track them with."

The steady breeze blew across them, taking with them the leaves that had abandoned their homes atop the thick trees. Creatures moved about silently in the woods, staying out of the patches of moonlight that filtered through the once thick green roof that was not all but black when one looked at them from below. The silence was interrupted by a few birds darting up through the thickness of the forest, followed by a few screeches from small animals that ran along tree branches, heading deeper into the forest.

"There are some pretty strange birds and reptiles in this part of the woods," Gorokai commented off handedly. "There's even a large number of white monkeys that look like bears, or maybe bears that act like monkeys. Either way, they are pretty cute and there's a lot of them, I bet Rin Chan would love them."

"She has enough pets," came the stern even voice of Sesshoumaru.

Gorokai wondered if Sesshoumaru saw Jaken as one of Rin's pets as well.

Sesshoumaru moved towards the center of the rough clearing, taking in the craters formed in the ground to calculate how much power those 'things' were capable of generating in terms of physical force. Most of the craters were barren but a few had dried blood staining almost their entire surface area, meaning that some of the soldiers had got caught and been crushed there. It seemed the armor the soldiers had on was not match for the strength of those 'things'.

"Dammit!" Gorokai cursed, frustration painting his usually reserved and calm poise as his eyes saw again the ends of some of his soldiers. "If only there was a way to know when they were coming! At least we wouldn't be caught off guard!"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said, scanning the tops of the nearby trees.

His attention was diverted though when the wind died down, so much so that his bangs stopped moving atop his forehead. But only a few feet away, a blade of grass that had escaped unscathed from the battle that had taken place here, danced in the wind.

"Sesshoumaru Sama?" Gorokai paused mid step when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes fixated on what was a single blade of grass. "What's wro-"

When Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to the side, to look in the direction that his back was facing, he knew something was up. He couldn't begin to fathom what, when the sound of a tree splintering made him turn around.

A giant piece of what was once a fully intact tree was now hurtling towards him, and as he dove to a side, from the corner of his eyes he saw a very familiar, and very frightening muzzle closing in on him.

A chilling roar echoed through the forest. Gorokai winced at the proximity of the roar, and tried his best to maneuver out of the way of what he knew had to be coming even though he could not see it, he was not fast or prepared enough.

Silver flashed before him, the tell tale signs of the claws those 'things' possessed and then he felt the impact of a giant swing straight into his abdomen.

He was launched flat like a pebble clear across the clearing, flying past Sesshoumaru so fast that it ruffled Sesshoumaru's hair and clothes.

The last thing he saw, before he went sailing into the darkness of the forest, was Sesshoumaru leaping up away from the swing of one of those things. But what made his eyes go wide in disbelief… was that another creature had appeared behind Sesshoumaru in the air, and Sesshoumaru was heading straight towards it with his back to it… about to be ripped to shreds…!

Those things, he realized, had developed even more speed and agility!

DAMMIT! Sesshoumaru…!

…and he lost sight of the clearing, but his eyes were exposed to another horror, of clawed arms driving down towards him… 


	71. General Gorokai

**Author's Corner**

Hey folks. Thanks again for your patience. Here's the next chapter. And as always thank you for your Continued support and enthusiasm for this Story.

**

* * *

**

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 62 : General Gorokai**

_(Prelude_**-:-:-**_**T**__he __**M**__ysterious __**F**__igure __**I**__n __**T**__he __**H**__eavens)_

-:-

General Gorokai was no weakling! But at the moment, he felt like one. One moment he had been investigating the last scene of battle with Lord Sesshoumaru and the next; he was hurtling through the air, knocked clear off his feat. And now another of his foes was almost upon him, intent on finishing him off right then and there, if the intensity with which the 'thing' was boring down on him, was any indication. Lord Sesshoumaru was probably disappointed with his poor showing by now. Dammit!

But, back to things at hand…

When the thing's claws were a mere breaths distance away from him, Gorokai swiveled in the air and slapped one palm against the ground, putting his wait on it, before pushing backwards, hard! He sprang backwards, avoiding the clawed arm that missed him and dug into the earth, creating a scarred crater and sending billowing clouds of dust up into the air. Regaining a vertical position in the air as he sailed backwards, he could guess what was going to happen next, and his intuition proved right. The thing flew out of the cloud of dust, already in motion for another strike, and one of its companions that had dashed ahead when he had been airborne initially, came at him from behind.

Holding down a sigh of annoyance, Gorokai tucked his knees against his chest, going into a half roll, half backward somersault, decreasing the time he needed for his feet to touch the ground. He landed on all fours in between the two approaching 'things', with the dexterity of a heavy cat. If one had been able to see under his billowing garment then they would have seen the muscles of his legs flex and coil up tightly, creating immense pressure in them, ready to be released in a burst of speed and power.

And speed was what he needed, for the 'things' were once again much too close for his liking. The ground cracked beneath the General's feet and palms when he released the pressure built up in his muscles. He launched himself off the ground and into the air with such ferocious speed that the wind screamed in agony. The things converged below him, their swings missing him and cutting through the column of dust he had left trailing into the sky. Their roar of anger and outrage was music to his hears; well not really. The roar was very unnatural and made his sensitive ears quite aside from the momentary gap he had put in between them, he was still not better off than he had been a few moments ago. Sailing through the air, his eyes swept the forest below him and picked up the presence of several more creatures darting towards where they expected him to land.

Shit!

-)-

The creatures' mouths drooled as it looked as though their silver haired prey was within their grasp, trapped between them in the air and having no idea about what was coming from behind him.

It was surprising thus, when the creature who Sesshoumaru had been sailing towards with his back to it, slashed nothing but air. The silver body that had been sailing towards it had suddenly disappeared above its line of vision. It was not long however before its senses located his presence, not so pleasantly, when a thunderous force landed on the back of its' head, shocking its' system and turning it into nothing more than dead weight, sending it crashing head first into the earth.

The other creature had seen exactly what had happened, as the silver haired prey had flipped over its companions' head and kicked it on the way, launching his companion into the earth, and himself further up into the sky. What's more, their prey seemed totally unfazed, the way his golden eyes looked down upon them as though they were nothing more than mere insects.

Crouching low, the creature roared in rage, waiting for the silver haired prey's descent so that it could meet it half way and then kill it. Even with its eyes focused on its' prey it could tell that more of its' brethren had emerged out of the woods and into the clearing.

When their prey came down, there would be more than one of its kind to meet it.

-/\-

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed derisively when he sensed the killing aura's these creatures manage to emanate, as more and more of them gathered in the clearing below him. He could tell they were waiting for his descent to attack. The creatures certainly possessed primitive intelligence for them to dare direct a killing aura towards him instead of an aura of fear. Could they not sense the power in his aura? The strong had to bow before the stronger, it was a rule of Youkai nature amongst lower level Youkai, even if these things had seemingly enough strength and power to elevate themselves from that category of ranking. No matter, he would soon show them their place.

But with this view he would first take the opportunity to study them and gain as much information as possible. And then, then he would kill them all. The plan was simple and effective. However his annoyance grew when he found that he could not uncover much about the creatures except perhaps an understanding of their body structure and through that, their battle prowess. When he realized that there really was not much else that he could gain from studying them, he let himself fall back towards the earth. When the creatures growled in anticipation and their red eyes glimmered with anticipation, Sesshoumaru made a mental note to deal death to them in as painful a way as possible.

He did not have to wait long before the first creature attacked him, launching itself towards the sky aiming to claw at his side.

Sesshoumaru's palm glowed green, signaling the activation and accumulation of the toxic, highly corrosive poison he was able to produce. He waited for the last possible moment before turning towards and diving forward, right into the approaching creature. Ducking under its wide swing, he speared the creature in the chest with his palm, sharp clawed fingers pointing straight like a blade.

-\/-

The creatures below watched as one of their kind was stabbed right through, creating a large gaping hole in its body, before falling dead to the ground. The poison was still eating away at what flesh it touched …leaving in the end a carcass with much of the chest and abdomen eaten away.

The silver Youkai dropped down gently a few feet away from the carcass, snapping his fingers to get rid of some of the blood of their now dead companion. Unfeeling golden eyes that looked down on them with not a shred of emotion fuelled their rage as they converged towards him all at once. Their prey just stood there, waiting for them to come…

-(-

Kikyo was engrossed in her meditation, something she had decided to start to gain a better understanding of her powers, when something tickled the edge of her senses. She could feel something, something dark and vile, and so barely detectable that she couldn't be sure if she was really feeling something or not. When her powers thrummed however, becoming more concentrated somehow all of their own, she realized there really was something approaching them. And it was approaching fast. Kikyo's eyes snapped open to reveal the sharp blue beneath them, and she was on her feet in an instant.

"Jaken, get Rin onto Ah-Un."

Jaken, who had been trying forever to separate the white bear from Rin turned around to argue with the human Miko, but once he saw her stern face and sharp eyes, he decided to obey, sensing the Miko had to have a good reason for her words. Rin did not hesitate to follow Jaken onto Ah-Un, pulling the little bear with her.

Ah-Un had no clue as to why the little camp was suddenly tense, but when they set their eyes upon the Miko and felt her flaring aura, they rose to their feet. Something was bothering the human woman, and whatever it was, it wasn't good. But try as they might, they could sense nothing.

By Ah-Un's reaction, or rather the lack of reaction, Kikyo understood that the approaching presence could conceal itself from Youkai. She wasn't sure if it was all Youkai, or just the ones that were not of a higher class. But either way, if the enemy had the capacity to do that, then they were going to be quite troublesome. The hazy form of a serpent began slowly forming around her when Kikyo sensed the foreign presence stop just outside the boundaries of their encampment, at the edge of the circular clearing.

Without warning, one of the presences she could detect launched itself forward. When the thing broke out of the thickness of the forest her eyes took in the grizzly form of the creature as it barreled down towards her. She was sure this was one of the creatures that had attacked Sesshoumaru's troops based on the description Gorokai had given her. The hazy form of the serpent surrounding Kikyo became clear instantly as a fiery form materialized around her and sped forward to take position before the approaching creature.

Rin held onto the bear tightly while Jaken squawked and held the Staff of Two Heads before him, ready to use it if he had to, hoping inside that the need to do so wouldn't arise. Under their feet Ah-Un rumbled in surprise and warning, preparing itself to fight or take flight with its cargo based on the situation.

When the creature launched itself into the air, the purifying serpent raised its' head towards the creature in the air ready to launch into the sky to meet it.

But as the creature began its descent, a flash of black passed across it, so fast that not a single creature in that camp could fathom as to what it was. It had definitely left an impact though! The creature's eyes became lifeless and its' roar died out in its' throat. It's body began separating in three places on its decent towards the ground. Blood spurted out in all directions as the muscles of the creature were still pumping, unable to comprehend yet that life had already been taken from them.

The creature, in parts, collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess.

Kikyo's eyes hardened in response. It seemed now there was something there with them that even she could not detect! Other than the creatures, who or what else was out there, in this mysterious forest?

-(-

Gorokai weaved and dodged continuously, avoiding the lethal swipes from the creatures trying to shred him to pieces. His hopes to find a way to incapacitate the creatures without killing them, in order to be able to study them, seemed hopeless as the creatures seemed determined to kill or be killed. He had even tried to use a tree bark to smack them hoping to knock them out, but their bodies were built very, very tough. From the constitution of their mass and muscle structure, and the sound and feeling from when they made contact with him, he guessed that a normal sword would not be able to cut all the way through and would more than likely break. It was as if though their hides were made of iron. Only very sharp claws infused with Youki or Youkai swords could deal these things damage as far as cutting them up was concerned. Battering them with trees was obviously not going to work either.

His attention was briefly pulled away when he was able to pick up the sounds another battle. It wasn't Sesshoumaru.

It was his troops. He could not tell who was winning or who was on top. Dammit! He was getting nowhere like this. And though his soldiers might need help, his first duty was to his Lord. Besides, he knew the soldiers who were newly invigorated with the presence of Lord Sesshoumaru would make it through, and if he guessed correctly, would fall towards where Sesshoumaru was. He had to get going!

Enough playing around!

The next creature that dove towards him, expecting him to try to dodge again, had a rude awakening. The General stood in place, feet rooted to the ground, and smacked the claws of the creature away with such unexplained power, that it broke the bones in the arm. Lowering himself towards the ground by bending his knees, he allowed the momentum of the creature to pull it closer towards him till it was almost crouched over him in an uneven stance. A closed fist flew up, hitting the creature below its jaw. There was so much force that the fist broke the creatures' jaw and sent its' head snapping back. It was still not dead.

Leaping back to make a little space between them, Gorokai sent his foot flying towards the creatures upturned head in an side head snap kick. Such force was generated that it sounded like thunder!

The creatures head snapped to the opposite side of the kick, the bones of its neck breaking. The deformed and bloody mass of its skull was hanging only by the flesh it was enclosed in. Its companions stopped where they were and watched in silence as the body of the now dead creature slowly fell on its side…

The creatures faced now not Gorokai, but a high ranking officer in the armies of the West; A General!

The position of "General" in Sesshoumaru's military force especially, was not a term that was easily attainable. In fact, it could not be earned, it had to be rewarded by Sesshoumaru himself. Though they had known each other for a long time, Sesshoumaru had not made Gorokai, General, for that reason. A General was not only someone that those under his or her command feared and respected, but also one who was dependable. Except for the Senior Generals who were serving the West since his father's time, all the Generals he had picked were head strong and had ambitions of their own. He realized this could be dangerous, however he was willing to take that risk in order to have Generals that fought for more just their lands, Generals who had something 'more' driving them to succeed. He certainly expected them to follow his commands to the letter, but there were times when he would not be specific with what he wanted, thus empowering them to make decisions of their own, as long as they were prepared to face the consequences of those choices. But they knew to "NEVER" go against his words, for before he ever appointed a General officially, he would fight them one on one, and engrave into their minds the fact that he was supreme, both in terms of power and position, and especially let their inner Youkai know who was the stronger and the more dominant. They knew that to go against him, would mean a painful death. None of this Generals though seemed to have any such ideas, and instead they seemed very satisfied with what they were given to do, and were also brave enough to suggest and also implement their own ways of doing things with their individual armies.

The political court of the West had been outraged at first with all the new changes to century old methods. But Sesshoumaru had allowed it. As a result they armies had developed individualities making the unique, and in the times that they joined together to face an enemy, entirely unpredictable. Sesshoumaru's way of picking Generals had also seen the first appointment of a Female General which was unheard of in Youkai Military history where the only females in any aspect of the military were those of Royal Lineage. Since then, two more had been appointed, and the entire land had watched in awe and disbelief of what the three female Generals were capable of; their power, their battle strength, their command over their troops, and their beauty.

It was this revolutionary and radical approach to selecting Generals that resulted in Gorokai's appointment as well. He was promoted from a mere soldier to a General overnight! But those that questioned it, and they were many, did not witness nor see the incredible potential and the truly 'incredible' physical power the soldier Gorokai was gifted with. He was frank, humorous, and easy going; not what one might expect to be good attributes of a Military officer, but what Sesshoumaru saw in him surpassed those concerns. What was important was ones' character and ability, and not how he or she appeared to others. Gorokai did have a hard time earning the respect of his peers, but as soon as his battle prowess was witnessed doubts and uneasiness began to ebb away. He was now a fully respected and '_feared'_ General with the position and the _power_ of one.

Gorokai was not surprised by the creatures' reactions towards him and what he had just done. He was used to it. All this time the creatures had probably seen him as an easy target, one that was not the fastest nor the most forward in battle. They probably thought he was the type to run and try to take them out one by one. It's what most of his opponents think. But they were always wrong. If anything, his natural fighting ability style was the opposite of what they assumed. It's just that he always had the habit of letting his opponents attack first while he defended and dodged so that he could getter a better idea of his opponents capabilities. It was not a normal way for a Youkai to battle, but it is what it is. And while others had seen that as a sign of weakness and undependability, only Sesshoumaru Sama had considered his tactics to be strategic. But of course, being strategic doesn't land one the position of 'General' to one of Sesshoumaru's troops. It was power and battle prowess that awarded him that title personally from Sesshoumaru.

What he lacked in speed, Gorokai the General, made up for in strength! Unbelievable strength, that enabled him to amass and unleash large amounts of power through his body to devastating effect.

The creatures witnessed this again when the General ducked under another swipe from one of their companions, made a slight hop onto one of its knees so that he was now level with its head and unleashed a terrifying uppercut. With the general on its knee and holding it down, there was no allowance for recoil. Instead, like a elastic vine pulled to the limit and beyond, the creatures' skull and spinal column were unable to hold onto its body of flesh. With the fist still driving upward, the skull tore through the flesh at the top of its head and flew off into the sky, the spinal column in part still attached to it.

Gorokai expected hesitancy from the remaining creatures, but was not too surprised when they all charged at him again.

He had no choice but to crush each and every one of them, and he was sure his Lord wouldn't expect anything else, and was probably doing the same thing now.

-)-

One who did not know Sesshoumaru well would have expected him to be visibly surprised, when one of the creatures that had been held in his whip of light broke free of it utilizing plain strength. But they would have been surprised, obviously, by the fact that no a shred of surprise showed on the Taiyoukai's face. This did not mean however that the emotion of slight surprise was absent within the other prevalent emotion; annoyance, concealed within his mind. He had been hoping that binding one of the creatures alive instead of having to kill it and see it turn to dust would have been useful in uncovering something about the damned things, but as it seemed, things would not go his way.

Fine then, kill them all he would.

As he drew his sword out, he felt the approach of the battle that his soldiers were engaged in, draw closer to his location. It wasn't long before they broke through the very place that he himself had first entered the clearing. Good, he thought, scanning his troops quickly and noting that though a few were injured, none of them had died.

Wordlessly they spread out behind him with their back towards him. There was a brief pause in the battle when a loud sound like that of a log caught in the rapids shattering against a rock, resounded from the other side of the clearing. The sound was followed by a spiraling body of a blood soaked creature breaking out of the thickets and hurtling flat all the way across to the opposite side, dead.

Two more creatures fell from the sky, landing hard on the ground, followed by General Gorokai landing with one foot on each of their chests, which he followed with two punches straight to their heads, crushing their skulls and even snapping their backbones with the amount of force. Blood dripping down his fists, General Gorokai stood in place, his eyes meeting Sesshoumaru's.

The troops of the West were waiting for one command from their Lord.

And when it came, blood lust filled the entire clearing and beyond. The creatures were immune to it, but regardless, the soldiers found new strength and will with their Lord fighting beside them. If they did die, then it would be a most honorable death. But as what their Lord demanded of them, their purpose was to hand out death, and not accept it.

Sesshoumaru charged Tenseiga and issued the simple command, "Exterminate them all."

And for the first time since the soldiers of the West and the creatures of this forest began their clash, the creatures succumbed to a complete and utter defeat.

-)-

The Cloud Tree's branches swung gently in the wind, while the tree itself stood firm and tall. Below it, Shirinousai, the long bearded demon sat on his usual seat; his beard. His eyes were aimed towards the skies and the moon that hung there in silent beauty. 'Are they worried up '_there_' as well, he questioned wordlessly from the moon. It wouldn't be surprising if they were. They thought that their lands were safe from anything for the most part, but Youkai had evolved and come a long way. The advantage they had had against Youkai in the early millennia was no more. Many Youkai roamed the lands now that were capable of taking on the higher echelon of those that lived above the skies. The wise must have known for a while now that their lands were under threat. It wouldn't be long now, before they took action…

Hopefully by then, _those two_ would be ready, and so would all the other lands…

-(_-(_-(_

The world turned and time moved on, waiting for no one. All beings with a conscious mind made choices throughout their lives; some were strong enough to live by them and some were not. Love, hate, rage, peace; these were all things created by the mind to explain a state of being or the repercussions of an action. There were those who fought for peace, fought to protect, and even fought for love. But there were just as many who fought for self ambition, power, and revenge. These things, these… emotions, and the actions brought about as a result of them, could not really be separated from one another. One who fought for love, was also one who could destroy for revenge of that love lost. One who fought to protect one, is fighting to destroy the other. Good and evil, they were two parts of a whole, and the best that anyone could do -anyone who considered such things, was to live their life to the fullest, wanting just enough to not harm others in the pursuit of it. But inevitably, as written in the passages of time, one will always win, while the other must lose. Balance is not through a mutual victory, but through interchanging moments of defeat and victory. Great powers have risen time and time again, shifting the favor to their side, whatever their side may be; good or evil. But what gave the world hope, was that as one great power rises to crush the world, another would rise to save it -what once was evil, can change for good, -what once sought to destroy, can be given the power to create. Hope lies in those that have the power, to give up of themselves for the sake of others. Hope lies… in the hands of man and woman -in the hands of man and Youkai.

A Godly figure, shining so bright, watched the stream of water that had no end and no beginning run before him, with a gentle smile. 'A Miko and a Taiyoukai', he thought somewhat ruefully. 'To create and to destroy'. Their images on the clear surface of the water brought back many memories for him, some that he cherished and some that he would rather forget. But in end, it was what it was. A Goddess had given up everything for the sake of the world once, and also for her selfish desires, and now she adorned the night skies for all to see and revere. Would these two now be able to do what it takes to save the word? Can they find the strength to give up of their selves for others? 'Not yet', he thought. The both of them, they were still not strong enough. The Tai-Youkai was especially cause for concern; he was so weak, as powerful as he was. They had to find their source of strength if they are to save the world… 'Both the earth, and the Heavens', the figure thought, casting his eyes over the land above the skies… _**the Kingdom of the Gods**_!

-_)-_)-_) 


	72. The Threads of Fate

******Author's Corner**

Hello to everyone! ^_^ I've missed you guys. So what happened? Well i graduated college and got a job! I'm officially an adult now in the real world. Writing and being creative has become harder with work and other stuff, but i'm still going at it. Forgive me for the large periods of time between updates. I'm doing my best and i'll keep going. Thank you for your kind patience. A lot of you have left encouraging reviews and even sent PM's encouraging me to keep writing. Thank you so much, YOU are the ones that keep me going. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 63 : The Threads of Fate**

-:-

Uneasy silence screamed in the small clearing, painted red at the center by the sliced up corpse. The moon had risen and was clearly visible now as it shone down upon the earth. A soft wind whispered in the Miko's ears, gently moving her bangs as it did so. The night creatures had gone silent, concealing themselves from the creatures that were hiding among the trees. A single owl hooted in the distance, unaware of the tension here.

Kikyo's fingers tapped the air gently at her sides, creating two more serpents that slowly took form on either side of her. She made no move to have them attack, even though she could sense by now exactly where the rest of the creatures were hiding. The reason for her hesitance was the other mysterious presence among them that had killed the creature that now lay dead before her; a mysterious presence, on an obviously high level, that made her feel more on edge than the creatures. She slowly let her eyes pass over where Rin and the rest of the group was before scanning the surroundings again. When it seemed that it would continue to stay painfully quiet she heard the almost indistinct sound of what she thought was the same sound as that of a knife cutting through a melon. The sound repeated itself all around her in the forest, and each time it did, a few moments later, she felt the presence of one of the creatures disappear, likes flames extinguished. It was not too long before the presence of all of the creatures that she had initially sensed were gone, completely.

A shorted period of silence followed, before directly in front of her, in the darkness of the forest, two red eyes became visible.

"Miko-Sama," a voice called so quietly, that it was almost a whisper.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at the pair of red eyes, her serpents' heads focusing in on that direction, "Who are you?"

When it seemed as though she would not get an answer, the voice came again, "We are the **'**_**Black Blades'**_."

'We,' Kikyo thought. So there was more than one of them, unsurprisingly.

"We serve Lord Sesshoumaru," the voice declared. More red eyes began to appear around and behind the first. "We cannot give you any further information, however I can tell you that we were assigned to watch over you because in this instance, Lord Sesshoumaru, is on an official mission."

Kikyo inwardly relaxed when she heard that they were Sesshoumaru's men. Of course she could not be certain of that fact until she confirmed with Sesshoumaru himself, but if they were not there to harm her or Rin, she had no reason to instigate a fight with them.

Before she could communicate with them any further however, the eyes faded into the darkness. She was not sure if they were gone or still hanging around. Regardless, they were out of danger for the moment thanks to them. She walked over to where Rin was to make sure the child was alright, and as she did so she snuck a passing glance at the crescent moon in the night sky. Was Sesshoumaru okay?

-(-

Silver bangs brushed the crescent marking on the center of Sesshoumaru's forehead whilst the Taiyoukai had his eyes trained on the skies, the moon hanging behind him. Several thoughts occupied his mind, the foremost of which was the battle with the creatures and how he had not expected them to be so… mindless. He was used to fighting enemies by understanding them. He used their weaknesses against them. But when they attacked blindly there was only one option he was left with; just crush them by whatever means necessary. Mindless fighting was what he despised the most. That is why his fights with Inuyasha usually left him irritated. But knowing what he knows now about the enemy, perhaps it wasn't a prudent idea to have brought Rin and the Miko with him on this journey. Then again, leaving the Miko back at the castle after what she had done didn't seem like an ideal situation either. The only thing he could do now was to have them leave the forest and take shelter somewhere else while he finished things here. Being unable to track the enemy meant he could not estimate a time for when he would be done with this mess, but Rin and the Miko would have no choice but to wait till he was done no matter how long it took.

Decision made, Sesshoumaru turned toward his troops and ordered them to return to their previous encampment and to wait for his return. Gorokai made sure to tell his second in command to take the necessary precautions to guard against another possible attack from the creatures. He doubted there would be another attack for a while; a day at least. Taking one last look at the soldiers heading off, he followed Sesshoumaru's ball of light through the forest.

-)-

Kikyo felt Sesshoumaru's aura before she saw the glowing light in the distant night forest. The light steadily increased in its brightness and size before the large ball landed a few feet away from their camp fire and then faded away to reveal Sesshoumaru.

"You felt the presence of the creatures?" Sesshoumaru questioned right off the bat without leaving room for any casual greeting.

A bit miffed but knowing better than to keep Sesshoumaru waiting for his answer when he was in this mood, she answered, "Yes."

Sesshoumaru looked at her in contemplation. The "Black Blades' had informed him of what had taken place and how the Miko had been able to sense the creatures based on her reaction. And now that he had confirmed this to be true himself, it meant he could track down those creatures. Well, well, he thought, the Miko was more useful than he had anticipated, and with this, with her here, he just might finish things here sooner than he had thought.

Gorokai only had to look at Sesshoumaru to understand what the Taiyoukai was probably planning. Who would have thought that the Miko would be capable of sensing something that none of them could? Thinking back on the conversation he had had with Mobu Sama, when he had first arrived, about the Miko and, according to Mobu Sama, the meaning of her presence in their kingdom in this period of time, he too had to wonder whether this was all part of some mysterious and fantastic fate. After all, never in all his years of having known Sesshoumaru, would he have been able to guess that one day he would be accompanied by not only a human child, but a human Miko as well -a natural enemy. Though he tried not to pay too much attention to it, he was somewhat sensitive to what some would call the 'hand of fate', and its workings. When he had first heard of a female Miko's presence in the castle of the West, something had made him stop and be still, almost as a sign of reverence to that fact. It was strange and inexplicable. What it meant, what it signified -he had no clue, but something, something powerful, was at work. He would just have to wait and see how this all panned out in the time to come. He felt excited about the future though; a future where the Miko would undoubtedly make her presence in their lands bigger and bigger.

-(-

It was near dusk the next day when the soldiers sensed the return of Lord Sesshoumaru. Not too long after though, their noses picked up the foreign scent. The wind carried with it the scent of a human! They knew at once that it wasn't the human child that he had taken under his care. But what other human would Sesshoumaru Sama allow to be so close to him? Questions and speculations flew this way and that through the entire camp and was only silenced when the approaching group appeared in their sights and they had their first good look at the human-woman-Miko. Some of the soldiers eyes widened at how close she was walking to Sesshoumaru, and some at how beautiful she was. But what had them all wondering was how calm and unafraid she was whilst walking next to the mighty and fearsome Sesshoumaru Sama, known for his dislike of humans. And why would Sesshoumaru Sama allow her to be so near to him in the first place? Even their general, Gorokai Sama, walked close to the Miko, and was actually conversing with her in a friendly manner. Just what in the heck was going on? Just who the heck was this human woman!

Once they had reached the center of the camp, Gorokai informed his soldiers that they would leave to hunt down the creatures as soon as the last bit of sunlight disappeared. Looking at some of the quizzical looks on some of his more senior soldiers he could understand what they were wondering -and that was how exactly they were supposed to track down the creatures that had eluded all their sensory perceptions? He took that opportunity to introduce the Miko and her ability. He decided he would not explain too much about the Miko and her presence alongside Sesshoumaru. He believed that his explanation was sufficient enough that they had an acceptable reason to the Miko's presence among them. He smiled inside when he saw the soldiers sneaking glances in the direction of Sesshoumaru Sama and the Miko, probably wondering how she managed to be so casual and stand so close to him without being ripped to pieces.

Leaving his soldiers to prepare themselves for the hunt, he walked back to where the Miko was standing, a frown clearly written on her face.

"Is something the matter Kikyo Sama?" Gorokai tilted his head to the side, studying her expression. "You seem quite troubled." He was a little taken aback when she threw a heated glare at the back of Sesshoumaru who was standing a few feet away. He was sure Sesshoumaru could feel her burning holes in his back, but as cool headed as he was, he paid no attention to it. This was another remarkable aspect of Sesshoumaru that he had never seen before. There were very few that would actually dare to 'glare' at Sesshoumaru, and of those few most would get a unfriendly and quite deadly reaction from Sesshoumaru in return. But he could not think of one person that Sesshoumaru would react to by ignoring it, or brushing it off. This was an unexpectedly merciful side to the Western Lord, he thought.

Finally the Miko turned her eyes towards his, with that same intensity. They were eyes that weren't easy to oppose without faltering. "I do not quite agree to the idea of leaving Rin behind," she replied tersely. Ah, so that was it. Sesshoumaru had decided to send Rin back to wait just outside the forest with Jaken and Ah-Un. Though he knew that the Miko had had quite a bit to say about that, he had not heard their entire conversation or how it had been resolved, but from the sound of things, it _hadn't_ been resolved, at least not to the Miko's satisfaction.

"I can understand your cause for worry," Gorokai tried to soothe her. "But Sesshoumaru did post the 'Black Blades' in the forest between us and Rin. Any of the creatures trying to get to her would have to go through them first, and I can say with absolute confidence that not one of them could. The 'Black Blades' are far more powerful than an entire squadron of our best soldiers ten times their size in number." When the Miko raised an eyebrow at him, he thought she was clearly asking him if he was slow in the head.

"The creatures are not the only threat are they." Kikyo stated, her eyes once again snapping to Sesshoumaru's back. "There are a number of other threats to her outside the forest -other than the creatures."

Well, Gorokai thought, lowering his eyes, that certainly was true. What could he say to that? Nothing, obviously. He raised his eyes to the Miko again and smiled inwardly at how the Miko was acting almost like a mother would about her child. Then what did that make Sesshoumaru? The father? A smirk resounded in his head.

Sesshoumaru had to try quite hard to make sure that his eyebrow did not visibly twitch in response to the annoyance reverberating through his head, caused mainly by the daggers he could feel the Miko throwing at his back. He too did not like the idea of leaving Rin in such a predicament, but after much thought this seemed the best manner to proceed. He couldn't afford to take Rin all the way back to the castle, and he also felt it was too dangerous to bring her with them on the hunt. That is where the Miko seemed to disagree. She thought it was much better if Rin had accompanied them so that the both of them could have kept their eyes on her. However he did not think it was possible to do battle and keep an eye on her at the same time, and he couldn't fully trust in the Miko's abilities to leave Rin under her care in a situation such as this, with _this_ kind of enemy. Since of recent a part of him had realized that there might be some worth to considering the Miko's input in regards to Rin, since being a human and a female, and as someone who had been Rin's age once, she was more likely to understand how the child thought and how she would act. But this time, he had to make the smartest choice, not the one that he would have felt comfortable with. That was the responsibility of a leader. But on that note, he had to wonder… since when exactly had Rin become a factor of what made him _feel_ comfortable?

-)-

Darkness descended rapidly that night, thick clouds obstructing the moon, casting the dark forest into near total blackness. Glow flies formed small patches of light wherever they congregated in small groups. The only other sources of light were from the torches held by some of the soldiers as well as the Miko, who was ahead of the group with Sesshoumaru and General Gorokai. Kikyo had spread out her aura as far and as wide as she could, encompassing quite a large area around her. All the Youkai that she was travelling with were caught up in it. While Sesshoumaru had expected a possible problem that may arise with regards to the soldiers that had to travel with them, especially in regards to how it might affect their senses, he had not expected the change in them that did come about.

Somehow, at some point, the Miko had been able to gain enough mastery over her aura that she could use it almost purely as a sensory weapon. The aura she spread now was invisible to the naked Youkai eye, at least to those up to mid-upper level Youkai. What he was surprised by was the ability she had now to hold back the force of her power; that part that would definitely react adversely to anything that went against its nature -such as attacking anything with a demonic aura or anything that was its opposite, anything that was '_impure_'. Certainly, this aura was at a beginner to intermediate level, with intensity enough to sense the creatures that they were looking for, while still being able to hold back the force of her power -which of course in Youkai culture was referred to as, 'Killing Intent' -the projected force of one's power and ones' intent. Sesshoumaru guessed that she was close to her maximum output of this sensory aura whilst remaining in control of her killing intent. If she tried to make the aura more intense, in that… make it so that it was able to sense higher level Youkai, she might not be able to control the natural killing intent associated with most, if not all, projectable powers.

The positive effect that it turned out to have on his soldiers was that it did not affect their Youkai nature or their sensory abilities adversely. It was an aura whose quality raised the awareness of the Youkai nature in his soldiers. When they stood surrounded by it, their senses were not dulled, but actually enhanced! Her aura had the effect of pulling out the Youkai in his soldiers to the surface without pushing them over the edge, without provoking its attacking nature. It could be compared to the drugs that some humans had concocted that temporarily gave them super human traits and or abilities. The soldiers at first had been doubtful of anything good happening when they were told that the Miko would be spreading her aura consisting of purification powers. Certainly at first, it seemed as though their fears might come true when they felt their Youkai begin to stir within them, but then as they settled down, they began to notice that their sensory abilities and awareness were heightened to a near impossible point without needing to release the Youkai within them. When they began to realize what advantage this would give them in battle, predatory, almost feral grins of ecstasy for the lust of blood, had spread across their faces. The Miko, who knew nothing of these revelations, had encompassed an area large enough that they could fight the creatures with their numbers whilst still remaining within her aura or close enough to it and stay in this heightened state. Truly, Sesshoumaru Sama had acquired a great weapon for the benefit of the Western Lands, the soldiers thought.

Similar thoughts entertained Sesshoumaru's mind, as he thought of how he might use this ability of hers in warfare. He could picture entire regiments of his forces become so much more capable thanks to the Miko, raising the degree of effectiveness of the entire Army of the West as a whole. Truly, the Miko would be an invaluable tool, maintaining and raising the power of the Western Lands. With this, he thought, he could officially introduce her to his court, to his generals and his war chiefs, and his soldiers and the nobles. Once they saw what she was capable of doing for them, then there will not be as much doubts, and questions as to her presence next to him. All things considered, she would have the status of a secret weapon, something that had to be safeguarded.

Yes, yes indeed. The Miko, it seemed, was finally proving to be truly useful after all she puts him through on a somewhat regular basis.

… one had to wonder, what the Miko, if she knew the thoughts of Sesshoumaru, would do or how she would react to being thought of as a weapon, a tool…

-(-

Jaken watched Rin and the white fur-ball play in front of Ah-Un with the corner of one eye. The fire crackled in front of him and Jaken couldn't help but ponder on what Sesshoumaru had planned for the Miko. Though he got a sense of what he needed her for, could she really be that useful to him, more than this Jaken, he wondered. Well, from an unbiased point of view, he supposed, she certainly was. But was that Miko really growing stronger? So strong, that Sesshoumaru Sama was actually starting to recognize her as such? It took a lot to gain Sesshoumaru Sama's interest. It was certainly no easy task, but the Miko was actually doing it, probably without her comprehension. Dear or dear, what could all this lead to…?

He was distracted from his thoughts when Ah-Un rumbled and stood up, facing the direction from which they had come. Rin too was staring that way, surprise written on her face. Jumping to his feet he gathered his staff and ran over to where she was. Getting in front of her he peered into the moonlit darkness of the open plains, with only the distant skies far, far away, still carrying the light of day. When he could discern nothing he squinted his eyes further until finally he put together a hazy image.

The winds picked up slightly, and the little fire he had built up was put out. As Jaken's eyes adjusted to the darkness he finally made out what the others had already clearly seen. In the plains, standing tall and still… was that black horse! It was the horse that had followed them back from the Mystic Lands! How did it get out of the stables and how did it find them here!

The stallion stood still, staring at them. Jaken could feel Rin shift behind him, and knowing her intentions he put a firm grip on the child's arms before she could run off in the direction of the horse. When the child continued to fidget he gave her a sharp look that told her to be still. He didn't trust that stallion completely yet, and neither did Ah-Un it seemed. When he turned back towards the plains, the stallion had disappeared. Jaken blinked twice to make sure that it had actually disappeared and it had. Relaxing somewhat, he wondered where it went. Had it gone in search of Sesshoumaru Sama? Would it come back when they were not expecting it?

Oh dear, oh dear! Where had the good old days gone when they didn't have to worry about so many things one after another? The days of wandering the country side with his Lord Sesshoumaru and not having to worry about taking care of a little human brat… Oh, how he missed those days.

-(-

Kikyo stopped walking. She had just felt the edge of her aura waver under the presence of dark magic. Giving the signal to the others that there was something there she slowly moved forward again. It was not long before she detected several live bodies, the same type as the creatures she had encountered before, spread out in front of them. She gave a confirmation signal to Sesshoumaru and General Gorokai. As soon as Gorokai gave out his own signals to the soldiers who followed them, they began to separate, putting distance between themselves and pairing off in two's. When facing enemies of this size who relied on a smashing technique the least intelligent move would be to stick in clumps. One swipe from the enemy and instead of one or two soldiers going down, a whole group of them might be down for the count.

Gorokai and Sesshoumaru did not stray too far away from the Miko's side. When the creatures covered half the front of their group on either side, Kikyo stopped once again. This had been the plan; to not allow the creatures to surround them completely. There was no movement from anyone, while they waited for the creatures to make a move.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow, while the rest of the soldiers including General Gorokai were startled, when thin, pink threads began to form from Kikyo's palms. They grew in arcs towards the sky, increasing in length. It was as if a giant lotus was enveloping the Miko. The lotus of strings glowed a soft pink with the Miko at the center.

To the soldiers and General Gorokai there was something ethereal about what they were witnessing. It was not merely about the Miko's powers, or how beautifully her power could take form, but the fact that it made her shine. Not shine just from the glow that surrounded her, but shine in a way such that it seemed as though she shined not just for herself, but for the sake of others. Now that, that was true beauty.

After these soldiers would come out of their stupor, they would deny ever thinking such sappy thoughts. Good thing Sesshoumaru Sama hadn't caught on to the thoughts they had had.

The threads reached about five feet above her head before opening up the flower like shape. The glow died out and the threads that were now just barely visible, slowly weaved through the air, each strand heading in a different direction. Sesshoumaru and Gorokai caught on almost instantly. When the thread that was closest to him stopped extending and began to ripple, Gorokai glanced at Sesshoumaru. A look from him gave him the permission he needed. Unsheathing his sword, Gorokai let his Youkai flow through it before darting towards a tree behind four others. Mid air, he swung his sword in a slicing motion.

The tree was cut clean through. As the tree separated from the bark at the point at which it had been cut, from the darkness behind it, a stream of blood poured forth, coloring the stump red. The hulking creature hiding behind it had been sliced deep enough through its lower stomach that it died almost instantly, only a whisper of its roar managing to escape its throat.

Gorokai quickly leapt back to where he had been standing. The soldiers understood. A signal from Sesshoumaru, and they darted into the darkness in different directions all at once, following the threads that pointed to where the creatures were hiding in the dark forest.

The sounds of steel slicing through flesh were barely heard above the sound of the wind that picked up. The pink threads vanished one by one as their targets were cut down. Nearly three quarters of them had vanished before an intelligence on the part of the creatures made them aware of what was happening. Several roars pierced the night. The signal was given!

Hulking creatures broke forth from their hiding places, teeth bared and claws extended. The soldiers, in pairs, took the creatures head on. They were ready this time. One soldier ducked under the swipe of a creature and pierced both his long swords in its chest. Using the forward momentum, he flipped right over the creature. His partner followed by landing a crushing blow into the creature's midsection with a steal covered arm, powerful enough to make it double over slightly. The soldier quickly unsheathed his partner's swords and tossed it up in the air above its head. The damaged creature, feeling no pain, swung its arms inwards to try and catch the soldier before it in a bear hug. The soldier crouched down low and leapt up, landing a powerful upper-cut on the creature. He leapt over the closing arms, and using the creature's chest as a springboard, somersaulted backwards. The swords thrown in the air were retrieved by his partner and they came spearing down on the creature's upturned head that had not yet recovered from the brutal upper-cut. The tips of the sword speared through the creatures eyes and went deep into its body, stealing its life. For good measure the soldier pulled out the swords and decapitated the creature with a cross slice.

Elsewhere a soldier had a creature by its neck with a chain wrapped around it. Getting behind it he pulled hard with all his might. It gave his partner a small window of opportunity and he made use of it. Leaping onto the creatures' chest his sliced off its head. Another creature was brought down as a pair of soldiers took turns dismembering the thing limb by limb before piercing its heart when it had no means of moving anymore.

Gorokai had a less difficult time, being able to bring down the things with a few decisive blows head on, thanks to his greater strength and power. Sesshoumaru too fell the creatures at a quick rate.

Kikyo, disliking the thought of standing idly by, formed a serpent with her power that bared its fangs as it emerged at half her size. She made certain to keep the intensity of her power to what it had been so far so as to not affect the soldiers. She did not know how much of an effect her serpent would have when she held back her power like this, but it was worth finding out. She could feel Sesshoumaru's glare on her but ignored it. Even though he had asked her to do nothing, she felt she needed to. The soldiers too, she felt, became a little weary at the sight of her serpent. Dismissing any concerns, she let the serpent blaze towards the creature that was closest to her on her right. The creature sensed nothing until the serpent slammed into it from behind.

The creature roared in pain. The pair of soldiers who were about to engage it backed away from it immediately. Purification power clashed against dark magic, enveloping it in a polluted purple. The creature's skin began to smoke before it burst into flames. It turned around towards the source of the serpent, and rushed towards Kikyo. The two stunned soldiers realized its intention and speared their swords into the back of the creatures knees, sending it crashing to the ground. Kikyo quickly manipulated the serpent, making it coil around the burning creature.

It was too much for the creature. It sounded a weak roar, before turning to ash.

Those that could afford to do so, stopped and stared at the spot where a pile of ashes lay. It was a mark of what the Miko was capable of.

Kikyo now knew that she had to completely wrap the creatures in her serpent, maximizing the surface area it would cover and thus reducing the time it took to purify them. The serpent burst forward towards the next closest creature, wrapping around it instantly, and within a few moments all that remained was a pile of ashes. The corners of Kikyo's mouth turned up slightly in a hidden smile. She could do this!

The creatures seemed to notice her very real presence for the first time as a distinct enemy and four of them rushed towards her. The one serpent coiled back before striking forward.

Sesshoumaru noticed the creatures heading towards the Miko. Turning back to the creature that had been advancing towards him he noticed that some of his soldiers were nearby, so he couldn't fire off Tenseiga properly. Sheathing his sword, he cracked his fingers and a familiar toxic green light covered his palm. A green whip cut through the air before wrapping around the approaching creature's neck. He pulled hard and the heavy creature was lifted off its feet and pulled towards him, face first. The whip disappeared when the creature was a foot away from him. A powerful swipe from his claws and the creature's head and neck were ripped off. The headless body sailed over his head and crashed into the thickets.

Swiveling around Sesshoumaru leapt towards the Miko.

Kikyo spread her feet, gaining greater balance.

Sesshoumaru landed in-between the creatures and the Miko.

The serpent glowed pink, and darted around Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword ready to unleash Tenseiga, when the serpent blew past him on his right.

The serpent glowed once more before splitting apart. Four new serpents formed from the one parent and each headed for a separate creature. They coiled around them, turning them to dust. Four piles of ash fell near Sesshoumaru's feet.

The Taiyoukai raised an eyebrow before turning to look back at the Miko with the corner of his eye. Her defiant and willful eyes stared right back at him. He faced the front again. A smirk, almost a secret smile, tugged at one corner of his mouth. It wouldn't be till several years later that Sesshoumaru could come up with a possible explanation for this reaction from him.

The ground shook around him, forcing Sesshoumaru to look beyond the battle to the forest ahead. There were more of them coming. Narrowing his eyes he darted forward, cutting down any of the creatures that were unfortunate enough to fall in his way. Stopping at the edge of the battlefield, he raised Tenseiga to his side.

Gorokai saw this and sensed the power begin to gather in Tenseiga. He knew what was coming.

"Get behind Sesshoumaru Sama!" Gorokai shouted out. His soldiers too knew what was probably coming. They made sure to stay well behind their Lord.

Tenseiga glowed a heavy blue, power radiating from it.

"Soul Cutter…" were the words that escaped Sesshoumaru's lips, as his arm swung outwards in an arc before him.

The sound of what resembled dozens of strikes of thunder echoed through the surroundings, sending birds miles away scattering into the four winds. The earth cracked and melted. A massive wave of blue demonic energy swept over the land, racing towards the approaching creatures. Grass and trees alike were turned to ash. The wind wailed.

The creatures were mid leap when the wave of blue power crashed into them. Their bodies began to disintegrate before they could even touch the earth as they were flung back and swallowed whole. Not knowing retreat, the creatures behind kept trying to advance. The sound of thunder rumbled on. When the first wave died out, those creatures that had not been caught in it or flung back by the force, shook off their daze and began advancing when their eyes fell on a second wave approaching them. With no forest to slow it down the second wave came much faster. The rest of the creatures were caught in it as it went further than the first. Whiteness enveloped the area from the blinding glow of the Soul Cutter. When the moon's light became dominant once again, what became visible was charred earth and nothing more. Not a single creature survived. And a good stretch of the forest was gone completely, incinerated.

Sesshoumaru hoped that there wouldn't be any more creatures coming in a mass. He didn't really want to burn down the entire forest. Behind him the rest of the creatures were brought down.

Kikyo approached him as soon as the last creature was felled, "Sesshoumaru, I'm sure of it, the one who controls this dark magic… he is not too far ahead."

"What are you suggesting Kikyo Sama?" Gorokai inquired as he too approached the Lord of the West, who kept silent, his gaze settled on the Miko.

Kikyo did not hesitate to share her thoughts, "I say we keep moving forward. We should not allow the enemy time to replenish their forces or allow them the opportunity to escape."

Sesshoumaru silently studied the Miko, before asking, "You are certain you can lead us to the enemy? You can sense and track the source of the dark magic?"

"I can," Kikyo replied firmly.

Gorokai glanced back and forth between the Miko and his Lordship. 'Wait just a minute,' he thought. Was Sesshoumaru Sama actually considering taking on the enemy tonight, when they didn't even know who the enemy was or what else they were capable of?

"We are moving on," Sesshoumaru suddenly commanded, and then looked down at the Miko, silently asking her to take the lead.

Without a second thought the Miko brushed past Sesshoumaru and began walking ahead. The soldiers had heard Sesshoumaru's command, and the conversation between him and the Miko before that, but they showed no signs of doubt as they assembled into their marching formation. Gorokai was grateful for the fact that the soldiers had no reaction to their current circumstance of pressing forward because of a certain Miko's words. And soon, they were all following behind the human woman, heading deeper and deeper into the forest.

-(-

She could feel it more distinctly now… the dark magic. It had a malevolent aura to it, full of hatred and spite. Kikyo could tell that the enemy tried to hide their presence, but her powers were able to find and hone in on the dark power. She had doubts as to whether an ordinary Miko could sense what _she_ was sensing without having her new found power. Stray thoughts aside, she had to find the location of the enemy and finish matters here so that she could get back to Rin. She had a troubled feeling about Rin, and this made her worry. She wanted to be back at Rin's side as soon as possible. That was the only way she could calm down again and then hopefully the unsettling feeling she had would disappear.

Sesshoumaru, walking four steps behind the Miko, had his own troubles to think about. Starting from a short while ago that strange sensation he had began to be conscious of was once again active within him. It spread a strange sort of heat in his abdomen and spread upwards through his spine and back. He had never been sick a day in his life and neither was he allergic to any kind of known substance in the lands. It could not be poison for he was resistant to most, and even if not he would still be able to realize he had been poisoned. The strange thing was that it did not feel as if it was something that hampered him, but then it was too early to assume such a thing. Could this possibly be the work of that vile half-breed Naraku? Had he done something to this Sesshoumaru without him knowing, a last revenge from beyond the grave? Usually Tenseiga would react to something foreign in his presence, but the sword kept silent. He was not foolish enough to believe that his father's sword did not still try to impose its own will, or rather his father's will, on him as it pleased anymore.

Whatever it was, it was now causing him to have an actual migraine. It was not the kind that he would get from Jaken's babbling or stupid Inuyasha's actions, but the kind that actually made his head throb and hurt. It would come and go with unknown frequency. But he was quick to realize that it had become particularly intense when the Miko had released her aura. What possible connection could that have with his headache. Not only was the Miko giving him headaches but now her powers were actually doing it too? 'Hmph!'

And another thing that gained some of his attention was the other demon that had begun following their group since a short while back. He knew it was there, and he also knew that it was quite possible that none of the others, including Gorokai and the Miko, could sense it. Just what was it doing here, he wondered.

-(-

"That damn Miko!" the shadowy figure yelled in rage, watching the progress of the group through the forest as they got closer and closer to where he was. How they were able to find him he did not understand. "Fine, if they think they can come get me on my territory, let them try!" Behind the figure, _hundreds_ of the mindless creatures roared and gnashed their teeth, waiting for their prey to come. They enemy was walking straight to their doom.

-)-

Inuyasha was pouting as he stood outside his home with his hands in his sleeves staring at the night sky. He had just been made to "sit" twice, by Kagome, just for trying to get in an early taste of the food before Miroku and Sango came over for dinner. That damn woman, he thought, she didn't know how to hold back! Sheesh! What man was exiled from his own house just for trying to taste test the food for crying out loud! Were all the women in the future like this he wondered, and sympathized with the men of that time. His ears stood up in alert when he heard Miroku's voice in the distance. Jumping up he leapt over to the fence around his home and saw them approaching in the distance. Kagome must have seen him from the window because she stepped out of the house and began walking over to him. He saw Miroku say something that made Sango blush and was about to yell something, when suddenly the Tessaiga at his side pulsed. Its pulse was so strong and concentrated that it got the attention of both Kagome and the approaching pair.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a concerned look on her face. Miroku too piped in with a, "What was that about?".

Inuyasha was surprised when the sword suddenly began to rattle in its sheath. He put his hand on the hilt with narrowed eyes when it pulsed again. When he finally understood what the sword was trying to say his eyes grew wide in surprise before narrowing again.

Kagome pushed him for answers once more, "Inuyasha…?"

When Inuyasha finally answered, they were surprised by what he said. "It's Sesshoumaru. Something's happening to him."

Miroku quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean by something, Inuyasha? Can you be more specific? Is he going to come attack us or something?"

Inuyasha shook his head for he was just as confused. "I don't know! All Tessaiga is saying is that something is going on with that stubborn bastard! And from the looks of it… it's something we're going to get involved in, or at least I am."

The dinner that night was a little more reserved than usual. From what Inuyasha had said everyone's minds were occupied with the meaning of Tessaiga's warning. Sesshoumaru had pretty much left Inuyasha alone after their battle with Naraku, especially since his sword was now a deadly weapon of its own. But they couldn't remember the time when Tessaiga ever reacted to something about the older brother. Was it reacting to something that Tenseiga was communicating? Was this another part of their father's trials for the two half brothers? There were too many questions and no clear answers. The only thing that was certain… was that Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's paths would cross once more under the influence of their swords. They could only hope, that it would not lead to bloodshed.

-)(-

Outside the little home of Inuyasha, on a tree, sat Totousai. Hmm, he thought, watching the smoke rise from the chimney, it was time for Inuyasha to go to the next level. And he would need his brother's help this time to do it. And the same went for Sesshoumaru… The Lord of the West was about to come face to face with his demon, one that has remained hidden within him this whole time. He only hoped the brothers didn't kill each other before that. Smiling wistfully, he thought, well that's what you get for being heirs to the swords of an honorable ruler …you can't escape your **_destinies_**...


	73. That Paths that Lead Us : Act I

**Author's Corner**

Sorry for the long wait. I'll leave aside the apologies and let you get straight to the story. Thank you for the many reviews!

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 64 : The Paths that "Lead" Us**

-:-

**Act (I) ~ **_**Be Yourself**_

The soldiers who had once numbered one hundred Youkai strong at the beginning of this mission, were now down to sixty three. The men had taken defensive positions along the edge of the clearing between the barrier and the forest behind them. Lord Sesshoumaru, and General Gorokai before the barrier, while the Miko worked on breaking it.

Gorokai watched intently as the Miko imbued a sturdy tree branch she had broken off with some sort of purification power. As she was working on it, he looked up at Sesshoumaru who was gazing intently at the sloping cliff that lay on the other side of the barrier, in particular the single opening about half way up its face. It would not be a difficult climb, but it would be a very rough battlefield if they had to fight their way up, with the enemy having a great advantage in being able to charge down the cliff. And surely, the enemy had to know they were here by now. So what was Sesshoumaru planning?

When Kikyo was done, she gave Gorokai the signal, who in-turn signaled his soldiers to be on the ready. After one final look at Sesshoumaru, Kikyo plunged the sharp end of the branch into the barrier. Dark magic sparked and fizzled but refused to crumble easily. Kikyo merely raised an eyebrow and pushed her own purification power through the stick. Sparks of power rippled over the surface of the barrier, like crackling electricity, before it crumbled like glass.

Sesshoumaru had been minutely impressed when they had come across the barrier and the Miko volunteered herself to break it. He had planned to simply attack it with Tenseiga till it gave way, which he realized, might or might not have worked out so well. But now with the barrier out of the way, his men were free to engage the enemy. But first, he wanted to assess the exact situation they were in, given the fact that they still did not know much about the true enemy. Motioning for everyone else to remain where they were, he slowly walked out of the edge of the clearing and approached the foot of the cliff. He raised his hand and was about to wrap his fingers around the hilt of Tenseiga, when a voice from above interrupted him.

"Welcome Sesshoumaru Sama, oh great Lord of the West," The owner of the words appeared at the entrance to the opening on the cliff and looked down at Sesshoumaru derisively. It was a hunched Youkai with balding grey hair and green skin, dressed in nothing but a sack cloth, much like some of the human monks. He held onto a beaten down staff with both hands, as if to support himself with it. "I am Majin. Do you not recognize me Sesshoumaruuuuu?"

Sesshoumaru merely titled his head to the side ever so slightly, with clear disinterest in who the Youkai was, but nevertheless he replied, "This Sesshoumaru does not."

A clear sign of irritation flashed across the green Youkai's face. He must have been expecting Sesshoumaru to recognize him. " I see. Well then, allow me to remind you. I served in your court over seventy five years ago. I was one of your sorcerers, and your father's before you. But that was all before you had me exiled! Do you remember now!"

Sesshoumaru's emotionless expression made Majin visibly angry once again.

"You had me exiled based merely on the words of that buffoon Chalcvito (_**A/N:**__ refer chapter 63:Castle of the Inu Youkai)_! My research could have tremendously increased the power of the soldiers of the West and we could have reigned supreme! But because Chalcvito did not agree with my use of dark magic he had me reported to you, and you had exiled me without a second thought!"

So that aged lemur back in the lower levels of his castle knew this Youkai, Sesshoumaru thought. Well it didn't matter what the story was. He trusted the lemur and if the lemur had asked for this Youkai's exile then it would not be surprising if he had allowed it to be so. "I do not care for your story, neither do I recall anything about you."

Majin was now visibly shaking with anger. But he was quick to compose himself. "I suppose it does not matter now. You will meet your end here today, by the hands of my own creation. I could have made you ruler of all the lands, but now… I'm afraid you simply must die."

"Hmph", Sesshoumaru smirked, unsheathing Tenseiga from its hilt. "This Sesshoumaru was about to say the same to you".

The cliff began shaking all of a sudden with what sounded like thundering hooves echoing down from the opening in the cliff. Two creatures appeared on either side of Majin before leaping over the edge of the cliff and running down its side towards Sesshoumaru. More and more creatures followed behind. From the sound, Gorokai had to estimate that within the cliff their numbers had to be anywhere between a hundred to a hundred and fifty, maybe even more! But they had to wait for Sesshoumaru's signal before they could engage the enemy or offer any kind of assistance.

Sesshoumaru raised his sword over his head and towards his back before bringing it down in a vertical slice, "Soul Cutter". The wave of Youkai energy burst forth from the sword and raced up the side of the cliff, tearing into it as it did so. Some of the creatures were caught in it, but others leapt off of the surface and dived down towards him through the air. It seemed, Sesshoumaru thought, that Majin could now better control them -giving them intelligence so to speak.

Sesshoumaru leapt up into the air to meet the first creature on its downward dive and sliced it cleanly in two before it could swipe at him. Once he landed back on the ground he had to deal with five creatures attacking him at the same time. Slicing up two of them, he released another powerful Soul Cutter up the side of the cliff, before going on to engage the others. This Soul Cutter was strong enough to climb high up enough the cliff that it reached the opening.

Majin who had been standing there disappeared in the dust and the falling rubble from the crumbling opening.

"Not good enough Sesshoumaru," Majin taunted from where he now stood at the very top of the cliff, surrounded in a dark purple sphere -a protective barrier. "It would seem that the useless sword your father left you has become somewhat helpful now, but at the same time you also appear to have lost your left arm."

Not good. Both Gorokai, and even Kikyo knew one of Sesshoumaru's sore spots was his missing left arm that had been lost to Inuyasha, and although Kikyo was not really aware of the issue with the 'Useless Sword', she knew it had to be something that would make him mad.

Sesshoumaru's golden orbs sparked in anger. 'How dare this insignificant Youkai mock this Sesshoumaru about things he knew nothing about!' Cutting down another creature on his left, Sesshoumaru leapt off the ground towards the top of the cliff, but he had to stop and swerve to the side when creatures came at him from above again. They had managed to break through the rabble of the collapsed entrance. Moreover, they were splitting up and heading towards his soldiers and the Miko as well.

As soon as Gorokai saw Sesshoumaru's signal, which was a mere look in his direction, he sounded the charge. The soldiers moved to engage the creatures in groups of three. It had been agreed to that the Miko would fight, mainly due to her insistence. This meant that she could no longer provide the army the boost of ability she had before, but she was capable of more damage by herself so that would even things out.

Dawn's light began seeping into the skies coloring them pink. Morning winds washed over the scene of the battle refreshing the senses and cleansing the mind. But for some reason, Sesshoumaru's mind was troubled and he felt his migraine return. Annoyed, but still focused, he knew what he had to do. If he ended Majin, then the creatures would be easy to deal with -they would be like a chicken with its head cut off. Looking up at the dark sphere he plotted the quickest path to the top. Leaping off his right foot he sailed up the face of the cliff, skipping along the surface, left and right, avoiding the creatures, cutting down only those that might slow him down.

Majin's confidence in Sesshoumaru not being able to get to him began to run thin when the Taiyoukai continued to make his way closer and closer to him. He had more of his creatures focus their attack on stopping Sesshoumaru, but they could do nothing to him as long as they couldn't get a hold of him. 'Damn!' Rethinking his attack plan, Majin had creatures, nearly thirteen of them, crowd around his sphere before having them all simultaneously leap down towards the Taiyoukai, essentially sending down a wall large enough and thick enough to block his path. The Taiyoukai disappeared under the wall of creatures as they sailed down and then there was impact! The wall remained intact. A smile crept across the nervous sorcerers' face. The smile though… would not last long.

Blue Youki speared through the center of the wall, ripping through the creature's thick hides. Sesshoumaru blasted a hole right through the center of the wall and sailed through. Majin barely had time to react and focus his power on his barrier as Sesshoumaru appeared right below him and then above, before bringing down Tenseiga in a mighty swing. His barrier rippled and groaned under the impact of the demon sword but it did not crumble. The force of the impact however half buried his sphere into the edge of the cliff. Before the Taiyoukai could swing down again however he had snake like spears dart out from the surface of his barrier and attack Sesshoumaru, forcing him back into the sky.

Another gang of creatures leapt toward Sesshoumaru from below as he dodged the annoying spears of dark magic. More spears were coming down on him from above. He had no choice but to either back away from the cliff surface or fly down. He chose the latter. He freefell backwards towards the ground, followed by the creatures and the wall of spears. Mid-air he released a short 'Soul Cutter' -which crashed into the falling creatures in a blue wave that hid them from Majin above. while simultaneously performing a twist that brought him closer to the cliff wall. Time slowed, encasing the Taiyoukai with silver hair that now glistened under the full morning light, as he spun in the air with a horizontal body, eyes pointed at the ground, with Tenseiga trailing behind him. Following its' master's command the sword roared with mighty energy and in an instantaneous moment gathered a potent amount of power. Sesshoumaru's spin continued, bringing his head around back to face the top of the cliff as he now fell with his back towards the ground, and swung Tenseiga in front of him.

A powerful soul cutter sliced into the cliff and ripped through the rock racing upwards. It reached the very top, running under Majin's sphere where it still lay half buried into the cliff. Both Kikyo and the soldiers below witnessed what was taking place as the two continued to battle. They knew what was going to happen. An entire slice of the cliff gave way where the 'Soul Cutter' had ripped through and began sliding down, carrying the encased Majin and his sphere down with it. They quickly cleared the area immediately below it.

Sesshoumaru however was not done. He quickly sprinted back up under the collapsing slab that tilted forward because of the heavier weight at the top. Rising above the falling mass he sent another 'Soul Cutter', even as Majin tried to extricate his barrier-sphere from the rock. The demon wave crashed through the rock, shattering the falling slab into parts and hitting the back of the sphere, sending it smashing into the earth below. It created a massive crater upon impact, crushing several of the creatures and blowing apart a few others that were unlucky enough to not have cleared the area.

Dirt was thrown into the air and silence reigned down. Sesshoumaru watched from above where he floated in the air, his eyes looking down with contempt. It wasn't over… The creatures growled again as they renewed their attack. When the dust settled defiant eyes stared back at Sesshoumaru from within the sphere.

"I will not go down that easily, brat!"

"Hmph!" Sesshoumaru cracked his neck, before darting down towards the sphere.

A glowing pink serpent of purification power chomped down on a creature and smashed it into the ground, leaving nothing but ashes. Gorokai had to admit, as he watched the creatures get taken down by the Miko and her power one after another, she had to be the next most dangerous being there after Sesshoumaru. The more she fought and used her powers the better and more efficient she became. She was growing in battle prowess, growing stronger as she fought. Such ability was rare among humans, but then again… he didn't know if he could label her as a simple human. She now had six serpents spread out around her, each inflicting massive damage on enemy numbers. Each serpent almost seemed sentient, for the ones behind her attacked and protected her at the same time without her having to consciously control them!

The soldiers too were noticing the Miko's ability. Grudgingly, respect for the Miko came into being. She was gaining their acknowledgement. At some point they had realized that any creature at a certain range from the Miko would be picked up by the serpents and be attacked. The serpents were able to destroy the creatures much more quickly and easily than most of them could. Thus, they employed a strategy of attacking the creatures and at the same time luring some of them into the Miko's range to be ripped apart by her serpents.

As the battle continued, and Sesshoumaru engaged Majin, the creatures numbers slowly but surely began to dwindle, until finally only a dozen or so were left. As the last creature was cut down by Gorokai, Sesshoumaru sent Majin hurtling into the base of the cliff.

Majin had been weakened, and finally his barrier began to fade, leaving him panting and on one knee. The soldiers and Kikyo gathered behind Sesshoumaru. This was the end for the dark sorcerer.

The heavy panting of Majin turned into wheezing… before, to the surprise of the soldiers and Kikyo, it turned into laughter. Majin's laughter grew louder and louder. The soldiers wondered if he had lost his mind. But Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and to some extent Gorokai, knew that something was up.

Majin raised his head and revealed eyes that were completely a dark purple. "Did you really think it would be this easy! You fools! This… this is just the start!" The sorcerer raised his staff and stabbed it into the ground. Malevolent dark energy surrounded him. An explosion rocked the cliff as something above them exploded. The green liquid in the boiling pot which Majin had used to see Sesshoumaru's movements in the forest, now glowing with power, came rushing down and into the upturned and open mouth of the sorcerer. Once he had swallowed it all, even more power burst out from him. Slowly his body began floating into the air, his sphere once again taking form around him.

"This.. IS MY TRUE POWER!" An animalistic roar burst out from the sphere before it became dark, hiding the sorcerer inside. The roars continued while the size of the sphere began to grow. Finally the sounds died and the sphere began to clear again, revealing a fifteen foot tall monstrosity, resembling the creatures in several aspects -only this thing stood like a man and its intelligence showed clearly in its eyes. "THIS IS THE POWER YOU COULD HAVE HAD, HAD YOU NOT BANISHED ME, BRAT!"

Sesshoumaru snorted derisively. "That power… is beneath me. I have no need for it." Many might have felt some regret at the idea of having lost the chance to have such power, but not Sesshoumaru. He did not feel the slightest bit of envy or discontent. Such was the nature of this powerful Youkai, … a Youkai that carved out his power from his own self.

The smile that was on the transformed Majin's face disappeared and was replaced with open rage. When he stretched his arm forward the staff he had stabbed into the earth dislodged itself and flew up into the palm of his hand. Energy surged through it and it too transformed, like its master, into a spiked blade, like the stem of a thorny rose. A forward slash by the thorny sword released several spike like projectiles that shot down into those standing below. Soldiers dived for cover, but a few were impaled either on their thighs or their abdomens. Kikyo erected a barrier which was able to deflect the spikes away from her, but one could see the strain and effort she had to put into repelling them. Sesshoumaru and Gorokai were the only ones to swat away the spikes with their respective swords -Sesshoumaru the only one to not move an inch from where he stood while doing so.

Gorokai charged forward towards the cliff and ran up its height, before propelling himself off its face towards the transformed sorcerer and slashing down with his sword. The broad sword clashed again the barrier with quite an impact but was soon pushed back. Majin swiveled around and sent another barrage of spikes towards the falling Gorokai. The Lynx Youkai used the footing on the cliff to dart left and right and avoided the spikes -which left the cliff face itself riddled with deep holes. Occupied, Majin failed to notice Sesshoumaru who had leapt up behind him. The Inuyoukai brought down the Tenseiga and once more the barrier rippled, and though it did not give, the force of the impact was enough to send the sphere, with Majin, crashing into the earth.

Once again the sorcerer had been pummeled to the ground, and he was starting to get more enraged. Looking up through the sphere, Majin was about to say something when a giant pink serpent reared its fanged head in front of him and snapped down. The sphere was pushed into the base of the cliff, further denting and disfiguring the rock. Gorokai somersaulted over the serpent before landing a few feet away from it. He had to retreat quickly however, as his Youki awakened and thundered inside of him. His eyes became tinted in yellow as his demon became awake. The serpent was emitting such strong waves of purification power that his overloaded senses felt like they were telling his demon it was time for "fight or flight".

Gaining control over himself, Gorokai looked in the direction of the Miko. She was surrounded by a light pink halo and both her arms were stretched out from whence the powerful serpent came. Looking back at Majin's sphere, from what he could see of it, the surface seemed to ripple and distort along with the violent explosions of dark magic being forced to collide with purification power. The Miko's power seemed to have more effect against the dark magic than either his or Sesshoumaru's did.

The dark sorcerer seemed like he was trapped, but a burst of dark magic had him swinging his sword from inside the sphere. The spikes penetrated the serpent with enough force and power to distort its head, giving Majin enough leeway to extricate himself and escape to the side. The sphere cut into the cliff wall and earth as it avoided the reformed serpent head that missed it and instead bit into the rock and earth. But the sphere couldn't get very far for Sesshoumaru landed in front of it, swinging down Tenseiga. Majin had to block with his own sword. The Miko's serpent had weakened his barrier to an extent that he could not trust it to withstand Sesshoumaru's blade and power by itself. Majin's fury climbed to new heights when he thought he saw a faint fanged smile from Sesshoumaru over the crossed blades sparkling with power.

"DAMN YOU SESSHOUMARU!" Majin's fury exploded with violent force. Sesshoumaru's feet were pushed back even as they dug into the earth. But the Taiyoukai was not the type to be pushed around. His feet stopped sliding back when he exerted more strength. Finally when Majin could push back no more, he parried the dog demon's sword and once again rose into the air, and not a moment too soon for the serpent head came at him from behind.

Gorokai's eyes widened in horror as he saw the serpent head straight for the sorcerer _and_ Sesshoumaru! The sorcerer flew off into the sky but Sesshoumaru was still there right in its path. From what he had experienced just a few moments ago by being too close to that massive serpent, he knew it would not be good when it got too close to the Western Lord. But to his great surprise Sesshoumaru's eyes were not on the serpent, instead they remained on Majin, and when the serpent was a breath's distance away from him, a massive surge of blue Youki exploded from the Taiyoukai. The burning blue fire that surrounded him burnt off the emanating powers of the serpent before it could reach him. The serpent too glowed a fiercer dark pink in reaction but remained in motion, turning its head upwards and following after the crackling sphere. The rush of wind it created swept up the silver hair of the Taiyoukai, but other than that, the Lord of the West remained unruffled and unaffected. What power and incredible sensory reaction time Lord Sesshoumaru had to have, Gorokai thought with a gulp, to react so quickly and so deliberately with his Youki, so that he wouldn't have to step back. Actually when he thought about it, what else could he expect from Sesshoumaru -one who never backs off against anything or anyone? But it was just astounding to see the things his Lordship was capable of, things that would be deemed a myth or a fantasy if not seen by thy own eye.

Sesshoumaru however, was not as unaffected as Gorokai was led to believe. For a split second, Sesshoumaru had lost consciousness, and it was at that moment that his Youki exploded around him. He almost wished he could say it was an instinctual protective reaction, but… it was not. Something inside him, had stirred at the onslaught and close proximity of the purification power …something feral and dark. For the first time, Sesshoumaru came to the harrowing realization that there might be something else inside him, something other than his inner Youkai! This thing, whatever it was, was something else entirely from what he was consciously aware of himself to be. The strange sensations he had been feeling and the pressure in his chest. The strange reaction Jurunetsu had had and his comment about the strange Youki he had supposedly released. It was all starting to come together, in a really bad way. When he came to, though he could see and feel what was happening, he seemed not to have control of himself. But the momentary paralysis, if it could be called, that wore off, and he had to gather his wits about himself incredibly fast to maintain the Youki around him to withstand the serpent rushing up into the sky a mere few inches away from him.

Sesshoumaru saw his reason to move, when a more powerful barrage of spikes came raining down from above, this time with enough power to mutilate and destroy the serpent, sending a shock through its creator, the Miko, strong enough to throw her off her feet. The soldiers who had held back because their Lord and general had taken on their foe and because they would only get in the way if they interfered, were ready to attack when they saw the Miko hit the ground hard on her back. They did not even realize that in that moment, the fury they felt was for a human, something they despised and looked down upon.

"HAHAHAHA" Majin's laughter echoed through the air once more. "YOU THINK THIS MIKO OF YOURS IS ALL YOU WILL LOSE TODAY, SESSHOUMARU? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING TO DO TO YOU AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF MY TRUE POWER!"

Cringing in pain, Kikyo lifted herself up onto her elbows as she looked up at the sorcerer.

"WATCH AND REALIZE THE TRUE HORROR THAT I WILL BRING UPON YOU!" Majin spread his arms wide releasing a circular wave of dark power around him which spread out into the forest around them.

Silence spread through the area as everyone waited to see what would happen. For what seemed like ever nothing did happen, but Sesshoumaru was the first to react when his ears picked up something and he looked to his left. Slowly the other demons, and finally the Miko heard the strange noise. Hard to put a description to it at first, Kikyo finally decided it was the sound of tree branches being put under pressure as something moved through them. No, it wasn't something, but it was several 'somethings'. Tens, no much more, more like hundreds of them, were approaching the clearing from all sides of the forest. Finally the movement stopped when the noise reached the edge of the forest.

Almost everyone showed surprise, except for Sesshoumaru of course, when a small white koala like bear popped its head out from behind a bush. Slowly it moved forward, followed by others.

Infuriated, by what seemed like a poor ploy for distraction, Gorokai pointed his sword up at Majin. "What are you trying to pull sorcerer! Did you really think this would work to distract us!"

Majin merely smiled. Another wave of dark magic emanated from the sorcerer with no apparent effect. But suddenly, dark energy began to surround the small white bear like creatures, and slowly but surely, a transformation began, to the utter horror of all those gathered there -including Sesshoumaru, but for a very different reason, something that only he caught on to in that moment.

-(-

Jaken was irritated as he watched the human child fuss over the fire. In trying to make it bigger the child was actually putting it out. The brat couldn't do anything by herself! "Wait here Rin while this Jaken gets more firewood,", the imp said as he sat up and dusted himself off before disappearing into the bushes in search of wood. Ah was resting with its eyes closed, but Un however kept its eyes trained on the little bear as it played to the side with a crown of flowers Rin had made for it.

"Maybe Jaken Sama will bring us food too," Rin piped cheerily, unsuccessfully trying to make the fire bigger or brighter. She wondered when Sesshoumaru Sama and Kikyo Sama would come back. They'd been gone for a long time.

Un, suddenly reared its head and got to its feet, dragging a sleepy Ah along with it.

"What's wrong Un?" Rin asked, turning around to look at the one head of the dragon. When a low rumble escaped its throat while it stared in the direction to her left, she turned around to see the crown of flowers destroyed. Behind it, the once cute and cuddly little bear stood on its two feet, staring at her with blank malevolent eyes.

-)-

Gorokai felt like smacking himself up the head! How had they gotten into this! To be fair, no one could have expected this, but still, it irked him that they had not figured it out till it was revealed to them. At one point they had outnumbered the enemy, but now, they were surrounded by hulking monsters of the likes of which they thought they had all but destroyed.

Kikyo too felt embarrassed at the fact that she had not figure it out earlier. It was no wonder that Gorokai and his men could never track the creatures or see them coming -it was because they transformed into the bears, local inhabitants of this forest. So many times they had walked past these creatures as they had watched them from up in the trees, never suspecting a thing.

Sesshoumaru's irritation at having not seen this was nothing compared to the other thought that kept his mind occupied. But this was no time to think, he had to act. For what was probably the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was unsure of what to do. His golden orbs shifted to the side as he watched the Miko get to feet and stare down the sorcerer. He saw no hesitation in her posture. She hadn't given up, in fact, if anything, she seemed more determined now than before. And in that instant, the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, placed his trust in her, if only momentarily. He did not place his trust on her ability, or potential, or even her stubbornness. What he placed his trust on, was her rage. Her fury! He could not begin to understand all the workings of the Miko's mind, but there was one thing he knew for sure. When it came to Rin, the Miko held back little to nothing!

"Miko!" he called out to her, gaining everyone's attention to himself. "I leave the sorcerer to you and the General. I will go find Rin."

Kikyo looked at him utterly confused, wondering why he was going to find Rin at a time like this! But then the horrifying realization suddenly dawned on her! Rin! Rin, had one of those bears with her! She had been with one from the very beginning!

Majin saw the panicked look on the Miko and laughed. "Yes that's right Miko, I told you, I will take everything from Sesshoumaru, and that includes that human brat he walked in here with!" Turning back to look at Sesshoumaru, he said this, "It is of no use brat, you'll never make it there on time. She is all the way at the other end of the forest. She will die before you get anywhere near her."

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the word of the dark sorcerer. A ball of light covered his form, and he paid Gorokai with one quick glance before he shot off back into the forest.

Gorokai and the soldiers shook themselves out of their stupor at what had just happened and the fact that they were now fighting without their Lord.

As Sesshoumaru sped away, he did not fail to think on the fact that he had just left his troops in favor of attempting to rescue a human child. But he never explained himself to anyone, not even his own troops. If this was the decision he made, then they would have to accept it. But, he felt as though his path to conquest was challenged today, by his own actions. No matter, he thought, he would still get what he wanted in the end. And as he left the clearing behind him, he sensed the concealed presence from earlier speed in the opposite direction, towards the place of battle.

Kikyo stared down at the ground with wide eyes. Her mind kept swirling around, but it kept coming back to an image of Rin lying motionless on the ground, dead! The battle cries around her swept her out of her reverie as she surveyed the fighting grounds. The soldiers were doing their best to take down the creatures while trying stay alive and provide support for each other. Gorokai was already engaged in combat with Majin. What was she to do? Should she run back to Rin as well? Why had Sesshoumaru left her here instead of taking her? What could she do?

Then an image of the Taiyoukai as he had stood to her side moments before, appeared in her mind. The way he had looked at her, and the words he had uttered. He was trusting her to deal with Majin, in his place, because only he had any chance of making it to Rin in time out of all of them present there. But at the same time she grew angry at the Taiyoukai for not listening to her in the first place and bringing Rin along with them. At that moment she swore, if the Taiyoukai failed to save Rin, then she would kill him for it!

Gorokai groaned inwardly at the pain he felt run through his arm from where two spikes had firmly lodged themselves in. On his knees, he looked up at Majin floating above him. The sorcerer had a wicked smile on his face -he knew he was winning. But then something that his senses picked up forced him to tear his gaze away from the enemy and point it towards the Miko. Majin too turned to look at her. Seemed as though he had felt something too.

The Miko simple stared at the sorcerer. Slowly all attentive eyes began to notice a distortion in the atmosphere around her. There was a pulse of the air, and before anybody could blink, a serpent, much more compactly filled with potent spiritual power, came into creation in an instant and latched its jaws onto Majin's sphere, before smashing it into the side of the cliff.

Though the sphere did not collapse, Majin was taken completely by surprise. Where the hell had that come from? Staring at the Miko who had not moved from her spot, he realized he had been right. He had to get rid of her first. After Sesshoumaru, she was the one to watch out for. He quickly levitated back into the air and threw down a barrage of spikes at her with a slash of his sword. Some of his own creatures were caught and destroyed in it, but the Miko erected a barrier of her own and refused to move from the spot. Majin smiled, thinking the barrier would not hold in the least. He was surprised however when the spikes were caught in the barrier as they made impact and then destroyed. And what was more, the Miko showed none of the strain as she had before when she blocked them. Realizing that there was a need for urgency in this matter, Majin commanded a large number of the creatures to collectively attack the Miko.

His creatures circled the Miko's barrier and began pounding on it, even as it burned their flesh at every impact. The Miko's gaze however remained fixed on him alone. Perhaps this was his chance… the Miko's anger was clouding her better judgment. Soaring directly above her head, he pointed his sword down and plunged with great force. Two serpents came swirling at him but he evaded them on his descent. As the creatures continued their assault, he knew the barrier was weakening, and he would be able to get through with his sword and the Miko would be finished!

Kikyo realized Majin's plan at the last moment, but it seemed as though it might be too late. However a flash of black caught the corner of her eye. With tremendous speed it bolted toward her before swooping into the air above hair and slamming into Majin just inches above her barrier. There was enough force generated to not only send the sorcerer in his orb crashing through the forest trees, but also blow away several of the creatures surrounding her.

The black flash turned back around before knocking away the remaining creatures from around her. As it stopped several feet in front of her, the mysterious black fog that it had been covered in began to recede into itself, revealing the black stallion in all its strong glory. Its blue spheres locked onto Kikyo's own, and Kikyo once again felt that familiar urge to reach out to it, and reach out she did. The stallion slowly approached her, its head held up high. Gorokai, injured, knew not what to make of this. The stallion that he had heard about, the same stallion which was supposed to be back in the castle was now here, and it was getting closer and closer to the Miko. It was a Youkai, so what familiarity did it have with the Miko that it would not only approach her but also protect her, he wondered quickly. They had all thought that it had followed them because of Sesshoumaru!

The stallion was now an arms distance away from her, when it suddenly stopped and looked to the side. Before Kikyo could react, it leapt to her right and lowered its head down, erecting a blue barrier of Youki just in time to block a barrage of spikes that came whistling through the forest from the direction in which Majin had been bumped into . The spikes shredded trees as they sailed through the air and made impact against the stallion's barrier, having enough force the make it slide back on its four feet. Recovering from her momentary lapse in focus Kikyo summoned her serpents once again, devouring the creatures around her before sending them over the stallions barrier and into the forest where she could sense Majin's location.

Gorokai cut down a creature and surveyed the condition of his troops engaged in battle before riveting his eyes back to the stallion and the Miko. He suddenly came to the realization of the unnatural ability of the stallion when he saw how close it was to the Miko, even as she had her serpents' physical forms just a few feet above its' head. There was enough purification power there to send most Youkai into a violent episode, but the stallion seemed to not be affected by it! How could a Youkai withstand the Miko's purification power like that? There were so many things that were happening over the last few days that just weren't making any sense to him! But this was not the time to worry about that. He was about to slice down another creature that appeared in front of him when he saw it freeze, just momentarily, midway through its attack. It was almost unnoticeable, but Gorokai was not one to miss even a small thing like that. Killing the creature, he came to the startling revelation that the creature's 'freeze' had coincided with a fierce attack on Majin by the Miko. It did not take Gorokai long to put it together. There was hope for them yet!

Moving through the battlefield as quickly as he could he made his way towards Kikyo. He still had to maintain some distance from her powers, but as soon as he was within earshot he yelled out, "Miko Sama, the creatures' magic is directly connected to the Sorcerer. If we stop him, the creatures will be stopped too!"

These words made Kikyo pause in her attack and stare at Gorokai. If what the Youkai was saying was correct, then not only did they have a chance of surviving this, but most importantly, to her, it meant there was now a chance of her saving Rin. If she stopped Majin here, then the creature close to the child would become harmless. It was not a hundred percent sure fact, but it was the best she had to go on right now. And if there was even the smallest chance that it would help save Rin, then she was going to do it.

Majin overheard what the lynx Youkai had said to the Miko, and they were right, but it did not matter. It was impossible for them to stop him, even with the Miko's troublesome power. He had to admit that he had never come across a priestess that could quite do what this one could and had this much power. However, without Sesshoumaru, they were just delaying the inevitable. No sooner had he thought this though, that the wind suddenly ceased to move in the battlefield area. The air itself seemed to become charged with static of some kind as the edges of his barrier sparked, as if having made contact with something corrosive. Soon he noticed that not only the soldiers, but his own creatures were affected by it when they shouldn't be affected by any outside power. The soldiers' eyes began turning red as their Youkai were forced into consciousness.

Gorokai had a much better sense of what was going on as his soldiers around him began falling to their knees, unable to cope with the electricity in the air that had a very adverse reaction with their Youkai. The Miko was emitting a pure aura. It was an aura that embodied purification power in all its essence, meaning it was deadly to Youkai -all Youkai! She wasn't holding back anything anymore. He could tell! He could tell she was about to attack with everything she had. Whether it would work or not, whether it was going to yield glorious or horrible results …he had no idea. The one thing he knew: neither his soldiers nor him, could hold back their Youkai. The Miko was turning her comrades into her own enemy. He was sure she knew this, and was still going to take the risk, all for the sake of taking down Majin… before Rin had to pay the price for their carelessness.

"Retreat!"

The soldiers who were losing their minds heard their captain's command and without a second thought leapt away from the clearing and into the woods. They backed away far enough to maintain control of their Youkai but still close enough to be able to see the Miko and the sorcerer.

"Gorokai Sama!" one of the Youkai called in worry. "Are you sure we should leave the Miko by herself?"

Gorokai breathed out deeply before replying, "No! I am not sure! But right now, she might be the only on among us all that has a chance against Majin! And we are there, it might be us that the Miko falls to and not the sorcerer."

The soldiers all knew what he meant. They could only watch now and hope…

Majin revealed a feral smile. "See there Miko, you are alone now. Your companions have left you!"

Kikyo merely glared at him, "Left me? No, they haven't left me. They simply gave me some space so that I can burn you to ashes demon!"

"Huh!" Majin scoffed with disdain! Working together with his Youkai, which was easier for him because his higher level of power, or maybe it was because of his tainted dark magic, he unleashed his fury on the Miko.

Not missing a step, Kikyo calmly walked towards the stallion who remained next to her and was not affected by the enormous purification power pouring out from her. She saddled herself on his bare back and took a hold of some of the thick strands of his long mane between her fingers. A kick on its sides… and the stallion was off!

Majin had to pause mid way towards the Miko when the stallion raced along the ground, went underneath and headed towards the cliff behind him. Swiveling around he flew after the stallion hoping to corner it.

Kikyo did not know how she knew, but she did. Call it instinct, call it wisdom, but whatever it was, she was able to tell exactly what the stallion was capable of. It was almost as if she had known the stallion for ages.

Both Majin and the soldiers of the west widened their eyes in surprise when the stallion instead of turning around at the base of the scarred cliff, leapt up and began galloping up its surface against gravity. But it did not end there! Where the earth stopped and the sky began, the stallion still galloped onward. Its neigh was loud and proud as blue flames ignited around its hooves as its powerful legs carried both it and its passenger higher and higher into the skies. The rush of wind loosed the tie on the Miko's hair and came off, free her locks of hair setting them free and flowing.

The soldiers got to their feet and moved forward so that they could see through the tree tops at the Miko on her stallion soaring into the sky. What a sight! It was not an unnatural sight, a human riding atop a demon steed of some kind, but this was no ordinary human and no ordinary demon. Their stories, their presence, their stations, their association to their Lord and their presence in the Land of the West -all these things made them an extraordinary sight. The witnesses were both awed and humbled, by the beauty of what their eyes beheld as well as the feelings behind the actions of the two. Two relative strangers fighting with their lives on the line for their lord, for the West, for Rin, for something other than themselves!

-)-

Sesshoumaru glanced back when he heard what sounded like a clap of thunder in clear skies as he sped over the roof of the forest. As he looked over his right shoulder the corner of his eyes widened ever so slightly when a rising tiny speck above what had to be the battlefield suddenly exploded in a pink ball of energy! He could tell right away that the explosion had to have a considerable amount of power because he could see the tops of trees far in the distance almost have their branches ripped off and leaves scattered as they tried to withstand the force of wind generated. As the explosion died down the tiny speck was now a glowing pink irregular form which stopped climbing, stood still, and then rushed back towards the ground! The Miko, Sesshoumaru thought, was indeed not holding back of her own volition or not.

Turning his attention back to what was at the foremost of his thoughts he increased his speed even more till he was barely visible to the naked eye even from a distance, but he felt, he knew, it wasn't fast enough. He still had a long way to go! He was not sure he could make it in time, if it wasn't too late already. And his migraine had reached new levels now. It was almost as if his head was going to split. He felt his chest tighten as well. He realized he had been unconsciously curling his claws. Something was happening to him! And whatever it was… he wasn't sure he could comprehend it, let alone control or fight it…

And then it began…

-(-

Shirinousai watched scene of the silver haired lord of West flying over the forest with one half of his third eyes while with the other half focused on the Miko enveloped in blinding purification energy. This was it. This was the time. This was the beginning of what could either be the end of it all, or the beginning of hope for the future. Could the Miko and the Taiyoukai survive and come out as they are or will they forever lose themselves in what was happening to them…

"And then it began…"

-)-


	74. The Paths that Lead Us: Act II

**Author's Corner**

Sorry for the long wait. I'll leave aside the apologies and let you get straight to the story. Thank you for the many reviews!

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 64 : The Paths that "Lead" Us**

-:-

**Act (II) ~**** Below the Surface**

Darkness. Endless darkness. It had always been conscious, aware, but it had never been able to see beyond the darkness. Never had it been allowed to act …never had it been free. It had been bound by these chains, these unbreakable chains on its legs and neck, since it had come into being. It knew of no other state of being. But at some point, it had become aware of there being something other than its current state of existence. There was something more that could be had. What that was, it did not know, but there was something. But these accursed chains, they tied it down to this fate it seemed. The thought of there being something more eventually bought a foreign emotion to its consciousness. It was a feeling it had never felt before. Curiosity? Hope? Longing? All of the above? And then came another feeling: anger. No, not anger, …rage. It wanted to be something other than what it was now. But the chains… the chains were always wrapped around it, always there, unbreakable.

As time passed, and its desires grew, it noticed something else. Its strength grew. At first it could not even get to its feet because of the invisible pressure holding it down. However slowly, ever so slowly, its strength, its power, increased, until one day it was finally able to stand on its feet. As this happened, it became aware of its cage and later, much much later, it began to see beyond it. A whole world was revealed to it and it saw all these with the eyes of what it came to learn was its host. It also found that there was another like it within the host, but this being had the freedom to come out sometimes. No matter it discerned, at the rate that its power was increasing, soon neither this other being nor their host could hold it back! It would make them all pay for its imprisonment!

-(-

Through blurry eyes the little green imp made out a hazy image of a little girl desperately backing away from the monstrosity that towered over her. He could hear her call his name, pleading for help. Behind them the two headed dragon was trying to stand up from where it had been tossed through a tree. Dammit, Jaken winced, he should have taken off their face restraints! Ah-Un could not breathe out their flames, and their usual strength was useless against this creature that fought like a human -albeit a mindless one. 'Sesshoumaru Sama…' The imp lost consciousness, but not before seeing the creatures clawed arm rise up high to tear down into Sesshoumaru Sama's ward.

-)-

Red electricity crackled around the chest of the Lord of the West as he struggled to stay conscious. He simply could not afford to be slowed or he would never get to Rin in time! Alas, he could not fight off the haze that fell upon his mind. He barely registered the purple color of the stripes on his wrist begin to bleed red… before slipping into darkness.

The body of the great Taiyoukai did not fall even as its host's mind faded into unconsciousness. Though his golden eyes seemed to go dull something stirred and flickered deep within his iris. His transport orb fizzled and faded away, almost as it had been vaporized. Now his form went into free fall, curving downwards, but his right foot came down on the heavy limb of a tree and pushed off of it with such incredible force, releasing a visceral red energy, that the tree exploded at the point of impact leaving it smoking and shattered. The Lord of the West's silver figure blurred as he picked up incredible speed. Now moving below the forest roof, the trees and their leaves screamed in agony as this blur ripped past them. The Western Lord was moving so fast that a trail of dust arose from the ground even though he was several hundred feet up in the air. His speed just kept increasing until suddenly a loud and explosive burst-wave was released, when the Taiyoukai tore through the sound barrier…!

The Black Blades who were posted halfway between Rin's camp and the Mountain where the battle was taking place heard the explosive sound. Even as they stayed in the shadows closer to the roof of the trees they drew out their weapons. They could tell that whatever it was that made that sound, it was headed their way. They were unprepared however when the thing they were waiting for, appeared below them and disappeared even faster. Before the effects of the shock of what had just happened even wound itself up, some of them were ripped from their perches on the trees and pulled backwards by the gale like wind. They had to plant their weapons into the trees to brace themselves and recover. Only their leader had just barely been able to make out an image, of what he thought had to be their Lord, from the silver blur that went by. He would dare not be so presumptuous as to think that he knew what his Lord was capable of… but he had to admit.. he had never thought him capable of such a feat as this -if it truly was his Lord. And by all that was sacred, he hoped that it was his Lord, because that blur was heading straight in the direction of the Lord's ward.

The blades recovered almost instantly and dashed off in pursuit!

-)-

Gorokai and his soldiers stared wide eyed at the swirling dark clouds high above them. It seemed as though a thunderstorm was approaching. It was no ordinary or natural storm however, for through its center, the Miko on her steed came blazing down. Majin's surprise could not be hidden at what formed behind the Miko as she hurtled down toward him. A giant serpent head… no, a giant dragon head would be a better description, made of dark pink purification power, lowered its head through the swirling black mass of clouds. The head of the dragon seemed as big as the top of the mountain. It's mouth opened as though to roar, but no sound came out.

"Get back!" Gorokai ordered. "Get back as far as possible and do it quickly!"

The soldiers began an immediate retreat from the area, but even as they fell back, their eyes never left the skies and the dragon head, with its long neck, beaming down towards earth.

Majin's fear battled with his pride. His vanity rising to the surface, he called forth all his power. No human was going to outdo him! Make him run away! Make him admit inferiority! His protective orb shivered and grew at the immense power he released. A small darkening at the front of the orb slowly grew larger. It crackled and made a hissing sound. When it seemed as though the entire bubble would burst, a large beam of dark matter shot up from the front and raced into space, directly in line with the Miko.

The soldiers watched as the dragon head lurched forward from behind the hurtling Miko and swallowed both her and the stallion before overtaking them on its way down.

The skies became dark as the two powers crashed in a bright white light, and an explosive sound that shook the forest soon followed. For a moment… it seemed as though Majin's power would rip through the dragon, but only for a moment. The dragon overpowered the dark beam and crashed headlong into Majin, ramming him into the ground.

Still not defeated, Majin pushed back with all his power. It was only when wounds started to appear on his muscles and dark blood spurted out did his mind come to accept reality. Suddenly his senses overwhelmed him. He could smell the burning of his own flesh, hear the crackling power of the purification power upon him, feel the pink fire that was about to wash over him, taste the dry air around him, and finally, see the Miko on her steed behind the head of the dragon. She was no woman, no human! She was something else. She was fury! Pure unbridled fury! He had lost the battle as soon as the child had been endangered and the Miko was chosen to battle him, he realized.

"Curses…" was the last word that slipped through the dark sorcerer's lips before he was crushed under her power. What an unearthly presence she was!

The explosion that rocked the point of impact blew away a good chunk of the mountain base and vaporized the surrounding trees and earth.

Only once the remnants of the purification power seeped into the earth completely did Gorokai and his soldiers brave approaching the scene. They looked down into the crater just in time to see the last bit of Majin's face turn to ash and be carried off in the wind. The Miko had her back to them, still mounted on her steed, and was staring down at the ground. One of the soldiers accidentally sent one of the loose rocks sliding down the slope of the crater. The Miko heard the noise and slowly turned her head to look up at them. Eyes that had bled pink stared at them from under her midnight bangs. The steed neighed on its two hind legs before turning around and rushing at them. The soldiers backed away surprised and hurriedly as the steed leapt up and over them and dashed off in the direction of Rin's camp.

The soldiers were left wondering how they were going to explain what happened her to those back home. All that was on Gorokai's mind however was the safety of Rin. He only hoped that the Miko had stopped Majin in time, or that Sesshoumaru had been fast enough. What other hope was there for the little human child?

-)-

Sesshoumaru seeped back into consciousness and found himself being propelled forwards. Gaining his bearings quickly he realized he was just at the edge of the forest. Drawing his blade he dashed towards the clearing where he had left Rin.

The first thing he noticed as he came to the clearing was Rin lying on the ground. His heightened senses immediately told him that she was alive. He could hear her breathe. A quick look told him she was bruised and nothing else. He could not smell her blood. Next he saw Jaken laying unconscious against the bark of a tree. He was battered and bleeding slightly. His staff was lying further away, probably having been knocked out of his hands. Next he saw Ah-Un standing on the other side of the clearing. It looked as if at been at battle and come out on the losing end -but other than some gashes and scratches, it seemed alright. Its' restraints were still on. And last his eyes came to rest on a smoldering pile of ashes. He knew it was the creature, or at least what was left of it. He walked closer to it. His sharp eyes managed to pick up one very small flame before it disappeared. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The flame, he was sure, had been _white_. And he was sure he could feel some kind of energy still lingering in the area. It was an energy he had never felt before and could not decipher what would leave a signature like this. Instinct made him turn around and survey the camp again. Whatever it was that had done this to the creature, and saved Rin, -it was long gone now.

As Sesshoumaru made his way to Rin again, Ah looked down at its brother, who kept his head lowered and turned away from the camp, with knowing eyes. It was only when the last bit of blue had seeped out from its eyes and the few hairs turned back to black from the brilliant white they had been a short while ago, did Un turn its neck back towards the camp.

The Black Blades arrived a short while later. Although no one could not tell, they were relieved that they found their Lord there and his ward; safe. They had a general idea of what the blur must have been, but none would dare question it. Perhaps their leader would speak to Sesshoumaru Sama later. Perhaps.

Kikyo's heart raced as she got closer to the edge of the forest. She tried not to imagine her worst fears come true beyond the last of the trees. When the steed finally broke through the forest, her eyes frantically searched for Rin. When she spotted her crouching over a bandaged Jaken she finally felt like she could let out the breath she did not know she had been holding in. Sliding off the horse she ran towards the child, "Rin!"

The little girl turned around and before she could respond, found herself in a tight embrace. "Kikyo chan?" Rin's voice sounded muffled from where it was buried in the Miko's chest. "Are you alright?"

Kikyo smiled as she held the child in her embrace, "Yes Rin, I am fine now. I am fine now."

-)-

Shirinousai combed through his beard. He had thought that this would be the defining moment, a turning point in the recent events and what they were leading up to. But things hadn't gone quite how he thought it might. Mind you, he was not unhappy about it. He was glad that Sesshoumaru, and the Miko especially, had not been consumed by the power that grew within them. He was just surprised. Neither Sesshoumaru nor the Miko had lost themselves for too long. He was not foolish enough to believe that this meant they were strong enough to control their individual powers. Definitely not! It just meant that their powers were far more vast and potent than he had anticipated; they hadn't reached their full potential yet. This was a good thing and a potential bad thing. On the good side, it meant they had the potential to become more powerful than he thought probable. On the bad side, it also meant there was more of a chance that one or both of them would fall victim to the powers instead of becoming their master.

That was not all that concerned him however. He had also been keeping his eye on Lord Sesshoumaru's ward, the little human child. He already knew that this child's presence alongside Sesshoumaru was destined. When she had found herself in danger, he knew that he could not help her in any way, but luckily, he did not have to. Neither did Sesshoumaru nor the Miko. The child had been protected by something else. But that was just what concerned him. His third eye, during the time the child had been rescued, had lost the ability to see her. Something blocked his vision. A white light had suddenly overwhelmed his vision and then when it disappeared, the child had already been saved and the creature incinerated. He knew powerful Youkai and magic could prevent his third eye from seeing, but there was something about this that just puzzled him. What could it have been? What had saved the 'child of hope'?

-(-

Kuzan, the leader of the 'Black Blades', stood silently behind as his lord stared up at the night skies. His men remained a distance away, out of ear shot. Lord Sesshoumaru had summoned him to have a private meeting.

"Tell me what you saw," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kuzan's eyebrow twitched under his black mask. He was afraid that this was what lord Sesshoumaru had in mind as the topic of discussion when he had been summoned. He had to answer very carefully here. He had determined that it was a very real possibility, based on his lordship's reactions, that he might not be completely aware of what he had done. The implications of this were profound if the subjects of the West to find out about this; a leader with strange powers that he had no knowledge of.

Sesshoumaru turned to face him, "Only speak of that which you saw, and do not make conclusions."

"Understood my Lord," Kuzan proceeded to tell Sesshoumaru exactly what he had witnessed. He held back from making any presumptuous statements. Once he was done, he remained quiet as Sesshoumaru seemed to ponder what he had just heard as though it had happened to someone else and not him.

Finally, Sesshoumaru said, "You and your men did not see anything unusual today. The rest of the facts will remain the same when you report back to the castle."

Kuzan nodded, understanding full well what his Lord commanded.

"That is all," Sesshoumaru said, and turned away as the leader of the Black Blades disappeared into the darkness.

Hmph! Now he could not ignore this at all, Sesshoumaru thought. All this time he had felt uneasy, but now, for the first time, he had actually lost consciousness completely, and worse, lost control of his body. For the first time in a long time, he was not sure what to do. He had to be very careful who found out about this. If the wrong ears got a hold of this information, his lands might be thrown into turmoil. Those who might oppose him would stand down before his power, but if they were to find out that he was not completely in control of it, then they would not hesitate to rise in rebellion and try to cease power. His kingdom would be thrown into a civil war and also become vulnerable to attacks from foreign lands. Dammit! This was exactly what he did not need at a time like this when he had enough on his plate with the whole Dark Orbs problem.

Politics. It was one thing he hated about being Lord. If only he could simply cut down any who stood in his way or rose to challenge his rule. The times had changed and while his power ensured he was at the very top of the food chain so to speak, he needed proper politics to stay there. If not he would have to fight far too many needles battles and kill far too many to remain in power. He had to keep his subjects and his fellow Lords of the other lands aware that he was not only powerful but also of sound mind. He had to constantly remind them that he was always in control. Truthfully, even if the Western Lands were to find out about his _problem_ they would still stand beside him trustingly, but the other lands might not. He had to take care of this problem, whatever it was, and he had to do it quietly.

And as these thoughts flew by the mind of the eldest son of the Inu No Taisho, for the first time, he had trouble focusing on his path of conquest. It seemed as though it was fast losing its place as his top priority, by not of his own choice. Where, the TaiYoukai wondered, was his path leading to now?


	75. The Paths that Lead Us: Act III

**Author's Corner**

Quick update. I surprised myself ;). Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 64 : The Paths that "Lead" Us**

-:-

**Act (III) ~**_**Choices**_

It was an oddly cold wind that blew tonight, Gorokai thought, for spring time. He sat quietly by the second and smaller campfire that had been set-up for the non-soldiers, namely Sesshoumaru's travelling group. On one end sat Kikyo, with Rin asleep in her embrace, cradled almost like a new born. Her eyes never left the child. A few feet away from her Jaken kept fussing over his bandages while perched on one of Ah-Un's legs as it lay seated under a tree. The black Stallion, that had apparently been named fittingly by Rin as Mayonaka, grazed a few feet away, never wandering away from the Miko's line of vision. And last but not least, Lord Sesshoumaru stood just outside the reach of the light coming from the flames of the fire. He was bathed only in moonlight.

Gorokai had not failed to notice that the Miko and Sesshoumaru had not exchanged words at all since the defeat of Majin. He could not be sure if it was due to some kind of animosity, whether it was simply because they did not have anything to say, or if it was something else. He just could not fathom with those two. He was somewhat relieved that the soldiers resting by the first and larger campfire, several yards away, were not aware of the tension in the air. They were happy with the victory and were glad to be going home. They would still sneak suspicious and somewhat weary glances at the Priestess, but none would dare let her catch them in the act. It wasn't that they were afraid, but rather, it was better to let sleeping dragons sleep instead of trying to poke at it with… well -with anything! He could neither stop nor control the rumors that would spread through them once the soldiers returned, but he hoped that it would not cause the Priestess more problems than she'd care for.

But getting back to the subject of the Priestess… the Miko, and Sesshoumaru Sama, perhaps he should start some light conversation to brighten the mood? However as he was thinking about something appropriate to say, the Miko rose from where she was seated with the child still firmly held in her arms. He watched her walk over to the two headed dragon and watched Jaken hurriedly place some blankets on the grass in front of it. She tucked the child in, gave Jaken some instructions, and then proceeded to head towards where Lord Sesshoumaru stood. 'Oh dear,' he thought. Lord Sesshoumaru might not be in the best talking mood at the moment. Should he intercept the Miko? After some careful thought, he decided against it. He felt they knew each other better than what he could tell either of them.

~)~~

The keen senses of the Tai Youkai picked up on the actions of the Miko as soon as she had sat up. He had to resist the urge to inwardly groan, something a lesser being would do. He still had so much to sort out and the last thing he needed was another lecture from the Miko. Certainly, he supposed, she might be somewhat entitled to voice her concerns over today's incidents regarding Rin, after all he _had_ allowed her some responsibilities over the child. Admittedly he had not foreseen the possibility that Rin might be put in danger by the very same threat that he tried to keep her away from by leaving her outside the forest. And yes… Rin could have died, again. But she had been saved… by someone. Ah, Sesshoumaru realized in irritation, knowing he had more questions himself than answers. He could not think of anything to stop the Miko if she decided to go off on a tirade. Should he just fly away before she could get to him? NO! This Sesshoumaru does not run from anything, least of all a human! Was hoping for some kind of enemy attack to occur at this very moment asking too much?

He remained silent and motionless as the Miko slowly approached him from behind. As she got nearer he felt her restrain her power completely. He had not failed to notice that since her fight with Majin her aura had somehow become more… natural. It had become less like a human with incredible but unnatural power, and more like that of someone who seemed completely at one with it. It is said that purification powers had similar properties to the natural energy in the world and that was why Miko's and Monk's could more easily create, use, and alter things found in nature. Yes, the Miko seemed to have become more one with nature. Her aura that had to an extent remained separate from the earth's energy now thrummed almost melodiously with it. What new things would she be capable of now and what heights -heights that she more than likely isn't aware of herself, could she have reached?

As she came to a stop right next to him he did not glance down in her direction. His eyes remained focused on the night skies with the clouds that covered the moon. He grew intrigued however as silence continued to pass between them even as several large clouds appeared from their left and crossed over to their right above them. The Miko said not a word and her gaze too seemed to be directed towards the skies. He had prepared himself for several things, all of which began with the Miko starting the conversation, but this… this he was not prepared for. Mind you, he was not unhappy about it at all. In fact, he wished all their conversations would be of the same format. Perhaps the Miko had realized that there was more to be realized and wisdom to be gained in silent self reflection than in annoying tirades and a lot of talking. There was hope yet for the human, he thought.

Sesshoumaru would be kicking himself, mentally of-course, later on for ever thinking that the Miko would for a single moment be anything like the being he had in his mind. The woman almost always seemed to do what he least expected. So it took everything Sesshoumaru had, to fend off the signs of shock from registering on his face, and remain perfectly emotionless, when her fingers wrapped around his and squeezed… with purification power crawling just under the surface of her skin! Now being that her hands were much smaller than his own she could only take complete custody of three of his fingers. He resisted the urge to smirk at that, mainly because no matter how one looked at it, this seemed to be some sort of threat or warning from the Miko to him! The Miko was threatening him? The Miko _dared_ to threaten this Sesshoumaru, he thought angrily. Pleasant images of him transforming and biting the head clean off the Miko flashed through his mind. But that would be too easy he realized. The Miko would have to suffer if she dare thought she could threaten-

His rather murderous thoughts stopped midway when he realized she was squeezing so hard that her hand was shaking slightly. Her powers though still remained within her own body and did not come out onto the surface of her skin. Somewhat at a loss again, and hoping that Gorokai wasn't able to see what had taken place from where he was sitting behind them, he slowly turned a steely gaze at the Miko. She did not turn her head or her eyes to face him as they remained focused on the night above them. She had not yet tied her hair back as she usually did and so her dark tresses moved slowly in the wind. Her cheeks were slightly flushed -from anger, he could tell. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows knitted. But as his piercing vision once again fell on her eyes did he see something he had not caught the first time around. The blue orbs shimmered and seemed to almost dance under the moonlight that beamed down as the clouds cleared above them. And he understood.

For the first time, Sesshoumaru was able to understand exactly what the Miko was feeling, what she was thinking. He could read her eyes almost as easily as reading a letter written on white paper in bold black ink. He read anger and he read worry. There was impatience and there was determination. And although well hidden under the weight of all the other emotions, there was also slight fear. Fear not for herself, but for what she stood to lose at any given time. It dawned on him that perhaps the near apparent loss of Rin today had brought back the memories of all that she had lost in her previous life. Here she stood: a human capable of incredible things and commanding incredibly power, but at the root of it all, she was still _human_. She would be swayed and she would fall victim to the human condition. She could never escape it he realized, with a sense of disappointment that he had no idea why he felt. But he understood. He did not know why or how, neither did he care, but he understood.

The Lord of the West was not sure if it was due to a rare show of pity, a need to avoid becoming her mental crutch in any way, or whether it was simply because he did not care at that point, but he turned his gaze away and pulled back his deadly aura that had slowly been surrounding her and creeping upwards from the ground behind her. He knew that she had been aware of what had been happening, and he also knew she was aware when he pulled back his aura, masking it completely. As her fingers continued to tremble over his he could say as a matter of fact that she was struggling to put things in order in her mind. She was, almost desperately, trying to focus and put things in perspective. This continued for a while longer and he stood quietly, allowing her to hold his fingers as her hostage the whole time. Finally, the trembling stopped. Eventually her firm grip loosened. Her powers that were swimming under the surface receded. His sharp ears picked up the sound of her breathing out deeply. Against his better judgment, while his head remained perfectly still, his golden orbs slowly slid across to the right, capturing her face in them. Gone were the shadows of doubt and fear in her azure eyes. A calm and confident expression rested on her visage. The determination still remained, only now it seemed bottomless, and it was backed by what he could only describe as focused belief in oneself. They no longere looked like the eyes of a follower. They now had in them the look of a conqueror; he should know, he always found those same eyes staring back at him when he caught his reflection on the still surfaces of the waters or the blade of his sword.

Well done Miko, he silently approved, both bemused and somewhat surprised by how quickly she had managed to regain her mental balance. When the Miko gently let her head rest against his arm, her fingers still gently grasping his own, he allowed it, even when he knew that Gorokai had most certainly noticed it.

~~)~

With their legs crossed underneath them and their arms folded across their chests, a Hanyou and a Fox-kit, sat on a tree just outside the little village, sporting similar pouts and identical bumps on their heads. They sure were in a foul mood, especially the white haired, dog eared, Hanyou. This is ridiculous, he thought with righteous fury. How was it possible that he could not even eat the food in his own house? Dammit, he's the one who hunted down the damn boar and brought it home! And now he couldn't even eat it? That was just wrong! Just plain wrong! Keh!

Then again, he supposed, for arguments sake, it could be said that he miiiiight have been in the wrong for trying to sneak some out from the kitchen when Kagome had specifically told him not to because it was for the festival that night. Keh! But how could Kagome be more concerned about the festival than his hunger? She had even dared to suggest he eat the leftovers from that morning if he was that hungry! As if! Dammit! Even Shippo had not escaped her wrath, though he did not feel sorry for the kit as it had been his fault that they had been caught in the first place!

He heard the kit wince next to him when he touched the bump on his head. "Kagome is so mean," the kit grumbled, nursing his injury. "Why couldn't she let us have a little?"

Inuyasha straightened up in his seat after hearing that. "Dammit! That's it! I'm going to go over there and demand she give me some food. I'm the head of the household!"

The fox-kit looked at him with some skepticism, "You are going to go back and argue with Kagome?"

"Damn right I am!" Inuyasha said with a huff. "She needs to know who's boss!"

Shippo's skepticism grew and he had a deadpan look on his face. "Inuyasha, I think we all know she' s in charge in your house. Didn't you have to sleep outside one day last week because you pissed her off about something?"

Inuyasha blushed. "You.. you saw that?".

Shippo looked away, embarrassed for his red clad friend, "The whole village was talking about it." He didn't mention that it was due to him telling Miroku and someone overhearing that the news had spread through the whole village.

The Hanyou had his ears down with a grouchy look on his face. He realized trying to take on Kagome in a battle of words would only leave him looking foolish in front of everyone. But dammit he had to do something to reclaim his dignity! Was it bad to wish for a demon to attack the village so that he could save everyone and be the hero again? As soon as he thought that he got a weird sense of something akin to Deja-Vu. He shook his head to clear his mind and was about to think of a plan on how to get the upper hand against his mate when a familiar scent founds it way to his nose. It was coming for the village.

Shippo almost fell off the tree in surprise when the Hanyou leapt down and darted back towards the village. He cried out after the Hanyou, "Are you really going against Kagome?" This isn't going to end well, he thought, when he got no reply from Inuyasha. But it would be fun to watch, so the fox-kit darted off behind is friend.

The trees rushed past him and the wind picked up his snowy hair as Inuyasha blazed a trail through the light woods. 'What's he doing here?' Inuyasha wondered. Whenever this particular individual appeared he had almost always gotten involved in some trouble, though to his benefit, the end result was sometimes worth said trouble. The Hanyou, half-brother to the Lord of the West, glanced down at the sword that hung at his waist. 'What now?,' he silently questioned, and the sword, of course, remained silent.

Leaping over a hut in the very back of the village, he landed with a somersault and made a straight beeline to his hut. One thing immediately caught his attention as he rounded the front of his home. The individual whose scent he had picked up was now chatting happily with Kagome and Sango -and eating some of the very same boar that he had been hit for trying to take! What the hell?!

"Kagome!" Inuayasha yelled. "Why does HE get to eat when I don't?!"

His mate, turned around to look at him with narrowed eyes, "Inuyasha, stop being a child. Totosai is a guest who's travelled a long way to come see us. Isn't it only polite to let a guest eat something?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth before thinking of an appropriate response to that but could not find any, and instead found himself opening and closing his mouth with no audible words coming out.

The Monk appeared from behind him and put his arm around his shoulder, a sympathizing look on his face, "I understand your pain my friend, but sometimes it's best to just quit while you're ahead."

Inuyasha had to hide his embarrassment with a fake cough. "Well no one asked the old goat to come this far to visit!"

"Inuyashaaa…." Kagome threatened in a warning voice, her hands moving to her hips

.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, focusing his attention away from his mate and the smiling exterminator Sango, placing it instead on the old sword smith.

"Well…?" Inuyasha asked, pointedly looking at the sword smith who was finishing up the last bit of what seemed to have been a delicious piece of boar. "What brings you here old man?"

"Ahh young Inuyasha," the old demon smiled whimsically, wiping his hands on his Ox. "I come bearing good news!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"What's this about?" Miroku asked politely moving forward.

"What else would I come about?" Totosai pointed out with a smile. "Tessaiga has deemed you ready."

This had Inuyasha's immediate attention. "Ready? Ready for what?"

Kagome and the rest too were piqued. It was not often that Totosai came to visit, and when had in the past it always had something to do with either Inuyasha's sword, his father, or his brother. Which was it about this time?

Totosai scratched the top of his head in thought. "Well… I can't really answer that question. I can only say that you are ready and point you in the direction you must go."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why the hell would I want to follow your directions anyway? If there is no danger to my friends and family or my home, I have no reason to go."

Totosai seemed a little surprised. "You do not desire to make Tessaiga stronger?" His right eyebrow curved knowingly. "Even after you have found out that Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga has come into greater power?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha after that comment to see his reaction. It had indeed been odd that he had not made too big of a deal about Sesshoumaru's new attacking power with the Tenseiga. Understandably a lot had been going on during Sesshoumaru's last visit, but still. Inuyasha hadn't mentioned a word about their fight since then, even when they all knew that Sesshoumaru had clearly had the upper hand in that battle and were it not for her and Kikyo's interruption of said battle, Inuyasha might have been left with more than just a few broken bones.

Inuyasha's eyes turned serious as he let his arms drop to his side. "That proud bastard is not going to come looking for me, especially now that he does not need the Tessaiga. And even if he does, I can still defend those that I care about and myself with the Tessaiga as it is. And unlike him I am not alone. I have my friends to help me."

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome smiled. It was obvious Inuyasha had learnt to depend on them now and didn't try to deal with things by himself anymore.

Totosai too was slightly surprised by Inuyasha's apparent maturity. His father would have been proud. Unfortunately, this was not something that the pup had a choice in. Perhaps a more sly method was necessary. It was certainly going to be an underhanded move, but it for his sake, and the sake of others. "Inuyasha, do you not remember you were told why your father had me forge the two swords that you and your brother now carry? His main intent in their creation was not to destroy his enemies, but to protect those that he cared about, your mother being one of them. The Tessaiga is now telling me that you are ready and that _it_ is ready to become stronger. Would you really deny the chance to make yourself stronger if it means it better enables you to protect the things you care about? If it means protecting your mate better?"

At that Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, and a slight sense of guilt overcame him. Could he really say no to the chance of being able to gain the power to better protect his mate? Better protecting his friends and home?

Kagome realized the struggle Inuyasha was going through immediately. "Inuyasha, I have complete confidence that you will protect me, even if you didn't have Tessaiga. You don't need to do this."

Inside, Inuyasha felt relief and joy at hearing his mate's words and how much trust she had in him. Which is why he did not hesitate to tell Totosai, "I'll do it!"

Still standing beside Inuyasha, Miroku smiled knowingly with closed eyes. He had thought to persuade his friend to go on this journey if he had refused for he knew that no matter what anyone said, Inuyasha was the main fighting force in their group. He was the protector of this village and their happiness. And although it might seem selfish of him to ask his friend to do this for the sake of their happiness, he also knew that if something or someone as powerful as Sesshoumaru became their enemy, they would need all the power they could get. Even though they had triumphed over the great power of Naraku, there would always be evil in this world and evil came with its own power. These were times when one could not simply be arrogant enough to believe that the power they currently possessed would be enough to defeat any enemy. They had to always strive to become stronger -that was the only way to ensure their survival, and ensure they would be able to protect those that they loved.

Kagome on the other hand was not all too happy with Inuyasha's decision and it showed on her face.

"Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha comforted her with a fanged smile. "It never hurts to become a little stronger. And I can't wait to show that Sesshoumaru!"

Totosai looked away awkwardly, which Sango, who was standing to his side, noticed. Her eyebrows furrowed in question, but she said nothing of it.

Totosai however was sweating bullets inside, doing his best to put on a fake smile. If only Inuyasha knew how much and how his brother was going to be involved in the things to come. And Kami, if Sesshoumaru knew the path that he had set the young pup on and the purpose behind it. One thing was for sure, when those two realize what was going to happen, he didn't want to be anywhere near them. "That's good Inuyasha! I will send Mo-Mo when it is time to leave with directions."

"Wha_" was all Inuyasha could manage to get out before the sword forger with his beady eyes flew off on his Ox.

While Kagome tried to stop Inuyasha from running after the old demon, Miroku scratched his chin thoughtfully. He didn't like it when there was so little to go on, but he supposed this wasn't any different from the past and that they should be used to it by now. But somehow he had an ominous feeling after seeing Totosai's suspicious body language towards the end of the conversation. Well, either way, it seemed they would soon be off on another adventure. He couldn't help the lecherous grin that slipped on his face when he realized they would have to start bathing in hot springs again and the women-

Shippo winced when Sango knocked Miroku down with a fist before following Kagome into the hut. Didn't the Houshi realize by now that all one needed to do was look at his face to realize that he was thinking something perverted. The Fox-Kit shrugged before entering the hut himself… leaving behind a convulsing Monk with a nasty bump on his head.

~~High above in the skies, a familiar cloud shaped like a large demon dog's head, floated over silently. It was watching. Would the two brothers climb to greater heights or will they fall by each other's swords? The directions they must go in had been set, but they had to chose their own paths to walk in. The choices one makes reflects the soul inside and it is these choices that set apart those who merely exist from those that truly live -from those who are destined to be great and those that truly achieve greatness. After all, is it not true that is not always about the destination.. but about the journey traveled and the paths taken…?~~


	76. Motives & Memories

**Author's Corner**

Apologies for the delay in updates. I'll try to update sooner even that means shorter chapters. I'm kinda in the middle of leaving to another country for work and stuff. Regardless, enjoy and thank you for your valuable feedback/support! :)

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 65 : Motives & Memories**

-:-

Hyugo, the younger brother of the Lord of the East, was breathing heavily as he stood hunched over in stunned silence. He had one hand over his chest where he could feel several broken ribs. Blood dripped down one corner of his mouth and his hair had come undone from its usual place in a top-knot. His garbs were dirty and he looked every bit the same as someone who had been through a battlefield. His enemy was not an army though, it was a single Youkai, a Taiyoukai to be exact. This Taiyoukai sported no visible injuries, but a seasoned warrior would have been able to tell that he had indeed suffered some damage. He was much better off though and anyone could tell that. He was not breathing heavily, he stood tall and intimidating, and his aura screamed of confidence in his strength. This Taiyoukai… was his nephew… Urufu.

Hyugo had finally given in to teaching his nephew the _**Claw of Light**_, their ultimate art of combat that had been passed down from generation to generation of the ruling wolves. He had most certainly believed that Urufu would one day master the art just as his brother had done. What he had not expected was for Urufu to master certain key elements of the art in an incredibly short amount of time. Their art of combat put a heavy focus on speed, among other things. Urufu had always been fast, and he was known for his ability to use it in combat, earning it the nickname 'Air Dash'. The 'Air Dash ' was a quick burst of speed from a stationery position towards an opponent with the intent of dealing a deadly or incapacitating blow. When repeated in succession it made Urufu a very very deadly opponent. With his natural affinity to achieve incredible speed he had absorbed and mastered that part of the "Claw of Light', and when combined with the techniques and methods to regulate his Youki, Urufu now stood at an entirely different level.

His nephew was matching him, no-! His nephew had quite possibly surpassed him in certain aspects. He had not mastered the whole art completely but this was tremendous progress. At this rate it would not be too long before he caught up to his father, the Lord of the East.

"That is enough nephew," Hyugo commanded, straightening himself up. He could not afford to continue the duel with his nephew because he was being pushed so hard that his eyes had started to bleed red. He was afraid that his Youkai might emerge and that would be taking things too far.

Cloaked in shadows, ashen eyes pierced through the darkness. Urufu's eyes narrowed in question before a sudden realization came to him. His uncle was on the verge of transforming. His powerful and highly experienced uncle was about to lose control and give into his Youkai, and he was the cause of it! He had done it! He had risen to a point that even he had thought he would not be able to get to in so short a time. Yes, with this he could finally bring about Sesshoumaru's demise. The time had finally come!

Hyugo's eyes visibly widened when his dear nephew erupted into laughter. "Urufu…"

"It's alright uncle," Urufu managed to say between his fits of laughter that sounded almost maniacal. "You don't need to say anything. I understand. It's time. I AM ready!"

Oh no, Hyugo thought. It seemed as though one of his fears would be realized. He had been afraid of this. This is exactly why he had been hesitant to teach his nephew the 'Claw of Light'. He knew that when Urufu had mastered this part of combat he might think to challenge Sesshoumaru immediately. He knew he might try to stop there and not wait till he had mastered the whole art completely.

"Urufu! You are NOT ready!" he said pointedly.

Urufu though only smiled, his fangs showing. "I have enough to kill Sesshoumaru. And before you say anymore, I know that I haven't mastered the whole of the 'Claw of Light', but my intention is not to best Sesshoumaru in combat or prove myself a better warrior. My intention is to kill -nothing more! With what I have gained today, that is exactly what I will accomplish. I won't leave him with enough time to even think of a way to challenge me."

"Urufu-"

"NO UNCLE!" Urufu yelled angrily. "It's time that proud dog was shown his place. It's time someone taught him that he cannot get away with doing whatever he wishes! I trusted him, like a brother, and he betrayed me! He betrayed all of us! My father may not have the courage to do something about it, but I will! At the upcoming spring festival that's to be held in the West, I will challenge him to a _Guillotine Game_ with my right as the first born of a Lord, and . !"

Hyugo could not bear to say anymore, as he could feel the pain in his nephew's voice.

"I will have my vengeance Uncle," Urufu said determinedly, raising his eyes to the skies as the wind lifted his hair. He refused to give in to the painful memories. "After all these years, Sesshoumaru will finally pay… for killing my beloved sister!"

-And thus, the young Wolf Taiyoukai's, one of the _**Gods of Bloods**_', motive for seeking the death of the Lord of the West is revealed-

~)~~

Sharak, the phoenix Youkai, huffed and puffed as he landed on the top of a tree, too tired to fly any further. While trying to catch his breath he surveyed the area before him. Yes, it was exactly as he had thought. He was completely lost! He repeatedly banged his head against the tree in frustration. Oh why had he followed that stupid black horse when it had broken out of the stables? His excuse was that he had to make sure that the horse would not get into trouble, but in reality, he felt uncomfortable without the Miko there. He felt like everyone had been looking at him as their next meal. They couldn't be blamed, after all phoenix meat was a delicacy with incredible healing powers and had the capacity to increase one's vitality, he thought proudly. Anyway, he had decided to follow the stupid black horse thinking that he could keep up with it since he was flying, but it had been way too fast. Now he was hopelessly lost and hungry. Any grapefruits around?

He was shaken from his quandary when a large majestic looking bird that was the size of a small horse flew over his head and landed on a tree nearby. The bird was red and had a single feathery tail flowing behind it. It had brought back food to its nest to feed its young. Sharak found himself reminiscing about his home and his flock. They weren't many good memories. The only one who had cared for him had been his mother. He had been ignored by his father, his siblings, and the rest of the flock. Why? Because he was hatched… wrong. He was born not even one tenth the normal size of a phoenix hatchling. His tails would not light on fire and they had no magical properties. His father, the head of the flock had been very disappointed, and he had been bullied and picked on by his siblings and others his age for as long as he could remember. But he managed through all of that with the love his mother shed on him. However one day when had had found out that the flock had actually thought of killing him as soon as he was born due to his weak body, that he had finally had enough. Saying goodbye only to his mother, he had left the flock. It was a risk for someone as weak as him, and someone that was easy prey for the Youkai, to go off by himself, but it was better than living in that place anymore. It was when he had been seeking shelter during a cold rain storm had he had accidentally landed on Bokusenou. He had lived with, well more like lived _on_, the kind old tree demon ever since, wandering off only to find grapefruit.

Ah Grapefruit, Sharak thought with a sigh. He really really could have used a grapefruit right about now, both to quell his thirst and his hunger. His attention was diverted from his thoughts when his eyes picked up a pink blur far in the distance. He could not make out exactly what it was because in addition to his other impediments his eye sight too was compromised. All he could make out were several hazy colors, but it was when a black haze appeared slightly behind the pink one did he assume that it had to be the Miko. When he was fairly certain, he mustered some of his strength and took off in the direction of the approaching group.

He flew behind the tree line that lined up the path they were travelling on just to be on the safe side. Once he clearly saw who it was Sharak flew out in the open. Everyone seemed to notice him as he approached them and stopped. Sesshoumaru wasn't there. He made a circle above them before coming in to land next to the human child who was riding the two headed dragon Youkai. He wasn't sure if the Youkai would mind, but he hoped that the child and Miko would protect him if it did.

"What are you doing here bird?!" Jaken questioned, folding his arms across his chest as he looked up at him. Kikyo too looked at him questioningly, more surprised than curious.

Sharak looked at the imp first and then the Miko. "I followed the horse when it broke out of the stables."

The Miko looked over at the horse, which of course said nothing, before looking back at him. "And you got lost in the process?"

Sharak nodded somewhat sheepishly. "The horse was too fast! I couldn't keep up.

The Miko smiled somewhat knowingly, before noticing his haggard state. "There is some water and fruit in the pouch on Ah-Un's saddle. Have some."

Sharak was about to thank the Miko when he felt two tiny arms wrap around his body and pull him back into and embrace. It was the human!

"Don't worry Sharak Sama, I will feed you," the child said excitedly.

He felt somewhat undignified by the way the child handled him, but Sharak wasn't about to complain. Even though it might not have been as intended, the child's tender embrace was the first since he had left his mother's side. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of another. Unwittingly he grew fond over the human child. He could not help it. He had never given much thought to the differences in human and Youkai. He had indeed seen many humans but never gotten close to any. The Miko and the child were the first. Out of the group it was the child that was most like him: weak and unable to protect herself. Only difference between her and himself was that her group, her flock, protected her vehemently and she still had time to grow and become stronger. He did not. As much as that saddened him, as he ate from the girls little hand, he held back his tears and vowed to remember the kindness of this child in that one moment, regardless of what would happen in the future. And a bond was formed between them that day, one that would be tested in time to come.

~~)~

Gansoku sat up from his desk covered in missives and general reports on the status of the upcoming Spring Festival, and walked towards the open window. The gentle fresh breeze that bathed him seemed to rejuvenate him. He had not had to work through such massive amounts of paperwork since the last time the Western lands had hosted the festival, 4 years ago. Every year it would be held in a different land. It was an integral part of what maintained the peaceful and harmonic relationship between the four lands, their Lords, and their Generals. Certainly it took a lot more than a mere festival to keep peace between them, but it was important in that it showed the Youkai of all 4 respective lands that any actions to violate said peace would incur a heavy penalty, usually death. Though that was the underlying message, it had been decided that it would be an opportunity for the lands to express their intent to maintain peace and to show their commitment to it.

The festival consisted of various stands of food unique to the land it was being held on, displays of the work of the lands' best artisans, traditional dances and of course exhibitions of skill and strength that Youkai from all four lands took part in -in a non-confrontational and non-competitive form. For the several hundred years now, since before the passing of the Inu No Taisho, the festival has helped to bring the Youkai leaders together and helped put aside any differences they might have.

That was what made him worry a little bit. There would so many high level Youkai in the castle grounds and even in the common areas of the castle itself. What would happen when they came across the Miko? Though Jurunetsu Sama had already informed the other Lords about the recent developments after hearing it from Sesshoumaru Sama's own mouth, and though he had himself sent officials letters explaining the situation and the presence of the Miko to the 4 Youkai courts, including their own, there would still be much speculation and even suspicion. If the festival was in any other land this year then the Miko need not have gone, but as it was right in their own castle, they could not simply hide the priestess. They had to officially present her in front of everyone. Things could get very complicated and heated. He really had to question the timing of all this. Why had the fates decided to bring the Miko to them now of all times? Well, regardless of the reason, the young human certainly was no pushover if what he had seen was any indication.

He supposed that the priority would be to introduce her to their demon court first and well before the festival. He would have to talk with Sesshoumaru Sama about it as soon as he returned. It would not be a good idea to postpone it any further. He only hoped that if anything there would be loud opposition about it rather than quiet dissension. An internal conflict would not do the Land of the West good at this time with the threat of the Dark Orbs looming over them and their Lord being the most involved in it.

Gansoku was interrupted from his thoughts when Obina came rushing into the room looking even more flustered than usual. Oh great.

"Gansoku! We have a big problem!" he raved, holding in his hands an open scroll that seemed to have had the Seal of the Eastern Lands on it. "This is simply preposterous! Are they asking for war?!"

Although Gansoku knew his old friend tended to overreact for many things, something in his voice this time told him that perhaps whatever was in the letter did warrant exactly that kind of reaction. He accepted the scroll from the other Youkai and starting reading silently. Obina started pacing the room with his hands behind his back, occasionally uttering intelligible words and phrases like, 'war', 'egregious insult', and 'what are they thinking'.

The further down the scroll he went, the more Gansoku's eyes widened. Obina might have not been too far off. Was the Land of the East indeed looking for war with them? He simply could not fathom what else this implied. The scroll had four arrows in four directions at the top, indicating that this official letter had been sent out to the courts of all four lands. It was signed in blood at the end. The contents? It read that the first born son of the Lord of the East was officially challenging the first born of the Lord of the West to a Guillotine Game! And as Sesshoumaru had no offspring, according to the laws set by their ancestors, he had to thus accept the challenge!

The Guillotine Games! It was a means for the Lords to settle any personal conflicts they might have without having to involve the citizens and the other lands in it. Once a challenge had been made in an official capacity, it could not be dismissed, unless the challenger himself rescinded it.

It seemed this Spring Festival, Prince Urufu of the East, would be fighting Lord Sesshoumaru … to the death! By Kami, just what the hell was going on!?


	77. A Lord and His Land

**Author's Corner**

Yes, I'm still alive, and yes, I still intent to finish this fanfiction ;). I've relocated back to my home country after being away for six years to study and am starting my career, so I've had a busy summer. I am still settling in and getting used to the changes, and I figured what better way to help me deal with the changes than to do something familiar… so I continued to write my fiction. So without further delay…

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 66 : A Lord and His Land**

**-:-**

Lord Jinkuuru stared down at the official notice lying on the hardwood table, with a palm under his chin. A serious look on his face, he read over the contents once more wondering if they would change by some miracle. They did not. The words stayed the same and the meaning even more so; the upcoming Spring Festival that was going to be held in the Land of the West would host the first Guillotine Game in centuries. He could not even recall a story of when two Lords had taken part in them. The last one had involved, if memory served him correct, two nobles within the royal families over a petty dispute. Even though the Guillotine Games were created so that entire lands would not get caught between the personal disputes of the Lords, this particular one would, unfortunately, do exactly that. Why? It was because the Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru, had no heir to take his place should he be the one that falls at the games. True enough, his half-brother had royal blood in him, and was technically next in line to the throne, but he doubted the powerful Generals, the special divisions, and the mighty armies would follow a Hanyou. This was made truer by the manner in which Sesshoumaru had led this land since his father's demise. Sesshoumaru had become a very hard act to follow.

Then again, Inuyasha had proven his strength was not to be taken lightly as he had been instrumental in the destruction of the other Hanyou known as Naraku -who towards the end had seemed a real threat to all four lands. Would those credentials given Inuyasha enough swing to take Sesshoumaru's place at the throne should he fall? Wait! He was thinking too far ahead and assuming the worst. This was Sesshoumaru he was talking about! Though the youngest of the four Lords by far, none could calculate the extent of his full power. Having said that, Lord Akuma's eldest, the issuer of the challenge, and one of the legendary _**Gods of Blood**_, was no pushover. Urufu was certainly in a league of his own and he had come to learn that the pup was undergoing training with his uncle, who too was a Legend of the East. There was no clear victor. However, again, if the Lord of the West lost, the consequences could throw everything into chaos, throwing everyone into war; into battling for control of the Western lands that would have no ruler.

Jurunetsu leaned against a pillar near where his father sat. His arms were crossed across his chest as he watched his father from the corner of his eyes. He knew his father was troubled by the news. Very troubled. Rightfully so! This had all the makings of an all-out war between the lands. The balance that had been maintained for centuries now could be thrown into chaos in an instant. Just what the hell was Urufu thinking!? That stupid wolf! Why in the world would that idiot do something like this? Certainly enough he had noticed the wolf Prince distance himself from everyone a while back. The last time he had seen him he had noticed the animosity Urufu had directed towards Sesshoumaru, and when questioned about it, the wolf had given no explanation. Of course when asked, Sesshoumaru had given no answer either. Typical! But for things to progress this far? For Urufu to take such drastic action, putting everyone at risk? Just what the hell had happened between those two?

He could sigh in relief about only one thing in this situation, and that was that the head strong Princess of the North, Sora, was away somewhere in order to further her studies of medicine, and thus had no knowledge of all this. Good lord, if she found out about this it would only further complicate the situation. Though she too had been a _**God of Blood**_, like both himself and Urufu, and though they had fought side by side together, she had had a soft spot for the aloof Sesshoumaru ever since they were young. Some good girls always seemed to like the lone warrior types, and even if Sora was a wise and very powerful Taiyoukai in her own right, she was no different than a normal female in some aspects.

Lady Hepholin, her eyes closed, sat at the other end of the table from Jinkuuru. Her brows were knitted in worry and concern, not only about the possibility of war, but about Sesshoumaru. And what of Rin? She decided right there that if Sesshoumaru were to fall, she would immediately have Rin brought to her castle so she could be kept safe and looked after. She did not however want to think of a possibility where Rin would have to live on without her Sesshoumaru Sama. She did not know if the child could handle the shock of losing him. Oh dear. What could be done?

~)~~

Kikyo moved her eyes away from the sight of Rin playing in the garden with Sharak, and looked towards the skies. The slowly passing white clouds above her reminded her of the Taiyoukai that was ruler of this castle. Where was he, she wondered for she had not seen him in a few days. She had just learned from Gansoku about the challenge issued by the first Prince of the East and the details on the Guillotine Games, and also that Sesshoumaru was yet unaware of this as nobody had seen him to inform him. The Guillotine games was a serious matter. She was a smart woman, and as such she could not possibly be foolish enough to not think about the consequences if Sesshoumaru should fall. She knew of his power, but then she knew next to nothing about his opponent, who held the title of a God of Blood –about whom Gansoku had said he would explain later. His fall would also mean that her safety would be at risk. Even though her presence had been accepted somewhat in the court, she was considered as nothing more than a tool that Sesshoumaru had control over. Having a Miko with the amount of power she wielded within the middle of the Land of the West's royal courts was certainly a risk that the wise would not hesitate to get rid of. If that did not happen then another strong Youkai would attempt to make her submit to him. She had to think very carefully about what she was going to do and how she was going to do it, most importantly because she had to get Rin out of here as well. She was absolutely not going to leave the human child here without Sesshoumaru to protect her. Careful consideration revealed four, maybe five, demons that might be willing to help Rin and herself get out of the Western Castles safely should something happen to Sesshoumaru. Of course, all this could be avoided if Sesshoumaru simply won.

She had also been surprised by Gansoku's response when she had asked why the threat of the Dark Orbs didn't take priority over some petty squabble among demon Lords. He had simply replied by saying that there was always some threat to the lands, individually or collectively, but maintaining the balance of all four lands was considered far more important than putting a potential threat to the lands before it. United, they had a better chance of facing any threat, than if they had unresolved issues amongst themselves and there was no unity. This was why ancient laws were still followed to this day… even if they did not seem to be the most practical, efficient, or logical course of action during present circumstances. Regardless of what threat was present, the Guillotine Games would indeed happen, and Sesshoumaru would indeed fight with his life on the line!

~~)~

The outside of the cave, unlike the inside, was well lit from the moon. There was a pond nearby that had some small species of fish that had settled at the bottom of the mud to conceal themselves from nearby prey. Behind the mouth of the cave a few trees stood out against the large yellow moon in the background. The moon seemed so large and so close that one could almost see the chasms that riddled its surface even as it powerfully reflected the light from the sun. Six tall figures, clad in all red, stood outside the cave. There were three on each side of the entrance to the cave. Their arms folded across their chest, they waited patiently for the last of them, their leader -their brother, to step out. These were the 'Brothers of Fire', or better known as the 'Hell Spawns'. They had received word from Bakaryuu Sama's informants that the Lord of the West had returned to his castle, so now they were about to set out to end his existence.

Finally the last Hell Spawn stepped out of the darkness of the cave and into the open night air. And as he did, Rinza posed the question, "Are you sure this is wise brother? To attack him when he is so close to his castle? When he is so close to his armies? Even we cannot deal with the might of entire armies!"

This powerful demon, the strongest of them all, was also the youngest, and the smallest in stature. He looked at his older brother Rinza with a confident grin. "Indeed brother, when Sesshoumaru is closest to his castle is when he is also at his most secure. However for that very same reason, it will be when anybody will least likely expect an enemy attack. Who would be so bold or foolish, they must think, and so must he. But! But… they don't know us very well do they? We will enter the west, we will bide our time and keep surveillance on him, and when the perfect opportunity arises, we will bear down on him like flames from the sky and burn him to ashes!"

Rinza did not seem all too sure about the plan, but realized that that was certainly a way to make a statement. Though they served a master now, they did not plan on being subservient to anyone. When the time came, they would kill Bakaryuu. And after that, well, the sky was the limit. All that they could not accomplish those many many centuries ago, they would now, and they would do so with a vengeance. Incinerating the Lord of the West was a good start!

~(~~

High atop a tall mountain, surrounded by jagged black rocks tipped with snow as they rose into the skies, lay a very large, luscious, basin forest. And at the center of this forest, was a large town, and at the very center of this town, stood a beautiful, pure white castle, whose very top was shrouded by a light fog which was a common sight at heights so great above sea level. And in the throne room of this magnificent castle, on either side of a long white rectangular table, sat the Generals, Advisors and the Royal Nobles of this land. Unlike the throne room of many other lands, all the demons at this table were of the same species of demon. They were all Kirin; which in their true demon form were silver-blue unicorn like creatures with flowing white hair covering their muzzle, the underside of their chest leading onto their back, and all the way down their back to the ends of their bushy tails. Their skin was a shiny metallic silver-blue, and unlike most demons, when transformed their eyes turned blue instead of red in signification of their affinity to lightning and magical properties. In their assumed human forms, only the blue of their eyes, and a light silver circle, a little above and between their eyebrows, to indicate where their single horns would appear, remained as a sign of their lineage. Other than this, they looked completely like humans. There were no claws, no jagged teeth, and no markings on their body. Even their hair turned an ordinary, but shiny and very healthy looking, black. Most of the Demons belonging to the royal court, working for it, of belonging to an extension of it in some way, wore white for the majority of their clothing to symbolize purity and harmony with the magical elements of the world and the unity they had among their own people. As far as accessories went, they were either made of the finest silver, or from the bones, teeth, and or horns of their dead in their true forms.

These demons were a proud and noble race. Although their lands were inhabited by many different types of demons, up here in this forest, only those of the pure blood lived. Any pure bloods who had mates and or children could not live up here on the top of the mountain unless they were living by themselves. The only time demons of other species were allowed up here was during the hosting of the Spring Festival, or if the leaders of the many tribes that lived on their lands were summoned for a meeting to check on how things were going through the entirety of the lands that fell under their jurisdiction. These leaders too were present this time, even though it was not yet time for their next meeting, and they occupied both sides of six other similar white tables with the table of the pure-bloods right in the middle. They all faced the ruler of this land. He was dressed regally in all white hakama and haori. A silver belt occupied his waist, and a metallic looking spike was holstered to a leather strap that run from the right side of the belt to his shoulder, which had a metallic clasp attached to it. This spike was his weapon, and when activated it would grow in length to be a full sized spear with a long flat blade at one end and a spike at the other. This noble, and powerful demon with mastery over lightning and magic, was the Lord of the North,_ **Ki****rinouma**_!

Like all the other Lords, Lord Kirinouma too had a reputation that preceded him. But while the others were known more for their acts of great power or victories in combat and war, he was known more for his peaceful nature and his knowledge and skill in demon anatomy. He was the leader of a clan well known for their advanced knowledge in the medical field. This however did not mean that he was an easy opponent by any means. In fact, those who knew him and have fought with him, know that his knowledge of demon anatomy, biology, and Youki, made him a very deadly opponent. The same knowledge he used to heal and mend demons, he could use to damage and destroy their bodies and flow of Youki. He was most certainly the least aggressive in nature of all four Lords, as was in the nature of his type of the Demon, the Kirin. But this was because they were masters of maintaining the flow of Youki through their bodies, and to do this they had to constantly maintain a calm state of mind and body. This upped their attacking power and abilities by several levels and also considerably increased their defensive capabilities. In their human form or their true demon form, they were very hard to fight, and even harder to kill as they would heal themselves almost as quickly as they were dealt the injury.

Lord Kirinouma and his people did not fear an attack from any of the other lands or other enemies as they were very well protected by the nature of the location of their castle and town. It would be tremendously hard for an invading army to scale the mountains and traverse the jagged rocks at the top in order to lay siege to their forest, especially while being attacked from above by his platoons of archers and his vast number of stone and chemical canons. The only safe way up was through a pathway that was cut into the mountain that started at the base, went deep into the solid rock and went all the way up before opening out onto one corner of the forest. The pathway had three separate giant doors sealed with demon magic that required three specific guards at each one, and on both sides, to be opened. And though these doors would seal shut solidly, if an enemy did manage to gain entrance somehow, the entire system could be flooded through secret openings, even when all three gates were shut close. It really, truly was hard to gain entry to attack this Castle of the Northern Lord. The only attack that might work would be an aerial one, but it was hard to do at this height and once again the archers and cannons awaited any that could.

So then, why was the Lord of the North looking down at his men, and the leaders of the clans underneath his rule, with such concern? The Guillotine Games! That is what had him and all the others in the throne room so concerned. Like the other Lords, he and his people also knew that the repercussions of the Guillotine Games, should Sesshoumaru die, would be devastating. Although they had no need nor want to control the vast Western lands, if one of the other lands did and accomplished this, then the balance of power would be completely thrown off. An addition of the Western lands and its vast power and resources to their own would enable them to rule supreme over all.

They already knew that they could do nothing to stop the Games. Although Lord Kirinouma and his demons knew of the might of Sesshoumaru, and although he was the Lord of the powerful West, he was not nearly as old as the other Lords and thus they could not gain an accurate measurement of his true power. Indeed it was great, but how much so? Would another Taiyoukai, one that was the same age as he, and also one that he had known since young, be incapable of dealing him a death blow in the Game? The possibility existed, they thought. And so, they had to proceed believing that if Sesshoumaru died during the games, an all-out war could break between the lands, especially as there was no-one that they knew of that could take the current Lord of the West's place. Certainly some of his top generals were Taiyoukai as well, but their power was on the same level as each other, so how could they decide who would rule? They could not. There would more than likely be a lot of infighting thus reducing the stability of the West considerably and leaving it vulnerable to attack. And while the Lords trusted each other under current circumstances, the appeal of the Western Lands was too much, especially since if one of them did not take it over, somebody else from a foreign location might and then that would be a problem as well. Also it was a ridiculous notion to even think about splitting the Western Lands among the three remaining Lords. It just wasn't going to happen…

One of his trusted advisors asked, "What of Princess Sora?" He stood up to address the Lord. "She was one of the Gods of Blood, and childhood friend to Prince Urufu! Could she not convince him to call off this challenge? Convince him that whatever personal problem he might have with Lord Sesshoumaru, it was not worth jeopardizing the unity among the four lands that we have maintained for so long after many a bloody battle?"

Lord Kirinouma narrowed his eyes at the advisor. Certainly his eldest child had some sway over Urufu, Jurunetsu, and to some extent, even Sesshoumaru. But they could not possibly rely on or expect her to be the key to stopping what might be what leads to the next Great War. When the advisor saw his narrowed eyes he sat down quietly, apparently understanding that he had perhaps crossed a line there. But the Lord understood the desperation in his advisors visage. Nobody in his kingdom wanted war. Nobody. And even if his daughter could do something, which he doubted she could in this case, she was somewhere in the mountains studying medicine with a small group of elite soldiers and maids accompanying her. He had no idea which mountain or how to get in touch with her. It was a rite of passage for all who carried royal blood of the clan, and especially the eldest and first in line for the throne. Although it was still very early, his daughter had advanced so much in medical knowledge and skill that he did not have anything left to teach her. Now she had to learn from Mother Nature.

"What could Lord Akuma be thinking? How could he allow his son to do this!?" one of the Generals, this time, questioned.

Another General shook his head, "I doubt Lord Akuma has had any say in this matter. Though he is one who has been blessed by the spirits of the war-gods, he too wishes to maintain this peace that has lasted several generations thanks to the efforts of the ancestors of all the Lords. He would never desecrate the wishes of his own ancestors to maintain the peaceful balance between the lands. This is purely his pups' doing. Nothing more, nothing less."

Murmurs of agreement resounded throughout the throne room. Everyone seemed to accept that this must solely be the doing of Prince Urufu, who they had all noticed to be absent from the last seven spring festivals. It was expected that the eldest heir, if there was one, to each of the thrones, be present at the games along with the Lords of each respective Land. When some of them had questioned Lord Akuma about it, he had simply refused to answer, saying only that he would bring his second born to the festivals instead. Due to the tragedy that had taken place the year before that one in the Western Lands, nobody had wanted to push the Lord of the East for more answers out of respect and understanding. They also linked the absence of Prince Urufu to be because of that incident. The royal wolves of the Eastern Land were a very proud race of Demons. They had high regard for honor and loyalty, and even to this day, would commit seppuku (suicide) if they fail to keep their honor in any way or earn great shame as a result of their acts or the acts of those they are responsible for. And of course because Lord Akuma considered honor more important than life itself did he do what he did, and thus tragedy befell his clan. It could not have been easy for him, as a father, to end the life of his own daughter, who had become possessed by an evil spirit. Though many had noticed her strange behavior, no one thought that the next time they would see her was after she had died, killed by her own father's sword as she was attempting to kill him and the Lord of the West whilst under the influence of the evil demon spirit. It was not hard to imagine that Prince Urufu would have a falling-out with his sire after that. It truly had been a tragedy, but many had commended the Lord of the East for doing what he did under the circumstances.

However, nobody, including himself, could figure out the motive for Urufu to challenge Sesshoumaru like that. What had happened between the two? After all, they too were childhood friends. Perhaps a meeting of the Lords was in order? Yes, he could arrange for that, thought Lord Kirinouma, without even the council finding out. Perhaps that could lead to a solution of some kind, and if not, at least he would be able to assess the mindsets of the leaders of the other two Lands and what the future might entail should Sesshoumaru lose his life. Yes, he would send out word, through a secret system he had, to the other two lords, and he would also send out a search party to see if they could find his daughter and inform her of what was transpiring. He had to get on that immediately!

~~)~

A few days later, high above the earth, high above the streaming white of the sky, in the Kingdom of the Gods, the iridescent white figure sat staring out the marble arch covered in gold. He had just received news that Sesshoumaru, the demon he had been watching, was to partake in some silly ancient demon battle to settle a dispute of some kind, with his life on the line. Sesshoumaru could not be allowed to die here and now. The demon still had much to do, much that he was responsible for, whether he knew it or not. The thought of intervening, in this so called Guillotine Games, had crossed his mind, but there was not much he could do without revealing himself in some way. It was not the time to reveal himself yet to the earth dwellers. The existence of his kind had become nothing more than myth to the earth dwellers and he intended to keep it that way, especially from the Youkai for as long as possible. After all, the Gods and the Demons… they were natural enemies!

He had also wondered if the Miko would perhaps lend Sesshoumaru a hand in some way to ensure victory. He soon realized that that too was a hopeless idea, for one, because it was clear that Sesshoumaru did not and would not take kindly to anyone interfering in his battles, and second, the Miko seemed not the type to interfere in other beings' matters if it did not pose a direct threat to her or those she cared about. Certainly, if Sesshoumaru were do die by battle, she would be in danger in the Castle, but that would be danger wasn't enough reason for her to take things into her own hands and meddle in that battle that was to take place. She respected the beliefs, traditions, and over-all culture of those different from her own, unlike many other humans who, because of their fear for their own wellbeing, usually sought to take action in whatever means they could to ensure a favorable result for themselves -no matter the consequences to others. This was one of the few things that determined she would have a fate far different from other Mikos, and a fate infinitely different from all other _humans_.

He did not know if he liked the fact that they were both more concerned with how they went about doing things rather than expending all their efforts on achieving the desired result. He was the kind of being who cared more about the result, because in the end that was what mattered, rather than the method. And yes indeed, his way of doing things had indeed caused a terrible tragedy to befall him, but it was hard for an old man to change his ways. But that was why he decided he would not try to force his hand on the Taiyoukai and the Miko. Besides, with these two, even if he tried, he would be met with considerable resistance, which would not benefit any of the parties involved.

Did he really have no way of ensuring Sesshoumaru's victory, he wondered again. And again, he could come not come up with a suitable method to solving the dilemma. He just had to believe that Sesshoumaru would win- he had to!


	78. The Elite

**Author's Corner**

Didn't expect another chapter so soon? ;) Thank you as always for your feedback and support! :D Here ya go…

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 67 : The Elite**

**-:-**

Even before he had neared the entrance to his Castle grounds, Sesshoumaru realized something had happened. Something big. There was a palpable tension in the air, so much so that he could almost feel it pressing against his skin. He had never felt this kind of tension emanating from his castle and those living within them. As he stood on the central pathway leading up to the main entrance of the castle, his sharp golden orbs silently surveyed the demeanors of the demons on both sides of the path. They were all going about their daily routines, stopping only to pay him their respects and greetings, but there was something about the way they were carrying themselves that told him they clearly had something on their minds and were trying their best to not let it show… and failing at it pathetically. There could only be a very few things out there that could put them in this state of mind, but he couldn't think of what it could be at the moment. Annoying! This was very annoying! How much explaining would he have to do if he just burnt to ash every demon within his immediate range. Quite a bit explaining, most likely. Not worth it.

With all the regality of the highest of nobles, and an air of complete disinterest in the goings-on around him, he resumed his walk towards the castle. He did arch an eyebrow however when Gansoku, a few of the other advisors, and some of his Generals including Gorokai, took up space on each side of the open doors. Well, he thought, whatever was going on, it seemed they could not wait to tell him. He simply knew he was not going to like it. He did not bother trying to avoid being led into the War Room, where all the Youkai who held the highest positions in his land, including his Generals and Leaders of the specials squads like the Black Blades were already gathered and waiting for him. The leader of the Black Blades in particular was hidden somewhere in the shadows, concealing his presence. They all rose and bowed to him, but he strode to his comfortable seat at the top of a few stairs without paying them any heed. After he sat down, all the others followed behind.

Seeing as how everyone else seemed to know what was going on, and the fact that they had arranged this meeting by themselves, he sat silently waiting for them to tell him what this was all about. When Gansoku handed him a missive, with an official seal of the Eastern Lands on it instead of giving him an explanation, and he started reading it, he finally understood the reason for all the strange behavior going on around him.

~)~~

Gorokai sat silently about two rows away from the left wall, with the other Generals who were his equal in experience and achievements. Towards the center sat the senior most Generals, who were also referred to as the Gates of the West, as each one of them was in charge of one of the several of the main entrances that lead in to the Western lands from the outside as far as military advantage was concerned. They were the mightiest of each division. Several were centuries older than Sesshoumaru and had been serving the Land of the West since the time of Sesshoumaru's father, the Great Inu No Taisho. Though they were not in full battle armor, they radiated power and authority in great abundance. These great Youkai were the elite of the Armies of the West and held much power and influence over the land and its subjects. Behind them sat the leaders of the Special Squads.

He turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru. This was the first time that he and Generals of his equal rank were in an official military meeting in the presence of all the big wigs of the Armies of the Western Lands and the Nobles and of course Sesshoumaru himself. Though he had private meetings regarding official business with Sesshoumaru, this was different and most of the others who were his equal had never had a meeting with Sesshoumaru present at all. The circumstances had allowed for it though. This was serious business that concerned the safety and the future of the entire Western Lands, according to the notice the nobles had sent each of them along with their summons, so he was curious as to what Sesshoumaru would do. He had come up with many possibilities but he did not expect Sesshoumaru to simply toss the missive aside and raise an eyebrow at his collective audience!

"You called this Sesshoumaru to meeting for this?" The Lord of the West questioned nonchalantly. It was clear now that only the Nobles would have called for a meeting for something like this. His Generals knew better.

There were mixed expressions in the faces of the audience at his response, ranging from surprise to smirks. Gorokai himself could not completely hide the grin that formed at one corner of his mouth. Almost all the military personnel seemed to understand what Sesshoumaru meant. It was only the advisors and some of the higher nobles in the room that did not seem to get it.

One of the Nobles stood to address their Lord. "Sesshoumaru, I am sure you are aware this is quite a serious predicament we have fallen into. The entire safety of the West has been put in jeopardy because of this-"

'Ohhh… bad choice of words!' All the Generals and Squad leaders had this collective thought. The Senior Generals all seemed to have their eyes closed but they seemed to have a knowing expression on their face. Gorokai knew that the only reason they had shown up was because the Nobles had summoned them. They usually never answered the summons of anyone but Sesshoumaru. Gorokai, who hadn't been to many of these meetings, especially ones where the Great Gates were present, watched in fascination as they allowed their auras to seep out and cover their entire frames. A good number of the other Generals also copied this action of their own accord. This definitely peaked his curiosity. Some of his fellow officers of equal station also seemed surprised by the actions of the other Generals.

Okinayama, one of the Great Gates of the West, and one of the oldest Generals, who towered over others like a mountain –and was built like one too, peeked at the younger generals with the corner of one eye. His smirk was well hidden, and although he wasn't looking at the other Great Gates of the West, he knew for a fact that a few of them were hiding smirks of their own at what was to come and how the younger generation of Generals were not the least bit aware of it. He and his fellow Great Gates had completely covered themselves with their auras and focused it to a fine degree. The only Youkai in the room that could not see this were the majority of the Nobles and a few of the advisors. He pitied them, for if they could see what they had done, perhaps they might have had a chance to come up with a countermeasure as well for what was about to quite surely happen.

His one peeking eye, for a moment, focused on his Lord who was sitting on his throne and directing a steely gaze at the Noble who had questioned him. Ah the pup of their previous Lord certainly had quite the character and an even more interesting personality. During their first meeting after his father's death, the present Lord the West had commanded their respect almost immediately. He had already been an excellent candidate for the throne, but nobody had expected him to have to take over the throne at an age as young as that. They had all been unsure and a little reserved of the young Lord's vision for the West, or to be quite accurate, they had had no idea what his vision for the West was, but it was instantly clear that nobody and nothing was going to invade the West and that any who tried to would be crushed completely. Eventually they had begun to gain some understanding of the new Lord of the West and the way he thought and the way he dealt with things. The young Lord had come a long way since then, but even now, he and the other Gates of the West knew that Sesshoumaru's primary goal was to attain higher _personal_ goals. They were lucky that it just so happened that their Lord was a very proud great demon, and that meant he did not let anyone touch what was his or take from him what he considered was part of his inheritance –lucky for the Western lands indeed! Oh, and speaking of pride, here it comes…

Gorokai who was still curious of why the Great Gates had covered themselves with a layer of protective aura, suddenly met with the answer when the temperature in the War Room suddenly dropped. It felt like all the blood in his body had turned to ice. He found himself out of breath and the hairs on his body all began to stand on end. At first he was confused and his mind was desperately searching for possible explanations as to what was going on even has his body tried to cope with the sudden pressure pushing against it in all directions. His comrades too were feeling the effect of this crushing pressure. The only ones who seemed unaffected were the Great Gates and some of the other Generals who had their auras protecting them. It also became clear that some of the Generals who did have their auras up, were struggling to maintain it under the force slamming against it. It was clear evidence of the difference in strengths of the demons gathered there. Most of the Nobles had crumbled in their seats and the one that had been standing was kneeling on the ground unable to stand up. Luckily the advisors were being protected by a barrier that had been created by the Evil Trio who were also in attendance at the meeting.

Gorokai's eyes finally landed on Sesshoumaru and he knew what had happened, and what was still happening. Sesshoumaru had released his aura with concentrated Youki born of his power. It was not his killing intent, but a show of power. Even though Gorokai had known Sesshoumaru for a long time on a personal level, and was aware of how powerful he was, he had had no idea what it was like to be the target of said power. It was an eye opening experience for sure. And more importantly, to all those concerned, it was a clear message, 'Do not forget who Sesshoumaru is!'.

Although the amount of power released was so great and so concentrated, Sesshoumaru seemed like he made no effort at all. He was still seated on his throne, seemingly completely at ease. He was looking down at the Noble who was on his knees with disinterest now. That could be a good thing or a very bad thing for the noble.

Gorokai felt like he could breathe again when the furious onslaught of Youki died down almost as fast as it had come. He fared a bit better than the other Generals with the same rank, and did not lose his composure. He could see that some of the others had to struggle to maintain it. They could not afford to show weakness here in front of Sesshoumaru and especially in front of the Great Gates of the West, as ultimately it would be one of their divisions that they had to earn a promotion into if they wanted a long lasting military future and a high ranking position.

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet. Everyone in the room immediately rose after him. He looked down at those gathered before him expressionlessly and said, "It is not wise to question this Sesshoumaru's private affairs."

His words were so extremely detached, but somehow it felt like they were dripping with toxic venom. It sent shivers down the spines of the novices. All the Generals present, from the first wave; the one that had the Great Walls, all the way down the line to the twelfth, which was two waves below the Gorokai belonged to, understood their orders. It may not have seemed like it, but even the younger demons, from being around their seniors and listening to the stories of Sesshoumaru, understood that these were strict orders. Concentrate on the orders they already, and do not answer the call of any nobles regarding this matter again. Those were the two things that all the military personnel gleaned from his words. The advisors understood it as that Sesshoumaru would take care of the problem. Only the Nobles seemed to have come out of it without any answers. Their mindset was such.

Sesshoumaru almost seemed to float down the steps and stopped just past the fallen noble who finally managed to stand. "You are a son of the House of Botan." Sesshoumaru stated, eyeing the family crest sewn into the Noble's clothes. "Your father was very accomplished, without calling attention to himself."

The Noble, shaken, was steaming inside at what the Lord of the West had done to him in front of all those present, but had no choice be to be acquiescent with him.

Sesshoumaru exited the War Room that had grown very noisy all of a sudden, and began walking down the hallway back to the main quarters. As he turned down the second hallway he flicked his claws to remove the foreign substance covering them. Splatters of red made their home on the floor. Behind him there was loud murmuring. He had left the Generals to get back to their posts, the advisors to resume their work, the Nobles to return to their homes. And that one noble who had questioned him…? He had said nothing further to that Noble. He had left him standing there… without a head attached to his body.

~~)~

Kikyo could not help the slight widening of her eyes as Gansoku recounted the events that had taken place in the War Room. Well, she thought, Sesshoumaru's ways as a ruler was not much different than his ways as a wanderer. She found it hard to understand how Sesshoumaru could do something like that without repercussions. As Gansoku had explained it, though his actions of beheading a noble could cause a very big stir politically, under the circumstances, none would question him. Essentially the Nobles had challenged his power and authority and let themselves be swayed by the possibility of war _if_ he lost, which was essentially the same thing as saying they had doubts about him. A smart ruler would not allow such a mindset to settle in on his Youkai, and would nip the problem in the bud. In this case, Gansoku had admitted that though he was not sure whether Sesshoumaru did what he did for that same reason or whether he was simply ticked off, the problem of a negative mindset –even though it had not been put to rest, had indeed been put to a stop. When word spreads of what Sesshoumaru had done, none would dare talk about, 'what if he lost', again. They may question it within themselves, they may make private plans of action for if that happened, and they may even decide to leave the Western Lands, but _none_ would dare spread doubt to another. If they did, and were caught, Sesshoumaru might kill them too. Such was the message that he had sent with his actions.

Though the Western Lands were known for its mighty armies and military advantage in terms of sheer power and skill, it too had its own share of weaknesses in terms of politics. The nobles, though some were part of the armies and though there were even a few of them who were Generals, for the most part represented an economic side of the Western Lands. These nobles came about as a result of Lord Sesshoumaru's great Grandfather, who although the ruler of the West, determined that the easiest and most complete way to make the Western Lands flourish was to bring together those demons who had a combination of land, influence and the experience of getting the most of that said land. This way he could not only control the Western Lands but also ensure that it did not lose its value. These demons who had control and investment in farming, fishing, metal work, wood work, construction, etc., were given the opportunity to join him in return for being given elevated positions and protection as members of his castle. Thus these highly skilled craftsmen and land owners became a permanent fixture of the Western Lands' regime, came to be called Nobles, and had maintained their duty to get the most of the lands and put to good use the skills they had. Sometimes of course this duty was passed from one generation to the next. But as a result of tremendous success and the resultant increase in their wealth and increase in influence, they had become more about business, profits, and about how to best go about having a continued means of these things.

Though they still had considerable influence and power, they are now not as able to dictate the actions of the West as they had before. This was mainly due to Sesshoumaru's way of running things. He had completely separated the Nobles from the military forces of the West. The Nobles no longer had any ability to influence their actions. They could summon them as long as it was to be in the War Room if it was an emergency, and they could request for protection for transport of any items, etc., but other than those things and a few others, could not use the military for anything else. Even the Nobles who had raised themselves to high positions in the armies were forced to retire by Sesshoumaru if they were not deemed worthy of that position in terms of skill, power, and tactical knowledge. It was the beginnings of a no nonsense, disciplined and highly focused military force.

Thanks to Gansoku's thorough explanation and history lesson, Kikyo had once again increased her knowledge of the way things worked in the Western regime. She still would have liked to know Sesshoumaru's exact thoughts when he beheaded that Noble, but realized that it was better left unasked. Of recent she had realized that as hard as it was to get Sesshoumaru to talk and even harder to get him to explain his actions and thoughts, whenever he did do so, it gave her a migraine. This was because while one might believe there to be a simple reason for the cold demon Lord's actions, there were at least five to ten different ones and sometimes in a certain order. The Lord of the West could be brutal, bordering on savage, and very focused on his goals and wants, but he was also able to somehow think four to five steps ahead of those around him and those that challenged him. From what she knew and heard only Naraku had given him some trouble, resulting in earning his wrath of course. Naraku and also Inuaysha… or rather the dog demons' father and the swords he had left behind. It had cost Sesshoumaru his left arm after all. He certainly had not seen that coming.

But back to matters at hand. "So Sesshoumaru plans to participate in the Guillotine Games."

Lifting his head from some paperwork he had just picked up to read, Gansoku nodded at Kikyo, "The Spring Festival will proceed as planned, and the Guillotine Games will take place on the fourth day." When Kikyo moved away from the desk he was standing next to and stopped at the open window to stare out into the distance in deep thought, he realized she must be quite concerned about this. "Are you worried about what will happen? It is understandable for you to be so, considering your rather unsure position here. I'm sure Sesshoumaru Sama would arrange for you to be moved somewhere… safe, if you spoke to him about it. He has more concern for you than he does for the Nobles." He realized although he had tried to be funny, it had not come out quite like that.

"I have no plans to leave before the Guillotine Games." Kikyo turned around and rested her palms on the windowsill behind her. "If Sesshoumaru should die, then I will leave."

Gansoku had to admit he was a little surprised by her response. He knew she was a strong woman, especially for a human. But for her to be willing to stay till the guillotine games without hesitation. Was that because she had such faith in Sesshoumaru, or was it because she was not afraid of what would happen after? Although he wished that it was the first, he knew that it was more than likely the second reason.

She continued, "I will of course, take Rin with me."

Once again Gansoku was surprised. When her eyes narrowed and focused in on him, he suddenly felt like he was standing in the room with Sesshoumaru and not the human Miko. He could tell she was dead serious. He did not want to tell her that Sesshoumaru had already left specific instructions regarding Rin, should something ever happen to him, a while ago. Only he and a few others knew about it. But if the Miko had her own plans as far as Rin's safety was concerned, while he could not disregard Sesshoumaru's orders, perhaps he could include the Miko in them if need be. Hopefully, there would be no need for that at all.

"I understand," Gansoku nodded, and was inwardly relieved when the Miko's gaze softened a bit. He wondered what would have happened to him if he had done anything but agree with her.

Kikyo was about to leave, when she recalled that Gansoku had promised to tell her about what exactly the **Gods of Blood** were. And although Gansoku did not think it was the best time for it, as he had promised her, he told her about them…

The **Gods of Blood** were composed of 3 powerful Youkai. And yes, they were the firstborn of the Eastern, Southern and Northern Lands. What happened to the firstborn of the West then? Well, before they came to be known as Gods of Blood, before they became legend, they were merely carrying out the wishes of their Lords, their fathers, to send them on a journey whereby they could become stronger, but also so that by going together they could pledge to maintain the peace between the lands if they one day took over the thrones. The requirement for this though was that they have a weapon of their own; one they could make a true connection with and one that would also have great power. All the firstborns were given such weapons by their powerful fathers of their own makings. All except Sesshoumaru. He neither inherited one back then, nor did his father given him one. And so, there was no point for Sesshoumaru to go with them. The other three were sent to faraway lands, outside the borders of these lands, and over the seas to discover their potential and master their weapons. Their achievements and skill earned them such great repute and honor that news about them came back to their homelands. They honored their names and the Lands from whence they came.

But why were they called Gods of Blood you say? They weren't always called that. They received that name mainly due to one of them in particular. The stories that came back over the seas described a Taiyoukai who felled his opponents and enemies in such a ruthless fashion when he entered the battle sight that their blood would pour down like rain, staining the earth red. As this Taiyoukai continued his journey the rains of blood would follow. All three of them made such great strides that the demons back in their countries began calling them Gods… Gods of Blood! And of course, that demon who was the most responsible for their fearsome title, was Urufu, the leader. He had been appointed the leader even though he was younger than Sora, because his skill and power was the greatest among the three, as was his sense of responsibility. To this day they tell stories of what they had achieved and how strong and powerful they became. Even for demons so young, they had achieved much! They had become beings that were true to their title of _Gods of Blood_.

And now that leader, the most brutal God of Blood, was going to fight Sesshoumaru with the aim of taking his life.

Kikyo processed all that she had learn silently. She shook her head wondering how many such legends and such creatures of legend existed among demon society. It was far too many she thought. Then again, demon lifespans were so long that it was hardly surprising. Kikyo bid farewell to her tutor and began the walk towards where Rin was having her classes. As she trekked along the maze of hallways she recalled her _spar_ with the Prince of the South, Jurunetsu. If she had learned a bit about her powers that day and what she was capable of, then she had learned even more about what a Taiyoukai was capable of, especially when they were of Royal Blood. The members of the Gods of Blood were so strong already, and as this had happened a few centuries ago, how much stronger they would be now. She knew the Prince of the East would be a tough opponent. It did not matter that she had not yet seen the full extent of what Sesshoumaru was capable of without his sword. Sesshoumaru did not have the advantage of fighting all those battles and subjecting himself to that standard of combat at that young age. When it came to pure physical combat, based on what she had learnt up to this point, she felt Sesshoumaru was severely outmatched. Add to that the most significant fact in such a match; Sesshoumaru… was short one arm!

He was heading for slaughter!


	79. Food for Thought

**Author's Corner**

****Another one before it took too long ;). Thank you for your reviews and continued support :D.

* * *

**(-) "Sesshoumaru" – 'The Path to Destiny' (-)**

**(- (- ! -) -)**

**(- ! -)**

**(- ! -)**

**Chapter 68: - Food for Thought**

**-:-**

The wide open field stretched out magnificently into the clear blue horizon. The long grass swayed softly with the wind, shimmering spectacularly against the mid-afternoon sun. It was closing in towards the beginning of summer. The Lord of the North closed his eyes and enjoyed the breeze that ruffled his long black hair. He truly loved moments and places like this. The smell of nature's breath brought a satisfying smile to his face as he took another deep breath. He opened his eyes only when he felt the Youki of a Taiyoukai approaching from his left. And soon another made himself known, approaching from directly in front of him. Good, they were on time.

The two Lords approached him at the same pace. The stopped when they were about five feet away from each other. Their auras were out, but their Youki was pulled in.

Jinkuuru, as usual, had a smile on his face. He had his arms folded against the small of his back and was in a very casual and easy going poise. Seeing this, only the foolish, and those whose abilities were amateurish, would think this as an opportunity to attack him. To the well trained eye, the Lord of the South was a monster not to be trifled with. He had no openings anywhere, even in his seemingly comfortable poise. He was like the sea; calm, but capable of pulling anyone who sought to make it submit down into its endless depths, leaving nothing behind. The Lord of the East on the other hand was someone even the foolish and amateurish would fear approaching. His piercing eyes, the scar on his face, and the dark red robes he wore signaled even to the untrained eye that he was not one to be trifled with. There would be no mercy. He would hold nothing back. Even his aura, though not powered by his Youki, danced wildly like a firestorm that could not be put out. This was a very dangerous being!

But even as these three very different great demons stood before each other, and gave off very distinct impressions, they stood as equals. They'd known each other long enough to know each other's strengths and weaknesses to some extent. If the Inu No Taisho from several centuries ago had stood here, then they might have been willing to accept that he was probably the toughest opponent they would face amongst themselves. But it had been clear to them that towards the end, though he did not grow weaker physically, his soul seemed to have tired out. They saw some vitality return when he had allowed himself to fall for a human, but that had been the last time any of them had ever seen him. He had died protecting her. And his young son, the cold Prince of the West, had taken over the throne. And today, they were here to talk about that Prince and the battle he was to enter into with the son of one of the Lords standing there.

"I thank you for coming, personally," Kirinouma spoke first. "And I thank you for coming alone."

Jinkuuru let out a hearty laugh. "I must admit Kirinouma, I was quite surprised when I received your message. But, under the circumstances, it is not surprising that you would be the one to arrange for something like this. The Kiri do hate war more than anything, don't they."

Kirinouma nodded. "Yes well, I'm sure you know then why I called for this _informal_ meeting. The implications are quite dire."

"True, but you should also know, there is nothing we can do about the Games. It is ancient tradition, almost law. We cannot stop it. Isn't that right Lord Akuma?" Jinkuruu addressed the Lord of the East who had been silent up to this point.

For the first time Akuma, who had maintained his gaze on the distance horizon, focused on the two Lords before him, "I cannot stop it."

For a moment, the smile on the Lord of the South's face dropped just a little bit. Kirinouma noticed this.

"That is not completely true is it, Akuma?" Jinkuuru pressed. "You, if anyone, can indeed stop this. All you have to do is ask your pup to stop. As his Lord and even more so as his father, you can _make_ him stop."

Akuma, to the surprise of both the other Lords, turned away from them. This was very unlike the very direct Lord of the East.

"Lord Akuma?" Kirinouma was concerned. This was very strange behavior for the Lord of the East indeed. His behavior did not cause him to be suspicious that the Eastern Lord was perhaps planning a secret attack on this meeting or anything like that for he was too honorable to commit such a cowardly act. But still, something was not quite right.

"I cannot stop it. I do not have the right." Akuma refused to turn around and look at them, but his words were measured and heavy. Was that perhaps _shame_ that he was trying to hide?

Jinkuuru too thought this and took a step back to let Akuma know that he was backing off of the issue.

Finally Akuma turned to face them both. "The Guillotine Games will happen."

After a few moment of silence, the other two seemed to accept that fact.

"Then let us discuss that." Kirinouma suggested. "Who do you think stands a better chance of winning?"

After some thought, it was Akuma who responded first. "My son has more than likely mastered certain parts of the Claw of Light. This had made him quite formidable. In human form, he fought my brother to a standstill before Hyugo stopped the fight. I am fairly certain that if the fight had continued, Urufu would have won… by quite a margin."

Both Jinkuuru and Kirinouma thought well of the implications of what had just been revealed by their fellow Lord. They both knew that one who had any sort of mastery over any part of the Claw of Light's techniques would elevate themselves to a whole other level. Even if Urufu had mastered only certain parts, as Akuma mentioned, he must have become considerably more powerful.

"What of Sesshoumaru?" Akuma asked Jinkuuru. "You visited him recently did you not?"

Jinkuuru sighed. "The pup was his usual distant and secretive self. Regardless of how much I tried to ascertain his level of power, I could not. What he might be capable of, I do not know. He did have an interesting new presence beside him though."

The other two Lords raised single eyebrows at the Southern Lord's last statement and the smile that crept onto his face.

Jinkuuru cleared his throat. He thought carefully about what he was going to say next. He thought about the horrible Youki he had felt emanating from Sesshoumaru when he had confronted his daughter for her behavior -for attacking the Miko. He had decide to give Sesshoumaru the time he needed to figure things out himself, but now the circumstances had changed. This fight to the death just might bring about an emergence of whatever it was he had felt emanate from the Dog Demon Prince. It was probably in all of their best interests, as they were all going to be present during the Games, to be aware of Sesshoumaru's… oddity. He just had to make sure he informed them of it without making them turn on him, for even he was not sure what it was that he had felt.

"There is something else… that I noticed about Sesshoumaru," Jinkuruu began carefully. "Sesshoumaru seems to have, I believe, some sort of problem with his Youki. It reminded me of the rare instances when Youkai lose control of their mental faculties and their Youki go into overdrive, before it consumes them and they burnout -permanently."

"You think Sesshoumaru is potentially heading down this path?" Kirinouma asked in all seriousness. This was an unexpected development. Even to this stories were told of the destruction Sesshoumaru's great ancestors were capable of when they lost their minds to their blood lust. Even if this had nothing to do with blood lust, an Inu Youkai of the royal blood of the West losing his mind would create room for catastrophe. It would take some doing to put them down when they got like that.

Jinkuuru shook his head. "It is only a guess. I cannot and am not sure of this."

Akuma nodded. "We cannot simply accuse the Lord of the West of losing his mind. The response from the West would not be kind."

"That may be, but will the Western Lands in the hands of someone who might be losing their mind be any kinder?" Kirinouma folded his arms across his chest in contemplation. "If your guess happens to be right, then we could all be facing a potential threat. I came here to discuss what we might do in order to avoid a war over the Western Lands, but now it seems we must think about the West itself as a potential threat so long as Sesshoumaru remains in control."

Jinkuuru put forward his palms as a sign to stop. "We should not rush to conclusions. While anything to do with the Western Lands, as far as a fight with them or an attack by them is concerned, is a very serious matter to any and all of us, we should be very careful in how we approach this. If we give any indication or take any action about the doubts we possess, and Sesshoumaru finds out, it may lead to a potential disaster that was non-existent in the first place. We all know Sesshoumaru is very discerning for someone as young as he."

The other Lords agreed.

"We then should proceed with the inclination that it will only be the results of the Guillotine Games that force us into any action." Kirinouma's suggestion was a logical one. "Then to the main reason I called you out here. What is to be done, if Sesshoumaru loses?"

"Three days!" Akuma declared. "I swear on my honor that I will wait three days before taking action. What say you?"

The Lord of the South lowered his head in thought.

"There is no other way than war?" Kirinouma asked wistfully. Even though he knew it was inevitable, he still wished the others could come up with something other than starting a war between them.

The Lord of the South answered evenly, "I cannot see myself allowing an outside, or unknown, entity to take control of the West should Sesshoumaru perish. I also cannot see any possible way of evenly dividing the West between the three of us. If I had a choice, as regrettable as it may be, I would rather the fight the ally that I know than put my lands at risk against a foe I do not."

"I agree." The Lord of the East spoke up loudly. "If war is to start, then let it be between the three of us and no one else."

Kirinouma sighed. The still gentle breeze could not put him at east this time. "Very well then. If it must be, then it must. If Sesshoumaru loses, we hold for 3 days from that point on, before we make a move. I swear as Lord of the North, and as the Ruler of the Kiri."

"Three days. I swear." Jinkuuru too swore upon his honor. "But, forgive me Akuma, I hope that it will not be Sesshoumaru that loses. For all our sakes. For the sake of continued peace."

Lord Akuma looked up at the skies. He could not say that he agreed with the hopes of the Lord of the South, but he understood why he said it. The actions of his son are potentially threatening the peace they had maintained for so long. He could only sigh within himself. Either way, after the Guillotine games, he will either hand over his people to the vicious jaws of war, or see his son die. This was all his fault. If only he could…

~~(~

The ends of Sesshoumaru's haori fluttered in the wind as he stood in front of the pond in the main garden. It was the same pond the Lord of the East had stopped at to talk to him during his last visit. To his chagrin, even though he now knew a little bit about how the imbalance he had fully realized he had had, standing at this same pond a while back, manifested itself, he was no closer to finding out why or how it came about. Worse still, when it apparently manifested itself, he was completely left out of the loop. His consciousness was somehow blacked out and yet he was able to function properly. He also could not figure out whether it was something eventual, something that slowly worsened like those sicknesses that the humans get, or whether something triggered it into activation. He hated not knowing! He absolutely hated not knowing what he was doing! He was so angry that he noticed his eyes tinge red in his reflection on the pond surface.

It was the realization of somebody walking hurriedly towards his location that defused his anger, and allowed for the emotionless gaze he was famous for to fall back into place.

"Sesshoumaru Sama, there is something I must discuss with you."

Sesshoumaru knew it was Gansoku well before the demon came to stand behind him. "Speak," he commanded.

"I realize that this may not be the best time," Gansoku began, carefully. "But I think it is imperative that we _introduce_ the Miko to the entire court, and that we do so in the very immediate future." When Sesshoumaru neither showed nor voiced a reaction, he continued. "Even though your reasons for bringing her here sound logical, it is still very unlike my Lord. Regardless of the actual facts, the court will question this. And though they would never dare to presume that you've been _influenced_ by the Miko in any way, and they know about the threat from the Dark Orbs, it is best that you address this with them directly so that there is no room left for doubt. Let them see the Miko for what she is. Let them see that she is here only because you have so graciously allowed it to be so by your own will and not because of any outside influence. She must of course stand her own ground against them, which will be a very difficult task, but I trust that Lady Kikyo is capable of it. You must let her prove herself to them. Under the circumstances, and the way things turned out in the last meeting, I know that we must first convince our own Youkai of the Miko's importance, before we can convince the other lands when they arrive here for the Spring Festival. Not everyone would be as understanding as Lord Jinkuuru. What do you say my Lord?"

Gansoku was right; this was not the best time. He was also right about the fact that the Miko had to establish her presence here in his castle if she was to effectively aid him in stopping Bakarryuu. Although he did not like the idea that he be the one to raise a human to such a position, in his castle of all places, under the circumstances it was a meaningful course of action. And yes, the only way have the Miko establish herself was to have her stand her ground in front of the entire demon court. Regardless of whether they accepted her presence here or not as a result, they had to realize that she was here to stay –until the threat of the Dark Orbs was dealt with. If they refused to accept her, then he would be forced to take off a few more heads until they realized that her presence here would continue until he said otherwise. There would be no room for argument or protests. He certainly did not want his own forces questioning her when she was being presented to the leaders of the other lands as an _asset_ of the West.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru consented. "Inform the Miko and then make the arrangements for it."

Gansoku smiled. He was glad Sesshoumaru so readily agreed to this. He too must know the importance of doing this and doing this quickly. With a quick bow, he turned and walked back the way he came. He had a lot to do, starting off with informing the Miko of what was to come. He only hoped she would take it well, as he was sure she was not expecting something like this so soon.

Once Gansoku had left, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and began walking towards the festival site. He took a back route that hid him from all the hustle and bustle of demons getting ready for the festival on the main grounds and made a half circle towards the large open land and the forest behind it, where the Guillotine Games would take place. The open land was spread over many acres, flagged in the back by the forest that ran its length till it met the Great Wall at the very back. Once he found himself there, he surveyed the area. The forest was not thick and dark. It was well lit with plenty of space between the large trees that occupied most of it. He had not been here since he was a pup training with his father.

He then recalled the last time he had encountered Urufu. What had stood out the most about that encounter was the wolf's speed. Surely with how intent the wolf was in trying to kill him back then, and to declare this challenge now, he must have gained the confidence he thinks he needs to defeat him. And his new found confidence had to stem from an increase in his greatest strength: speed. He casually glanced down at his empty left sleeve fluttering in the wind

Though one might assume that a demon about to fight for his life would feel regret, anger, or even despair at the unfortunate disadvantage his missing left arm put him in, the eyes of the Dog Demon Lord were emotionless. Once they returned to a view of the forest, he cracked the fingers on his right hand, readying them for the fight to come. The trees would prove an obstacle for the wolf. His speed was at its greatest only in a straight line. '_If the fight moved into the forest, the wolf would not be able to utilize his speed to its fullest capacity.'_

Sesshoumaru was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard some demons approach the field. They carried tools to cut the long grass and shorten it to provide a clear area where the battle could begin. He resisted the urge to inwardly groan. He really did not like the spring festival. It brought in so many demons and so much noise. What were his ancestors thinking, agreeing to something like this? And it was stranger to have the Spring Festival, and call it that, when it took place in the beginning of summer. Yes, yes, he knew that it was so that they could finish tilling the fields and planting the seeds during the spring, but it was still nothing more than a waste of time as far as he was concerned. What was needed to maintain balance between the lands was order and strict codes of conduct, not frolicking in the sun!

Taking one last look at the place where he was to fight, the Lord of the West disappeared before any of the Youkai working there even knew someone was there.

~~(~

Deep in the mountains in the North, just before the land touched by ice and snow began, was a large alcove on the side of a cliff that had been converted into a temporary, but sturdy and comfortable, little chalet. It was made entirely of wood, cut and shaped from the trees that grew in the surrounding areas. Only the fireplace had been fashioned by some rock that had been chiseled off the side of one of the mountains. The largest room was a make shift green house and lab where a certain Princess worked for most of the day, except when she went out to collect more samples.

This Princess was grinding some of the plants she had collected into a thick paste, when her sharp ears picked up a commotion from outside. The noise was coming from the other side of the mountain her little chalet was on, where an evergreen forest sloped down towards a lake. Her guards had discovered someone, but it wasn't the sound of fighting that reached her ears. There was more shouting than anything else. Sighing, she lay down the mortar and pestle she was holding. A quick dip of her hands into the cold water she had collected in a basin outside the green room to rid her hands of the green paste, and she was off in a flash. She leapt up over the roof of the chalet and skipped along the wall of the cliff. Her movements and the way she placed her feet in exactly the right places on the cliff to get grip and enough power to thrust off, was so graceful and fluid that it was hard to believe she was doing it without even looking down.

The leader of the group of foreign demons, Gepeto, was trying desperately to both prevent a fight from breaking out and also communicate that they meant no harm in the best Japanese that he could muster up. The only reason a bloody fight hadn't broken out already was because the Japanese demons seemed thrown off by the fact that they were foreigners and speaking a language they did not understand. It might quite possibly be the very first time they had encountered demons from a land on the other side of their ocean. Hence their slight hesitation. But he could quickly tell that the captain, of this group that looked to be of a military nature or special squad judging by the crests they had on their uniforms and the gear they possessed, was readying to give the order to attack. Their positioning on the cliff suggested they were protecting something beyond it. He and his group must have carelessly entered into a restricted area.

'_Oh! Oh!'_ Gepeto thought when the leader of the Japanese demons, who hadn't drawn his sword up to that point, put his hand on its hilt. Although four out of the ten in his group were trained soldiers, and the others had skills in combat, they were primarily a group of researchers visiting this land to isolate and study the plants specific to this region that were said to have special healing and magical properties on Youkai. Taking on a squad of apparently well trained soldiers would not turn out so well for them.

Fearing the worst, he prepared for it when the wind began to howl as it picked up in speed. The still mountain seemed to come alive under the energy it was suddenly exposed to. The slight mist began to clear and the chill in the air lessened considerably. All indications seemed to point to an approaching climax of some sort. Their heads snapped up when a shadow flew up into the sky from behind the small stone outcropping just as the sound of the howling wind reached its seeming peak. The wind died down immediately after. The shadow seemingly hovered in the air above them before dropping down at the top of the outcropping. As soon as it landed the wind picked right back up again, snapping at them from all sides.

The usually low lit area was suddenly brightened when some sunshine managed to break through the clouds and the fog to shine down on the shadow. Golden rays revealed brown sandals strapped up to mid ankle. Underneath them white hakamas covered long, slender, powerful legs, and led up to a waist that had a silver sash around it. Above it a white haori with flowing sleeves and blue flowers painted on it, covered a shapely upper body and bosom, finishing just below a slender white neck. A single white animal claw on a silver chain hung loosely around her neck and silver earrings with blue gemstones in the shape of stars hung on her ears. The figure, clearly a woman, had milky white skin and eyes that were electric blue. A silver symbol in the shape of a lightning bolt sat on her forehead in the middle of her eyebrows. She was a sight to behold. The band of foreign demons found their breath caught in their throats. She was not only an absolute beauty, but a very, very powerful Taiyoukai. If she wanted to, they knew she could kill them all before they could even blink. They realized who she was, who the soldiers had been protecting. She was the Princess of the North, Sora.

But when she spoke, in their own language, with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, the foreigners could only gawk in shock.

"Gepeto, it's been awhile."


End file.
